Dark Silk
by Sisi427
Summary: "I really hate us..." To pull back from such a passionate kiss, and murmur the words against her lips was probably uncalled for, yet he knew she would not mind. A slight, distant smirk played on the girl's lips, and she gazed up into his one olive eye. Takasugi/OC story. (3-Z universe) M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

"I really hate us..."

To pull back from such a passionate kiss, and murmur the words against her lips was probably uncalled for, yet he knew she would not mind. A slight, distant smirk played on the girl's lips, and she gazed up into his one olive eye.  
"Yeah. I can relate." Her voice was soft, and he barely heard the words.  
"That's the issue..." Nodding, Takasugi leaned up, his voice equally low.

They were laying on her bed, still wearing their uniforms. Both knew that the hate of the relationship is what made it so interesting- too tempting to resist. It wasn't every day that one could turn to a possible love interest, and seriously state that they hated them, and everything they did. It wasn't every day that intimate friends would share their opinion, and express their own hate for one another. Not for everybody else, but for them it was. They hated one another, simply for being so similar to them. But even so, they hated the rest of the world; far more then each other.

Takasugi had taken a moment to contemplate Kinu's words. Once again, their annoyance with everything led them here. In her room. The light of the sunset poured through the window behind them, illuminating the bare walls of the empty room. It reflected off the shining hardwood, creating a pocket of light on the ceiling. The only thing inside the room was her bed. He knew that if they were so much as caught, things would only escalate. After punching her father, how could things not? It was not like her mother would care, she would probably smile, and bring them cookies or something. Make them sandwiches when they finished. It made more sense to take her to his place. Seeing as to how he lived alone, it would be easier. Kinu's hands found their way to the small buttons of his crimson dress shirt.

The man watched as she took her time, pulling the fabric apart. The entirety of the motion, the girl's cerulean eyes remained on him. She never minded his constant dark expression, which seemed enough to dissuade all but his friend Kawakami, and the girl, Matako, from talking to him. Even more so, the girl never seemed to have any expression, until she was in this position. When she gazed up at him, he could tell she was falling. An unmatched gentleness fell over her, and she seemed to be lost in thought. But he couldn't let himself be so vulnerable. She was just... Just a girl who shared his misanthropic views. That's all...

She did not mind his sadistic tendencies. If anything, she seemed to enjoy his methods of torturing her from time to time. Maybe it was her own self-hate, which caused the girl to give him such power. Time and time again had he found she had hurt herself. Purposely. After he uncovered her little secret she still had not stopped, and he suspected it was to simply make him mad. Nevertheless, it gave him more ways to hurt her, without doing anything over the top. Something so mundane as grabbing her wrist could cause a world of pain, if he gripped her tightly enough. Running his tongue over her wounds caused the razor marks to burn, and he took full advantage of this knowledge.

When he had first met her, he had mistaken her for a male. It was not that she looked the part, her features were delicate, and keen. Probably his assumption was due to her wearing the mens' uniform. She had not turned to look at him when he entered the room; instead, the girl remained on the desk talking to her beloved so called "Onii-San"; the silver haired idiot she normally shared her lunchtime with. He never thought that just a few short months later, they would be here. The multi-toned hair was a sort of give away, though. Blonde and black, no man would wear it as long as she did. The fact that she generally avoided all form of conversation, and did not even want people to look at her had not made their unconventional friendship any easier to form. However, the first time they had truly spoken, he knew she would be interesting.

How the girl had simply turned to him from her locker beside where he was leaning, and focused her expressionless, icy gaze on the man. His office was empty, and he was on his lunch break. The students would be leaving for lunch soon as well. He had been buried in a book at the time, but noticed her previous conversation with Katsura. When he caught her eyes, the ghost of a smirk played on her lips.  
"Don't you just want to kill them all?"

That one line. His initial thoughts were of confusion. More of a "Did she really just speak?". Often time he would find her in his office, and have to pretend to lecture her, when in all actuality their time was spent sitting in silence. The girl had not really said a word the entire time she had been in the school. Her conversations consisted of low murmurs, and hums of recognition for the most part; keeping everybody at bay. Holding the world beyond arms length, and hoping it would never so much as try to catch her attention. Immediately after his ponderings, he came to the same conclusion.  
"Yes. I do."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. So this is going to be my first attempt at a Takasugi story. Feedback would be appreciated, as I'm not entirely sure if anybody would be interested or not, but I have realized there aren't many, Takasugi/Girl stories (Especially when he's not being all rape-y ) out there, and slightly detest Matako. So voila, an OC.**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't hesitate to leave a review :) Even if you don't have an account, you can still do it.**  
**Thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the soon to come story :3**


	2. A Typical Day

Disturbing poetry.  
It was not as serious as some teachers made it out to be. Apparently, an assignment caught Tsukuyo's eye, and she passed it along to Takasugi. The woman expected him to fix the student who had written it, yet he could not really care less. He did not even read it, simply took it to his office, and laid it on the desk. At least people would assume it was being handled. After skimming through some emails, the one eyed man sank into a book. Yeah right, all staff members needed to attend club meetings? Did they think that would keep complete chaos from spreading between the students as if it was an infectious air born disease? Even the teachers would get caught up in the insanity which was Gintama high.

Nobody knew what he was reading. The book cover ensured that his taste would be carefully concealed. If anybody saw the dark nature of his latest page-turner, it was possible that Otose would lecture him, which was obviously something he wanted to avoid.  
"You can't read that here!" or "Save your sick fetishes for home!". Ah, but then again it was not a fetish, simply an interest. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong with his choices. Takasugi enjoyed the gruesome details, murders, and everything else that came along with it. The few romantic scenes were not exactly his favorite, but hey, whatever. Page-turner. That label never quite made sense to him. Every book could turn pages; that was the least he expected out of a book. The real judge of it's worth was whether it made the reader _want_ to turn the pages.

The man sat in the silence of his dimly lit office, occasionally taking a drag from his pipe. If a particular page deeply interested him, he would idly rest the mouthpiece between his canines. Of course, working in a school, he would try not to keep his pipe in view. Only when his office was empty could he relax in such a way. This job was an easy check. Well, it would be easier in any other school, but Gintama high had its issues. Every day there was something new. Another student to "lecture", or just somebody who wanted to skip class. Without fail, he would be bothered by an annoyed teacher, who wanted him to talk to some kid.

Normally the man would just stare at them, or shrug.  
"If it's so bad, then just punish them." His typical response would receive scoffs, and he would be told it's his job. However, as a guidance counselor, discipline was not exactly what he was supposed to do. His methods would probably be considered a bit... Extreme. He drew an ugly picture of you? Kick his ass. She made the class laugh at you? Slam her head on the desk, and then laugh at her. They won't stop talking? Bring a gun to school; make a game of it.

Needless to say, it wasn't the kind of help the teachers were seeking. It would work, without a doubt, but still. Takasugi was to provide guidance, not solve the mystery of why Kondo was stalking Otae. Obviously, the kid just discovered he had hormones. And a dick. Honestly, that wasn't the only stalker duo, so it was nothing special.

Sighing, the man glanced at the paper on his desk. Disturbing, eh? Alright, let's see.

"_Her chocolate eyes, and silky hair  
She knows we should be made a pair  
Blue and pink shirts suit her best  
Resting on her lovely chest  
I know one day that she will see  
One day I know she will love me."_

Not exactly disturbing. This was Kondo's tenth assignment dedicated to Otae. Takasugi had been hoping for something dark. If anything, it was just downright creepy. Shaking his head, the man shifted his attention to his book again. So much for entertaining.

A light tap at the door broke Takasugi's concentration, and he set his pipe in a drawer as the door opened. Kijima Matako walked into the office, smiling sweetly. Takasugi stared at the girl, donning no expression other than his usual half smirk. The girl's blond pony tail swayed slightly as she walked, and he had a sudden urge to cut it. That would probably get him in trouble...

"Did you hear me?" The girl asked, and he refocused his eye on her.  
"Yes." He lied, and she flashed him a bright grin. Seeing that she was just going to go about her regular ritual of bringing him something he didn't really need, and talking for half an hour, he shifted his gaze back to his book. The girl placed an apple on his desk, and sat down in one of the two armchairs across from him.  
"How is your day going so far, Takasugi-Sensei?"  
"Great." The man muttered, glancing at the smiling girl over his book.

"So the funniest thing happened today. When I was walking down the stairs, Okita-Kun tripped Kagura-Chan! Everybody laughed so hard, until Tsukuyo-Sensei walked by. But the moment she left, Kagura-Chan walked back up the stairs, and kicked Okita-Kun down!"  
The girl started to laugh, and Takasugi glanced at her once more.  
"Mm." He barely murmured, nodding.

Of course, the girl continued to talk for god-knows how long. Takasugi was able to read three chapters in the time, with her constant, mind-numbing blabber.  
"Oh, they say a new student is starting tomorrow. I heard it's some kind of gang member, who got kicked out of school for stabbing somebody. Someone else said that the kid pushed someone out of a window for looking at them wrong. Isn't it scary?"

"Scary?" Takasugi asked, peering at her over the novel once more.  
"Yeah! I mean, the transfer student could be some deranged psychopath! Who knows what they could do?"

A second passed, and Takasugi found himself chuckling. At this girl's naivety, and her fear of the unknown. If she only heard a quarter of the thoughts he had on a daily basis, she would surely scream, and run away. She had no idea. Absolutely no clue, just who he was, or how he thought. If the new student _was _some crazy killer, things would still be fine. They would not be able to kill him.

"If that was the case, I assure you, all of the important people would be safe." The man smirked, and she obviously misinterpreted his words. In all actuality, he was referring to himself. Who else was important? Kawakami was away on a business trip, so it was not as if he could possibly get hurt. Matako's smile widened at his statement, and he found her thanking him. For what? Protection? He never said anything like that...

The girl slowly stood up, stating that she had to get to class. After a bow that was excessively deep, and some odd compliment, stating that Takasugi was masculine and heroic, the teenager was gone.

Geez, some kind of screwed up hero image she had. How was he in any way heroic? No, he much preferred the thought of being a villain. The kind that steals, and kills for kicks, or a good purpose. He would be the kind he reads about, with minions, who do all of the work for him. People who get their hands dirty, while he remains in deep contemplation, and the satisfaction of knowing that it was his will being carried out. His purpose; destroying the world. Alas, it was not so. Not in this universe, but he was positive that somewhere out there, another him was. The man could almost feel it.


	3. Welcome To Gintama High

She couldn't see any way out of this mess. The scent of lavender was overpowering as Kinu made her way out of her parent's house. Her all-too-sweet mother had dowsed her in perfume, claiming that it would help her stay calm for her first day at a new school. Right. Like some damn flower was going to help her make friends in class 3-Z. Not even a real flower, the illusion of a flower. In all actuality, she would have to _pretend_ to be the flower. And floral scents didn't exactly go with her outfit, mind you. She had purposely ordered the men's uniform. The pants proved to be much more comfortable than those weird sailor outfits the girls wore. Well, that and the skirt thing they had going on. Though the long blonde and black hair might have been a bit peculiar, Kinu figured everybody could just get over it. The only true comfort she had was the fact that she knew the teacher. When her father was younger, he helped to raise the man.

"I'll be waiting to hear all about it when you get back. Try to make friends at this one, okay? No funny business, none of the other schools will accept y-"  
"I know." Kinu murmured, expressionlessly fixing her cerulean eyes on her mother.  
The woman offered a warm smile, and took a step towards Kinu. Without a word, she fixed a Chrysanthemum in the girl's hair for good luck.  
"Do your best." She grinned, and Kinu stared at her mother, her face remaining indifferent. Walking to the mailbox, Kinu pulled out a single letter. It was addressed to her, and she was not surprised. Typical.

Extra care was taken, so not to draw her mother's attention to the attempt at a disturbing message that she knew was contained within the envelope. Devoid of emotion, Kinu barely waved at her mother as she walked away. Half way down the street, the girl gazed back at her mother, who was still calmly smiling so hard her eyes were closed. Figures. On the way to the school, Kinu pulled the flower out of her hair. Like she would walk into that building smelling like flowers and wearing them... People would think she had some odd fetish.

* * *

Striding into the building, Kinu pushed the Chrysanthemum into her black bag, which was draped over one shoulder. She had been staring at it for a while, trying to decide if she would throw it, or maybe set it on fire later. A handful of students walked the halls, all seeming to be looking at her. The curious stares served to slightly anger her, yet she ignored them. Kinu walked into her new class, only to be met with more.  
Ginpachi peered at her from his desk, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're late, stupid."  
Shrugging the man off Kinu walked to his desk, not even glancing at the other students.  
"I'm two minutes early." She murmured, and the teacher rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Sit over there." The man motioned to a desk in the back of the class by the window. Nodding, Kinu continued to her seat.

"Oi, aren't you going to introduce him to us?" A girl's voice filled the air, and a few people started to agree with her. The fact that she had just been referred to as a man did not faze Kinu, she did not even turn to look at her classmates as she sat down.

"Introduce? Isn't that what your lunch break is for? I'm not paid to help you make friends." Ginpachi stated in a monotone, standing up.  
"Aren't you supposed to be a teacher?! It's a part of your job!" A red headed girl yelled, and once again students voiced their agreement.  
"Are you going to pay me to do it?" Ginpachi asked, and his response was met with groans of annoyance from the class.  
Sighing he turned to the chalkboard.  
The man wrote a bit and stepped aside.  
"Okay. Idiots, this is stupid." Sure enough, the man had written "stupid" on the chalkboard. He pointed to it, as if it added emphasis to his point, whatever that was. "Stupid will join your ranks as of today." Shoving a lollipop into his mouth, Ginpachi sat back down. Once again the students voiced their disapproval, only to be met with a loud "Shut up" from the teacher. He started talking about some book or something, and Kinu leaned onto her desk. Silently zipping her bag open, Kinu pulled out the letter she had found in the mailbox.  
_'Wonder what this one will say.'  
_The girl quietly unfolded the paper only to find exactly what she was expecting.

_'Though you haven't seen me yet,  
When you do you won't forget.  
The time will come, and you will see;  
You'll regret overlooking me._

_I watch you every time you pass,_  
_just walking by, or stop for gas._  
_Your time will come, and you will see;_  
_The punishment for shunning me.'_

Yep. She knew it. Creepy stalker person was at it again, writing morose poetry filed with angst about their tears, and love. Or something like that. Not caring, she tossed the sheet back into her bag. The girl grabbed a turquoise box of pocky sticks and started to munch on the minty perfection she so loved. She gazed out of the window, not paying any attention to the lesson, or the prying eyes of her classmates.  
It wasn't until a dry eraser struck her in the head (leaving a white square over her forehead), that she gazed at Ginpachi sensei.  
"OI! No eating in class!"  
"I'm not." Kinu stated, acting as if she had never been hit, and taking another bite of her pocky stick.  
"Don't be stupid! You haven't even stopped! You're not even trying to hide it!"  
Uninterested, Kinu stared at Ginpachi, who held a candy bar in his hand.  
When she didn't respond, he sighed.  
"If you want to be such a smart ass, then answer the question I just asked." The man scowled, taking violently snapping a bit of chocolate off.

Kinu snapped a bit of her pocky off, still watching the man.  
"France." Her voice was still a monotone, and the man clenched his teeth.  
"THIS IS A MATH CLASS, DUMB ASS!"  
"Oh. 1,739."  
Everybody turned to peer at her, frowning. Obviously, that wasn't right. What was the question again? Not that she really cared, but maybe it would help if she knew...

"No! It's 49! This is basic stuff! How the hell didn't you know that?!"  
"Hm." Biting down on her pocky stick, Kinu peered at Ginpachi blankly. Obviously annoyed, the man shook his head.  
This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your comments. You make me smile :)**  
**Wooo, how's that for disturbing poetry? Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	4. Male

When lunch arrived, Kinu found herself flooded with curious girls, and a single boy. All of the men seemed to be slightly annoyed by her; one who resembled a gorilla being the most obvious about it. She walked down the hall, gripping the light bag on her shoulder and trying not to pay attention to the women. Hopefully, if she spoke as little as possible, they would lose interest.  
"So what's your name?" A kind looking girl with a brown pony tail asked.  
"Ki." Kinu stated, peering at the girl.  
"Ki-Kun?"  
Frowning slightly, Kinu shrugged.  
"Why'd you transfer in the middle of the year?" The red head from earlier asked.  
Kinu simply shrugged the question off, glancing over the hallway.

"Otae-Chan, if we don't go now, our seats will be taken." A girl with an eye patch was the next to speak, and Otae nodded.  
"Yeah, but aren't you curious about him too, Kyubei?"  
Shaking her head in response, Kyubei lightly placed a hand on Otae's shoulder.  
"Come on, before they sit in our spots again."  
Still smiling, Otae nodded.  
"We'll see you later, Ki-Kun!"

Offering a slight wave over her shoulder, Kinu continued to aimlessly wander the halls.  
"Kagura-Chan, maybe we should let him get used to the school first."  
"Not now glasses! I'm trying to see who he is! - Aru"  
It was slightly odd for a girl wearing a pair of old man glasses to call a student with a regular pair glasses. Turning to face the two, Kinu fixed her eyes on them. They stared back at her, slightly taken aback by the intense expression she held. It was not as if she was scowling or anything. Kinu was generally devoid of emotion, but her careless gaze was icy nonetheless.  
"Sorry. I'm kind of busy." The soft words were met with nods, and Kagura flashed her a smile.  
"If you need somewhere to sit, I'll talk to you in the lunchroom! - Aru"  
Nodding, Kinu turned and continued away. She had made herself a bento the night before, and hopefully she could find a door to the roof, and eat alone. Better yet...

* * *

Returning to the classroom, Kinu paid no attention to the annoyed expression Ginpachi was flashing her.  
"Onii-Chan. Eat with me." The girl calmly strided to the desk, and sat down on top of it. Not like there were any books in her way.  
"Don't call me that here!" The man commanded glaring daggers at her, yet she did not even glance at him. She removed the coat of her uniform and draped it over the side of the desk, revealing a plain grey dress shirt. Instead of responding to Ginpachi, she pulled her bento from her bag and started to eat.

The class itself seemed interesting; above the chalkboard was a large white sign, which read "Sugar content". Random activities had broken out halfway through the lesson, such as painting nails, and serving food. Ginpachi wore a lab coat- for god knows what- and a light blue shirt underneath. His yellow tie did not seem to match, but it also was not mismatched. It was just there. Maybe the black slacks pulled it all together.

"I'm about to have a meeting about some students, can you move or something?" Running a hand through his hair, Ginpachi stood up. Kinu peered up at him stopping mid-chew. Instead of acknowledging the fact that he had spoken, she grabbed a piece of fried chicken with her chopsticks and shoved it in his mouth. Ginpachi was used to this sort of treatment from her. In all actuality, he was only seven years older than her, and they had practically been around each other all of their lives. She had barely picked up the random act of calling him brother, but hey; whatever floats your boat.

"That's pretty good, you make it?"  
Nodding, Kinu pushed another piece in her mouth.  
"Why are you dressed like a boy? You trying to hint at something?"  
Snorting in amusement Kinu shook her head.

"How's your pops?" He asked, and the girl sighed.  
"Same as always." His question seemed to grab the girl's attention, and he knew that she was actually about to speak for a change. Not in the regular, one to five word sentences she used, but an actual response. Of course, he was used to her behavior, and could not quite blame her for the way she acted. If anything, it was her parents who had made her into who she was. But then again, it was Kinu who decided to stop living. Not that she was dead, but at times, he figured she might as well be.

"Last night he _almost_ learned how to screw the top back _on_ the liquor bottle. Improvement, I would say." A dry chuckle escaped the girl, and sarcasm dripped from her words.  
Ginpachi sighed, and grabbed another bit of her food.  
"Cut 'em some slack... He doesn't mean to be that way..."  
The man leaned back onto the desk, and crossed his arms; peering at the floor.  
"I got another creepy letter." Kinu offered, hoping to change the subject.  
"Oh yeah? What's this one-"  
Before Ginpachi could finish his sentence, a man entered the room. He peered at him, not bothering to move. Kinu didn't turn to face him at all; instead she focused on her food.  
"You wanted to see me?" A calm voice soon filled the air, with a hint of annoyance, and Ginpachi scowled.  
"I never want to see you." The teacher stated in an equally annoyed tone.  
"Then what the hell did you call me here for?"  
"Don't try to play dumb! If you don't start actually talking to the damn students, they'll fail and _I'll_ look bad!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kinu caught a glimpse of a man with dark hair. He took no interest in her; to her relief. He wore an eye patch, and black, casual business wear. His undershirt was blood red, and a black tie loosely hung around his collar.  
"Oh my, I never guessed you would be one of _those_ types." The one eyed man snickered, and Ginpachi frowned in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
"To secretly spend your lunch with a male student. How _intriguing_."

"I'm a girl." Kinu murmured, finishing her bento. She turned to face the man, offering an indifferent stare. Both men were watching her and she started to pull her backpack up; putting her lunch box away, and ignoring the one-eyed man's confusion.  
"What? Why are you-"  
"I have boobs." Kinu pointed out, cutting him off; of course, Ginpachi frowned.  
"Oi! Don't draw attention to that sort of thing!"  
"He was the one acting as though it wasn't obvious." She stated, offering a slight shrug.  
"You're dressed like a frickin' guy! What did you expect?!" The teacher asked, obviously not understanding her choice.  
"Hm..." standing up.

Kinu chose to ignore the odd stares she was receiving, and pulled her second box of pocky out. The girl started to much on the mint chocolate sticks, glancing to the back of the room.  
"Onii-San." A sight wave was offered before she started past the desk  
"Didn't I tell you not to-"  
pushing an extra pocky stick in Ginpachi's mouth, Kinu gazed at the man. She lightly tapped his forehead before turning away.  
"Don't choke."  
As she made her way back to the door, she callously glanced at the man she passed. The two watched her as she left; Ginpachi now munching on the pocky she had given him.

Silence had fallen over the pair after the girl left. The only thing Takasugi could think was how oddly the girl behaved. It was almost as if she was a ghost. No expression, graceful when she walked. She seemed to almost glide across the room, completely silent. Moreover, her mannerisms were weird. Who tapped people on the face?


	5. Choices

"Kinu Inoue, report to the principal's office."

Peering up at the speakers overhead, Kinu stopped. People passed her on all sides, most holding random strings of conversations she did not care to hear. Without a word, the girl turned and started back the way she had come.

"Welcome to the school, I hope you've made some friends by now and-"  
The moment Otose turned to face her, it was obvious. The elderly woman did not appreciate her choice in clothes. Not one bit. A deep frown made each wrinkle on her resemble a canyon, and Kinu remained in her seat. Complete silence. Otose had been digging around in a file cabinet when the girl walked in. She had not noticed the odd choice of clothes, but she was going to make her impression of the girl's choice clear.

"What are you wearing? Why are you dressed like one of the boys?" Confusion hung on her voice, and the girl blankly stared up at her.  
"Comfortable..." She murmured, and Otose sighed.

How the hell was she going to lecture somebody who would barely even speak?  
"No, no, no. You can't wear that. What size are you? Small? Why did you order the men's uniform?"  
"Comfortable." The girl repeated, and Otose shook her head. The woman sat down behind her large mahogany desk, and started rummaging through her drawers. In a matter of seconds, she had found an extra uniform. Without a word, she offered it to Kinu.

Curiously staring at the plastic covered square of clothes, the girl shook her head.  
"Uncomfortable..."  
Otose eyed her, before allowing the uniform to drop on her desk. The elder woman quietly contemplated the strange girl before her. Why the hell wouldn't she say anything else? Why on earth was she so determined to dress like a man. After getting Kyubei to wear the girl's uniform, Otose did not expect to have to convince another girl.

"Look... You're a pretty girl, you should wear something more fitting. It's not lady-like to dress like the boys. What will the other girls think when you walk into the changing room during gym? You can't go to the boy's side." The only response the older woman received was a raised eyebrow, and the same, expressionless stare. Sighing once more, the older woman placed a hand to her head. This student was creepy. With her cold dead eyes, and pale skin. What the hell was wrong with her?

"The reason you were called here is because all students have to join an after school club. You need to pick one. Also this term and next term, you'll have different writing classes, so you can pick your first one..." Sliding a paper across her desk, Otose waited for the girl to make her choice. A moment passed, and she locked her blue eyes to the elder woman's.

"Are all of the clubs sports?"

"Yes. We're promoting healthy activities. Exercise, that sort of thing." Slightly relieved that the girl had spoken, Otose watched her. The white paper could be seen in her eyes, and soon the girl murmured her choices.

"Creative. Soccer..."

Briefly nodding, the elder woman slid the paper back to her side of the desk, and marked it off. The girl silently started away, but before she could reach the door, Otose called out to her.

"Take the uniform. Wear it tomorrow, and buy more."

Kinu gazed at her for a second, before walking back to the table. She obliged, taking the uniform but Otose was sure she heard the girl murmur something under her breath. The only clear word she could make out was "No". She already did not like this girl.

When the day was over, Kinu heard students talking about the soccer club. Of course, she listened in, it wasn't like she knew where to meet the group, or anything else about it. She learned that the field was accessible from the back of the building. In addition, that practice was every Thursday and Tuesday. Apparently, there was an upcoming game.

* * *

Progress reports, psychology files. Boring. Everything completely mundane.

It was not until his door opened that Takasugi found a source of entertainment for the next half hour. Kondo Isao walked into the office; arms crossed, and scowling. Staring up at the teenager, Takasugi allowed a calm smirk to tug at the corner of his lips.  
"What is it this time?"

Sighing, Kondo sat in the seat across from him.  
"College." He grumbled, removing his hands from his pockets.

Nodding, Takasugi placed his elbows on his paperwork. He intensely stared at the student, waiting to hear his griping. It was bound to happen. This was a continuous thing. Kondo took a second for his eyes to adjust to the oddly dark lighting of the room. Obvious smoke hung in the air, and he shifted his gaze. Comfort was a hard thing to find around such an eerie man, but of course, he would have to talk about his worries or go to class. He preferred to skip Tsukuyo's class for the day, seeing as to how he hadn't done his homework. That woman could be brutal...

"Everybody already has their entire life planned, but I don't know what to major in. They say if you don't know, you can't pick the right school." Finally spitting his issue out, he sat in silence waiting for a reply. Takasugi simply watched him, his expression on the verge of a scowl, or maybe simply a frown? It was unclear, but discomfort immediately set over Kondo. He had been in a bit of a bad mood. Especially after Hijikata pointed out his life would be ruined if he did not make his mind up soon. Apparently, if you do not know what you are going to major in before high school is out, they will ship you away to a gorilla camp. Kondo did not want that.

"Aren't you supposed to give me some advice or something?!" He barked, and Takasugi continued to watched him, not saying a word. Another moment passed, and the man leaned back in his chair. He draped his arm over the back of his seat, and a wide smirk curled his lips.  
"Hn, that's it? Most kids don't know by your age. Even if they do, their plans will most likely change... It's really not as serious as you make it out to be."

"What about Gorilla Camp?! What happens then?!"  
"Gorilla camp?" Takasugi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, if you don't know your major by the end of high school- you get sent to Gorilla Camp!"

An odd silence fell over the pair, and Takasugi found himself staring at the boy in amused confusion. Leaning forward, the man shrugged, and shook his head.  
"Well, if you don't want to go to Gorilla Camp, you don't have to."  
"Really?" Kondo asked, only to receive an odd smirk, and nod.

After hearing the guidance counselor's words, Kondo slowly nodded. He shifted his gaze, and stood up. As he offered a light thanks, the boy left the office. So much for skipping class, but then again he probably killed about fifteen minutes. Rolling his eye, Takasugi returned to his paperwork. So much for half an hour. Moreover, what the hell was that kid talking about? Gorilla camp; weirdo. At least he was not sobbing about Otae this time.


	6. Chatter

Upon entering the soccer field, Kinu was met with an abundance of odd stares. The girls were all dressed in their gym clothes. She, on the other hand, was not. Simply wore her uniform, and stood with the group. Occasionally their conversation would lapse, and rest on the girl, who was busy staring at the school building, or the sky. When the group of girls shifted their focus on her, questions overlapped one another.

"What are you doing here?"  
"He joined the girl's club?"  
"Is that even possible?"  
"Maybe he just got lost."

"I'm not lost." Kinu stated, in her usual soft tone.  
"You're a feminine looking guy, you know... Delicate eyes and stuff. Aru" Kagura was the first to address the gender issue. The red head only received an odd stare in response.  
"And that hair... I don't think guys do their hair like that..." Otae chimed in.  
Kinu lifted a single hand to her black bangs, and raised the hair up to look at it herself.

"Yeah. Neither do I." She flatly stated, and the entire group frowned. It must have donned on them. Soft features, soft voice. Slender build, defiantly not broad shouldered like the rest of the men. An air of confusion settled over everybody, and none dared speak. All were focused on their own thoughts. Questions such as "Have we been calling a girl a boy her entire first day at school". The answer was yes. Yes, they had.

One girl took the initiative though. Without hesitation, a blond girl with a side ponytail walked to Kinu's side.  
"Come on, I'll show you the locker room." That being said, she tugged Kinu's hand, leading the girl away.

"She's kind of creepy isn't she?" Turning to Kyubei, Otae was unable to conceal her concerned expression.  
"I think I understand her." The one eyed girl responded. Of course, there is always one. Not eye, but person who assumes understanding after finding a single shared trait. The team exchanged confused stares before moving to get a few soccer balls to practice with. Of course, because of the newest member, it would be a bit different. No longer, would they have to have an odd three girl passing team. Now that they had an even amount of girls, nobody had to feel left out. Deciding to pair Matako with the new girl, everybody started to practice.

In pairs of two, girls ran along the length of the field passing the ball between one another. All thought of the new girl slowly slipped away. After only a few short moments, laughter had fallen over the group, accompanied with various strings of conversations. It did not even take ten minutes for Matako to run back to the group. The blond was crying, and an obvious look of terror was etched into her face. Everything came to a halt, as confusion settled over the girls.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Takasugi was anxious to get in his car, and go home. Another boring day, nothing new at all. He heard echoes of voices, and immediately recognized Matako's tone.

"Oh yeah, we were going to the locker room, but I figured since this was closer, you could change here. Hang on a minute, I really had to go."

The source of the noise was the bathroom. Since it was simply a bended hall that concealed the students, their conversations were not private. The man immediately dismissed the voices, opting to hurry and leave. Until he heard his name.

"He's the best ever. Sometimes, I wish-"  
"I don't care."  
The second voice was not familiar. He had heard it before, yet could not put a face to the low murmur.

"Hey, don't be so bitchy. It's fine, you'll get to meet everyone. Anyway- you might as well change here... What do you mean? Oh, come on, don't be shy. Here-"

A loud slam caused the man to come to a halt. Frowning, he gazed over his shoulder. As a staff member, it was his job to find what was happening. Especially with the loud yelp of surprise which accompanied the sound. That was probably not a good sign. The next words he heard slightly startled even him. That said a lot in itself.

"Listen... I don't know who Takasugi is, but the more you talk about him, the more I wish I could..." A low, eerie chuckle interrupted the words, but the girl soon continued. "You ever see something so cute you just want to stab it? No? Well I have..." Now the voice was too low for Takasugi to hear. He stared back at the girl's bathroom, contemplating whether or not he would intervene.

Staring at Matako, Kinu firmly held the girl in place. One of her hands was cupped over the girl's mouth, and she seemed too stunned to speak. That was exactly the effect she was hoping for. The constant chatter about this unknown man, and stupid, mundane subjects was irritating her. If she did not speak, why was the girl talking so much? Obviously, Kinu was portraying a specific message. 'I don't bother you, so don't bother me' was practically written all over her face. Yet Matako had continued to happily chat and even try to force her to wear the tiny gym uniform. Not a chance in hell. That paired with the 'Bitchy' comment. No. Bad Matako. Kinu had said she did not want to. Why didn't the girl simply accept the fact that she would not wear that odd big shirt, Speedo, combination?

The girl's fear was apparent, and Kinu knew it was probably due to her unexpected words. That line always got people. Internally laughing at the Matako, Kinu continued.

"Normally, when I see something I wish I had; I take it... You have very pretty hair, Matako-Chan. Very pretty indeed..." Releasing the girl, Kinu studied the wide-eyed expression she received as a response. Much to her surprise, Matako decided to try to hit her. Well, there was nothing wrong with that. Fight or flight, right? However, it was not a regular punch. Maybe the first strike was. It connected with Kinu's jaw, yet merely made her turn her head. Immediately after, Matako went all "Cat out of hell", and opted to scratch the girl instead.

With one swift movement, Kinu shoved the girl to the floor.

From where Takasugi was standing, he heard some creepy words, a bit of a scuffle, and then saw Matako fall to the ground in front of the door. The girl did not even notice him. Instead, she jumped to her feet and darted towards the soccer field. Frowning in confusion, Takasugi remained in place, waiting to see who the mystery weirdo was. Not to his surprise, it was the new girl. She strolled out of the bathroom, and peered after Matako. With one slow movement, she gazed at Takasugi. The hall was completely silent, and neither of them spoke; simply stared at one another.

There was something about her expression. It was calm, and delicate, yet questioning. As if she was asking with her eyes whether he was going to tell on her. Without a word, the man turned and walked away. He saw nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Early annoyance with Matako, lol.**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your reviews! :)**


	7. Overeating

As unusual as it may sound, Kinu slept on the steps of the porch as usual. It was much more comfortable then going inside, and the air did not smell like a stale old man. The girl remained on the steps, leaning towards the stone rail.

When morning arrived the sun awoke her, and she lazily sat up. Her mother had thrown a light blanket over her, and beside her laid a small white box. An annoyed form of curiosity crept over her as she groggily glanced over the street. Grabbing the box, Kinu pulled the top off. Inside laid a single red flower petal and band-aid. The lid read "Careful" and the girl sighed. A moment of light contemplation passed before she picked up the flower petal and shoved it into her mouth. As she chewed it up, she allowed her eyes to wander the streets. That ought to show creepy stalker that she did not appreciate his methods. She got up and walked into the house. Naturally, her father was passed out on the floor of the hallway. Ignoring the man, she walked to her room and grabbed a uniform. Time for a shower.

To Kinu's amazement, she avoided being dowsed in perfume as she left. The girl continued to school, without speaking a single word. When she arrived, the classroom was almost empty. Ginpachi glanced at her from his magazine, only to do a double take.  
"Ki, come here."  
Nodding, Kinu walked to his desk.  
"What happened to your face?"  
Snickering, Kinu shrugged.  
"I ate too much."

"That doesn't make sense! What'd you do, pack your cheeks like a hamster?" The man raised an eyebrow to her, and Kinu brought the tips of her fingers to the small scratches. A slight smirk teased the corners of her lips, and she blankly gazed at him.  
"Eh, it's not too bad." Truthfully, it still hurt a bit. How bothersome.

"And your lip? You eat too much repetitively across your head or somethin'?  
"Something like that." An entertained smirk curled her lips, as she peered at Ginpachi.  
Shaking his head, the man crossed his arms.  
"Get yer damn hair out of yer face." It constantly annoyed Gintoki that her hair made no sense. Long black bangs draped over one of her eyes, yet under them was a blond curl. The right side of the girl's hair was blonde as well, with an occasional black streak. The one eye he could see never looked like it so much as cared about anything but pocky sticks. She had only changed her hair to that within the past year or so. He still was not used to it... The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. Without exchanging any more words, Kinu moved to her seat.

It did not take long for class to start, and for the entire time, Kinu nibbled on her pocky sticks and dreamily gazed out of the window. Since she was still considered a new student others would glance at her occasionally. On the other hand, maybe Matako had told everybody about what she said. Whatever the case, the ability to tune everybody out came naturally to Kinu, and she focused on the slight breeze ruffling the trees outside.

* * *

When lunch arrived, Kinu realized that she had not packed a bento. Walking straight to Ginpachi she sat on the desk donning an emotionless stare.  
"What?" He sighed, staring at a jump book.  
"Onii-San, I don't have lunch. Let me borrow some money."  
Frowning, he glanced up at her.  
"Don't call me that here. No, go to work or something. You're eating right now!"  
Gazing at the pocky stick in her hand she shook her head.  
"This doesn't count. Buy me lunch; I'll pay you back..."

Students passed by, eying the two. For the most part, they ignored everybody. Kinu stared at the man expectantly, and he focused on his Jump.  
"Gin-Chan, stop being cheap. Look at my face; do you want this to happen to me again?"  
Scowling he turned a page.  
"That's exactly why I won't give you any money. If you eat too much again, your face will-"  
"Don't use that against me." Sighing her response, Kinu crossed her arms.

"Eat some ramen with me, I brought two packs." Grinning, Ginpachi started to reach into his desk  
"You know I don't like the pork flavor..." Her statement earned a loud sigh, and roll of Ginpachi's eyes.  
"I don't work until Thursday; if you don't feed me, I'll be forced to do undesirable things with undesirable people."  
"You wouldn't do that." Ginpachi stated flatly, and Kinu sighed  
"Oniiii-Chaaaannn."

Grumbling under his breath, the man sighed.  
"Alright, alright. Shut up. Let's go get some Bargain Dash."  
The words earned a smile and nod. Soon the two were exiting the school. Ginpachi locked the class door behind them, and led Kinu to his moped. In a matter of minutes, they were heading to the nearest store. They grabbed ice cream, and two small sandwiches. While Ginpachi was standing in line, Kinu threw a pack of pocky sticks on the counter. Ginpachi eyed her, but the fact that the girl was smiling was enough to convince him. The teacher crossed his arms, and shook his head.

Sometimes he suspected she did this sort of thing on purpose. However, knowing that nobody else would help her, he did not mind occasionally buying her food. Without a word, he paid for the food, and they returned to the school.

Sitting on his desk, Ginpachi dug his spoon into the tub of chocolate ice cream. Kinu also followed suit, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You know, you're gonna have to fix my watch to make up for this."  
Glancing up at the man, Kinu nodded. In a low tone, she asked to see the object in question. Ginpachi leaned up from his seat on the desk, and opened one of the top drawers. The man presented a black, wristwatch, and handed it to Kinu. She peered at it for a few seconds, before turning to her school bag and pulling out a small black box of tiny tools.

Satisfied, Ginpachi continued to eat his food. Watch repair services were not exactly cheap. In his opinion, Kinu's help was worth a lot more than a box of pocky, and a sandwich. In the end, it was well worth the little bit of money he had spent. She also knew it cost more, yet did not bother to mention it. The teacher watched as she opened his watch, and revealed the mini gears within.

"How many times have you dropped this thing? It's practically abuse..." The girl murmured, and he shrugged.  
"It came off while I was chasing that damn dog for the neighbor. Sort of slammed to the ground..."  
Nodding, Kinu glanced at him. She instructed him to leave it with her for the night, so she could finish at home. Of course, the man agreed, and soon, their lunch period was over.


	8. Team Spirit

"I'm going out." Kinu called (In a monotone) to her parents as she slipped her shoes on. To her dismay, her father stumbled into the front room, lacking a shirt for some reason. He leaned against the doorframe between the living room, and the hallway, staring at her.  
"Oi, Oi, where you goin'?" The man asked in a gruff tone, rubbing his hand over the course black hair of his chin.  
"Out." She replied, pulling the door open. "Tell mom."  
"I heard you, dear!" Her overly cheerful mother called from what Kinu assumed was the kitchen.  
"If yer goin' _'out' _bring back a bottle of-"  
"I can't buy alcohol." Gazing over her shoulder, Kinu could not suppress her disgust for the man. He looked away, almost haphazardly, and nodded.  
"Useless..." The man sighed, muttering under his breath, as he unstably walked back down the hallway.

Shaking her head, Kinu left the house.

* * *

Over a week had passed, and nothing interesting happened. It was the night of the soccer game, and Takasugi found himself practically forced to go. Annoyed, the man stood on the side of the field, leaned onto the short chain-link fence. Large lights illuminated the green field, and the crowd surrounding it. The air was warm and damp, and seemed to cling to the bodies of all who had chosen to venture outside. The girls had just entered the field, and were all excited for the game. Well, not the weird girl. She just, rather, stood there. Multiple parents were perched on small bleachers, watching their daughters and offering support.

When the game started, everybody ran around, fighting for the ball. Both teams tried their best to score goals, and claim victory as their own. Well, for the most part. The other girl was still just standing there. She would glance at her phone every now and again, and stare at the sky.

Otae found herself falling. She knew it was going to happen, and Kyubei was too far away to help. Her last hope was the strange girl that Matako still would not talk about.  
"Kinu! Go for it! Come on!" The brunette yelled, catching herself on her palms.

Kinu stared at the ball, as it rolled to her feet. Obvious curiosity crossed her, and even more so when everybody, including the opposing team stopped. All eyes were on her. The crowd immediately fell silent. Undeniably uncomfortable, the girl continued to stare at the soccer ball. With one slow movement, she nudged it away. The ball shot away like a snail out of hell, rolling a whole foot away from the girl. Without a word, she crossed her arms and started away.

Complete silence had settled over everybody, as they shifted their attention from her to the ball. The obvious question everybody wanted the answer to was 'what's wrong with her', but it did not seem like they would get any response. Soon, the game restarted, without the girl. She had simply walked into the building, not caring. Matako was not surprised by her odd behavior. That girl had problems. Any way, it was easier to focus on the game without her around.

"Oi, go see what's wrong with that idiot!"

Peering over his shoulder, Takasugi found Otose. The old woman looked as though she was going to blow a gasket. Obviously, she didn't like the girl.  
"I'll go check on her. She's kinda weird..." Ginpachi had walked up to the two, donning his usual deadpan expression. Otose glanced at him, and shook her head.  
"You're not the guidance counselor- stay here. You!" Pointing at Takasugi, the elder woman scowled.

"Guide her ass onto the damn field, and make her at least try! I'm surprised she even put the damn gym suit on! If I was her mother I'd..." The words turned into annoyed grumbles, and Takasugi sighed.

No choice. Without a word, the man tucked his hands in his pockets and started after the weirdo.

* * *

Once inside the school, the one eyed man started to aimlessly wander the darkened halls. He half-hoped that the girl had already taken her leave. That way he would not have to deal with some emotional teenage wreck. Obviously, when girls acted like that, they were always on the brink of tears. Always. Moreover, Takasugi would not be the one to wipe them. Turning down a hallway, the man caught sight of the odd girl. She did not seem to be leaving; instead, she appeared to just be walking around like him. The girl had changed from her gym uniform to a pair of regular jeans and a black shirt.

"Oi."

Kinu stopped, yet did not turn to face him. Something about the girl was eerie. Maybe it was just the effects of walking around a school, which was only lit by the light of the moon, and an occasional bathroom, but whatever the reason, she did not seem to be real. It was almost like one of the ghost stories he had read. Man finds weird girl, calls out to her. She stops, but does not move. When he finally catches up to her, he finds out she has no face, or her face is horribly morphed into that of a monster. But- that was just a book. He was only making himself anxious. It would be sort of fun to kill a monster though.

"Girl, turn around."

Instead of listening, Kinu gazed at the man over her shoulder. Oh, so it was the guy who had partially witnessed her spat with Matako. Not that it was a spat. It was just a warning.

Seeing that the girl still looked normal, Takasugi walked to her side. She continued to stare at him, donning no emotion whatsoever. It became apparent that she would not speak first, so Takasugi continued.

"Why didn't you try to play the game?"  
Silence. Kinu turned to face the man, who was standing to the right of her, but did not speak. Nothing happened; the two simply watched one another. Takasugi suppressed the urge to sigh, or roll his eye. What was it? Was she depressed or something? Whatever was wrong with her, he could not figure it out until she spoke, or at least attempted to make some sort of contact. Minutes passed, and the two remained in place. The girl's eyes were cold, as if she expected him to lecture her, or hold a conversation with himself. Upon realizing that the man was simply going to remain as silent as she did, the previous annoyance she felt slipped away. Takasugi pulled a pipe out of seemingly nowhere, and started to take slow silent drags of his tobacco. Soon the man was leaning against the lockers, lost in thought. He was not even looking at her anymore, but gazing down the hallway, or up at the ceiling.

There was no way to know how long they stood there. Without a word, Takasugi started away. He did not care. He simply waved over his shoulder, and told her to remember their "talk". He was not sure, but it sounded as if the girl murmured a response. Something like, "Yeah, thanks."


	9. I Am

Creative writing, one of the only things Kinu could look forward to. Well, sort of. She was not exactly an amazing writer or anything, but at least in this class, people would mostly be silent.

"All right, just do the poem, and bring it to me when you're finished. Today, the subject is 'I Am'. Kinu, this might be a way for you to get to know your classmates. If you want, you can read yours when you're done."  
Blankly gazing at Tsukuyo, the girl shook her head. She did not speak, there were too many people around for comfort. Instead, the girl slightly hummed a 'No'. Tsukuyo did not seem to hear her, and continued to write the order of the stanzas. Poetry was not exactly Kinu's thing.

While everybody seemed interested, and open-minded, the girl found herself slightly detesting the assignment. She would have much preferred to write a story or something. Every now and again, she found herself sneaking glances of one of the guys in the class. His seat was by the window, while hers was in the middle of the room. He had short, sandy brown hair, and no expression. There were times when he did smile, but even then, his voice held almost no tone. Nevertheless, he did not notice her. If he ever did, he would probably think she was creepy, like everybody else.

It was not that she was intentionally creepy per-say. If anything, she was simply silent. It made more sense to keep her thoughts to herself. She rarely got outside, maybe only to sleep, or walk to school, hence the pale skin. From what she heard, the boy was on the Discipline Committee. He wore a shirt with a large S in the middle of it under his uniform. Kinu watched as he idly tapped the eraser of his pencil on the desk. As previously stated, he did not notice.

Returning her attention to the binder on her desk, Kinu started the assignment. It didn't take long to finish, and she walked to Tsukuyo's desk. Without a word, the girl laid the paper in front of the teacher who was busy looking at a computer screen. As she turned to walk away Tsukuyo spoke.

"You don't want to read it?"

Peering over her shoulder, Kinu shook her head. With that, she returned to her desk.

When class was over, it was time to return to homeroom. Not surprisingly, Ginpachi was her homeroom and math teacher. It was slightly convenient, as, homeroom was the first and last place the students went in the day. Then she had math directly afterward, so she got to stay in the same place, for two periods. The moment she got in the room, Ginpachi peered at her.

"Ki, go to the guidance counselor's office."  
Frowning, she placed one hand in the bend of her arm, and raised a finger to her chin.  
"Why?"

"Dunno." The man responded, pushing a cigarette to his lips. Opting not to comment on the obviously horrible teacher behavior, she turned back around.

At the end of the day, as he was about to fill his briefcase and leave, Takasugi's phone started to ring. The man took a second to gaze down at it from where he was standing. When he answered, he knew it was going to be annoying. It was Otose, and she was obviously not happy. She never called when she was happy.

"Hey, I'm sending the new student to your office. Erm, did Tsukuyo show you that assignment?" The woman asked, and Takasugi suppressed a sigh.  
"Yes." He stated, trying to get through the call as quickly as possible. It was true, that Tsukuyo had handed him more of what she called 'Disturbing Poetry'. Seeing as to how every time it happened it was just Kondo all but rubbing his face all over Otae (Or her face all over him for that matter), he dismissed it.  
"Well, you should probably talk to her... Uh, see what's wrong with that girl..."  
With that, the elder woman hung up. Of course, just as he was about to pack up and go home some idiot would do something to make him work longer. All he wanted to do was go home and get out of the ridiculous "professional" clothes he was inclined to wear. Maybe slip on a yukata and sip some Sake. But no. More of his time had to be wasted on something he did not care about. Sighing, the man sank back into his chair. This was bound to be good.

A short while later the door was opening and the quiet girl stepped into the room. She crossed her arms, and peered around the dimly lit office. Without a word, she sat down in one of the chairs across from him. Takasugi stared at her, and she stared back. This was going to be a wonderful staring competi- Erm, counseling session.

* * *

_"I am hollow, yet full  
I wonder if the world is real  
I hear the lullaby of death  
I see his sweet embrace  
I want him  
I am hollow, yet full_

_I pretend you don't exist  
I feel your darkest thoughts  
I touch the hatred of your heart  
I worry I will taint it; broken  
I cry black ink  
I am hollow, yet full_

_I understand you cannot see  
I say nothing that you could hear  
I dream in shades of gray and black  
I try to make you fear  
I hope it is working  
I am hollow, yet full"_

The paper Tsukuyo had handed Takasugi actually did have dark poetry on it; who would have known? Time had passed, and Takasugi and Kinu had done nothing but stare at one another. Well, until he decided to see what she had written. It wasn't half bad, actually. Especially for one of those cheesy "I Am" poems. In all actuality, the girl had not written everything on her own. The assignment came with the list of "I -Blank-" and it was up to the students to fill it out. Most people chose to compliment themselves, and write about things they care about. If anything, it seemed the girl was just playing with her imagination. Nothing wrong with that.

She had not spoken a single word the entire time. If anything, she seemed to be waiting for him to harass her about her choice of expression. He would not. It was similar to the things he read on a daily basis. Just more personal, and slightly emotional yet managing to lack emotion. If that made sense. After examining the paper, Takasugi slid it towards her.

Kinu grabbed her assignment, and glanced at the words. Silence ensued. Takasugi picked up his book, and the girl started to eat some pocky sticks. This was his kind of lecture. Wonderful. He could do nothing, and receive the credit of studying this odd girl. No doubt, Otose would ask him if she was creepy, to which he would respond "no". She was fine, just wanted to be left alone. It did not take a genius to realize that.

Glancing at the girl over his book, he caught her eyes. Well, eye, her left eye was covered with black bangs. She tilted her head to the side, portraying the fact that she was unsure of what to think of his "Lecture", and revealing her hidden iris.  
"Good job. Nice poem." Calmly offering the words, Takasugi refocused his attention on his novel. One more spared glance revealed a slight smile, which had quietly crept onto the girl's lips. So she _could _make expressions. After a few more moments, she stood up, started to tuck the paper into her bag.  
"Leave it." Takasugi murmured. When he looked at her, she caught his gaze, and placed the paper on his desk once more. Without a word, Kinu offered a light bow, and left.

Huh, she wasn't creepy at all, just quiet. Since the girl was gone, Takasugi was free to pack his things and leave.

* * *

**A/N: Hello :)**  
**In response to a review from Zura's girl- I know what you mean, I think Matako can be an awesome character, I've had scenes in my other stories where she's really cool :) This will not be a Matako bashing story, the OC was just trying to make a point. (Even if she did it the wrong way) But I've got plans for Matako she's not just going to be some hated rival, or anything equally trivial. :)**


	10. Similarities

Another day, full of the most wonderful things in the world. Unicorns dancing along a rainbow river of chocolate magic. The creatures of the forest all singing together, and dancing to the sounds of- wait. Erm, that's not what it was like at all. Actually, the day was boring. After having to counsel Hijikata and Sougo, Takasugi found himself annoyed to no end. So what if the little sadist wanted to kill his friend? All he wanted was a higher position on the Discipline Committee; competition is healthy. Hijikata had complained the entire time, while Okita remained calm, and tease him the entire time. Takasugi's answer to their issue was to be more discreet if they wanted to play so violently. Obviously, if they set up death traps in school they would be sent to him.

Afterwards, he contemplated his options for lunch. The man took his latest book, and leaned onto the lockers in front of his office. It didn't take long to become completely engrossed in the story, everything was being pulled together, events and quotes which had been mysteries were finally being explained, and the man wanted to find what was going to happen to the main protagonist; Ethan. Americans sure had a way to keep him guessing. Translated books were interesting in a way that Takasugi could not refuse. It was a new kind of despair, which they created in their stories. Soon, the bell rang, and students swarmed the halls, passing the man by. Of course, they would not bother him. Apparently, being sent to his office unnerved a majority of them, simply because he did not willingly speak until the end of their explanation.

One of the lockers beside the man opened, yet he paid it no mind. If anything, he was trying to tune the crowd out. He knew that Ginpachi wanted to hear the result of his talk with Okita, and Hijikata. Not like the teacher cared, if anything he was just making sure Takasugi had done his job.

A nearby conversation interrupted the one-eyed man's thoughts, and he willed himself to continue reading.  
"I saw that you did not play. If you need lessons, you could always talk to me. We could arrange a small group, and teach you..."  
_"Mm."_  
"I understand it can be embarrassing to try when you do not know how. So, just find me when you need. There's no need to be shy."  
_"Mm. I'm not shy. I don't care."  
_"It's okay. I understand."  
_"Do you?"_  
"Yes. But as I said; If you want to learn, just come talk to me. If you're going to be on a team, you might as well try."

The locker blocking the pair closed, and Takasugi glanced at the two speaking. Katsura and the quiet girl. They were staring at one another, completely silent. A moment passed, and Takasugi found the line he had stopped reading on. Katsura told the girl that teamwork was important, and not to be so shy. Something about making friends and relationships being an important part of life. She did not respond, and the boy walked away.

The halls were quickly growing empty. Reading became easier, but Takasugi felt a pair of eyes on him. Glancing to his right, the man found that the girl had not left yet. She was coldly peering at him, and tilted her head to the side when she caught his gaze. A moment of silence passed, and to his surprise, the girl spoke.

"Don't you just want to kill them all?"  
Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi remained in place. He contemplated the words, trying to decide on his response. It was odd, that the girl had even spoken. She had never said a single word to him before, so it was a rare situation. Moreover, it was a sort of bold question. What would make her thnk it was alright to ask something like that so nonchalantly? Moments passed, and the one-eyed man came to a conclusion.

"Yes. I do."

The girl smirked at him, and nodded.  
"You're reading 'Destroying Light'. It's a good book."  
Glancing at the novel, Takasugi frowned. He turned it over, and peered at the black book cover, wondering how she knew. As he thought, the cover was indeed hidden. There was no way for the girl to simply read the title and feign common interest. When he returned his gaze to her, she pointed to the page number.

"It's the only book with the tiger and dragon image in the corner. At least, in that design. I hope you enjoy the ending as much as I did." Leaving it at that, the girl walked away.

Well, that was an unexpected conversation. For the girl to recognize the book, and even speak about it, was a pleasant surprise. Sighing, the man closed his book. He knew Ginpachi wanted to hear that he had spoken to the two idiots earlier. Leaning up, the man started towards the silver haired teacher's class.

* * *

"Again? really? You're gonna eat ramen today. I can't keep-"  
"Oh, come on. I fixed your watch. You know it's worth more than that." Sliding the man's watch onto the desk, Kinu offered a small smile. He nodded, and slipped the watch onto his wrist.  
"Yeah, but unlike you, I have bills. Pork ramen!" The man declared, reaching into his desk.  
Kinu simply shook her head, and opened a new box of pocky sticks. She sat on the table, and placed her school bag on the ground. The girl turned her back to the entrance, and eyed the pink packs of ramen in Ginpachi's hand.  
"I don't like that stuff... You could have at least gotten the chicken, or beef. Maybe even shrimp..."

Surprisingly a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning to face the person, Kinu was slightly startled that anybody was behind her. There had been no warning; the door hadn't made a sound. The hand on her shoulder was unexpected as well. She peered at the one eyed man, unsure of how to respond to his lack of intimidation.  
"I talked to Okita, and Hijikata." He stated, calmly gazing at the teacher.  
Ginpachi nodded, glaring at him. The teacher was leaned back in his chair, with his feet on the desk. His pink slippers matched his dress shirt, and green tie. Ginpachi crossed his arms, protectively staring at the hand on Kinu's shoulder. Without another word, Takasugi turned to Kinu.  
"You can eat with me." The one eyed male offered, donning a slight smirk.  
She gazed at him for a moment before slowly nodding.  
"Hm..."

"Don't go with him! He's the worst guy in the damn school!" Ginpachi snapped the words at Kinu. She peered at him, and shrugged.  
"Yeah? Well, you weren't going to help."  
"Yeah, stupid, but I don't want you hanging out with that creep either!"

The man who invited her chuckled, and shook his head.  
"Shouldn't you be encouraging her? That _is_ what you teachers do, right?"  
"Yeah, I'll encourage you... I'll shove my foot up your-"  
"I don't think you should say something like that at work, Gin-chan." Kinu interrupted, only to be met with an annoyed glare.

Standing up, the girl pulled her bag on. The two started away, disregarding the Ginpachi's disapproval.


	11. Effort

The pair sat at a nearby outdoor cafe, eating dumplings and rice. Instead of ordering separately, they opted to get a large serving to share. The food was set on the round plastic table of the fenced in patio. The smell of cooking meat lingered on the heat of the day, only furthering their appetites.  
"So you like dark literature as well?" The one eye male raised an eyebrow as he spoke, and Kinu nodded.  
"Mm. How far are you?"  
"Chapter thirty four; when the dragon starts demanding more sacrifices."

Nodding once more, Kinu lifted a dumpling to her lips.

With nothing else to talk about, Takasugi decided to keep the conversation on the book.  
"If you were in Ethan's position, what would you have done?"

The question seemed to catch the girl off guard, and she immediately tilted her head. Placing her elbow on the table, she rested her chin on a single finger.  
"I wondered that when I was reading it. After thinking about it, I came up with the perfect way of getting the jewels, completely unharmed."  
Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi waited for her solution. He leaned back in his chair, and set his chopsticks on his side of the large plate of food. Though she had never considered herself a 'social butterfly', Kinu decided to at least try to uphold a conversation with the man.

"The main issue was that he broke into the tomb, and took the jewels out of greed alone, right? Well if he would have sent his son instead of going himself everything would have been fine. Since his son was already terminally ill, whether he made the sacrifices would not have mattered, he only had one month already. Plus, his son would not have been acting out of greed, but love for Ethan. By doing that, he never would have had to kill his son, or any of his friends. The law would not have been after him, and he wouldn't have to answer to the dragon. In other words, he would have gotten the same treasure, without the consequences. His son would have died naturally, and in a matter of weeks, Ethan would have the richest man in the town."

Upon hearing the girl's explanation, Takasugi was slightly surprised. She really had read the book, and she had come up with the perfect way to avoid the curse. It was simple enough to be stupid, but very clever at that. In all honesty, it was perfect; sacrificing someone else to achieve your goal. The man nodded, and silence fell over the pair as they started to eat again.

"Who are you?" Glancing up at Kinu Takasugi realized that introductions had been skipped. It made sense for her to ask, and the man smirked.  
"Takasugi Shinsuke. The guidance counselor, as you've probably already heard."  
"You can call me Kinu. Or whatever else you think of."

The two remained silent as they ate. Kinu watched the owner of the small restaurant cooking behind the counter as she bit into her dumpling. There was not much conversation to be had. Mostly the two remained silent, neither regarding the other. When she gazed at Takasugi, he was darkly staring off into space. Soon he had finished eating, and leaned back in his chair, still staring at the stone tile of the ground.  
A small, murmured thanks caught his attention, and he nodded, not bothering to glance at Kinu.

On the way back to school, Kinu walked in front of the man. She seemed to be lost in thought, and so did Takasugi. Attention shifted to Kinu's pocket as a rock song filled the air. She soon pulled out a phone, and stared at the screen. After silencing the ringer, she shoved it back into her pocket. Takasugi did not care to ask why. They just continued back towards the school, in complete silence. Once back at Gintama high, the two went their separate ways without so much as a wave. Takasugi returned to his office, and started on some paperwork.

* * *

When the day was over, Ginpachi gave Kinu a ride home. Instead of immediately leaving as he usually would, the man parked in the driveway, and started inside once Kinu got off the moped. She watched him, before slowly following. The moment the door opened, Kinu's mother practically grinned to death.

"Ginpachi! You're back! Come to the kitchen, I'll make your favorite cookies!"  
Smiling, Ginpachi nodded. The man took off his lab coat, and draped it over one arm. Kinu locked the front door, and followed him to the kitchen. Sitting at the plain table Kinu watched as some meaningless conversation was initiated.

"You're getting taller every time I see you!" Her mother grinned, and Ginpachi crossed his arms, obviously loving the attention.  
"Cut it out, ma! I'm a grown man!" He snapped, unable to conceal his own smile. Kinu expressionlessly looked on, leaning on the table.  
"It's true, don't be so modest! I can tell you've been working out too, have you gotten a girlfriend? You'll have to bring her around when your fathers out one day." Peering at the man over her shoulder, the woman offered another warm smile.

"Heh, if I do find somebody good enough, I'll make sure to do just that."

Gazing behind Ginpachi, Kinu saw her father stumble around the corner. He had on a pair of jeans, and was rubbing the stubble of his chin.

"Oiiii Ginpachi! Yer here! I thought that was you!" The man slurred, walking to the table behind the teacher.  
Turning around, Ginpachi nodded.  
"What's up, pops?"  
"Awh, nothin' just doin' the same old shit. You know how it is." Placing a hand on Ginpachi's head, the older man playfully ruffled his hair.

"Ki, why can't you be more like Gin, here? Geeze, yer just sitting there lookin' all depressed, an morbid! You ain't got no reason to be-"  
"Oi, oi, lay off her. She's fine." Ginpachi interrupted, and the man peered down at him. Soon, he nodded, and the conversation refocused on Ginpachi.

Kinu was relieved. Only Ginpachi would stick up for her. On top of that, her father wouldn't listen to anybody else. A short while later, a plate of sugar cookies was placed on the table, and Ginpachi eagerly consumed them. At least he was having fun.

When the man left, Kinu waved him off, and sat on the porch. Another night of nothingness. Deep in contemplation, the girl leaned back onto the steps, and stared up at the darkening sky. Her thoughts seemed to be miles away, and her eyes grew more distant at the moment. Small rain drops started to fall to the ground, yet received no attention.

A moment passed, and Kinu made a small decision. If Takasugi liked the book he was reading, she had a few more he would enjoy. She would take one to school, and let him have it. Not like she would need it again. That night, rain continued to pour around the house. Kinu slept on the porch as usual, protected by the roof of the deck. Her mother came out a few times, asking if she wanted to come inside, or if she needed a pillow, but Kinu simply shook her head. Though the woman was kind, it did not make sense for her to put up with her father's alcoholism. If nothing else, it was annoying.

Alone, Kinu reached into her school bag, and pulled out a small pipe.

* * *

When morning arrived, school started as it normally would. Well, until Otose saw Kinu.  
"You're still wearing the men's uniform?! How many times do I have to tell you- Just- Go. Go to the counselor, or go home." The elder woman pointed in the direction of Takasugi's office, and Kinu stared up at her.  
"Home." The girl stated, turning around. Before she could even take to steps, Otose had grabbed her backpack and was dragging her away. Of course, they ended up in the guidance counselor's office.

The moment the door opened, Takasugi peered up from his computer, only to find Otose looking like an enraged stallion, ready to kick the first rancher who dared approach. The woman huffed to his desk, dragging Kinu by her backpack. Kinu simply held her arms out for balance, and did not protest being pulled around at all. Otose slammed her hand on Takasugi's desk, and tightened her jaw.  
"OI! Get this girl to wear the girl's uniform! NOW! She can't return to class until she had a skirt on! TODAY! Talk to her, find out what the hell's wrong with her! Make her talk! Do something! Fix her!" After barking her commands, Otose stormed out of the office, leaving the two alone. Kinu silently stared after her, before turning to Takasugi. He focused his eye on her, and motioned to the chairs across from him. To see Otose so annoyed by something so trivial was not a common sight. Normally, the woman could even harness motherly habits. It seemed as if her uncertainty towards the girl made her on edge.

Nodding, the girl sat down. Instead of talking, Takasugi returned his gaze to the monitor, and finished checking his email. When he finished, Kinu placed a book on his desk, and slid it towards him.  
"What's this?" The cover said 'To Embrace Poison' and there was a picture of a ominous black vial on a white table.

"If you like 'Destroying Light', you'll enjoy this as well."  
Nodding, Takasugi grabbed the book, and eyed the back.  
"Hm. Thanks." An odd smile curled his lips, and Kinu nodded.

Placing the book back on his desk, Takasugi opened one of his drawers. The man produced a purple book, titled "Silhouette of the Soul". He offered it to Kinu, asking if she had read it before. The girl shook her head, and took the book. She also thanked him, and they agreed to trade books, instead of loaning them to one another. Such a productive counseling session.


	12. Uniforms

"So tell me why you don't want to wear the girl's uniform."

After a while of silence, Takasugi decided to address the issue. Kinu peered up at him from the book he had given her, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hm?"  
"What's wrong with the uniform?" He repeated, glancing back at his new book for a second.  
"Oh... Comfort."

Nodding, the one-eyed man leaned onto his desk. He studied the odd expression the girl was making, before continuing.

"Have you tried the girl's uniform on before?"  
Kinu shook her head, and he nodded once more.  
"Alright. Well, why don't you try it on once, and make your decision then?"  
"Don't want to." The girl murmured, and he chuckled in response.

This was going to be a challenge. It was obvious that she did not care. About anything. Getting the girl to dress accordingly was going to require careful plotting, and execution of a plan. Silence consumed the dim office, and Takasugi pretended to read again. He would have to make use of their shared interest, and convince the girl that she would benefit from wearing the proper uniform. The perfect method was formulated, and the man placed his new book on the desk.

Kinu icily peered at him as he pulled two books from a drawer.  
"Have you read this?" Takasugi asked, holding up a book called "Evolution's Dust".  
The girl nodded, and he mimicked her motion.  
"Good. You know how Carla was afraid of change? If she hadn't decided to listen to her friend, and switch jobs, she never would have met her husband."  
"Her husband also _beat_ her to _death_ at the end of the story." Kinu added in a monotone.

Frowning, Takasugi shifted his gaze. Yeah. That was true, and he had not thought about that.  
"But they were happy together. Erm, before he got addicted to heroin. Changes can have positive effects on life. It's up to the person making the decisions to control the effects. If you were to wear the skirt, I'm sure that you'll have a lot more... Friends?" The one eyed man raised an eyebrow, and Kinu shook her head.  
"Have you ever heard of misanthropy? It's a natural allergic reaction had by an intelligent, thinking person when confronted by a world of tribalized, reactionary proto-humans. Possibly the most rational, reasonable attitude when dealing with your fellow human."

Sighing, Takasugi rolled his eye. Of course, he knew what misanthropy was.  
"Yes, very true. I'm sure that you like somebody right?"  
When Kinu lowered her gaze, the man knew he had found leverage. Of course, she liked somebody. She was a teenage girl. The girl's posture changed, and her shoulders slightly slumped.  
"Most likely, if you were to wear the skirt, he would look at you more." The one eyed man stated, and Kinu shook her head.

"I doubt it. He probably thinks I'm creepy like everybody else. He hasn't even glanced at me in the few weeks I have been here. It doesn't matter, that won't work on me." Murmuring the words, Kinu returned her gaze to her new book. She was referring to the sandy haired boy in her classes. The one with the large S on his shirt. He had not paid her any mind at all.

Approach number two. Grabbing his second book, Takasugi held it up.  
"What about for this?"  
The moment Kinu saw the book her eyes immediately widened. She leaned forward, as if to make sure she was reading the cover properly.  
"Atlantis in the Shadows? How did you- It's not supposed to be out for another month!" Reaching for the book, the girl was disappointed when Takasugi moved it out of her reach.  
"I have my ways. You have to put on the girl's uniform for it. No negotiations." Smirking the words, the one-eyed man knew he had her. She had no choice but to listen now. Her internal struggle was obvious, yet he knew she would not refuse a chance to read such a highly anticipated novel. Especially before it was released.

"Hmm... Interesting... And if I still say no?"  
"You'll never be able to buy it- It's restricted, you know." Takasugi's smirk widened and Kinu scowled at him. She muttered something under her breath, and he was positive she had caved.  
"Hmm?" He teased, and the girl shot him another dirty look.  
"Fine." She grumbled, gazing at the ground. Nodding Takasugi stood up. He instructed her to wait there while he found an extra uniform. Of course, the man took the book with him, after placing the cover over it.

After a few minutes, he returned with an outfit. The man placed it in her lap, and told her to change. He left the room again, and waited outside.

* * *

Kinu stood up, suddenly anxious. It was the only way to get the book. If she did not agree, she would have to wait three more months for her birthday before she could read it. The girl nervously pulled the plastic wrap from the uniform, and allowed the fabric to unfold in her hands. After studying it, she reluctantly re-dressed herself. She knew this was a horrible decision. Something like this would only make her appear to be even creepier. There were reasons behind her choice of the boy's uniform. Her arms and legs were completely concealed. It was deeper than mere comfort, yet could be summed up in that one word. When she finished, she walked to the door, and opened it.

Takasugi's initial response was surprise. It was not a pleasant form of the emotion either. Glancing around the hallway to see if anybody else had seen her, the man ushered her back into the room, and closed the door.

"What happened to you?" The question was asked in a hushed tone, and Takasugi motioned to the girl's legs and arms.

She dropped her gaze, and waved the words off. Light bruises adorned a portion of the girl's skin. All were fading, but two seemed to be darker and the most prominent. One on her forearm, and the other on the outside of her left calve.

"I fell." She lied, and the man shook his head.  
"You fell? How many times? On both sides?"  
Kinu nodded and Takasugi sighed. Something was going on.  
"Uh, I was walking down the stairs, and slipped." She added, and the man shook his head again.

"Look, get a pair of tights, and keep the jacket of your other uniform." Murmuring the words, Takasugi, placed a hand to his head. This was not good. After seeing something like that he was obligated to do paper work, and a sort of security check. Nobody would believe that "Stair" excuse. It was obvious that the girl had been hit. Most likely repetitively. Leaving the room once more, Takasugi waited for the girl to change back into her other uniform.

When she finished, he entered his office, and sat at his desk.  
"Kinu, do you expect me to believe the stair excuse?"  
Gazing at the man, Kinu slowly nodded. Rolling his eye, Takasugi placed his elbows on the table. The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to think of what he should do.

To his surprise, Kinu walked to his side. The girl softly placed a hand on his shoulder, and gazed down at him. When he met her eyes she offered a smile.  
"It's fine." The words were a low chuckle, and though she was smiling, she did not sound happy. An answer was not produced. Instead, the two simply studied one another. Kinu started towards the door, and her hand slipped away. She grasped her bag, and tucked the extra uniform inside of it. As the girl pulled the door open, Takasugi spoke.  
"Otose said if you don't wear the skirt, you can't go to class."

"I guess I'll go somewhere else." She murmured, and with that, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, I just want to give credit to the definition of misanthropy to urbanditionary. I was trying to think of a way to explain it on my own terms, but their definition was much funnier. Too good to try to rephrase. So there you go. Yep. I cheated. Lol**


	13. Conscience

To call the police would be too much of a hassle. It was obvious that Takasugi was obligated to do something about Kinu's bruises. Injuries such as that did not just appear on their own. The girl obviously did not fall down some stairs. Then again, doing something would require paperwork. If he acted as though he had seen nothing, it would be much easier. In the end, she was just another student, who had no particular importance. Takasugi did not care to help anybody. As long as he received his pay, the man was satisfied. Deep in contemplation, he leaned back in his chair. To call or not to call, that was the true question.

Apparently, he had been reading too much. He was starting to quote books in a horribly corny way when he thought. Sighing, the man stood up. Maybe he did not have to do anything so drastic. He would keep his own file, and study the girl on his own. If his assumption was right, then, and only then, would he get involved. That way, he would not have to worry about legal procedures, or anything else.

The man stood up, and started towards the door of his office. Stopping mid-stride, he peered at his desk. She had left the book; probably because she had not worn the uniform. Sliding the book into his hands, he started after the girl.

* * *

Walking the hallway, Kinu caught sight of somebody she wanted to talk to. The girl had not seen her yet. Matako's back was facing Kinu, and she was walking towards the bathroom. When the girl turned into the small restroom, Kinu followed behind her. By the time she had entered the loo, Matako was in a stall. Kinu patiently waited for her to finish, and once the door opened, Matako caught sight of the girl. She scowled, and immediately jumped on the defensive.

"What do you want?" Hissing the words, Matako moved to the sink, watching the pale girl in the mirror. To her surprise, Kinu simply crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Matako started to wash her hands, coldly glaring at Kinu. The girl's blank expression, changed into a slight contemplative frown.

"Listen, I think you have the wrong idea about me. I am not a violent, or mean person, I just don't like to talk. You've probably guessed that I'm not very social. I do not dislike you specifically; I have a general aversion towards everybody. That being said I would like to talk with you every now and again."

To hear Kinu speak was slightly surprising. Especially when she had said so much. Frowning, Matako grabbed a few paper napkins and turned around. Drying her hands, Matako leaned against the countertop watching Kinu. The girl was expectantly staring at her, waiting for a response.

"Are you serious? You think that you can just come and tell me you don't like everybody, then expect me to hang out with you? You're fucking crazy! You practically attacked me for trying to get you to change! _What_ is wrong with you?" After snapping the words, Matako slammed the napkins she had dried her hands on in the trash.

Kinu nodded slowly, before smiling.  
"I know. And I don't know. Either way, I wanted to apologize. I should not have been so harsh. You were the first person to truly approach me, and I'm not used to that sort of thing. So, whether you believe me or not, I do hope that you forgive me."  
Offering a slight, formal bow, Kinu glanced up at the girl. She gracefully rose up, and turned away. Without another word, she left the bathroom, and Matako. The blonde stared after her, genuinely surprised. If anything, she had expected another creepy interaction, not an apology. But the way Kinu watched her as she bowed was sort of unnerving...

* * *

In all actuality, Kinu was not a rude person. She did not want anybody to think of her as such. Even more so, she did not care what they thought; simply preferred to remain anonymous. The fact that she had allowed annoyance to consume her was not something she wanted to admit. Matako had been the first person to approach her, and she was not proud of her first impression. Of course, she truly did not care, but then again, it was not as if she had spoken to anybody else. Most likely if the guy she had taken an interest in heard of what she had said, she would never have a chance.

Not exactly like she had one in the first place. She did not even know his name.

Starting toward the entrance of the school, Kinu almost bumped into Takasugi. Apparently, the man had come to find her. He stepped back, before they could collide, and so did she. For some reason, the one-eyed man appeared to be frustrated. He sighed, and shifted his gaze. Without a word, Takasugi extended the book towards Kinu. She frowned, and gently placed her hands around the cover.

Peering down at the girl's delicate movements, Takasugi released the book. It was obvious that she would not pull it away. Kinu stared at the book, and Takasugi turned away from her.  
"Come on."

Still frowning, she obliged. The girl followed Takasugi to the entrance and soon the parking lot. He stopped beside a nice black car and started to unlock it.  
"Where are we-"  
"I'll give you a ride home." The one eyed man stated. A hint of annoyance hung in the man's voice, yet Kinu did not question him. She hesitated for a moment, before opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat.

The interior of the vehicle was chocolate colored leather. It was cold against Kinu's clothes as she uncomfortably gazed at Takasugi. The windows were tinted, blocking most of the sun. Silently starting the car, the man glanced at Kinu. She was expressionlessly studying him. In all honesty, it was an unnerving look. Well, it would be to anybody but him. He simply ignored the girl, and started away from the school.

A few short directions and turns later, they were pulling into a driveway. There was a silver car already parked in front of the house, which (not to Takasugi's surprise) was not two-stories high. Therefore, there was no staircase inside for her to fall down. Kinu murmured her thanks, and started to reach towards the door. Before she could, Takasugi grabbed her wrist.  
"Wait-"  
It was an innocent gesture, yet the girl snatched her arm away. An obvious look of pain crossed her, as she yelped in surprise. Immediately after the unexpected outburst, silence fell over the two. Kinu did not look at Takasugi. He remained slightly leaned towards her, frowning in confusion.

Was it what he thought? That couldn't be possible, right? But then again, from what he had seen of the girl, it would not be a surprise. She did not seem to care about anything. Not even herself.


	14. Threats

Under the sleeve of the girl's uniform, she had another layer of thick fabric. Sort of like a wristband... Instead of waiting for the girl to speak, Takasugi slowly grabbed her arm again, higher this time. Kinu did not move, or turn to face him. Her gaze had settled on something out of the window. Moving as carefully as possible, the man gripped her hand, and pushed her sleeve up. As he had thought, there was a wristband, but a dress shirt blocked him for examining any further.

He wondered how he had not noticed the black fabric when Kinu had put the girl's uniform on. However, when he thought back to it, she had not taken it off. In all actuality, he was more focused on the bruises at the time. The girl had clasped her hands behind her after he pushed her back into his office. So it was definitely hiding something...

Still determined to discover the reasoning behind her reaction, Takasugi turned her hand over so her palm was up. He unbuttoned the cuffs of her dress shirt, and paused. Only the wristband remained. Did it conceal what he expected? Had he already guessed what was under it? Kinu did not seem to be opposing him; simply shut down. Even her breaths were inaudible. The air grew thick, and Takasugi eased a finger under the side of the material. Before he could move it, Kinu placed a hand over his.  
"Stop." A low whisper carried the command to the man's ears, and he peered at her. Calmly meeting his eye with hers, Kinu tried to ignore the suspicious realization, which had crossed him. Despite the fact that she clearly did not want him to see, Takasugi tightened his grip on the back of her wrist. Apparently, this girl was more screwed up then he had imagined. Positive that his assumption was correct, the man disregarded her almost pleading expression. If she really did not want him to see, she would have pulled away by now.

Nobody had ever taken the time to actually speak to her but Takasugi. Even Ginpachi did not realize Kinu's habit. The only thing Ginpachi knew was that her dad was a violent drunk. However, after talking to the man a few times, and sticking up for her, Ginpachi had assumed the issue was solved. After a pause, she allowed the man to slide the fabric up her arm. The movement burned, and she sharply inhaled at the contact. Another spell of quiet took them, as Takasugi caught sight of a more personal perspective.

"W- What have you..?"

Too ashamed to even look at the man, Kinu dropped her head. Takasugi studied the marks the girl had undoubtedly inflicted upon herself. Her skin was red, and puffy, signaling the wound was fresh. Written on her wrist was a single word, encompassed by straight slashes. The man laid her arm on the center console, and leaned back onto the door behind him. He turned the engine off, still staring at the word. "Useless". Did she really think that? Kinu still had not looked at him. She had not said a single thing, and her hair blocked her from Takasugi's view.

What could he do about this? The more he learned about the girl, the more she seemed to be screaming for help; recognition, _something_.

Tired of being on display, Kinu moved her arm into her lap. Still using her hair to hide herself, the girl started to redress her arm. She knew that her every motion was being carefully studied, as she repositioned her wristband, buttoned her cuff, and pulled her sleeve back down. In the hopes of avoiding further conversation, the girl quickly grabbed her bag, which was by her feet. She pushed the book in her lap into the largest zipper, and quickly started to reach towards the door. Before she could open it, Takasugi pulled her back once more. The man had grabbed her shoulder and wrist again.

Forced to face him, Kinu attempted to peer at everything but the man. He was leaning towards her, too close for comfort. Worry creased her brow, upon seeing his slight scowl. His grip on her wrist painfully tightened, as he demanded she look at him. Flinching at the sting of her arm, the girl barely managed to hold his gaze.

"Don't you think that's stupid? Why the hell would you-"  
"It's not that serious..." Murmuring the words, Kinu was surprised when Takasugi shook his head.

"And you're high. If you think I cannot tell, or smell the smoke on your clothes, you're wrong. From now on, you will wear the girl's uniform. Every day, you come to my office. Every day, you show me your wrist. After it's healed, you'll still do the same. If I see one more... What would your parents think? What about Ginpachi? Do they know?" Irritation had taken the man, and Kinu lowered her gaze. Unsatisfied with her silence, Takasugi released her shoulder, and roughly raised her chin. She peered at him, yet continuously looked away.

"If you think I'll idly watch you kill yourself, you're mistaken. You've got to return my book, and keep writing your 'Disturbing' poems to entertain me. When your teachers tell you to practice your vocabulary, this is _not_ what they mean." Takasugi tightened his grip on her wrist once more, and Kinu hissed in protest, yet did not move.

Holding his eye with her own, the girl softly placed a hand to his chest.  
"It's fine... Really..." The ghost of a smile teased her lips, and the man studied her.

Something about this situation was having the wrong effect on Takasugi. Between knowing that he was causing her pain, and the gentle touch, his body was misbehaving. The expression the girl held was not helping either. A slight frown had taken her delicate features, yet seemed to portray something else. Something other than worry, or confusion. Maybe even a hint of longing. There was barely any distance between them, and that did not make things easier. Still scowling, the man released Kinu, and turned away. Maybe if he just stared out of the window, and focused on how angry he had become...

While he was reminding himself of his annoyance, a hand was carefully placed in the middle of his back. The contact made him try to arch away, but the persistent hand gripped the fabric between them.

"Don't tell..."

Receiving no response, Kinu tugged at the man's shirt.  
"I know you hear me."

Takasugi remained quiet, ignoring the soft spoken girl behind him. His thoughts were easily concealed by his aversion of the girl's eyes when he glanced towards her. Without a word, he turned his car off, and pulled the key from the ignition. Kinu carefully watched him, worry creasing her brow. She had not released his shirt, and was still leaned towards the man. Not sparing a single glance, Takasugi briskly brushed her hand away. The man placed his hand the handle of the door, and Kinu grabbed him once more. She pulled him back, with surprising force, and Takasugi felt irritation creep over him. Why did she keep touching him? Wasn't it obvious that he wanted her to knock it off.

"What are you doing?" Hushed urgency hung on her voice, and the man ignored the question. When he turned away once more, she forced the man to almost lay back against the center console. The girl draped one of her arms around him, resting her hand on his shoulder. She leaned into his back, not speaking a single word. The motion was oddly comfortable, yet obviously not intended to be. Her grip on the back of his shirt tightened, as she girl leaned into him. Her lips were just beside his ear. For once, Takasugi felt surprise cross him. The girls arms tightened once more and he felt her lips graze his ear as she spoke.

"Do you like knives? I do... Though I find they are difficult to thread... A needle is too thin though... So many options, when it comes to silencing you..."

Okay, this was causing a horrible sense of excitement to stir. Takasugi knew he needed to move. The girl's threats did not bother him in the least. Nevertheless... That was not the issue. Her hand slipped from his back to his throat, and she barely traced a line across his skin.

"Maybe a traditional approach would be appropriate, but where's the fun in that..?"

Before she could continue, the man twisted around. He shoved her back against the door behind her, and pinned her in place. Kinu blankly stared up at the dark smirk that had taken the man. He could detect a hint of surprise in her features, but ignored it. Leaning towards the girl, Takasugi brought his face within inches of her own.  
"If you intended to frighten me, you failed..."

Her brow furrowed, and she remained deathly still. Despite her lack of movement, the man obviously did not impress her. He increased the pressure on her shoulder, and placed his free hand on the seat between her legs. Of course, he was not thinking of that, but she was fully aware of it.

"Do _not_ play with me... You may be able to scare others with your flimsy warnings... But I am not so easy to intimidate. My methods would be something even you could scarcely fathom."

The entirety of his speech, he maintained an amused smirk. A moment of mutual silence passed, as though they were sizing one another up. Takasugi studied the oddly cool expression the girl held. She still seemed to be unfazed, and stared up at him with cold curiosity. Her black bangs concealed half of her interest, yet it was apparent that she did not find his words alarming. Kinu slightly fidgeted, as if she would move away from the hand pinning her in place. She lightly nudged the man back by his shoulder, and tapped his forearm with her thigh. Peering down, Takasugi realized the odd placement of his hand. Maintaining his confidence, he slowly moved away, and sat back in the driver's seat. He had a right to put his hand anywhere he wanted. No words were exchanged.

Instead of making his obligation obvious, the man motioned for her to leave. Kinu watched him for a moment before silently grabbing her bag, and getting out of the car. The girl walked to the mailbox, pulled out a small envelope, and moved to the steps of the brick house. Without even glancing at Takasugi, she focused all of her attention on the letter, and silently opened it.

Shaking his head, the man started the car. He pulled out of the driveway, and started back towards the school. He would have to think about this.


	15. Loud Doors Kill

_"I escort you there  
You never noticed me though  
Simply a shadow_

_I worship your smile  
Scrapeing at your window pane  
Eternal slumber"_

The letter Kinu had received contained weird haikus. Rolling her eyes, the girl glanced at the step beside her. She had noticed it when she sat down, yet paid it no attention. A box of mint pocky, with a small red bow around it. She didn't need this right now. Not the pocky, she loved pocky, but she did not need whoever the weirdo was to demand her attention once more. To rise from the darkness, and try to call out to her, while remaining unseen. Grabbing the box of pocky, Kinu tossed it into the road. A car ran over it, seconds later, and the girl glanced over the street. Haha. Hope that idiot is crying now.

Two days passed, one of which was the weekend. When school had restarted the second day, Takasugi noticed that Kinu was avoiding him. She had worn the girls' uniform, with black tights, and the girl's shirt had long sleeves. Despite the fact that she had listened to Takasugi, she did not stop by his office, nor did she speak to him. It was not as if she tried to hide herself. In fact, the girl had gracefully walked past him, and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Ignoring the icy expression, Takasugi had done the same; keeping his hands in his pockets.

* * *

At the end of the day, the man came to a conclusion. He would call her parents, and see what they were about. Most likely, the girl was just some angst-filled spoiled brat, with too much time on her hands. Probably pampered to perfection, and unrightfully depressed. Sitting at his desk, Takasugi pulled the girl's file up on his computer. He located her parent's phone number, and grabbed his cell phone. His office phone had been damage by a spilled cup of coffee that morning.

The dial tone sounded, and the man was greeted with a standard "Moshi moshi"  
Willing himself to sound professional, Takasugi started. Though the dark tone of his voice remained.  
"Yes, Hello. Is this Mrs. Inoue?" Raising his pipe to his lips, the man waited for a response.  
"Yes." The woman responded, sounding vaguely interested.  
"Good. This is Taka-"  
"You idiot, this is my phone. Do you really think my parents filled out my school forms?"

It was Kinu. The man almost dropped his pipe. What the fuck. Placing a hand to his head, Takasugi sighed.  
"Why the hell would you put your own number, instead of your parent's?" Annoyance tinged within the man, and he tightened his jaw. This girl was clever. She had planned this. She already knew what he would do.

"Do you really think I would let the school call them every time I did something?"  
Shaking his head, Takasugi glanced back at his computer. His eye settled on the emergency contacts in Kinu's file. She really was a step ahead of him. How could she have done this so smoothly? It was impossible for a file like hers to be accepted, especially without verifying the contacts.  
"Your emergency number is the same... What good would calling _you_ if something bad happened to _you_ do?!"  
"Well, I like to be an active parent." The girl snickered, in her usual nonchalant tone.  
Before Takasugi could find a response, Kinu had hung up.

Grumbling under his breath, Takasugi leaned back in his chair. Somehow, she had outsmarted him. This would not happen again. He would go straight to her house, and meet her parents. Surely, she could not interfere with that. The man stood up, and shoved a few files into his briefcase. He would beat this girl at her own game. Upon leaving his office, he locked the door behind himself. All he had to do was report to Otose about his talk with the penguin mime that was always with Katsura. That thing would not wear a uniform. It just held the same sign that said "No" up until Takasugi started to read his book again. So much for progress.

* * *

After talking with the elderly woman, Takasugi started towards the entrance. On his way, he glanced into one of the gym rooms, only to find Kinu sitting on the edge of the pool. He paused, and contemplated going in the room, and demanding his book back; she had annoyed him that much. Then he saw her pull a pipe from her backpack.

What the hell was that idiot doing?! Just because her back was to the door did not mean nobody could see her! Her legs were dangling into the deep end of the pool, and she grabbed a small lighter. Scowling, Takasugi opened the door, and started to her side. When the door closed, it seemed to slam. He had not made a sound when he entered the room, but the slam seemed to startle the girl. She jumped, and peered at him over her shoulder before falling into the pool.

Amused by the sight, Takasugi glanced at the pipe, which had fallen to the ground where the girl had been sitting. He walked to the edge of the pool, unable to keep from laughing. _She was drowning; right there. _The man almost doubled over at the sight of the girl thrashing about under the surface of the pool. It would not matter, not like anybody in the school would care. If anything, it was probably doing the girl a favor. At least she would not kill herself. Takasugi still had not stopped laughing when she stopped moving.

Seconds passed, and he figured he should do something. Maybe it was serious. Kinu was sinking, and he was the only person that knew she was here. Sighing, the man pulled his jacket off and laid it and his briefcase on the ground beside her bag. Huh, she really was not moving, just kinda sitting there. Suppressing the urge to laugh again, the man dived into the pool. It did not take long to bring Kinu up, and drag her to the edge. Pulling himself up, and the girl as well, Takasugi laid her on the side of the pool. Water splashed around the pair, forming a large puddle.

Shit, she really had drowned. Who didn't know how to swim? As tedious as it seemed, CPR would probably be necessary. Especially after he spent most of his time watching the girl. However, who could blame him? Anybody else would have done the same thing. Shaking his head to keep from laughing at her once more, Takasugi listened for the girl's breaths. She was not breathing; amusing. Takasugi started to deliver chest compressions, trying not to find this funny. The man tilted her head back, and pinched her nose. After giving her breath, he repeated the process. It did not take long, for a hand to grip his wet shirt, and the girl to gasp. She turned away and a coughing fit took her.

Takasugi leaned back, as the girl placed her free hand on her chest. The man was slightly panting, yet still wanted to laugh at the odd circumstance. Who would have known she would drown the moment you pushed her in water? Her wet hair framed her face, dripping on her shirt, and the floor. After her few seconds of coughing subsided, she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Don't sneak up on me." Annoyance weighed on her voice, and he smirked.  
"Don't smoke at school. Or sit on the side of the pool if you can't swim, dumb ass." Rolling his eye, the man grabbed the girl's pipe. Though he played it off well, realization had crossed him. It had not meant anything at the time, but he had actually just... The thought caused his motions to cease and the man stared at the girl who was still frowning.

She also studied him, before crossing her arms. Kinu shifted her gaze, and locked her eyes to the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Stop..."  
Another slight epiphany occurred. The white uniform shirt was practically translucent. Her black bra was easily visible. Quickly averting his gaze, Takasugi grabbed the jacket of his own uniform. Without a word, he shoved it at Kinu. This was not a good situation to be in. The girl took the jacket, and concealed herself. Standing up, Takasugi grabbed his briefcase. He murmured something about finding another uniform for the girl, and helped her up. She nodded, and grabbed her school bag. Before the man could start away, she grabbed his sleeve. Water trailed down his wrist as he peered at her.

"Give it back."  
It was obvious that she was referring to her pipe, and he simply shook his head.  
"Do you think I'm scared to reach into your pocket?"  
"If I was you, I would be." Leaving it at that, Takasugi continued away from the girl.


	16. Home

After making Kinu change into a dry uniform, Takasugi offered her a ride home. She accepted, and they rode in silence. It was obvious that neither wanted to be the first to speak. Though a bit of tension hung in the air, nobody cared to break it. Both were annoyed with the other.

The man had not even bothered to change. He figured that once he got home, he could take care of the clothes issue. Then meet Kinu's parents. The girl got out of the car without a word, and Takasugi left, equally quiet.

* * *

"OI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS PUT THE BATHROOM!?"  
As much as it sounded like the house was undergoing construction, it was not. Kinu closed the door behind herself, only to find her dad in another one of his moods.  
"It's in the last place it was! _Fucking idiot..." _Shaking her head, Kinu dropped her bag. Somewhere in the house, she could hear her mom sobbing. Sighing, the girl walked to her room. She passed her father in the hallway, and the man grabbed her shoulders.

Turned to face him, Kinu tried to ignore the heavy scent of alcohol.  
"Hey- Hey- Drive me to the liquor store." The man frowned down at her, as she shook her head.

"I don't have a license right now. Remember how you crashed the car, and made me take the blame? Yeah, the police didn't like that." Cringing at the combination of the scent, and the disembodied sobbing, Kinu pulled away from the man's grasp. He almost fell, but placed a hand on the wall.  
"Look, you gotta point me towards the toilet."

An immediate frown creased Kinu's brow as the man lazily blinked. A sudden splatter caught her attention, and she gazed down at the man's boxers. Sure enough, her speculation was correct.

"Are you peeing? Seriously? If it was that bad, you could have walked to the kitchen to use the sink, or the porch at least! Do you know how disgusting that is?!" Unable to control the tone of her voice any longer, Kinu found herself shouting the words at the shell of a man. He glared at her, stepping through the puddle he was in the process of creating. The girl did not lessen her infuriated stance, so he decided to fix it himself. With a single, heavy slap, Kinu found herself leaned against the wall. Of course, she knew better than to say anything to the man. The lingering sting of the blow signaled that he had used the back of his hand. Also that his class ring had not been removed.

Normally she would ignore him, but something so obscene was impossible to overlook. Wherever her mother was, the sound of the commotion was enough to rouse her from her salty coma.

"Riku!" The woman could be heard shouting.  
Before she could reach them, Kinu glared at the man.  
"One day you'll be too old to move." The warning seemed to have no effect. Maybe the man did not understand the implications; the fact that she would probably end up caring for him. Most likely, her mother would die first, the kind people always do.

"Awh, quit yer blabberin', and mop this up. Next time put the damn bathroom where it belongs, and clean yer fuckin' face. _Walkin' 'round here all high and mighty. Yer not so great now huh?_ Just damn lazy!" The man's mumbling continued, as he turned and lumbered away.

Scowling, Kinu pushed herself from the wall, and turned towards her room. Fuck him and his piss. This was the exact reason as to why she would never enter the house unless necessary. The girl completely ignored everything after that. Simply went through the motions of living. As the girl grabbed a clean pair of clothes, there was a knock at her door. Walking to the sound, the girl was not surprised to find her mother on the other side; grinning as usual.

"Honey, you need to pay more attention to where you're going! Doors have sharp edges, you know!" The woman placed her thumb to Kinu's eyebrow, as if it would aid the ache. The girl simply glanced at her, before walking around the woman. Apparently, she had cleaned up the watery mess in the hallway. Not a single word was spared before Kinu took a shower.

Her excuses always came from her mother. Anytime something would happen, the woman would come up with an event that could cause a similar injury, if not the exact same kind. After her shower, the girl pulled on a pair of loose black pants, and a grey, long sleeved v-neck. Still lost in her own thoughts, Kinu left the house. She took her school bag to the porch, to at least attempt to get some homework done.


	17. Picture Perfect

Twilight was starting to set over the world, as a car pulled into the driveway. At first, she paid it no mind. The girl was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows at the top of the steps. Her gaze was focused on her notebook, not caring about the random car. Then a thought crossed her. Who on earth would come to visit her parents? They were such a fucked up combination, she would be surprised if anybody pulled into their driveway just to turn around. The moment she peered at the car her heart almost dropped. Though it was hidden by her lack of expression, the girl stopped kicking her legs above her. She locked her ankles together, and allowed her calve to fall against the back of her thighs.

Much to her dismay, Takasugi got out of the car. He closed the door, and glanced at the girl holding no emotion whatsoever. If anything he appeared to be annoyed, but then again, he always had a hint of an anti-social vibe. The man tucked his hands into his pockets, and started towards the front door. He had ditched his usual crimson shirt for a dark purple button up instead. Kinu rested her jaw on her palm as he approached, watching his every move.

"Really? You're gonna tell on me in front of me? Look, just go home..." For some reason, the words were spoken with a bitter bite. Takasugi raised an eyebrow to her, before completely ignoring the girl. When he reached the top of the steps, she had refocused on her homework.  
"I won't move." She murmured, and he rolled his eye. Like that could stop him.  
Stepping over Kinu, Takasugi made sure to softly kick her. Just to show that he could. Once past her, he placed his foot on her back.  
"Get up."

Though the girl shot him a warning glare, she obliged. Without a word, he closed the small distance between himself and the door. The man knocked on the front door, not sparing a single glance on the girl behind him. Walking to his side, Kinu stared up at the man.

The door swung open, and Kinu's barely dressed father leaned against the wood. The man reeked of alcohol, and a slew of other foul scents Takasugi did not want to put a name to. He only wore a single pair of boxers, and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, waddaya want?"  
At the sight of the rugged, drunken man before him, Takasugi almost showed surprise. It was unexpected. Kinu seemed nicely polished; he figured her parents would be the same. That she was just some pampered brat, taking advantage of the fact that people took care of her every need. Studying the man, Takasugi extended his hand for a hand shake.  
"Good evening. I'm-"  
"Jus' have 'er back bafore midnight."  
Before the one-eyed man could even introduce himself, the door was slammed in his face. How pleasant. Gazing down at the girl beside him Takasugi allowed a slight frown to crease his brow.

Her arms were crossed, and she was staring at the wooden paneling beside the door as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Obvious shame hung on her features, and the girl drummed her fingers against her forearm.

"Was that your-"  
"Father? Yeah. He's a real gem." She sarcastically sighed, not bothering to look at him.  
A second passed, and Takasugi considered the new information. His thoughts were interrupted, by Kinu, leaning against the wall. The girl still had not uncrossed her arms, and stared at the concrete porch beneath her feet. Darkness was starting to spread across the orange sky, and she finally peered at the man.

"So what now? The old man probably thinks were doing things together..."  
Frowning, Takasugi took his hands out of his pockets. In a matter of seconds the man had a pipe to his lips.  
"Shouldn't you be setting an example of something?" The girl muttered, and he shook his head.  
"I'm not your parent. And this isn't drugs."

Before she could find another response, the door behind the two opened. A woman with dull brown hair peeked her head from the house. An immediate smile creased her face, seeming to illuminate ever wrinkle the woman held.

"Dear, it's not a date, it's a teacher!" She called, only to receive a loud "Date, teacher; whatever! Both got a T in 'em somewhere". The drunken slur had no effect on the woman though; she quickly invited Takasugi inside, and in a matter of seconds all were seated in the living room. The house was barren, only having white walls, and a couch. Across from the couch, two small armoires rested. There was no TV. The only other things in the house were empty glass bottles, and occasional dirty clothes; all of which were men's. Kinu's mother brought Takasugi some tea, and he studied the odd bunch over the rim of his cup. Of course, he had checked to make sure it was clean first; it was.

A middle aged man, with greasy black hair, and dressed in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. A middle-aged woman, with dull brown hair, and an orange yukata. Then Kinu; dressed in gray and black, with her odd combination of blond an black hair. The man seemed to be attached to a bottle, never fully putting it down. He maintained a grumpy, scowl, and occasionally muttered under his breath. The woman, smiled warmly, and kept her hands in her lap. Kinu, still had her arms crossed, and was slightly scowling. Her gaze had settled on the window to her right.

Placing his cup on the table between them, Takasugi crossed his legs.  
"Inoue-San, it's a pleasure... My name is Takasugi."  
Only the mother responded. Her grin widened and she nodded.  
"The pleasure is all ours! It's so nice to have a teach-"  
"Whaddaya want, can't you see we're busy?!"  
Of course, the drunken idiot would speak up.

A calm smile played on Takasugi's lips, and he shrugged.  
"Ah, well feel free to walk away at any time. Now- The reason I am here. I noticed-"  
"It's yer fuckin' grades isn't it?" Immediately shifting his attention to Kinu, the man growled the words. She peered at him, and shook her head.  
"No. I just started a few weeks ago."

"Anyway, she's still a new student, so it's only natural I stop by, and introduce myself. Speaking with the parents, and being active in a student's life if crucial at this-"  
"Don' lie to me! You- You been goin' to school fer years!" The man interrupted once more. Sighing, Takasugi shifted his gaze. He placed his palm over his face, willing himself to hold onto his patience. Drunk people. Not his thing. Unless, he too was intoxicated. Kinu's mother acted as though the man wasn't bickering, at a girl who appeared to be a wall at the moment. The woman just continued to smile at Takasugi, as if this was normal, acceptable behavior.

"So the next time you try ta tell me that you just started school, you save that lying bullshit for a dummy... Smart ass. Cause I ain't no dummy, and you're gonna respect me!"

What in the world was going on? Takasugi simply wanted to say he met everybody's parents. Sure, he had planned to tell them about the girl's issues in due time, but with all this going on, he could not possibly do such a thing. If anything, it would just make things harder on the girl.

"Yeah... because a man who wears the same pair of boxers for a week is the picture perfect father..." Kinu murmured, leaning onto the armrest. She placed her jaw in her open palm, and continued to stare at the window. The words were barely audible, but the man exploded.

"What did you say?! Huh? You backtalkin' me?! Got some- Got some _sass_, you wanna show off in front of your little cemetery buddy!?" Without warning, the man shoved the girl off the couch by the back of her head. Takasugi's jaw dropped at the sight of such a thing. The mother was still grinning at him, and the man just crossed his arms as if nothing happened. What on earth was going on!? Kinu did not make a single sound, simply turned over, sat on the ground and rubbed her head.

"Him and his little eye patch... You're not so tough, don't be a smart ass, dumb ass." The man grumbled, and before Takasugi could find the right words to speak, the woman interrupted his thoughts.

"So you meet all of the student's parents? That must be hard work! Thank you for taking the time to introduce yourself. I trust you will take good care of our daughter. She's a bit rough around the edges, but she's actually a really sweet girl."

Did she not just see that?! He would take better care of the girl then they were with next to no effort! When the woman mentioned him joining them for dinner, Takasugi had regained his composure, and firmly denied. Why would he? So he could watch her father drown her in the miso, while the mother quietly enjoyed her rice?

Without a word, Kinu stood up, and left the house.


	18. Repercussions

Sensory overload. After witnessing the oddly natural abuse of Kinu, Takasugi did not know how to respond. Her parents remained on the couch, expectantly staring at him. The mother still pleasantly grinned, and the father took a swig of whatever was in the plain bottle he was drinking from. Not wanting to finish his tea, Takasugi tried to process all of the new information. It was pretty obvious where this was going. The more he learned about this girl, the more he wished he had not.

Needless to say, Takasugi decided to leave.  
"That was not necessary, Inoue-San." Glancing at Kinu's father, Takasugi stood up. He was about to pass the couch, when the drunken idiot pushed himself to his feet.  
"Yeah, you better leave! This is _my_ house! I do as I damn please! You think that just 'cause you got some fancy-schmansy shirt on you can act all important- Get out!"  
Much to Takasugi's surprise, the man had no censor as to who he could act violent towards. After his slur of insults, he attempted a haphazard punch. Of course, it didn't connect. Takasugi stood completely still, and he still missed. With his one eye narrowed, the man watched another strike. It seemed as though this one would actually meet him. With one swift motion, Takasugi shoved his arm aside, and punched the man.

His fist landed on the drunk's nose, and the man immediately fell back. In a matter of seconds, he was cradling his injury, and crying. Blood seeped between his fingers, and Takasugi smoothed his shirt out. Instead of screaming or crying as he expected, Kinu's mother walked to his side from the couch.

"Oh my, you must work out a lot, eh? Well, it was a pleasure to have you over!" The woman bowed, and her grin was visibly genuine. When she straightened herself, the woman cocked her head to the side, unfazed by her husband's shouting, and crying.  
"I hope to have you around again! You're such a joy to be around." The woman place a hand on his shoulder, and Takasugi glanced at it. Okay, so she was happy he punched her husband. Good. Instead of responding, Takasugi watched as she knelt beside the drunken idiot, and patted his shoulder.  
"Oh dear, you really should be more careful when you hang heavy paintings. You know it's hard to tell if they'll actually hang or not."

Paintings? Was this woman a mastermind with excuses? Kinu's excuses made more sense now. Of course, Takasugi followed the girl; her father shouting at him to have her back by the morning, now. Something was wrong with this family. By the time Takasugi had brushed his way past her mother, Kinu was laying on the porch once more. He walked to the girl's side, and peered down at her, unsure of what to say. The girl ignored him for the most part, except for an occasional glance in his direction. Pushing his pipe to his lips, the one-eyed man watched as the girl did god-knows what. Soon, her words turned to random doodles, all carelessly carved in black ink.

"What do you want?" She murmured, not bothering to look at him. Crossing his arms, Takasugi watched as Kinu laid her head down in her arms. The moon was now drifting up into the sky, yet the stars were non-existent.

"Come on." Not offering another word, Takasugi stepped over her, and walked to the driver side of his car. Kinu frowned at the man in confusion, and picked her head up. She turned over, and pushed herself to her feet.  
"Where?"  
Instead of answering the girl, the one-eyed man unlocked his car. He repeated himself, sounding slightly irritated.  
"And if I don't want to?"  
The question caused the man to narrow his eye at Kinu. It was already unnatural for him to even consider helping anybody. He wished she would just shut up and do as he said.  
"You can climb in or be shoved in; take your pick."

Frowning, Kinu stared at the calm expression the man held. Well, not like her parent's would care. Might as well. Remembering her homework, she stuffed her notebooks into her school bag. Silently walking to the passenger side, she pulled the door open and stepped into the car.

* * *

Silence had surrounded the pair, as the two lost themselves in thought. Takasugi stopped at a red light, trying to think of what he would do. Of course, his job required him to take legal action; all that boring, tedious paperwork. To involve law enforcement was not his style. Simply speaking with law enforcement was not his style. Glancing at Kinu, he found the girl softly tapping a single finger to her lips. A second passed, and the man returned his gaze to the road.  
"You should have told me."  
"Hm?" The girl looked at him, as though she had no idea about what he spoke of.

Sighing, Takasugi turned left, and accelerated. As the car continued down the street, he glanced at her once more before grasping his pipe.  
"About everything."  
Kinu murmured something in response, but he could not hear it. Though he appeared calm, Takasugi was still trying to rationalize what should be done. Obviously, the man needed some sort of a wakeup call. Maybe a good fist to the face, or knife in the ear; but that was not drastic enough. Kinu obviously had not done anything to truly spite the man; simply existed. Why? Well, there was no reasoning behind her existence. Nevertheless, it was still unacceptable.

"You almost let me drown."  
"But I didn't." The man stated flatly.  
"You were laughing."  
"Just a little. You would have laughed too; not like anyone cares." Though he did not realize it, his last statement struck a sore spot. A quiet spell fell over the two, only lasting a few minutes. A displaced laugh caught his attention, and the man glanced at Kinu. The girl was actually laughing, and smiling. Even more, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Surprise crossed Takasugi, yet he tried not to show it. Even his unbeatable will power was not enough to conceal the widening of his eye, or the slight frown, which creased his brow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kinu chuckled, before turning to the window.

Awkward. Alright, so a mental note was made. Apparently, reminding her of how nobody cared was some emotion inducing no-no. A moment passed, and Kinu started once more.  
"So you punched him, huh? That was kinda funny."  
Glancing at the girl, Takasugi allowed his serious expression to curl into a smirk. Well, nobody was upset about that. Kinu pulled a box of pocky from what appeared to be nowhere, and started to silently consume the sticks. The next red light they stopped at, Takasugi found himself staring at her lips. It was not until she gazed at him and frowned that he realized just how openly he was watching her. The girl held a chocolate covered biscuit stick to her lips, and caught his eye.  
"Hm?"  
Suppressing the urge to tell her he could look where he wanted, Takasugi found an excuse. The man placed his thumb under her eyebrow, and pressed the wound.  
"What happened?"

Shaking her head, Kinu turned back to the window. Though he enjoyed her cringe from the pain, Takasugi also turned away. He was relieved to find the light green.

* * *

It did not take long to arrive at his apartment. Kinu curiously examined the premises, as Takasugi parked in his usual spot. Sparing no words, the man turned the engine off, and opened the door. When he saw that Kinu was not moving, but gazing up at the tan building, he sighed.  
"Do you plan to sit there all night?" After murmuring the words, the man got out, and closed the door behind himself. Shortly after, Kinu followed suit. When the door closed behind the girl, Takasugi locked the car with the button on his keys. She easily caught up with him, and he led her to the stairs.

Once at his door, Takasugi unlocked it. Kinu nudged the man, and he glanced at her.  
"Is this your place? Why are we here?"  
Honestly, he wasn't sure. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing; her father had pissed him off that much. All the man could really think to do was remove her from the situation. Between that and her dad shouting to have her back by morning, (whatever he was implying) Takasugi had simply brought her with him. Instead of answering the girl, He shrugged her off, and opened the door.

It happened in slow motion. For some odd reason, Kinu tripped. She always seemed to be graceful, maybe it was the genkan. She did not notice the step, as she was too lost in her own thoughts, maybe. Whatever the reason, Takasugi grabbed her. The man grabbed both of her sides, however, he found something undesirable in his hands. Something soft and warm. That he knew he should not be grabbing. The moment he realized it was her chest he dropped her. Kinu fell flat on her face, and Takasugi stared down at her wide-eyed. When she glanced up at him, and turned over, she could tell he was flustered.

The one eyed man closed the door, and stepped over her. All he could think to do was shove his hands in his pockets. Takasugi continued to move across the hardwood, and through the dim room, only to hear her behind him.

"Huh, the perfect ending to the perfect day."

Now that she mentioned it, she had been drowned, he punched her father, and now this. All in one day.  
Sarcasm; what a wonderful tool.

* * *

**A/N Haha, how was that? Nice, right? Had to punch him, he was getting too out of hand. Lol. That came earlier than I expected, oh well.**  
**Thank you all for your comments! You give me my daily dose of inspiration :D**  
**Also, it has gotten really intense at certain points. It was sort of unintended, but yeah.** _(Uhh, Sexual tension FTW! WOOOOO)_** *Cough* Ahem.**  
**And Matako's Senpai, Hentai, thing is really funny too. I plan to bring her back into the story soon, cause she's had time to think about Kinu's apology. Oookay, that's all. Hope you enjoyed the chapters :)**


	19. Distractions

By the time that Kinu had finished her homework, the moon had fully risen. She had stretched across the black couch in Takasugi's living room to finish the papers. Complete silence filled the walls, which only made the place more comfortable. Turning over, the girl gazed around the room. From the looks of things, all of the floors were hard wood, and tatami. Everything was on the edge of modern, yet still traditional. The walls were a deep shade of crimson, and multiple weapons hung on the wall. Most were swords, or daggers, and only one was unsheathed.

In the corner of the room, a moderately sized flat screen was placed. Behind it, was a small balcony. It was a nice place for a school staff member. Ginpachi's apartment was nothing like this. If anything, the man had a corner of dirty clothes, and a corner of clean clothes across from it. Every time Kinu visited him she found herself cleaning, be it the apartment itself, or the fridge. One week later the process would be repeated.

* * *

With nothing else to do, Takasugi had perched himself against the headboard of his bed. The one-eyed man abandoned his train of thought; opting to finish the book Kinu had given him instead. Actually, dealing with problems was not his forte. He much preferred to lose himself in the intricate story contained within the text of a novel. Turning the page, the man crossed his legs. It was getting good.

The wife had just found out that her husband had been sacrificing all of her pets, and even her unborn son to appease a demon, which promised him corporate success. Business man by day, cult leader by night. She was walking down a dark hall, searching for the right door. In the past, his friend had tipped her off, so she was positive she was in the right place. She was, but little did she know, her husband knew what she was up to. She was the next sacrifice, and he had planned this all out. In other words, she was delivering herself to his group of bloodthirsty business men. The man was waiting in the middle of a dark room, with one of his men ready to strike her with a brick the moment she opened the door.

The moment the woman was hit, Takasugi's door opened. He glanced up, only to find Kinu peering at him from the doorway. The girl did not say a word, and was holding the book he had given her. After closing the door, she skulked to the foot of his bed, and laid across it. Dubbing it as okay, Takasugi returned his attention to his book, as she flipped through the pages of her own.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kinu had fallen asleep. To sleep in the same bed as her was not a pleasant thought. So Takasugi nudged the girl with his foot. A few short seconds of nudging later, Kinu groaned, and gripped the leg of his pants.  
"Feet are easy to remove, you know."

"So are hands." The retort earned a lazy snicker, and soon the girl rolled onto her back. She arched into a stretch, and rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead. Though he did not want to admit it, Takasugi stole a glance at the girl before raising his book to block his view. Watching the man, Kinu rolled over once more, and crawled to the head of the bed beside him.

"Go to the couch." Takasugi murmured.  
Not a single response was offered. Instead, Kinu pushed his book down. Gazing at the girl, he was slightly surprised, to find her on her hands and knees, looking straight at him. Curiously watching the girl, he allowed his book to be pushed into his lap.  
"Where is my pipe?"

The question earned a roll of his eye, and Takasugi shook his head. Kinu did not allow him to pull his book back up. She leaned her weight onto his wrist, and closed some of the distance between them.  
"You've a lot of weapons here."  
"I do." Smirking the words, Takasugi pulled his wrist from under the girl's hand. She easily caught herself, and remained silent as he blocked her with his book once more. A soft hand sliding up the man's abs caught him off guard. He almost jumped out of the bed. Of course, his book dropped.  
"You know, I've realized something since reading 'Atlantis in the Shadows'."  
Catching the girl's wrist, Takasugi shot her a warning glare.  
"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'd probably kill you for one thousand yen."  
Her words earned a low chuckle, yet due to the alarming nature of this interaction, he could only laugh so much.  
"Well, hopefully you wouldn't rape me afterwards... If it were me, I would probably give the client a discount; free."

"Don't think so lowly of yourself. Your life is at least worth a box of pocky."

Snorting at the girl, Takasugi shook his head.  
"My life is worth the world. Yours on the other hand..." Shifting his attention to the wrist in his hand, Takasugi raised the girl's arm. She sat beside him, curiously watching as he pushed her sleeve up.

"You didn't come to my office today." After muttering the words, he tightened his grip. Kinu was starting to pull away, which added to the man's suspicion. When he gripped the thick fabric of her wristband, she managed to jerk away from his grasp. The force of the motion caused the girl to fall on her back, and she immediately leaned up.  
"Stop being so nosy."

Irritation surged through Takasugi. He knew what she had done. She had not even tried to stop herself. Setting his book on the small wooden end table to his right, the man leaned up.  
"Give me your wrist." The threatening tone had no effect. Kinu scowled at him, which did not faze him; she still looked too delicate to have a chance against him. The girl pushed herself into a sitting position, and glared up at Takasugi, who was now standing on his knees. He extended his hand, palm up, signaling that he would not ask again. She did not oblige, simply moved as though she would climb off the bed and walk away.

The moment the girl turned, Takasugi snatched her arm and pulled her back. She continued to pull away from him, trying to push him in the opposite direction. It was the loudest he had ever heard the girl speak, saying things like "It's none of your business" or "Let go". Needless to say, he would not. Kinu was stronger than he had imagined, yet still not strong enough. With a single jerk, he had the girl a breath away. She hissed in protest, and attempted to shove him back. Falling off the bed was not on his list of things to do. Instead, Takasugi used the girl's weight to steady himself. As if the small grappling match was not enough, he ended up on top of her.

Kinu was firmly pinned in place, yet her wrist had finally been released. Much to her surprise and dismay, Takasugi quickly returned his hands to her wrists, and pushed himself up.  
"You might as well back down..." Murmuring the words, he locked his eye to hers. The black bangs, which normally covered her left eye, had fallen out of place, revealing her defeat. Despite the fact that she had been so easily dominated, Kinu maintained a harsh glare.  
"Get off."  
"I could do just that, right about now... But it's more fun to make you squirm first. Aren't you at least going to _try _to escape?" A dark smirk curled the man's lips, and Kinu rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please."

It occurred to her that if she played up the sexual aspect to the position, he would probably run away. The thought deviously curled her lips, and Kinu leaned towards the man. He frowned at the change in demeanor, tightening his grip on her wrists.  
"We both know what you _really_ want... That CPR was just an excuse for you to kiss me..." Ignoring the restraint on her arms, Kinu nipped the man's neck. He immediately tensed, and fell silent. When she laid back down, all form of expression had drained from the man's features. His eye was wide, and he was staring straight ahead.

Composure was quickly regained, and Takasugi calmly smirked down at her.  
"As if _I_ would want to kiss _you_." Though his tone was mocking, Kinu could see through the facade. She mirrored his expression, and snaked one of her legs around his. Leaning up, the girl brought her lips dangerously close to his.  
"And you wouldn't?"

Takasugi could feel his heart rate increasing. Her lips had barely grazed his as she spoke. This was going horribly wrong. Excitement was starting to pulse through him in ways that were just... Improper. The girl was not backing down. It did not matter what he said, or how menacing he sounded. With one swift movement, he released her, and pushed her back down on the bed. Moving away, Takasugi broke the contact of their legs, and stood up. Without a word, the man left the room.

She was smarter than she looked.


	20. Bed Time

Cold showers were never appealing, and yet that is exactly what Takasugi found himself taking. It was obvious that Kinu had purposely done this to him. That girl knew exactly what she was doing. Time was spent simply standing under the shower head, waiting to cool down. Of course, this was partially Takasugi's fault. He had slipped up, and hinted at something a bit risky, but he had not expected her to follow up. After scrubbing off, and washing his hair, the man severed the flow of water.

He stepped onto the small black mat outside of the shower, opting not to take a bath. Once dried, the man pulled on a loose blue kimono. As long as he was comfortable, and kept his distance, all would be fine. Not that he could be scared by that girl. She was not scary in the slightest, just... Well, whatever she was, it was not intimidating. Instead of using his usual eye patch, the man opted for medical wrap; it was more comfortable to sleep in. Due to the shower, the apartment felt warm, yet still refreshing. Water dripped to the man's collar, as he made his way back to his room. The plan was to crawl in bed, read some more, go to sleep, and just hope that Kinu was not up to something weird. More like pray. But he wasn't scared.

* * *

Bracing himself, Takasugi slid the door open. Kinu was asleep. The girl was laying on her- Erm, the side of the bed he did not sleep on, with her arms folded under her. Her head rested in the bend of one of her elbows and one of her knees was bent, setting her body slightly on its side. Sighing in relief, Takasugi walked to the bed, and grabbed his book. At least he did not have to worry about that. When the man laid back on the bed, he tried to focus on the novel. Torture and sacrifices never got old. Sure enough, he caught his gaze drifting back to Kinu.

With the way she was laying, the arch of her back was... Something he should _not_ be looking at! Quickly averting his eye, Takasugi stared at the text in his novel. For some reason, he could read the words, but they just did not mean anything; like they were not related at all. Nothing could be pictured. The soft breaths beside him seemed to demand his attention. The breaths, parting her lips... Which were so soft, and...

Not what he was be thinking about! That was necessary contact. It meant nothing. She was sort of dying at the time, so it was okay. What he was thinking was not; definitely not. However, he could not focus on the book right now. The most plausible option was sleep. If he went to sleep, he could not think of her. Not that he was. He was not. Setting the novel down, Takasugi reached to the wall switch above the nightstand. When darkness settled over the room, he pulled the covers over himself to sleep. He turned his back to Kinu, so to keep his thoughts at bay, but the window cast the girl's silhouette on the wall in front of him. Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this?

Yeah, maybe he had neglected a few students before. And played cruel pranks, like putting eye drops in the coffee at work. Nevertheless, it was worth it, everybody got sick; he got a good laugh out of it. In the end, everybody was happy. It was completely harmless, once you got past the vomiting, and feeling like death itself. He even heard one of the teachers crying, that was pretty funny. Definitely not deserving of this sort of punishment.

To think that he could simply turn over, and... Erm, close the curtain. Because the light was distracting. That's all. He wasn't thinking anything else. Slight movement accompanied with two small almost inaudible groans caused Takasugi to tense. How could he sleep like this? He had told her to go to the couch, yet she felt the need to claim his bed. Damn it.

Peeking over his shoulder, the man found the Kinu had switched her bent legs. Now she was even more... Moreover, her shirt had slid up, revealing the skin of her side. This was too much. It wasn't fair. She was peacefully resting completely oblivious to his discomfort. Sighing, the man leaned up. It was impossible. He would never sleep again. If she had listened to him when he told her to go to the couch, this would not be happening. Kinu had probably done this on purpose. Knowing her, she was laughing in her sleep right now. Stupid girl.

Though he was thoroughly annoyed, it was not entirely with her. He just wanted to act like it. If anything, the most disturbing part of his night was his own thoughts. How her lips had barely brushed against his as she spoke. Her visible side and stomach. How he had unintentionally grabbed her... He would have to keep his hands in his pockets around this girl. Though none of it seemed to bother her, he was different. This was serious. She was a student, and though he was not exactly her teacher per say, it was just as bad... Right? Yes, right.

How she had so blatantly challenged him. No- he would _not_ want to kiss her. She was a weirdo. Sort of. Even though he understood how she thought, for the most part. Even though she was obviously attracted to him. But then again, probably not. She had never hinted at it before, and her actions earlier was probably just to make him forget about... That damn girl! He had completely forgotten her arm! She had bested him again!

Feeling the urge to grumble some choice words under his breath, Takasugi studied the girl. Though she was clever, and annoying, he could not help but wonder. Did he really want to kiss her? If ever there was a time, the best would be when she wouldn't be aware. That way, he could focus on what he was thinking, and rationalize his own reaction towards her. It could be his own secret pay back, for her always trying to be a step ahead of him.

Shifting his gaze, the one-eyed man took a second to contemplate his method of justifying himself. It was not like she would know. Not like it was serious, or anything. Just a simple kiss. To make sure that she was still... Uh, breathing after the drowning thing. Right. Because he would never want anything like that. Probably.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for your comments.**  
**I'm happy to know that you like my story! :D**  
**Also, Zura's Girl- That was the funniest simile I have ever read! The train wreck thing, I laughed so hard. Just had to acknowledge that. :)**  
**I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!**  
**Do you think he's gonna kiss her? Is he gonna do it?!**  
**I'm horrible. I stopped the chapter there on purpose *Evil laughter***


	21. Moment

Leaning towards Kinu, Takasugi barely brushed her fringe out of the way. Just because it would probably tickle, and when she woke up, it would get in her eyes. He did not care, though. Not. At. All. The man lowered himself to the bed, and slowly inched to her lips. She was still asleep. Unaware of his presence. It only took a second to connect with her, and when he did, Takasugi felt his heart rate spike. This was undeniably wrong, and he knew it. Nevertheless, he could not help himself. When he pulled back, Kinu's eyes were open.

The girl stared at him, completely silent. It was an unnerving expression, even more so because he had just been caught. Of course, she would wake up; who could sleep through something like that? Though he knew he had just crossed a line, Takasugi maintained his usual calm expression, still only a breath away from the girl. Kinu leaned up, still not speaking a single word.  
"What are you doing?"  
She pushed against him, practically forcing him back down on the bed. Kinu crawled over him, glaring down at the man. Shit. She was obviously pissed.

"I was about to wake you up, you were talking in your sleep."  
Barely finding a response to the girl, Takasugi willed himself to maintain an annoyed scowl. Kinu leaned towards him, maintaining eye contact.  
"Are you nervous?"

The question caught him off guard, and he shifted his gaze for a split second.  
"As if _you_ could make _me_ nervous." Sneering the words, the man leaned up. If Kinu went all crazy killer, he would just shove her off the bed. The hardwood would do half of the job for him. Or maybe just fill a deep bathtub. While he was plotting the girl's demise, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought _you_ would _never _want to kiss _me_." Sarcasm dripped from the statement, and the man was positive that he would end up shoving her in the pool later.

Much to Takasugi's surprise, the girl's lips collided with his once more. The motion was unanticipated, yet eagerly welcomed. One of her hands softly slid under his jaw, and he allowed his to wander to her exposed side. Moving his lips against hers, the man slid his hand up her skin; it was as soft as he had imagined.

Her free hand settled on his chest after finding its way past his kimono. The girl's hair barely trailed along the side of Takasugi's face, and he pushed it over her shoulder. He found himself gripping her hips, pulling her down, and forcing her to sit on him. Her weight caused him to groan into her lips. It was unknown, how long it had been since he had experienced such contact. For a moment, his mind threw away the file containing the occupation behind her identity, as well as his own.

Then it found the file containing his irritation with the girl.

Sliding a hand into her hair, he roughly rolled on top of her. The man pulled away from her avid kiss, and glared down at her.  
"You tricked me."  
Kinu's expression (Or lack thereof) portrayed no hint of guilt, yet she nodded.  
"You let me." She murmured, and Takasugi silently held her gaze. Yeah, maybe he had. Still, that was no excuse. Leaning up, the man released her hair, and gripped the hand on his chest. Kinu also leaned up, peering at him through the darkness. When he pushed her sleeve up, she allowed her free hand to fall from his shoulder to his chest.  
"Don't worry about it, you're ruining the-"  
"Shut up." Maye he was ruining the moment, but that wasn't important right now. Though the girl tried to retract her arm, Takasugi yanked it back, and pulled the wristband off. Stained medical wrap was under the fabric. Frowning, the man tugged at the edges, trying to find the end.  
"Come on... Stop..." Pulling her legs under herself, Kinu slid her free hand down Takasugi's kimono. When it fell open, the girl traced her lips over his abs. Of course, he had boxers on; he was not worried about that right now. Kinu grabbed his wrists with both of her hands, and shot him a warning glare. When he paused, she stood on her knees, and brought her lips to his neck.

The moment he felt her bite down, Takasugi returned his hands to the medical wrap. This was not enough to sway him. He muttered for her to "Cut it out" and ducked away from her touch. Her free arm snaked around his back, and she nipped his ear.  
"If you forget about it, I-"  
"You're taking it too far." He stated, cutting her off. He didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. This was already getting to him. It took all he had not to- No- He could _not_ think that. Her arm- Focus on the arm. When Kinu did not stop, there was only one solution. Shoving the girl back down on the bed, Takasugi started to violently tug the wrap. Whatever she had done, she knew this would happen. She made it impossible to remove, unless you knew exactly how she had wrapped it. Finding the end, the one eyed man quickly unraveled the girl's wrist, ignoring her protests, and deflecting the interposing hand.

Once the wrap was gone, she yanked away; hiding her skin on her chest.  
"Just stop... Why do you demand to see it? It's not like it matters; nobody cares about something so trivial! I'm not hurting anybody!" Surprisingly the girl had raised her voice. Despite that fact, she still sounded soft.  
"I wonder if Ginpachi would agree?" Takasugi's words caused the girl to flinch slightly. She placed her palm on the back of her wrist, and glared up at him.

"Fuck you. In the eye. With a pair of garden shears."  
Upon hearing the insult, a wide smirk curled the man's lips. He leaned towards Kinu, not even attempting to hide the malicious expression.  
"_Would_ you?" For some reason, he seemed to be teasing her when he spoke. It annoyed Kinu to no end, that he never feared her words.  
"Only if you asked nicely." The hostile tone only furthered Takasugi's amusement.

If he distracted her, he could easily examine the girl. She remained in place as he closed the space between them. Sliding his hand to the small of her back, Takasugi pulled the girl against himself. A hushed yelp of surprise sounded as she moved, and the man brought his lips to her neck. Kinu tensed against him, as he flicked his tongue over her skin. When a sigh escaped the girl, she gripped his kimono, which started to slowly slide down his back. The fabric was caught in the bends of his elbows, and Takasugi placed his hand in the crook of her neck. With one swift motion, he slammed the girl into the bed. Her breath escaped her, and she glared up at him. As pleasing as the sound was- he could not focus on that right now. This was an attempt at distracting _her_, not himself.

Firmly holding the girl in place, he snatched her wrist. She struggled below him, suddenly aware of his methods. Kinu grabbed her arm, trying to pull it away. Tightening his grip, Takasugi earned a pained cry.  
"Stop moving." The man commanded, and when Kinu refused, he increased the pressure. He could feel the marks under his fingers. He knew his grasp burned, and each reassuring hiss he received only excited him.

_"Do not make me punish you..."  
_Immediately freezing, Kinu frowned up at the man. Her curiosity was obvious, but he ignored the look. Releasing the girl's neck, Takasugi pushed her hand away from her wrist and managed to see the marks. Sure enough, the idiot had added to her collection. Moreover, one of the newest lines was ominously deep. If it was not slightly bleeding, Takasugi would have- wait. So what if it was bleeding?

Scowling the man smacked her wrist. Kinu shrieked, and tried to yank away, but his grip was firm.  
"Keep it up and..."  
Lowering himself over the girl, Takasugi forced her to met his eye.  
"You'll see what I'll do..." He whispered the last part in her ear, and leaned back to study the girl's expression.

That seemed to alarm her. It was probably because he did not reveal the consequences. Moving from over the girl, Takasugi grabbed her wristband. She would not get it back. Lifting her arm to his lips, he wiped the bit of fresh blood away with his tongue. Kinu hissed in response, and the man released her. Without another word, he turned his back to her, and pulled the covers over himself once more.

Whatever. He didn't care...  
Right?

* * *

**A/N: He really knows how to ruin a moment huh?**  
**In his own, (sweet) sadistic way. **  
**So yeah. That's what happened lol.**  
**Because he hates to lose.**


	22. Interactions

When morning arrived, Takasugi was slightly surprised to find a note in Kinu's place. A simple torn sheet of paper, which read "Thanks". That was it. She had left. Sighing, the man fell back onto the bed. Well, it wasn't exactly unbelievable. She had also left the novel he had loaned her, with a small note reading "Good book". Rolling his eye, he figured he should start the day.

Of course, somebody like her would run away at the first sign of possible concern, or care. She was not the kind of person who could understand such a thing. At least he did not have to worry about her telling the first person she saw about the kiss. That girl would not talk if her life depended on it. If anything, Kinu was more likely to attack somebody than talk to them. Which was probably a bad thing, but could have its upside.

After getting dressed, Takasugi started towards the school.

* * *

"Hm?"  
As she was walking the halls, Kinu felt a sharp object stab into the back of her arm. There were barely any people around, so it was unanticipated. Of course, the pain was nothing to her, the only reaction she had was confusion. Turning around, she found the sandy haired boy standing behind her, holding a large sewing needle. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, and a dumbfounded expression crossed him for a moment before retracting said needle.

Sougo had expected her to yelp or something. At least show some kind of pain. Of course, the fact that she did not was unanticipated. The girl was one of the only other students he could find in the school, as class would not start for a while. Hijikata had not even shown up yet. Now what? He could stab her again, but that did not seem to have an effect. Something would produce the reaction he wanted. The girl slowly took the needle from him and examined it. Without warning, she stabbed him back. A cut off yelp of surprise escaped him, and he found himself interested.

Well, he just found somebody to enjoy inflicting pain with. All the while, he would be looking for ways to receive the sound he was looking for. Whoever this girl was, he would hurt her too. After learning a bit about her, that is.

He did not really care to introduce himself. He already knew her name, as people were still talking about her. Mostly calling her creepy, but she did not seem creepy to him. Just pale. Kind of like Kagura, but without the annoying stream of mindless banter.

"Want one?"  
The girl had been watching him as he thought, and she peered down at the needle in her hand.  
"I already have one." She murmured, and Sougo nodded. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box with more. In a matter of seconds he had produced another needle.  
"Are you going to play with me then?"  
Tilting her head to the side, Kinu slowly nodded. The two started in the direction she had been walking in, and a short spell of silence fell over them. Nervousness crept over Kinu. It was the first time he had spoken to her, and he had poked her with a needle. Not exactly ideal, but she had read worse. For once, she felt as though the quiet was not comfortable. That she needed to say something, anything, to make his presence bearable.

"Aren't you on the disciplinary committee?"  
Sougo glanced at and offered a slight nod.  
So he didn't really answer. That did not exactly make her feel any better. Now she just wanted to duck away or something. This was stupid. Looking to her left once more, Kinu pushed her bangs out of her face. He was walking where she could not see him. Then she remembered. Between the girl's uniform, and Takasugi taking her wristband, she was on display. It didn't occur to her until Sougo said something though. Of course, he would notice something so obvious. It was not exactly easy to hide medical wrap.

"Is your wrist hurt?"  
Averting her gaze, Kinu slowly nodded. This was not going the way she had imagined. Not at all. If anything, it was Takasugi's fault. She had no idea where he was putting her things. A group of students entered the halls, and in a matter of minutes, the two were surrounded with a sea of people. Of course, they wasted no time in stabbing whomever they pleased. Nobody seemed to be able to pinpoint who was causing the jolt of pain. Girls squeaked in pain, and men yelped. Overall, it was satisfying.

Sougo had pinpointed his next attempt directed towards Kinu. If she had twisted her wrist, or whatever, obviously that spot would be sore. Therefore, if he played with what was already broken, he had more of a chance at causing discomfort, and earning a good shriek or two. If she constantly murmured, she would probably have a cute scream.

* * *

A knock at his office stole Takasugi's attention from his game of solitary. When he looked up, Matako was walking into his office.  
"Good morning, Takasugi-Sensei!"  
"Morning." Though he was slightly irritated, he resolved not to take it out on the girl. The man flashed a small smirk, and hid the window with his card game. Matako strolled to the chairs across from him, and sat down.  
"I hope your day is going well. I brought you this." The girl pushed a small paperback onto his desk, and Takasugi studied it. Upon reading the cover and sliding it to his side, he found himself pleasantly surprised.  
"Thank you." Another smirk curled his lips, as he found the book to seem interesting. A murder mystery, he could enjoy that.

"It looked good, so I thought you might like it." She smiled, and Takasugi nodded.  
"Yes. It appears to be interesting. So what do you need?" Leaning onto his desk, the one-eyed man found himself not minding her morning chat. The girl had gotten him something he actually liked; she deserved some attention.

* * *

Once class started, Ginpachi was taking a nap with his head on his desk. The students all formed groups and chatted with one another. Sougo snatched Hijikata's chair away as he was sitting. Kondo passed a note that he was sure would win Otae's heart. Kagura was having her own personal picnic. Chaos easily filled the room.

Kinu on the other hand remained at her desk, doodling random torture devices. To her surprise, somebody sat at the desk beside her. The girl glanced over from her notebook, only to find Matako filing her nails. The blond was not even looking at her. If anything, she was studying her nails as if she had a hidden universe on one of them. Or something equally engrossing.  
"Hey."  
The ghost of a smile curled Kinu's lips, as she turned the page of her notebook.  
"Hi."

It was the only thing she could think to say. In all honesty, it was the only thing needed. Obviously, they were not exactly friends, but the fact that Matako had greeted her, and chose to sit beside her was enough. Most likely, with time, the two would actually talk. About whatever girls talk about. Maybe unicorns, and hairspray or something. Probably not death or the most painful things to stab people with. Yeah. Probably not that.

* * *

**A/N: A shorter, sort of transition chapter. Lots going on lol. The next one will be more focused though. Probably. lol  
Soo, Sougo finally noticed Kinu. What do you think's gonna happen? She's got some kinda obvious thing about pain, seeing as to how even though Takasugi hurts her every now and again, she still goes back to him. But Sougo is probably a bit more extreme then Takasugi when it comes to that. What's Kinu gonna do? What's Sougo gonna do? What's Takasugi gonna do?! Gaaahhh! Questions! Andthen theres Matako. What's she gonna do!? Well. Probably file her nails until I think of something for her to do- but still! Lol. (Yeah, I'm kinda weird.)  
As usual, thank you all for your comments :3 I really love to read your reactions, and thoughts towards the situations :D Hope you're having a great day!**


	23. Competition

Three days and not a single word from Kinu. Takasugi spent his time as per usual, reading, paperwork, that sort of thing. Nothing new had happened. The only thing, which bothered him to no end, was that Kinu had practically ignored him for so long. How _dare_ she act as though he did not exist. She still was not coming to his office as he had commanded her, and surprisingly, he had seen her talking to Okita. Once again, how dare she?! That girl never spoke to anybody but Takasugi, and Ginpachi. For her to think she can glance at him, and not speak a single word. Then walk over to some boy and talk to him. She had even spared a few smiles.

It wasn't like Takasugi cared. He had more important things to do, like fill out psychology forms, and... Grown up things that she would not understand. Therefore, whatever she was doing, she could keep doing it, because she had no idea just how much fuck he did not give. Not a single one, that's how much. Raising his pipe to his lips, Takasugi opened his desk. To his surprise, he found a small cupcake, with a note that said "Couldn't stop by today, but I'll make up for it tomorrow! -Matako". How did she even do that? His door was always locked. Ah yes, and then there was that girl. She came by every day still. Nothing too interesting there. She was sweet. And mundane. But still, nice. Nothing wrong with listening to her every now and again, but sometimes, she would drag on and on about menial subjects. Apparently, the girl was infatuated, but did not seem to know how to keep his interest. Moreover, she was a student. Like Kinu. That stupid walking corpse.

Now that he thought about it, Kinu had never even addressed him. She had never said his name at all. She never referred to him, except that one time, talking to Matako. But other than that his name had never even graced the tip of her tongue. What would she call him? Sensei? By his surname, or..? Her aloof nature made it easy for her to avoid addressing anybody.

Sighing, the man leaned back in his chair. It was not as if he really thought about that girl though. She was more like an annoying pestering thought in the back of his mind. Like one of those songs that you can't stand, but somebody sings it, and then it's stuck in your head. Then you get pissed off, because you hate that fucking song, and then you sing it because you think that will help it go away, but it turns out that only made it worse. Yeah. Like that. But he wasn't singing. She could not get him to sing, not in a million years. Kinu was probably doing this on purpose. Knowing her, she was enjoying it. Why would she ignore him after such a good kiss? Not that he liked it or anything; it did not mean anything to him. But she definitely liked it... Right? Maybe he smacked her wrist too hard. Then again, he was positive that that's what she wanted him to do. She had made him do that; that was her fault.  
With nothing else to do, Takasugi decided to get some coffee. He had not gotten much sleep the night before.

* * *

"Kinu-Chan, are you bleeding?"  
Glancing at Sougo, the girl offered a slight nod.  
"My cat scratched me." She lied, a bit too naturally. Why was such a thing so obvious? Why was it always in focus, a subject?  
The two had just finished setting up a well thought out trap for Hijikata. He would go to his locker, and before he could really get to it, he would step in an invisible film of oil. When he finally reached the locker, a plethora of nude magazines would rain upon him. He would be humiliated; everybody would get a good laugh. Well, mostly Sougo, but that's fine.  
Walking down the hallway, Kinu refused to look at Okita. He on the other hand was studying her. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a water bottle. The perfect plan. It was not actually water. That morning, he had noticed the hint of blood on the girl's wrap, so he had gone to the nurse's office, and feigned illness. As soon as he was left alone, he took a small water bottle, which had previously been emptied, and filled it with alcohol. Then, he added a few choice ingredients of his own.

The unexpected burn should be enough to earn a yelp or two. Then he could play with that.

Kinu was not looking at him as he unscrewed the bottle. In less than a second, Sougo had dowsed the girl's sleeve. As expected, he earned a startled shriek. So satisfying.  
"Opps. Here let me help." Grabbing the girl's wrist, Sougo started to drag her towards his locker. He had another "bottle of water" in there. Kinu cried out behind him once more, before yanking away, and clawing at the medical wrap.

Stopping, Sougo watched the girl panic, enjoying every hiss of pain. A soft smile curled his lips, matching his determined gaze. He had succeeded. Moreover, he was right; her scream was cute. He would have to do this again sometime, maybe in front of more people. That way he could enjoy her humiliation as well.

But he had no idea just how humiliated she already was. Hushing herself, Kinu tightened her jaw. The girl shoved her hands in her backpack, and pulled out a small black box. Upon opening it, a few small tools clattered to the ground, and she grabbed a box cutter. Without hesitation, she sliced through the wraps around her, freeing herself of the lingering burn. Whatever the hell Sougo used was not regular alcohol. It was as if he had added lemon, and salt, something like that. He watched as Kinu calmly picked her tools up, and placed them back in her box. The girl shoved said box in her back pack and glared at him.  
"Wh-"  
"That was cute. Now you're bleeding again though." Grinning the words, Sougo reached for the girl's new wound. She did not know what he thought he could do to help, but she was not about to trust him. (Which she did not have to because Sougo was not seeking her approval.) Still smiling he cocked his head to the side as she cursed him through clenched teeth. Her voice was lower now; she was accustomed to the pain. He could have her calling him master in no time. This girl seemed as if she could handle a lot, and Sougo could think of a good amount of things to do.

It still had not donned on Sougo that she her just cut herself, or that she had made all of the wounds herself. He was not looking at that, he was watching her expression. Delicate features twisted in pain, her cute mouth, shrieking and hissing. If anything, it was exhilarating. He had found a fun person to torture, and she did not bitch about it like Hijikata; simply took it.

Of course, such sounds could not be ignored. This scene had caught Takasugi's attention, since the first familiar shriek. And there they were, her and her little friend. She was letting him torture her too. The lower half of her white sleeve was tinted red, and soaked through. She was even comfortable enough to show her wrist without hesitation. How dare she. However- he did not care. Not at all. From his spot around the corner, Takasugi turned and walked the other way. If that's what she wanted, she could have it. Takasugi could be crueler than that. He could, but she was just too soft looking. If he did _everything_ he thought of... Well, he would be worried. She could break.

When it really came down to it, Kinu should spend time around people her own age. It was safer than him risking his job. But then again, when had Takasugi ever cared about something so trivial? One thing was sure though, she was tempting. Without even trying to be. Just once, Takasugi wished he had focused on something else when she was in his bed. Most likely it was to late now. It did not take a genius to know that if she was letting Sougo do something like that, and chose to speak to that boy, while barely glancing at Takasugi, her interest had subsided. She liked that kid, and Takasugi would not interfere.


	24. Sunday

"Onii-Chan- Stop being greedy."  
Plucking one of the last sticks of beef teriyaki from the plastic container Ginpachi held, Kinu glanced at the man.  
"_Me? You _ate most of the beef! Give me that!"  
Ginpachi snatched the stuck out of Kinu's hand and shoved the entire bit of food into his mouth. She frowned at him, before grabbing another stick from the tray.  
"I need more than you do. And you get paid more; you can go buy some later."  
"Don't try to pull that crap on me! Last time you said that-"

Shoving the last stick of food in the man's mouth Kinu sighed.  
"I know."

The two were sitting on the porch together, eating Chinese food. Since they had the day off school, they decided to hang out. It seemed as if they had not had time to lately. Cars passed by, all seeming to blur together. It was still early in the day, enough so to be surprised that Ginpachi was even awake. The sky was bright, and the damp morning air was still fresh.

Behind the pair, the door opened. Soon, Kinu's mother sat on the top step beside Ginpachi. The woman pulled out a cigarette, and silence ensued. Her and Ginpachi passed the smoke back and forth until it was flicked away. Kinu was focusing on the grass on the yard, not interested in whatever conversation was being muttered between her mother and Ginpachi. It was not until the woman called for her attention that the girl peered at her.

"You hear that honey? Father's day is coming up. We should do something nice. You should invite your friend- the one that helped hang the painting, and you can cook a nice dinner." The woman's warm smile, drew no expression or response from Kinu. Ginpachi nodded, then turned to her.  
"Friend? You made a friend?"  
"Oh, he's one of the teachers. He came over to meet us, and helped hang a painting."  
"Painting? You don't have paintings." Ginpachi pointed out, and Kinu's mother shook her head.

"That's because your father dropped it on his nose."  
"Eh? Is that what happened?" The man turned to Kinu and she nodded. When Ginpachi asked who the man was her mother took a second to recall his name. She placed a finger to her lips and gazed at the sky before smiling.  
"Takasugi-San. That was his name."  
"_Him? _What was he doing _here_?"

"Oh, he just wanted to meet us. He's a joy!" The woman chuckled, leaning back on her palm.  
"Joy?" Ginpachi echoed, unable to conceal his disbelief. It was true that Takasugi did have to meet most parents. Especially when the student seemed to get into a lot of trouble, but Kinu had not done much. Maybe just freaked a few people out, and dressed like a boy at first.  
"Yeah. Kinu would do good to find a man like that one day." Glancing at her daughter, the woman grinned.  
"Like _that_?! You crazy?! Ma, don't encourage something like that!"

Ginpachi's words earned another small laugh. Reaching around the man, Kinu's mother placed a hand on her shoulder. She softly nudged the girl as she spoke.  
"Come over here sweetie."  
Nodding the girl stood up and moved to sit beside the woman. The moment she sat down, her mother wrapped an arm around her and sighed. Pulling the girl into an affectionate embrace, the woman placed a light kiss on her forehead, and rested her chin atop Kinu's head. It was the only way she could really show she cared. Especially when the girl did not speak, or reveal any emotion.

"I know you don't want to, but we should at least try. That way- It's not our fault if anything does happen. So what do you say? Invite your friend over, and cook a nice father's day dinner. How about it?"

Leaning back, the woman gazed down at her daughter. Kinu held her gaze before slowly nodding. The two did not notice the suspicious frown, Ginpachi had donned. Why would they like Takasugi so much? That guy was a creep. Ginpachi and him couldn't get along for anything. Strawberry milk would not even make Ginpachi be nice to him.

"Good, good. And Ginpachi, you come too. We'll all get together, and celebrate, even if he doesn't want to, okay? Make sure to tell your friend." As the woman spoke, she offered Kinu a light wink, and the girl felt her lips curl into a smile.

Mothers; their affection melts everybody's hearts. Their approval makes every child feel loved, no matter their age.

That smile soon disappeared when Ginpachi took an unexpected picture of it. Kinu snarled at him, yet he grinned.  
"Couldn't miss that opportunity. I'm gonna make it my background and show everyone at school!" The man broke out into a chorus of laughter, completely oblivious to the violent surge within Kinu. Needless to say, the girl tried to snatch his phone away. Playful banter ensued. She did not win.

* * *

"Old man, I'm here!" Walking into the watch repair shop, Kinu searched for the old mechanic. She slid the door closed behind herself, and slipped her shoes off, peering around for the nearly bald man. After moving behind the wooden counter, she found him in the back room, with a monocle over his goggles.  
"Ah, welcome back... Kinu, hand me the Philips over there..."  
Nodding, the girl peered around the messy room. A desk covered all the walls, except the one the door was on. Loose Papers cluttered every available surface, minus where Gengai was sitting. All that was in front of him was an adjustable desk lamp, and the watch he was fixing. Once she caught sight of the screwdriver in question, Kinu extended it over the man's shoulder he murmured a thanks, and set to work.

"That's a big watch... What are you doing to this one?" Unable to contain her curiosity, Kinu placed her hands on his shoulders, and leaned over to attain a better view. The watch was almost as big as the palm of the man's hand. Gengai was like a grandfather, or a seahorse who wanted to stuff her into his pouch. Well, that sounded dirtier than intended, erm, metaphorically speaking, by teaching her how to repair watches, that is. He was always kind to her, but never let her call him grandpa. He much preferred "Old Man". The elder man taught her how to repair watches, and let her work for him.

"The kid asked me to install a mayonnaise dispenser. I'm giving him soy sauce too."  
Nodding, the girl continued to examine his work. This lesson might come in handy in the future. She was so engrossed in his every addition to the watch and move that she almost didn't hear the bell from the store front.  
"Oi, go see who it is."  
"Mm." Leaning up, Kinu turned to do as instructed.

Of course, Gengai had tried to make her more cheerful at work. Ginpachi had introduced them years ago, and the man always treated her warmly, despite her demeanor. Greeting the customer, Kinu walked to the wooden counter.  
"How may I help you?" She asked blankly staring at the man.  
He was a frequent shopper, excessively buying watches, and always eying her. The man had another watch to repair every week.

He was an older then her, probably in his twenties or so. The man had short black hair, and a general dark aura surrounded him. He was tall and skinny, always opting to wear black. The only other color Kinu had seen him wear was yellow, the same shade as his eyes. But there was another thing about him. After months of contemplating her stalker issue, she always thought it was him. It was just a speculation, but the writing on the notes was similar to his initials on receipts. He appeared to be the kind of person who could easily think of something like the poems she received. The man just had that creepy, artsy vibe. He seldom spoke, yet always stared at her.

Not that staring was unusual for her, but she did not like when people watched her, or even looked at her. It made her feel as though she was put on the spot. On top of that, who visits a watch shop every week? Does anybody really need to keep track of time that badly? Gengai had also mentioned the man before, saying that he asked about her. If anything, everything pointed to this man. He had seen her eating pocky before and smelling flowers Gengai had received for his birthday. This man stopped by every time she worked.

"Battery." The man stated, placing a small silver watch on the counter.  
Kinu nodded, and reached under the counter. She already knew exactly what kind was necessary. As the girl opened the watch the man spoke.  
"Pretty."  
Peering up at him, Kinu maintained a serious expression. She stared at the man for a moment before responding. His eyes seemed to demand a response, as if he deserved it.  
"Hm." Nodding, she refocused her attention on the watch. In a matter of seconds, it was as good as new. But then the man threw a second watch on the counter.  
"Broken."

"Mm." So once again, the man would observe her every breath, while Kinu figured out what was wrong with this second, black watch and how to fix it. Great.

A quarter of an hour later, she finished. The girl had purposely rushed, yet was careful not to show it. The man thanked her and paid, before asking her out in his usual one word structure.  
"Date?" he had murmured, and Kinu uncomfortably shifted her gaze.

Holding her hand up, she pointed to her ring finger. Though she didn't have a ring, she figured he would get it.  
"Mm." The girl shook her head, and the man nodded.  
"Later."

He was odd. Kinu might be considered weird or creepy but this man made her look like the epitome of sanity, and all things fluffy. Which was a difficult task indeed, seeing as to how she literally sawed at her own flesh. Something about that man was off.

Later in the day, a familiar face walked into the shop. Upon seeing Matako, holding a watch pendant Kinu immediately perked up. She glanced at the back room, only catching sight of Gengai's back.  
"Old man, I'm going to take a lunch break, I'll lock the door on my way out."  
Gengai agreed, and Kinu offered Matako a small smile. The girl was obviously surprised to see her there, but allowed Kinu to usher her out of the store.  
"What are you doing? What is it?" Matako asked, as Kinu turned to lock the store front.  
"You need that pendant fixed. I'll do it. Have lunch with me."  
The words only further astonished Matako, yet she agreed. Together the two girls walked to a small restaurant in silence.


	25. Making Friends

Sitting at a small table inside of a coffee shop, Kinu and Matako barely chatted. Kinu had set to taking the pendant apart, and Matako watched on curiously. The girl took a sip of her iced latte, and whipped cream clung to her lips.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" She finally asked, glancing out of the large glass window beside them. People were passing outside of the cafe, most holding shopping bags. The shop was located in the midst of a large outdoor plaza. A sort of arrangement of businesses. Warm shades of brown clung to the walls, complimenting the golden wood of the counters, and tables. An occasional painting of decorative cups of coffee speckled the walls, the largest hanging by the shelves of books for sale. Their area was secluded; each table was, due to a large partition between the booths.

Gazing up from the gears of the antique pendant, Kinu nodded.  
"Of course I know what I'm doing. This is my job. It would have been over priced at the shop anyway, because this thing is pretty old. Where'd you get it?"  
Matako seemed surprised by how easily Kinu started a conversation with her, but quickly followed up.  
"A thrift shop. Father's day is coming up, and I think my dad would like it."  
Once more, Kinu nodded.  
"This model doesn't need a battery; it's a wind-watch. The only issue was the crown wheel and the ratchet. They weren't connected... Now... It should be as good as new..." Carefully replacing everything, and closing the watch, Kinu placed the tiny screws. In a matter of seconds, she was offering the watch back to Matako.  
"Really? That fast?" After her moment of disbelief, a wide grin curled the blonde's lips. She was obviously thrilled, and if Kinu did not know any better, she would expect the girl to squeak and hug her.

Matako gingerly accepted the watch, and wound it up. It started ticking, and the girl's excitement threatened to burst at the seams.  
"Thank you! I can't wait to- How much do I owe you? Here, let me-"  
"I'm not charging you." Kinu stated, before Matako could find her wallet.  
The blond frowned in confusion, and asked "Really?".  
Nodding Kinu stirred her iced coffee with a straw. The girl placed her jaw on her open palm and dreamily gazed out of the window. So that's what it feels like to make somebody happy. Not family, but a sort of friend. It was a satisfying sensation. If anything, Kinu also wanted to smile. But she couldn't.

They had been followed to the cafe, and she knew it. On the walk there, Kinu had noticed somebody watching. A shadow indeed. The longer she observed, the more she concluded. That guy hadn't left. Whoever he was, he was observing her interactions with people.

"Really. I did it, because you took the time to talk to me. Even though I was kind of mean... I'm glad we could hang out." Shifting her gaze to Matako, Kinu offered a calm, nearly invisible grin, which the blonde mirrored, (With more expression). A moment passed, and Matako decided to be bold. She had heard rumors, and now was the best time to ask Kinu about herself.

"So, tell me. Why did you transfer in the beginning of the year? Did you get kicked out of your other school?"  
Kinu nodded and watched her, appearing to only be half-interested. Matako had seen this expression somewhere before, but could not quite put her finger on it. When she asked why, Kinu glanced out of the window once more, clearly not wanting to answer. Nevertheless, the girl sighed.

"Well... In my old school... Though I had seen the same people for over two years, I had never breathed a single word to them. I walked into the classroom one day, and a bucket of bleach dropped on my head. Everybody laughed, and I didn't know what to do. So I stood there, and thought about it. Not a single person wasn't laughing; nobody cared. I threw a chair at them, and a few other choice items. Some people got hurt; whatever. But it would not have happened if they hadn't treated me that way."

Silence surrounded the pair, and Kinu could tell Matako was trying to process everything. it was probably a lot to hear, seeing as to how she didn't speak too often. Standing up, Kinu grabbed her cup and finished her drink.  
"Would you like another?" She asked, and Matako shook her head. The blonde hadn't even finished half of her cup yet. Kinu walked to the counter, and ordered a small brownie sundae. As she was standing at the counter, she saw him.

A familiar, yellow eye, peeking through the bookshelf across the restaurant. Kinu held his gaze, until he replaced the book, and moved on. Of course, he never left the miniature library. When the girl returned to the table, Matako was eyeing her desert.  
"We didn't even eat... You're just going to eat that?"  
Kinu nodded, and Matako continued to stare at the food.  
"Looks good." The blonde muttered, and Kinu offered another nod. To Matako's pleasure, the girl placed a second spoon on a napkin in front of her. Kinu cut the desert in half, and both enjoyed their share.

It did not take long to finish, but the moment they did, Kinu felt uneasy. She had wanted to look at the books. A new novel was supposed to be coming out soon, one about campers getting lost in a dense, cannibal infested forest. If her memory was correct, this was the day she could find it in the store, and she did not want to miss out. On top of that, creepy time obsessed guy was hiding there, and looking more and more like creepy stalker guy with each passing second.

"What is it? Do you want to look at the books?" Matako asked, and Kinu felt her heart rate increase. Why was this making her so nervous? It was not her social anxiety, either. For some reason, she was genuinely fearful. That man was still standing in the middle of the bookshelf, peeking at her. His one golden eye bore into her, as if he was scrounging about the very depths of her soul, looking for... Cookies or something. Whatever he was doing, it made her uneasy. She could barely see his shoes, and shadow at the bottom of the deep mahogany shelf.

Matako's lips were moving, and she was idly glancing around the store, and out of the window. Time seemed to stop, as Kinu warily held the man's gaze. He was not moving. Wasn't trying to conceal himself. He knew she was looking. This had never happened before. If this was her stalker, he was growing increasingly bold. Who was this man? He had no name to her. Just a face. This was alarming. Every tap of a glass against wood, or string of conversation was hazy, drowned out by the sound of Kinu's heart. She swallowed, in an attempt to bring herself back to reality, but she could not. This was reality. The prying eye was real.

It was not until Matako grabbed her hand that Kinu glanced up at her. The blond was standing up, and smiling down at Kinu.  
"Did you hear me? I want to look at the books too; maybe we could find a good murder mystery." She pulled Kinu to her feet, and started to lead her towards the foreboding eye. The nosy man, whose gaze seemed to want to paralyze Kinu. To long for her hesitation, and worry. Placing her hand over Matako's Kinu froze.  
"Matako-Chan. I need to get back to work... Forgive me, I took my break early. The old man is probably already annoyed." Offering a light bow, Kinu ignored the blonde's confused gaze.

A smile soon curled her lips and Matako nodded.  
"Okay! I'll see you at school, then!"

Mirroring her motion Kinu glanced back at the eye. It was still there but a book slowly slid in its place. After murmuring a small "bye". Kinu hurried to leave, trying to act as naturally as possible. Once outside, Kinu speed walked towards the watch shop, and ducked into a near-by ally. Sure enough, the tall man walked by, only minutes later. He seemed to be rushing; he had lost sight of her.

Terror rippled throughout Kinu, and she knew. She was positive, without a doubt, that this was him. He was the shadow, scraping at her window, and watching her sleep. He was the jealous stranger, who tried to gift her items she liked; rearing up from the darkness of the crowded streets. He was the stalker; the eye.

And she was just Kinu. A very alarmed, disturbed version of Kinu at that. Second passed, and the girl turned to rush in the opposite direction of him. She would call the old man, and tell him she got sick or something. Whatever she did, she could not return to work. Not today.

* * *

**A/N: O.o**


	26. Safe House

Upon arriving at her house, Kinu heard shouting inside. Sighing, the girl was slightly relieved to be back home. Of course, that relief was short lived. Something was going on, and she had to intervene. Even she did not know why she insisted on doing this. Time and time again...

Opening the door, Kinu followed the voices to her parent's room. The argument appeared to be one sided, her father yelling something about sex. Great. This again. Was it really so hard to understand why her mother wouldn't want to sleep with somebody like him? Taking a deep breath, the girl opened the door. Her mother's eyes snapped to her, from where she was standing in the corner.  
"Go to your room, sweetie. We're just talking... About the furniture." Ignoring the pleading tone, Kinu remained in place. Her father turned around, glaring daggers at the girl.  
"You heard her! Get! Go!"

Nodding, Kinu slowly stepped back. She eased the door shut, waiting to see if it would escalate. Sure enough it didn't take long.  
"Riku, dear, I just don't feel like it right now. I need to cook dinner for Kinu..."  
"Don't- Don't try to lie yer way out of this! I told ja! I told ja tonight! I'll be damned if-"  
A familiar cry of surprise graced Kinu's ears, and the girl walked back into the room. Sure enough, her father had grabbed her mother. A loud smack sounded, and Kinu rushed to his back. Grabbing the man, she tugged him away.  
"Stop! Damn it! Stop! Get off of her!"

Everybody's voices melted together, melting with a blurred frenzy of pulling and stumbling.  
Shrieking, growling, and snarling. Everything collided, leaving no boundaries between the two.  
The wind was knocked out of Kinu's mother, and her father shoved her to the ground. Kinu was the new focus of his aggression, being gripped, and shaken.

"Why the fuck are you still here?! Didn't we say to scram!? Mind your business!"  
The man jacked her up by her shirt, and she glared at him.  
"This is MY house! If you don't like the rules, get out!"  
Grabbing the man's wrists, Kinu scowled.  
"Let go..."

Demands were never things that her father accepted. Instead, he started to violently shake the girl. Her feet rose from the ground, and she dug her nails into his skin, tightening her jaw.  
"You telling ME what to do?! I already told ja-"  
"I'll- Call Ginpachi... Let me go!" Her words had no effect on the man. He walked her back against the wall, pinning her in place. The man was baring his teeth, his face wrinkled with the cruel expression he held.  
"Riku! Just let her go- Just let her go to her room! She didn't do anything!" Kinu's mother rushed to the two once the pain of her fall had subsided. She grabbed the man's arm, pulling him in the opposite direction. Desperately trying to divert his attention, the woman found she was not strong enough.

"Ai, go to the kitchen! You cook your dinner! Shut up!"  
"No!" Her mother protested, still pulling the man back.  
An elbow snapped into her side, and Kinu's mother fell. Of course, she couldn't withstand something like that. Kinu started to struggle against the man, kicking, and thrashing. She hissed a slew of curses, directed at both parents; her mom for not leaving, and her dad for... Well that was obvious.

"Get off of me... Look what you just did. Fucking idiot; being drunk is no ex-"  
The words were cut off, with a stinging smack. One which brought tears to Kinu's eyes. She managed to kick her father in his shin, and he dropped her. The girl fell straight to the floor, as he cursed, and Kinu moved to her mother's side. The woman was doubled over, grasping her ribs. While Kinu tried to usher her mother to her feet, a foot slammed into her arm.

"You need ta learn some damn respect!"  
Before the girl could so much as react, she was snatched back by her hair.

* * *

"Ki, I keep telling you not to interfere..."  
Sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, Kinu held still as her mother dabbed alcohol against her lip, and the new scratches on her chest. The woman had scratches as well, but Kinu made it a point to constantly take her father's attention.  
"But thank you, sweetie. I love you too... I just don't know why he does this... But by enduring that man's tantrums, we grow stronger. Nobody will ever be able to tear us down." A cheerful grin replaced the previous concerned expression on her mother's face, and Kinu nodded.  
"Except for him."  
The girl's words caused grief to ripple across the woman's face, but she quickly hid it.  
"He wasn't like this at first... After he lost that job, he just..."  
Placing a hand on her mother's shoulder, Kinu maintained a neutral expression. The woman's eye makeup had smudged in dark streaks across her cheeks. She sniffled, and shifted her gaze.  
"I'm sorry..." The word echoed, too many times to count, and before Kinu knew it, her mother was a crumpled pile of defeat, sitting by her feet. She continued to recite her apology, as though it was an ancient chant, which could erase every scratch, and memory. Kinu stared down at her for a moment before kneeling as well. She took the blood-tinted rag from her mother's hand, and knelt beside her. Still watching, Kinu pressed it to the woman's cheek.  
"I'm sorry." She mimicked, hoping it would be enough.

* * *

Later that night, Kinu sat in her room. It felt unnatural, but she did not want to sleep on the porch if the stalker was getting so bold. She had successfully convinced her mother to go stay at Ginpachi's for the night, her reasoning for not joining the woman being "My door locks. Yours doesn't". That seemed to be enough. The woman agreed, and after voicing a bit of concern, took the car. Kinu's father could be heard, stumbling about the house, probably in a worse stupor then earlier. Without a second through, Kinu turned the light off, and plopped into her bed. Fresh covers welcomed the girl, and she stared at the window over her bed. Of course, an actual mattress was much more comfortable than the concrete steps of the porch. It did not take long before Kinu was fast asleep.

How many minutes or hours it took for the girl to awaken was unknown. As her eyes adjusted to the dark haze of the world, her heart started to pound. There was a scratching noise. A _scraping_ sound. It was over her. The silhouette of trees on her wall showed nothing abnormal. Soft moon light poured through the glass pane of the window, still not offering any hint of an unusual presence. Alarmed, Kinu stared up at the windowsill, not daring to look. Seconds passed, and the scraping continued to tighten her chest. Kinu's eyes were wide, and she wondered what she should do. The books she read were nothing compared to real events. Though she had enjoyed many a horror tale, the anticipation could not compare to what was surging through her veins right now.

Then it stopped. She did not know if she should be relieved, or scared. Minutes passed, and the girl felt herself calm. A deep breath filled her lungs, which burned as if she had refused to supply herself with oxygen. All around her, the air was stiff, too thick to truly satisfy her need to breath. The girl kept her eyes on the window; waiting. But what else could happen? As long as it was locked, it was no true threat. The window across the room had not been bothered. Everything was fine. Nothing was going to happen. This was just some sick weirdo's way of trying to scare her. She could not let them win. Not after today. After seeing the man from the watch shop blatantly trail behind her. Nothing scared her.

Kinu could read every gory detail in a book. Intestines being ripped and shredded while a person was still alive. Eyes being gouged. Nails ripped off. Nothing scared her. So why was she so nervous? Well, maybe because somebody was literally scratching at her window, as one of the creepy poems she had received stated. However, she did not think it was true. It was just some creep, trying to get her attention. She did not want to give anybody her attention. To Kinu, nobody mattered. Everybody died, and lied, what good were they? People were stupid; a plague across the face of the earth, destroying everything they came in contact. Tainting any pure substance or mind. Nobody could truly be trusted.

After her moments of peace, Kinu settled down. Everything was okay. She handled enough on a daily basis to know, that nothing could truly harm her. If she died, so be it; not like it mattered. And just maybe, it wouldn't be at the hands of a cannibal, and she wouldn't be strangled with her own small intestine. As long as that did not happen, she could call her life a good one.

Closing her eyes, the girl pulled the covers up. She turned over; facing the wall. This could not prevent her from getting to sleep. Her breathing steadied, and her heart slowed. Despite her previous surge of adrenaline, the girl found it in herself to remain in place.

Just as she had convinced herself to relax, a sound caused her heart to drop. Kinu's eyes shot open, and her stomach twisted. Her window... It was sliding up. Somebody was opening her window from the outside. The lock had no effect. At that very moment, Kinu felt every nerve in her body lock. An eerie sense of dread blanketed the girl, as she willed herself to look up.

The sound of wood scraping against wood slowly dragged on, and the darkness of the room only furthered the terror of the moment. Windows don't open themselves. A person was definitely standing on the other side of the wall; ready to crawl into her room. And she had nothing. Nothing but the covers of her bed, and her watch repair kit which was in her school bag, across the room.

* * *

**A/N Whoa, what's gonna happen? That's some creepy stuff...**  
**And Kinu doesn't know what to do. (Probably run. Running normally kinda helps)  
****Who do you think it is? :)**  
**I'm horrible, I left the chapter off here, lol.**  
**Thank you all for your comments! :D**


	27. Intruder

Not a single sound could be as alarming as the window over her opening. It came to a halt, and locked in place. Kinu remained in her bed, staring up at the window. Soon two hands gripped the sill, and a low grunt of effort sounded. Terror rippled through Kinu, and she clutched her covers. The person was hoisting them self up, and before she knew it, Kinu screamed. The moment a man's figure came in view, she tossed her covers over him. A yelp of surprise escaped the stranger, and Kinu shoved him onto the floor below.  
"Ow!"

Jumping to her feel, she started to repetitively kick the man. If there was one thing her dad had taught her, it was how to beat people.  
"Ow! OW! What the fuck, Ki!"

Immediately stopping, Kinu frowned down at the amorphous blob of covers. She knew that voice very well. clasping her hands together the girl allowed curiosity to take her features.  
"Onii-Chan?"  
The figure in the covers started to randomly swipe his arms about, trying to free himself.  
"Of course, genius! Who else knows that this is the only window with a broken lock?! After helping you sneak out so many damn nights- "  
Grabbing the edge of the blanket, Kinu uncovered Ginpachi. The man was obviously annoyed, and continued to rant. He stood up, and crossed his arms like a stubborn child, claiming a seat in the lunchroom. Worry creased Kinu's brow as she watched him. Though she was relieved that it was only him, that had been the fright of her life.  
"And I'm never sharing my lunch with you again! I'll always get the pork Ramen from now on, and you'll be like-"  
Noticing the girl's expression, Ginpachi paused. He frowned in confusion, before lowering his nagging stance, and placing a hand on her head.  
"Oi... What's wrong? What's with that face?"

Shaking her head, Kinu turned away from the man. The window was still open, and she could not be relax like that. The girl climbed back onto her bed, and lowered the glass pane.  
"Wha-"  
Whipping around to face Ginpachi, Kinu crossed her arms.  
"What the fuck?! Why were you scraping my window?!"  
"Well- I couldn't reach it with the bush in the way! I was poking it with a stick to get your attention!"

A scowl tugged the girl's features, and she placed a hand over her heart, which was barely starting to calm.  
"You scared the shit out of me!"  
"I'D LIKE SOME PITTY HERE! I came all the way here to see if you were alright! Ma is a mess, and at my place! See? See? Look what happened to lab coat the first time I tried to climb in!"  
Turning around, Ginpachi pointed to a large green grass stain on his butt.  
Shaking her head, Kinu started to chuckle. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, and tiredly wiped her hand across the side of her face.  
"Don't point that thing at me, it might be loaded. And why are you wearing your lab coat anyway?"

Running a hand through his hair, Ginpachi shrugged.  
"I was busy, didn't get a chance to take it off."  
"You're just trying to look smart." The girl grumbled, sitting down on her bed.  
"OI!"  
"So what do you want?"

The man walked to her side, and sat down as well. Before speaking, he pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket, and pushed it between his lips. A low sigh sounded, and he placed his elbows on his knees. It became apparent, what question he wanted to ask. So obvious, that he did not even have to look at Kinu for her to know. A heavy silence hung in the air, only to be shattered by another deep exhale.

Finally, the man started to talk. His voice was low, as if he was still thinking, but Kinu knew the words were directed at her.  
"What happened? Why is ma so upset? And your lip... Did he-"  
"It's okay. Really. She just needed to get out for a while..." The girl interrupted, realizing that her mom had given her no excuse this time. She didn't know what happened to her lip. Maybe she fell, and bit herself. Maybe it got stuck on an ice cube or something. Without her mom, she could think of no lie to cover up the previous events.

"He hit her again? You? And you weren't going to tell me?" Ginpachi continued, ignoring her false claim of peace. Kinu lowered her gaze as Ginpachi's eyes settled on her.  
"And what about that Cyclops? Why does she like him so much? What's going on here? If it's so bad, why didn't you come over with her?"  
Forcing herself to meet Ginpachi's eyes, Kinu tightened her jaw. Too many questions. Still holding his eyes, she shrugged.  
"He did. We weren't. And my door locks, she has to stay with that man." Her abrupt answers earned a conflicted nod. A deep seated quite took the darkness of the room once more, and Kinu glanced back at the window. At least she wasn't being killed.  
"And Takasugi?"

Uneasiness gripped Kinu, but she slowly returned her eyes to Ginpachi. He was intensely staring at her, waiting for an answer.  
"He punched dad. For shoving me, and trying to attack him. Mom's been in love with him ever since. Dad really deserved it, and we're happy it happened." Flatly stating the truth, Kinu tried to gage Ginpachi's reacting. His first was disbelief, yet he immediately nodded, and tightened his jaw. It was obvious that he wanted to be mad, but could not. Not like Takasugi broke in to beat everybody up. The one-eyed man had not simply come to wreak havoc upon the household.

"Onii-Chan, why can't you just-"  
"Shut up. I already know what you're gonna say. Don't even ask. Maybe Yorozuya Gin-Chan can run around, swinging an oversized stick, but you know I can't do that."  
"You can at least try. You did a pretty good job at my window." Sarcastically murmuring the words, Kinu plopped back on her bed.

Moments of silence passed until the girl suggested Ginpachi get back to his apartment. Their mother needed consoling, and possibly a lawyer. Hopefully a lawyer. The man hesitated before agreeing, but still tried to convince her to go with him. Kinu refused. There was no reason for her to run. As long as she did not say anything, she would be fine. The thought of her false confession earlier flickered into her mind. Her father had only stopped when she "admitted" her wrong. The girl had to convince him she was sincere, repeating an apology, saying she had no right, and that she was the one at fault. Of course, that wasn't true, but as badly as her mom was injured, she simply wanted to make it back to the woman's side.

In all actuality, her mother was fragile. She was small framed, and dainty. Though she was just a little taller than Kinu, the woman was too graceful, and soft. She could not take as much as Kinu. She had not been raised like that. Kinu could handle just about anything. A punch or a slap was not much to her, it was natural. Her mother on the other hand... If she was so much as kicked, she was reduced to a pile of tears and snot. Possibly blood, but usually, Kinu's father did not hit her that hard. He still loved her, but Kinu on the other hand. Well, she was like his curse. He wanted a boy, like Ginpachi. Not a soft little girl, who liked pink, and cooking. So she changed. But it was never enough. At first, she had tried to dress like a boy, and then talk like a boy.

Still, he was never satisfied. Even though Kinu could very easily pee standing up (She could, but so could anyone, it just wasn't a good idea) she was not enough. That's where Ginpachi came in. Helping raise that boy brought her father an unmatched happiness. They would go fishing, and play sports. Watch action movies, and get ice cream. But Kinu could never go too.

Maybe it was because when her mom was pregnant, her dad wanted a son like Ginpachi. A second Gin. He had even gone so far as to force her mom to eat certain foods like apples, and rib eyes At the time, her mother had been a vegetarian, but he said her diet would make a girl. Despite that fact here Kinu is, a product of both manly and feminine eating. And her father accused her mother of eating too much chocolate during her pregnancy. Because chocolate counteracts all other food, apparently.

Ginpachi offered a light, one-armed hug, before taking his leave. The man was obviously deep in thought. He did not want to have to fight his own father figure. Not that it would be difficult, but the man had shared so many good memories with him. He knew exactly who that man was. An intelligent, artistic, loving father. He just had way to much booze in his system to know it.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to the lovely Noniebee (4352183) for helping with this chapter! :3 Check out her awesome stories- "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (9130939) Gin/Oc- If you don't know what to do with those numbers, go to the reviews on the story and you can find her profile :)**

**And Thank you all for your reviews! Every time I read them I can't help but smile :D  
Kinu is indeed very fatalistic. And when she's scared she can be overly dramatic LOL Idk why she would even think about cannibals when her window is opening. That just seems like one of those things you try to avoid in that sort of situation. LOL  
Everybody thought it was the stalker huh? I agree, that chapter had waaaayyy too much suspense lol**


	28. Reaching Out

Morning had arrived, and Kinu dressed herself for school as per usual. On her way out of the door, she stepped over her father who was passed out in a puddle of god-knows-what. Hopefully liquor. As the girl was descending the porch steps, a knife caught her eye. A knife, stabbed into the top of a paper on the wooden rail. Carelessly scribbled words clung to the paper, as if tossed form a pen in a fit of rage. Bending down, Kinu pulled the blade from the rail, a large kitchen knife. The paper was another poem, portraying the offenders hate. Furiously chastising, and threatening.

_"You're hiding from me  
Success will not come to you  
I see everything_

_I will come for you  
Run away while you still can  
I won't be ignored_

_You do not know it  
You love me like I love you  
You just don't know yet_

_You will be all mine  
You belong to only me  
Stay away from him_

_He crawled in last night  
Clawing at your windowpane  
Let me come inside_

_mine Mine MINE __**MINE MINE MINE"**__  
_

The word repeated, getting larger; looser. The person had torn the bottom of the page with the weight of their pen, and frustration. Multiple holes punctured the paper, as if the person had started stabbing it. Frowning, Kinu glanced over the street. What... The... Fuck...  
Wasting no time, the girl rushed to school.

* * *

Once inside the safe haven of a government facility, Kinu felt she could breathe a sigh of relief. Of course, the girl was still shaken up. This was getting too intense. What used to be innocent gestures of kindness and care, had turned to possessive, violent notes. She had not even realized somebody was watching her until one day; a box of pocky was on the steps. At first, she chalked it up to Ginpachi. Thought he had forgotten his key to the house, or something. But it kept happening. Ginpachi did not know anything about it when she asked. Then she got a note. A sweet poem telling her she was beautiful, and not to cry. Back then, she would often find herself depressed, before she learned how to erase emotions.

But erasing, doesn't mean it never existed, or still doesn't. It was more of a poker face at first, which became a constant expression. The notes kept coming, once a week. Then twice a week. Small gifts appeared, something as simple as a canned coffee, to a bouquet of roses. She did not know what to do. Most of the time, she would give it to her mother saying it was from her dad. Once Kinu had completely grown numb, an occasional smack was all that remained to remind her that she was still alive. That and the odd nervousness that came from the notes. But it got weird. The notes would stop for a week, and then surge. Four times in a week, twice in one day. Then it would die again. This pattern had become natural, but never had it been so threatening.

Upon reaching her locker, Kinu worked at the combination. The moment it opened, A yelp of surprise escaped the girl. Tens of pocky boxes rained upon her. Pocky, wristbands, flowers, watches. A sea of random items. Standing completely still, Kinu stared at the "Gifts". She was just happy that nobody else was there to see this; the halls were practically, except a few stray teachers. Dark smudges of words spelled out one very alarming phrase in her locker.  
**"You **_**will **_**love me as much as I love you"**

Wide eyed, Kinu stared at the familiar, angered writing. The only thing she could think was "Ginpachi". He knew, and he should know what to do. Slamming her locker shut, the girl kicked through the pile of items at her feet. She hurried to Ginpachi's classroom only to find the man wasn't there. Of course he would wait until the last possible minute to show up.

There was nobody else. Except Takasugi. She could easily talk to him. Internally nodding, Kinu turned and started in the opposite direction.

* * *

The moment she reached the man's office, she knocked, and pulled the door open.

Takasugi was sitting at his desk, frowning at her. He was busy. Matako was seated across from him, curiously peering at Kinu. Two books, and a store bought coffee was placed between them, and Kinu realized that Matako had wanted the books for Takasugi. Had all of his books come from her? Were they sharing that coffee? The man immediately returned to his neutral expression, and leaned back in his chair.  
"What?" He asked, not bothering to sound even remotely concerned. If anything, the word carried a bitter bite, which Kinu did not know how to react to. Matako offered an odd smile, and tilted her head.  
"Hey, Ki-Chan. What's wrong?"

Shifting her gaze, Kinu crossed her arms. How she should respond, was too complex to rationalize. The girl did not utter a word, simply shook her head. A moment passed, and the two continued to stare at her. Tightening her jaw, Kinu willed herself to speak. Her voice came out lower than intended, but she was still heard.

"I- Need to speak with you... Uh, didn't mean to interrupt, but, it's kind of serious..."  
Matako nodded, and her smile relaxed. She must have figured it was a regular student issue. Takasugi sighed, and nodded as well. The man motioned to Matako, and the girl stood up saying she would wait for them to finish, and return. The blonde passed Kinu, and patted her on the shoulder before continuing down the hall. Probably to her locker. Once she was gone, Takasugi shifted his gaze to his computer, not seeming to care one bit.

Kinu closed the door behind herself, and set her school bag beside the door before walking to his desk. She could not sit. Anxiousness has consumed her, and she had to stand. She felt as though she may explode if she sat.  
"What do you want?" Takasugi muttered, still not even looking at her.

"Well, yesterday- No, today... Uh, both days-"  
"Listen, I actually have important things to do. If it has anything to do with why your lip is injured, you can go tell your friends. Believe it or not, I actually _don't_ enjoy learning about how odious your life is."

The words caused Kinu to sharply inhale. Immediately defensive, the girl scowled. Takasugi glanced up slightly surprised to find her usual calm expression had strayed. Placing her hands on his desk, Kinu bent towards the man.

"_Fuck_ you, you _arrogant, unorthodox, sorry excuse _for a _fucking guidance counselor_."  
The low hiss caused Takasugi's eye to widen, yet he immediately scowled. He started to say something, but Kinu continued, not caring what he could possibly defend himself with.  
"When I'm killed by a fucking cannibal and strangled with my own intestines in the middle of a fucking jungle, don't try to act like I didn't come to you!"  
"What? What does this have to do with "Captive Tent"? And you forgot raped; cannibals would rape you too." Frowning in confusion, Takasugi stared up at the girl. She huffed in frustration, and her black bangs puffed away from her face before slowly falling back in place.

"Don't fucking worry about it- Not like you did in the first place." The girl murmured, still glaring at him.  
Sighing, Takasugi shifted his gaze. He shook his head, as if accepting defeat. When the man attempted to prod her to explain, Kinu had completely shut down. She was too infuriated to speak with him. Between the stalker, him and Matako looking all chummy, and just _him_, she could not deal with it. The girl shook her head, and straightened herself. She murmured, "It's nothing", and turned to leave.

Thoroughly annoyed, Takasugi stood up.  
"Oi... _Get over here._ We're _not_ finished."  
"We are." Dryly muttering the words, Kinu continued to the door. Much to her surprise, a hand firmly gripped her shoulder. Before she could react, the girl was turned around, and a pair of lips crashed into hers. Her protests were muffled, and two arms snaked around her back, pulling her against Takasugi.

Pushing away from the man, Kinu managed to disconnect their lips. The girl smacked him, and he froze. Alright. He could deal with that. Maybe he _had_ been a little mean. (Rightfully, of course)  
"What the hell do you think you're-"  
"Shut up." Not allowing the girl to complete her scolding question, the man pushed his lips back to hers. She froze as he turned, and pushed her back against the wall. Still squeezing her against himself. Takasugi placed his palm on the wall. Kinu slowly started to return his kiss, and gripped his crimson shirt. Their tongues met, dancing together, and fighting for dominance. A hand wrapped itself in the man's hair, deepening the kiss. Kinu's leg slid up the outside of his; tempting him.

Takasugi knew he would not be able to control himself when she returned. He had spent days of trying to convince himself not to do this. Telling himself it was wrong; that he didn't want to. Nevertheless, she could not just walk away from him. Not after saying something like that. His hand fell to her thigh, slowly sliding up, yet refraining from wandering too far. She was not wearing the tights today. When her skirt rested on his wrist, he stopped himself. He lessened the kiss, allowing it to turn light; even sensual. Kinu mirrored his motions barely brushing her lips against his before he spoke.  
"So- What did you need?"

The two were panting. They gazed one another with hazed eyes; with mere centimeters between them. Takasugi's hand slipped away, as he released the girl. This could not happen here. Kinu shifted her gaze, recalling the reason she had come to him. The girl nodded, and glanced at her bag.

"I have a problem..." She murmured, stepping towards her bag. Takasugi leaned back onto his desk, watching the girl as she knelt down, and rummaged through her things. In a matter of seconds, she produced three half sheets of paper. The girl uneasily averted her gaze before handing the papers to him.


	29. Help

Upon inspecting the sheets of paper Kinu had handed to him, Takasugi found nothing but poetry. However, it was not Kinu's. It was all directed at her, and obviously from a stalker. He frowned at the words, carefully reading each line. Thick silence hung in the room, as Kinu leaned onto the desk beside him, peering at the notes over his shoulder. Takasugi took a moment to respond. He was busy with his own thoughts. When he finally turned to Kinu, she was visibly distraught.  
"Do you know who it is?"

The girl's lips twisted in uncertainty and she shrugged.  
"I think it's a customer at the store..."  
"Store?"  
"I work at a watch repair shop... I think it's a regular... He followed me to a coffee shop yesterday, and tried to follow me back to work..."  
Takasugi offered a slight nod, before glancing at the notes again.  
"Who else knows?"  
"Onii-Chan."

The endearing term caused the man to roll his eye, but he nodded nonetheless. Reaching behind himself, Takasugi pulled his pipe from beside the computer. The man took a long drag of his tobacco, and gazed down at Kinu. She was staring off into space, lost in her own mind.  
"It'll be okay. If anything, you should probably stab him next time you see him; just to be on the safe side."  
Nodding, Kinu gazed up at him.  
"He wrote stuff in my locker, and stuffed it full of pocky and wrist bands."  
Frowning Takasugi slowly nodded, signaling that he understood.  
"Well, touch one of the wristbands, and you'll regret it."

An annoyed sigh took Kinu, and she stared up at the man as if to ask "Really? That's all you have to say?". Takasugi glanced down at her once more, before taking another drag from his pipe.  
"You should tell Ginpachi, and if you see the guy following you again, call one of us."  
The words earned another slow nod, and Kinu stared at the door. A shadow could be seen below it, and the girl wondered just how close Matako was standing. Nudging Takasugi, she pointed at it.  
"I should go to class early... You've still got to finish whatever you were doing..."

The usual dead tone had crept back into her voice, and the man curiously eyed her. She was right. Matako could get upset very easily. But he still had a point to make. He had indulged her (and himself), now he needed to focus on something else. As the girl leaned forward, Takasugi gripped her sleeve. He placed the notes she had given him behind himself, along with his pipe before pulling the girl where he wanted. Leaning up, he pinned her against his desk, providing no escape, and leaving no space between them. Kinu watched him with a curious frown as he placed his hands on either side of her. She had gripped his sleeves to keep from falling during the unexpected movement.  
"In the future, I _suggest _you contain that attitude of yours..."  
Rolling her eyes, Kinu shifted her gaze.  
"If you hadn't been such an asshole-"  
The words were cut off by a small gasp as the man leaned into her neck. When his teeth tightened around her skin she started to yelp, but Takasugi placed a single finger over her lips.  
"Shh... You wouldn't want your _friend_ to know what you're doing with me, _would you_?"  
The words were a low murmur, carefully breathed into her ear. Realization crossed Kinu, widening her eyes. Matako _had_ been talking about how great Takasugi was when they had first met. She had bought him books, and was just talking to him. It was undeniable; she liked him. Romantically, at that.

Kinu felt hear heart rate increase at the thought, and shook her head. A low chuckle escaped the man as he moved his leg between hers.  
"_Good_... Don't make a _single_ sound..."

Allowing his hand to fall from her mouth, Takasugi gripped the desk. The man traced his lips over Kinu's skin licking a few choice spots before biting down once more. Her hands tightened on his sleeves as she bit her lower lip. Kinu's arms slid to his shoulders, pulling him closer as she fought to contain herself. Takasugi moved to her throat, then her jaw, causing the girl to wonder if he would risk leaving a mark in such an exposed place. To her relief he did not. One of his hands fell to her inner thigh, and slowly slid up. Anticipation burned within Kinu, as she stifled another moan. The girl forced Takasugi to her lips and he met her with unmatched force. One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as his free hand wandered to the nape of her neck.

Mere centimeters away from her middle, Takasugi's hand stopped. She could almost feel him against her, he was painfully close, and his touch lingered for a second before completely retreating. Placing his palm on the back of her thigh, Takasugi lifted the girl, and leaned over her. He was losing his own internal struggle; couldn't help himself. Pulling the girl back towards him, he bit down on her lips, and she barely managed to cut off a moan. One which he wanted to hear, but knew he could not; not right now. It did not take long for him to break the contact of their lips. Out of breath, the two stared at one another, neither sure of what to say. At least they had refrained from making any distinguishable noises...

"You'd better go..."  
Kinu slowly nodded, staring up at him with a look that suggested otherwise. Her hands unwillingly released him, as the girl studied the calm smirk, which had replaced his previous 'oh shit, this probably should not be happening right now' look. Gently nudging the man back, Kinu straightened herself. She smoothed out her clothes and peered up at Takasugi as she passed him.

Shifting his gaze, Takasugi internally scolded himself. He knew Matako was on the other side of the door waiting, and simply used that knowledge to "punish" Kinu. On top of that, the previous events were not supposed to happen. In all actuality, he had intended to chastise the girl, not ravish her. She probably even enjoyed that. That pervert... But that didn't mean he hadn't. Maybe a little too much at that. He knew that in a matter of seconds, Matako would come in, and probably want to talk about the girl. He also knew that he would much prefer to have Kinu stay and- Erm... Talk about books... Because he was not thinking anything else... If anything, he was just glad they had not knocked over the coffee on his desk.

The man moved back behind his desk, hoping to conceal his full grown urge as he watched Kinu bend to grab her school bag. Well, that "barely concealed" view didn't help. The school needed new uniforms. Maybe pants for the girls too. Or large shapeless dresses that extended all the way to the floor. That would probably be useful.

This definitely was not intentional. However, he could still blame her. Easily. The girl did not offer any words before tugging the door open, revealing a very eager Matako. Not to Kinu's surprise, the blonde seemed a bit on edge, maybe even annoyed, but she still smiled, and mentioned their next class. Kinu offered a nod and small smile in return as she started towards Ginpachi's class. All she could hope was that they had been as silent as she thought they were. And that Matako hadn't latched onto the door in an attempt at hearing their "conversation".

During a majority of the day, Kinu could not help but think about Matako. They were like friends, possibly actual friends. Moreover, Matako liked Takasugi, possibly a bit too much. So what was Kinu supposed to do? Nothing had been this complicated before. Now Kinu realized just how hard it was to have friends. If things escalate between her and Takasugi, what would happen with Matako? If she kept her distance from the man, would he take Matako instead? She could not help but wonder if the blonde was suspicious already. In the end, the only thing Kinu could do was hope that she was wrong, but it did not seem like it.

* * *

**A/N: Gah!**  
**Steamy office scenes...**  
**Do you think Matako knows? O.O**  
**I mean, yeah they were trying to be quiet, but- Uhh...**  
**That was kinda heated. Lol**  
**Thank you all for your reviews! :D**


	30. Evidence

The moment Kinu walked into Ginpachi's class, the man oddly eyed her. She frowned back at him, as if to ask "What?" and he motioned for her to come to his side. When the girl obliged, he stood up, and leaned towards her.

"What happened to your lip?"  
Shifting her gaze, Kinu was relieved to find the class empty. She looked at Ginpachi and touched the tips of her fingers to her lips.  
"Uh, well last night-"  
"No- not that; teeth marks. And you're all red..." The man curiously poked Kinu's cheek, and she pursed her lips.  
"Uh... I was running... Because I was... Excited. And I bit my lip..."  
The man shook his head, and suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her. He placed his hand to his chin as if he was truly thinking hard before speaking.  
"But I see two sets of teeth... _Two_ as in top _and_ bottom. How the _fuck_ did you manage that?"

Awkwardness settled over the girl, and she crossed her arms. She had no excuse. Frowning, she tried to play it off. This was not a safe line of questioning.  
"When the fuck did you become a dentist?"

"Just admit it you were kissing some guy!"

Tightening her jaw, Kinu stared at the man. Why was he so interested in this? Needless to say, she wasn't going to offer any details. It was easier to avoid this subject entirely. Nevertheless, it had already been posed. Had Matako noticed? Damn Takasugi! He did that on purpose!

"None of your business... And I'm 17 years old; I can kiss somebody if I want to! Maybe I was, What are you gonna do about it?" The words caused Ginpachi to shift his gaze. He fell silent, and ran a hand through his silver locks.  
"Well... Uh..."

"Exactly. So get over your little sister complex."  
Students started to enter the room in small groups, the Kinu glanced at them over her shoulder. Saved. Sighing, the girl turned back to Ginpachi. He really had nothing to say. That's rare. Before she could walk away, the man tapped her shoulder.  
"Oi, so why did you freak out last night? You seemed scared."

Peering up at the man Kinu nodded, but before she could respond they were interrupted.

"I knew it! Last night?! What have you been doing with my precious Ginpachi-Sensei?! You slut!"

Turning around, Kinu found a girl with purple hair who appeared to be ready to pounce on her. A confused frown creased Kinu's brow upon seeing the hostile expression, and she found that all eyes were on her. The purples haired girl continued, pushing up her red framed glasses.

"You're always talking to her!" She exclaimed waving her arms towards Kinu, who had frozen in place due to the unexpected accusation. Ginpachi was also blankly staring at her, seeing to be thoroughly perplexed.  
"How could you do this to me?! Now there's this 'Last Night'?! What happened last night?!"

Shaking her head, Kinu scowled at the girl. The paralyzing eyes were still on her, but this was getting out of hand.  
"You think we're?" The girl motioned between her and Ginpachi, and a large goofy grin spread across the man's face.  
"Ewwwww!" Everybody stared at Ginpachi as he burst into laughter. Kinu continued to shake her head, coldly staring at the girl.

"You think I would sleep with him? Go to hell- That's my brother!" Before she knew it, Kinu had covered her mouth, and joined Ginpachi in his chorus of giggles. Of course, Kinu's voice was much lower. The girl continued to stare at them, all form of aggression falling from her stance.

"Makes sense." A student could be heard saying, and soon the crowd had dispersed. Everybody moved to their seats except the girl, and Ginpachi silenced himself.  
"Sarutobi- Go sit down! You- You're too much!" Falling back into a spell of laughter, Ginpachi leaned back onto his desk.

Kinu glanced at him, before starting past the girl, but she was pulled into a tight embrace.  
"I- I yelled at your sister?! You're his sister?! Forgive me! I would never treat you that way!"

Immediately tense, Kinu felt all form of her previous lingering arousal from Takasugi drain from her body. She was being hugged- No- Strangled, by a random cotton candy girl. Kinu found herself reaching for release, as the girl rocked her back and forth, destroying all sense of balance, and sanity. A constant stream of apologies and promises to make a good wife filled her ear, making Kinu undeniably dizzy. What had she done to deserve this?

"Oi, oi, you're gonna kill her!"  
Ginpachi could be heard yelling in the background, as Kinu clawed to free herself from the demon's grasp.  
"And we can be best friends! I'll do your hair while you tell me all about Ginpachi-Sensei! What was he like as a child?" The girl continued, Nuzzling into Kinu's ear.

"He- He was- Annoying!" Kinu choked, finally managing to break free of Sarutobi's grasp. A few students laughed as if to say "Aww she made a friend", but that was not what Kinu was thinking. Grumbling under her breath, the girl made her way to her desk. Now she would have to go back to Takasugi and start all over again. Not that, that was a bad thing, of course.

Matako entered the classroom a bit late, and sat beside Kinu. Well, at least she wasn't going all "Sarutobi" on her.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kinu told Ginpachi about her stalker issue. The man remained silent the entire time, seeming to be thinking of a plan. After moments of silence, he asked if she had told anybody. Obviously, the man was referring to her mom, yet Kinu had not.  
"I told Takasugi- Er- Sensei..."  
Her pause earned and odd look, and slow nod. Immediately uncomfortable, Kinu started to excuse herself, only to be further engaged in conversation.  
"Did you invite that idiot to the Father's Day dinner yet?" The question held a grudging tone, and Kinu shook her head.  
Ginpachi nodded once more as the girl left the class.

Now she had another problem. How should she approach him with something like that? What could she say? Most likely, he would not want to go back to her house. He probably had a group of friends to hang out with or something, or did not care about father's day at all. Maybe he had a father? Most people did. Would she have to invite his father as well? The thought of so many people being in one room stuffing their faces with food made her head swim. Was it _really_ mandatory that she participate? It would be easier (and make more sense) to just give her dad a bottle of liquor and tell him to have at it (Not that he would wait for permission). Or maybe an appointment with an alcoholic anonymous meeting instead.

Still, she had no idea how to propose dinner at her house with a man who hates him, a woman who would gush over him, a drunk whom he punched, and her. That just wasn't a good setting. Just the image of them sitting at the table together was... Wrong. Takasugi and Ginpachi glaring at one another. Her dad sloppily eating. Her mom grinning at Takasugi and commenting on how he had to work out to get such nice arms or whatever. And what conversation could be had?

_'Ginpachi, you idiot, if you don't give me the last piece of chicken I will kill you.'  
'Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see you try! I'd go all Yorozuya Gin-Chan on you!'_

And then her mother would intervene.  
_'Boys, boys, play nicely now! If you really want to wrestle, go outside!'  
_And Kinu would die a little on the inside.  
Perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to the lovely NonieBee (4352183) for helping with this chapter! You rock :)**


	31. Invitation

After a while of wandering the halls, Kinu decided to just go and ask Takasugi. Not like he was going to jump on her or something. The worst he could do was say no. The girl did not stop by her locker again; instead, she avoided the storage unit with all of her power. If she had to pass it, she would walk as far as humanly possible. The pile of items remained on the ground, minus a few flowers, which she had seen Kondo offering Otae. The girl had taken them and beaten the boy with them. Not exactly romantic.

Minutes passed, and Kinu found herself at Takasugi's door. She softly knocked, before letting herself in. The man was seated at his desk as usual, but with a large stack of papers in front of him. He glanced up at her, before returning his attention to the files, and Kinu walked to his desk.

"Oi... Erm. I forgot to ask you something."

Takasugi glanced up at her once more, and allowed his gaze to linger. With the way he was still facing the papers the look was slightly unnerving, but Kinu ignored it. Still embarrassed about even having to ask, the girl shifted her gaze, searching for something to focus on. The dim office was completely quiet, except for an occasional scratch of Takasugi's pen.

"What is it?" He urged, and she peered at him once more.  
"Uh, well... Do you want to come over for dinner on father's day? It's uh, my mother's invitation... Not mine... Of course, I don't care if you don't want to." Kinu quickly added the last part, and Takasugi leaned back in his chair. The man tapped the end of his pen on his desk, frowning at Kinu.  
"No." The corner of the man's lips slightly twitched into an annoyed smirk.  
"No thank you." Takasugi dismissively waved his hand as if the girl would leave on cue, and she shifted her gaze. Nodding, Kinu forced an awkward smile. Why was being casual so hard? On top of that, Takasugi seemed irritated by the invitation.

The girl glanced over the room once more, before allowing her gaze to settle on Takasugi. She noticed a slight dark spot on his cheek, and leaned over the desk. His attention had been refocused on the papers, but her movement caught his eye. When the man glanced up, Kinu placed a single finger under his chin. She gently raised his jaw, and he turned to let her see.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"  
"Shut up, something that small has no effect on me." The man interrupted, pulling away from her touch and peering at his work.

Though it was barely visible, his cheek still had remnants of her slap. The girl shifted her gaze and nodded. Okay, so he was upset with her. Whatever. At least she tried to be nice. Turning away, Kinu left the office.

Once the door closed, Takasugi scowled. That stupid girl. Only coming to see him as an errand for her mother. Like he would waste his time on something like that. Takasugi had important things to do, Father's day would be the one day he got to relax. Why would he want to go to that girl's house and spend time with her family? It was not as if he liked them, or there was any real reason. If anything, her father would annoy him to no end, and he would end up stabbing him with his chopsticks, or a fork. Whatever they had there. And the women of the family would probably be happy.

Sighing, Takasugi leaned back in his chair. He could take the rest of the paperwork home and finish it. For now, he would deliver the files he had already completed. The one-eyed man tucked the incomplete portion of papers into his briefcase, and the other half in a manila folder. In a matter of seconds, his desk was practically bare, other than his computer, and small office supplies. Grabbing his briefcase, Takasugi left the room and locked the door behind himself.

Otose could always be found in the teacher's lounge after school. That woman would polish off the coffee, and smoke cigarettes until she could not do anything but bounce off the walls and bitch at people. The man passed through small groups of lingering student's probably headed to their club meetings or whatever they normally did. He did not care, just wanted to go home. The man hadn't been able to get any enjoyable reading in all day. If anything, he was tired, and frustrated. It wasn't like he could take a cold shower at the school.

* * *

Once the man walked into the teacher's lounge, he found Otose doing exactly as he expected; consuming every last drop of coffee in the facility, and smoking enough cigarettes to kill a regular human. A cancerous cloud wafted from the room the moment he opened the door. Venturing farther into the smog, Takasugi found Ginpachi smoking the room up with the old woman. Without a word, Takasugi placed the file in front of Otose, and she muttered her thanks.

As he turned to leave he was engaged in conversation. Ginpachi was not sitting at the desk with Otose, but leaning against the wall. He patted Takasugi's shoulder, donning a wide grin.

"Oi, have a fight with your giiirl friiieennd? Didn't pay the hooker enough?"

Narrowing his eye at the crude comment, Takasugi turned to face Ginpachi. Of course, the bruise would be more visible in proper lighting. Even the smoke could not conceal the slightly darkened surface. Nevertheless, he knew how to get rid of it, it didn't hurt.  
"Of course _you_ _would_ bring up hookers." Flashing the teacher a dark grin, Takasugi continued. "You know enough about them."  
"Why you-!"

"Shut up! The students have finally left! Peace! Now is the time for PEACE!" The elderly woman barked. Glaring up from her cup of coffee, Otose eyed the men. They glanced back at the woman, before sighing in unison. Turning back to Takasugi, Ginpachi decided to cut the man some slack.

"So, did you get the invite?"  
"What? Oh, if you mean the invite to dinner to celebrate the achievements of the _loving_ father of the household then yes, I did."  
Rolling his eyes, Ginpachi crossed his arms.  
"So?" He asked while snubbing out a cigarette.

An immediate frown creased Takasugi's brow as he spoke. "'So', what?"  
Sighing loudly, Ginpachi flashed the one-eyed man a frustrated expression.  
"What was your answer?" Spelling out his obvious question, Ginpachi studied the man.

Narrowing his eyes, Takasugi pulled his pipe from his coat pocket. All of this smoke was making him want to join in.  
"Are you that eager to have dinner with me? Sorry, I'm not interested, I like them female..."  
Smirking, the one eyed man pulled a lighter from the table beside Ginpachi. He stopped mid-motion, and locked his eye to the teacher's."And full of spunk." He completed, earning a disgusted cringe from Ginpachi.  
"Damn it, that's not what I meant! Tch! I was just making sure you **weren't** going! Good riddance!"  
Chuckling, Takasugi took a slow drag from his pipe.  
"Then again, I wouldn't want to disappoint that lovely woman..." Ginpachi scowled as he spoke; only causing the one-eyed man's grin to widen.  
"She seemed rather fond of me... I'd like to stay on good terms with her..." He murmured, unable to keep himself from laughing at Ginpachi's obvious horror.

Takasugi pocketed his pipe, and barely raised his hand to the strap of his eye patch. The motioned could have been mistaken for a simple correction of his hair, maybe it had been in an uncomfortable position, but the moment the tips of his fingers grazed over the small dark spot of his cheek, Ginpachi frowned. Takasugi was still grinning, as if he had ultimately won.

As the one eyed man walked away, Ginpachi thought about this. A blank expression took the man as he wondered why Takasugi had been so smug. Talking about his family... With a dark bruise on cheek. _He tried to come onto his mother, and she slapped him! _Wait- that couldn't be right. Who..? And it clicked. Kinu had told him that she had spoken to Takasugi earlier in the day. Her lips had been bruised, and there were undeniable teeth marks... The girl had even been blushing. And Takasugi had a bruise... Like he had been smacked, but Kinu was not upset... They were...

At that very moment, Ginpachi felt his head threaten to explode.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNNN.  
Ginpachi is not happy. Not. At. All.  
What will he do? When will he reveal his suspicion?! WHO YA GONNA CALL?!  
Lol (Uhh... Ghost busters? I don't really think that's appropriate for this kinda situation.)**

**Credit for the awesome stuff in this chapter goes to the lovely NonieBee (4352183) Check out her stories, she's an amazing writer! :)  
**


	32. Explanation

On the way to his car, Takasugi heard a very familiar, yet rare laugh. Pausing, the man glanced over the parking lot. It was undeniable. It had to be Kinu, but from the way she was laughing... A certain scent caused the corner of the man's nose to pull up as he started towards his car. Once the door was open, he laid his briefcase in the back seat, and turned back towards the parking lot. There was a man laughing too. What the hell was going on. After his victory over the silver haired idiot, Takasugi did not want to deal with this. He contemplated leaving as if he had not known a thing, but... A loud sigh parted the man's lips as he closed the car door, and moved back towards the school.

The voices seemed to be coming from a small patch of trees and shrubbery. Mainly, it was a guy speaking, and the girl simply "Hm"-ed in response. As Takasugi approached, he realized that the two were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not hear his footsteps.

"So then we jumped in the car 'cause this guy had a fuckin' machete, right? And the moment it started, he was reaching through the open window! She tried to roll it up, and we were all screaming, but he said- H- 'Hey bro, you forgot your bag'!"  
The pair burst into a fit of giggles, and Kinu's laugh was barely audible. She shushed the boy, but it was too late, Takasugi already knew. Without warning, the man pushed a low tree branch out of the way, revealing the pair, and himself.

The person Kinu was with wore a red beanie, and his uniform was carelessly wrinkled as if he had never seen an iron in his life. Takasugi glared down at the two pairs of wide eyes that met him. Kinu's lips slightly parted, as if she wanted to say something, but could not. Without a word the girl slowly laid the yellow pipe she had been holding to her lips on the ground. The guy beside her discreetly grabbed it, and slipped it into his pocket, murmuring 'Oh shit' as he did.

"And _what_ pray tell, do _you think_ you _are doing_?" Narrowing his eye at Kinu, Takasugi watched as the girl turned away, opting to focus on the grass under her fingers. The guy flashed him a wide smile and stood up.  
"M- Mr.T! What's up!?" He awkwardly grinned the words, and Takasugi stared at him; unamused. The kid walked to his side, and extended his hand. The man glanced at said hand before bringing his eye to the kid's.  
"I've warned you; that is not my name."

Slowly nodding, the kid glanced back at Kinu who was still running her hands through the grass.

"Uh, Later, Ki-San." Without so much as glancing at the guidance counselor, the kid ducked by, and fled the small patch of forest. Takasugi glared at Kinu, who was in the process of pretending he did not exist. Moment passed, and Takasugi sighed in annoyance.

"Get up." He commanded, and Kinu paused. She obliged, taking her time. Thoroughly irritated, Takasugi calmly walked to her side. The girl placed a hand on her forehead, and leaned into his shoulder. It was almost as if she would fall, but she had been too graceful to portray her lack of balance.

"Light headed..." She murmured, and Takasugi scowled. So the dumb ass had smoked too much, and now expected him to do something about it. Another loud sigh took the man, and he stared down at the girl. She wasn't moving. She was not doing anything but breathing. As much as he wanted to walk away, he found himself unable to just leave her there.

"I wanna go to sleep..."  
Still staring at the girl he shook his head.  
"Tell Ginpachi."

His words caused Kinu to groan in protest, and she leaned away from him.  
"No. I'm fine."

Rolling his eye, Takasugi turned back towards his car.  
"We will talk about this later. I will not-"  
"Wait, take me too. I wanna sleep in a bed, but if my dad's yelling, it'll fuck up my mood."  
Tightening his jaw, the man glanced at Kinu over his shoulder. Her innocent (Stupid, dazed, and annoying) gaze caused the man to scowl. After a short pause, he caved in. Internally growling a slew of curses, Takasugi crossed his arms.  
"_Oh_, _alright_." His annoyance heavily weighed on his voice, but Kinu did not seem to mind. The girl smiled, and nodded before following the man. As they were exiting the patch of foliage, she ran into Takasugi's back. He shot her a warning glare, which she met with another smile. Damn her.

Ginpachi passed on his moped, and Takasugi watched the man leave. That was the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

After discreetly getting the girl in his car, Takasugi started towards his home. Kinu remained completely silent, staring at the passing buildings, cars, and people. The entire ride remained this way. The one-eyed man silently seethed the entire time. How dare she disobey him. She had been secretly smoking, and concealing it well. Once at his apartment, Kinu maintained her calm, quiet demeanor. He let the girl in, and she immediately turned and smiled at him. As if she had something to say.

Well, if she did, he did not want to hear it. He slipped his shoes off, and watched her follow suit. In a matter of seconds, Takasugi was in his room and focused on his left over work. If he concentrated, he could have everything done by morning, and his entire week would be free. Well, of paperwork, at least. The man was seated at a small writing desk in his bedroom, checking off each student, which had visited him, and referring to his personal notes for the reason, and resolution. As he turned the page a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Immediately tense, Takasugi stared at the plum wall in front of him.  
"What are you doing?"

The warm breath on his neck caused the man to close his eye, and will himself to think about murder, and the most gruesome details he could fathom. A second passed before he answered.  
"Work. Unlike you, I have important things to worry about."  
"Hmm... Well... You spelled Otae wrong..." The girl responded, and Takasugi rolled his eye. He didn't want a grammar harpy hovering over him while he worked.  
"No, that's the-"  
"You missed a dot..." Kinu slowly grabbed the man's hand, and gently placed a small dot on the bottom left hand corner of the girl's name.

Frowning, Takasugi stared at the girl's correction. She was right. Damn her. Before he could come up with a response, Kinu placed her lips to his neck. What was with this girl? Why was she all over him? He needed space. This could not happen; she was high, this was wrong. He would not do something like this with her while she was like this. Especially not for the first time. The tongue sliding up his neck would not sway him. No. He felt nothing.

As Kinu bit down on the man's neck his breath caught. This wasn't good. He needed to focus...  
Her hands slid down to his crimson shirt, and started to slowly work at the buttons. Dropping his pen, Takasugi gripped said hands.  
"N- Not now..." he murmured, and the girl placed her lips on his earlobe.  
"Then when?" She whispered. The words had a horrible effect, when paired with her warm breath, and Takasugi felt himself die a little. This wasn't happening. The girl started to trail kisses down his neck, starting behind his ear, and goose bumps rose on Takasugi's skin. He knew this was a horrible idea. Should have left her in the bushes...

Her hands slid down, passing his, and the girl gripped the thin material of his shirt. Takasugi tilted his head, allowing her further access, and the girl happily accepted his invitation. A low groan parted Takasugi's lips, as Kinu reached the crook of his neck. When she bit down, the man knew he could not take any more. The combination of pain, and gentleness was too much to bear, and he was quickly losing his inhibitions. Jumping to his feet, the man gripped Kinu to keep her from falling.

"G- Go to sleep!"  
She innocently frowned at him, and lowered her gaze.  
"But-"  
"No! What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, and the girl started to idly twist her leg, as if feeling the wooden paneling with the ball of her foot. Seeing that he would get no response (and that she acted completely different like this), the man turned her towards the door.  
"Couch." He commanded, and Kinu peered at him over her shoulder. The girl started away, but turned back to him.  
"Erm... May I borrow a shirt, or something? Just so-"  
"Whatever- Leave me alone, I'm busy!" Turning back to his desk, Takasugi seated himself. Now hopefully, she had not seen his erection. The drawers of his dresser opened, and he heard a bit of rustling. Of course she was not undressing right there. Of course not. She wasn't. He wouldn't check though... If he just concentrated on homicide, and Otose, it would go away. Maybe that weird old looking student with the cat ears too. Yeah. That would work. As long as he didn't think about-

"Oi... Does this fit me?"  
Though he intended to only glance over his shoulder, Takasugi found himself immediately looking back. Kinu was wearing a long white dress shirt... Nothing but... His shirt... Her uniform- where the hell did that thing go? What was this girl doing to him?! Tearing his eyes away from Kinu, Takasugi placed his head on the desk. A groan of despair took him, and he hoped he had just imagined whatever he had just seen. This wasn't happening. Not at all. He had fallen asleep at work again.

Kinu plopped on the bed behind him, and he found he was not so lucky. He was a different kind of lucky. One which he wished he was not at the moment.

"Will you do your work over here?" The girl asked, and Takasugi willed himself not to look.  
"No. I need a desk."  
"Please? I won't bother you..."

Sighing, Takasugi contemplated her words. He couldn't trust her. It was obvious, what his answer should be. The thing in his office was just a slip up. He didn't mean it. He took it back. (Not really, but kind of) Moments passed, and the man sighed once more. Damn it! He kept giving in! Fuck!

Standing up, the man grabbed his papers and briefcase. He walked to the bed, and sat in his spot; leaning against the headrest. After placing his briefcase over his lap he set his papers down and started to work once more. Kinu had watched him the whole time, laying on top of the black sheets. When Takasugi paid her no mind, she scooted towards him. The man glanced at her, before returning his attention to his papers. Inching towards the man once more, Kinu draped her arm across his waist, between him and the briefcase.

Takasugi curiously peered down at her, wondering what the hell she thought she was doing.  
"Do not try to be friendly with me right now. You still need to explain why you were smoking again. I'm positive I told you to quit."  
"No you didn't. You just took my pipe. And why I smoke? It's a long story... To sum it up, I can't think. Like I normally do at least...Like now, all I know is you're working, but you still came to be with me when I sleep... That's kind of nice..."  
Tightening his jaw, Takasugi wanted to jump out of the bed and tell her she had no idea what his motives were, but Kinu continued. The girl's voice was lazy, as if she was talking in her sleep, yet easy to understand. Each word was clearly and carefully spoken, and Takasugi stopped writing long enough to hear her.  
"When I don't, I think of everything. My family, my life, books; everything. Like this, my mind stops talking, and it's just me, and the moment. All those emotions I don't have come back, but don't bother me..." A relaxed sigh escaped the girl, and she closed her eyes. Takasugi gazed down at her, contemplating her words. So it as just an escape, from everything, including herself. It made sense. He could appreciate that to a certain degree. Nevertheless, that didn't mean she was right.

In all actuality, her entire method was wrong, but relatable. In the few moments that he studied her, Kinu had fallen asleep. When her breathing steadied, the man placed a hand on her head. He pushed her bangs out of her face, and patted her once more.

Maybe he didn't agree, but he did understand.


	33. A Note or a Text

In the middle of the night, Kinu awoke to find Takasugi in the exact same position as when she had fallen asleep. The man seemed to be on his last report, and his pen had carelessly rolled to the floor at some point. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, before gazing at the man again. He had fallen asleep. Gazing down at her clothes, she found that she was wearing his shirt. Well that was unexpected. She didn't really remember much after he caught her, but it was clear that nothing had happened. Crawling over the man, Kinu eased herself to the floor, careful not to wake him.

She collected his reports, and left the unfinished one on top of the stack. Taking his briefcase, the girl set it on his writing desk, and turned back to him. He must have worked until he couldn't keep his eye open. Searching the room, Kinu found her uniform and school bag. She pulled a notebook from the bag, and started to scribble a few words. As she was about to rip the page, Takasugi's voice startled her.

"If you leave me another note, I'm going to kill you."  
Glancing over her shoulder, Kinu found Takasugi staring at her with his arms crossed. She stood up, and turned to face him.  
"How about a text message?"  
"Oh, that's _much_ better. You should have thought about that before." The man grumbled, starting to unbutton his shirt. Kinu silently watched as he relieved himself of the fabric. Takasugi raised an eyebrow to the girl, as he started with his belt and pants. He remained in place, barely tugging at the clothes, as he glanced back at the girl.  
"What? You act like you've never seen somebody undress before." The man rolled his eye, and Kinu shifted her gaze.

After a moment of silence, the girl turned back to her bag, and shoved the notebook in place. Takasugi stood up, and let his pants fall, internally laughing at the girl's awkward silence. The lights were flipped off, as Kinu grabbed her bag. She still hadn't looked back as he slipped between the covers, and brought his pipe to his lips.  
"Won't you be in trouble for staying out so late?"

Shrugging, Kinu pulled her uniform from her backpack; at least she had folded it. The girl turned back to Takasugi, finding the man still facing her. His chest was in plain view, and she felt the need to avert her gaze.  
"I doubt they even know I'm gone."

Allowing her uniform to fall open in her hands, Kinu stared at it. The bathroom was probably the best place to change. As the girl started from the room, Takasugi spoke.  
"Get back over here. You're _not_ walking anywhere this late." The words were slowly spoken in a firm tone, and Kinu stopped in the doorway. Turning back to him, she leaned on the doorframe, and crossed her arms. The only visible part of her was her legs, and a slight silhouette. Takasugi on the other hand, had a beam of light over him, patterned in the shape of the blinds over the window.  
"I'm fine. It's normally dark when I leave work."

A narrowed eye cause the girl to tilted her head. She sighed, and shifted her gaze. Was he trying to make her stay? Of course, he didn't say anything like that, but that's how it seemed. Kinu walked to his side, eyed the whole time by Takasugi.  
"You don't want me to go?"  
An annoyed sigh escaped the man, and he tightened his jaw. Apparently that question irritated him.  
"I couldn't care less if you wanted to jump off of an airplane into piranha infested waters wearing a lamb's leg around your neck."  
"How sweet." Kinu smirked, before rolling her eyes. As the girl was about to turn away, Takasugi gripped her wrist, and pulled her over himself. Her backpack dropped to the floor, along with the skirt of her uniform.  
"What did I just say?"

Slightly startled to find herself being held in place, Kinu struggled to turn to face the man.  
"To jump off of an airplane." She sarcastically snickered.  
"Well, yeah, idiot. Before that."

"Oh, you said you'd kill me if I left you a note, _but _a_ text message _is okay." Managing to turn over, Kinu studied the man's calm amusement. He was obviously irritated, but she could tell he wanted to laugh. After telling her to shut up, Takasugi forced the girl back onto her opposite side, and pulled her back against himself. As she started to protest he cut her off.  
"Shut up, you will do as I please."

Kinu froze, as Takasugi's leg slipped between her own, and he nested his chin on her shoulder. From the way he was laying, he could hear her heart pounding. It excited him, and brought a grin to his lips. The man snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her school shirt from her hands. How the hell did she manage to hold onto that? Tossing it over his shoulder, Takasugi replaced his arm. Inching towards the girl's ear, he murmured a question.

"Are you nervous?"  
Kinu's silence was enough of an answer to him. Satisfied, the man relaxed. Like to see her try to leave a fucking note now. A moment of silence passed, and the man shifted his gaze. If he wanted to ask her a real question, this would be the best time. They were alone, so there was no risk of anybody hearing, and Kinu did not seem to be the type to lie. A simple question, which did not require much explanation, or thought.

"Oi, have you ever thought about quitting?"  
Kinu remained in place, silently contemplating the words. To be on the safe side she decided to obtain a better understanding of his words.  
"Hm?"

"Smoking... Cutting, that sort of thing..."  
To Takasugi's dismay the girl turned to face him. She leaned up on her elbow, and glanced at her wrist. After a second, the girl unraveled the small bit of medical tape around her. She then held her wrist in a beam of moonlight from the window. Sitting up, Takasugi grabbed the girl, and examined her skin. She had healed over. No fresh wounds remained. Just an occasional scar, and one deep slash, which was in the process of healing.

Without thinking about it, the man offered her a small smirk, which threatened to turn into a smile at any moment. This was enough for now; he would wait before addressing the drugs, at least a couple days. Not a single word was exchanged as the two laid back down. This time, Kinu leaned onto Takasugi. The girl tucked her head onto his chest and wrapped one of her legs around his. He placed a hand on the small of her back, and she sighed.

"Good night." Kinu murmured, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He glanced down at her, before grabbing her wrist once more. Raising it to his lips, he offered a light kiss of encouragement.  
"Good night." The man echoed, and Kinu gazed up at him. She offered a barely visible smile, before laying back down.

Staring at the ceiling, Takasugi tried to make sense of his own actions. Here he was, laying in bed with this stupid girl, being all friendly, and what not. This was not normal. Not right at all. Since when did he care if anyone wanted to kill themselves. Not that Kinu had said that, but it was pretty obvious. Moreover, if she actually did, one day, where would that leave him? Not like he cared. He would be fine; she had nothing to do with him, of course. However, he would have to deal with Ginpachi's crying, or whatever.

Just to prove he did not care, he would have to do something. Maybe put some eye drops in her drink too. That would be funny. Kinda like watching her drown, but without the water. He wondered if she would thrash around again. Before he knew it, Takasugi had started to chuckle. Kinu glanced up at him, a slight frown creasing her brow.  
"Hm?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking..." Takasugi replied in his most serious tone. Yeah, she probably shouldn't know what he was thinking...

Eye drops probably wouldn't have that effect anyway...


	34. Morning

Once morning arrived, Takasugi was awoken by movement on the bed. Lazily opening his eye he found that he was laying on his side instead of his back; facing Kinu. The girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her back to him. From what he could tell, she was unbuttoning her shirt. Well, his shirt. Sitting up, the man ran a hand through his hair. Kinu glanced at him over her shoulder and paused. The girl did not say a word, and neither did he. Sighing, Takasugi got out of the bed, and started from the room. He needed coffee.

When he left the room, Kinu continued to redress herself, opting to take a shower at home. It was early enough to do so, and she would have to leave soon anyway. Her house was a bit out of the way, but she could manage it. Of course, she did not want to ask the man for a ride. Once she had her uniform back on, Kinu left the room. Her bag had been on Takasugi's side of the bed, as well as her outfit, so she had to move to the opposite side of the bed before dressing. She also made his bed, just because it was always organized when she saw it.

She figured the last one out should do it anyway. Walking down the hall, she smelled the deep aroma of fresh coffee, and in a matter of seconds, she found Takasugi leaning against the counter waiting for a fresh pot to finish brewing. He peered at her as she approached, and sat at a small table. Since he didn't seem like he was going to say anything, she decided to speak first.

"Morning."

The man nodded, and turned to face the coffee maker. It was odd, that he was not just going to drink a canned coffee, but the girl did not comment. His kitchen was just a small strip of counter space, with a burner, and a mini refrigerator under the counter. There was plenty of cabinet space over and below the white stone countertop, and it was a typical apartment set up.

He must not be a morning person. Kinu tried not to stare at his bare back too hard. If she studied him any more intensely, he would probably feel her eyes. Of course, he had his boxers on still, but his muscles were well defined, and for a second Kinu felt like her mother; _"You must work out a lot, ne?"_. That would not be the best question right now. What was with her mother and commenting on people's muscles? It really did seem like an unhealthy obsession at times. Maybe because her dad was a flabby mess of alcohol. Not that he was fat, but Kinu did not know how he wasn't.

Takasugi poured himself a cup of coffee, and in a matter of seconds, he had one for Kinu as well. He joined her at the table, and slid her cup in front of her. The man was not even sitting properly. He had one foot resting on the chair with him, and leaned back, draping his arm over his knee. Kinu thanked him for the drink, and the two started to slowly consume the coffee in silence. At first, the girl burned her tongue, but did not make it known. She simply wanted to tell him she would not be going to school today. Moments passed, and Takasugi poured himself another cup. Kinu remained in place; waiting for her's to cool down a bit.

When he reseated himself at the table, she started.

"I'm going to leave soon, hope I wasn't too much of a bother."  
Takasugi focused his olive eye on her, seeming to be amused by her implication of getting in the way. A slight smirk played on his lips, but he did not respond.  
Holding his gaze with her own, Kinu pushed her dark bangs behind her ear.  
"Plus, I'm not going to school today. Onii-Chan already knows, so it's okay."

Raising an eyebrow to the girl, Takasugi raised his coffee to his lips. When he placed the cup back on the table, he nodded.  
"Why?" The man's voice was low, probably because he was still tired. He studied Kinu, taking the rare opportunity to view her right eye. The girl's eyes were both blue, yet her hidden eye was a touch darker than the other was.

"The old man at the shop is taking a few days off for father's day. Every year he visits his son's grave, and 'shares' their old routine with him. Eating, talking, that sort of thing. He even plays cards with the grave. Says it makes him happy, and he can tell his son is there."

Takasugi nodded, and glance back at the pot of coffee. It was almost gone.  
"Yeah, but why aren't you going to school?"  
"To run the shop. I've got the keys, and if I don't he'll lose business." The girl stated, before raising her coffee to her lips. She finished her cup, and glanced at the coffee pot as well.  
"Do you want any more?" She asked, and Takasugi shrugged.  
"You can take it. Doesn't matter."

It was obvious that he did. Standing up, Kinu grabbed the pot, and moved back to the table. She split the remaining coffee between their cups, giving Takasugi the most. He smirked down at his cup, as Kinu rinsed the coffee pot out, and threw away the grounds and filter. When she sat back at the table, Takasugi glanced at her once more.

"Do you want a ride?"

A slight smile played on the girl's lips, and she shook her head.  
"I'll be fine. But a knife would be nice."

A moment of silence passed, and Takasugi raised an eyebrow to her. He nodded; his smirk widening with each passing second. When he asked about size, Kinu shrugged, saying something small. Takasugi nodded again, finishing his coffee, and standing up. The man walked away, and Kinu finished her drink as well. Standing up, she grabbed his cup, and washed it as well as hers. When she placed them in the dish rack, a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"You didn't have to do that."  
Glancing at the man over her shoulder, Kinu placed a hand on the counter.  
"Hm."  
Cool metal pressed against her skin under her uniform shirt, and she found the man was holding the requested blade to her stomach. The girl peered down at his hands; one firmly held her back against Takasugi, and the other was trailing small painful circles on her abdomen. The blade ventured farther south, falling to the joint of her legs before being dragged up, and over her shirt. Takasugi trailed a short line up the length of her throat, and murmured into her ear.

"Only use this on other people... And if you intend to kill..."  
Kinu tilted her head to the side, as he teased her with the knife. The man pushed her hair away from her neck with the blade, pleased to see he had left a small bruise on her where he had bitten. He scraped the edge along the length of her neck, receiving a small pant in response.  
"This is one of the best places to stab... It's a major muscle..."  
He murmured, pressing the point of the blade into her the side of her neck.  
"This is the External jugular..."  
Moving the blade closer to her throat, he pressed it to her skin once more.  
"And this is the Anterior jugular... On both sides..."

When he stopped, Kinu placed a hand on his forearm. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, and he placed the blade in her hand on the counter.  
"Remember that." He commanded, offering a light squeeze before releasing the girl and starting away. She glanced after him, and shifted her attention to the black switchblade. A moment was spared to examine the wooden handle, and rugged points at the start of the blade. Kinu then pressed the small lever, and closed it. She slipped it into her bag by the table, and turned to follow Takasugi.

He was holding a square of clothes, and standing outside of the bathroom when she found him. The man stopped and gazed at her as she leaned against the wall in front of him.  
"Thanks."  
Takasugi nodded, and Kinu placed a hand on his chest. She offered a light kiss, just under his jaw. Averting his gaze, Takasugi waited for the girl to pull back. There wasn't enough time to start thinking things like... Well, what he was thinking.  
"I'll see you later..." Kinu murmured against his skin as she moved away. Her fingertips barely grazed down his abs as she did, and Takasugi felt excitement rise within him. Kinu turned and started back down the hall, glancing back at him once more.

Another cold shower.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! Bonding! Lol**  
**It won't take long now- It's gonna happen! (Can't you tell? lol)**

**As always, I want to thank you all for your comments. :)**  
**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	35. Alone

Upon reaching her house, Kinu let herself in. The moment she started down the hallway, her dad rounded the corner.  
"You! Where the hell'ave you been?!"  
Glancing at the man, Kinu froze in place. He stopped only an inch away, and she frowned. He did not smell like alcohol, but he was undeniably drunk. Peculiar. Tilting her head to the side, she studied the man. His hair was wet, and he had a pair of jeans on. Kinu placed a hand on his shoulder, and patted the man.  
"Good job."

"Huh? D- Don't try to change the subject! W- Where's my breakfast!?"  
Frowning, Kinu stared up at the man.  
"You haven't drank it yet?"  
"What?! Why- you!"

Before the man could so much as move, Kinu dashed to her room. She locked the door behind herself, hearing her dad stumble after her. When the man reached the door behind her, Kinu placed her back against it. He twisted the doorknob, and pounded his fists against the wood, and Kinu almost felt like laughing. Then she saw it.

Her window was wide open. A phone laid on the floor beside her bed, and a note rested on her pillow. A few of her clothes laid in disarray on the floor, like somebody had ransacked her closet. Frowning, Kinu tuned out the shouting beyond the door, and walked to her window. She closed it, and turned to the note. As the girl unfolded the paper, large angry words met her eyes.

_**"Where did you sleep last night"**_

Everything was underlined, multiple times, and Kinu stared at the words. Shrugging it off, the girl grabbed the phone by her bed and opened it. She was immediately met with a picture of her own sleeping face. Okay... Creepy.

The picture had been taken at nighttime, on the porch. Kinu's heart started to pound as she scrolled through the phone. Maybe this explained the random calls she received from time to time. The girl never answered them, simply because she did not speak to anybody. If it was not the school, Ginpachi, the old man or her mother calling, she ignored her phone. All unknown numbers were dismissed as telemarketers. The one call she did answer turned out to be Takasugi.

Scrolling through the phone, she decided to check out the pictures. The moment the screen popped up, she found herself sleeping, walking and eating pocky. There were pictures of her standing at her locker, and at the desk of the watch shop. One picture showed her walking into the girls bathroom, pushing the door open with one hand. Close-ups of her sleeping face. Her nails, her hair, arms, and legs in her school uniform. An attempt at an up-skirt, which (thankfully) didn't turn out well.

Hundreds of pictures of her. Most horribly timed, at that. Like eating chicken, with rice stuck to her face. Pictures showing the crack of her curtains, and aimed at her bed. This was alarming, for lack of a better word. Where the hell was this stalker? Disgusted, the girl exited out of the pictures. That was too much... She decided to look through the contacts, and messages, hoping to put a name to the weirdo.

No texts.  
The only data in the phone was the pictures, and one phone number.

The name that the number was filed over was titled "Kitty". Curiosity washed over Kinu, and she pressed the send button, hoping got recognize the voice, or something. It seemed like a stupid idea, but it was the only way she could think to find an answer.

Moments passed, as the dial tone sounded. Kinu waited, and much to her surprise, her own phone started to vibrate in her bag. Her dad was still yelling in some unknown corner of the house; he had given up on her door only minutes before. Thank Ginpachi for re-enforcing that thing. Grabbing her phone, Kinu stared at the screen. Well, no doubt about it, this was her telemarketer's phone.

Immediately nervous, the girl tucked the phone into her school bag. She turned it off, and vowed to show Ginpachi, or Takasugi. Probably Ginpachi, because Takasugi would just laugh at the ugly pictures. For some reason, she didn't want that. If anything, she wanted him to consider her attractive, despite her constant air of gloom, and silence. At least he didn't treat her like a ghost. Moreover, she did not feel like one around him ether...

Standing up, the girl opted to grab an outfit. If she was a little late to work, that would be okay. As she moved to her closet. her foot slipped on something. Whatever she had just come in contact with was sticky and cold. The girl caught her balance just in time, and gazed at the fabric beneath her foot. Utterly confused, she picked up a pair of her underwear and cautiously eyed it. Only a few seconds were needed to realize what she was looking at.

A dirty pair of underwear, covered in white, sticky goo. Horrified the girl flung the panties across the room and jumped back. That definitely did not come out of her! Dragging her foot across the hardwood Kinu felt herself gag. This was not happening. That was not semen. It couldn't be. Nevertheless, the appalled sense of violation, which had settled over the girl, suggested otherwise.

Kinu grabbed the first pair of clothes she saw, and darted from the room. Suddenly, being beaten did not seem so bad. The girl rushed through her shower, and dressed herself. After shoving a few necessary items into a small purse, she started towards the door.

"OI! You! Cook some fucking dinner!"

Halting in the doorway, Kinu turned to face her father. He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a large glass bottle. The man glared at her, and Kinu returned his gaze.  
"It's morning..."  
The moment the words escaped her, a liquor bottle was flying towards her head. Kinu narrowly escaped the glass, and it burst into a million shards behind her. When the girl ducked, her father took the time to charge her.

Okay, so she was making dinner.

* * *

At the watch shop, Kinu stood behind the counter, waiting for a customer. Gengai had left her pay, conveniently stuffed in an envelope, with a note which read, "You earned it, and here's a small advance for tending the shop while I'm gone". Sure enough, the man had left her a nice chunk of extra pay. The girl tidied up the storefront, and laid out new display cases, and watches. With Gengai gone, it seemed unnervingly quiet. She didn't want to be alone. Hours passed, with a minimum amount of customers. Turning to the back room Kinu decided to do what she had seen Gengai do so many times before. The girl turned on a radio and sat on a stool at the counter.

Completely bored, Kinu peered out of the two large windows exposing the street. An occasional car passed, and the girl watched each one. Slight movement caught her eye, and she peered at the ally. Holding a pocky stick to her lips, Kinu stared at said ally, waiting for an explanation. When she found nothing, she returned her bored gaze to the store across the street. They didn't seem to be getting much business either. Another slow motion caught her eye, and she spied the creepy watch guy in the ally. He wasn't moving. Simply staring at her. She was sure he noticed her looking at him.

The man remained in place, allowing his golden eyes to pierce Kinu. His dark hair gently swayed in what she could only assume to be a short-lived breeze, but he still did not move. He wasn't coming in today. Simply standing there. A few more hours passed, and the two remained the same. Kinu decided to try to ignore him. She looked at everything humanly possible. New watches. An old magazine. She took apart a model watch, and put it back together.

When she finished he was still there. Falling into panic, the girl rushed to the door of the shop. She locked it from the inside, and let the blinds down. Who needs light? There were lights inside of the store somewhere... After searching the walls, Kinu found a switch. When the artificial light poured over the room, the girl sighed. So she had escaped that man. Somewhat.

The girl resolved to unlock the door for any customers, and play it safe for the rest of the day. She still had to walk home, but she was sure everything would be okay. Right? He was just a creepy guy, who gave her the creeps... Fitting, for a creepy guy.

The rest of her workday seemed to drag on, but once night had fallen, and Kinu started home, the girl felt safe with her new knife. She stopped by a grocery store, to grab a few ingredients for the dinner she would prepare the next day, and rushed to her house.


	36. The Guest

By noon, Ginpachi arrived at Kinu's house with her mother. Warm greetings were exchanged, (Mostly on her mother's part). Kinu spent her time in the kitchen, setting up everything she would need for dinner. She had spent a majority of the day cleaning the house, and dishes. Her mother ushered her father into the room, to clean him, and everything seemed perfect. For once, peace filled the barren home, and the smell of an expertly cooked meal accompanied said serenity. Ginpachi sat at the dining table, smoking cigarettes and chatting with Kinu.

"So what are you making?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Kinu murmured, and the man nodded.  
"Do you need any help?" He asked, and the girl shook her head.  
"It's my job. I have everything planned out, so I have to do it."  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." The man sighed, shifting his gaze. He leaned onto the table, staring at the girl's back. Sighing once more, Ginpachi stubbed his cigarette out.  
"How do you live here? There's nothing to do! No TVs, no radios! Nothing!"

Shaking her head, Kinu glanced at the man over her shoulder. She turned her back to the stove, and crossed her arms.  
"You used to live here too; you know there's nothing to do. Go buy some Jump or something."

Studying the girl's purple apron Ginpachi nodded.  
"I guess that's the only thing to do."

Kinu watched at the teacher stood up, and grabbed the keys to his moped off of the table.  
"You want anything?"  
She shook her head, and the man started from the kitchen.  
Now for some serious cooking. Kinu had studied for the week she was given, and was determined to make something her father would like. His taste was similar to hers, so she knew she could impress him. He would have to compliment, and praise her. She just knew it. Even if he was in a bad mood, the moment he tasted her cooking, he would immediately forget anything he had to complain about.

* * *

Not even half an hour later, a car pulled into the driveway. At first, Kinu expected Ginpachi, but the sound was different. When there was a knock at the door, the girl peered over her shoulder. Setting down her knife, she pushed the fish she had been slicing aside. The girl walked to the front door, and pulled it open. Surprise crossed her, at the sight of Takasugi. His hands were tucked into his pockets, and he studied the girl with his usual dark expression. Shifting her gaze, Kinu glanced down at the purple apron over her clothes. She placed a hand over it, as if the entire thing could be hidden, and peered back at the man. And she had just been thinking about how she wanted him to find her attractive... This was certainly not appealing.

"I- I thought you weren't coming!"  
Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi studied Kinu.  
"And I thought you hated colors." Smirking at the girl, he strided past her. Kinu remained in place for a moment, and glanced down at her purple apron before closing the door. So now, she had to make extra food. Good thing she had bought two crabs for Ginpachi... The girl followed Takasugi into the kitchen, and moved back to the stove top. She could feel his eyes on her as she cooked, and contemplated leaving the room. But then the food would burn.

"Stop staring..."

Slightly surprised that the girl could tell without looking at him, Takasugi leaned back in his chosen chair. He pulled his pipe from his pocket, and lit the tobacco. Moments of silence passed, and Kinu turned to him. The girl placed a hand to her forehead, and her fringe spilled through her fingers as she raked through her hair. Immediately after, she stared as her hand and sighed. Kinu washed her hands, and Takasugi wondered why she was so on edge. It was obvious, that something was bothering the girl.

She started to slice fish and shrimp, taking a few seconds to stir rice, and he frowned. She was definitely frustrated about something. Only two days had passed since they had spoken, what could have happened?

"Kinu, come here."

The command earned a curious stare, and Kinu placed her knife down once more. She walked to the table, and Takasugi motioned to his side. Shifting her gaze, the girl obliged. Locking his eye to hers, Takasugi stood up. The girl peered up at him, and he could see the worry in her eyes.  
"What is it?"

Lowering her gaze once more, Kinu shook her head.

The one-eyed man sighed, and placed a hand on her side.  
"Speak." He lightly squeezed the girl, and she slowly nodded.  
"I'm just frustrated... Don't mind me, I haven't- Well, it's not important..."  
"You haven't been able to smoke?" Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi forced the girl to meet his gaze by pushing her chin up. She averted her eyes, and quickly moved away. The man watched as she rushed to the stove, and tried to ignore him.

In the distance, her mother and father could be heard. Ginpachi's moped was not outside, so the coast was clear. Moving behind the girl, Takasugi firmly placed a hand on her shoulder.  
It slipped to her throat, and he pulled her against himself with his free hand. Pressing his lips to her ear, the man spoke.  
"Do _not_ disregard my questions... You _will _answer me..."

Looking up, Kinu placed her knife on the counter once more. She tensed as his hand slipped from her waist and through the side of her apron.  
"I- Yes... That's why..."  
Nodding Takasugi smirked. She never opposed him. This was always fun, especially knowing that he could do just about anything, and she would simply endure it. Slipping a hand under the girl's shirt, Takasugi trailed his fingers up her skin.  
"Tell me; do you like-"  
Before he could complete his question, the front door opened.  
"Ki, I got you some pocky! Is that the weirdo's car?"

Scowling, Takasugi released the girl, and moved back to the table. When Ginpachi entered the kitchen, he narrowed his eyes at the one-eyed man. Muttering under his breath, the man gave Kinu a box of mint pocky. The moment he handed her the box, she flashed him a wide grin.  
"Thanks, Onii-Chan!" It was rare for the man to buy anything without being forced to do so, so he deserved a smile. Takasugi silently watched from the table, internally cursing the teacher. How dare he interrupt him. Moreover, to make Kinu smile like that... She never made that face around him. Well, not like that anyway. Her expressions towards him were much different. Even when she did smile, it was not like that... He did not know which face was fake, but he definitely contemplated smacking Ginpachi with a stool, and continuing his "talk" with Kinu.

The teacher sat down in front of him, and started to read a manga. It only took a few seconds for Ginpachi to engage him.

"So why are _you_ here? Thought you didn't wanna come." Obvious annoyance hung in the man's voice, and Takasugi leaned onto the table. He noticed Kinu glance back at the pair, concern weighing on her features.  
"Ah, don't be shy; you were so eager to bond with me before."  
"Tch! Stop acting so creepy! I **didn't** want you to come, **that** was the whole **point** of asking!"

Turning to face the men, Kinu frowned. So Takasugi didn't come because she asked. It was only to spite Ginpachi... Sighing the girl's lips twitched into a smile.  
"One more hour, and everything will be finished."

Glancing at her over his shoulder, Ginpachi frowned. Kinu had an undeniable air of despair surrounding her. The entire area around her seemed to have turned black, and she was holding a large knife up. Her eyes were invisible; hidden by the dark aura.  
"Why are you making that face?! Stop! You're being creepy too! And what's with that tone of voice?! You sound like you're gonna kill us!"  
Takasugi was frowning at her behind the teacher, and the girl remained in place.

Turning back around Kinu stared down at the rice. So the smile thing didn't work. Huh.

After forming multiple sushi rolls, and placing everything in the proper dishes, Kinu started to dress the table with food. Her mother and father had barely entered the room, and surprisingly, her father did not have a bottle glued to his hand. The man had been shaved, washed, and dressed in a nice casual button up. All were stunned when he entered the room. So he could actually be handsome. Who would have known? Nevertheless, the moment his mouth opened, all astonishment subsided.

"Get yer hands off'a me, I can seat myself!"

Grinning, Kinu's mother walked to the table.  
"Ginpachi, you sit next to your friend. Kinu and I will sit on this side of the table."  
Takasugi grinned at Ginpachi, as he turned to face the woman.  
"But ma! He's not my-"  
"Gin, please don't argue in front of our guest dear; it's not polite."

"Oh, don't mind me. I understand how unruly children can be." The one eyed man smirked, in an oddly charming manner. Kinu's mother stared at him, before turning a bright shade of red.  
"O- Oh my... Yes... Th- They can be." She sounded breathless, and Ginpachi's retort was lost in her flustered state.  
Still grumbling, the teacher stood up, and walked to Takasugi's side. The one eyed man smirked at him as he sat down. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, two chapters in one day again! Soooo, how do you think things are gonna go?**  
**I've already written it, and can't wait to post- But I have to! I have to! Tomorrow there will be two updates, two halves of the dinner, because so much happens, but it's really good. I think you will enjoy it :)**  
**Thank you all for your comments!**  
**You make me laugh :) Ranting and raving is A-ok, I like to read it lol (Cause I feel the same, but sometimes when writing, you have to be a sadist and laugh at all the horrible things that happen, and trust me I have.)**

**Ginpachi didn't reveal his suspicions yet, when will he make his move? It's obvious that he still dislikes Takasugi, but will he jump to conclusions, or wait for more proof? & Zura's Girl, you are very right :) Anybody would think he was taking advantage of Kinu and be concerned. Gin is just being a protective big brother lol, that's his job! And I'm glad you got a laugh out of Sa-Chan's appearance :)**

**Takasugi has managed to be the "good guy" who would have thought that was possible? Of course, he HAS to maintain the twisted personality and thinking. And when you think about it, he's still not exactly 'Good' per say... but whatever! That's what makes him so hot lol Whoa, I wrote a lot, (Yet some how managed to keep the next chapter secret) If you read all of this, you rock! :D**


	37. Dinner

Food had barely been placed on the table. Kinu also arranged cups, and poured everybody fresh tea. She removed her apron, and hung it beside the arch of a door before seating herself beside her mother. Her father sat on the edge of the table, beside her and Ginpachi. Of course, her mom chose to sit across from Takasugi, and flash him googly eyes the whole time. Annoyed by all, Kinu stared at the food she had made. Everybody seemed impressed. Crab, sushi, and vegetable soup. Even fruit and tofu. Not a single craving would go unsatisfied. The girl had gone so far as to prepare small baked breads. Nobody knew what they were, but they looked delicious; maybe something foreign.

The only person who was unimpressed was, of course, her father. Ginpachi was the first to speak.  
"Ki, this is amazing! How did you do this?"  
The wide eyes around the table were enough to show everyone's agreement, but her father just stared at the bread as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.  
"I read a lot." The girl murmured, and her mom placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"This is perfect honey!"

Pulling a small box from her pocket, the girl offered it to her father. He eyed the package, before pulling the top off. The moment he saw it, he scowled.  
"_Great! Another watch!_"

Shifting her gaze, Kinu nodded. She did not know what else to get him. It was true she had gotten him watches for over a year now, but he did not seem to like anything. All eyes were on her and her father, as he placed the box on the table. Maybe the bottle opener was a better idea... Ginpachi also handed the man a small box, which he accepted with a smile.

"You're probably not gonna like it..." The man murmured, but Kinu's father shook his head, as if that was the single-handedly most outrageous statement he had heard in his life. "Nonsense", the man declared, smiling once more. When he opened the gift, his face lit up.  
"Oi! How'd you know I needed one of these?!" Taking the present out of the box the man held it up. A watch _pendant_. A very familiar one at that. Most likely Matako had sold it to Ginpachi, to get a better gift, and have extra money. Figures.

Frowning, Kinu motioned to her gift on the table.  
"But it's still a watch..."  
"Well this one hangs around my neck! I'll never lose it!" Her father proclaimed, and Ginpachi grinned. The start of a wonderful dinner. Ignoring the eyes boring into her, Kinu nodded. When her father stated that it was time to eat, everybody silently started to consume their meals. Apparent tension had already begun to form, but it did not take long for her mother to start a conversation.

"This is nice. It's good to have company over once in a while, ne, Kinu?"  
The girl didn't respond. She simply stared at her food, pushing it around with her chopsticks. Still grinning as if nothing happened, the woman shifted her gaze to the one-eyed man. He was silently eating his food, not looking at a single person.  
"So, Takasugi-San. What was your given name again?"

Peering up at the woman, the man pressed a napkin to his lips.  
"Shinsuke." A charming grin slipped onto his face, and the woman's smile widened. She quickly nodded, and shifted her gaze. Ginpachi scowled, as the woman fidgeted around, and fanned herself. Takasugi grinned at him, and Ginpachi's expression deepened.

"Oh."  
The tiny voice belonged to Kinu, and both men peered at her. The girl was leaning onto her open palm, still staring at her food.  
Immediately glaring at the girl, Takasugi narrowed his eye.  
"You're saying _that_ as if you _didn't_ know."  
Kinu glanced up at him, her eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. If she hadn't been moving, he would have assumed she was dead.  
"Well, I knew it had "Shin" in it." Still prodding her food, Kinu returned her gaze to the crab, opting to poke it as well. "Shiniji, or Shinpachi... No, wait, that's the kid in class..."

Slightly snarling, Takasugi felt a few choice words dance onto his tongue, never to escape him.  
"Well, he is a pretty insignificant guy; I'm not surprised you forgot." An impossibly wide smirk curled the teacher's lips and he gazed at Takasugi.

Awkwardly grinning, Kinu's mother placed a hand on her girl's shoulder. The moment the woman caught her gaze she spoke.  
"Sweetie, elbows off the table."

An odd silence fell over the table, and all focused on their food. Takasugi internally seethed about the girl's reaction to his name. He would make her pay for that. In due time. His foot was tapped under the table, and he glanced ahead of himself. Kinu's mother was still grinning, and a deep blush had spread across her face. Okay, maybe it was an accident.

The thought quickly subsided when the bump was repeated, yet lingered. Freezing in place, the man lowered his chopsticks. Was this... Footsies?! Was this woman playing table games with him?! Her foot slid up to his ankle, and Takasugi stared at her, unsure of what to do. If he reacted, it would make things obvious. Kinu would think he was trying to toe wrestle her mother! And Ginpachi- He would definitely blame him! But he was the victim here! Her husband was sitting at the table for crying out loud! Kinu's mother giggled as her big toe poked his. What was he supposed to do?!

Uncomfortably shifting, Takasugi tucked his feet behind the legs of his chair. Kinu's mother continued to smile, and Ginpachi eyed her before shifting his gaze to Takasugi. Ignoring the man, Takasugi raised his teacup to his lips. When a foot slid up his leg, and into his lap he almost choked on his tea. All eyes settled on him, as he tried to hide his astonishment.

"You seem tense, are you alright?" Kinu's mother asked, and he glanced over the table. Ginpachi and the woman were watching him. Kinu glanced at him, and then her mother. The girl seemed to notice something, yet did not offer to help him at all. Placing his cup on the table, Takasugi moved backwards.  
"Uh, I- I need to get more tea..." The man murmured, and Kinu's mother waved her hand, still grinning.

"Oh, nonsense! You just relax, I'm positive Kinu wouldn't mind getting you some more! Right, dear?" When the woman looked at Kinu, she found her leaning onto her open palm once more.  
"Sweetie, elbows off the table."

Sighing, Kinu stood up. The girl silently grabbed a ceramic teapot, and walked to Takasugi's side. After filling his cup, Kinu walked back to the counter.  
Her father had mostly poked a bit of his food around as well. He ate some things like the sushi, and fruit, but started to murmur about everything else.

"Geeze, too much salt on this damn crab."

All gazed at him, donning blank, perplexed expressions.  
"Honey, it's perfect... Have you even eaten it?"

"D- Don't 'Honey' me! I can smell it!" The man retorted before turning to Kinu. "And what kinda oil did'ja use in the bread?! It's disgusting! Where's the damn miso?!"

Complete silence fell over the room, and tension could be felt; filling the air with its thick, dreadful presence. Turning to face the man, Kinu frowned.  
"It's milk bread; eggs, no oil... And we have vegetable soup... I thought it would be better than plain miso..."

Eyes continued to shift between the girl and her father, wondering what would be said next.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong... Damn kids, with yer '_fancy cuisine_'. Dining and whatnot. Why I oughta-"  
"Pops, lay off her. It's fine. Just taste the food before assuming it's no good. It's delicious..." Ginpachi interrupted, and the man hushed.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to NonieBee (4352183), for contributing to this chapter! She's an amazng writer, you should check out her profile, and her Gintama story "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and Reuniting Makes New Beginnings (9130939)!**

**Ohh, it's gonna get crazy now! Are you ready for the next chapter? Can you handle the insanity of the next chapter?! Oh, you can?  
Okay, well just click that "next" button :)**


	38. Dispute

Everybody around the table uncomfortably shifted, as they tried to focused their attention on the food. Mere seconds had passed since the bickering of Kinu's father, and it only took a few more for him to start again. He sipped his tea, and almost spit it out.

"W- What the hell's this?! Ai! You told me she had sake!"

"Oh- Did I?" The woman murmured, and Kinu remained by the sink. The girl's fists were clenched, and Ginpachi glanced at her. Not good. When Kinu got angry... Well, that was just something he wanted to avoid all together. Takasugi also wondered what she would do. It was obvious that she was thinking something.

_"If you don't like it... I'll get you a glass of water..." _The low hiss had come from Kinu herself, and all watched as she moved to the man's side, and grabbed his teacup. The girl washed it out, and grabbed a tall glass from a cabinet. everybody ate in silence, watching the girl as she moved. Her father had his arms crossed, waiting like a stubborn child. Kinu pulled a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator, and froze in place.

**"Stop. Staring." **

Never before, had Takasugi heard such a menacing tone from the girl. Her voice was not as low as usual, and she had spoken through clenched teeth. She was reaching her limit, and he knew something was about to happen. Ginpachi, and Ai had looked away, as if their eyes would provoke the girl. Takasugi on the other hand, took his time studying and eating.

"Usin' that damn 'rancid oil' and makin' that bitter ass tea. What's wrong with that girl? She expects me to eat this? Fuckin' crazy. Why, If I was-"  
"Pops, stop." The man glanced at Ginpachi, and loudly sighed.

"Why? She's the one actin' all high and mighty, like she got some kinda rights! You ain't got no rights in my house! You'll-"

Takasugi was the only one that saw it, but everybody else definitely heard it. A smashed glass cut off the man's words. Kinu had slammed his cup on the counter, and it shattered into a million pieces. Water spilled onto the floor, and the girl slowly turned around. Her mother and Ginpachi had jumped, but Takasugi was watching her the whole time.

"_Shut. Up_. _Shut up shut up __**shut up shut up**_!"

All eyes locked to her, and Kinu clenched her fists.

"You talkin' to me?!" Her father asked, only to be ignored.

"You have an entire fucking crab to eat! Do you know how much I spent on this?! Do you know how many extra hours I took to pay for all of this! We both know you aren't buying the food in this godforsaken household! How do you think mom cooks?! How do you think you eat?! Who pays the fucking utilities around here?! _ME_! I do everything! I clean! I work _AND_ go to school! All I ask is that you shut the fuck up, and stay away from me! That's all I've ever wanted! But here you are, bitching and complaining about fucking cooking oil! Do I look like your wife?! Do I look like a personal fucking chef?! _NO,_ I'm your daughter, and whether you want to accept that fact or not has no effect! The least you could do is _respect _me!"

Blood had started to pour from Kinu's hand and splattered against the wall as she flung her arm. Everybody stared at the girl wide eyed, and her mother shifted her gaze. It was true... Nevertheless, she did not want Takasugi to have to hear all of this... Kinu was stomping directly to her father, and nobody knew what to do. Takasugi continued to eat, as if this was completely normal. Might as well enjoy the food before the table gets smashed. The girl did not stop at her dad's side. Instead, she flung his food off the table, and shoved her hand in his face. He started to scream, because having your face sliced up with glass is probably some excruciating shit. Jumping to his feet, Ginpachi ran around the table, and pulled Kinu away from the man by her waist. She struggled to grip him, and continue her assault, but the teacher was too strong. Her father was still screaming, and thrashed his arms around as if he could catch her.

"Ki, not again! Just go outside er something!"  
"Again?" Takasugi asked Ginpachi from where he sat, and Kinu's mother nodded.  
"Oh yes, she's done something like this before." The woman stated, standing up as well.

"The hell's wrong with you?!" jumping to his feet, Kinu's father was immediately defensive (Of course). Ginpachi shoved the girl to her mother, and moved to restrain the man. Must be hard on him; trying to keep the peace and what not. Takasugi wanted to tell Ai not to go near Kinu. The girl was obviously on the verge of some sort of break down, or something. Point was, she was violent. With her hair in her face like that, you couldn't tell who she was about to attack. The girl had shards of glass in her hand, and she was still making a fist; that probably counted for something. She couldn't feel anything, and Takasugi knew she was about to snap (if she hadn't already). He continued to eat, watching the scene like a new "lifetime" movie.

"Ki, let me see your hand honey..." When the woman grabbed Kinu, she snatched away, focusing on her father's voice. The man was yelling something about respect. Stepping towards him, Kinu tilted her head. Her hair fell to the side, and Takasugi could see the bloodlust in her eyes. Cute. "I wonder if you would talk so much without your throat..?"

"What?! You threatening me?! You-" Her father spoke, while wiping his freshly sliced face, yet the blood didn't seem to affect him.  
"Ki- Cut it out!" Ginpachi commanded, gripping her father, and holding the man in the doorway. Ginpachi started to force the man back, but he pushed towards Kinu. Her mother was simply standing there, as if she was lost. Yeah, she should probably run, right about now.

"Come closer, I'll repeat myself." Kinu murmured, and the man tried to do just that. When Ginpachi started to fail at holding him back, Kinu loosened her hands. Takasugi spied a large shard of glass dripping with blood, and knew exactly what the girl would to. Use her own injury to kill her father, like the previous assault. Kind of smart. Resourceful too. And luring him to his own death was good as well. As he finished his meal, the man grabbed a napkin and pressed it to his lips. A smirk threatened to make an appearance as he gripped his pipe, and leaned back. Her father was getting closer. Ginpachi was barely strong enough to restrain him as is. Must be drunken, adrenaline strength.

"What er you gonna do, huh!? Smack my fist with your face?!"

A large grin curled the girl's lips, as if she had a secret that none could understand. She raised her middle finger to the man, obviously amused. After the motion, she licked her blood off said finger, and Takasugi contemplated doing the same... Maybe another time though. This was probably not the best time to "attack" her. Kinu's patience had worn thin. It was Ginpachi's fault, for interfering, but that couldn't be helped. Still grinning, she glanced at the counter. Oh yeah, she left the knife out. Grasping the butcher knife, the girl almost laughed when Ginpachi freaked out.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You can't stab me! Leg'go, Gin! Get off!"

Walking towards the man. Kinu smirked once more. Her mom tried to grip her clothes, but the girl shrugged the hands off. Not now. She slowly approached her father, and swiped at him with the knife. He stumbled backwards, toppling over with Ginpachi.  
"Y- you bitch! Yer really tryin ta cut me!"

"That's the plan..."

Another slash was met with the man rolling away, and Ginpachi scrambling aside. When Ginpachi tried to grab her, Kinu swiped at him as well. Her father ran from the hallway back into the kitchen, and Kinu chased after him; determined to kill the man. He stopped beside the table, and Ginpachi managed to shove the girl to the floor from behind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ki!?" The teacher yelled from above her, and she paused. Leaning up, Kinu glanced over everybody in the room. Takasugi pressed a napkin to his lips after taking a sip of his tea, and stood up. All but Takasugi seemed angered, or disgusted with her. The one eyed-man actually looked as though he was amused. Raising to her feet, Kinu tightened her grasp on the knife.

"Get out!" Her father commanded. He grabbed the box with her gift, and threw it in her face.  
Of course, the watch and box tumbled to the floor, and Kinu gazed down at it. Regaining her anger the girl started once more.

"You all think _I'm_ wrong here?! You think _I'm_ at fault?!" Her voice was unsettlingly loud. Even when she had been trying to kill the man, she had not spoken in such a tone. Tightening her jaw, Kinu glanced over all in the room. Takasugi was leaning back against the wall still smoking. Why did he have to be here too?

"Well fuck you! I'm supposed to be a teenager! Why do I feel so old?! Why am I already dead?! Why- Why can't I breath, or feel anything?! You did this to me! Both of you!"

Shifting her gaze to her mother, Kinu continued.  
"You're a fool for not leaving! You cover up your bruises with all your fancy makeup, and act like we're the clumsiest family on the planet. Well what about me?! I don't wear make up! I don't hide our shame! I just- I just take it! What's wrong with you?! You could have prevented this! You could have left him years ago, but you skulk around and follow him like a stray fucking puppy with that big phony grin plastered on your face!"

The woman dropped her head, and placed a hand on her arm as if she was at a loss for words. Of course, somebody like her couldn't take that scolding. But hey, at least Kinu was talking. That was good for her. From his spot on the wall, Takasugi had a perfect view of everything. It was healthy for her to do this every now and again. If she was always the one being hurt, she would probably explode. Well, worse than this.

She turned to her father, and pointed the knife at him as if the was planning where to cut.  
"I hope you choke on your fucking words. I hope you fall asleep and drown in the bathtub. I hope you fall down the porch steps and break your neck. More than anything, I hope you know that I fucking looked up to you. I loved you, and now I want nothing more than to see you die... Your life will be mine."

A look of pure horror sparked in the man's eyes, and Ginpachi reached towards Kinu. Concern weighed on the man's features, and he sighed. Only he would actually try to resolve this sort of thing. Their mother would just do what she was doing now. Stand in the corner and look all worried.  
"That's enough, Ki..."

_"Don't fucking touch me!" _Flinging the knife across the room, Kinu backed away from the man. The blade clattered to the floor, and slid against the cabinets under the counter top. Her entire hand was covered in blood now. It dripped onto the hardwood, leaving a trail revealing her previous steps. There was a large smudge where she had fallen to the ground, and glass could still be seen stuck in her flesh. She kicked the watch she had gotten her father into the wall, and burst into a million tiny gears. Scowling, Kinu glared at her father once more.  
"You want me gone? Get a fucking job and let me save my money. You want me out of your life? Die. You did this to yourself; you made me. Live with the product of your own fucking actions."  
With that, the girl started out of the room. Ginpachi started to call after her, but she yelled "Shut up" and slammed the door behind herself.

Exactly as Takasugi had predicted. Entertaining. Apparently he had made the right decision. He _did_ want to join her family for father's day after all. Maybe next year too.

* * *

**A/N Wooooowwww. **  
**Yeah that was some dramatic, failed killing. We all know if Ginpachi hadn't been helping, he dad would have died though. lol**  
**So- What do you think? That was crazy, right?**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapters! :)**


	39. Consolation

Minutes after Kinu stormed out of the room, tension seemed to drop. Ginpachi walked over to Ai, and patted the woman on the shoulder. He murmured something about it being all right, and the woman teared up. Kinu's father, Takasugi still did not know his name, stomped away as if he was angry, but it was obvious he was shaken up. Takasugi watched Ginpachi and Ai, wondering if Ginpachi would go after Kinu, It became apparent that he had no intention of doing such and the one eyed man decided to look for the girl himself.

The moment he exited the kitchen, a drunken slur revealed the girl's location.  
"OI! Ya _finally_ put the damn bathroom where it should be an there's a psycho in there! Tch! Useless!"

Rolling his eye, Takasugi wondered if he was just an idiot, or if some unusual form of construction had been practiced. He had not been through the house before, but there wasn't much to it. Entrance, to the right was a sitting area, and behind it a kitchen. The kitchen and entrance led to a long hallway with four doors. The one on the end was likely Kinu's room, because nothing seemed to be in it but a school bag and bed. As the one-eyed man roamed the hallway, light shining under a door told him that Kinu was probably behind it. He gripped the handle, and was immediately commanded to "go away". Of course, he was not going to listen to Kinu. That just wasn't how this thing worked.

Though the door was locked, after jiggling the handle a bit it popped open. Kinu glared up at Takasugi from her spot on the floor, and he walked to her side. As he sat down, the man raised his pipe to his lips, and stared at the plain white walls. If he did not know any better, he would assume the house was empty. Nothing but a comb and a few bottles of essentials laid in the counters. Everything seemed untouched. A shard of glass in her hand told him that she wasn't just wallowing on the floor, and the man sighed.  
"That's unsanitary, you know."  
Kinu scoffed, and rolled her eyes.  
"Because that's the main issue here."

Sighing, Kinu laid the bloodied shard on the white tile beneath her. She was leaning against the wall, by a door that appeared to lead to the shower room. The girl focused her eyes on the tile again, and a spell of silence fell over the pair. Placing his pipe on the floor, Takasugi grabbed her hand. As he expected, multiple slivers of glass were lodged in the girl's skin. Sighing, the man pulled the largest shards from her skin. Each tug resulted in a low hiss from Kinu, as well as a wince. She watched as Takasugi raise her hand to his lips. He ran his tongue over a few of her fingers, and Kinu instinctively tried to pull back. Ignoring the weak protest, Takasugi flicked his tongue over her palm, feeling a few glass shards meet him. He didn't get cut, and Kinu cut off a small pant. Glancing at her, the man closed his lips around the side of her little finger. With one light suck, he tapped a bit of glass with his tongue. Kinu was in obvious pain, but he disregarded it as he grabbed the glass with his teeth. In a matter of seconds, he had removed the shard and pulled his from the tip of his tongue.

Forcing the girl to her feet, Takasugi held her hand over the sink. There was peroxide, but this was such a fun opportunity. He couldn't pass up the chance to use the alcohol. Kinu watched as the man opened the clear bottle, and before she could protest, the acid washed over her hand. Though he expected some sort of shriek, he received pained moan. Narrowing his eye at the girl, Takasugi contemplated his course of action. Clean her wound, or shove her to her room? All of this pain was rubbing him the wrong (right) way. The girl leaned onto the counter, and Takasugi pinned her wrist over the sink to let it dry. Her head was hung, as if she was deep in contemplation. Though the door was wide open, Takasugi did not care. He leaned towards the girl and scooped her lips up with his own. This was getting bad. He could not keep waiting. So much time was spent trying to sway her, and control himself, but it seemed that his efforts had been in vain. There was something about knowing he could do anything he pleased. It excited him, and filled him with ideas he knew he should not attempt. Not that she would stop him, but some of the thoughts were rather... Cruel. Not really (well, not to him), but she probably couldn't handle something like that... Not yet, at least. Her pain was the ultimate drug, when paired with her submission. And he would have both; in due time.

Kinu placed her free hand on his shoulder, while Takasugi's wandered to the back of her neck. The girl's hair slight puffed out from where his hand was placed, and she gently returning his kiss. It was obvious that she had mixed feelings about the scene in the kitchen, and could not fully enjoy the contact. That did not mean Takasugi didn't, though. When he pulled back, Kinu leaned her forehead on his chest. Takasugi watched the girl, as she pulled her inured hand from under his, and gripped his shirt. A barely audible sniffle shook the girl as she spoke.

"Why- Why couldn't I kill him?"  
So that's what was bothering her. Takasugi leaned onto the girl, trapping her with his body. His hand remained on the counter, as he rested his chin on the girl's head.

"It's okay; you'll get him next time." He reassured, and Kinu sniffled again.  
"But I tried really hard... "  
A moment passed to contemplate her words. Yeah, she had tried, but with Ginpachi in the way, she was bound to fail before she started. Of course, _he_ would not let her kill her father.

"Well, he saw you coming. You have to surprise people with that kind of thing. The face cutting was a nice touch, though. Don't worry, you just need to practice."  
"Practice?" Kinu asked, and Takasugi leaned back. The girl gazed up at him, a slight frown playing on her features. Nodding, he locked his eye to hers.

"Yes. If you want to succeed, you need a plan. And you don't want any witnesses either. Remember 'Atlantis in the Shadows'?"  
Kinu mirrored his motion, and wiped her eye with her uninjured hand. Takasugi would have liked to see salt get into the wound; it could not be helped though. Anyway, it was more fun if he did it himself.

"When she wanted to kill her fiancé?" The girl asked, and Takasugi offered a slight nod.  
"Exactly. She did not just charge him; swinging a knife around. She coaxed him into moving in and slowly poisoned him until he was bedridden. Then she threw him to the hogs. That's what you need to do"

Shifting her gaze, Kinu took a second to absorb the information. Takasugi studied the girl, as she twisted her lips with thought.  
"But- Where to I find hogs?"  
Shrugging, the man placed a hand on her head.  
"Maybe you should look around. You need a ranching license first, though."

A small sigh parted the man's lips, and he grabbed the small of Kinu's back. He sat on the closed toilet, and motioned to his pipe on the floor. Of course, she grabbed it for him, and sat on the floor between his legs. He took a slow drag, and studied the girl's distant eyes. It occurred to him, that she had mentioned (Well, admitted) being frustrated due to not smoking. While he did not have drugs, per say, he did have something that could calm her down. Well, he had a _few_ things that could calm her down, but only one was appropriate enough to give her now. Kinu watched as he offered his pipe. It took her a moment to accept it, and she studied it before actually taking a drag. Apparently, the smoke was harsher than the drugs, but she managed not to cough.

The girl handed his pipe back, and murmured about it being "Strong". Chuckling, Takasugi took another puff, and laid his pipe on the counter. Kinu pushed herself to her knees, and (surprisingly) wrapped her arms around the man. One of her hands rested on the back of his neck and the other had moved to the back of his shoulder. He froze in place, before figuring how to return the gesture. Hugging was not exactly his thing. At least, not when it came to arms... He wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulders, and allowed his free hand to rest on her hip. She whispered a small thanks, for coming to check on her, and Takasugi tightened his jaw. He was _not_ checking on her. Just making sure she didn't do something stupid like kill herself, which was completely different. He didn't want to have to deal with police, and whatnot; that sort of thing.

* * *

"How sweet. He went to console Ki." Low murmurs were carried into the kitchen, and Kinu's mother turned to Ginpachi. The man narrowed his eyes as she spoke, but she disregarded the expression. Though the voices were muffled, Ginpachi thought he hear the word "Hog", how strange. Who can comfort someone while talking about farm animals? Minutes passed, and the teacher placed a hand on Ai's shoulder.  
"So are you alright? You know she didn't mean to be so harsh. The idiot doesn't speak enough to know how to say things." Ginpachi receive a small nod, and Ai told him she understood. However, Kinu was right the whole time. She could not expect the girl to silently endure her father forever.

"Let's go check on them." Ai did not wait for a response, simply started through the house. Ginpachi followed the woman, and when they reached the bathroom, the door was wide open. Takasugi had his arms around Kinu, and Ginpachi froze. His eye twitched, as the man gazed up at him. A wide, ill-intentioned smirk curled his lips, and Ginpachi contemplated killing him.

Pulling back, Takasugi gazed at Kinu. He wanted to do something mean now. She was starting to think he was a "good" guy. That could not happen. Of course, rubbing it in Ginpachi's face was satisfying, but there had to be more.  
"You're hand." The man murmured. Of course, he could always just make helping her as painful as possible. That was always good.  
Kinu nodded, and realized their extra company as she turned. She glanced up at her mother, and Ginpachi, before returning her attention to the drawers in the bathroom. The girl produced a pair of needle nosed tweezers, and offered them to Takasugi. She sat on her legs, completely ignoring the duo in the hallway. When he took the tweezers, Kinu's mother spoke.  
"Takasugi-San, there's blood on your shirt. Take it off; I'll wash it for you."  
Ginpachi eyed the woman, and Takasugi glanced down at his button up. The white fabric _was_ stained, yet he had not exactly noticed before. Nodding, the man started to reach towards the buttons, but Kinu leaned up and pushed his hands aside.

"here..." The girl murmured loosening the shirt herself. Glancing past the girl, Takasugi saw Ginpachi glaring at him; his eye oddly twitching. Of course, the one-eyed man maintained a calm expression, trying to act as though he was not already excited, or increasingly so. The girl had to be doing this on purpose. This was some sort of territorial thing, aimed at her mother.

Kinu fumbled with one of the buttons, probably due to her hand, and Takasugi gazed down at her. He placed his hand on hers, and she met his eye before accepting defeat. Ginpachi twitched once more, and his jaw clenched. What was he expecting to happen? Not like Takasugi would mount the girl right in front of him. Well, only if he asked nicely. Or managed to somehow further himself on Takasugi's bad side. The one-eyed man relieved himself of his shirt, and Kinu took it with her uninjured hand. She handed it to her mom, who offered a smile.

"Oh, the blood went through your shirt..." The woman observed, and Kinu gazed back at the man. It was true, he had a spot on his abs, and Kinu ran the tips of her finger over it. Takasugi glanced down at the spot, and Ginpachi's twitching became more apparent. Territorial pissing; without the piss, mind you. It was obvious that the teacher was about to have a stroke, or something, so Takasugi decided he had proved his victory enough for one day. Well... A little more would not hurt. Ai had already walked away with his shirt, and Kinu was not focused on Ginpachi at all. Placing a hand on the small of the girl's back, he inched towards her. She gazed up at him, slightly confused, yet seeming vulnerable. Odd.

Ginpachi watched him with wide (still twitching) eyes, obviously not liking Takasugi's devious smirk one bit. What was he doing to Kinu?! A gasket was about to be blown. Before Ginpachi could recover from the alarming image, Takasugi murmured something about the girl's hand. She offered it to him and he laid said hand on his leg. One more wide smirk was spared on the teacher's horrified expression before digging the tweezers into Kinu's skin. Of course, Ginpachi had never seen them together, so it was only natural that he would be startled. Kinu was unusually silent, as Takasugi started to pull out bits of glass; laying them on the counter.

She must have realized what he was doing. Oh well. It was still fun. But not as much fun as knowing that she was in pain, and one false move was all it took to make her wince. No, Ginpachi could never be _that _entertaining.

* * *

**A/N: Props to NonieBee (4352183) for contributing to this chapter too! If you haven't checked out her stories yet, you should! Don't think**_**, just do it **_**lol :D _"Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and Reuniting Makes New Beginnings (9130939)_**

**Haha, teasing Ginpachi. So much fun. He twitched a lot. (Couldn't take the heat and he wasn't even in the kitchen. tsk, tsk, tsk. lol) You all rock, thank you for your reviews! I think we're all happy Kinu went all "stabity" (I really like that word :p) and tried to kill him. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Temptation

He had no idea how this started. As if it was not already bad enough to know that he was hurting Kinu. The moment Ginpachi was called away, the girl leaned into Takasugi, and licked the remaining bit of blood from his abs. Of course, he had to stop working at her hand, and lean back. The tongue flicking over his skin tried to convince him that her injury was not important. That something else was... Kinu moved up his body, slowly licking and teasing. She earned a low groan as her lips caressed his neck. This was getting too heated. It took everything in the man not to take her. The door was still open, and if Ginpachi walked by...

Lightly nudging the girl back, Takasugi tried to contain his voice. He did not even know if she had done something like this before. Not that he cared. If anything, the less experience she had, the easier it would be to make her scream. And he would. As soon as the opportunity presented itself again. It was already unlike him to try to control such urges. Especially when it grew this strong. Kinu did not let him stop her, if anything; it seemed to push her to try harder. She lightly sucked his skin, and Takasugi tightened his teeth on his lower lip. If he made a sound, they would be caught. She was doing this on purpose. The man raised his jaw, giving Kinu more space to bite. Her teeth scraped against his skin, and he felt himself throb. The girl's chest pressed into his, and he wished she had lost her shirt as well.

He found himself dropping the tweezers; slipping his hands to her hips. Most of the glass was out of her wound by now. A little playtime couldn't hurt anything. Not that he was thinking about it, but apparently, his body was. The man's palm fell to the back of her thigh, before slowly raising towards her middle. Kinu tensed, and paused; softly moaning as he made contact. The sound was right in his ear. Excitement coursed through the man's veins, and he increased his pressure, enticing another moan. Her reaction was as he expected. She was overly sensitive to his touch, and each rough stroke seemed to lock her muscles. Kinu buried her face in his neck, obviously trying to muffle the noise. Hushing the girl, Takasugi smirked. He could feel her growing damp. She wanted this as badly as he did, and they would have to indulge.

Heat radiated through her pants, and the man stifled a groan as her hand fell to his lap. This was getting out of hand. How much longer could he wait? When the girl's low voice clouded his mind once more, he forced her lips to his. She could not be quiet. Not that she was loud, but any hint at what they were doing was strictly forbidden at the moment. Forcing the girl to her feet, Takasugi pushed the door closed, and walked her to the wall beside it. Kinu offered no resistance, but refused to let him disconnect their lips. He was about to lose his composure. This was hardly the place for it. With each passing second their kiss was getting more desperate; impossible to escape.

Her arms wrapped around him, tracing the ridges of his muscles. He pressed himself against her, and her leg slid up his. This was torture. Moreover, he was doing it to himself. He had never been a masochist before, but knowing that he could not relieve himself, and still continuing made it seem like that was exactly what he was doing. He needed more. With Kinu's lips moving against his, vibrating with her many moans, and her warmth pressed to his length, he felt himself slipping. The man placed a hand on the wall beside her, and his other tugged at her jeans. God, what was he doing? How far would he let this go?

Once the button of her pants slipped open, he found his hands roaming over her skin. The velvet texture enticed him. He wanted to feel every inch of her, pressed against him. To own every centimeter, and bruise it with his love. Not that he loved her. Not at all. That was a silly thought. His hand glided up her shirt, and he could feel her racing heart; pounding almost as hard as his. His other hand pulled her against him, as if there was an unbearable space between them. He was still pressing against her, still grinding, and desiring. Nipping the girl's lower lip, he moved to her neck. Kinu cut off a pant as he ravished her skin. Her bruised lips parted with a silent groan, and she managed to make this worse.

"Ah- Shinsuke..."

That was it. He couldn't take any more. Covering the girl's mouth he clamped down on her neck; pushing against her as if he could enter through her clothes. Her back ached, and he felt her body roll against his. Nails dug into his skin, and he felt himself groan. The girl's muffled voice was quickly cut off, and Kinu panted against his shoulder. Bringing his lips to her ear, Takasugi tried to control his own panting.  
"I've got to go..."  
"Wai-"  
"No. I need to leave." Stepping back, Takasugi studied the girl. He had thoroughly abused her lips, and probably left a mark on her neck. Of course, her hair would hide it. Kinu tried to pull him back, but he managed to shrug out of her grasp. Quickly grabbing his pipe, the man pushed it into his pocket. As long as his hands remained in his pockets, he could push himself down to avoid revealing his "need". Kinu sighed as he exited the bathroom. He did not need his shirt. If he waited for it, they would undoubtedly find him in an undesirable (yet desirable) position.

In the hallway, the man adjusted himself pinning his erection under his belt. Well, that should dissuade him. Maybe if he didn't like pain... It seemed to make things worse; building pressure with each step. On his way out of the house, Takasugi stumbled across Ai. She gazed up at the man, grinning as usual. He did his best to regulate his breathing, appearing to be casually calm.  
"Oh, Takasugi-San, your shirt is hanging to dry now."  
"Mm. Please have Kinu deliver it to me at school. I just received a call; business meeting." He lied, and Ai nodded.

"You've got to leave? Well thank you for stopping by. I apologize for the small spat, but hope to have you again." The woman bowed, and Takasugi wished she would shut up. He needed to hurry and go.  
"It was nothing. Those things can't be helped. If you'll-"  
"Oh, I'm sure Gin would want to say bye as well." As the woman started to turn, Takasugi shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That is not necessary. It's rather urgent, and I must leave _now_. Dinner was lovely; you have my thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me." Not waiting for another word, Takasugi briskly exited the house. His hand could not leave his pocket until he was in the car. Pulling his keys out, Takasugi unlocked the black door, and slid onto the leather interior. That was close. Painfully close. Next time he would not be able to stop. It was nearly impossible now. He had to tear himself away.

Leaning back against his seat, Takasugi sighed. He placed a hand to his head, mentally kicking himself. The result of such a thing was obvious. He was already excited when he started, and only managed to further his "problem". Now he was throbbing, and literally aching to be doing something other than driving back home. He had not even started his car yet. His entire body tingled with anticipation, practically demanding that he rush back inside the house and finish what he started. The man calmed his breathing, and started the engine. If he sat for too long, he would give in. The ghost of her kisses remained on his skin, and Takasugi aimed the rear-view mirror at himself. As he expected, his skin was flushed from his own body heat. That and the few lingering bite marks.

Repositioning the mirror, the man turned on the AC. Without a second thought, Takasugi left. He would go to the gym or something. This was too much. An unbearable knot had formed in his stomach and the thought of his previous interaction with Kinu caused the man to groan. She was teasing him. She had spent all this time teasing him, be it intentional, or by chance, but he would not let her win again. Next time she would be his. He did not care if it was in his apartment, or his car. If push came to shove, he would take her in his office. No alternatives could work. He had to have her, and the moment the opportunity presented itself he would not hesitate.

* * *

**A/N: *Fans self* **

**So- as you can see- yeah. Just... Yeah. ****Thank you for all of your reviews! Lol**


	41. Pictures

A low groan of despair caught Kinu's attention and she turned to the girl beside her.  
"Ugghhh, fifty thousand yen... Where am I supposed to get that kind of money? They act like teenagers all have jobs already..." Matako was reading a pink magazine, sitting on Ginpachi's desk. Kinu was seated beside the girl, munching on a shared meal of stir fry.  
"Yeah, well maybe you should get a job! Your parents aren't going to take care of you forever, ya know." Ginpachi rolled his eyes as he spoke, staring at the magazine over the girl's shoulder. He pulled a bit of beef from the white carry out container, as Kinu nodded.

"Very true... Parents are not to be trusted. But jobs are not easy to find. What kind of skills do you have?" Matako glanced at the girl, and raised an eyebrow to her. Parents couldn't be trusted? Since when?  
"Skills?" The girl asked, lowering the booklet to her lap. Kinu nodded once more, as Matako ate a bit of broccoli.  
"Yes, like... I can fix watches. It doesn't seem like much, but not many people can. Because of that, my skill is in high demand. Especially for family heirlooms, or rare antiques."

A moment of silence passed, and Matako stared at the girl.

"I don't think I can do anything like that... Uh, I'm good with makeup... And I like to draw..."

"There has to be something that's high-profit though. An artist usually starves to death, and doesn't get recognized until they do. Makeup is good, you could be a beautician... Is there anything you like in particular? Something unique, that you've always liked but haven't learned much about?" Kinu asked, and the blonde nodded.

"I like guns! Like in the movies where there's a pretty girl with two pistols, and she can beat up any guy that pisses her off. That kind of thing."

Ginpachi scoffed at the words, and crossed his arms.  
"Something legal!" He added, an Kinu shook her head.

"No, that's a good one. Maybe you could design new ones. You just have to learn how they work, and get some basic mechanics under your belt."

The door to the classroom opened, and Okita walked in, offering a dull grin, and wave. He ha to be up to something.

"But that could take years! What about the shoes? They'll be old by then, and so will I!" Matako declared and Kinu nodded.

"Well, if you want, I can teach you a little about watches. The old man at the shop is going to be gone for two more days, so you can come with me. I'll pay you a little, and you'll be closer to the shoes, and the guns. How's that?" The suggestion earned an odd stare from Matako. Okita stopped by the desk, and silently watched the conversation. The teacher pulled a candy bar from his drawer, as Kinu waited for her answer.

A large grin curled Matako's lips an she nodded.  
"Yeah! Sounds fun! Can we do it today?"  
Kinu agreed, and realized that Okita's silence was a bad sign.  
"Sougo-Kun, if you put soy sauce in my coffee again, I'll skin you..."

A light chuckle sounded, and the boy leaned over Kinu's shoulder. she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, already opening a pack of sugar.  
"You're getting sharp, huh? Too bad you didn't say that a minute ago." The boy smiled, speaking in his usual monotone, and Kinu sighed. Of course, he already did it. She should have been watching him the moment he came in. Sadist. Smirking, the girl poured three sugar packs into her coffee. She stirred it up, and turned around to face Okita.  
"Too bad I like it like this..." She murmured, drinking the beverage. This earned a frown from the boy, and he crossed his arms.

"Oh? Well, I'll find something better next time."

Shaking her head, Kinu felt herself grin.  
"You do that."

Matako gave the girl a "You're crazy, you know you don't like that" look, an Kinu almost laughed. Though it was an odd bunch, she was just happy to have friends. It didn't take long for Okita to leave, he had to give her a daily lunch trial, such as that. He was looking for something that would disgust the girl. He had already tried salt.

Remembering her reason for asking Matako to join her and Ginpachi (Not that the blonde wouldn't, most days she did now) Kinu reached into her school bag.  
"Oi... The other day, I found this in my room... Matako-Chan, you may not know this, but I have a stalker. Some weirdo... I don't know him, and he's getting worse... Here, you two, look at this..." Pulling the phone from her bag, Kinu turned it on. The two looked over her shoulder, as she pulled up the picture album.  
"No way..." Matako murmured upon seeing the hundreds of pictures. Kinu continued to scroll through the snaps of her nails and hair. She didn't stop until Matako asked her to go back.

"Wh- What's that?! Why do you look so scary after walking out of the bathroom!? You're standing all dignified, as if the door was supposed to move for you!" The blonde immediately started to laugh, and before she knew it, Kinu found herself laughing as well. Ginpachi joined in, pointing out a picture of Kinu blowing her nose. Calming down, Kinu lightly hit the girl's knee.

"It's not funny. This weirdo was following me around and taking pictures for god knows how long! He-"  
"He's probably hiding in the trash can for that locker picture!" Matako giggled, and Kinu mimicked the girl. The thought of that creepy man sitting hunched over in a trash can was too much to bear. But then the phone started to ring.

Immediately silent, the girls stared at it.  
"Wh- What do I do?" Kinu asked, turning to focus her wide eyes on Ginpachi. He frowned for a moment, before grabbing the phone. The moment he answered, Kinu and Matako tried their best not to laugh. He sounded like a little Chinese woman in a restaurant.

"Moshi moshiii~ Stock Sur, talk to you! You call fa bang pow special?"

Clamping their hands over their mouths Kinu and Matako exchanged surprised glances.

"Bang pow special! You no get chicken wing! No! Bang pow special!"

Snickering, the girls closed their eyes. Ginpachi's expression was too much to bear. He flung his arms as he promoted his made up food, and they could hear the voice on the other side asking if it was their phone.

"Ohhh you wan' buy cologne? You call wrong numba!"  
"No! My Ph-"  
"Bye byeee~" Hanging up, Ginpachi handed the phone back to Kinu. The girls burst into laughter, each lightly hitting Ginpachi. He grinned, joining their chorus. Once their laughter had subsided, Ginpachi got serious.  
"That was definitely a man, and he really wants that phone back. Ki, you gotta be more careful. You said it was in your room?"  
Kinu nodded, and the man sighed. He ran a hand through his silver locks, and gazed of into the nothingness of the classroom.  
"Alright we need to fix your window.."

Such good friends.

* * *

Walking down the hallway after school, Matako talked about nothing but the shoes in the magazine. She said that she could get a matching purse for an extra fee with a cell phone change, and free shipping and handling. Kinu remained silent, listening to her talk about the shoes.

"Oh, and there's that festival coming up too! Did you hear about it? The girls are supposed to ask a guy to accompany them." Though it was casually mentioned, Kinu felt herself retreat into her mind. A social event? Not going. No chance. That wasn't even a question.  
"We should go in a group. I already know who I'm going to ask... You should ask Okita-Kun! I think you two would be cute together. He's obviously got some kina thing for you, what's with those 'lunch time challenges' anyway?"  
Shrugging, Kinu shifted her gaze.  
"Er... I don't want to go with him... I'm probably going to stay home..."

The blonde focused her gaze on Kinu, slightly frowning.  
"That's no fun! Come on, we should go in a group."  
Uncomfortable, Kinu stared off to the side. "Hm."  
"There's gonna be dancing~ Okita might kiss you if you impress him."Snickering the words, Matako watched Kinu's reaction. The girl only seemed more uneasy. Either she really liked Okita, or she really hated festivals.  
"I don't know how to dance..."  
The moment Kinu completed the statement, Matako turned to the door of a familiar office.

"Takasugi-Sensei! Have a good day!"

The man was locking his door, and glanced at the pair over his shoulder.  
"Mm. Yes, you too."

Instead of continuing by, Matako stopped, and motioned for Kinu to do the same.  
"Are you going to be a chaperone at the festival?"  
Turning around Takasugi leaned back on the door to his office. He slowly nodded, and a slight smirk played on his lips.  
"Yes."

Grinning, Matako coyly lowered her gaze.  
"Well, I hope it'll be fun. I don't think there's anyone I want to go with. If I don't find anybody, will you share a dance with me? Just because I don't want to be the only girl who doesn't get to..."

Kinu immediately shifted her gaze when Takasugi glanced at her. Both girls remained silent, awaiting his answer. Every second seemed to take an hour to pass, and both girls were avoiding his eye. Only a few hours ago Kinu had been smiling, and offering his shirt back. Now she was awkwardly tracing her nails over the medical wrap around her hand.  
"That could be arranged."

Matako looked as though she could squeal with joy. She excitedly thanked the man and pulled Kinu away. Internally laughing, Takasugi wondered what Kinu thought of that. Her friend had practically asked him out in front of her, and she didn't do anything about it. That girl could be too silent for her own good.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh who expected that? Lol, thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	42. Work

Matako studied the watch shop as Kinu let her in. The entirety of the store was the storefront, a back work area, and a small bathroom. Not much. Kinu turned the radio on, and pulled the blinds up, allowing natural light to fill the room. Wooden floors reflected a beam of light onto the ceiling, which was only disrupted by Kinu sweeping the store.

Sitting behind the counter, Matako turned to the radio.  
"You listen to those old timely stories?" The girl asked, hearing nothing but narration and dialogue. Kinu nodded, and paused.  
"You can change it. That's just what the old man leaves it on."  
Wasting no time, Matako did just that. She did not stop switching the stations until she found a popular pop song. Soon, the girl started to follow along with the lyrics. Her voice was low, but every now and again, she would really start to sing. Smirking to herself, Kinu pushed the small pile of sand into the dustpan. The wind was strong today, it had blown sand into the store the moment it had a chance.

Moving behind the counter, Kinu pulled out a watch model. Matako stopped singing long enough to see what the girl was doing. She watched as Kinu glanced at her and brought a tiny screwdriver to the model. Matako found herself fully engrossed in the watch, as Kinu pointed out wheels and ratchets, pallets and springs. While it was obvious that Matako wasn't going to remember the name of every single piece Kinu pointed out, it was amazing to know that the girl had. At some point in time, she had literally sat down and learned the name to everything. Even the little nub-y thing on the side, which Matako had already forgotten.

"Okay... Now watch, as long as everything is set up like this..." Kinu took all of the pieces she had just removed, and slowly placed them back inside of the watch shell. She showed Matako the finished product, and offered a smile.  
"It should work. Most likely, you won't need to take it apart completely unless it's slammed on the ground, or an antique." Placing the back on the watch on, Kinu slid it in front of the blonde.  
"You can play with it. It won't break or anything. If you have trouble putting it back together, just ask me."

Nodding, Matako took the small screwdriver from Kinu, and started to tinker with the watch. She had never known so many things were inside of them.  
"The modern ones are mostly circuit boards though. When they break, you can usually solder them back together."  
"Sah-der?" The blond asked, and Kinu shifted her gaze. That would be another lesson, for another day.

The first repair they had, Kinu allowed Matako to disassemble the watch. After a few moments, the girl managed to locate the issue.  
"The weird gear here is missing the little bit..." The blonde discerned, and Kinu nodded.  
"The escape wheel and the exit pallet. Good. It probably came loose and fell under the gears."

The customer watched, as Matako fished the exit pallet out of the cluster of metal, and slipped it back into place. After a bit of wedging, and turning, the watch started to tick, and the gears all moved before her eyes.  
"I did it!" She exclaimed, and Kinu chuckled. Matako pushed the watch back together, and fastened the tiny screws. In a matter of seconds, she was offering it back to the customer. The woman thanked her, smiling at the cute scene. Kinu wrote her a receipt, she paid and soon the girls were alone again.  
"Did you see that? I figured it out and fixed it all by myself!"  
Nodding, Kinu smiled. However, it wasn't a small, invisible smile. Her entire face lit up, and a bit of her teeth could be seen.  
"You did. Good job, you're a natural."

It was the first time Matako had witnessed such a natural expression from Kinu, and though she wanted to curiously study the girl, she found herself too proud to do so. The blonde asked if she could service the next customer, and revealed that she had been nervous. Both sentences received positive responses, and the girls started to wipe the counter.

"You know, if you want, I could ask the old man to hire you."  
Glancing at Kinu, Matako raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's a pretty unique job. It would set you apart from others when you apply for a better one. Anyway, Gengai spends most of his time in the back room, playing with his inventions."

Curiosity struck Matako, and she watched Kinu dust the display case.  
"Inventions?"  
"Hm. He put a mayonnaise dispenser in a watch before. He's always looking for the next best thing. But everything also squirts soy sauce... I don't really understand why, but..." The girl's voice trailed off, and Matako smiled. Though Kinu rarely passed a murmur, she was getting easier to understand by the day. Of course, the blonde said she would love to work with her. Kinu asked if Matako wanted some tea or coffee, and the blonde accepted. Nodding, Kinu pulled her wallet from her school bag, and started from the shop.

The moment the wind blew, her hair was swept back, and Matako spied a dark bruise on her neck. Interesting. Instead of saying anything, she decided to wait. When Kinu returned, Matako would tease her about it. Obviously she had been doing _something_. Maybe she was wrong, but the circle was the perfect size for a mouth. Oooh, juicy. Kinu had a secret lover, and Matako wanted to know who. Maybe it was Okita. It had to be Okita. It was. She just knew it. That kid liked Kinu; constantly teasing and playing. It wouldn't surprise Matako if the two had spent some time, and... Oooh, and what if they did more? Was Kinu that kind of girl? She could be a wild card at times; completely unpredictable. That girl was dark and mysterious, Matako still didn't know anything about her past other than she grew up with Ginpachi, and snippets of her old school life.

Kinu never talked about herself. What were her parents like? Rich and elegant? Poor and humble? The girl's mind was brimming with questions, and her gaze settled on a figure standing in an ally. Some strange looking guy, dressed in all black. He was tall, and skinny, with short dark hair. If anything, he looked like a total poet. One who writes deep dark angst filled rhymes, and maybe hurt small animals for fun. Creep. He was staring down the street, in the direction Kinu had walked, and Matako frowned. What was he doing? Just standing there with his small note pad? As she was wondering, he shifted his gaze. His eyes locked to hers, and Matako felt herself freeze and lean back. What was wrong with him?

He was staring her down, not moving one inch. A cold shiver went down her spine, and she felt her pulse increase. Something was definitely wrong with him. Maybe he was ill? Before Matako could summon the courage to yell at him or flip him off, he turned and walked down the street. Moments later, Kinu returned, holding two cans of tea.  
"Sorry it took a minute. The vending machine wouldn't accept my money. I practically had to spoon feed it."

Forcing an awkward smile, Matako waved her hand.  
"It's fine." The girl said, and Kinu offered her the tea. She took it, and the girl moved behind the counter to sit with her. The blonde completely forgot the bruise. She was focused on the weird guy. What had he been up to? She was about to tell Kinu, when the girl sighed.

"It's not too busy on weekdays like this. But we should get a small crowd in an hour. You can go home early too; I have to do paperwork before locking up."  
Nodding, Matako felt relief wash over her. At least she wouldn't have to worry about seeing that creep again. But what about Kinu? If she stayed here alone... Then again, it was unlikely that a guy like that would return. He was probably looking for inspiration or something. For his poems.

* * *

**A/N: Gal pals :D**

The next chapter is intense! O.o Can you handle it? Of course you can!  
Thank you for your reviews!


	43. Walking Home

After a long day, which seemed shorter with company, Kinu sat at the counter totaling up the sales, and repairs. She spent time organizing the back room for Gengai, and tidied up the storefront. The old man would return the next day, so she wouldn't be alone any more. In addition, she would ask him to hire Matako. The girl really had been a big help when they did get a crowd. Even if she did not know what was wrong with the watch, once Kinu told her, and how to fix it, she did well. As promised, Kinu paid the blonde before she left. Matako had been cheerful all day, and fun to be around. Even if Kinu remained silent most of the time, only offering occasional smirks, Matako did not seem to mind.

Night had fallen and the streetlights were the only source of light outside. Kinu lowered the blinds, and grabbed her things. Of course, she was nervous. Normally this was the time to be followed. The creepy man had not come inside for three days now. He had to be up to something. And she hadn't seen him at all today. Maybe he gave up? She could be reading too far into things, but it seemed like after he lost his phone, he disappeared.

As the girl stepped out of the store, she felt her heart start to pound. There were no cannibals out here. Nobody wanted to strangle her. She needed to calm down. The girl flipped the lights in the store off, and locked the door. In the middle of the day, she and Matako had gone for lunch again. Kinu had taken the time to stop by her house, and drop her backpack off, opting for a small purse instead. So now, she did not have to worry about the weight of her books, or anything else. Just getting home. A slight scraping sound behind her, cause the girl to pause. She glanced back, and the street was empty. Must have been the wind.

Tightening her grip on her purse, Kinu glanced over the streets. Though she was nervous, she made a point of keeping a blank expression. Showing fear was a bad thing to do. She refused. She didn't care if she had ten stalkers, she would not let them know she was intimidated. The girl almost jumped when her phone rang. Sighing, she pulled it from her purse. The moment she spoke, she wished she had checked the screen before answering.

"I see you."

"E- Eh?" Frowning, Kinu glanced over the streets. It was a bluff. It had to be.

"I know what you've been doing with him, and I know who he is. He can't have you; you're mine. I've loved you longer, and I'll confront him. Don't doubt my words. You can't ignore me any more... I know where you're going; tonight, tomorrow, next month... I know that in the morning, you always walk down the steps, right foot first."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kinu glance at the number. Well, it was a little late for that now. She quickened her pace as she walked, hoping to satisfy the man with her silence. Though she contemplated hanging up, she figured that any noises in the background would tell her whether he was close or not. _She_ didn't even know how she walked down the porch steps in the morning. How the hell did he?

"You don't know me... Who are you?" She couldn't help herself. It was a necessary question, if she got a name, she could tell somebody. The police, Ginpachi, Takasugi; anybody. At least they would know who her murderer was.

A dark chuckle answered her, and the man took a light breath.  
"I know you better than you think. You don't like miso. Your left eye is darker. You love to sleep, you hate your life. You're a living canvas, carving your beauty as deep as you can. You've been cutting for three and a half years. It was an accident at first, wasn't it? But you liked it. When you couldn't make it an accident any more, you finally did it. You felt high afterwards, didn't you? And so you started smoking to quit. But then, you couldn't stop either of them."

Kinu's jaw dropped at the words, and she paused. Until she heard footsteps. Okay this was not a bluff. This was not a bluff at all. He was there. Here, behind her; to her left. Slowly turning to glance over her shoulder Kinu found the creepy man, holding a phone to his ear and smirking. He was across the street, and stopped as she stared at him. Her eyes widened at the realization that he was shadowing her every move.

"You paralyze me." He murmured into the phone, and Kinu stared at the concrete beneath her feet. "Won't you let me do the same?"

His words terrified her. Paralyze? How was he going to paralyze her? Would he shoot her in the spine? Drop her on her head some funny kind of way? Or did he have a tranquilizer? Not taking the time to decide which option he was referring to, the girl snapped her phone shut. She did not look back before running. The girl's legs carried her at an amazing speed, as she never ran, but the footsteps behind her were faster. If only she had paid more attention at soccer practice. If only she had participated. Being lazy was about to kill her. That, and being self-conscious. She never wanted to run, because she thought it looked funny, but now- She couldn't care less about what she looked like.

Rounding a corner, Kinu knew he was getting closer. Her lungs burned, and she clutched her purse as if it would inhibit her movement, or he would steal it. But he wasn't after her purse. The girl found herself wishing he was trying to mug her. That would be okay. But _this_ was horrifying. When a hand wrapped around her arm, the girl snatched away, and spun around him. Watching soccer helped after all. She darted across the street, and continued towards her house. Breathing was becoming difficult now. She had no idea how long she had been running, or how long he would chase her. She didn't even know why he was chasing her. Why couldn't he be a normal stalker, and just call to be creepy? Was that not satisfying enough? Nevertheless, this was the epitome of all things creepy. He had taken the gold, and was quickly approaching platinum; and her.

She was grabbed again, and spun around. The moment she moved, the girl smacked him. Her entire body tensed, and she had no idea what to do. Her knife. Where was her knife? What was he going to do to her? Her smack had no effect, yet managed to injure her already wounded hand. Why couldn't she be left handed? The man's grip tightened and he started to pull her into an ally. Kinu shoved him away the whole time, smacking, and kicking, but his expression never changed. What was wrong with him?! Was he a freaking terminator?!

Once in the ally, the man pushed her against the brick wall. His wide eyes froze the girl as he gazed down at her. Apparently the color had nothing to do with it. The simple fact that he was staring at her as if her head had just exploded and it amused him was the issue.

"It was always one or the other for you. Smoke or cut, how did you feel today? When you got caught by your silver haired friend, you said you were playing with the neighbor's cat, and it attacked you. After that, you always made sure to play with the cat until your hands were swollen and bloody. But it wasn't enough. So you moved to your wrist. That man caught you, didn't he? And you almost went too deep... Then you moved to your thigh. Where will you carve next?"

When he inched towards her, Kinu turned away, and squinted her eyes. Shit, she was showing fear. She had just told herself not to do that. If only she had one of her books on her. They could tell her what to do. If it came to the worst, she could always beat him with it. They were hard covers after all. Even a thick paperback would do. Why weren't cars passing by? Was it always this dead at night? Wait, yes, she knew that.

"Get away from me." The girl murmured, and he shook his head.  
"I love you. And you love me. Let me show you how much you love me..." He started to lean into her once more, but Kinu shoved him back. The moment he stepped away, the girl darted towards the entrance of the ally. Where was that knife? She started to rummage around in her purse, trying not to trip.  
"Wait, don't call the cops! This is _our_ time; I won't let you ruin it!"

Oh shit he was getting angry. He just yelled at her. Then managed to grab her from behind and pull her back. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Kinu kicked him. She tried to wiggle away, but his next line disgusted her.  
"That's more like it... Move just like that."

An alarmed frown took the girl, and she paused. That sicko. Now she didn't even want to try. Her hand bumped metal, and she knew that was it. The weirdo murmured something about trying harder, and pushed her into the wall. Kinu dropped her purse, yet managed to grasp the switchblade. She had been so interested in grabbing it that she almost slammed face first in to the bricks. Of course, she cried out, only to be shushed by the nameless man behind her. He firmly held her against the wall, as his free hand slid over her body.

"I'll be gentle..." Her stated, and Kinu scoffed. He just slammed her into a brick wall. How was that gentle?! With the way she was pushing against the wall, the knife was crushing her fingers. A hand moved to the button of Kinu's pants, and she tried to squirm her way from under his hand. And avoid him actually removing her pants. The joints of her hands were getting skinned, and Kinu felt her eyes water.  
"Let me go- No!"

Even if a car did pass, the darkness of the ally would fully conceal them. The man commanded her to "Hold still", and reassured her that he loved her, and this would be special. Well, the most special part about this was that his oddly skinny frame held strength. That and the whole "Rape in a dark alley" thing. She could already feel the love, and it smelled like a hobo's piss. Magical. He gave up on the button of her jeans, and started to tug at the fabric. Shrieking, Kinu managed to kick the man. The moment his weight left the middle of her back, she snapped the knife open and whipped around; swinging at him.

"Stop!" Surprisingly, her voice was almost a gasp. As if she couldn't believe her own actions. His already wide eyes managed to grow as Kinu put Takasugi's small lesson to good use. She tore into his throat, and found herself unable to stop. Maybe it was the fear, or adrenaline. Whatever it was, Kinu repetitively stabbed the man, until she was positive he would never break into her room and do dirty things with her panties again.

When she finished, he laid on the ground, and she sat beside him; splattered with blood. She had really just killed a person. He was probably dead. Stabbing the man in the chest once more, she reached a conclusion. Yeah. He was dead. If he wasn't, he was doing a good job of not moving any more. Or breathing. Now what? What was she supposed to do? If she called the police, she would appear to be the psycho here. She could see the headlines now _"Crazed teenager attacks innocent rapist in dark ally. Stabbed 172 times". _Something like that.

She had not noticed, but her breathing had grown ragged. She was clutching the knife so tightly that her hand started to go numb. The girl was not even left handed and managed to accomplish this. Her left hand was her "Killing" hand. Holy crap. But now what? She could not even move. If this was what he meant by paralyze her, he had done a good job of it. Water filled her eyes, overflowing. She didn't actually expect to kill him. He wasn't really supposed to die. Yeah, she may have stabbed him a lot, but that was just a warning; he should not have been doing that. She was scared.

Dropping her head, Kinu released the knife. Her hands covered her eyes, as if the body would see her crying, and she felt her shoulders shake. Now she was a murderer. Wasn't she supposed to hide the body? What did murderers do after they killed? Sure, she had read plenty of books, but they were always caught somehow. There was never a perfect crime. If there was, it was wrong for simply being perfect and that got the person caught. Though her sobs were silent, she knew she had to move. She had to do something, anything, to keep this a secret.

Willing herself to think, the girl turned to the spilled contents of her purse. She frantically searched the darkness for her phone. One she found it, she dialed a number she had saved a long time ago. When a groggy voice greeted her, Kinu felt herself sniffle.  
"Sh- Shinsuke... I need your help..."  
"Hm? Are you crying?"  
"No- Listen, it's urgent, and you can't tell anybody... Please come get me... The- The stalker was following me, and he- I-"  
"Calm down..." A low sigh sounded, and the man seemed to be wide-awake now. "Where are you?"  
Wiping her eyes, Kinu gave him the name of the street, and the exact location of the alley.  
"Bring bleach..." She instructed, and he told her not to move.

* * *

**A/N: O.O He's dead. Crazy right? She didn't even know his name. Neither did we. **  
**As always, I have to thank you wonderful readers for making my day with your reviews! :D You rock!**


	44. Damage Control

When a familiar car backed into the ally Kinu was in, she tightened her grasp on her purse, and a fuzzy prisoner. The girl had collected her things, and was leaning against the wall, staring at the corpse. The car stopped, and the lights turned off, but the engine kept running. Takasugi got out of the driver's seat and walked to the body. He stared down at it for a moment, before approaching Kinu. She was holding something white against her chest, and he frowned.  
"What is that?"  
"The only witness..." Kinu murmured, and Takasugi realized it was a cat. A kitten, to be exact. Instead of chastising the girl, as she expected, he firmly placed a hand on her shoulder. She had not looked up at him; her eyes were locked to the dead man. Despite the fact that she was obviously shaken up, the girl held no expression.  
"Are you alright?"

Slowly nodding, Kinu shifted her gaze. Takasugi studied her for a moment, before pulling her off of the wall.  
"Get in the car. And take your witness too. We might need to torture him to silence." For some reason, the man smirked as he spoke, and Kinu managed an invisible smile. At least he had a good sense of humor about it.

She wanted to ask what they should do, but she was too nervous. Nodding once more, Kinu did as instructed. In a matter of seconds, Takasugi opened the trunk of the car, and grabbed a bottle of bleach. Kinu didn't really watch him from the passenger seat, she was too engrossed in her own thoughts. The kitten walked all over her, and climbed to her shoulder, but she could not focus on it. That guy wasn't supposed to actually die. He was suppose to play dead, and return to take his revenge or something, like the books she read. Not that it always worked like that. Most of the time people actually died, but some of them did not. She thought he would be one of those. Then again, she really hadn't thought at all.

Night seemed fitting for something like this. Takasugi had figured this would happen. He had lined his trunk with a tarp, and already known bleach would be necessary. It tainted evidence, and that was exactly what he would do. Kinu seemed out of it, but the girl could think enough to know how to cover this up. She had done the right thing; calling him. The body had probably had enough time to mostly bleed out. Gripping the man, Takasugi threw him in the trunk. The one-eyed man poured bleach over the puddle of blood, knowing that even if it was found, it could never be tested. Silently closing the boot of the car, the man moved back to the driver side.

Kinu was still completely silent. Though she seemed tough at times, this was obviously too much for her. Glancing at the girl, Takasugi shifted the car into first gear. He knew how to solve this. He had the perfect plan and it had only taken him minutes to form it. The first ten minutes of the ride, Kinu stared out of the window. An occasional glance was spared on her, and Takasugi wondered if she would calm down. Though she was silent, and seemed composed, he could see right through her. She was allowing her own mind to attack her, and tear her apart. Plus, the kitten had dug its nails into her skin numerous times, and she didn't even look at it.

"Don't think so hard."

Gazing at Takasugi, Kinu sighed.  
"What should I do with the knife?"  
"Bleach. Just leave it to me. Did you get his blood on your bandages?"  
"No." The girl responded, peering at her right hand. "Apparently my left hand is my killing hand. The right one freaks out, and grabs my clothes."

Chuckling, the man nodded. "You've been reading too much. There's no demon in your hand."  
His words earned a light snicker from the girl, but it was a bitter sound. When the scenery around them changed from a city to a forest, Kinu frowned.  
"Are we going to bury him? Isn't that cliché?"  
"Do you really think I'd put that much effort into a stalker? I've got a better plan. Anyway, I didn't have any lemon or lime, so burying is out of the question." Slowing the car, Takasugi turned onto a dirt road. No light entered the forest. The entire area was pitch black. If not for the headlights, it would seem as though nothing existed. The ride had been about half an hour, enough time for Kinu to collect her mind, but she was still shaken up. Takasugi continued to navigate down the dark, winding road. Soon a large, lonely house came into view. The moon was partially blotted out by the house, and fully illuminated the structure. It was older, and two stories tall. Everything about the place seemed dreary; gloomy. It looked almost gray with vines creeping up the side of it. Most of the windows were broken, and the headlights of the car revealed peels of paint on the wood. Takasugi stopped the car, put the emergency break on and shifted into neutral.  
"Stay here."

Kinu watched, as he approached the eerie house, and pushed the door open. He walked in for a second, probably checking around the place. In a matter of minutes, the man had opened the trunk again. When he was leaning over the driver's side, he asked for the knife. Of course, Kinu gave it to him. The body was wrapped in a tarp, and he carried it into the house along with a bottle of bleach. Kinu stared at the intimidating structure, wondering how long it had been abandoned, and why. A beam of light entered the house, and the girl assumed Takasugi had opened another door. Probably a backdoor, facing the forest, and moon. It took about five to ten minutes for him to return. He had left the tarp, but it was unclear where. If the body was left for animals, he would,'t leave it covered in a tarp. He had undoubtedly used bleach on the tarp though, just to keep evidence down to a minimum. Any hair, blood, DNA; destroyed by one common household item.

The man got back in the car, and wasted no time in leaving. He had closed the front door behind himself, yet the back remained open. When they were headed back down the dirt road, Kinu decided to ask him some questions, just to fill the silence.  
"Why here? What is that place?"  
Takasugi gazed at her, before returning his attention to the dirt road.

"Nobody goes there but homeless people. He'd be written off as a nameless hobo, who got into a fight over drugs or something. That place has been empty for more than five years. Ghost stories keep people out. Since it's so far into the forest, people never check on it. Plus, there's just the right amount of wild life. Predators are out at night. By morning, any scavengers will find it. In less than a week, almost nothing will be left. Oh, and..." Reaching into his pocket, Takasugi pulled out a small folded over stack of money. He offered it to Kinu, and she hesitated before accepting. The white kitten tried to bat it out of his hands.

"He's not going to need that any time soon." The man stated, stopping at the edge of the highway. The rest of the ride was silent. Takasugi stopped behind a restaurant, and started to strip his shirt off. When the fabric was in his hands, he turned to Kinu and wiped her cheeks, hands and neck. The man then wiped his own hands off, opened the bottle of bleach, and stuffed the shirt inside. Next, he threw a long baggy t-shirt at Kinu. It had been in the back seat, patiently awaiting its moment. She stared at it, as if she was confused, so he elaborated.  
"Hurry up and change. There's blood on your clothes."

Realization crossed the girl, and she started to unzip her skirt, and pull her shirt off. Takasugi could not help but glance at her, but for the most part stared out of the window. When she finished, he pushed her clothes into the bleach container as well, and chucked it into a large dumpster behind the restaurant.  
"No cameras back here. It's a family business, and they hate technology; plus, they never separate their garbage." He informed, as the car started to move, and Kinu nodded.

Once at the man's apartment, he sighed. Kinu studied him thankful that he had helped so much. If anything, he had taken everything into his own hands. She did not even have to do anything. Gazing at him, she felt her brow furrow.  
"Am I going to have to move to America and change my name?"  
Chuckling Takasugi shook his head.  
"Only if you want to. Your English is horrible anyway. I heard you and Ginpachi earlier today; you sound funny when you say 'Bye bye'."

Frowning, the girl crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, well you sounded funny when you said it."  
"I wasn't really trying. You would be amazed."

Surprisingly, the girl chuckled, and shook her head. "Sure."

Pulling two pairs of slippers from the back seat, Takasugi handed one to Kinu. He instructed her to take off her shoes and wear those as he did the same. Kinu grabbed the kitten, and it mewed in response. As he got out of the car, Takasugi urged the girl to follow. He briskly led her to his apartment, and let her in. When the door closed behind them, he let himself out of the slippers, and grabbed a plastic box. The man held it up to Kinu, and she placed her shoes inside. He also put his beside hers, and she realized he had been wearing cheap sneakers. Kinu let the kitten down on the floor, and it scampered over the hardwood, exploring the place. The man walked to his bathroom, and Kinu followed. She watched as he poured bleach in the container around their shoes, and a rusty color seeped throughout the liquid.

Takasugi placed it on his balcony, under a small table, and returned to the apartment.

"That should be enough. No America for you."

"What about cops? If they find him- And then jail... I would probably die. It would make more sense to do it myself, right? Because once they find the remains, they would know he was stalking me... Somehow... Even though I never reported him."

Smirking, yet frowning, Takasugi tilted his head.  
"Did you know his name?"  
Kinu shook her head, and he snickered.  
"Oh yeah, you better have a razor ready."

Frowning, Kinu crossed her arms. The man continued to chuckle as he walked to the hallway.  
"I'm going to take a shower. Do the same when I'm finished. Watch some TV or something." He continued away as he spoke, before adding another line.  
"Oh, and my bookshelf is in the second bedroom; you can take a look."

The door could be heard closing behind him, and Kinu sat on the couch. According to him, this wasn't a big deal. If anything, he acted as if nothing had happened at all. Nevertheless, Kinu could not pretend she hadn't just stabbed a stranger to death. She had been there the whole time, and the image would be forever etched into her mind. Break lights had revealed the man's mangled appearance and each the disturbing laceration she had inflicted. The man was not scary any more. He was disgusting. His memory made her want to hide under the covers like a child; as if covering her head would erase the events of the night.

Yeah, he had attacked her. He started it. But Kinu didn't think she would actually end it. No, she knew what she was doing, and understood what would happen. She understood very well. Her thoughts had been clear, and the whole time she wished he would die. That someone would stop picking on her, and learn their lesson. Even so, she didn't know how she should feel. Books had taught her a lot. Every main character that has killed for the first time goes through a power rush. They become proud, because they can defend themselves, or they finally accomplished their goal. Then the guilt sets in. Shame consumes them, and pushes them to the brink of insanity. Some partially recover; enough to live moderately normal lives. Others don't and become mass murderers, or kill themselves.

Nevertheless, this wasn't the same. Kinu had not acted out of greed, or jealousy. That was not about revenge or an ongoing spat. She was threatened, and back against a wall. Almost literally, when you get past the fact that her _face_ had been to the wall.

When Takasugi got out of the shower, Kinu hadn't moved at all. The girl was seated on the couch, staring at the door to the balcony. The kitten sat in her lap, staring up at her as if it had been demanding attention for hours. If he did not know any better, he would say she was contemplating jumping off of the second floor. But everybody knows, that girl would prefer a knife. Moreover, that wouldn't kill her unless she perfectly positioned herself. Standing in front of her, the man raised his pipe to his lips. His free arm comfortably rested in his kimono, supported by the belt.

"Go on, take a shower. I'll lend you a shirt."

Kinu blankly peered up at him before offering a slow nod. Her eyes were glazed over and he wondered if she had even heard him. Soon the girl placed the kitten on the floor and pushed herself to her feet. She started to walk to the hallway, and Takasugi stared at the "witness". Kinu was going to have to get over this. The first time is always the hardest. By her second kill, she would be fine. Takasugi studied the girl as she moved, smirking to himself. Even when she was depressed and acting like a ghost, she was still cute. Moreover, he got to witness another kind of pain on her part. One which he would not cause, but could appreciate.

Other than that, he would have to make accommodations for the cat. It was sort of cute, and he wondered what they would name it. Witnesses can't be allowed to roam the streets after all.

* * *

**A/N: Takasugi's so smart. He handled that like a man. Yay for him! :p  
But now Kinu's depressed. D:  
And they have a kitten! :D  
(So many mixed emotions, gosh.)  
**


	45. Vaporize Pt 1

When Kinu finished with her shower, Takasugi offered one of his shirts and wrapped the girl's hand up. She hadn't spoken the entire time, and he was starting to wonder if she could handle the stress. As they started down the hallway, she leaned against the wall. Takasugi turned back to the girl, and raised an eyebrow.  
"You need to calm down."

After gazing at the man, Kinu averted her eyes. He walked to her side, and stopped in front of her. She couldn't crumble after something so necessary. This was the girl who was swinging a knife around at her own father. This should not faze her so much. A hand firmly gripped her hip, and Takasugi leaned towards her. Kinu was still avoiding his gaze. He forced her to look at him; pushing her jaw up.  
"Look at me..."  
The command was heeded, and Kinu allowed her worried gaze to settle on the man.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked, and, Kinu tried not to break the eye contact.  
"I didn't mean to kill him..."

Sighing, Takasugi shook his head.  
"It couldn't be helped. It was your life or his. Quite frankly, I prefer this route."  
A moment of silence passed, and Kinu frowned, yet slowly nodded.  
"But what if somebody finds him?"  
Shaking his head, Takasugi slipped his hand to the small of the girl's back.  
"I took care of it; stop worrying. There's no way it could lead back to you. Tell me... Do you trust me?"  
The girl hesitated, yet offered a nod.  
"Good... I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be fine."

The words hung in the air, and Kinu studied the man. He shifted his gaze as if he had said too much, but she appreciated him all the same. Leaning into him, Kinu sighed. She murmured a small "thank you" and he tightened his arm around her. He was still looking away, not exactly proud of the protective statement.

Before he knew it, the girl was gently pulling him into a kiss. He didn't know if she was alright to indulge in such a thing at the moment. Just a few moments ago, she appeared to be on the brink of tears. When he moved to break the contact, she refused to let him go. Kinu craved his touch, and wanted nothing more than to sink into the kiss. If Takasugi assured her that everything was fine, she believed him. He was so negative that for him to say anything would be okay was more than enough. Nevertheless, he was the only person she could depend on like this.

It had nothing to do with forgetting, or even thanking him. She just couldn't help herself. She needed him like air, yet knew he would not be able to understand something like that. If anything, she didn't even understand it. The man tried to pull away from her again, groaning in protest, but Kinu gripped his shirt. Nobody had ever caught her attention before. She had always been careful to push everybody away. Takasugi was the only one who understood her thoughts, and could even add to them. He easily handled any seemingly random statements, and knew when she was quoting books.

He stopped resisting her. Instead of nudging her away, he pulled her against himself, and his tongue slipped across her lips. Access was granted, and Kinu raised her hand to the back of his neck. Heat radiated off his skin, and a hand slid up her thigh. Takasugi roughly pushed the girl back to the wall, and pinned her in place. His hand left her leg, finding a place on the barrier behind her. Why would she start this now? He knew he didn't have enough control to stop. She was crossing a dangerous line, which could never be replaced. If she kept pushing him, he would not try to stop. He had waited long enough, and though it was wrong, it really wasn't. Nobody could understand something like this. Rules could not apply to this situation, and were meant to be broken.

Breaking his lips from hers, Takasugi pushed her hair from her neck. He lightly kissed the dark mark from their last encounter, before running his tongue over her skin. Warm breath caused small goose bumps to rise on the girl's skin, and a low moan parted her lips. Kinu grasped the belt of the man's kimono as her free hand pushed past the fabric, to his chest. Grabbing the girl's hand, Takasugi brushed his lips against her ear.  
"Are you sure?"  
She paused, and shifted her gaze.  
"Yeah..."

That was all he needed. That one word freed him of his chains; allowing him to fully satiate his need. All the while he would appreciate the girl in front of him. Not so much as being grateful, but expressing her importance without saying anything. His lips crashed into hers, and she eagerly accepted his touch. She tugged at his belt, and he bit her lower lip. Popping the buttons of her shirt open, Takasugi pulled the girl against his bare skin. An undeniable hardness pressed against her, and she groaned as his palms wandered over her; squeezing, and tracing her curves. A leg slipped between hers before the man swapped places with her and placed his back against the wall. He pulled away from the kiss, and pushed Kinu to her knees. She did not need much prompting. As soon as she saw that he was holding his length to her lips she took him into her mouth.

Takasugi's hips bucked, and he groaned as her tongue flicked over him. Burying his hand in the girl's hair, he forced her to increase her pace. She allowed him to move her as he pleased, only furthering his arousal. Low groans filled the air, and Takasugi's head rolled back against the wall. He started to increase her pace, but when he forced himself too far the girl started to pull away. It was obvious that the needed air and he would let her go this time, but the next she would provide more. Pulling her up by her hair, Takasugi locked the girl back in a kiss. He started to lead her back towards his room, hungrily invading the girl's mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue, and throbbed in the cool air, which contradicted the heat Kinu had provided.

As they moved, the girl pushed his kimono from his shoulders, and he shrugged out of it, before wrapping an arm around the girl, and raising a hand to her jaw. The force of their kiss increased and Takasugi freed her of the lingering shirt hanging around her. They reached his bed, and he shoved her back; moving over her. The man trailed down her neck, and to her chest; wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. Kinu moaned as a hand trailed down her stomach and to her middle. The man tightened his teeth around her, earning a small cry of pain before moving to the next. His fingers ruthlessly prodded the girl without entering her. He wanted to hear her scream, and would not soften the pain.

Kinu squirmed beneath him, and laced a hand through his hair. The man moved down her body, stopping only to lick the joints of her hips. His tongue slipped down to her core and the girl immediately bucked her hips. Loud groans filled the air, as he teased her clit, and scraped his teeth over her. The hand in his hair tightened, and she moved to close her legs, but he firmly pinned them to the bed. She would endure every second of his fun; he would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: It's happening, it's happening! GAHHHH**  
**The moment we've all been waiting for!**


	46. Vaporize Pt 2

Ragged breaths filled the air, all originating from Kinu. Takasugi knew the girl could take no more, and slowly freed her from his tongue. It was too much for her, and she had failed to be still the entire time. The man moved over her, satisfaction seeping through his veins. Kinu breathlessly panted, and gazed at him out of the corner of her eyes. He knew he had to ask. Though the answer to his question was obvious, it would please him just to hear her say it.

"Is this your first time?"  
The girl shifted her gaze and nodded. That wasn't good enough. He wanted her to speak. Positioning himself against her, Takasugi smirked. He brought his lips to her ear licking at her lingering taste.  
"Say it."  
When she remained silent, he nipped her ear; earning a low groan.  
"It ends here if you don't speak."  
Kinu's arms wrapped around him, as if she could make him continue. She managed a low protesting hum, and Takasugi acted as though he would pull away. The girl refused to let him go and murmured something under her breath.  
"Hm?" He teased, and her already flushed face seemed to burn brighter.  
"I'm a virgin..."

A deep ache filled the man, and he felt himself throb against the girl. He knew his width would be too much for her. Kinu had no idea what she was getting herself into, but this time, he would go easy on her. Not really, though. Barely suppressing a chuckle, the man moved to her neck. Her voice would be right in his ear. He rubbed his tip against her, and she squirmed in response. Placing his elbow on the bed, the man firmly gripped her shoulder so she could not move away.  
_"Not anymore..." _  
With one ruthless stroke he entered her; fully immersing himself in her warmth.

Nails dug into his back, and Kinu shrieked in pain. Pausing, Takasugi tried to grow accustomed to her grasp. The girl was trying to wiggle away, yet he refused to let her move. Low whimpers escaped her, only managing to further Takasugi's lust. Without warning, he started to move against her. Each thrust earned another cry from the girl, and he groaned at the sensation of her nails burrowing into his skin. Lowering himself, he lightly kissed her cheek, not surprised to find a familiar dampness. The man raised a hand to her left eye and smoothed away her tears with his thumb. His tongue traced up her opposite cheek, before he pushed his lips to hers.

Kinu's pained voice died down; replaced with low moans. Slipping an arm under the arch of the girl's back, Takasugi pulled her against himself. One of her legs wrapped around his; urging him deeper. The man moved his lips to her collarbone, biting down, and allowing her voice to fill the room. His motions roughened, and Kinu's hand slipped back into his hair. Pinning her leg up with his knee, Takasugi continued to rock against her, noting that she was following his lead. The girl was managing to tighten around him, pushing him towards the edge. Her fingertips slipped over the firm ridges of his muscles, still clawing him, and pressing in a light massage. Accompanied with the hand pulling his hair, she was only furthering his need.

He had practically been bullied into this. She had done this to him, and deserved to be punished. Pushing as deep as possible, the man stopped as she rolled her hips against his. Without warning, he pulled out of her, and moved the girl to her stomach. She picked herself up, and Takasugi wasted no time in resuming his fun. He slapped her thigh, and grabbed her hips, driving himself deeper, and arching the girl's back. The man grasped her chest, and pulled her back against him. Kinu groaned his name, as his warm tongue slipped over her neck once more. His hand moved to her throat, lightly squeezing as he sucked her skin. The girl gripped the back of his thigh with one hand, while the other squeezed his wrist.

"Is _this_ what you wanted?" He growled, and Kinu breathlessly moaned a "Yes" in response. Pulling back, he slammed into her once more.  
"As good as you expected?" The same word graced his ear and Takasugi smirked. His sweat was mixing with hers, shining in the light of the room. The man rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, as he slipped his hand to her clit. The moment his middle finger pressed her button, she cried out with renewed vigor. Takasugi firmly held the girl in place; grinding against her, and mercilessly playing with the nub of flesh.

When she tightened around the man, he knew she was at her limit. The girl continued to squirm, and groan in protest. He felt her muscles spasm, and removed his hand, opting to smack her thigh, and pin her against himself instead.  
_"Do __**not**__ cum until I allow you to." _The words were murmured against her neck, as he nipped her earlobe. Raking his nails up her leg, he dropped his opposite hand to her hip. Resuming his motions against the girl, Takasugi tightened his grasp on her thigh. Kinu groaned in protest, pressing back into the man, and he gripped her jaw. Bringing the girl's lips to the side, he roughly met her; locking her in a deep kiss. He pushed her hip lower, widening the space between her legs, and managing to deepen himself. The moment the contact of their lips was broken; he gripped her shoulder, and turned her back over while pushing her back onto the bed. Crawling between the girl's legs, he shoved into her, taking pleasure in the gasp he received.  
Kinu ran her hands over his body; pulling herself up, and him back down to her lips. When her fingertips reached his abs, she felt him tense. He knew what she was doing. He had gotten her so close and cruelly forced her to come down, mid-ecstasy. She was going to try to make herself cum, and he could not have that. Grabbing the girl's hands, he pushed her back and pinned her to the bed. He moved one hand over her wrists, and pushed against the wrap on her palm.

Kinu wiggled against him, turning her head as she moaned. Grasping her jaw, Takasugi quickly kissed her, before teasing her neck once more. His free hand wandered back to her clit, and the girl pressed her body to his. Her voice grew, and she found herself unable to do anything but tighten her legs around him.  
"Shinsuke-" The girl's hips bucked as she fought the forced wave of ecstasy. "Please-"  
Takasugi spasmed inside of her, feeling her tighten around him. A low groan parted his lips, and he felt a tongue trace up his neck. Teeth scraped his skin, gently biting, before bruising him. Kinu mewed in his ear, signaling that she could not hold back much longer.

"Cum." He breathed, feeling his own limit draw unbearably near. Together they groaned, and released. Their hearts pounded against one another, almost matching in rhythm.

When their rush of bliss subsided, the man rolled next to Kinu. They remained in place trying to catch their breath. The pair laid beside one another for what felt like hours, still not fully calmed. As Takasugi stared at the ceiling, he realized something. Shit, he had forgotten a condom. Sighing, the man knew how to take care of that. No, he wasn't going to punch her in the stomach. That would be ridiculously cruel; he was above that. He didn't know how Kinu would respond, but it was the only choice. Pushing himself up, Takasugi gazed at the girl. She was obviously exhausted, and turned to her side. Her eyes were closed, and hair clung to her skin. Peering down, Takasugi found himself covered in her blood. Well, at least he didn't need to pour bleach on it. He stood up, and Kinu glanced at him as he left the room.

Her breathing had barely started to regulate when the girl leaned up as well. She did not know what to think about everything that had just happened. Of course, she thoroughly enjoyed it (After he purposely hurt her. Asshole.), but she didn't know if she should act differently or not. With Takasugi's personality, she found it hard to believe that it would mean anything to him. If anything, he would probably forget it in a matter of days. Even so, she wouldn't. Though he seemed to not care about anything, she was not giving him enough credit, and she knew it. In the end, it made more sense to act as though nothing happened.

When people got clingy in the books, they were killed. She would not be the king's fifth beheaded wife. Crawling to her side of the bed, the girl laid down. She was sore, and did not want to move. Takasugi entered the room, holding two bottled waters, and a small washcloth. The man sat beside her, and she gazed up at him. It became apparent that he washed himself off, and Kinu glanced at her legs.

Takasugi placed one of the waters beside the girl, not caring about the blood. The sheets were black for a reason. (No he did not have a habit of bringing virgins back to his apartment; stop thinking that.) Kinu leaned up, and he placed the warm washcloth on her thigh. The girl did not move as he wiped away her blood. He gently traced the folds of her skin, before setting the cloth on his thigh.  
"Oi, take this." Frowning, Kinu glanced at his hand. He held a small rectangle of foil, with a pill in the middle. Pulling the medicine from his hand, Kinu gazed at him.  
"What is it?"  
"No condom. Just take it... Unless you _want_ to get pregnant."

Kinu's eyes widened and she nodded. The girl wasted no time in taking said pill. She sipped the water as she did, and Takasugi drank his as well. He took the remaining foil from her hands, and placed it on the nightstand as well as the washcloth. Takasugi grabbed his pipe, and lit the tobacco, taking a long, slow drag. After the first few puffs, he offered it to Kinu, who was staring at the window. She accepted the pipe, and Takasugi worked his way under the covers. Kinu did as well, and took a few drags before handing his pipe back.  
A small "mew" caught their attention, and Takasugi gazed at the side of the bed. The white kitten was expectantly peering up at him, and before he knew it, he lifted it to the covers. It trotted over to Kinu and laid in her lap. The girl curiously stared at it, before lightly petting its head.

"I think it likes you." The man stated, leaning towards her, and scratching the kitten as well.  
"Yeah?" She asked, and he nodded.  
Placing his lips to her neck, Takasugi sighed a few words which made the girl flush a hundred shades of red.  
"As do I."

**A/N: Aaannd it happened. Yeah. Good citrus? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! And also, a special thanks to AL19 for the name suggestions for the kitten! :D**  
**Believe it or not, only an hour or so before you commented, I had just researched pet names, and decided on something that could be a sort of bonding point between Taka an Kinu. I love those names though, and think I'll definitely use a few for future OCs (I know that's devious right? But they're such good names.) I have an entire list I keep on my computer, and I didn't have a few of those! (And they have awesome meanings) Thank you! :D**

_**(Opps, I revealed the fact that I write and babysit the chapters LOL, caught. It's okay though, it's for spell check purposes. At least 2 chapters are always written, and not posted lol. That's why I post at crazy times, I get excited too.)**_


	47. Escape

When Kinu awoke, she was being dragged into a loose embrace. She could feel warm breath on her neck, and immediately froze. What was she supposed to do? It was probably morning. The girl barely turned to peer over her shoulder, and sure enough, it was four AM. A moment was taken to realize what had transpired the night before, and Kinu's eyes widened. Okay, she had no idea what to do. And he was still sleeping; breathing directly in her ear... Well, it was fun, but now was incredibly awkward. She needed to leave. Nevertheless, she needed to shower too. How did this even happen? No, she remembered how, and it was kind of her fault. However, she did not understand how she went from killing somebody, to seducing a man who worked at her school.

Easing her way out of his firm arms, Kinu paused as the man moved. Much to her relief he turned over; still sleeping. Complete silence filled the room, only lapsing for an occasional deep breath, and Kinu studied Takasugi. His back was adorned with red scratches, undoubtedly from her. Light bruises speckled the man's neck and arms, though she had no idea how she had managed to do that. She had no clothes. Shit. What could she do? Takasugi probably had a plan, but she didn't really want to face him. The kitten was sleeping as well, but started to stir when Kinu moved. Carefully moving to her feet, the girl grabbed the cat, to keep it from squeaking Takasugi awake. He had a few more hours before he needed to get up. He could sleep; she would send him a message or something later. Wait, was she supposed to message him? Or was he supposed to message her? She had no idea, but she was definitely going to escape.

* * *

With a low sigh, Takasugi groggily opened his eye. Four fifteen; still early enough to fall back asleep. If anything, he didn't have to be in his office until seven thirty. It only took him about thirty minutes to get dressed, and ten to get to the school. Two more hours of sleep. This was a regular morning process. He did not want to be around those children or his coworkers. If his alarm hadn't awoken him yet, he would count how much longer he had, and go back to sleep. Then he remembered Kinu was probably still sleeping. Casually slipping his arm underneath himself, the man found nothing but an empty space. Once the initial surprise passed one thought popped into his mind; _"There better not be a note on that pillow or, so help me god-"._

Turning over, Takasugi found no note, just an empty space. Just because he said no notes or text messages didn't mean she could just leave! Sighing once more, the man sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, slightly aggravated. What the hell was wrong with that girl? Yeah, maybe he had done the same thing before, but that was different. Women are supposed to being left after sex. That's standard procedure on their part, they simply get up and go about their business as if it never happened. Men were supposed to do the leaving. That was their job. When a woman stays at a man's house, they're supposed to sleep until said man to wakes up and dismisses them. That damn girl. Not following standard procedure and whatnot.

Just as he was planning an appropriate punishment, he heard the shower turn off. Oh, he hadn't even realized it was on. So maybe he overreacted. Just a little bit. Maybe he didn't need to get a cage to lock her in at night. Nevertheless, the collar he had imagined was somewhat cute...

A small ball of white fur dashed into his room, and the man scooped the kitten up. He could see down the hallway from his spot on the bed (Paranoia), and waited for the girl to exit the bathroom. As he waited, he took a few moments to play with the kitten. He laid it in his lap, wondering if it was a boy or girl. Takasugi took the time to examine the cat, concluding that it was a boy. Though it was not fully developed, he just knew. It was obvious. Moreover, it was rather fluffy for a kitten. Really long fur... Light grey marks could barely be seen, forming a tiny striped pattern. Amused, Takasugi considered naming it something referring to a tiger, or winter.

The bathroom door opened, and he spied Kinu trying to creep around. When she noticed him, she held her towel up, blocking her body from his view. Frowning, Takasugi allowed the kitten to playfully nibble his fingertips.  
"_Why_ are you _hiding_? I've already seen you by now."  
Shifting her gaze, Kinu knew he was right. But why was he already awake? This was the last thing she wanted to deal with after having to find a way to effectively brush her teeth; without a toothbrush. Which wasn't that hard, paper towels did a wonderful job when accompanied with toothpaste, and mouthwash, but that wasn't the point. Moreover, she still didn't have any clothes. Just because he was comfortable did not mean she had to be. He was obviously much more experienced than she was, and now he was staring at her like she was an idiot. She had spent too long thinking again.

"Eh- Well-"  
Shaking his head, Takasugi motioned for the girl to come to his side. She hesitated before cooperating. The girl wrapped the towel around herself and snuggly tucked the fabric into itself. As awkward as can be. When she reached his side, she found the man toying with the kitten, which was wide eyed, and batting at his fingertips.  
"What do you want to name him?" The man asked, and Kinu seemed to relax. She shrugged at the question, and admitted to only grabbing the kitten because it saw her, and she didn't want it to be some horror story cat. Chuckling, Takasugi shook his head.

"What about Kirin?"  
"Kirin?" Kinu repeated, testing the name. The man nodded, and gazed up at her.  
"Like Shishin. You know."  
Mirroring the man's nod, Kinu sat beside him, and scratched the cat. It responsively jerked around as if to play, but sank into her hand.  
"Yeah, I've read about mythology before... The white tiger of the west. It's element is metal, and season is fall."

The words earned a slightly surprised glance, yet the man averted his gaze.  
"It's a good name." She murmured, and he nodded once more. Picking the kitten up, Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. He instructed Kinu to remain in place, and walked out of the room, not even attempting to cover himself. Shameless. Shifting her wide eyes, the girl contemplated making a run for it. Though he was acting normal, she could not help but feel displaced. Moreover, it didn't help to think of what she had done the night before. Not the sex, the murder.

Every time the image popped into her mind, she wanted to close her eyes but it was still there. An undeniable sense of depression soon consumed her, and she continued to tell herself to leave. However, not because of the awkwardness of the whole "Morning after" cliché. Simply because she wanted to be alone. And the kitten's name sounded an awful lot like killing. The English word, that is. He had probably done that on purpose.

When Takasugi walked back into the room he was still naked, but had lost the cat. Kinu tried not to look. She really did. But she couldn't help it. It was like when somebody tells you "Don't look", and then you have to look, to see what's going on over there. He walked straight to her side, and placed his palms on either side of her. Suggestively smirking, he eased himself over the girl. Of course, Kinu leaned back, and stared at him. She could not help it; this was an unusual predicament. A slight tug at the back of the fabric around her caused a deep blush to take the girl. When the towel fell open, she made a weak attempt at concealing her chest. A dark chuckle took the man, and he shook his head.

"Let me see my marks..." No resistance was offered when the man moved her arms, but Kinu refused to look at him. Each dark bruise on her neck, and chest would be easy to conceal. He had been careful not to leave anything in a regularly displayed area. Her legs were fine, despite lingering scratches on her thighs. Her hair would cover most of the marks on her neck, although the tip of one was barely in view. One dark spot on her arm was in the shape of a hand print. He did not recall doing that... But the marks on her waist and chest were definitely from him. And it looked nice. There was something satisfying about knowing that he had place each mark himself. Not out of annoyance, or drunken aggression, but simply- Well, something else. Whatever that was.

Bringing his lips to the girl's neck Takasugi lightly sucked her skin. He had to brush his teeth first, that's why he left. Of course he wouldn't try to kiss her with morning breath. That was disgusting. Kinu placed a hand on his chest as if she would push him away, yet refrained from doing so. The girl was clearly still upset about the night before, but she would get over it. Takasugi also noted a slight bruise on her shoulder. He did not do that, either. Pulling back, he examined the girl once more. Behind her black fringe, her skin slightly darkened. It could be mistaken for a shadow, but he knew better. The man brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her darker eye, and studying the spot. Kinu started to nudge him away, and he grabbed her hand as if to instruct her not to feign resistance (not that it bothered him).

"Er, I need clothes... At least, until I can change at home..."  
Takasugi nodded, and glanced at her hand. The joints over her fingers were slightly skinned, and he wondered what the stalker had done to provoke her.

"What happened?"  
Frowning, Kinu locked her azure eyes to his. She sighed, and shrugged as if she did not have to answer him. Of course, she had no say in that matter. He asked a question; he would receive his rightful response. When he tightened his grip on her palm, the girl winced, and grabbed his wrist with her free hand.

"Stalker." The girl murmured, and Takasugi stared at her as if to say "Duh" in a proper manner.  
"Shoved into a brick wall."

A slight frown creased the man's brow, but he nodded nonetheless. Without warning, he gripped her under her chest and pulled her to the head of the bed.  
"Hey!" Kinu exclaimed, not having enough time to struggle.  
"Hush."

"No- I need clothes!" Unable to help herself, the girl chuckled as he wrapped his leg around one of hers and pulled a light sheet over them.  
"I have another hour to sleep." Takasugi stated, tightening his arm around the girl's torso as she tried to claw away.

"I need to open the shop early for the old man! He's coming back today!"  
Takasugi firmly held her against himself, refusing to let go; she had not been dismissed yet, therefore it was against the rules for her to leave. She almost managed to free herself, but he snatched her back, and nipped her neck. The man chuckled as he spoke.  
"If he's returning, you don't need to go to work."  
This earned a light laugh from Kinu and she turned to face him. Of course, Takasugi wouldn't say that it was because he knew the effect of walking down that street again. Kinu couldn't handle it yet. So she was not allowed to  
"Yes I do." She stated, frowning, and smiling at the same time. She managed to wiggle out of his arms, and sit up, but before she could so much as stand, Takasugi had her by the waist. He slammed her back onto the bed, and pinned her down.

"Do not defy the king."

Kinu laughed as he smirked the words, and he found himself chuckling as well. He had never seen her smile so wide before, and knew he had topped Ginpachi's pocky face. The girl leaned up, and lightly kissed his forehead before pulling him down over herself.  
"Thirty minutes." She murmured, still slightly chuckling. Takasugi stared at the clock, knowing that this was unusual. He needed to be meaner to her. This just wasn't right. It made no sense, and he would correct it. Somehow.

Because he had no feelings for her. Not even a hint of fondness. And she would get the wrong idea. He didn't care. He was just using her, as he did everybody else, of course. Kinu was just a disposable pawn in the game of life. She would be destroyed one day. However, some pawns make it to the end of the game. Moreover, if they reach the opposite side of the chessboard they become queens. Nevertheless- That had nothing to do with Kinu. She was stupid. Even if she did know about mythology, and quote books like it was second nature. He did not love her, or even like her as he had (Ridiculously) stated the night before.

That word was not even real. He would not even acknowledge that word. Every dictionary had a typo, and every mind had succumbed to meaningless slang, because unlike most words, love had no true definition, or physical manifestation. It didn't exist.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :)**  
**I'm glad you enjoyed their uh *Cough* Bonding. Lol**  
**Hope you liked the chapter! Takasugi must have been feeling playful in my head. (Cute though lol)**  
**Thank you for your reviews :D As usual, you brightened my day! *Grinning like an idiot***


	48. Confirmation

By the time Takasugi's alarm clock went off, he had fallen into a deep slumber. On top of Kinu. The man leaned up, slightly surprised to find her still sleeping, completely unfazed by the repetitive nagging chime. As he reached to silence it, Kinu shifted beneath him, only stopping when her palm rested beside her. She was completely unaware of his presence, and he chose to take advantage of that fact. Lowering himself, the man brushed Kinu's slightly damp hair away from her neck. She didn't move, yet mumbled something under her breath. As gently as possible, Takasugi placed his lips to her skin. The man lingered for a second before pulling back. Immediately averting his gaze, Takasugi moved from over the girl. He needed to go to work, and she needed to leave.

Not a single second was wasted before the man started a fresh pot of coffee, and moved to the shower to wash up. When the man finished, he quickly dressed and exited the bathroom. The moment he opened the door, he found the kitten awaiting his return. It attempted to dash down the hallway, but the wooden floors beneath it inhibited the critter's escape. Instead, it ended up running in place, and trying awfully hard. When the kitten fell on its side and stared up at the man, Takasugi chuckled. Stupid animal. He stepped over it, and continued to his room, slightly surprised to find Kinu still sleeping. She had rolled onto her side; her body slowly moving with calm, rhythmic breaths.

Sighing, the man walked to his closet, and pulled out an old pair of clothes. Though it was still business wear, Kinu would have to deal with it. She was not wearing one of his kimonos. As the man turned back to the bed he stole one last glance of her peaceful expression. Rolling his eye, he threw the clothes on her. When Kinu groaned and started to move, the man headed for the kitchen.  
"Get dressed."  
That was the only thing he said as he left, not even taking the time to make sure she had actually woken up. The man walked to the balcony, and pulled Kinu's shoes out of the bleach solution. Not a single drop of blood. Good thing they were white. She would need to get more anyway. Even though the shoes were clean, they were one of the cheapest brands he had ever seen in his life. For a second he considered throwing them over the balcony, and telling Kinu they were ruined, and would get her sent to America. Shaking his head, Takasugi set the shoes on the deck, and returned to the kitchen. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, Kinu rounded the corner, holding the kitten.

The girl had put the clothes on and was wiping her eyes. Without a word, she sat at the small table beside where he was leaning on the counter. Kinu focused on the cat, scratching, and playing. When it started to get too violent, Takasugi frowned. The girl was letting it claw the back of her hand up as if it wasn't doing anything at all. Minutes passed, he watched as the kitten repetitively bit, and scratched her. Not surprisingly, Kinu held no expression whatsoever, simply stared at the ball of fur in her lap. When the cat's nails drew blood, Takasugi turned back to the coffee and poured himself another cupful.  
"I know what you're doing."

Kinu blankly gazed up at the man; studying his back. He grabbed an extra cup, and filled it before setting it in front of her. The girl murmured a small "Thanks", and shifted her gaze. When she grabbed the handle of the mug, the kitten jumped from her lap and to the table. The girl's eyes widened, and Takasugi quickly snatched it off. The man held it at eye level with both hands, and glared at it.  
"No."  
He received a small mew in response, before dropping the cat to the floor. It attempted to dart away once more, only to flop onto its side. Light snickering filled the room, originating from both Takasugi and Kinu. Once the girl finished her coffee, she rinsed her cup, and glanced at the balcony. Seeing that her shoes had been set out, the girl retrieved them, and walked back into the apartment.

The girl started towards the door, only to receive a chuckle from Takasugi.  
"Where do you think you're going, Miss. Murderer?"  
The corners of the girl's lips fell as she turned to face him. She was frowning, as if she would cry from the name, but he knew she was fine. Still laughing, Takasugi walked to her side.  
"Do you think I would let you wander the streets alone again?"  
Silently frowning up at the man, Kinu maintained her guilty expression. He chuckled once more shaking his head.  
"I wouldn't want you to _kill _somebody on the way home. You're just _so_ out of control now."

Unable to help himself, the man snorted in amusement as Kinu dropped her head. Yeah, she kinda was out of control. Killing and losing her virginity in one night. Who does that? Pouting at the ground, Kinu crossed her arms, still holding her shoes. She murmured something too low to decipher, and Takasugi shook his head once more. Rolling his eye the man turned away. Kinu remained in place waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. In a matter of minutes the man returned; holding his briefcase. They slipped their shoes on, neither speaking, but Takasugi internally laughed at the girl's guilt. Kinu opened the door, and he followed her outside, only stopping to lock the door.

* * *

Once at the girl's house, Takasugi pulled into the driveway. The girl had been silent the entire ride, and felt the need to apologize for it. Maybe because she felt it was awkward. Glancing at the man, she quickly averted her gaze.  
"Erm... I don't mean to be so quiet, but nothing to say popped into my mind. Thanks for the ride."

Pulling his pipe from the center console, Takasugi studied the girl. Of course, she would be all weird. She had no idea what she should do. Most likely, she was blushing behind that wall of hair.

"Hm. Why don't you sit on my _lap_, and we'll talk about the _first thing _that _pops up_."  
An amused smirk curled the man's lips, and Kinu shot him a slightly confused expression. It was obvious that she wanted to laugh. She was fighting the urge, and he locked his eye to hers, as the girl shook her head.  
"Clever." Rolling her eyes, Kinu opened the door. Without a word the girl was gone, and Takasugi snickered to himself.

The moment Kinu walked into the house, she found her mom and Ginpachi walking towards her. Huh, she hadn't even seen his moped.  
"Ki, sweetie you're back! I was so worried." Her mother was the first to speak, and she studied the girl, slightly frowning, and smiling. As if she was unsure of whether she should speak or not.  
"What the fuck, Ki! Where were you?" Ginpachi snapped the words, and the girl shifted her gaze.

Gosh why was everybody so concerned about her lately? Twice, had she been noticed; staying out all night. It made no sense. They were never this nosy in the past.

"Uh, I was at a friend's house." The girl murmured, starting to pass the pair, but Ginpachi gripped her shoulder, and spun her around. Suspiciously eying the girl, he forced her to meet his gaze.  
"You don't have friends."

"Gin, honey, don't tease her..." Ai interrupted, and the man shook his head, as if to say "Not now".  
"Yes I do... There's Matako a-... And Saru- uh... Tobi?" Averting her eyes, Kinu tried to recall if she had actually said the girl's name right. Not like she could cover if she didn't even know her name.

"Well I know you weren't with them, I already checked! I have their home numbers, you know! I AM a teacher!"  
"I was with a different friend..." The girl murmured, shrugging away from Ginpachi's grasp. What was up with him? Swooping in to be all "super parent" on her. It was never this hard. Even her mother wouldn't interrogate her like this.

"Was it your boyfriend!? You stayed at a boy's house?"  
"Well... Uh... Yeah, he _is _a guy..." The girl stated, frowning at Ginpachi. Apparently that was all it took for the man to overload.

"You did!? You stayed with a guy?! And you're wearing his clothes?! You think that's okay?! KI! Guys are just trying to do dirty things! You can't just sleep at their houses and-"

The sound of the door behind the group opening cut Ginpachi off, and he whipped around to face the source of the noise. To Kinu's dismay, Takasugi walked into the house, holding a small black purse.

"Kinu you left this in my car... Oh, Ginpachi." The one eye man glanced at the teacher as Kinu walked to his side. She murmured an apology, and retrieved her small bag. He must have been sitting in the car hatefully glaring at it. Only Takasugi could carry a purse around and still maintain his dignified air. The moment Kinu finished speaking, Gin stormed over to Takasugi.

"She was with you!? I knew something was going on! Bastard!" As he spoke, Ginpachi grabbed Takasugi's collar, and fiercely glared at the calm man. He portrayed no hint of nervousness, or guilt. If anything, he seemed to be mocking Ginpachi.

"Gin, what the fuck?!" Grabbing the man's hand, Kinu stepped between the men, and shoved Ginpachi back. He slightly stumbled back, only to find Takasugi's hand on Kinu's shoulder when he refocused his gaze on the pair. The one-eyed man looked down at the girl, as if to tell her not to interfere, and she apologetically held his gaze. Scowling, Ginpachi glared at Takasugi. This was suspicious. And oh, so wrong. He was not the bad guy here. What the fuck? Kinu actually defended that creep? Why? And for Baka-one-eye to sit there and let her jump between them. Ohh, Ginpachi was _not_ happy.

Clearing her throat, Kinu's mother stepped towards the group. She offered a smile, and tilted her head.  
"T- Takasugi, she was with you?"  
The man nodded, and she placed a hand over her chest. A loud sigh of relief parted the woman's lips, and she mirrored his nod.  
"Thank god, and thank you for looking after her!"

Wide eyed, Ginpachi turned to the woman.  
"M- Ma! What the fuck? He's a teacher! She's under aged! It's illegal and immoral, and- And uh- He's a freak!"

Loudly sighing, Takasugi allowed his hand to fall from Kinu's shoulder. He narrowed his eye at Ginpachi, sternly glaring at the man.  
"Have you completed your little protective rant?" Pulling his pipe from his pocket the man casually lit the tobacco. "Can I speak, now?"

"No you bastar-"  
"Onii-Chan, cut it out..." Interrupting the man, Kinu shot him a pleading expression. How embarrassing. For Takasugi to get pulled into something so trivial, and have to deal with it. If anything, the girl wished she could just disintegrate before their eyes.

"If you will let me explain." Glaring at Ginpachi once more, Takasugi shrugged; donning his usual dark smirk. "Yes, she stayed at my apartment. Apparently, she was attacked by her stalker, and I found her." The man peered down at Kinu, and she barely concealed a small gasp. She wondered why he would even bring that up. Especially since her mother didn't even know about her stalker. The woman gazed at Kinu, and the girl averted her eyes.

"I was going to bring her to you, but she insisted otherwise, because he knows where she lives." Takasugi casually stated, taking another pull from his pipe. Shaking his head, Ginpachi scowled.  
"Then what about my place?!"

Smirking, Takasugi tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe with his teeth.  
"Well, this stalker had been following her for a very long time. Surely he has seen her visit you; hence my place." A smug grin curled the man's lips, and he gazed down at Kinu. The girl was peering up at him, obviously surprised by his impervious lying skills. "I do hope my couch didn't give you a sore back from sleeping on it."

The girl stared up at him for a moment before snapping out of her trance slowly shaking her head.  
"Oh, uh no... It was fine."

"See, Ginpachi It's all fine." Smiling, Kinu's mother turned to Ginpachi. The teacher scowled at her, before shaking his head. He quickly fixed his gaze on Kinu and Takasugi; still infuriated.  
"Why didn't you call us?!"

"Honestly, it slipped my mind." The one eyed man offered a charming grin, which immediately had Kinu's mother blushing.  
"Uh, my phone died, and I still don't know your number by heart. I figured I was with Shi- Takasugi-Sensei, so I was safe." Slightly proud that she had been able to say anything, Kinu tilted her head. Relief crept over the girl, and she maintained a moderately blank expression.

Ginpachi continued to glare at the two, as if demanding more information. Moments passed, and a loud "ding" interrupted the tension. All turned to peer at the kitchen, and Kinu's mother was the first to speak.

"Oh, that should be the cookies. You will stay and have some, wont you Takasugi?" The woman fluttered her eyelashes, and Takasugi's lips twitched into a smirk.  
"Uh, no... Sorry... I have to go to work."

Crossing his arms, Ginpachi glared at the one-eyed man.  
"Tch. Good! But if I find out you did something indecent to my sister, I'll fuckin' kill you!" The man wrapped an arm around Kinu's shoulders, and pulled the girl against himself.  
"Don't yell in my ear, sister complex! Get off!"  
Slightly annoyed, Kinu frowned up at Gin, waiting for the man to release her.  
"Anyway, how did you get away from that stalker if he attacked you?"  
"I fought back..." The girl murmured, and Ginpachi frowned.

Already facing the door, Takasugi turned to peer at Ginpachi over his shoulder. A wide smirk curled the man's lips, and he slowly pulled his pipe away.  
_"Because she's full of spunk."_ A slight, victorious flash could be seen in the man's eye as she spoke, and a low chuckle vibrated within him as he left the house.

It took a few seconds before Ginpachi understood. Clearly. Takasugi had already started his car, and could be heard backing away. Wide eyed, the teacher fixed his gaze on Kinu. She was still blankly staring up at him, and her mother walked away, talking about cookies. Nobody knew about Ginpachi's previous interaction with the one-eyed man. The teacher was the only one that could decipher that seemingly random comment. Though Ai was still talking about her special cookies, Ginpachi couldn't focus on that. He did not care about the cookies right now. Grabbing Kinu's shoulders, Ginpachi frantically eyed the girl. Takasugi was targeting his sister! He had practically said it aloud.

"Ki, stay away from that guy, got it?"

"Onii-Chan-"  
"No. Stay away from him. He's no good." Shaking his head, Ginpachi tightened his grasp on the girl's shoulders.  
"Calm down. He's not a bad guy..." Sighing, Kinu pulled away from the man and started towards her room.  
"I'm not going to school today. I'm tired." Leaving it at that, the girl continued away, ignoring the alarmed crimson eyes boring into her back.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I have to admit that's one of the best lines Takasugi has had in this. He's had a lot of good lines, but that one is just so obvious, and suggestive that it makes me laugh. Can't you just imagine that, with his low, spiteful, mocking voice? LOL Okay, I'll be quiet now. (You're like, "Uhh, I DID just read it.")  
**

**Thank you for your reviews! :D I love to know that you like this story, it gives me inspiration! (For some reason I want to write *Bows* every time I'm making author notes Haha, too much? Ehhh it's okay.)**

**Special thanks to NonieBee (4352183), for contributing to this chapter! She's an amazing writer, you should check out her profile, and her Gintama story "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (9130939), and her new Death Note story, "Left Behind " (9368877) L/OC  
**


	49. Self Induced Seclusion

Two days were spent in the security of her bed. Not a single light was ever turned on at night, nor was a word spared in the day. Apparently, even when she was asleep, Kinu had to do homework. Ginpachi made sure of that. When lunch came around, the man was delivering assignments from her teachers, and filling her room with cigarette smoke. He would poke food at Kinu, only earning a dead stare in return.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Holding a pocky stick to the girl's face, Ginpachi continued to poke her. She stared up at him from where she laid, not bothering to respond.  
"You broken 'er somethin'?" He continued, jabbing the girl's cheek with the pocky. She didn't know if she should nod or shake her head. It was obvious that she had always been sort of broken. Maybe she had been dropped on her head of something when she was a baby. Probably while her dad was changing the diaper on the bottle. Or maybe her mom's makeup had infected her in the womb. Kinu did not know if her brands promoted animal testing or not, but she suspected they did. Not that the girl really cared, or that had anything to do with her mood.

When Ginpachi poked her again, Kinu bit the mint poky in half. The man laughed, and shifted his weight to grab another cigarette. He was sitting beside where Kinu laid, chatting as per usual, but the girl wasn't doing a good job of holding her end of the conversation.

"Did you do the homework?"  
Nodding, Kinu glanced at a folder on the floor. Ginpachi grabbed it, and glanced inside.  
"You know, for the creative writing, you're not just supposed to sneeze a bunch of random words on the page. It doesn't even make sense."

Raising an eyebrow at the man, Kinu frowned. Her poems made perfect sense. No, she wasn't a poet, or even artistic for that matter, but every single word and phrase was clear. It was not some random compilation of words that she had thrown together to get a grade. She had actually taken the time to think about the way she worded things, to get the perfect translation.

"Like this one...  
'_Familiar ice,  
the world you know,  
doubt, taste...  
Descend, sink,  
into the mist.  
Lost,  
yet never before found.  
Shoreless hours.  
Courted, see  
into the portal;  
heedless flame.  
Holding the torn sky.  
Would you will it away,  
as you're passing your way?'"_

Gazing at Kinu, Ginpachi raised an eyebrow.  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean? How can something be lost if it was never found? How can you hold the sky? And will what away? The poem wasn't even about ice! Why is the ice in there? What's it doing?"

Sitting up, Kinu peered at the paper over Ginpachi's shoulder.  
"It makes sense..." She murmured, and Ginpachi shook his head.  
"How can somebody taste the world?" His question earned a sigh, and Kinu plopped back onto her bed.  
"That's the whole point. How is it possible? But it makes perfect sense when all of the phrases are put together. Maybe I'm the only one that can understand it... Anyway, it's _'creative writing'_, as in metaphorical... Not _'literal, dull, stale writing_'."

Grabbing another paper Ginpachi shook his head, and cleared his throat.  
_"Define her.  
Is she real?  
Does she have objective?  
Reality?  
Being?  
She is nothing.  
Definition; satirical.  
Sport  
Thorns.  
Dusty blood.  
Black ink voice  
Duct tape heart  
Stitched together,  
Fall apart.  
Being?  
Reality?  
Objective obtained?  
Does she exist?  
Describe."_  
After reciting her poem the man stared at Kinu; donning a furrowed brow. The girl avoided his gaze, opting to blankly stare at the wall across from her. Moments passed and she uncomfortably shifted in place.

"Ki, with the way you write, you sound depressed." Ginpachi's words earned a glance, yet for the most part Kinu's eyes stayed distant. The girl took a moment to respond, not bothering to look at the paper in his hand.

"Is that so? I had no clue. Maybe I should make it sound happier. I'll write about bunnies, and flowers. Maybe even romantic things like crying because the sunset is so beautiful. Perhaps you would prefer a poem about strawberry milk?"

Sighing, Ginpachi shoved the homework back into the girl's folder. The teacher shook his head, not bothering to glance at the remaining lyrical creations. He lit the cigarette he had been holding for the minutes he had read her poem, and laid back across her bed. Kinu glanced down at the man laying on her legs, wondering if he might say something. Of course, he did.

"Don't be such a smart ass. You know I'm just teasing you, but you really do... Sound depressed that is."  
Leaning up, Kinu shook her head.  
"I'm normal. I'm always like this."  
Snorting at the girl's monotone, the teacher gazed at her.  
"That's not good, you know. And why have you been so annoyed lately?"

Holding the eye contact, Kinu remained deathly still. Not in a tense way, if anything she was mostly relaxed. It was normal, to move as little as necessary. Especially when she retreated to her bed. Weeks could be spent like that; sleeping, and dreaming life away. Since the night in the ally, she could not stop living the scene, though. Every dream would eventually turn to it; as if she was reenacting that moment. Sometimes, the body would get up afterwards, and profess it's undying love. It would blame her, yet promise to forgive her, just because of said love. Nightmares. Yet still, only dreams.

Snapped back to reality, Kinu tilted her head to the side. Ginpachi was right, she had been a little annoyed with him. Since father's day, to be exact.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. It's probably some weird hormonal girl thing."  
Nodding, Ginpachi stared at the ceiling. This was the second day he would have to deliver Kinu's homework for her. At least the girl could finish it all during lunch.  
"Onii-Chan, you know I'm not upset with you; I still love you. Lately, haven't been up to par. I'm not sick, just exhausted."

The man repeated his motion, offering another nod, before sitting up.  
"Yeah, yeah, you too, don't get all mushy on me. Exhaustion is a sign of depression. Maybe you should go to a doctor."

A low, soft snicker sounded, and the girl's lips slightly curled.  
"Rather not. I'd be a psychiatrist's wet dream." Rolling her eyes, she turned over in her bed, murmuring something about being too tired to talk. Ginpachi studied the girl for a moment, before standing up and deciding to head back to work. Obviously, she had no intention of moving. At all. Most likely, the only thing she did was get up to use the bathroom. That and probably shower. She could be a clean freak. Ginpachi told her that she would get up in the morning and go to school. The man even went so far as to say he would come over early, and shove her out of bed if necessary. Not like he was looking forward to something like that, but he knew Kinu would stay there as long as she could. And that would probably be a month before she decided to eat or drink. Whatever was bothering her was probably serious, but the girl had firmly insisted she was fine.

He didn't know what to think, but it probably had something to do with Takasugi. Or the stalker thing. Whatever it was, he wished she would tell him. How could he help if he didn't know?

The moment the man was gone Kinu stretched her arms under her pillow. The girl grabbed hold of a glass object, which was slightly new. She stood up, only to lock her door, and open her window. In a matter of seconds, the girl was leaning against her wall smoking. Of course, Takasugi had never given her pipe back. She had to talk to some shady people to actually get another, but of course, the people she bought the drugs from were connected with the people she bought the pipe from. Everybody acted like it was a big deal. So what if she needed one thing and another? Didn't it make more sense to ask somebody you already know? It was annoying to be led from one person to another, but she was just thankful she had been able to do so before she chose to take to her bed.

Colors grew vivid, and vision slightly blurred as the girl softly jammed the end of her lighter into the bowl. The motion was repeated until she was positive the flame had died and her smoke would not burn after she put it away. Kinu closed her window, only leaving a slight crack for airflow. She then slipped her bowl under her mattress, and lit an incense stick. Without another thought, the girl plopped back into her bed, and pulled a sheet over herself. It was too hot for a comforter. She slipped her long sleeved shirt off, and kicked her pajama pants to the ground before sinking into her pillow. Completely brain dead. Exactly as she preferred.

Kinu allowed her eyes to roam over the room, wondering if anybody even realized she hadn't been to school. Well, probably only Matako. Two days before Kinu had spoken to Gengai about hiring the blonde, to which he agreed, not seeming to be interested. He did, however, express that he was proud that she managed to make a friend. As was Kinu, but she wondered how long it would last. It was obvious that if she had any sort of relationship with Takasugi, it would complicate, strain, and possibly murder any form of friendship with Matako. Obviously, that was a horrible truth. While Kinu wanted to gently hint at the fact that she liked Takasugi around Matako at times (just to ask the girl not to speak of him so often), she knew that such a thing was a large risk. One which she was not willing to take at the moment. Or possibly ever.

Of course, if Takasugi's reaction was as she guessed, and he thought nothing of the... Er, copulation..? Well, then everything would be fine between her and Matako (if the blonde never found out), yet Kinu might feel a little... Well, something. Not happy. Not exactly hurt, or angry either. Maybe disappointed, yet understanding. Yeah, that would probably be her reaction. How else could such a passive person respond?

Sighing, the girl shifted her weight and turned over. Smoking had made her over think again. Apparently, whatever she bought was not the regular "just sit there and stare at things until your eyes close" variety. Nevertheless, if she didn't do anything, and chose to think of something else, her train of thought would quickly be lost. She was going to have a hangover, she could see it now. Most likely, she would be high for a few days. Her wandering mind stopped on the stalker's words to her. How did she feel today? Smoke or cut? Well, it didn't have to be so black and white.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, Kinu is being all self destructive again. Who would have guessed?**  
**Hmm, I didn't intend for the entire chapter to be about her laying in bed, but hey, now we know where her mind is.**  
**Thank you all for your reviews! :)**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	50. Rise and Shine

Once morning arrived, Ginpachi actually did show up to awaken Kinu. The man tried to shake her until she got up, but she simply pulled her pillow over her head. If anything the girl didn't move. At all. Her phone even started to ring, yet she did not attempt to find it. Thoroughly annoyed, Ginpachi pulled the pillow from the girl's face.

"Get up, Ki. I'm not playing with you!"

The only response he received was a low groan. Shaking his head, Ginpachi snatched the covers off of the bed. Kinu remained in place, and turned over. As if he wanted to see her in her underclothes. Rolling his eyes, Ginpachi grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Come on, do you realize how early I'm awake!? Get dressed!"  
"Oniiii-Chaaaaan." Kinu curled into a ball, pulling the lower sheet over herself, and Ginpachi sighed. Why was she being so difficult? Three days of sleeping should have her ready to fight crime, and bounce off the walls. Something. Taking hold of the lower sheet, Ginpachi pulled it off of the bed as well. When Kinu tumbled to the floor, she groaned in annoyance and started to crawl under her bed.

"You're not getting away this time!" Of course, this was not the first time Ginpachi had to wake the girl. He knew her tactics. He grabbed Kinu's ankle as the girl continued to try to hide in the shadow of her bed. Shaking his head, the teacher pulled her out into the open.

"Take a shower, get ready!"  
"Nooooooo-" The girl's voice was cut off when Ginpachi hoisted her over his shoulder. She continued to protest, yet limply hung in place; trying to convince him to let her sleep. Somewhat irritated, Ginpachi walked into the bathroom, and lowered the girl in the shower. He turned on the cold water, and closed the curtain.  
"If yer uncomfortable, I suggest you turn on the hot water and wash up. I'm getting your clothes."

Shaking his head, Ginpachi left for the girl's room. It only took him about five minutes to locate a clean uniform, which he returned to the bathroom with. Much to his surprise, the girl had not moved at all. She was trying to go back to sleep.  
"Get up! Damn it Ki! Don't make this awkward! Wash yourself and get dressed! I'll get Ma in here to do it for you!"

Loudly sighing, the girl leaned up.  
"Mm." She grumpily peered at the man from her spot on the shower floor, and shifted her gaze.  
When Kinu turned the nozzle for hot water and reluctantly started to pull at her underclothes, Ginpachi turned away. Finally. He had no idea how long it had taken to get her up, but it was definitely too long.

* * *

"Get on."  
Standing beside Ginpachi's moped, Kinu stared at the man. She had somehow managed to get ready for school and was now being forced to actually go. A low sigh parted the girl's lips as she did as instructed, and the man started towards the school. When he came to a halt in the parking spot, Ginpachi turned to peer at Kinu. She had done nothing but lean on him the entire time. The girl was gripping his shoulders, blankly staring at the pavement. If anything, it looked as if she was sleeping with her eyes open.  
"Come on, time to get off." The teacher murmured, yet Kinu did not move. Her head was leaned on his back; practically dead weight.

"You're getting my lab coat wet."  
The girl's hair was still damp, but that didn't seem to stop her. Sighing, Ginpachi climbed off the scooter. Much to his surprise (and relief), Kinu did not fall forward and smack her head on the handlebars. When he motioned for Kinu to stand up, she slowly peered at him. Obviously, she was wearing her "You can't make me, I'm going to turn your moped into my new bed" face. If that's even a describable face, that is. Ever so reluctantly, Kinu moved to her feet, still staring up at Ginpachi.  
"Don't make that face, come on." After ruffling her hair, the man placed a hand on her back, and guide her to the entrance of the school. Once in class, Kinu plopped her head on the desk, not bothering to fold her arms under her. The girl stared at the wall, waiting for the room to fill with various students.

Sighing, Ginpachi walked to her desk.  
"Oi..."  
Shifting her position to the opposite side, Kinu gazed up at him.  
"Why do Pandas have black eyes?"  
Frowning, Kinu scrunched her nose. That seemed to have come out of nowhere. The girl leaned up, maintaining her expression.  
"What?"  
"Just guess." The man sighed, sitting on her desk. She loosely crossed her arms before shrugging.

"Because they can't satisfy their man."  
A humorous snort escaped the girl, and she shook her head as if telling she was telling the teacher not to try to cheer her up.

"What do you call an old Chinese man?"  
Once again Kinu stared up at the playful smirk Ginpachi wore. The girl tilted her head, waiting for his answer.  
"Yung No More."

Now the man earned a low snicker, and small smile. Kinu gazed up at him, rolling her eyes. Though she was obviously irritated that he managed to make her laugh, the girl thanked him nonetheless. Shaking his head, and grinning, Ginpachi patted the girl's head and walked to his desk. When he sat down, he pulled a chocolate bar from his desk, and propped his feet up.

"Ya know, your poems have been freaking Tsukuyo out."

"Huh? Why?" Leaning onto her open palm, Kinu studied the teacher. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say "Isn't it obvious?" and she shrugged. The two glanced over the empty room, looking at each lonely desk and seat before continuing.

"And she said she saw you at the supermarket one night and you ignored her."  
"Huh?" Scowling, Kinu tried to recall if anything like that had happened. It took a few moments until she realized the woman had referred to her father's day shopping after work. Drumming her fingers along her chin, Kinu shook her head.  
"Unless she was the drunk woman yelling, 'Oi, oi, you! Yeah, pretty girl, com'ere' I don't know what you're talking about. And if she was, I thought she was talking to someone else."

Shaking his head, Ginpachi sighed.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! She said you were the only person around, and she couldn't remember your name!"

"Oh. Well, tell her to call me creepy or something next time. Then I'll know she's talking to me."

Before Ginpachi could respond the door opened, and Kondo walked in. The boy greeted Ginpachi, and oddly eyed Kinu before approaching her. As she fixed her eyes on him, he fidgeted; letting on to the fact that she was gazing a touch too harshly. Of course, she averted her eyes. Kinu awkwardly, yet silently awaited whatever he was going to say.

"Uh, oi... You know that festival that's coming up?"  
Frowning, the girl looked back at him and nodded.  
"Well, have you already asked somebody?"  
Now, she shook her head, not understanding what he was getting at. No doubt, the boy was hoping to go with Otae, it made no sense for him to ask her.

"Well, uh, that's good. I'm not asking for me- just so you know- But you should ask Sougo to go with you."

Raising an eyebrow, Kinu continued to stare at Kondo. Complete confusion settled over the girl, and she knew she held a weird expression. Obviously, she wanted to ask him "why", but he spoke before she could.

"Don't say anything about me though; don't let him know I told you to." Kondo flashed the girl a wide grin, and gave her a thumbs up before walking to his seat. Frozen in place, Kinu lowered her eyes to the ground. How strange. Was he implying that Sougo wanted her to ask, or just telling her to ask so the boy didn't go alone? Maybe the sadist hadn't been invited by anybody, so Kondo wanted to give him a confidence booster. Sort of like giving Kinu a right to be rejected. Huh. That had to be it. He was telling her to ask to make his friend feel better, and humiliate her in a way that she would know it was intentional, and not feel bad over it. However, knowing Sougo, he would probably turn her down in the most embarrassing way possible, or just say yes to torture her throughout the night.

Moreover, she couldn't dance. Kinu had absolutely no idea how to dance or be graceful, so Sougo would no doubt expose her every flaw. But she was getting ahead of herself. She had not even asked him, or decided to. If anything, it was just a proposition, which she would have to consider. Then again, Kinu did not want to go to the festival. If she did, she would probably serve punch or something. She had no kimonos or yukatas to wear. Every formal outfit she owned was either too small, or hand-me-downs from her great aunt. She would be the laugh of the school; showing up in a dusty old floral print kimono. A yellow one at that. Disgusting.

She could see it now. She would walk into the forest, and arrive at the festival. Low murmurs would cloud the students as they saw her.  
_"Ew, who's __that__?"  
"Is it a ghost? I heard this forest is haunted..."  
"No, it's just that creepy girl from class 3-z..."  
"__Ugh__, what is she __doing__? Why is she wearing __that__?"  
"Is she going to attack us or something? __**That has to be some kind of ritual dress**__! Run!"  
_

Then the crowd would scatter, everybody would get lost in the forest, and the only remaining people would be Matako and Takasugi. Maybe Ginpachi, if he isn't sleeping somewhere. They would laugh at her until they wet themselves, then Takasugi would dance with Matako (Who most definitely had more rhythm then Kinu. Kinu was like an awkward two by four). Kinu would just stand there, in her moldy kimono and watch romance spark between her only friend and love interest. Great.

On the other hand, it actually could have a good effect. Then Matako would be happy, and probably Takasugi as well. They would probably get along well, and have a million children or something. Yeah. And Kinu would be the creepy cat lady down the street. The one who yells at kids who step on her grass, or pick her flowers. Then Takasugi would yell at her for yelling at his millions of kids, saying they can pick any flower they damn well please, and he'll stab her if she thinks otherwise. Yeah, that sounds about right. Kinu could already see Matako prancing around in a pink wedding dress, looking like a life sized Barbie, and flashing a giant diamond ring around. More like shoving it in Kinu's face.

Nevertheless, everybody would be happy in the end, and that's all that counted, right? Yeah. Wow, all of that thought, and none of it had anything to do with asking Sougo to accompany her. It somehow focused on Takasugi. It was a mystery, how that happened, but Kinu was sure of one thing. She was definitely still high. Of course, Kinu wouldn't be the crazy cat lady. She liked dogs too.

* * *

**A/N: So she was forced to go to school. Lol**  
**Takasugi is indeed a bastard. *Sighs* As much as I would like to make him help, he just wouldn't. Yeah, he's just not a good guy like that LOL (That guy *Shakes head*) Guess what? This story has received more reviews than any of my others! (Yaaaaaayyy!) Thank you all so much!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	51. Feelings (Suck)

The moment Kinu walked into Tsukuyo's class, she was called to the woman's desk. As she silently approached, Tsukuyo stared at her with an equally expressionless face.  
"Oi, sit down."

Slightly frowning, Kinu did as instructed, and sat in a chair to the side of the woman's desk. The teacher turned to face her, with her arms crossed. In a matter of seconds, she had pulled a pipe out, and grabbed a thick booklet.  
"This isn't about yer grades, yer doin' fine..." Showing the girl her average, Tsukuyo covered the rest of the student's grades. She then placed the book on her desk, and sighed.  
"Lately, I've readin' a few of yer assignments. You got some issues at home 'er somethin'? Need ta talk ta someone?"

Shaking her head, Kinu continue to stare at the blonde. What was she getting at? Was this more of that "Hey, guess what... You're depressed; surprise!" bullshit? From a complete stranger? It was nice that she was showing some form of concern, or whatever, but seriously... Kinu was fine. She didn't need some woman with huge boobs to evaluate her. Of course, it had nothing to do with Tsukuyo, she seemed like a nice woman and all, but Kinu just wanted to be left alone.

"Well, how 'bout this..." Placing a finger to her chin, Tsukuyo studied the girl.  
"You should go talk ta the guidance counselor for this class; jus' ta see what he thinks about it. That guy can be hard ta talk to, but he's helped a lot with their problems. Give 'im a chance, an if it doesn't help, you can talk ta me. Sound good?"

Slowly nodding, Kinu stared at Tsukuyo. The woman flashed her a small smile, which was returned in the same tiny manner. Seconds passed, and Tsukuyo told Kinu she could go before class started, and she would be excused. Well, that was easy. Now she had an excuse to talk to Takasugi. He might even let her sleep on one of his chairs. Standing up, Kinu murmured a small "thanks" to the teacher, and left the room.

* * *

Nervousness crept over the girl as she approached Takasugi's office. She knew she should not be so excited to see him, as it would probably come across as needy, or absurd, but it wasn't like she could help herself. They had not spoken in days, and he was the only person she found herself ever truly speaking to, other than Ginpachi. Matako was fun to talk to as well; because the girl was positive, and focused on topics Kinu never considered, such as clothes, and boys (mostly Takasugi, and Sougo for Kinu). But in all actuality, Kinu never knew what to say back. In her eager state, Kinu forgot to knock. The girl opened the door, slightly taken aback by the sight before her. Her surprise was quickly hidden; replaced with nothingness instead.

It wasn't like the man was naked, and dancing or anything. Now, _that _would startle Kinu. In all actuality he was sitting in his chair, leaning back as usual, but turned to the side. Matako was bending over him, slowly tying a necktie around the man. He had been peering up at her, yet casually fixed his gaze on Kinu. If she did not know any better, she would have thought his eye was slightly wider, but of course, that man never cared if somebody didn't like what he was doing. Matako peered at Kinu; blushing and grinning.

"Ki! There you are! Where have you been?"

Kinu had not seen the girl all day, and figured she was out sick. Now she was in Takasugi's office, with her boobs in his face; doing things that looked romantic. In addition, the man was calmly letting her, showing no hint of resistance, or discomfort. Shifting her weight, Kinu forced a small smile, which probably appeared to be more condescending than anything. The girl averted her gaze, and tightened her grasp on the doorknob.

"I was busy." It was all she could manage. Especially because the pair was acting as though nothing was happening. Well, mostly Takasugi. The blonde didn't know a thing about them, but Takasugi could at least show some hint of "This is completely innocent, I'm not perverting all over your friend, she's perverting on me". But he didn't. Matako continued to bend over Takasugi, smiling at the man, and folding the tie around. The man glanced up at her, and when he met her eyes, she offered a wide grin, and murmured something about handsomeness.

"Ki, do you think this color scheme would look good on me too?" Holding up the edge of the black and red stripped tie, Matako turned to smile at Kinu. The girl awkwardly shifted her gaze, before nodding and silently releasing a breath which she had unknowingly held.  
"Uh, y- Yeah. Of course."  
Takasugi was staring at her. If anything, the man appeared to be irritated. Probably because she hadn't knocked. Quickly backing out of the door, Kinu murmured something among the lines of "Sorry, wrong office" and left.

"Hmm, she must not be used to the school yet. There _are_ a lot of rooms..." Tightening the tie, Matako stepped away from Takasugi. She clasped her hands behind her back, smiling.  
"What do you think?"

The one-eyed man gripped the end of the tie and held it up to examine it. The crimson matched his shirt perfectly.  
"It's nice. Thank you." Nodding, Takasugi let the tie fall. Matako move to the seat in front of his desk, and grabbed her bag.  
"Alright, I'm gonna go to class. Just wanted to stop by and drop that off! We had a flat tire, and since I couldn't stop by this morning, I didn't want you to worry." Cheerfully waving, the girl moved to the door. When she left, Takasugi leaned onto his desk. Well, _that_ was not awkward at all. It would be Kinu's luck to walk in on something so innocent on his part and over-process the situation. Though she may have managed that oddly threatening smile, he could see right through that girl.

He had no idea what it was, most people were easy to read and know. Kinu was easy to understand, but her reaction was not something he could predict. With the way her life was, there was no telling when she could snap, or what would be too much for her. Then again, what did he care? Matako brought him a present, he accepted it because it would be rude to do otherwise. Kinu had no reason to be upset, or whatever she was doing. Fucking teenagers. He was not getting himself wrapped up in some dramatic scene where she cries and talks about love or whatever. It was just sex, of course. Nothing more than that. Though he had sort of kissed her a lot, that was just because it was her first time. It was somewhat mandatory, for that sort of thing.

Of course, Takasugi was just acting out of lust, and now that he satisfied himself he would not make the same mistake again. Not that it was a mistake, but it kind of was. Just a little bit. Mistake was not a good word; he had fully intended to do what he had. It was more of a... Well, whatever. Who needs labels? Repetitively taping the end of his pen on the desk, Takasugi stared at the black plastic. Of course he wouldn't go after Kinu. He had important things to do, like finish his game of Solitaire on the computer, and ponder the reasoning behind so many women hitting on him. Parents, students, sheepish store attendants. Something odd was going on.

He knew he was hot (for lack of a better word), that was not the issue. Nevertheless, most people were too intimidated to come on to him. So many choices, and he didn't even have to go to a bar. Yet none of them were interesting. Well... Yeah, none of them. Each woman lacked intelligence, and skill. He was the only one who actually saw the world for what it was. Pretty much. He was not going after the idiotic girl with the weird hair. Nope. Not doing it. She should not have run away. That was her fault; she should have knocked, or something.

Dropping his pen, Takasugi grabbed his pipe. The man turned back to his computer, and moved a jack of hearts to the appropriate stack. He was so close to winning. Then again, Tsukuyo had told him to talk to Kinu. The woman had given him some of her homework, saying the girl sounded depressed. She was always like that, it was normal. He did not care; all Takasugi wanted to do was play his game. Like it mattered if that stupid girl was off in some dark alley cutting herself or whatever she did to pass time. He had slept with her, what more could she want? Anyway, she was the one that ran off. Awkwardly at that. Who backs out of a room, and closes the door in front of them? Weirdo.

As if retracing her steps could rewind time; how silly. Takasugi still hadn't taken the time to read whatever she had written. How many times would he have to repeat that Kinu was of no concern to him? The man won his card game, and leaned back in his chair; still taking slow drags of his pipe. A low sigh parted his lips, and he reached into his desk to see whatever it was that made Tsukuyo think Kinu was so "Depressed". Four poems in total. Not much to go on. Especially because they were moderately short. Tsukuyo was overreacting. Of course, Kinu was fine; all of her poems were the same.

_Bound by a wall I cannot see  
trekking infinity  
hanging, unstably  
blissfully fading  
criminally silent  
burned to linger  
inept_

That was pretty "Normal Kinu" to Takasugi. That's just how that girl thought. So what? Nothing interesting or alarming about that. All the girl wanted was to die. Maybe if her dad shoved her hard enough she'd be happy. Snickering under his breath, Takasugi eyed two longer poems. Who cared if the girl was questioning her existence? Melodramatic metaphors of herself; whatever. Not much rhyming, but she did have one thing right. The girl was somewhat inept; lacking any sort of skill. If anything, she could not even speak in public. That would be funny to watch; Kinu trying to give a speech in front of a group of more than three people. Hell, make it twenty people and she would probably just stand there. A thousand and she would keel over.

Chuckling to himself, Takasugi shook his head. How amusing. That girl didn't have a single ounce of confidence in her. At times, he wondered if she had vocal chords. Earlier, she had spoken too low to understand. Of course, Takasugi knew what she said; he was used to it. But Matako probably hadn't heard a single word. Glancing at the last poem, Takasugi skimmed over the words.

_Nothing.  
Give me nothing.  
Displaced.  
Have nothing  
Resolve to be nothing  
Nothing to gain  
Strayed into  
overgrown dreams,  
rooted in disillusionment_

Hmm... That probably was not a good sign. If anything, it sounded like she really had been depressed (Surprise!). Moreover, where the hell _had_ she been for the past few days? As far as he was concerned, she was going to open the watch shop early until the old man got there. However, she never came to school. Well, good for her. Whatever she had going on; at least she was doing something. The girl had claimed to be busy; she was probably working or something. Nevertheless, Takasugi was completely indifferent. Kinu was just a teenage girl; she would be fine. In a few years, she could even be admitted to a psychiatric ward, and eat jello all day. That would be a pleasant existence.

Glancing at the door, Takasugi sighed once more.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That was nice, huh? Of course, these sorts of things are bound to happen. Where did Kinu go? Who knows? *Shrugs* **  
**Haha, sometimes I feel like this is just an excuse to write poems LOL, but it's not, really. ("Suure we believe you") Will he go after her? Once again who knows, Lol**

**Thank you all for your reviews :) **  
**(Is it weird to want to write _'*Bows*'_ every time I write that? Huh.)**


	52. Exhaustion (Is Contagious)

At the end of the day, Ginpachi sat at the head of his class occasionally glancing up from his Jump. Kinu had not shown up. Annoyed, the man reached into his desk and pulled out his cell phone. He called the girl, yet received no answer. When the last class ended, Ginpachi went to the girl's house. Of course, he didn't need to knock. He let himself in with his own key, and walked to her room. Ai was gone, probably taking Riku to the liquor store, or some other fun place. Sure enough, Kinu was laying in a pile of the covers he had torn off of her bed that morning. The room was dark despite the fact that it was the middle of the day. She had covered both of the windows with grey sheets. She hadn't even made her bed; simply piled everything on top of the mattress, and crawled under a pile of the sheets. Something was wrong with that girl.

"Ki, what the hell are you doing?"

No response. She remained in place with her back to him, facing the wall. Who would know what was bothering her? Matako seemed normal, though he hadn't seen Kinu talk to the blonde after she arrived. Actually, Matako had asked where Kinu went. Apparently, they had seen one another, but Kinu disappeared. Tsukuyo was the last teacher to see Kinu, and said she sent the girl to Takasugi. But Takasugi hadn't seen her, Ginpachi (reluctantly) asked the man.

Now the girl had melded into a mass of blankets and fallen asleep. One thing Ginpachi was sure of was that she had definitely started smoking again. The smell was still in the air, she hadn't lit an incense. What could he do with this girl? Rolling his eyes, the man walked to her side and sat down. Kinu didn't move. She was completely knocked out. Reaching under the girl's mattress, he pulled out a small bowl. It was new.

This was going to be another talk. She needed to stop being so secretive. When had she started again? And why was she laying in the blob of covers when it was so hot? Shaking his head, the man shoved the pipe back in place, and started to pull the covers off Kinu. She didn't stir as he picked her up and laid her on the floor over the comforter. In a matter of seconds, he had arranged the fitted sheet on the girls mattress and placed her on top of it. She was still in her uniform. As lazy as can be (Somehow, lazier than him). But something caught Ginpachi's eye.

The girl's hair had fallen out of the way, revealing a dark mark on Kinu's neck. The edge could barely be seen, and her cheek was a touch darker as well. The teacher frowned, and leaned over Kinu, studying the girl's skin. He pushed the girl's hair out of the way, only to reveal more dark spots. All bruises. What the hell had happened to her? Had the stalker tried to..? Or maybe he had, and... A deep scowl took the man, and his eyes widened. Kinu was hiding something very serious, and important. Had she been..? No- He didn't want to think it. That couldn't have happened... She fought back, right? That's how she got away... Right?! Knowing he needed to calm down, the man shifted his gaze. An immense amount of rage had consumed him, only to dull into something else. Sympathy, or exhaustion; exhausted frustration. Something like that. At a loss for words (and thoughts), the teacher lit an incense and stuck the stick in a square ceramic bowl of sand on her writing desk. Sighing, Ginpachi fixed the covers over the girl, and exited the room.

At least she was safe. He had placed a stick in her window to prevent any unwanted break-ins. The last person to speak to her before she started acting like this, and the stalker incident was Takasugi. As much as Ginpachi hated the thought, he needed to call that bastard.

Once outside, the teacher pulled out his cell phone. The man lit a cigarette, and did what he so detested. He called the idiotic one-eyed guidance counselor. The moment Takasugi picked up the phone, Ginpachi scowled.

"Oi, dumb ass, what's wrong with Ki?"  
A moment of silence passed, until he heard Takasugi chuckle.  
"Aside from the self-hate, daddy issues, antisocial behavior, and overprotective brother slash father figure; your guess is as good as mine. Besides that, she seems to be a regular teenager. Cheerleader, prom queen aspirations, and whatnot."

Sighing, Ginpachi shook his head. The teacher stared at the burning end of his cigarette as he spoke. "Just shut up and be serious for once. You found her when she was attacked, right? Well, did anything happen?" Once more, there was a slight pause before Ginpachi received an answer.

"Nothing that I know of. If anything, she appeared to be scared. That's about it." A lighter could be heard flicking in the background, as well as a tiny squeak, which sounded like an animal of some sort. Probably a kitten.

"Well, do you know _how_ she was attacked?"  
To Ginpachi's relief, Takasugi didn't make him wait too long for a response.  
"From what I heard, she was slammed into a brick wall. She should have a bruise under her hair from it. As much as I loathe approaching this subject, I suspect it was an attempt at-"  
"Yeah. Yeah, me too." Ginpachi interrupted, not wanting to hear the word. At least Takasugi wasn't in his usual "condescending bastard" mode. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, Ginpachi flicked the filter away.

"She won't get out of bed. Ever since she got back, she's done nothing but sleep." The man sighed, as he pushed himself to his feet.  
"Well give her some _coffee_." Without warning, Takasugi hung up. Ginpachi stared at the phone before shoving it in his pocket. Of course, Takasugi would not care. At least the teacher got some answers. Now he was determined to kill that stalker. The moment Kinu showed him another poem he was going to find that bastard. The man locked the front door behind himself, and left. He could not do anything now, but the future was a different case.

* * *

**A/N: Aaannnd she went to sleep. LOL**  
**Thank you for all of your comments, I'm glad I could give you a few laughs with the weird thought processes, lol**  
**So now Ginpachi wants to get the stalker, who is kind of un-get-able at the moment. Hmm, wonder how that will play out.** **(No seriously, I have no idea, I don't plan, LOL, but I bet it will be good)**


	53. Visitor

When the sun had fallen, and Kinu was still in a dream, her door opened. The girl heard it, yet figured Ginpachi had returned to wake her for school or something. Of course, she was wrong. It wasn't morning yet. She heard the door lock, yet ignored whatever was going on. A weight on her bed caused the girl to shift from her back to her side, and move closer to the wall. The sheet over her was pulled down, and a person laid beside her before replacing said sheet. An arm slipped over her waist, and she was pulled back against a firm body. What the fuck? Ginpachi was taking whatever the hell he was doing too far. Weirdo. Of course, it didn't feel like Ginpachi, but she didn't really care.

The man inched towards her, only stopping when his lips were beside her ear.  
"_Nothing_, give me nothing. _Displaced_. Have nothing; resolve to _be_ _nothing_. Nothing to gain. Strayed into overgrown dreams, _rooted_ in _disillusionment_"

Opening her eyes, Kinu frowned. This was not Ginpachi. The leg weaving through hers was not her brother's (thank god). Takasugi. He was in her room. In her bed. And she looked horrible. On top of that, he was an asshole, friend pervert-er, who would probably end up marrying Matako and turning Kinu into a crazy cat lady. Ugh. She didn't want to talk to him. Scooting away, the girl tried to move towards the wall. Apparently, Takasugi would not permit that. He slid his hand down her forearm, and tightly gripped the girl. What would happen next was obvious. Takasugi firmly pressed his thumb into her wrist, murmuring into her ear.

"There was a story about a girl whose house burned down. All of her family died, and she sat on the edge of a stream until she turned to stone, and eventually dust. I believe her exact words were _'Nothing. Now that I have nothing I resolve to be nothing; nothing to harm me, nothing to gain. I resolve to be nothing_'."

When Kinu slightly shifted her weight, Takasugi knew he had found the exact source of her 'inspiration'. The girl offered a single nod, yet did not respond. It wasn't surprising. She already knew he enjoyed the same reads as her.  
"You need to get up."  
Groaning in annoyance, Kinu turned her head; pressing herself into the pillow. She pulled her opposite hand to her face, as if shielding herself from the sparse amount of moonlight intruding through the widows.  
"_Now_." The man commanded, to which Kinu sighed.  
"Leave me alone."

The barely there voice was muffled by the pillow, and Takasugi's lips curled into a smirk.  
"You _are_ alone, you don't exist, _remember_?"

When the girl tried to pull away, Takasugi tightened his grasp on her wrist, and held her in place. Before he could continue, Kinu sighed.  
"How did you even get in here? Why are you here? Don't you have something better to do?"

Pulling her leg back with his own, the man snickered.  
"No need for such a _warm_ greeting, I'm already aware of how much you _enjoy_ my presence."  
Pausing, the man chuckled. He shook his head before continuing. "Do you think your mother wouldn't let me in? You know, you could at least _try_ to make yourself pretty when I'm coming over."  
Rolling her eyes at the snickered statement, Kinu (unsuccessfully) tried to turn onto her stomach.

"What did you expect? Painted nails and a plume of hairspray?"  
"Well, that _would_ be more socially acceptable than a plume of _marijuana..."_ As he spoke, the man leaned back and pulled Kinu to her back.  
"Get up, get dressed."  
Kinu listlessly peered up at him before turning her head and allowing her eyes to lazily close. When she did not move, a thought crossed Takasugi. If she had been here for days, simply sleeping, what else had she done? The man moved over her, receiving no response from Kinu. He grabbed her arm, and pushed her sleeve back, not bothering to inform Kinu of his new focus. The girl's body remained limp, and she offered no resistance, other than trying to turn onto her side.  
"Stop..." Deaf ears rejected the low tone, causing Kinu's brow to raise with worry. She reached up, and placed a hand on Takasugi's, which only earned a slight pause, paired with a narrowed eye. The man leaned up, sitting on her as he unraveled the medical wrap around her arm. She continued to murmur small pleading tones, and barely try to pull away, most likely due to the fact that she knew she would not win. For the most part, Kinu was ignored. As he expected, she was definitely hoping to hide what she had done. When the man moved the small curtain beside her bed, he caught full sight of the damage, and scowled.

"_What_ the _hell_ is _this_? Do you _realize_ the direction you're doing this in?"  
Kinu tried to turn over, murmuring something like "Go away". Shaking his head, Takasugi maintained his infuriated expression. He did not understand. What was causing this? It was one thing to be depressed about killing, yeah, whatever; he could get that. Nevertheless, why would she take it out on herself?  
"Look at me." The man commanded, and Kinu pulled her pillow over her head. Anger surged within Takasugi and he snatched the poor attempt at a barrier away. This girl was testing his patience. The second she was exposed, Kinu tried to cover her face, yet Takasugi firmly gripped her arm. He leaned over the girl, opting to pin her in place.  
_"Look at me..."_  
Kinu slowly fixed her eyes on the one-eyed man, wishing that there wasn't a beam of light over her face.  
"_Down the vein is suicide, you idiot_. _What the fuck is wrong with you? How many times have you been doing this in a_ _day_?" Growling the words, the man waited for his answer. Kinu simply shrugged, and averted her gaze.  
_"Get up." _He spoke through clenched teeth, hoping not to draw the attention of the girl's mother to the darkened room. Takasugi slowly moved from over Kinu, and placed one foot on the ground. The man rested on his knee, still on the edge of her bed, yet Kinu turned over to ignore him.

_"Do not make me repeat myself; get the fuck up."_

A long, low sigh parted the girl's lips, yet she did not move. In fact, she murmured for Takasugi to leave her alone, and go home. That was it. He was at his limit with her melodramatic crap. She was going to do as he said. This was not a negotiation; there was no _'if'_ in his command. Grabbing the girl's shoulder, Takasugi pulled her to her back. When Kinu tried to push his hand away, the man immediately corrected her behavior. He gripped her wrist, as his other hand moved to her neck. As he inched towards the girl, she tensed. His grasp on her throat tightened, and he stopped within inches of her lips.

"You will obey... No choice was offered; test me once more and you'll earn a punishment. One more strike, and I'll show you..."

Obvious surprise rippled throughout the girl, as she held Takasugi's gaze with her own. When his hand tightened once more, she seemed to have cut off a moan. Kinu tightly gripped his shoulder, not bothering to try to respond. The man's speculations were affirmed when she moved to kiss him. Pulling back, Takasugi released the girl, and walked to the door; ignoring the eyes boring into his back.  
"You get no reward for challenging me. Get dressed." The one eyed man flipped the switch on the wall, and light flooded the room. Without another word, he left Kinu alone, and the girl sat up.

A kiss was a reward? What was the punishment? She also wondered where he would take her, and why he had even come to her house. Standing up, Kinu moved to her closet. The girl was slightly nervous, and trying not to rush herself. Why should she hurry for him? That insensitive friend pervert-er... He did not even seem to care for her. Nevertheless, the girl went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

As she was washing her hair, the door opened. The house was traditional, so the toilet room was separate from the shower. An entire room was the shower, with a bathtub against the wall. White tile covered the floor, and walls for easy cleaning, and a drain was situated in the center of the floor. Kinu was seated on a low stool, holding the showerhead as the person entered. She peered over her shoulder, finding Takasugi approaching her. Of course, the girl's first reaction was shock. She wanted to ask how the hell he had gotten in, and if anybody had seen him enter, yet before she could she figured it out.

Apparently, she hadn't locked the door. Secondly, he entered from the bathroom, not the hallway. The girl was practically finished. She had already scrubbed herself, and had barely finished rinsing conditioner out of her hair. Takasugi was holding his pipe in one hand, and a towel in the other. Either a psychic or a sadist who would force her to dry off without completely rinsing. The one-eyed man leaned against the tile wall, taking slow drags of his pipe, and providing Kinu's healthy dose of discomfort and embarrassment. Kinu watched him for a moment, trying to decide if she should cover herself or turn the water off. The girl opted to stop the water.

The moment she did, Takasugi allowed the towel to fall open. Kinu shifted her gaze, before starting towards the man. When she was close enough, he draped the towel around her shoulders, not bothering to lean up. Though it had taken a ridiculous amount of convincing, Takasugi found the girl smiling at him. He could have easily brushed her off, yet remained in place. Kinu tightened the blue towel, ignoring the man's disinterested gaze. When she raised the towel to her hair, Takasugi asked a question that was normal, yet unexpected.

"What color is your natural hair?"

Gazing up at the man, Kinu pulled said towel away. when her bangs fell, she pushed them up with one hand. The girl's abnormal eyes locked to his olive iris, and she smirked.  
"Dirty blonde... From my father's side... His grandfather was German."  
Takasugi nodded, and raised an eyebrow to the girl. That was somewhat interesting. While he wanted to ask how the hell that happened, the man refrained, opting to study Kinu as she dried off. Obviously, he could have easily found out if she had any lower hair, but apparently, she was razor-happy. Figures. Speaking of which... Before Kinu could move away, the man placed a hand on her hip. She paused, and tightened her grasp on her towel as said hand dropped to her thigh.  
"You've scars here as well..."

Shifting her gaze, Kinu started to back away. The man's second hand firmly held her lower back in place; preventing her escape.  
"Would you like to explain, or do you admit to it?" Takasugi's question received no response, and he chuckled. Heat radiated towards Kinu's skin from a small spot by Takasugi's hand and the girl frowned. Before she could realize that it was his pipe, the metal of the bowl tapped her, and the girl jumped at the contact. Her squeak of surprise earned a low snicker as Takasugi released the girl. He started towards the door, taking a pull of his tobacco.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked pain..." Stopping in front of the door, the man peered at Kinu over his shoulder; smirking. The girl was staring in the opposite direction of him, obviously upset by the unexpected amercing. Personal whim, what could he say? Anyway, that was just a small amount of the punishment. He knew she had already realized what he was doing; completely ignoring her body. What man could have an attractive, naked woman in front of him, and not notice? Well, Takasugi had done a good job of appearing to be that man. All he had to do was exercise a bit of self-control. Kinu would bend to his will, and everything would be fine. After all, punishment is about forgiveness.

"Before we leave, you're going to give me every single razor you own. If you fail to do so, you'll be penalized."

The girl turned to face him, and crossed her arms.  
"Penalized as in... Penal-"  
"The exact opposite." The man chuckled, shaking his head. Without a word, he left Kinu to dress herself, and to eat one of the cookies her mother had prepared for him. Those things were _really_ good. He had no idea what she had used, but Kinu would need to learn that recipe. Then he could torture it out of her, and- Wait. That was going in the wrong direction. Point was, she would listen to him, he would sweet talk her mother into allowing the girl to spend the night out for "counseling" and all would be well.


	54. Discussion

Four bodies all seated around a dining table. The fact that this was in the middle of Kinu's home made such an innocent thing automatically turn from bright and cheerful to the essence of a disaster. Apparently, sweet-talking was not the proper method. Ai had insisted Takasugi join the family at the table. The girl's mother had prepared tea and cookies, like the proper homemaker she was. Kinu's father was in his usual seat at the end of the table with a bottle of brown liquor in his hand, like the skilled alcoholic he was. All was right in the world, as the girl slumped onto the table and sank into the soft black fabric of her long sleeves.

Of course, being forced to join everybody for cookies had given Takasugi enough time to devise a proper course of action. Something more permanent, of course. Only seconds were needed to process the situation, and figure how to counter it. To sweet talk would only last one night. Fully convincing Ai would be the best course of solution.

Takasugi was leaning onto his elbows; projecting his usual dominating presence, and filling the room with smoke. Kinu had no idea what he was about to do, and she would not be pleased. Nevertheless, he would make it up to her later. The one-eyed man planned to fully expose her to her parents. No he wasn't going to slam her on the table and have his fill of rough- well you get the picture- He was not doing that. Moreover, he would allow the girl a hint of remaining privacy, but in order for him to be able to do as he pleased; this was the only way. She would forgive him with time, and consider this a part of her punishment.

"Inoue-San, may I call you Ai?" The one-eyed man was the first to speak, and he donned a charming grin. Of course, Kinu's mother melted into a wet puddle of foundation and eye shadow; eagerly nodding. The man mirrored her nod, purposely ignoring Kinu's father, whom was seated to his left. Ai was in front of him and Kinu to his right. This was bound to get ugly if not handled properly. Takasugi would have to tread carefully, and read Ai and Kinu's reactions as he spoke. It was already obvious that Kinu was going to hate him in a matter of seconds. Four words would be enough to make the girl wish to demonstrate her garden shear threat from so many nights ago.  
"Ai, thank you for allowing me to visit at such short notice. I'm sure you know this is strictly professional, and concerning your daughter, correct?"

"Oh, yes. Of course! I- I do hope everything is okay..." Ai glanced at the girl that appeared to be sleeping at the moment. Apparently, elbows and heads were allowed to be rested on the table today.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do." Glancing at the drunken man beside him, Takasugi narrowed his eye. The man was taking a swig from the bottle in his hand, not paying any attention.

"Now, I'm sure you would consider yourselves good parents... Right, Inoue-San?"  
Takasugi's words earned an overconfident smirk as the man placed his liquor on the table.  
"Damn right! We raise the fuck out of that little creep!"

Okay, and apparently he was overly enthusiastic. Scowling, Takasugi glanced at Kinu. The man tapped her under the table; signaling for the girl to sit up. Kinu listened, and scanned her distant eyes over her parents.

"Wonderful. Yes, a young couple in love, starting a family and whatnot. I'm sure it was difficult. But you must realize that having the child is only a tenth of the battle. Over the years, it has been up to the both of you to make a wonderful team, and cater to her every need. Not simply providing a house mind you, but truly raising her. Providing mental stimulation, and encouragement. In other words, you two have done a fine job of raising this creep."

The words earned a relieved sigh from Ai, and she grinned. She turned to her husband, asking if he agreed that it was great. Takasugi finally learned the man's name was Riku, but that was not the point. His plan was working splendidly. He had boosted their egos, and made them proud of themselves, now it was time to sink their ship. The old, "yeah you did a good job there, but she's broken" routine. Not that he had used it before, but that's what he named it in his head as he planned it. Now, for the hard part. Kinu was about to give him the death stare. Maybe if she tried too hard, he would put a cigarette out on her forehead or something, just to show her that he could.

"So tell me, how much do you know about Kinu? What would you say her best and worst qualities are?" Seconds passed, and Takasugi ignored the odd frown the girl was flashing him.

"Oh, well... She is very compassionate, and intelligent... Also, she helps around the house and cooks well... Bad things? I- I don't think she has any bad qualities, we love her just the way she is." Ai responded, seeming to take a moment to carefully avoid Takasugi's question.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but the fact that you felt the need to express your love shows that you're simply covering any negative thoughts with a blanket. As if you think you can hide a lamp with a sheet." Leaning back, Takasugi crossed his arms. Ai was clearly cornered, and the woman sheepishly smiled, and shifted her gaze.

"Ai, stop beatin' 'round the damn bush! The Sensei here knows what he's talkin' about; _he's a professional._ That girl's no good! Got a mouth on her, and a _bad attitude_!" Riku piped in, clearly sounding nicer when he referred to Takasugi, yet taking the time to spit the words about Kinu. So Takasugi had managed to join both sides, and divide the parents, without having to choose, wonderful. Every bully likes another bully. Every meek person likes to be gently, yet firmly corrected. Kinu nudged the one-eyed man under the table and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring up at him as if to ask what he was doing, but he would not explain. She would attack him if she knew, and he would hate to have to kill such a fun toy.

"Hmm. A bad attitude?" Takasugi pressed, and Riku nodded.  
"Always sassin' off an talking 'bout her _**girl **_things. Walkin' 'round like she ain't got no soul 'er somethin'. Won't drive me to the liquor store-"  
_"You got my license suspended." _  
Turning to narrow his eye at the source of the sneered words, Takasugi tapped Kinu under the table. The girl sighed, and shifted her gaze.

"Like that! You see that?" Riku asked, pointing at Kinu and Takasugi nodded.

"Very disobedient indeed." The one-eyed man agreed, returning his gaze to Kinu. She understood. The girl retreated and allowed him to continue. Takasugi reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bag of tobacco, allowing a short moment of time to pass as he emptied and filled his pipe. When he dumped the ashes, he excused himself to do so, and washed the nearly dead embers down the sink. As the man stood by the sink, seeming to fiddle with his pipe, he typed a text. It was the only way to soften the blow of what he was about to do. The seemingly wasted time was necessary. Ai and Riku needed to think about Kinu. Not just look at her now, but truly contemplate her whole existence, and question themselves for the full effect. As the man replaced the tobacco in his pocket, and seated himself, he glanced at Kinu. Her phone started to vibrate, and the girl frowned.

Ignoring her mother and father's disapproving expressions, Kinu snapped the device open, and read her new text message.  
_'Do you trust me?' _  
It was from Takasugi. Still glancing at the screen, Kinu reread the message. He was about to do something horrible. She just knew it.  
"Hm..."

Glancing at the girl, Takasugi knew the low hum was a "yes", and that Kinu would not oppose him. For now. How delightfully secretive; she didn't even have to speak to communicate.

"Now, I'm sure you two have raised Kinu to the best of your ability, and she has indeed turned into a lovely young lady, all thanks to you."

Ai and Riku exchanged equally proud smiles, and Takasugi couldn't help but smirk. A hand was placed on the one-eyed man's thigh, and he glanced at Kinu. She was preparing herself. She figured him out. Casually dropping his hand to his hip, the man continued.

"She is indeed very intelligent, and has a knack for writing. Poetry to be exact. In fact, Kinu has managed to make friends, and join an afterschool activity with other girls."  
Riku and Ai maintained their blissful grins, completely unaware of the bomb which was about to be dropped. Takasugi slid his hand to Kinu's and offered a light squeeze. The girl had dropped her head, and was intensely staring at the table.

"I couldn't help but overhear that she had taken to her bed for the few days after that small _'incident'_. Is that true?" Takasugi asked, and Ai nodded.

"Yes. She was very tired. We think it's natural, though. After something so scary, who wouldn't want to crawl under the covers and hide? It's horrible to think of what the world is coming to now-a-days." The woman stated, and Takasugi nodded, glancing at Riku. The man was drowning himself in alcohol. It became apparent that he was not as intoxicated earlier; that was bad. Takasugi had been able to form a sense of agreement with the man, but the more he drank, the more that imaginary bond would be forgotten. In addition, the less he would focus on the big picture and proper approach, or Kinu.

"I could not have said it any better myself, Ai." This earned a wide grin from the woman; tinted her cheeks a bright shade of red.  
"So we have established the fact that Kinu is a good student. A very bright girl with wonderful skills; the joy of your household, if I may, correct?"  
More nods were offered, and Takasugi tightened his hand over Kinu's.  
"Also that her encounter with that stalker may have scared her. Any teenage girl would be alarmed, and rightfully so, when a full grown man tries to harm her."  
Ai glanced at Kinu, obviously worried, but she wasn't Takasugi's focus. He had lost Riku. That man was in his own world; lollygagging around in his alcohol induced stupor.  
"Inoue-San... Riku, tell me, what is your favorite thing about Kinu?" Locking his eye to the man's Takasugi awaited his response.  
"Nah, I don't like that good fer nothin'. She ain't got no good-"  
"Surely there's at least one thing..." The one-eyed man interrupted, lacing his fingers through Kinu's. She offered a thankful squeeze, yet tapped him with a single finger, signaling that it was no use.  
"No- that girl-"  
"Well, she cooked you a lovely meal for father's day." Takasugi stated, and Riku shook his head.  
"The bitch cut me!"  
"But it was out of love." Takasugi concluded, immediately shifting his attention to Ai. He needed to cut to the chase, make them helpless, and then make himself the only source of help.

"Exhaustion is a sign of severe depression. As Ginpachi told me, and as I saw for myself just a short while ago, Kinu seems to have all of the symptoms of depression. This is a very serious disability; one which could inhibit her enjoyment of life, and many other things. I won't go so far as to call it a disease or illness, because it can pass very easily with the proper guidance, but it needs to be brought to the attention of such active parents."

Takasugi's words seemed to stun Ai, but Riku kept drinking as if he hadn't said anything. Kinu's grasp on Takasugi's hand tightened, and the man traced a single finger over her palm in an attempt to calm the girl. He could tell she was nervous, but this was a necessary step.  
"Ah, blah, blah, whatever! That girl aint got nothin' to be depressed over!"  
Narrowing his eye at Riku, Takasugi remained still. What the hell kind of parent shows such a flagrant disregard for their daughter's mental stability?  
"Ah, but there are plenty of things for teenagers to be depressed about. Growing up, choosing colleges, grades, relationships; there's a stress factor that is easily overthrown when multiple problems arise. Pair those simple things with Kinu's stalker issue, and she has plenty of reasons to be stressed."

Ai nodded, and pursed her lips.  
"But, Takasugi, are you sure? I mean, Kinu is a regular girl, with nothing to worry about! She never comes to us with any issues like that! She- She's always so..."  
"Quiet? Distant? Aloof?" Takasugi interrupted, before Ai could choose a word out of her bullshit hat, which was no doubt brimming with tiny little sheets of papers, each having its own positive adjective; prepared for occasions like this. When the woman slowly nodded, Takasugi knew he had won. Now for the grand finale.

"I assure you, my evaluation is accurate; without a doubt. My degree in psychology is _not_ decorational." Taking the second to insert slightly reassuring chuckle to lighten the mood, Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips.

"But... Ki has never been depressed. Yes, she's quiet, and can be distant, but she's always respectful, and hasn't cried in years! Right honey?" Ai peered at Kinu for support, and the girl glanced up at her before shifting her gaze. A moment of silence passed, and Takasugi slowly released Kinu's hand opting to rest his elbows on the table and fold his fingers together.

"Naturally, a depressed person won't simply tell you on their own. It can be unnerving, especially when faced with the fear of being judged. Something like this requires professional help. Maybe a psychologist; for private sessions. That way, she can establish a bond of trust, and feel safe to express herself."

Ai slowly nodded, and glanced at her husband who was leaning back in his seat.  
"I just can't believe that-"  
"Ai, tell me this... Have you ever heard of self mutilation?"  
Kinu slowly turned to gaze up at Takasugi, wide eyed. The man ignored the look, and the nails attempting to pierce the fabric of his dress pants; possibly hoping to burrow into his skin and rip out some main blood vessel. Ai frowned, yet hesitantly nodded. Riku was staring at the ceiling, completely oblivious to the conversation at hand. Takasugi locked his olive eye to Kinu's gaze, obviously expecting her to offer herself. Her brow furrowed, and defiance sparked in the girl's sky-toned eyes. Sighing, Takasugi reached for the girl's arm. Though she moved, he managed to snag the girl's wrist, and pin it to the table.

Now for the shocking, emotional turmoil segment of the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: So- this was unexpected, huh? Pretty intense too.**

**Zura's Girl- You are very sharp! That's probably the best way for Takasugi to keep Ginpachi from getting authorities involved, of course, after some awkward, and funny lesser-attempts at convincing, lol. Kinu's mother is in denial about everything, so much that she could be considered delusional, haha. And that punishment you predicted; well done! :D**

**Thank you all for your reviews- I'm glad that you like the story so much! (Believe it or not, I contemplated it for over a month before actually considering writing. And now it's one of my favorites, and you all make me so happy with your comments! *Grinning so hard cheeks are hurting* Lol)**


	55. Discussion Pt 2

The moment Kinu's arm was brought to the attention of her parents, the girl chose to turn her head and stare at the wall; completely detaching herself from reality. Locking his eye to Ai's, Takasugi silently challenged the woman to deny his obvious gesture. When she shook her head, he pulled Kinu's sleeve up, revealing the medical wrap. Ai stared at the girl, wide eyed. It was almost as if she was about to have a heart attack. Shock surrounded the woman and she remained silent. Just as Takasugi thought he had everything under control, Riku spoke up.

"That don't prove nothin'! That girl ain't got no reasons to do somethin' like that! If she does, it's just cause she's stupid! Nobody said life was fair! It's her own fault for being weak!"  
As the man continued to rattle on, Takasugi peered at Kinu. She wasn't fighting him. The girl had completely allowed him to take over, fully instilling her trust in him. Her father was supposed to be more sympathetic. Takasugi couldn't understand how a man could act as though his own daughter's life held no significance. To act as if she was _nothing_, as Kinu's poem had stated. Such words would only make the girl worse. It was as if Riku had a hat full of negative adjectives to balance out Ai's positivity. That and a list of the things to never say to a depressed person. After all it took to even get Kinu out of bed, he had now set her up to endure something like this. He should have seen it coming.

"Depression my ass, don't they got some kinda tea for that?! Got some- Got some chamomile er somethin'?!"

Sighing loudly, Takasugi started to tug at the wraps around Kinu's wrist. He had his reasons for this. She would have to understand. If her parents knew, she could wear short-sleeved shirts in the warmer seasons, such as this. She wouldn't have to constantly wrap herself and hide. On top of that, oxygen would help heal her wounds. Those were only a few of the positive effects of Takasugi's course of action, and Kinu wasn't going to tell them herself. If her parents knew, they could keep a closer eye on her when Takasugi wasn't around. On top of that, it would be worse to find your daughter had killed herself if you didn't even know she was depressed (though it was obvious). Overall, this course of action was best for everyone. As the man started to unravel the white wrap, Kinu placed a hand over his.  
"Shinsuke..." Her voice was almost inaudible, and it sounded as though she had no energy left. This was exactly why he needed to go through with what he was doing.

"Chamomile tea has no effect on depression. Riku, I _suggest_ you lower your voice. You must remember; she is a teenage girl. Girls are_ fragile_, and need _acceptance_ when it comes to this sort of thing..." Gently nudging the girl's hand aside, Takasugi fully exposed her. She listlessly allowed him to turn her arm over, to provide a better view for her parents. Ai gasped, yet remained silent. Takasugi was positive that the woman was about to cry. Kinu's arm limply laid on the table, and the girl continued to stare at the wall; away from the group. Though he had no intention of dong so, Takasugi allowed his hand to remain just above the marks; providing some sort of safety net, and reassurance for the girl.

"What can we do?" Ai finally asked, in a tiny voice which confirmed Takasugi's power position.  
"Offer support. Be understanding, and show her you care. Besides that, she should probably see a counselor of some sort." Takasugi responded, taking care to completely exclude himself. She had to want him. To think he was doing her a favor.

"But... Ki refuses to talk to- to anybody..." The woman started to choke on her words, and ran a hand over the side of her face; suddenly pale.  
"We- We don't- What can- Takasugi... You've got to help us..."  
Raising an eyebrow to the woman, Takasugi started to casually re-wrap Kinu's arm. She had endured enough. He honestly did not enjoy this. The girl had lost all spirit within her; turning into deadweight, stone, and possibly dust.

"What do you suggest, Ai? How could I help?" This was all playing out perfectly, despite Riku. That man was hopeless. As long as Ai felt like she was the one to come to Takasugi's obvious conclusion, he had won. She only had to ask one question, to request one thing, and Kinu was his.

"You have a psychology degree, right? If you- Couldn't you?"  
"Hm?" The one eyed-man pushed Ai to continue, knowing this was his victory. Kinu's arm slipped from the table, and the girl grasped the bend of her elbow as if she could hide once more.  
"Couldn't she talk to you? You already seem so close, and you looked after her before- She talks to you doesn't she?"  
Offering a slow nod, Takasugi glanced at Kinu. Still no movement or response. Her hair had formed a wall between her and the real world.  
"Yes, she does. We seem to have quite a few things in common. In all actuality, Kinu has spoken enough to fill a novel. She's rather social."  
Ai's eyes widened; as if that was the most amazing, profound statement she had ever heard. She gazed at Kinu, before nodding.  
"Won't you help her? We can pay-"  
"That won't be necessary. I find her company rather enjoyable. If anything, she's a friend. I would be happy to assist you." The man nodded, and offered a slight smirk. Ai mirrored his nod, visibly relieved. A low sigh parted the woman's lips, and she pulled a cigarette out of a small purse. In a matter of seconds, she had started to smoke. It was obvious that she was still processing the information, and to Takasugi's surprise, Kinu spoke.

"I don't want to stay here tonight."  
Everybody focused their attention on Kinu, and the girl tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"It's embarrassing, and I didn't expect this. A warning would have been appreciated." Cerulean eyes locked onto Takasugi, and he shrugged. Well, she would not have agreed to it if he told her.  
"Honestly, I don't know what you've expected from me throughout the years. In my opinion, I've been as kind and easy to live with as possible. It was obvious, you know. Did you think bloody razors just fell out of the sky? There's a demented razor fairy, dropping rusted metal where ever it pleases; usually in the bathroom, apparently. And to top that off, it covers them in fake blood for presentation." Leaning onto the table, Kinu rested her jaw on her open palm. When the girl started to speak, Ai's entire demeanor changed. The woman's false grin fell, only to be replaced with an intense stare. Not a threatening look, yet focused and clear. As though she understood every single word, more than any other could.

"No, I don't speak too often. There's usually nothing to say. Maybe I got my passive ways from you, mom. But it was so obvious that it was painful; hilariously so. You would even clean the razors. Something that would be seen as an obvious cry for help, or whatever, was completely overlooked. I was completely overlooked. Why speak?"

Ai started to tear up, and Takasugi continued to study Kinu. This was possibly the most the woman had heard her say in years.  
"In the end, I defend you, whatever. It's not serious enough to call me compassionate, you just can't take a punch; soft. Obviously, everything Shinsuke said is true. I'm social, just choosy about who I talk to. No, I'm not a walking corpse. I don't go to parties, or spend wild nights out. But if I do stay out, it would most likely be with Shinsuke. As you can probably tell, I'm rather fond of him." Pausing, Kinu glanced up at Takasugi. He wore a raised eyebrow, as if to ask what the hell she was doing. Ignoring the expression, Kinu placed her jaw in her open palm, completely facing the group at the table. Her free hand lightly moved on his shoulder; further confusing the man. He would get over it. She knew how her family worked. It may seem bold to call him his first name, but her mom would understand.

"What I'm not fond of is the eyelash batting, and uncontrollable hot flashes that somebody seems to get every time he smiles. I think that if somebody doesn't like the cake in their oven, they should throw it away, and make a new one. Let's face it, two cakes is excessive. That person should definitely not try to take somebody else's cake. That's what grocery stores are for. While no two cakes are the same, I'm sure the flavor could be imitated, though it may be subtle. Keep in mind; I would prefer my cake remain private though; Ginpachi does not need to know. On another note, you did say that I would do well to find somebody like Shinsuke. While we're not actually together, I would appreciate if you acted as though we were; to keep flirting to a minimum."

Takasugi shifted his gaze from Kinu to her mother. The woman was slowly nodding, as if she was actually okay with what the girl was saying. What the fuck? All of that for nothing. When it really came down to it, the woman had practically been open to the idea of him and her daughter... Doing whatever they were. Most likely, his talk with them was necessary. If anything, it made him seem more trustworthy, and proved that he was able to communicate with the girl. Takasugi was glad Kinu had managed to pull herself together and speak. Once more, she had pleasantly surprised him with a bit of a fighting spirit. Nice. And she had even gone so far as to practically claim him while he was within the household. Even better. How bold of her.

Kinu's father hadn't spoken in a while. Takasugi wasn't sure of whether that was good or bad. The girl stood up, and lightly pulled Takasugi's shoulder, as if requesting that he did as well. When he didn't, she walked behind him, and placed her hands on both of his shoulders.  
"I guess we all have him to thank, for returning my voice. I never would have told you if he hadn't forced me." The girl leaned into Takasugi, draping her arms in front of his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder, still staring at her mother, who seemed to have recovered from the intense discussion, and was softly smiling.

"We're going out tonight. Just because he took the time to get me up, and talk to everybody... I'm going to get a change of clothes, and I'll tell you when we leave. Also, we have a kitten." After the seemingly random bit of information, Kinu lightly kissed Takasugi's cheek. The man barely managed to conceal his surprise, especially when Ai giggled. Riku acted as though nothing was going on. The man muttered something among the lines of "who cares about you're little love story" and left the table. When Kinu released Takasugi, she walked around the table, and placed a hand on her mom's shoulder. The girl offered a light hug, and murmured her thanks before leaving the room.

Awkwardly grinning at the bubbly woman across from him, Takasugi excused himself, and stood up. As he was about to exit the room, Ai spoke.  
"Do you really like her, Takasugi?"  
Glancing at the woman over his shoulder, he turned around. She was offering a soft smile, patiently awaiting his answer. Takasugi leaned onto the doorframe, studying Ai.  
"Well... Kinu is unique. I'm rather fond of her." Shifting his gaze, Takasugi contemplated the awkwardness of the situation. He may have surprised Kinu, and put her on display, but she had easily extracted revenge. In a surprisingly pleasing manner at that. Ai nodded, and leaned back in her chair.  
"That was a well thought out plan, but it was obvious, what you were getting at. If I had really been against you, I could have shut you down an hour ago." Chuckling, the woman shook her head, ignoring the curious stare from Takasugi.

"But I appreciate your methods, using her actual issues to your advantage, and even ours. Most men would keep it a secret until it killed her, or cruelly throw her into the fray, not caring if she was practically destroyed by it... But you took the time to enforce the fact that she needed acceptance." Ai gazed up at the man from her seat, and leaned onto the table; donning a raise eyebrow. For once, Takasugi could tell she was being completely honest; she had lost the fake grin a while ago.

"I can tell from the way you defended her, that she's not just some student to you. Riku is insensitive; constantly. Even Ginpachi doesn't go so far as to really put him in his place. You know, every time Riku gets mad at me, Kinu throws herself in the way, as if I'm too fragile to protect her, and it's _her _job to save _me_. She acts as if she's a living sacrifice; no expression, no voice, no drive. It's nice to see her actually like somebody. She probably even smiles around you, huh?"

Nodding, Takasugi stared at the woman. She was obviously relieved, possibly even happy about his... Whatever he had with Kinu. To top that off, she was not using her usual friendly tone. Her voice was natural; low and calm. The woman sighed, and pulled another cigarette from her purse  
"Consider this a safe house. Even if Riku goes on one of his rampages; just protect her, and we're fine. Don't worry about me; I made my vows, so I'm going to keep them. But that doesn't mean she needs to pay the consequences. I'll just be here hoping that he keels over one day."

Raising an eyebrow to the woman, Takasugi thought back to the book he had loaned Kinu.  
"Ever thought about running a ranch?"  
The question earned a light chuckle from Ai, and he wondered if she knew what he was referring to. The woman batted her hand at him as if to signal that she did, and that killing her husband was the most amusing idea she had ever heard.

"He's surpassed the fiancé label by now." She giggled, and Takasugi realized that Ai really had read _'Atlantis in the Shadows'_. Huh. Apparently, Kinu got her taste from her mother. Who would have known? Strange family.  
"I understand this needs to be discreet, because of your profession. On top of that, you and Gin aren't on the best of terms. Keep standing up for her and you have my blessing, as well as silence."

Raising an eyebrow to the woman, Takasugi pushed his pipe to his lips. He stuck one hand into his pocket, and shifted his gaze. How was it possible for a parent to be okay with something like this?  
"Then I've had it for some time now." Silently straightening himself, the man turned around. Ai's lips curled into a genuine smile, and she softly nodded. Without another word, Takasugi left to find Kinu.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, who expected that? What an unusual way to end that discussion, lol. Gotta admit, Kinu's mom earned some cool points at the end there. So yeah, all in all, that was a pretty awesome talk. No crazy violence or emotional break downs. For once, Kinu's house was slightly peaceful.**

**To AL19- Haha, I'm not annoyed by any of your comments, I love to read them :) I'm happy to know that you enjoy the story so much, and your reviews (both long and short) make me smile :) I'm sure if you were a character in the story, you would be Kinu's best friend, and you two would kill her father together with Takasugi *evil grin*. You're not the only one who's angry about Kinu's father, he's horrible, but so much fun to write because he _is_ horrible. That man will say just about anything, really. Hopefully, this chapter made you feel better :D Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	56. Persuasion

When Takasugi reached Kinu's room, the girl was folding one of her uniform shirts. She glanced at him, yet did not speak. The man closed the door behind himself, and walked to her side. Kinu laid her shirt on a small writing desk against the wall, before frowning at Takasugi. She didn't know what to think of the odd expression he held, or the eagerness in his pace, but when the man grabbed her and attacked her with his lips, she was force to turn and face him. He pulled her against himself; walking her backwards, and skimming a hand over her body. The writing desk behind Kinu prevented the pair from moving any farther, yet Takasugi leaned over the girl, practically forcing her to sit on the small table.

As her tongue brushed across his lips, Takasugi met her with his own and placed his pipe on the desk. The man pulled Kinu towards him, and one of her legs wrapped around his. Unable to help himself, Takasugi allowed his hands to slip from her hips; opting to explore the skin under her shirt. The light vibration of a moan escaped Kinu, as she gripped the fabric of his shirt. When he moved to her neck, the girl released another small mew and slid one of her hands to his shoulder. Takasugi's hands had found a resting place just under the band of her pants, and his thumbs firmly pressed into Kinu's abdomen. As the man trailed his tongue up her neck, Kinu tensed. He lightly nipped her ear, causing the girl to shy away.

"Shinsuke- Right here? We can't-"  
The words were cut off with a command to be silent, and Takasugi pulled the girl against himself; leaving no space between them. The man roughly grazed his teeth over her skin; earning a gasp, and building anticipation. One of his hands slid up Kinu's shirt, and playfully tugged at the girl's bra. Takasugi could feel her heart start to pound underneath his fingertips, and slowly pushed his way under the cloth restraint. His opposite hand ventured between the silken fabric of her panties, and the man noticed she wore something other than the regular black underwear he had last seen her in. Was she trying to impress him? How amusing. He paused when his lips were beside Kinu's ear, slightly panting.

"You did well tonight..." Hoping to calm himself, Takasugi placed a light kiss just under the girl's jaw. She released a shallow breath, before breathlessly snickering. It was obvious that the girl had been trying to contain her voice the entire time.  
"So you're giving me some sort of reward now?"  
Pulling away, Takasugi gazed at Kinu. He offered a sly smirk before shaking his head.  
"No, that was because I felt like it. Grab your clothes."

A low chuckle parted the man's lip's as he pulled his pipe from the desk, and backed away. Kinu peered up at him, slowly moving from her spot on the table. The girl pulled a skirt from her closet, and folded it before placing the blue material over her shirt on the desk. She then pulled her long sleeved shirt off, opting for a gray tank top. When she turned to Takasugi, he was staring off into nothingness, obviously lost in thought.

"I know what you're trying to do. You can't distract me, where are your razors?"

A low sigh and groan of exasperation escaped the girl, as she crossed her arms. What fun, he would have to force it out of her. She probably thought he had forgotten. Fixing his one olive eye on the girl, Takasugi pushed his pipe to his lips. When she didn't move he raised his eyebrow in a challenge.

Kinu shifted her gaze, before slowly stepping in front of him. She donned a deviously charming smile, and tilted her head.  
"Wouldn't you prefer to do something else?"  
Suspiciously eyeing the girl, Takasugi remained in place. He crossed one arm as the other brought his pipe back to his mouth. Instead of immediately pulling the metal mouthpiece away, the man chose to tap his canines against it. He had just told her he knew. The only reason Kinu had changed her shirt was to draw attention to her body, and Takasugi could see right through that. Kinu slowly slid her hands up the fabric of his button up, yet the man refused to move his crossed arm and let her proceed. He took a drag of his tobacco, and intentionally blew it in her face; completely unfazed. Still determined to divert his attention, Kinu passed over his arm, and leaned into his chest.  
"Anything, Shinsuke?"

Huh, she was actually doing a good job of trying to be seductive. But she was still a novice. Acting as though nothing was happening, Takasugi moved away, leaving Kinu to catch herself on the wall. Idiot. She was still high. That wasn't going to work on him either. However, it would work on her. The man walked to the small writing desk, and set his pipe down, glancing at Kinu over his shoulder. The girl had a single hand on the wall, and was glaring at him. Internally laughing, Takasugi walked back to her side.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" The smoldering tone that carried the words caused Kinu to avert her gaze. Takasugi placed a hand on the wall beside her, smirking down at the girl. She avoided his gaze, and crossed her arms as if feigning anger. Snickering, Takasugi trailed a single finger up the V of her hip line. Kinu remained in place, trying not to look at him. Nevertheless, she was a horrible actress. Blank expressions may fool others, but Takasugi knew better. When said finger slipped under the fabric of her pants, the girl attempted to move away. As she turned, the man blocked her with his lips.

Her streak of defiance was short lived. Only seconds passed before Kinu sank back into the wall. Takasugi's hand slipped to her middle, and the man started to lightly trace his fingers over the fabric between them. Pulling away from the kiss, Kinu softly moaned; trying to keep her voice low. A smirk curled Takasugi's lips, as he increased his pressure, and the girl instinctively arched her back. She attempted to close her legs, which did not work, seeing as to how she had a slight gap between her thighs. When the man worked one finger past the rim of her underwear, Kinu cut off a moan, and grabbed his arm. The girl tried to push him away, and squirmed against his touch, as he circle a finger around her clit.

The ghost of a word barely graced his ears, and Takasugi roughened his motions against the girl, playing with her dampness.  
"Hm?" The man asked, leaning towards Kinu. She was practically stuck to the wall, and turned her head as if it would free her from the probing fingers. Her free hand raised up to the arm over her shoulder, and Kinu gripped his sleeve.

"Stop-"  
The dark smirk Takasugi held widened, and he narrowed his eye at the girl.  
"Stop what? Do you really want me to stop? Right here?" Pressing a finger to the girl's entrance, Takasugi barely pushed. Kinu immediately tensed as if she expected him to go farther, yet groaned in protest when he refused.  
"No- We need to go-"  
"Not until you satisfy me... Maybe then you'll get what you want..." Rubbing a small circle over the girl's button with his thumb, Takasugi pulled away. Before the man could fully retract his hand, Kinu forced him back. Of course, she was too embarrassed to say what she wanted, but Takasugi would fix that. Smirking at the pleading expression the girl wore, Takasugi obliged. He pressed against her once more, earning a low, cut off moan. Kinu moved her hand to his shirt, pulling him against herself. She locked him into a light kiss, which was obviously only initiated to (unsuccessfully) silence herself.

No warning was provided before he thrust a finger into the girl. Her hands tightened on his shirt, and she broke the kiss in a nearly silent moan. Still smirking, Takasugi took his time, playing and teasing. Kinu started to move against his hand, obviously losing herself in the "play". When the man's thumb pressed into her clit once more, she almost failed to control her voice. Nearly all of her weight was leaned on Takasugi, tempting him to use something other than his hand. Groaning his name, Kinu pushed herself from the wall. Her lips collided with his, as the girl locked him into a deep kiss. She was clearly trying to urge him to join her. When the girl tightened around his finger, and started to tug the buttons of his shirt open, he fully moved away, and retracted his hand. Because he was indeed supporting her weight, Kinu fell over, and barely managed to catch herself.

She snapped her gaze up to him, from her spot on the floor; obviously disappointed, and lustful. Chuckling, Takasugi teasingly licked his fingertips.  
"My, you _clumsy_ girl..."  
A brief scowl slipped across the girl's features, and she pushed herself up. Nothing could be as entertaining as this. Takasugi knew what was coming next. She was going to practically chase him, and convince him to have his way with her. How cute. On top of that, what man would not find such a game pleasing? When the girl started towards him, Takasugi remained in place, still smirking.  
"Shinsuke..." Apparently, in this occasion, his name was code for "stop teasing me, and take your fucking clothes off, bastard". Though Takasugi deciphered her message, he would pretend he had not. When Kinu tried to finish unbuttoning his shirt, Takasugi moved away from her, and felt his smirk widen.

Just as he thought she might give up, Kinu grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him back. Initially, this sparked a bit of surprise, which faded into an amuse rush of intoxication. The man allowed her to contact their lips, constantly fending off a pair of hands, which were determined to undress him. Grasping Kinu's back, Takasugi pivoted around. He walked the girl backwards, and the moment her tongue brushed against his, he pushed her back onto her bed; causing the girl to fall.  
"Every razor." The man smirked.

Sitting up, Kinu pouted. The girl sighed, before standing, and walking to her writing desk. She opened a drawer, and quickly scooped up no less than ten brand new rectangular razors. Kinu walked to Takasugi's side, and placed them in his hand.  
"You know you have more." Narrowing his eye at the girl, Takasugi turned to face her. She shifted her gaze and sighed. Kinu walked back to the desk, pulled three more of the exact same razors out, and closed the drawer before offering the man the ones in her hand.

When he remained silent and eyed the girl, she shifted her gaze again and walked to her bed. Kinu shot him and annoyed glare as she lifted the edge of her mattress and produced a retractable box cutter. The girl reluctantly handed Takasugi that as well, and he peered at the collection of "tools". In less than two minutes, Kinu had collected enough to kill an entire neighborhood.

"You're not finished yet." Impatience weighed on the one-eyed man's voice, and Kinu sighed once more. The girl walked out of the room, only to return with a handful of more. What the hell was all of this? When could she use this all? She was stocked up for years. The girl could use a new blade every other day. Had she won a "lifetime collection" or something? What would be the point of that if she didn't live a full lifetime? Frowning at the collection, which threatened to spill over his hand at any moment, Takasugi sat on her bed and raised an eyebrow to the girl. She crossed her arms, and shifted her gaze; blocking herself with a blonde streak of hair. When she glanced back at Takasugi, the frown he wore spoke loudly enough.

Turning around, Kinu walked to her closet. She grabbed a small tin box from the back corner, before slowly turning to face the man. Seconds passed, an Kinu remained in place, hiding the box behind her back. The girl was guiltily staring at the floorboards, as if he would eventually excuse her, and tell her to keep the box.

"Bring my pipe with you." Takasugi commanded, and Kinu slowly did as instructed. The girl slinked back to his side, before offering his pipe. He accepted it, and expectantly stared up at her. Moments of hesitation passed before Kinu slowly extended the box towards him. When he set the razors down and grabbed it, she didn't let go. Takasugi pulled the box once more, only to be prevented from actually taking it. Tugging at the tin box, the man scowled. Kinu kept pulling it back, as if he would give up. Tired of the girl's opposition, Takasugi snatched the box away, and it rattled in his hand. He suspiciously peered up at the girl as he set his pipe down and slipped the lid of the box off. Kinu averted her eyes, hiding behind her black bangs.

When the contents of the box were exposed, Takasugi's jaw almost dropped. He set the lid on the bed beside him, taking in the image of what had to be hundreds of razors. Some were rusted, some were new. All sizes and shapes reside within the box. Some had clearly been cut out of shaving razors; easy to distinguish because of their tiny, layered size, and thin appearance. Others were larger box cutters. Straight razors, small fruit knives. This girl was ridiculous. It was obvious that this was some sort of "favorites" box. Some of the blades had been used, clearly. Fresh strips of cardboard circled a few of the blades.

Slowly fixing his eye on Kinu, Takasugi tightened his jaw. His lips twitched into a smirk, and the man dumped the razors she had handed him with the others in the box.

"I know there's more." The man spoke through clenched teeth, and Kinu raised a single finger to her chin. The girl slowly slinked out of the room, and Takasugi sighed. Was this really necessary? Did she really need all of this? It seemed to have turned from an innocent bad habit to an unhealthy obsession in a matter of seconds. When Kinu returned, she held a plastic square of rectangular razors. Snatching the small box from her, Takasugi dropped it into the tin container and replaced the lid.

Shaking his head, the man stood up. How the hell could she look so innocent during something like this? Kinu looked as though she had just been caught stealing candy or something.  
"is that all?" Takasugi asked, and Kinu slowly nodded. When he sighed, she reached under her mattress once more, and pulled out a butcher knife.  
"_Oh_ come _on! _Don't you _think_ that's a little _excessive?!" _Snatching the knife, Takasugi glared at Kinu. The girl pouted, donning a pair of "guilty puppy" eyes and avoiding his gaze. Shaking his head once more, Takasugi stuck the knife in his pocket and placed a hand to his head. This idiot really had some sort of death wish. The man took a deep breath, and pulled his pipe from Kinu's bed. Kinu grabbed her school bag, and pushed her clothes inside before leaving the room. When she returned, Takasugi murmured for the girl to "come on", and she silently followed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this day is really long. It's already lasted like 6 chapters. A lot is happening though, so it's okay, there will be another day Lol.  
Thank you all for your comments :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Special thanks to the lovely NonieBee (**_**4352183**_**), for contributing to the spicy part lol You should check out her profile, and her amazing Gintama story "Reuniting With The Lost" (**_**8747858**_**) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (**_**9130939**_**) Gin/OC. She also has a new (**_**Epic**_**) Death Note story, "Left Behind " (**_**9368877**_**) L/OC **


	57. Obedience

Colors seemed to blur by as Takasugi and Kinu sat in his car. The girl had told her mother they were leaving, and the woman waved them off, donning her usual grin. But something about the expression was more serious. It was a subtle change, but obvious. The pair simply stared at her as they backed out of the driveway, not waving back at all. Once on the road, Takasugi had stopped and picked up two cups of coffee, saying Kinu had slept enough. She expected him to go straight to his apartment to finish what he had started, but the man had missed the turn long ago. Instead, Kinu found him riving though the city, and eventually out of town. Though it could be considered alarming, she didn't think he was going to kill her, so dubbed it as okay.

Fireflies could be seen occasionally glowing in the trees. It was almost completely black outside, except for an occasional street light, and the moon. Glancing at the man, Kinu tapped the button for the radio. He looked at her for a split second as a lesser-known rock song escape the speakers of his car. Kinu frowned, and her fingers hovered over the button of the radio as she contemplated switching the station.

"You can change it." Takasugi confirmed, and the girl refocused her gaze on him.  
"I didn't expect you to like-"  
"Rock? Well, I didn't expect you to drown, but you still did."

A slight frown creased the girl's brow, and she fell silent. Takasugi continued to stare at the road, spotting a sign that instructed him to speed up. As the man shifted gears, and pressed the gas, Kinu started to laugh. it was an oddly playful sound, and her hand moved away from the radio as she chose to leave the station of the man's choice. Takasugi shook his head, and felt his lips curl into a smirk as another car appeared on the horizon. He flipped his brights off as they passed, only to illuminate the stretch of road once more. Kinu took a sip of her coffee, relieved that she had been given a choice of hot or iced. Takasugi had chosen hot, because he was evil. Evil people like hot coffee. Kinu chose cold, because she was only slightly evil. Slightly evil people only like iced coffee. Only evil people drink coffee.

No, not really. Tapping the volume button on the steering wheel, Takasugi flipped his turn signal. It took a second for Kinu to realize that he had turned the music up, and that the car didn't have a mind of its own. The man started downshifting, and Kinu peered out of the window at the black forest surrounding them. They turned onto a barely visible dirt road, and almost immediately were driving up an arrangement of hills. Each one seemed to be shorter than the last, but Kinu knew they were practically climbing a mountain.

"So why did you feel the need to speak to Ai?"  
Gazing at the man, Kinu donned a moderately blank expression.  
"She's not as dumb as you would think. That woman is smart, and had probably already figured us out. If anything, it made more sense to bring it to her attention before she asked Ginpachi. Anyway, the flirting was getting old. Not like it was completely _her_ fault, _you_ were having fun with it too." Rolling her eyes, Kinu shook her head. Takasugi snickered at her words, and offered a slight shrug.

_"Really?"_

"I saw you. _Using that phony grin to make her melt_, you did it on purpose. But her revenge was pretty funny." The girl murmured the last bit, earning a frown. When Takasugi asked about the revenge, Kinu snickered and nodded.

"Father's day; at the table. I saw her leg and it wasn't tucked under her chair as usual." A low chuckle took the girl, and a scowl slipped across Takasugi's features.  
"Then _why_ didn't you _help me?_"

His words only caused the girl to laugh harder, and she leaned back in her seat, clutching her stomach. A few spared glances on Takasugi's part discouraged the man from voicing his annoyance. At least she was doing something other than just sitting there. That idiot. Laughing at him; who did she think she was? He had her in the middle of a completely black forest, miles away from town; she should at least know not to anger him. Nevertheless, Kinu's voice died down and she shook her head.

"You were practically begging for it; with that fake charm, and unnatural polite attitude."  
Pulling the car up one last hill, Takasugi turned to the left, and stopped. When he put the emergency brake on and turned the car off, Kinu reached into her bag and produced a box of pocky. The man turned to face her, as she snapped one of the sticks in half; staring up at the sky.

"You can almost see all of the stars out here..." She murmured, and Takasugi nodded. As he placed a hand on the door, Kinu offered him one of her pocky sticks. The man curiously stared at it, before biting the pocky in half, and getting out of the car. Remaining in place, Kinu studied the pocky. She had expected him to take it, not just bite it. Oh well. The girl grabbed the door handle, finished the stick, and got out of the car. Crisp air greeted her, as well as the chime of distant crickets. Takasugi was leaning back on the hood of the car not paying any attention to Kinu as she moved to his side. The man had his arms crossed, and held his pipe in one hand; intently gazing at the thousands of stars overhead.

More fireflies filled the small clearing, occasionally glowing in a dance. As Kinu sat on the hood of his car, she glanced at Takasugi before returning her attention to the sky. Moments of mutually comfortable silence passed before the man sighed. He pushed his pipe to his lips, and turned to peer at Kinu. She was idly eating her pocky, and gazing off into the black forest surrounding them. An occasional breeze shook the trees, and swam through the pair's hair. Takasugi rested his heel against the sturdy bumper behind him, and the movement caught Kinu's attention.

"You know, if you try to sleep forever you'll never see anything like this."  
Kinu tapped a pocky stick to her lips, refraining from devouring the biscuit stick. She stared up at the man for a moment before finally answering.  
"That's what dreams are for."

A white cloud of smoke escaped the man, and he focused on a pair of fireflies which had lit up at the same time.  
"Until you wake up." The man sighed, and Kinu fell silent. Without a word, Takasugi moved to the driver's seat of the car. Kinu watched him as he popped the trunk, and grabbed the tin box of her "cutlery". Leaning up, Kinu frowned in confusion. The man passed her without a second glance, still holding her box. Slowly following him, Kinu tried to guess what he would do. Takasugi stopped, and gazed at her over his shoulder before extending the box and dropping it. At first, she expected it to just land on the ground. Nevertheless, she was not so lucky. Increasing her pace, Kinu stopped when Takasugi firmly grabbed her shoulder.

Seconds passed, and the box could be heard hitting the ground in the distance. Then it dawned on the girl. He had stopped her because she would have died- they were standing on the edge of a cliff, it was just too dark to tell. Fireflies could be seen below, occasionally lighting up and appearing to be ridiculously far. Scowling, Kinu peered at the man. He coldly held her gaze, as if he was challenging her to lash out. Instead of staring up at him for hours (which she knew he was capable of) Kinu crossed her arms and huffed away. If she had said anything, she probably would have joined the razors at the bottom of the cliff...

Takasugi heard the girl mutter something about littering, and shook his head. Yeah, because _he_ cared about the environment. Sure. When the day for recycling came, Takasugi would always make sure to mix a brightly colored sheet of paper with the rest. It didn't seem like much, but that one sheet of paper could fuck up the whole batch. A sort of "red sock in the white pile" syndrome. Take that, ecosystem. If ever Takasugi grilled, he chose charcoal over propane, hoping that the CO2 was the last bit necessary to kill every living creature within a hundred mile radius. Nothing wrong with wishful thinking.

Kinu had retreated to the car, most likely sulking and fuming. Internally laughing at the unavoidably silent seething, Takasugi started back to the driver's seat. What? Did she expect some sort of romantic get away? If she did, that was foolish. When the man got back in the vehicle, Kinu was staring out of her window with her arms crossed. He could not see her expression, but was positive it was a scowl. That thought alone was enough to make the man smirk as he started the engine.

* * *

Silence shrouded the ride to his apartment. Kinu did not look at him the entire time; instead she opted to focus on the window, unmoving. Thoroughly entertained by the girl's so-called "punishment" Takasugi started to snicker. As if her lack of speech would upset him; she would get over it. When she noticed his amusement, Kinu glared at the man. He glanced at her for a split second, and his snicker turned into a chuckle. She was actually angry over something so stupid. The girl must have really expected some sort of pointless, friendly stargazing.

Narrowing her eyes at Takasugi, Kinu tightened her crossed arms.  
"You're such a bastard." Shaking her head, the girl muttered the words under her breath. Takasugi heard her clearly, only finding the attempt at an insult funny. She would regret those words, soon enough. Falling silent, the man smirked. Maybe Kinu forgot she was going to be at his place; meaning she would have to "play" with him accordingly. Though the girl looked delicate, that would only help her so much. It was possible that she had also forgotten the fact that she was dangerously close to being punished. Obviously with the way the discussion with her mother went, that could not be considered punishment. He would show her the consequences.

Once at his apartment, the pair remained quiet. Enough time had passed for Takasugi to decide on the proper method. The man was seated on the balcony, with Kirin in his lap. Occasionally, the kitten would mew, or demand attention. Only half of the time would it be successful. Kinu was seated on the couch, skimming through an old novel; still angry.

Smirking to himself, Takasugi pushed the cat from his lap. When he walked inside, Kinu ignored him. Of course, that was short lived. Takasugi commanded her to stand, and she glared at him before obliging. She would walk into her own punishment. He had taken the time to set a few things on his nightstand. Most likely, she would notice but not think much of it. The man motioned for Kinu to go to the bedroom, and she stared at him through narrowed eyes. Seconds passed, and she turned and started down the hall. Takasugi's expression was far more intense than hers. He appeared to be on the edge of possibly yelling at her, yet far too calm to do so.

The moment the girl reached the bed, she was instructed to lay down. Skeptical of the oddly ominous mood, Kinu shifted her gaze. Takasugi's olive eye continued to bore into her as the man raised his pipe to his lips.  
_"Down." _He repeated in a firm tone. Nervousness crept over Kinu, and she slowly nodded. It was obvious that if she did not listen, whatever was about to happen would probably be worse. The man moved to his nightstand, and opened a small drawer on the side. Metal could be heard, and the sound caused Kinu's heart rate to spike as she crawled to the middle of the bed.  
"Remove your shirt..."  
When the girl remained on her side facing him, Takasugi narrowed his eye at her, still not revealing his intentions. Kinu hesitantly sat up and pulled the fabric over her head, eying the man. The moment she laid back down, Kinu covered her bra as if Takasugi had never seen her before. The man slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, and moved over her. Staring up at his obvious sinister expression, the girl sank into the mattress. Though she was tense, excitement stirred within her.  
"A bastard, huh?" Takasugi raised an eyebrow to the girl, after moments of thick silence. She narrowed her eyes at him before shifting her gaze. So maybe she had hurt his feelings or something? It didn't seem like it. If anything, he appeared to be looking for a reason to "punish" her. The man slowly shifted his weight to his knees, and grabbed her wrists. He knew Kinu had most likely never experienced anything like what he was about to do to her. As Takasugi moved her hands over her head, he leaned into her. He placed his lips beside her ear; murmuring.  
"Tell me if I go too far..."  
The moment the words escaped him, metal snapped around Kinu's wrist. Frowning, the girl looked up, only to find herself being handcuffed to the bars of the headboard. Takasugi purposely made the cuff over her already sore wrist too tight for comfort. Wide-eyed, Kinu stared at the plain white ceiling as Takasugi continued.  
"The safe word is _'Vanilla'_..."

* * *

**A/N: Ooohh, now we're getting to the good stuff.**  
**Idk why, but I feel like the slightly warning, yet sweetly considerate lines would make anybody want to sleep with Taka Lol**

**Zura's girl- Don't worry, apparently I'm capable of thinking like Takasugi as well. That has to be some sort of horrible omen about how I could turn into a twisted sociopath at any given moment, or a wonderful sign that means I can understand twisted sociopaths. Lol. Sounds like a Win-Win situation. The trust does seem to spark some odd sort of indirect yet obvious protective tendencies. *Nod*  
**

**Thank you all for your comments :) **


	58. It's All Fun and Games Until

Seconds after the cuffs were tightened, Takasugi leaned up to study Kinu's reaction. Obvious surprise played on her features; earning an amused smirk from the man. She peered back up at the handcuffs, and pulled against them as if to see if she could break free. Of course, that was impossible, and once she realized that, she gazed back up at Takasugi.  
"What the hell are you-"  
"Did I ask you to speak?" Takasugi interrupted, still wearing a smug smirk. Nervously frowning, Kinu watched as the man moved between her legs. Never before had she thought that she would be put in such a position. As Takasugi moved, Kinu kicked him on his shoulder, still frowning. Barely nudged off balance, the man instinctively raised his arm as if he was expecting another blow. A low snicker sounded, and the man grabbed her ankle. He continued to chuckle, even going to far as to place a hand over his mouth.

Unsure of what to think, Kinu awkwardly watched the man as he tried to control his (apparently) overactive humor.  
"Now now, _Kitten_, calm down and endure your punishment..." Playfully smirking at the girl's puzzlement, Takasugi placed her ankle on his shoulder. He leaned into Kinu, who was still tugging at her handcuffs, and snickered once more.  
"What are you expecting? You think I'm going to violate you?"

The man's amused tone furthered Kinu's nervousness. Her gaze shifted from his olive eye as hands started to skim over her body. Takasugi could feel her heart pounding against his fingertips when he reached the girl's bra. It was obvious that he would get no answer. Shaking his head, the man managed to contain another laugh.  
"Only when you beg me to..." The murmured words did not help Kinu relax. At all. Now her concern was not being taken advantage of, it was being teased to an early grave. If that wasn't bad enough, Takasugi was already enjoying himself. She would not beg. Not a chance in hell. That didn't even make sense.

But it started to make a _little_ sense when Takasugi unbuttoned her jeans, and tightly gripped the waistband. The man pulled said jeans off the girl, and tossed them to the floor. His nails barely traced up Kinu's side, and she squirmed at the slightly ticklish sensation.  
"So you think I'm a bastard, huh?" Takasugi smirked, earning a defiant glare through narrowed eyes.  
"We'll have to see about that..." The man's expression widened and excitement flickered through his eye as he reached under Kinu and unhooked her bra. Knowing that she could not do anything about it if she wanted, the girl barely tried to nudged him back with her leg. The pressure on his shoulder did no good when it came to swaying the man. Instead, he pushed Kinu's bra to the handcuffs, and reached to his nightstand.

She watched as he pulled a small cube of ice from a glass and teasingly placed it on his tongue. It became apparent that he was moving slowly for a reason. That Takasugi was taking time to get her nervous, speaking to reassure her, and making her wait to use anxiousness as a tool. Even though she had him figured out, Kinu couldn't help but fall into his trap. Who wouldn't be nervous when handcuffs were involved? And when he takes care to flaunt the fact that he was "warming up" a piece of ice with his tongue, that only made it more nerve-wracking.

The man slowly leaned into her, and placed his lips just under her collarbone. When the ice touched her skin, Kinu almost jumped at the undesirable cold. Nevertheless, when accompanied with Takasugi's warm tongue, the sensation was far more welcomed. He moved to her nipple, and the bit of ice circled around, quickly followed by his warmth. Exhaling, Kinu tried not to move towards him. He needed no encouragement, especially when he discreetly handcuffed her.

Takasugi's free hand moved to her lesser-attention nipple; lightly squeezing, and pinching. The man's teeth tightened around her, earning another moan, which was quickly silenced. Switching sides, Takasugi noticed the obvious defiance. As if Kinu thought that stifling her voice was a way to oppose him. The man moved up her chest, and to her neck; running the ice cube along her skin. as Kinu bit her lip to counteract the horribly tempting mull of sensations, Takasugi lightly nipped her ear.  
"You're only making it harder on yourself..." His breath was cool, yet warm; sending a shiver down her spine. His skin seemed to burn against hers, calming the lingering chill of the ice. Ever so slowly, the man slipped a hand between her thighs to mercilessly taunt her.

The moment he made contact Kinu arched against him, and lost the fight against her voice. Her legs tightened around his, as if she thought she would be able to close them. More than ever, Kinu tugged at the headboard; overwhelmed. The pain from her wrist, lips sliding down her body, and the hand against her was too much to endure at once. The girl managed to moan the word "no", and Takasugi glanced up at her. He slipped his tongue across her stomach, and slowly removed the ice.  
"If you _really_ want me to stop, say the word." The teasing tone was met with exactly what he expected; nothing. The man removed his hand, and slid the ice down Kinu's stomach. The girl continued to try to wiggle away, as Takasugi dragged the ice up the inside of her thigh. She almost knew what would happen next, yet didn't quite believe her own guess. The man slipped the frozen temptation past her fabric prison, and swirled it around her clit. Crying out, Kinu tried to close her legs once more, but Takasugi pinned her knee to the bed.

"Would you let a bastard do this to you?"  
Pleasure was derived from the high-pitched protesting groan that was her response. Smirking, the man lowered himself to Kinu's thigh. He flicked his tongue up her leg, restraining the girl from raising from the mattress. When he bit down, Kinu's moans were interrupted by a light gasp, which grew into more pants of desire.  
"Don't cum..." The man moved up her body, leaving a trail of bite marks in his wake. Once the man reached her hips, he pushed the ice cube inside of Kinu, and focused his attention on her clit. Excitement stirred within him at the sound of his name. He felt himself throb in anticipation, yet fought his own desire. The girl's voice betrayed her; signaling her end.

"Please-"  
Kinu begged, and Takasugi lightly tightened his fingers around the girl's clit.  
"Hm?" His taunt was met with an echo of her request, which lacked detail. It was obvious that the ice was painful, and Takasugi expected Kinu to use the word, yet she maintained herself, asking for something else. Apparently at some point during his fun, Kinu had completely lost herself. The girl's pleading was clearly for more, and Takasugi felt his pulse increase. He carelessly pulled the girl's panties off, earning another breathless cry as his nails scraped her thighs. The man flicked his tongue over her middle; wrapping his arms around the back of Kinu's thighs to hold her in place. The chill of the ice remained, only to fade with the contact of the man's mouth. When he scraped his teeth over Kinu's button, she furiously squirmed and groaned.  
"I- I can't-"

Moving away before she could achieve her release, Takasugi crawled back up her body, opting to bite and suck a few choice locations on the way. The man reached under the pillow Kinu's head rested on, smirking at her helpless expression of flushed, blind desire. He had not even had to try too hard and she had completely forgotten her anger. It was obvious that she craved his touch, demonstrated the way her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"I could do anything to you right now, and there would be nothing you could do about it..." A smoldering tone carried the words, and furthered the girl's excitement. She attempted to kiss him, yet he pushed her back to the bed. His hardness pressed against her, seeming to be miles away through his pants.  
"Shinsuke- Don't-"  
Hushing the girl, Takasugi pulled the key from the pillow, and slowly unhooked her hands. She lowered her arms, and gazed up at Takasugi as he pushed the handcuffs towards his nightstand. The girl pulled her bra from around her wrists and allowed it to fall to the floor.  
"Do you know what it's time for?" The man asked, donning a suggestive grin.  
Shifting her gaze, Kinu moved from under his palm, and leaned up. When her lips were mere centimeters away, Takasugi's smirk widened.

_"Sleep." _He murmured, and shock consumed the girl.  
"Wh-"  
"Sleep." Moving to his side of the bed, Takasugi repeated the word, internally laughing at the mix of disappointment, and disbelief. Kinu grabbed his arm, and pulled him back, pleading with her eyes.  
"But you're- You want to, and you just spent so long-"  
"Teasing you? Yes, that's exactly what I was doing, good job." Pulling away from the girl, Takasugi flipped his light off, and moved under the covers. Though he was indeed aroused, Kinu would have to suffer. The girl remained in place, frowning at his back, and unsure of what to do. Seconds passed, and she inched towards his side.  
"Shinsuke..." Her voice was small, and urgent. Desperation surrounded the tone, furthering Takasugi's amusement. When she tugged at his shoulder, and forced him to roll over, the man smirked up at her. Leaning up on his elbow, Takasugi fixed his eye on the girl's dark silhouette. She wanted to ask him for more, yet did not seem to know how. Instead, Kinu crawled over him, and started tugging at his belt.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man asked, still wearing his amused expression. Kinu didn't bother to look up at him. She focused on removing his pants, and once the belt and button was undone, she tugged them down.  
"You never sleep with these on..." She murmured, trying to make herself less apparent. Of course, that didn't work. When Takasugi grabbed his pipe and lit the tobacco, Kinu glanced at him, silently cursing his nonchalant demeanor, as well as the fact that he had so easily bested her. The girl pulled his boxers down, ignoring the man's overly confident smirk.

The moment he was revealed, Kinu found him fully ready to begin, yet decided that two could play his game. Takasugi studied the girl's spiteful glare, as he took a drag from his pipe. She took him into her mouth, and the smoke escaped the man in a low groan. His hand moved to the back of her head, working to increase the girl's pace and depth. Much to his surprise, Kinu offered no resistance, even when he knew he had reached her limit. The girl flicked her tongue over the man's skin and circled him. Before he knew it, he found himself bucking towards her, hoping to reach his release. Tightening his jaw, Takasugi set his pipe on the nightstand. The man leaned back, pushing Kinu down over himself once more.

When the girl pulled away from him, and placed her lips on his abs he groaned in protest. What she was doing was not the question. Neither was "Why", but even if he wanted to ask, he would lack the composure to do so. Kinu lightly ran her fingertips up his thigh, stopping only to wrap a hand around him. The girl kissed her way to his neck, and lightly bit down; ignoring the hands wandering up her thighs.  
"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Kinu murmured, before tracing her tongue around the man's ear, and moving to his throat. He managed a gruff "Hm?", which curled her lips with victory.

_"Absolutely nothing." _

Successfully teased to the point of no return, Takasugi clenched his teeth. Kinu started to move away from him, but he tightened his grasp on her hips and pulled her back. For a split second, the man thought to grab a condom, but the intensity of the moment would be ruined if he stopped to do so. Huh. He still had a few of those morning after pills. Without hesitation, Takasugi positioned the girl, and himself. She barely managed to start with a protest before her voice was cut off with a sharp cry of pain. Takasugi had forced the girl over himself, and mercilessly moved her as he pleased. Leaning onto the man's chest, Kinu tried to keep up with his rhythm. Though she grew accustomed to her "power position" Takasugi refused to let her have full control.

Almost out of nowhere, claws against fabric could be heard. Freezing, the pair turned to gaze at the source of the noise. Kirin had clawed his way up the bed, and sat on the edge, staring at them. Silence filled the room as they awkwardly stared at the kitten, and it did the same. Leaning up, Takasugi shoved it off of the bed, and urged Kinu to continue. A hand wandered from her thigh to her hair, and she found herself being pulled to the man's lips. When he locked her in place, his free hand moved to her back, firmly pressing into her skin. No warning was given before he rolled on top of her and kicked his pants from around his ankles. Takasugi broke the kiss, allowing Kinu's voice to fill the air as he moved a hand to her thigh. The girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling the man back to her lips as though she couldn't take the short distance. As if they were too far apart, and she needed his contact.

Sinking into the kiss, Takasugi slowed his pace. He placed his hands on either side of Kinu before lowering himself to his elbows. The girl wrapped a leg around one of his, and he found himself halting as her tongue softly grazed his own. Slipping a hand behind her neck, Takasugi deepened the kiss, and groaned. This didn't make sense. For him to literally stop and choose a softer form of intimacy instead of indulging in her warmth was too confusing to process. What did it mean? And as much as he wanted to pull away, he found himself unable to. Tilting his head Takasugi softly bit the girl's lower lip. An almost inaudible moan met him, and he pulled Kinu up. The girl supported herself on her elbows and Takasugi guided her jaw up, to maintain the contact. When Kinu nibbled his lower lip, the man throbbed, and started to slowly move again.

Breaking the kiss, he snaked his arm around her back and pulled her against himself. Though Kinu tried to pull him back, he refused. His skin burned against hers, as their bodies effortlessly slipped across one another. The man's motions roughened and he managed to growl into her ear.  
_"Don't do it..."_

Not understanding Kinu shifted her gaze. Her nails dug into the firm muscles of his back, as she brought her lips to his neck. The moment the girl bit down, Takasugi shoved her back to the bed. He leaned away, and grabbed her hips, slamming into her. As Kinu cried out, and writhed in the combined pain and ecstasy, Takasugi moved his thumb to her clit. It became apparent that the girl's limit was just a breath away. She clenched the covers around her, and Takasugi felt his own end drawing near. Only trying to contain himself until she finished, the man dug his nails into her hip. The pained groan only succeeded in furthering his own lust, as he slowed to pace himself. Mercilessly playing with her button, Takasugi felt the girl tighten around him. He cut off a low moan, as Kinu's muscles tensed. With one quick thrust, he had her where he wanted, and could complete himself. The man grabbed hold of her hips once more, driving himself as deep as he could.

In a matter of seconds, he joined Kinu in her chorus and bliss washed over him. Once his momentary intoxication passed, Takasugi knew she expected him to lay down with her. But she was getting too vulnerable. It was more than he could process, and he had no intention of attempting to do so. He didn't want to know why she needed him so badly. Nor did he want to rationalize why he felt the need to be there, or treat her so... Whatever he was doing. It wasn't that he treated her nicely, yet he was at the same time. Instead of falling beside her, the man moved to his feet and left the room.

Frowning, Kinu leaned up and peered after him. Of course, he returned within minutes, with water and another pill, but even after that, he avoided her gaze. She still didn't know what he meant by 'Don't do it'. It was obvious that he had intentionally made her cum, so her mind completely blanked when it came to finding the answer to his seemingly random statement. After she took the pill, Takasugi remained silent. Kirin climbed back on the bed, and the man turned over. Thoroughly confused, Kinu did the same, wondering if she had done something wrong. She maintained her distance, trying to make sense of the sudden cold shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Yayy spicy scenes. Gosh, how did they manage to take almost 3k words to do all of that? Perverts. Aaannd Takasugi pulled away. Yeah. Why do you think he did? Hmm, I honestly didn't expect him to, but then he was like "whoa, wtf" and just did it anyway. -_-; Hopeless.  
I'm glad I could make you laugh with my odd sense of humor in the last chapter , lol, and your comments always make me grin :)  
The lovely Noniebee (****__****4352183**) helped with some ideas and dialogue in this chapter; she's an amazing writer, with an awesome sense of humor! Check out her stories :)  


**Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this (somehow purely smut) chapter!**


	59. Friendship

When morning arrived, Takasugi's alarm woke him from a deep slumber. He had stayed on his side of the bed with his back to Kinu the entire night. After silencing the chime with a heavy hand, the man lazily turned over. Whether it was a surprise or not he was unsure, but Kinu was gone. He would have chalked it up to the shower, but the fact that the girl's clothes had been gathered, and her side of the bed was neat spoke loudly enough. Maybe it was for the best.

Pushing himself up, Takasugi glanced at the kitten curled up at the foot of the bed. It was awake, yet chose to remain in a dormant position. Apparently it had grown accustomed to the alarm clock. Sighing Takasugi ran a hand through his hair. He refrained from contemplating the girl's unspoken departure, or the reasoning behind it. Probably because it was his fault this time, but still; not thinking about it.

The man took a shower, and got dressed as per usual. He enjoyed his morning coffee in silence, still fighting to keep his thoughts away from Kinu's whereabouts, and why she would leave. That girl knew he didn't like when she did, even though she had only managed to be successful once. While it was true that he had been a bit cold to her, she deserved it. Kinu had tried to engage his emotions, and that was strictly prohibited. Of course, he did not feel anything for her. Why would he? If she expected some sort of love story, or romantic pursuit, she was wrong. He would not give chase. Especially after that kiss. It was completely different from their usual fun. Normally, their interactions seemed to stem from lust, or... Some other kind of lust. This time it wasn't the same. There was some sort of passion or emotion that just... Wasn't natural.

Glancing at Kirin's red food bowl, Takasugi found it nearly full. Kinu must have fed the cat before she left. As he rinsed his coffee cup, a low sigh escaped the man. Hadn't he just told himself not to think about that girl? And here he was, analyzing and definitely thinking. Mentally scolding himself, Takasugi left the kitchen to retrieve his briefcase. Without a second thought, he left for work.

* * *

"Sougo-Kun, have you already been asked to the festival?"

After a majority of the night was spent contemplating Takasugi's odd command, Kinu reached one conclusion. She did not want to even think the word, yet assumed he was referring to infatuation. The entirety of her stay, the girl found herself feeling more alone then she could recall ever feeling in the past. When they had finished, Takasugi had simply turned his back to her. The man never turned to face her. In the past, she had woken up to him dragging her closer, or at least leaning towards her. Though the thought alone was enough to make the girl nervous, she resolved to do one thing; keep her distance. It would not be that hard to avoid him. She would just have to use simple, nice words in her creative writing class. That and revert to the day she had first spoken to the man. To completely forget a majority of her time at Gintama high, which only sounded harder than it really was. When it really came down to it, Kinu was a pro at these things. Well, the not talking part, at least.

Turning to gaze at Kinu from his locker, Sougo shook his head. A slight smile played on his lips as he closed the metal door. Kinu was leaning on the lockers beside him, donning no expression whatsoever.  
"Why? Are you going to ask me?" The boy questioned, all-too-knowingly, and Kinu nodded. Sougo leaned on the lockers as well, not responding. Silence ensued. A slightly comfortable quiet, in which both parties stared at one another, thinking the other would look away. Seconds later, Sougo smiled. His eyes closed and he nodded.  
"Okay."

Surprise rippled throughout Kinu, and her brow furrowed. That was unexpected. Maybe Kondo was hinting at something that Kinu didn't get? Sougo started to remove his over shirt, further confusing the girl. Wait, why was he stripping? Had he misunderstood her? Before she could ask, he playfully draped said shirt over one of her shoulders. When Kinu frowned down at it, Sougo reached into his pocket and produced a small box.

"Have you ever gone to a festival with a date before? It's the custom here."

Oh that made sense. Now that he mentioned it, Kinu had noticed girls wearing the guy's uniform shirts. She hadn't really thought much of it at the time. And date? Had she asked him on a date? This made no sense to her. When did it become a date? Murmuring a small thanks, Kinu watched as the sandy-haired boy offered her a small Phillips screwdriver bit.

"Let's play."

Nodding, Kinu followed Sougo down the hallway. They had about an hour before class started; they could set up some death traps in the mean time.

Once class had started, Ginpachi walked into the room, only to have the door fall off of the hinges. Hijikata sat in his chair, and it crashed to the ground, suddenly unable to hold his weight. The only people who knew why were Sougo and Kinu, and they exchanged devious smirks as their pranks unfolded. Otae's desk fell apart (because Sougo insisted they punish her). Kagura's desk and seat was a pile of metal bars, plastic, and wood in the corner, and Kyubei's desk had been slightly readjusted; just enough to cause future back pain. Mission accomplished.

"Jeeze, there must be some angry girls this week. Must be over the festival and dates... I don't know why someone would pick on Kagura though, she didn't ask anybody out."

Turning to gaze at Matako, Kinu shrugged.  
"Hm. Well, there's just some mean people out there..." The girl focused on the people beyond the blonde, and she caught sight of Kondo. He was grinning at her, discreetly (very obviously) flashing the girl a thumbs up.

* * *

As Takasugi sorted through a few files the door to his office opened. The man glanced up, pleasantly surprised by his visitor.  
"_Finally! _What took you so long?"

"I told you the teacher was pregnant. I had to sub until she could work again."

Sighing, Takasugi nodded. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his pipe from his desk. His old friend sat down in one of the chairs across from him, calmly watching the man smoke. Though many people would be intimidated by not knowing where the man was looking, Takasugi was used to it. Sunglasses seemed to be glued to Kawakami's face.

"How was your night Shinsuke?"  
Shaking his head, Takasugi thoughtfully ran a hand through his hair.  
"Eh... It was... Ugh... Horrible?"

Kawakami's brow furrowed and the man tilted his head. It was clear that he was seeking details, but Takasugi did not want to divulge the odd... Scene? While Kawakami was away, Takasugi had hinted at meeting somebody. He had even taken a few nights to rant about the annoying girl, yet never told Kawakami who it was or how they met. The most Kawakami knew was that he had been left a note after a woman stayed the night, and the same one was going to stay with him again. Of course, Takasugi had kept contact with his friend, how could he not? Mere minutes after he hung up on Ginpachi, Kawakami had called Takasugi. Honestly, Takasugi didn't know how Kawakami used the phone... He never took his headphones off.

"Horrible?" Kawakami pressed, and another low sigh escaped Takasugi.  
"How long do you have?" The one-eyed man asked, obviously upset. At least, Kawakami could tell he was upset. Most likely, everybody else would mistake him for incredibly angry, but that was definitely his "I have feelings and I don't know what to do with them" face. The obvious answer to that expression was "Well go stick those feelings in a feeling hole and you'll feel better" but apparently, that hadn't worked the night before.

Time was spent explaining his encounters with Kinu, and her family to Kawakami. Of course, Takasugi did so with very little hint at caring. If anything he seemed annoyed by it all, but Kawakami remained silent the whole time. How ironic. For a counselor to be counseled in his own office.

"So... You like the same books... You drowned her, I dare say... You did a house check... Punched her father, and her mother was _happy? _Then she stayed with you and you two... Got close. Uh, you kept getting close, and joined her family, which includes _Ginpachi _for father's day... You helped her hide a body... Uh, slept with her, and it wasn't black mail for hiding the body, right Shinsuke?"

_"No!" _Takasugi snapped, scowling at his friend. Kawakami nodded, and crossed his arms.  
"Her mother thinks you're together... Sort of... And is okay with it? And you slept with her again... And you have a kitten?"

Nodding, Takasugi sighed as if hearing that recap exhausted him.  
"I leave for two months and you became a pedophile, I dare say."  
"Bansai!" The one-eyed man's exclamation earned a slight chuckle from Kawakami, and the man shook his head to signal that he was joking.  
"And sixteen is legal here. This isn't America... And she's seventeen." Still glaring at his friend, Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips. Kawakami nodded, and a smirk curled his lips.  
"Not when you work at a school, I dare say." The man stated, chuckling at the annoyed expression Takasugi flashed him. Moments of silence passed, and Kawakami finally decided to skip over the teasing. For now.

"So what's the problem?" The man asked only to receive a slight shrug. Apparently, Takasugi was too confused to know what the problem was. He just knew that one existed.  
"Well... How can I explain it..? Last night, we were in the middle of... Well, you know, and she kissed me."

Frowning, Kawakami placed a hand to his chin.  
"Erm... Shinsuke... If you were doing things... I don't think a kiss should bother you..."  
Takasugi fixed his eye on his friend, glaring daggers at his blank expression. The two awkwardly held eye contact, and Takasugi scowled.  
"Not like that! Not just a regular, 'hey were engaging in indecent activities, let me kiss you' kiss!"  
Kawakami raised an eyebrow, and slightly leaned towards Takasugi. The man silently waited for the definition of this apparently _"devastating" _kiss. Takasugi slowly turned to his computer, obviously pretending that he had something important to do. Though he maintained his serious expression and glared at the computer screen, clicking his mouse and being generally irritated, Kawakami knew that there was more to the story than what he had heard.

At some point or another, Takasugi had definitely left out some details. If anything the most detail Kawakami had receive was about how annoying the girl's father was. Silence filled the room, and Kawakami continued to watch Takasugi. Leaning back in his chair, Kawakami placed his elbows on the arm rests.

"Shinsuke..."  
No response. Takasugi was too busy; pretending not to hear him. When Kawakami repeated his name, the one-eyed man grudgingly glanced at him, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. Even so, that's what friends are for.

"What was wrong with the kiss?"  
Pausing Takasugi shifted his gaze.  
"I don't know... It was just weird. Stupid, really... It's nothing."  
Offering no more details, Takasugi grabbed a pen and started to tap it against his desk. Kawakami slowly nodded, before looking away.  
"Was it emotional? Is that it?" The question caused Takasugi to increase the pace and force on the end of the writing device in his hand, and he murmured something too low for Kawakami to hear. It looked like "I don't want to talk about it", but that was just a speculation.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaayy, Kawakami! :D**  
**(I love Bansai for some reason. He's freaking awesome.)  
Zura's Girl- Once again, you did an awesome job of figuring Takasugi out LOL That line confused a lot of people, I even got messages asking me to explain. As for the birth control, I was actually planning on Kinu getting some, but that bit about Matako would be really interesting, and might just have to happen now, Lol. Just so Matako can be like "Hmmm... Wtf? Sougo? Erm..." Awkward conversation ensues! Haha.**

**Special thanks to NonieBee (4352183) for helping me out with some funny tidbits and lines here. She's awesome, check out her stories!  
**


	60. (Chosen) Family Time

At the end of the day, all prepared for club meetings. Teachers rejoiced to go home (those of which were permitted to), and the hall quickly filled with students. Takasugi had spent the whole day talking to Kawakami. With nothing else to do, the men exited his office. As Takasugi locked the door, his friend spoke.  
"Erm... Shinsuke, couldn't you pick one that isn't in a relationship?"

Frowning, Takasugi glanced at the man. He rolled his eye, not bothering to try to find what he was looking at.  
"Relationship? What are you talking about? I haven't shown you what she looks like."  
"Uhh, well, that's her over there, talking to that boy, I dare say."

Sighing, Takasugi rolled his eye. Yeah right. _Kinu_ talking to boys? No, better yet, Kinu _talking_? The one eyed man finished with the lock, only to realize he had forgotten his pipe. How the heck did he do that? As he started to unlock the door he had just locked, he shook his head.  
"She doesn't talk to anybody."  
"Erm... Well... She's definitely talking to that boy, and wearing his jacket..." Kawakami stated, crossing his arms. Once the door opened, Takasugi glanced back, only to find his friend right. Kinu was definitely talking to a boy, and wearing his over shirt. Sougo, to be exact. The girl closed her locker, and turned to face the sandy-haired boy; talking as if she was comfortable.

"It's a funny book. Well, if you can find torture chambers funny... Really, you should read it, there's one scene where they start to saw his leg off, only to find it's a prosthetic." The girl stopped to snicker before continuing. "And then they beat him with it..." Her voice grew into a chuckle, and Sougo seemed to laugh. How dare she talk to somebody about a book Takasugi would be far more qualified to discuss? He had read _"The Verdict" _a million times, why didn't she joke about the torture scenes with him too? _He_ thought it was funny when they pulled the main character's tooth out. He laughed when the guy's foot got run over because he was standing too close to a car.

"She's cute, I dare say."  
Narrowing his eye at Kawakami, Takasugi shook his head.  
"How do you know that's her? That could be some random creep from any school."  
Kawakami peered down at Takasugi, and raised an eyebrow. The two stared at one another, Takasugi glaring, and Kawakami maintaining a moderately blank expression.

"Shinsuke... You've been complaining about her all day. I probably know her better than I know you, I dare say. Her tune is full of screaming agony, as well as a strong rhythm, and a slow tempo, which maintains a concupiscent undertone..."

The words earned a curious frown from the one-eyed man, and Kawakami smirked.  
"A perfect match to your silence, I daresay."  
Tightening his grasp on the door handle, Takasugi tried to scowl, but found his expression fall into a smoldering, resentful glare.  
"... Shut up." When Kawakami started to chuckle, Takasugi walked back into his office.  
_"And bring her in here." _The man added, only strengthening his friend's victorious snickering.

As Kinu talked to Sougo, a tall man in a blue button up approached her. She glanced at him as he stopped by her side and stared down at Sougo. Sougo gazed back at the man with ridiculously large headphones, and silence fell over the group.  
"Oi."  
Peering up at the man, Kinu raised an eyebrow. She couldn't even tell if he was looking at her. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes, giving him an oddly distant aura.  
"Guidance counselor's office." The man stated, and Kinu slowly nodded. She glanced at Sougo, only to find the boy curiously staring at the tall man.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Kinu murmured, and Sougo nodded, before offering a small wave. The boy's blank expression faded into a dully cheerful smile.  
"Mm, later."

All turned to go their separate ways, well, minus Kinu and Kawakami. Okay, Sougo went his own way as the pair walked back to Takasugi's office. The moment they entered, Kinu found the one-eyed man to be in a notably foul mood. Well, not like _that_ was new. Kinu walked to the man's desk, and the tall man behind her closed the door. As she studied the new man, and Takasugi's sour expression, Kinu pulled a box of pocky from her bag. She casually sat on Takasugi's desk, donning a blank expression.

Kawakami walked to her side, and Takasugi remained in his seat, silently seething. The two idiots on the other side of his desk were studying one another. Sighing, Takasugi decided to be the first to speak.  
"Bansai, this is Kinu. Kinu, Bansai- Uh, Kawakami-Sensei."

Still blankly staring at each other, the two silently nodded. Moments passed, and neither moved or spoke.  
"What- That's it?" Takasugi asked, only to receive no answer.

Unsure of whether this was awkward or not, the one-eyed man raised his pipe to his lips, watching the pair watch each other. Kinu was shorter than Takasugi, so compared to Kawakami she seemed even more delicate. Sort of like a gloomy doll, fixed into a blank staring competition. Nether moved. The girl had even stopped eating her pocky; simply held it centimeters away from her lips. Kawakami towered over her, wearing an equally blank expression, and fit to be a statue. The man stood completely strait, with his hands tucked into his pockets, gazing down at Kinu. Thoroughly confused, Takasugi took another drag of his tobacco, and observed the pair as if it was some sort of wild life special. The first encounter of two equally rare creatures, both taking extra caution and thoroughly sizing the other up.

"... Nice hair." Kawakami stated in a monotone. Kinu took a few seconds to respond, continuing to study the man.  
"Yours too..."  
Both parties nodded, and murmured the same thing.  
"Thanks..."  
Well, that was... Slightly interesting, yet boring

Kinu snapped her pocky stick in half and Kawakami raised his eyebrow. Together, the pair turned to gaze at Takasugi, both looking to him to speak, or start some sort of conversation. Wow, this was incredibly hopeless. He should have expected as much, though. Shifting his attention to Kinu, Takasugi tried to suppress his scowl.  
_"What _are you wearing?"  
The girl glanced down at Sougo's over shirt and held her arms out, as if she had no idea when it had mysteriously slipped over her arms and partially buttoned itself. Shrugging, Kinu snapped another pocky stick in half. An irritated sigh parted Takasugi's lips, and he shook his head. That girl knew exactly what she was doing. She had done this on purpose and he just knew it.  
"_Well, _if you _somehow, mysteriously_ managed to _smother yourself _in _social acceptance_-"  
"Shinsuke..." Kawakami interrupted, donning a furrowed brow. Kinu peered up at the man and tilted her head.  
"Well, you're going to festival with Matako." The girl murmured, offering a pocky stick to Kawakami. The man accepted it, and studied the stick before eating it.

Takasugi tightened his jaw, glaring at the pair. Well, at least they were getting along in their own, silent, creepy language. If he didn't know any better, he would think they had just skipped to best friends. Kinu doesn't just offer her pocky to anyone.

"I'm going to work." The girl stated, pushing herself from Takasugi's desk. She grabbed her school bag, and started towards the door. While Takasugi silently seethed, Kinu left, and Kawakami sat in one of the chairs across from his friend.  
"Shinsuke, you were about to make her cry, I dare say."  
Narrowing his eye at Kawakami, Takasugi crossed his arms.  
"I _know_ how to _talk_ to my own _girlfriend_."

Raising an eyebrow to Takasugi's words, Kawakami smirked.  
"I thought she was just an annoying student who keeps making you do favors for her, and forces you to engage in-"  
_"Well she's a girl, right?!" _Snapping the words, the one-eyed man took a long drag of his tobacco, and shifted his gaze. Chuckling, Kawakami shook his head. Leave it to Takasugi to slip up, and try to correct himself with his temper. Then stall the conversation by pretending to be in desperate need of nicotine. Yep, nothing had changed during his absence.

* * *

"Every single time... Onii-Chan, what is this?" Pulling her head out of the cluttered refrigerator, Kinu turned to face Ginpachi. She held up an old take out box, and the man shrugged.  
"Moldy." He grinned, and the girl shook her head.  
"How can you live like this? It's a wonder you haven't been crushed by all of this shit... Every time I open the door, I'm scared it's all gonna fall on me..." Barely murmuring the words under her breath, Kinu started throwing everything in the man's refrigerator away. As usual, Ginpachi's apartment was covered in filth. It wasn't bad enough to be deemed uninhabitable, but definitely un-breath-able, and uncomfortable.  
"Open the window..." Kinu commanded, and Ginpachi gazed over at her from his spot on the couch. The man was engulfed in the TV world; paying his weekly maid no mind.

"Huh?" He called, still grinning.

"Open the window, it smells like your feet in here! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend... I can't believe you told Gengai to give me the day off for this!" With a considerably louder voice, Kinu was easily heard. Ginpachi just laughed her off, and waved his hand before actually opening the window as she requested. He placed a fan in the opening; blowing the air out.  
"Well, whose fault is that? You haven't come by in a month! Normally you come at least once a week, these kinds of things build up if you neglect them."

Turning to glare at the man, Kinu crossed her arms.  
"You act like I did all of this. You're so lazy." Sighing, the girl shook her head.  
"Look, separate your dirty clothes, and pile them up for me. Bring all of your clean clothes in here, boxers and all."

It took a moment before Ginpachi agreed. He was too busy watching Ketsuno Ana. Moments passed, and Kinu continued to empty out his refrigerator. The girl had already collected his dirty dishes, and lightly washed them; only to find more in the refrigerator. Of course, she knew it was bound to happen, and hadn't started the dishwasher yet. At the moment, the rubber cleaning gloves apron, and bandana were her best friends. That and the garbage bag, which was quickly growing full.

Half an hour later, one garbage bag turned to three. Ginpachi's refrigerator had been thoroughly scrubbed, only holding a few cartons of strawberry milk and other choice containers of food. The dishes were in the process of being mechanically washed, and Kinu had thrown the man's dirty clothes into the washing machine. The pair sat on the couch, watching TV as Kinu folded Ginpachi's clothes.  
"You never got that grass stain out of this lab coat? It's never going to come out now..." The girl muttered, throwing the lab coat to the side. Ginpachi glanced at her, but before he could say anything, Kinu's eyes widened.  
"Why was that with your clean clothes..?"  
"Oh, I musta thrown it in the clean corner." The man muttered, dismissively waving his hand.

Shaking her head, Kinu stared down at the hardwood beneath her feet. The pile of clothes in front of her somehow grew less inviting, and she sighed. Looked like she was washing the so called clean pile as well. Standing up, the girl pushed the pile of clothes to the laundry cabinet. Ginpachi remained on the couch, as she moved to the bathroom to clean that as well. In a matter of hours, his apartment was as good as new. Kinu had swept, mopped, washed and scrubbed until her fingertips felt as though they would fall off. She had just finished neatly arranging the man's clothes in his drawers, which seemed to always be mysteriously empty whenever she returned. As she girl walked down the hallway, intent on cooking, a delightful aroma filled the air. She quickened her pace, hoping her speculation was correct.

Once in the living room, Kinu had a full view of Ginpachi's kitchen, and the man was chopping vegetables, and simmering beef. When he peered at her over his shoulder, he found the girl smiling. She walked to his side and sat on the counter, staring down at the stove.  
"You think I'd let you clean _and_ cook? I gotta do something, ya know." Laughing at the girl's obvious surprise, Ginpachi stirred the pot of food with his chopsticks. With his newly cleaned kitchen, the man could easily find his cooking utensils again. He cooked a nice meal, which was enjoyed in on the couch in front of the TV.

"So Ki, I've been meaning to ask you..." Though the mood was pleasant, Ginpachi couldn't help but bring the subject up. Kinu curiously gazed at him, holding her bowl in one hand. When he didn't continue, the girl lifted a piece of beef with her chopsticks, expectantly staring at him.

"Well, uh... The other day, I noticed a mark on your uh... Cheek... And neck..."

A slight frown creased the girl's brow, and for once Ginpachi didn't know what to make of the expression. As long as he had known Kinu, the girl was an easy read, but this look was new... Probably because of the traumatic experience. Of course. He had brought up horrible memories of battling a rabid rapist, and now he felt stupid. That had to be a "pained rape victim" face, he just knew it.

Kinu was still staring up at him, frowning. Shaking his head, Ginpachi fixed his gaze on the TV. Silence surrounded the pair, as Kinu continued to stare at him.  
"So, you got Matako that job at the watch shop. I bet the old man is happy to have a new worker." Casually changing the subject, Ginpachi took care to avoid Kinu's gaze. The girl slowly nodded, and shifted her eyes to the TV. News was the only thing Ginpachi seemed to be watching today. Apparently, he wasn't in the mood for cartoons.

"Yeah, I am too... It makes the day pass quickly, you know... Having somebody to talk to."  
A large hand was placed on the girl's head, and she closed one eye as Ginpachi ruffled her hair. The man smiled down at her nodding.  
"I'm proud of you. For actually making a friend, that is. Glad you didn't threaten this one."

Little did he know... Snickering, Kinu shook her head. Ginpachi continued to eat his food, completely avoiding the aforementioned bruises. Relief crept over the girl as she finished her bowl of food. Ginpachi had finished seconds before her, and she took his bowl to wash their dishes, and re-clean the kitchen. Not like he was going to do it.

When the girl returned to the couch, she leaned onto Ginpachi's shoulder, and continued to watch TV. The man remained silent for what seemed to be forever. Finally, the suspense was killing him. He had to know. Turning to Kinu, Ginpachi took a deep breath. The girl leaned up, frowning at his sudden alarmed expression.

"How do you know you're not pregnant?"  
Kinu's jaw immediately dropped, and the girl stared up at him wide eyed.  
"Ah- I'm not-" Shaking her head, she tried to find the right words.  
"Look, after what happened, I know it's hard to think about these things, but I'm here for you Ki." Though he sounded reassuring, Kinu didn't know how to respond.

"It- N- Nothing happened! I didn't- He didn't!" The only thing Kinu managed was indecipherable stutters, which seemed to make Ginpachi more determined to "be there" for her. Kinu was more worried about him knowing about Takasugi to realize what he was really referring to.  
"It's okay, I won't make you say it, but you gotta talk to me Ki. You can cry if you need to..."

"What? Cry?" With no idea of what to think, Kinu stared at the man wide eyed. He still looked as though he was trying to help her in some way, or something. The expression made her even more nervous, especially at the though of him knowing what was going on. The man nodded, and studied her.  
"Yeah... With the stalker... He attacked and-"

"Oh! I- I wasn't raped!"Awkwardly exclaiming the information, Kinu frowned up at Ginpachi. The corners of her lips reached for the floorboards, and worry creased her brow.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, and she pursed her lips.  
"I think I would know if something like that happened!"

Silence filled the room, and Ginpachi stared down at the girl for a moment. He slowly nodded, before offering a tight smile.  
"Good."

That was all he said. As if that wasn't the most awkward, ridiculous conversation for Kinu to have with him, the man turned back to the TV. He continued like nothing was ever said, and Kinu stared down at her hands in her lap. Instead of going home that night, she opted to stay with Ginpachi. Though the man protested, she claimed a side of his bed, and went straight to sleep. Normally, he would sleep in the middle of the bed. No room for Kinu. Rolling his eyes, Ginpachi took the opposite side, and laid down for bed as well. Years had passed since she insisted on staying with him. Usually it would be after a gory movie, but once she started liking the violence, that ended. Not that it was a big deal. His baby sister was always welcome to stay with him. Next time, he would just put two separate sets of sheets on the bed. Just like old times.

* * *

**A/N: Have you noticed that my chapters keep getting longer? Usually, they would be about 1.5k words, now they're almost 3k each time! How did that happen? Oh well, more story for everyone wooo!**

**AL19- Thank you for calling my writing unique, I smiled so hard my cheeks started hurting when I read that. lol. Actually, Kawakami is my favorite Gintama man. They're all ridiculously awesome in their own ways, esp Gin and Hiji, but Kawakami- *Fangirl attack*. I have thought of writing a story for him! :D this started out as a story for him, but I changed my mind before posting. When it comes down to it, I like Kawakami in the 3-Z world cause he plays a guitar and that's amazingly awesome, but then he's so bad ass in the regular world that it's like AHH WHICH ONEE?! Lol. I have two more stories, one Taka, one Kawa that I started but never continued on my computer now. *nods* Hopefully in the future, I can figure out exactly what kind of story to make for Bansai, (I've got an idea now, but I liked my last one too). As for the other stories I started, they're both really interesting, just didn't make it. **

**Special thanks to NonieBee (4352183) for helping me out with interactions here. She's awesome, check out her stories!**


	61. Embarrassment

A seemingly natural proposition to go shopping arose as Kinu and Matako sat in their home class. Ginpachi was getting some extra sleep in, leaning onto his desk as students filled the room. Seconds passed, and Kinu did nothing but stare at Matako, unsure of whether she should frown or smile. This resulted in an odd combination of the two; a furrowed brow, and indecisive curl of the girl's lips.

"What? Why are you making that face?" Matako turned to peer at the girl, vertically pinning her nail file to the desk and twirling it around with a single finger.  
"Shopping?" Kinu echoed, and the blonde nodded.  
"Yeah, Gengai just paid me yesterday, and it was more than I expected. We should plan what we're going to wear! Oh, what about matching purses? Or do you already know what you're wearing?"

Kinu blankly stared at the raised eyebrow, which seemed to be casually demanding an answer. Shifting her gaze, the girl slowly shook her head.  
"Uh, no... Well, I have a yellow yukata... It's got uh... Flowers... On it..."

The hesitantly murmured words earned an amused frown from Matako. Shaking her head, the blonde snickered.  
"Yellow? Really? At night? No, you can't wear that... Are you _trying_ to look like a lonely old lady who does nothing but talk about the golden years?" Glancing at Kinu, Matako found a withering expression on the girl. Okay, maybe she couldn't handle something like that because she had next to no fashion sense. All the girl ever wore was her uniform, and black. Shaking her head once more, the blonde slightly squinted her eyes. Kinu's head fell on the desk, and Matako couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, don't die yet! You should at least pick out a cute yukata! Listen, we can take Sarutobi, and you can help her pick out something Ginpachi-Sensei would like! She's really good with hair, and I can do your makeup!" Though she smiled, Kinu seemed to be disintegrating before her eyes. The girl barely turned to her, donning an expression that portrayed the weight of the world.  
"Makeup?" The girl barely whispered, and Matako found herself doubling over. The blonde gripped her stomach, and placed a hand over her mouth, not trying to reveal how ridiculous Kinu looked at the moment. Despite her efforts, she laughed until she could barely breathe. Kinu was more clueless than she thought.

* * *

When class ended, Matako had come up with a plan. Since Kinu obviously liked Sougo when they first met, and seemed to get along with him well, he could be a wonderful tool. Without a doubt, Kinu would wear a yukata and shop with her if Sougo told her she would look good in one. Trying to remember where his locker was, Matako twirled her side ponytail around one of her fingers. The girl was chewing a piece of gum as if it was the last source of nutrients on the face of the earth, and rested her free hand in the bend of her elbow.  
"Uh... They're accepting applications to play the music... I think I'm going to-"  
"Play the music? You?" Turning to face Kinu, Matako stopped. The gloomy girl shifted her gaze and slowly nodded.  
"Well... I was in band in my old school, and paid for lessons for five years... I can play th-"  
"Oh come on, don't try to get out of this! I know you're just trying to hide in a crowd of people!" Chuckling, Matako cut Kinu off. She was not escaping this. Slowly nodding, Kinu shifted her gaze. They probably would not want foreign music anyway.

Matako led Kinu around the halls until she found who she was looking for. Sougo; standing in the middle of Kondo and Hijikata. When the blonde glanced back, Kinu was no less than two meters behind her, barely walking at all. The girl seemed to be in Lala Land. Quickly moving behind Kinu, Matako decided to give her a little push. Literally. The blonde placed her hands on Kinu's back and forced her up to Sougo's group. When she realized what was happening, Kinu panicked. It was obvious in her wide-eyed expression, which only made her appear to be more infatuated with Sougo.

The discipline committee leaders nonchalantly watched the girls, as if this was natural in some way. Kondo grinned and waved at Kinu as she stopped in the middle of the boys. Barely any space was left between her and Sougo, triggering an intense wave of social anxiety. Kinu found herself doing nothing but hiding behind her bangs, and twiddling her forefingers in front of herself. Sougo seemed a bit surprised by her approach, yet barely smiled nonetheless. Hijikata watched on with a frown, from his spot against the lockers.

Silence ensued. Matako had expected Kinu to at least greet Sougo, or the other way around. Now his group was doing nothing but staring at Kinu as she awkwardly fidgeted with a lowered head.  
"Sougo-Kun~" Taking the initiative, Matako stepped to Kinu's side, smiling. The blonde placed a hand on Kinu's shoulder, as if signaling for her to "get it together".  
"Hm?" The boy asked shifting his gaze to the blond.  
"Don't you think Ki-Chan would look pretty in a yukata? I wanted to take her shopping, but she doesn't want to... Maybe if you told her it would look nice, she'll come with me. So what do you think?"

Shifting his gaze to Kinu, Sougo allowed his expression to fall. He stared at the girl, as she awkwardly gazed at her fingers.  
"Oh, a yukata? For Sougo, here?!" Kondo chimed in, grinning as if there was no tomorrow. He placed a hand on Sougo's shoulder and started to laugh. Loudly. That only made Kinu more uncomfortable.  
"That's such a good idea! She should definitely wear a yukata! Maybe you can take Otae-Chan too! She would look perfect in anything she wore, but if she picked a yukata out just for me I would-" The boy's words were cut off with a flying foot to the face. He cried out in a combination of surprise and pain as his beloved Otae kicked him to the ground. The girl landed on her feet, obviously annoyed, yet grinning.  
"I told you, I'm going with Kyubei!" The girl stated, still wearing her alarming smile. Kyubei walked to her side, and stared down at Kondo.  
"Tae-Chan... You should have kicked his forehead... If his nose is really broken, he won't take any good pictures at the festival..." The girl with the eye patch observed, and Otae waved the words off.  
"Now, now, Kyubei, he'll be fine. Let's get to class." The girls nodded, and walked down the hall, leaving Kondo to drown in a puddle of his own blood. Most likely, his nose was not injured. The blood was from seeing up Otae's skirt as he kicked him.

Staring at the dazed boy with slightly wide eyes, Kinu frowned. Well that was unexpected. Everybody but Sougo was donning the same expression. Sougo was actually smiling at Kinu. His eyes were closed, yet his smile was small.  
"A yukata would be cute on you." The boy stated, and Kinu shifted her attention to him. Well, look at that. It was possible for Kinu to be more surprised than she already was. She shifted her gaze, unsure of what to say, or if he was being honest. Sougo patted her head, as if he approved of her trying to look good for him, and Matako slyly grinned.

"Great!" The blonde cheered, as Sougo tilted his head. He curiously peered at Matako as she grabbed Kinu and ran off with her. How entertaining. Kinu seemed more embarrassed than anything, but with Matako's giddy energy it seemed normal. It was obvious that Kinu would never approach him over something like that on her own; that made it even funnier.

"You wanna help me pick this idiot up?" Hijikata was kneeling on the floor beside Kondo, obviously annoyed. He gazed up at Sougo, scowling.  
"Nah." Stepping over Kondo, Sougo started towards his next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kawakami called Kinu back to Takasugi's office. The girl agreed and glanced over the hallway to make sure Matako wasn't looking at or for her. All day, Matako had been discussing colors and hair with her. Since she had no idea of what to say, Kinu wound up listening the entire conversation. Nail colors, sandal hue, yukata colors, hairstyles; Kinu could not escape. There was no hope.

Kawakami was slightly surprised to see how eager Kinu was to escape the hallway. The girl practically flew into Takasugi's office, still appearing to keep a walking pace. Once inside, she sat on one of the chairs across from Takasugi, and placed a hand on her head. Kawakami closed the door behind them, smirking at the one-eyed man's scowl. Takasugi wore an expression which clearly read "I didn't tell you to bring her in here; I'm giving her the silent treatment as punishment". Walking to the wall beside Takasugi's desk, Kawakami casually crossed his arms. The man leaned back, waiting to see if Takasugi would break his vow to "punish" the girl and speak.  
When he didn't Kawakami decided to do so.  
"You look exhausted, I dare say."  
Snapping her attention to the man, Kinu slowly nodded.  
"Hm... My friend is killing me..." The girl snickered as she spoke, before standing up. She walked to Takasugi's desk, and leaned onto it, facing Kawakami. Takasugi pretended to focus on his computer, glaring at the girl. She was still wearing that over shirt. If he wasn't ignoring her, he would strangle her until she took it off.

"Oh? Killing?" Kawakami asked, and Kinu nodded.  
"The festival... She wants me to go shopping, but... There will probably be a crowd... And I wouldn't know what to get... Well, I know how to shop, I just wouldn't be comfortable..."

Slowly nodding, Kawakami pointed to his glasses.  
"You need some of these, I dare say."  
Kinu raise an eyebrow, thoroughly intrigued.  
"Hn? Do they help?"  
Kawakami nodded, and the girl slowly mirrored his motion.

Grabbing his pipe, Takasugi leaned back in his chair. The dumb girl hadn't even greeted him. How dare she? For her to stand in his office, and talk to Kawakami while ignoring him- _He_ was doing the ignoring, not her! At this rate, she probably wouldn't even know he was punishing her. After taking a drag of his tobacco, Takasugi scowled at the girl. Low, muttered words caught her attention, and she turned to gaze at Takasugi.  
"Hm?"  
He looked as though he wanted to maul her. Like a bear, that is. Lucky for her, he wasn't a bear, he was just some guy with one eye. Kawakami was also blankly looking at Takasugi.  
"I'm ignoring you." The one-eyed man scowled, before shifting his attention back to his computer. There, that should get her attention. Commence the begging for acknowledgement. Much to his surprise, Kinu simply frowned at him, and shifted her attention to Kawakami.

"That seemed to backfire, Shinsuke." Kawakami stated, and Takasugi placed an elbow on the desk. The man angrily covered his mouth with one hand; silently fuming.  
"Hm?" Kinu asked, and Kawakami seemed to peer at her.  
"I can hear it in your tune, I dare say."  
"Tune?" The question earned a nod from Kawakami, and Kinu raised an eyebrow.  
"It's who you are. I can hear it, I dare say."

Though she didn't fully understand, Kinu slowly nodded. Takasugi continued to seethe, openly glaring at the pair.  
"Shinsuke isn't taking you to the festival?"  
Shaking her head, Kinu averted her eyes. Kawakami remained silent for a moment before glancing at Takasugi. The one-eyed man saw that look, and did not appreciate it.

"Hmm, maybe you should date me instead." With one fluid motion, Kawakami gently grabbed Kinu's hand and bowed to kiss it. "I do enjoy your tune, I dare say." Kinu stared down at the man wide eyed, unsure of what to think. Takasugi's eye twitched and a deep scowl took him. The moment he was about to yell at the pair of idiots, the girl pulled her hand away. She wiped it on her shirt, awkwardly staring at Kawakami.  
"Uhh... No thanks... I'm not even dating-" Glancing at Takasugi, Kinu found the man to be bright red. That probably wasn't a good sign. Especially when paired with his clenched jaw and fist.

"What's with you guys? Are you in the pedo-club or something?" The girl's words caused Kawakami to lean back and laugh. He placed a hand on his stomach, and leaned against the wall behind him. Kinu caught Takasugi's gaze, and realized he held his "Punishment" face. Oh well, it was worth it.  
"No- No- Only Shinsuke!"  
_"Bansai!" _Sneering at Kawakami, Takasugi manage to scowl harder. How that was possible, he did not know, but it happened. Kinu started to laugh as well, furthering the one-eyed man's frustration. He had never seen her actually laugh other than alone with him. This was unacceptable. When Kawakami's laughter subsided, he continued to talk with Kinu as if he was unaware of Takasugi's disapproval.

"You could dance with me, seeing as to how Shinsuke is dancing with your friend."  
Tilting her head, the girl studied the playful smirk Kawakami donned.  
"I can't dance."  
"Yes you can, I can hear it in your tune, I dare say." Snickering, Kawakami placed a fist to his mouth. Kinu frowned, and curiously watched on. She attempted to decipher the odd phrase, and glanced at Takasugi. Well, nothing was revealed by that. If anything, he looked like his head was about to explode. Choosing to go with her most ridiculous assumption, Kinu returned her attention to the tall man.  
"Are you calling me promiscuous?"  
He snickered some more, and nodded.  
"Slightly."

A second passed, and Kinu found herself smirking, and snickering with the man.  
"Well, I'm glad that you acknowledged that fact, I would be delighted to."

Both of them chuckled, and Takasugi narrowed his eye at them. They were making fun of him; he just knew it. Sinking into his fist, the one-eyed man contemplated flicking the contents of his pipe on them. Bet they wouldn't be laughing then. He could easily shove the monitor of his computer off his desk, and crush Kawakami. One quick shove and Kinu would smack her head on the armchair across from him. The pair glanced at the one-eyed man noticing that he was grumbling something that could only be insults, which were clearly directed towards them. Kinu pulled a turquoise box of mint pocky from her school bag, clearly excited by the thought of eating. As she pulled the box open, Kawakami spoke.

"I could teach you how to dance, though. It's easy, especially at festivals..."  
Hopefully gazing up at Kawakami, Kinu paused, and allowed her eyes to slightly widen.  
"Really?" The man nodded, and Takasugi had enough.  
"Bansai, do not try to _help_ her. It's _her_ fault if she embarrasses herself in front of the _entire school_. _Maybe_ she should not have agreed to go in the _first place_."

The pair peered at him, frowning. Instead of Kawakami scolding him as he expected, Kinu crossed her arms.  
"It has nothing to do with you, you're dancing with Matako; worry about her. If Bansai-Sensei wants to teach me, I want to learn." The girl's words caused Takasugi's eye to widen. Kawakami knew where this was going. Standing up, Takasugi slammed his hands on the desk. He leaned towards Kinu, scowling. The sudden sound caused the girl to jump to her feet, and turn to face him.  
"It's _nice_ to see you're making _cutesy little nicknames _for your _friends_, you know. For once you're not-"  
"Shinsuke..." Kawakami attempted to interrupt, but Takasugi only spoke louder.  
"_Sitting alone _in a _dark corner _trying to _saw_ your own _arm off_... _And that's good for you_." Sarcasm dipped from the man's voice, and Kinu tightened her crossed arms. The girl raised an eyebrow to Takasugi as he squinted his eye, challenging her to speak. With every word he said her expression grew more sullen, and despondent.  
"Though that may be where you _belong_, I'm sure it's _nice _to interact with _real humans _once in a while. It's not very often that-"  
"Shinsuke, I don't think you should-"  
"_Brain numb, walking dead _are admitted to _actual_ schools, when they _deserve_ to be in the _cozy_ padded room of an _asylum_, eating Jello until they _decompose_ back into the _nothingness_ that they _truly are_. Not that their _family_ would _care_."

Silence fell over the room, and Kawakami shifted his eyes between Kinu's grave expression and Takasugi. Okay, so this didn't look good. Over something so simple, too. They weren't even teasing him that time. Holding Takasugi's jeering gaze, Kinu tightened her crossed arms once more. The girl seemed to be frozen in place, obviously speechless. Seconds passed, and Kinu averted her eyes. She slightly leaned back, and tightened her grasp on the new box of pocky in her hand. Much to Takasugi's surprise, the girl uncrossed her arms and smiled at him.

"It's nice to know what you truly think of me. Though I admit, I expected it to be much worse." Immediately scowling, the girl clenched her fist once more, and the pocky in her hand could be heard snapping. "_Next time_, you should save such a confession for a _private _place. _Otherwise_ you'll _embarrass_ yourself; like _now_."

Before Takasugi could realize that his expression had fallen when she spoke, Kinu's box of pocky was smacking him in the face. Kawakami leaned off the wall as if to catch it, yet not attempting to. Without another word, Kinu snatched her bag from the floor, and moved to the door.  
"Bansai-Sensei, I'll see you later. I'm going to buy a yukata to impress _Sougo_." Without even glancing at the men, Kinu left. Kawakami stared at Takasugi, frowning. The one-eyed man was obviously surprised that he had been hit with Kinu's pocky; yet still glared after the girl as if he could play it off. Snickering, Kawakami shook his head.  
"Shinsuke, you've really got a way with the ladies, I dare say."

Glaring up at Kawakami, Takasugi scowled.  
"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter! That was pretty unexpected. I didn't even see that coming to be honest, lol.**

**AL19- I hope you like "**_**Silver Mist", **_**I have to admit, my writing has improved a lot since I wrote that story (still writing actually it's looong, just taking a break from it lately). I plan to go back and it in the future. I like your writing style as well, just the other day I checked out "**_**Traditional Sounds**_**" and it's really good, I've been meaning to get back and leave some reviews, but father's day forced me out of the house yesterday. (lol) I also liked your Taka fict, "**_**Broken Tears**_**" :3 **

**Zura's Girl- Zura is an awesome character, your review made me think of a previous story I wrote where he was a bar tender. My OC had gotten strange pics of a random **_**'Johnson' **_**in her locker and wanted to know who had given them to her, so she slipped one onto the bar to discreetly observe his reaction. He ended up seeing it mid-sentence, and yelling, "It's not Zura, it's- **_**A PENIS**_**!" LOL**

**NonieBee- Hey, look I'm writing you in my A/N! Bet you didn't expect that, lol. I think you were right, I totally missed that opportunity for awkward Taka thoughts! I somewhat fixed it, just because my original suckyness had already been posted, and I should suffer for writing while being distracted (lol). I never would have caught that on my own, you rock :3 **

**Credit and thanks to the lovely NonieBee (**_**4352183**_**) for helping tease Taka lol. She's the definition of awesomeness, check out her stories (Just do it)! :D**


	62. Detour

At her house, Kinu eagerly checked the mail. She had an hour before she needed to meet up with Matako and Sarutobi. Of course, time would be spent attempting to not think of Takasugi's harsh words, but obviously; that never works. Through the past month, Kinu had been patiently awaiting a letter. One which she knew would arrive on this very day. It was the last day that it could, and as the girl opened the mailbox, relief rippled throughout her. The letter in her hand had to be the one she had been waiting for. As the girl entered her house, she was startled to find it completely silent. Glancing over the living room, Kinu walked to her bedroom. She received no greeting, and found her parents to be nonexistent. Wonderful.

Once in the privacy of her room, Kinu eagerly opened the letter. Much to her dismay, there was no renewed license. Instead, there was a designated waiting period, with a receipt for her payments towards her tickets. Even better. Sighing, the girl sat on her bed, rereading the official, professional nonsense that was supposed to be reassuring or whatever the DMV intended. Most likely, they wished to send her to an early grave. It was working.

"God damn it, Ai! Get over here!"  
And so it begins. The incessant, mind numbing arguments which Kinu had grown so accustomed to. Not that she was disturbed by it. If anything, the lack of said screaming had given her a touch of nostalgia.  
"Just leave me alone Riku! I'm sick of it! Every day!"  
Something that sounded oddly similar to pots and pans being thrown could be heard, and Kinu figured her mother had reached a boiling point.

Listlessly falling back onto her bed, Kinu gazed at the ceiling. She wanted to go to sleep. The day had completely exhausted her, and now she wanted nothing more than to smoke and sink into the soft sheets of her bed. To slip into the security of a fading dream, and be enveloped by its warmth and comfort. Allowing her eyelids to block her view of the world, Kinu sighed once more. A shriek snapped the girl's eyes open, and she found her serenity short lived. Well, if she had achieved any from the start, that was obvious what was going to happen if she left her room. So obvious that it was funny. To walk into her own semi-death once more seemed stupid, but then again, what did it matter? Pushing herself to her feet, Kinu moved to the door. In the distance, he father could heard scolding her mother. His exact words were "What the fuck did I tell ya 'bout talkin' to me like that", Kinu's assumption was "don't do it" but then again, she could have been wrong.

As she reached the kitchen, the girl found her mother cornered by the counter tops, and her father. The woman wore an alarmed scowl, and her lip was bleeding. Once more the regular "stay away", "go to your room" speech was wasted on Kinu. Standing in the door way, she crossed her arms. Her father glared at her as if she would simply say, "Oops, my bad! I didn't realize you were in the process of beating mother! Sorry for interrupting, I'll go back to my room now! You two have fun!". Of course, that would not happen.

"Hm... I don't get it..." Surprisingly, her voice was not low. Kinu simply stared at the pair, and leaned onto the doorframe.  
"Oh yeah? Well ya know what I don't get?" Her father turned to face her as she spoke, and the girl flicked her eyes to her mother as if to tell the woman to leave while she could. Of course, the woman did not. She shook her head, warning Kinu not to anger the man.  
"I assume you don't get a lot of things. If you expect me to guess only one, it's not possible."

The man clenched his teeth, and fists, before stalking towards her.  
"Riku!" Ai grabbed his arm, as if she could hold him back, yet with one simple shove to the head Kinu's mom was on the ground. So weak.  
If anything, the woman needed to go take her medication and lay down. That way, she would be her usual happy self, and be able to tolerate her husband's idiocy. It was always obvious when Ai skipped her morning "Happy pills"; she was easily irritated without them. Kinu remained in place as her father stopped in front of her. He pushed his face in hers, undoubtedly confrontational.  
"Wha di'ja say ta me?" Practically growling the words, Riku glared at Kinu.

Though she remained calm, the girl's heart had started to pound. Maybe that was why she constantly did this. Feeling her pulse increase was something that she held dear. It reminded her that she was not dead. Not a numb minded lunatic zombie whose entire life essence was nothing (As Takasugi seemed to think). The scent of alcohol hung on her father's breath as she nonchalantly held his gaze.  
"I called you stupid. Does that bother you?" Raising an eyebrow, Kinu shifted her weight against the doorframe. At any second a heavy hand was bound to send her to the floor.

"Why, you-"  
"Did I hurt your feelings? Do you want to talk about it, and tell me about your damaged childhood over a cup of spiked tea, Alcoholic?"  
That seemed to do it. But instead of being mauled, Kinu found her wrist being snatched by the man. He held it up as if to study the girl through her bandages.

"Think you got the right to call someone stupid? Look at what'cha do to yerself! At least I ain't dumb enough to do some shit like this! I'm nod the one cuttin' myself up!" In the background, Kinu's mother groaned her husband's name. The woman sat up, from her spot on the cool tile and rubbed her head. Surprise flickered throughout Ai at the sight of blood. She must have hit the floor harder than expected.

"Don't this mean you wanna kill yerself? And ya still haven't?! Maybe you should do us all a favor and do it _right_ this time! You keep doin' this for attention? Well ya got it now! How do you feel?! Huh?! Like being an attention whore?!"  
Kinu's jaw dropped at the man's insinuations, yet before she could respond, that hand she had been expecting met her. For some reason it seemed to hurt worse when it was a surprise. Or maybe she had just bitten her tongue. The force was enough to send her tumbling to the side, and the girl landed on her hip. Though she caught herself on her palms, it didn't seem to aid the ache of her cheek, or thigh. Leaning up onto her open palms, Kinu remained seated on the hardwood, not bothering to look towards her father. The man started to yell something about respect, and not half-assing suicide attempts. What the hell kind of lecture was this? Not even looking at the man, Kinu sighed. What more could she expect from him? At least it was just a slap.

* * *

When the wrath of ethanol Poseidon had subsided, Kinu helped herself up and walked to her mother's side. The woman had remained on the floor, and was staring at her hand as if she had no idea that she could bleed.  
"Get up." Blankly staring down at Ai, the girl offered a hand. As Ai accepted her assistance, Kinu noticed the blood and sighed. Of course, something like this would happen. The woman's tired eyes showed what could only be interpreted as an apology, yet Kinu wanted no such thing. Obviously, it was intentional. If anything, she was hoping for more. As the girl led Ai to a seat at the table, she shifted her gaze.

"You should go to the doctor..." Murmuring the words, Kinu moved to the freezer, and grabbed an ice pack. Ai gazed at her, nervously drumming her fingers along her forearm. When Kinu pressed the ice to the back of her head, Ai slightly hissed, and turned to peer up at her. She pressed her thumb to Kinu's cheek, resulting in a dull sting.  
"His ring cut you, sweetie... You're bleeding..."

"Oh?" Frowning, Kinu placed hand to her cheek; brushing her mother's fingers aside. Familiar warmth met her, and when she pulled her fingers away, they were indeed coated in blood. Shaking her head, Kinu waved it off. She hadn't even known. It became more apparent when she glanced down at her uniform, and found speckles of blood on her chest.  
"Wait here, I'll drive you to the hospital... Head injuries are nothing to ignore..."  
Ai slowly nodded, and placed her head over the ice pack as Kinu started away. Once the girl reached the doorway, she glanced at her mother over her shoulder. Ai held her gaze, and it was clear that she wanted to say something. Nevertheless, Kinu didn't want to hear her woes.

"Go take your anti-depressants. It's obvious when you don't, you know." With that, the girl started towards her room.

As she prepared for the ride, Kinu grabbed her old license and the letter with her waiting period in case she got pulled over. The girl shoved them into a purse, as well as her house key, and a few other small necessities such as pocky. She changed her clothes, from her uniform to a loose fitting pair of black pants, and gray tank top; noting the hip and thigh she had fallen on were tender; probably signaling a bruise. Fed up with everything Kinu leaned onto her writing desk, trying to think of anything she may have forgotten. A blue pair of scissors seemed to be calling her name, and the girl unwrapped her wrist. Takasugi may have taken her razors, and tried to be the "reluctant hero", but he was too stupid to realize that razors were not the only thing that could be used. She needed to change the bandages, anyway.

* * *

Unnatural peace filled the home as the girl set down the bloodied scissors, and bandaged both of her wrists with medical wrap, which was conveniently placed in the drawer of her writing desk. If only one was covered, it would be obvious. To make the bandages look like a fashion statement was the best choice. Kinu also wrapped her knuckles, and around the base of her thumb. Most likely, everybody would assume it was some sort of "tough girl" image. Fine with her. She used a black shirt to wipe her injured cheek and jaw, hoping that the blood was gone, yet positive that it had not finished clotting up. The wind from the car windows would help. As she returned to her mother, Kinu wished that her father had hit her opposite cheek. Then the wound could be hidden, at least. Every second she could feel the familiar burn and sting of her fresh scars. Reminders that she was indeed alive.

Once Kinu had ushered her mother into the car, the woman turned to her.  
"Honey, are you sure you want to drive? I can manage, if you get pulled over-"  
"It's an emergency. If I get pulled over, I'll go to jail, get a free meal, and not have to worry about him. Shut up." Starting the car, Kinu narrowed her eyes at her mother. The woman slowly nodded, as the girl pushed her bangs out of her face, and fashioned her hair into a loose ponytail. Without a word, they were pulling away from the house. Silence consumed the ride, until Kinu pulled up to a red light.  
"Mom, grab my phone and find the name Kijima. Call her and tell her I'll be late."  
Nodding, Ai glanced over the middle console before locating the silver device. Surprise rippled through the woman as she scrolled through Kinu's contacts.  
"Were you meeting with your friends today?"  
Kinu murmured a "yeah", checking their surroundings. The light still hadn't changed, and nobody was around. Shifting lanes, the girl turned left and continued towards the hospital. Ai lit a cigarette, and rolled the window down, sighing. Though it seemed like a serious moment, Kinu couldn't help but find it tedious. This had happened too many times to be worried, or even trouble herself with it. Of course, it wasn't every day that Ai was bleeding from the head, but it definitely wasn't the first time. Her mother had started chatting, and saying that Kinu had to check on some kind of project. Something about her working part time at a nursing home. Frowning, Kinu glanced at the woman as she cheerfully thanked Matako for understanding, and closed the phone.

When Ai noticed the odd flickering of Kinu's eyes, she raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" The woman asked and Kinu shook her head.  
"You're full of shit. You couldn't think of _anything _better than working at a nursing home?"  
No sooner than Kinu had spoken, Ai tried to contain a laugh.  
"Well, what can I say? I'm running out of excuses! You've already fallen down an invisible stair case, run into a cabinet, slipped in the shower, and smacked your head on a doorknob four times!"

Snickering Kinu shook her head.  
"But a nursing home? Really?"  
"Well, you've got to stop being clumsy one day! Just tell them one of the patients flipped out or something. Threw their walker at you, I don't know." Ai spoke in her usual cheerful tone, obviously joking, and Kinu chuckled once more. At least they could make light of the fact that blood was gushing from an unnatural orifice on the woman's body. Apparently, Ai didn't think it was a big deal either. Her mom joined her in her with a chuckle, as she turned into the hospital, and found a parking space. The girl quickly grabbed her purse, and turned off the car before walking around to Ai's door. She helped her mother out, and the pair started towards the entrance.

"If they say you're never going to recover, I'm probably going to tell them to pull the plug; just so you know."  
Ai glanced at her daughter, and donned a slightly surprised expression before giggling.  
"Please do." Waving her hand, she batted Kinu's shoulder, earning a smile from the girl. They entered the hospital and searched for the right floor, allowing a mutual lapse in the conversation. Crisp yellow walls accented the white tile of the floor. Wide windows provided a view of the parking lot, and the few other people of whom were approaching the building.

"How badly does it hurt?" Glancing at her mother, Kinu tilted her shoulder back, avoided a nurse.  
"It aches, not too badly... There's a gash, so I might need some stitches... Other than that, they would probably want to hold me to make sure I don't have a concussion."  
Nodding, Kinu shifted her gaze. More hospital staff, and a few patients or visitors were headed their way. Kinu instinctively stepped in front of her mother, allowing them to pass, and leading the woman towards the emergency room.  
"We should have taken the other entrance..." The girl murmured, shaking her head.  
When she glanced back at her mother, she found the woman spacing out. Ai was staring out of the window, simply following her.

"Mom, have you ever thought about getting a dog?"  
"A dog?" The woman echoed, and Ai frowned. Though it seemed random, the woman shook her head.  
"One that's protective over women, that is. Probably a boy... A girl would be motherly, and could be more vicious though..."  
"Are you thinking about sicking a dog on your father?" Ai raised an eyebrow to Kinu and the girl slowly nodded. A low chuckle escaped the woman and she smiled as she stepped to Kinu's side.  
"I like the way you think." She murmured, wrapping an arm around the girl. A second passed, and Ai shifted her gaze once more. She had no idea how may times Kinu had taken her to the hospital before, and was slightly embarrassed to have it done once more. Though she knew Kinu didn't mind, Ai felt as though she should be the one helping, Kinu, not the other way around.

"Ki, It's gonna take a while for me, you don't have to come the whole way, I'm an adult, I can handle this. When they release me, I'll call you. Go hang out with your friends... Well," Pausing, Ai tightened her hand on Kinu's shoulder. The girl stopped and turned to face her. "Listen, I don't know how serious you and Takasugi are, but you should get some birth control. Just to be safe. I know condoms work, but birth control is more effective. Condoms for disease, and the pill for contraception, okay? Go ask a nurse about it, most likely, she'll help you out, then you can go have fun."

Frowning, Kinu stared at the woman. She was unsure of how to respond, but her mother reached into her purse, and pulled out a large bill.  
"Use this, keep the change or give it back, whatever you'd like. Let me handle myself, and you take care of yourself. Since you're practically an adult as well." Placing a soft kiss on Kinu's forehead, Ai pushed the money into her hand and smiled. Kinu remained in place, slightly embarrassed. She didn't want to talk about Takasugi, and the last thing she wanted to think about was sex. Slowly nodding, the girl gazed at her mother

"I know you read a lot, you already know what's going on and what I'm talking about, so I'll spare you the details. Now, hurry up so your friends don't wait long, dear! Thank you for bringing me, have fun!" Taking a step ahead, Ai nudged Kinu in the opposite direction. Slowly flicking her eyes over the woman's orange yukata, Kinu nodded.  
"Call me when you're ready..." The girl murmured, and Ai mirrored her nod.

* * *

**A/N: I took all day to update! Lol, sorry, i had to buy a suit. I have an interview in two days, which, hopefully, will go well. If it does, I won't have as much time for writing, but rest assured that I never give up my stories! If it gets to a point where I don't update as often, I'll resolve to multiple updates once more.  
**

**AL19- That's awesome! I'll deff be looking forward to your next BansaixMichiru :3**

**And thank you, Random Reader, for leaving a review! I'm glad to know you like my writing style :D **_**(Casual writing, sarcasm, and dark humor FTW)**_

**Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for all your comments (They make my day). I'm glad to know that this story provides a source of entertainment for you :)**


	63. Shopping

Silence had fallen over the conversation Sarutobi and Matako had been trying to hold. It was possible that the reasoning behind the pause was the fact that both girls had done nothing but talk about their beloved teachers, and barely commented on the other's obsession, but they simply wanted somebody else to realize how amazing those guys were. Ginpachi and Takasugi, practically opposites, but both amazingly hot. It wasn't until Sarutobi raised an eyebrow to Matako that she realized that the girl had been taken aback by her last comment.

"What's under his eye patch? Really? You're curious to see that? Normally it's just like a black hole or something. If you look too long, you get sucked into another dimension."

Frowning, Matako took a second to find a response. She definitely hadn't expected that. Before she could come up with something, Sarutobi started to giggle. Seeing that it was a joke, Matako joined her, thankful that she didn't need to find an answer to the odd statement. As the girl laughed, Sarutobi spoke.  
"Look, there she is!"

Matako gazed over her shoulder, away from the purpled haired girl across the table from her, and sure enough Kinu was approaching them. The girl was holding a pair of car keys, and appeared to be more dreamy than ever. Kinu softly waved at the pair; walking towards the outdoor cafe table. The girls had also changed into casual outfits; Matako wearing a pink t-shirt, and shorts, and Sarutobi clothed in a purple dress, with a white over jacket. As Kinu reached the pair, Matako's grin faded. The blonde donned a curious frown, and stepped towards Kinu, barely reaching for, yet not touching, her cheek.  
"Ouch, what happened?"  
Shifting her gaze, Kinu tried to think like her mother.  
"Oh, I slipped at the nursing home. Guess wet floor signs are used for a reason; I practically ate a table."  
Matako slowly nodded, and Sarutobi stood up.  
" Well, it's good that you're alright. I know what that's like, I've lost my glasses plenty of times." The purple haired girl chimed in, and Kinu focused on her before smiling and nodding.  
"Alright, come on. Let's hurry and check out the stores, I have to be beck home in two hours!"  
Both girls gazed at the blonde before nodding. Sarutobi and Matako seemed to have been snacking on some kind of desserts, as they both ha empty plates filled with crumbs on front of them. They grabbed said plates, threw them into a nearby trashcan, and led Kinu through the outdoor plaza.

The group walked into a small store named "Fashion Kiss", which had a pair of pink lips on the sign. Not even two seconds after they had entered the store, Matako and Sarutobi were all over the racks, running around as if the building was on fire. Or maybe their hair, or shoes. Whatever it was, something was on fire and shopping was the only way to extinguish the flames. Exhausted, Kinu ignored the store clerk's greeting, and gazed over the store. Everything was too bright for her taste. Too frilly, or feminine. If anything, Kinu had hoped to find a plain, dark yukata and call it a day. She slowly ambled about the store and studied the distasteful colors and prices with a furrowed brow.

"Oi, would Ginpachi-Sensei like this?"  
Turning in the direction of Sarutobi's voice, Kinu found the girl was holding up a blue set of lingerie, and grinning as if there was no tomorrow. Walking to her side, the girl slowly lifted and studied the sky toned fabric.  
"Erm... That color is nice... But you might want to pick something that you can wear to the festival..." Oddly staring at the girl, Kinu watched as she nodded and draped the lingerie over her forearm.  
"I just want one of those things that say 'Come hither', you know what I mean?" Sarutobi glanced at Kinu as she spoke, as if she expected the girl to turn into "super shopper" in a matter of milliseconds. Kinu hummed what could only be interpreted as a yes, and the purple-haired girl continued her assault on the lingerie rack.

Well, that didn't seem to have an effect. Apparently, Sarutobi decided that she could indeed wear lingerie to the festival. The purple-haired girl maintained her smile, and started to search the racks for more lingerie. How many pairs was she planning to wear? Though Kinu didn't know much about that sort of thing, she knew the point was to be practically naked, not covered in multiple sets of underwear. Moreover, the powder pink store was giving her a headache. It was as if Kinu had reached a point of sensory overload, the plethora of random hues and fabrics, accompanied by a surreal amount of perfumes seemed to be killing her. The safest place for her to look was at the dull gray tile beneath her feet. That way, she didn't have to process all of the clothing options. Nevertheless, the girl was relieved to find less than a handful of other customers in the store as well.

"Kinu, look, this is perfect for you!"  
Glancing over at Matako, Kinu walked to the girl's side. At least she didn't have to help Sarutobi choose from multiple sets of undergarments. Matako grabbed a short green yukata, and pulled it off the shelf as if she had found the "holy grail" of the store. Frowning as the blonde held it up to her, Kinu shook her head.  
"It's short... Is that okay?"  
Matako glanced at her, and offered a single nod.  
"Of course!" The blonde was studying her choice, holding hat could only be considered a "complicated mathematical equation" face. Adding the yukata to Kinu, and dividing her dignity and comfort; seems legitimate.

Nudging the yukata away, Kinu shifted her gaze. She mumbled something about the color, and turned to glance at Sarutobi over her shoulder. The girl was having a field day; running to the fitting rooms to try on lingerie. What was with that girl? She couldn't show up in nothing but underwear! As Kinu was imagining the response Sarutobi would receive from Otose if she actually attempted to attend the festival in negligee, Matako broke her train of thought.

"Oi, do you think Takasugi-Sensei would like this?"  
Peering at the girl, Kinu found that Matako had walked to another rack, and handed her the green yukata. Hanging the robe up, Kinu stepped towards Matako. She was holding up a pink yukata, and staring into a mirror as if it was the hardest decision of her life. Apparently, squinting helped the girl to view the dress better. Slowly nodding, Kinu glanced at another rack. Surprisingly a robe caught her eye.  
"Um... I think he would like that more though..." Motioning to a crimson yukata with a gold design and belt, Kinu studied Matako's reaction. The blonde frowned as if the girl's choice was completely out of the question.  
"Ehh, that's too dark... Almost gothic... Something lighter would catch his attention..." Hanging the pink robe, Matako move to another rack.

"We should wear heels too... It'll be cuter than the regular sandals, and none of the other girls will expect it. Otose might yell at us, but we all have men to impress." Giggling, Matako pulled a nearly neon pink yukata from a rack. She stopped and glanced at Kinu, not surprised to find the girl still staring at the odd yukata she had pointed out.  
"Well, I guess Sougo is still a boy, huh? It's okay though, he's sort of mature too... Then again... Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Leisurely walking back to the mirror, Matako held the short yukata up. Before Kinu could respond, Sarutobi burst from the dressing room.

"This one, right?! Isn't it cute?!"  
Both girls peered at her, surprised to find the Sarutobi in lacey white negligee. Slowly nodding Matako and Kinu frowned as the girl excitedly gave them two thumbs up, and rushed back into the room. When the purple-haired girl was gone, Kinu turned back to Matako. She was slightly thankful for the interruption, as her dating history had never been discussed before, but who better than her blonde friend?

"I haven't... I don't really talk to boys... Or people..." Kinu finally answered, walking to the short yukata she had pointed out before. She opted for a black design over gold, when paired with the crimson fabric. The girl chose a lacy black belt, and studied the matching trim of the robe. It seemed to be her favorite out of all the others, which were nothing but a pastel sea. The store wasn't exactly for adults. Only a teenage girl would shop there, hence the cutesy interior, and soft colors. Because, who would ever dream of wearing black? God forbid a teenager wear gray, or anything dark.  
"Oh, this is perfect!" The blonde exclaimed, studying her newest pink option. Kinu glanced at her, and raised an eyebrow. It looked exactly like what she had just held up only minutes before.

Walking to Matako's side, Kinu held up the crimson yukata.  
"This would make you look more mature..." The words earned a slightly sarcastic glance, as if Kinu had no idea of what she was talking about. Matako chuckled and shook her head.  
"That's so dark, though! This is cute; he'll definitely like this! It might be good that you're starting out on Sougo. If you haven't dated, you wouldn't know, but Mature men like cute girls; not dark, scary ones. That yukata says, 'Even though I'm cute, I'm also dark and gloomy; possibly waiting for the best time to stab you'. Is that what you want people to think?"

Frowning, Kinu tilted her head. The girl examined the shiny material of the yukata in her hands before, draping it over her arm and shrugging. She was pretty sure that she had just been lightly chastised or insulted. The girl even felt a touch of annoyance, yet tried to convince herself that Matako didn't mean to offend her. The girl had a habit of being overbearing at times. Maybe it was because Kinu was so different; Matako felt the need to 'Teach' her how to live in the world or something. Whatever it was, Kinu stopped herself from telling Matako that her beloved Takasugi had allowed the 'dark and gloomy stabber girl' to stay at his apartment before.

"Well, if it says all of that, I _have_ to get it. That way, I don't have to say it myself." Kinu responded, completely avoiding her hint of hostility, which had sparked within her. Matako didn't seem to realize her irritation, and laughed as Kinu started towards the fitting rooms. Sarutobi exited the room, holding her chosen lingerie and grinning. The girl nodded in approval as she saw Kinu's choice, and the two passed without a word. It couldn't be helped, Kinu wasn't comfortable around her yet.

In the dressing room, Kinu stripped her clothes, only to find her hip bruising. It couldn't be helped. The girl pulled the yukata on, and reluctantly gazed at herself in the mirror. The crimson was lined in black around the sleeves, hem, and collar. The material didn't seem to be cotton like most yukatas, yet was not silk like a kimono. If anything, it appeared to be a form of satin, giving the girl a polished appearance. Once she checked the price, Kinu resolved to buy it. It was too good a deal to pass up, and required little effort to find. She tightened the belt around herself, and adjusted the black bottom layer of the yukata, which ended just above her knees. Though the edge of her darkened thigh could be seen, it was cute, and far from childish. The wispy black design complimented the crimson, solidifying Kinu's decision.

Upon exiting the dressing room, Kinu found Matako had chosen her pink yukata. It didn't look as though she had tried it on. Instead, she was helping Sarutobi pick a yukata. The blonde glanced up at Kinu, and waved her over.  
"Hey, what do you think about this one for Ayame-Chan?"  
Frowning at the use of the girl's given name, Kinu walked towards her friends. They were holding a short, powder blue yukata, which had red flowers on the sleeves and hem. Nodding Kinu offered a small smile.  
"He would like that." The girl confirmed, and Sarutobi curiously eyed the fabric. Seconds later, Matako and the purple haired girl were agreeing to try their yukatas on. Kinu waited on a small bench to give feedback, which turned out to be purely positive when the girls asked. Though she would never pick anything so overwhelmingly girly, they could pull something like that off.

Once everybody was satisfied with their choice of clothes, they paid for their outfits and moved to a different store. Matako seemed to be a shoe expert, and picked a pair of matching high heels for Kinu and Sarutobi. The girls also bought purses with a matching design, yet in different colors to compliment their outfits. In a small cosmetic store, Sarutobi and Matako debated on the proper lip colors and foundations for themselves and Kinu. For this phase of the shopping, Kinu remained silent. She didn't know what colors she needed. If anything, she didn't want any makeup, but Matako insisted on lipstick the color of her yukata, and something she referred to as a "Smokey eye". It sounded dark. Kinu refrained from stating that she could simply ask her dad for one of those, instead of wasting money on makeup. As she waited for the girls to finish, she lost herself in an abundance of unresolved thoughts. How she should behave around Takasugi, or if she should even be around him to begin with. What she could possibly do or talk about at the festival with Sougo, or if she could actually even learn to dance. Whatever the case, it was too much to process in one day.

* * *

At the end of their two hour shopping spree, Kinu led the girls to her parent's car. They were surprised to find that she had driven, yet didn't hesitate to fight over the front seat. Matako won of course, because she pulled the 'best friend' speech on Sarutobi. Though the purple haired girl wanted to retaliate, she knew she had no grounds to do so. After placing her bags in the trunk, Kinu got into the driver's seat and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Matako giggle and said something about it being cute; earning a small glance and smile from Kinu. She had no idea what Matako and Sarutobi were talking about. They had lost her in the shoe store. For some reason, the girl didn't want to be where she was; hanging out with two giddy, boy-crazy girls. Instead, she still wanted nothing more than to be safely buried within the sheets of her bed; asleep.

The only thing Kinu seemed to hear was an occasional murmur of directions. In less than five minutes Kinu was stopping in front of a large, two story house. Sarutobi cheerfully thanked her for the ride as she gathered her shopping bags. The purple haired girl said her goodbyes, and Kinu softly mimicked her with a small waveband smile. Matako was still talking when Sarutobi entered her house, and Kinu pulled away from the curb. The only thing Kinu listened for was directions. She didn't have it in her to follow a conversation. On top of that, Matako's little maturity comment was still fresh in her mind. Was she implying that Kinu lacked the necessary maturity to date an older man? That Sougo was a good "practice" boy, but even if Kinu tried to have a serious relationship with him, it would never work? The girl was positive that she was reading too far into things. Obviously, Matako hadn't put that much thought into her own words. But that was the best time to analyze somebody's opinion; when they casually say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Did you hear me?"  
Snapping her eyes from the road to Matako for a split second, Kinu hummed in recognition.  
"I said you've been spacing out a lot today, are you okay?" The blonde repeated, and Kinu frowned.  
"Spacing out?" She echoed, and Matako nodded as she car stopped at a red light.  
"More than usual." The blonde confirmed, and Kinu forced a dry chuckle.  
"I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you... Just thinking about the festival. I forgot when it is, anyway." The light flickered green and Kinu waited for the short line of cars in front of her to move before accelerating.

Laughing, Matako leaned back into her seat. She motioned to the right, and Kinu checked her blind spot before she shifted into the turning lane. The sun was almost finished setting; tinting the sky bright orange around the horizon, while all else had turned dark.

"You already forgot? Two days! It's in the park; right down the street from school. We have three hours to get ready after school is out , so don't make any plans. I already told Gengai- Oh, and practice walking in those high heels tonight." Matako glanced at Kinu, before motioning to another street. She murmured that her house was the fifth on the right, and Kinu nodded. The girl didn't bother to comment on the high heels. She knew how to walk in them, just didn't do so often. A bit of practice would be in order, mostly because Matako had chosen shoes over two inches tall.

Once the car stopped, Matako grabbed her shopping bags, which she had laid by her feet, and turned back to Kinu. Her expression suddenly grew serious, portraying obvious concern.  
"Oi, are you sure you're alright?"  
Slowly nodding, Kinu gazed at the blonde. She hadn't noticed when Matako started frowning, but it was clear that she suspected something.  
"You really fell and hit your cheek on a table?" Matako asked, and Kinu nodded once more. Mirroring the quiet girl, Matako pulled the handle of the door. It popped open, and the blonde placed a foot on the ground.  
"If you say so... And that wrap around your arms... It's weird." Raising an eyebrow, Matako stared at the medical wrap. Kinu uneasily shifted her gaze, before turning back to Matako. Forcing a tight smile, the girl tilted her head.  
"I had fun, Matako-Chan. I'll see you tomorrow." The girl hoped that it wasn't clear that she was urging Matako to leave. Kinu didn't want to explain herself, it anything it would only make her seem more suspicious if she tried to defend the wrap.

Matako eyed her friend, studying the unnatural smile. Maybe that was just how she looked when she was tired? Nevertheless, it was obvious that something was wrong. Returning Kinu's smile, the blonde thanked her for the ride, and closed the door. Relief rippled throughout Kinu as she watched Matako walk to the front door of a moderately sized house, with a decorative stone lantern by the walkway. Once Matako was inside, she waved at Kinu. The girl returned the gesture before pulling away, and heading home.

It was a relief that Kinu managed to safely arrive at her house. Not car accident-wise of course, she had no problem when it came to being a safe driver. Law enforcement, was what the girl was avoiding. As she climbed out of the car, and pulled her bags from the trunk, Kinu contemplated telling Ginpachi about her mother's little "accident". Of course, he would only pester her until he found out what really happened, and that would be annoying. Though it would be nice if he could pick the woman up from the hospital, Kinu didn't know if her mother would want Ginpachi to know.

Sighing, the girl glanced up at the darkening sky before walking to the door of her house. Inside, her father could be heard grumbling an indecipherable slew of negativity in some random room, which Kinu did not care to locate. Not that it was new, or anything; just noticeable. The girl wasted no time and rushing to her room, and hiding her new yukata. It was best that he didn't know about it; that way, if he got upset he couldn't ruin it. The man was such an idiot that she wouldn't put it past him, to do such a thing.

With nothing else to do, Kinu opted to take a shower, and go to bed. Maybe she would feel better after a couple days of hibernation.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiii Guess who? (Uh, the author?) Right! Good job, you get a gold star! ^-^**  
**Heh heh, sorry that the last chapter seemed a bit rushed, I think I've been freaking out over the interview. Thank you all for your wishings of good luck! I'm gonna need it- Never had to wear a suit and do something like this before, so I'm a bit on edge lately. Now, this chapter hopefully isn't the same, lol, it might be, but that could just be because I'm not very good at writing (or going on) shopping sprees lol.**  
**Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you enjoyed the update :) Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting with the refresh button- (I've done the same before, I feel your pain lol)**


	64. Apologies (Takasugi Does Not Do Them)

In the middle of the night, the ringtone of Kinu's cell phone pulled her from her dreams. Turning over in her bed, the girl groaned. Though she didn't want to get up, the thought of her mother calling persuaded the girl to open her eyes. Glancing over the dark room, Kinu sat up. Her phone was in her purse on the floor beside the bed. As the girl pulled it into her lap, the light of the display screen illuminated the contents of her bag. Lazily grabbing her phone, Kinu flipped it open, and placed it against her ear, ignoring the harsh light on her tired eyes.  
"Yeah?" Not caring that her greeting was less than usual, Kinu eased herself back onto the bed. A moment of silence passed before she received an answer.  
"Oi, come outside."  
Frowning at the unexpected man's voice, Kinu pulled the phone away, only to find her speculation was correct. Takasugi was definitely on the other side of the line, commanding her to leave the house. Pausing, Kinu contemplated her response.  
"No." The girl lazily answered, to which she received an annoyed sigh.  
"Come on; get out here. Or would you rather me knock on your window until you give in?" Annoyance hung in the man's voice, and Kinu studied the ceiling overhead. Apparently Takasugi wasn't the only irritated person on the phone.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Would you like to bet on that?" the man challenged, and Kinu sighed. Without answering, the girl snapped her phone closed, and continued to stare at the ceiling. What could he possibly want at this time of night?

It was well past ten, and while that may not be ridiculously late, it felt like it was after a few hours of sleep. Sitting up, Kinu pulled a pair of black sweatpants on and left her room. The girl walked to the bathroom, examining her cheek, and trying to find a way to casually shift her bangs to the opposite side. Nothing seemed to work. The hair on the right side of her face was too long to be fringe. Only a dull ache remained, and the cut had slightly swollen. It wasn't horrible, just a little uncomfortable. Her cheek had started to darken around the cut, which was only an inch or so below her eye. Shaking her head in defeat, the girl brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She didn't want Takasugi to see her after sleeping. Though he already had in the past, Kinu didn't want him to catch any hint of the fact that she was physically, and mentally drained. On top of that, he needed to wait on her. She was not going to eagerly run out to him and wag her tail like an idiot. How's _that_ for mature, Matako? Not that Kinu was upset over that comment. Or that she had a tail to wag, but still; that wasn't happening.

The girl returned to her room, and figured her sports bra was decent to wear on the porch. She definitely wasn't going anywhere with him. Deciding that she had made Takasugi wait enough, Kinu started towards the front door. The girl didn't turn the porch light on, as that would only provide the man with better sight; exactly what she didn't need at the moment. Hopefully, the scrape wouldn't look so bad in the morning. If it did, she could cover it up with the makeup Matako had picked out for her. Opening the door, Kinu found Takasugi leaning back against the hood of his car with his arms crossed. The man was obviously annoyed, and hadn't changed out of his work clothes. He watched her every move as she closed the door behind herself and studied him. Despite the fact that she approached the one eyed man, Kinu didn't pass the concrete steps. She remained in the dark, barely silhouetted by a bit of light from the windows of the house.

"Come here." Takasugi instructed, and Kinu shifted her gaze. She didn't want to talk to him, or even think about him at the moment. Clearly, he didn't care about her, demonstrated in his previous arrangement of words, which were intended to shatter the girl. That paired with the mark on her cheek was more than enough to convince her to keep her distance. Uncomfortably crossing her arms, Kinu shook her head, and leaned onto one of the small pillars from the rail of the steps. Takasugi sighed in response, and shifted his gaze as if contemplating his next approach. Kinu looked away as well, wishing he had not decided to randomly show up. It didn't make sense for him to bother her and not know what he was going to say; he always had a plan. Before Takasugi could decide on his next approach, Kinu spoke.

"What do _you _want?" Though it was unintentional, she sounded impatient. A second passed before the man answered. He was clearly annoyed by the fact that Kinu had refused to approach him. When he gazed at her through the darkness, an obvious scowl crossed his features.  
"Look, I- You may have-" Cutting himself off, Takasugi sighed, and narrowed his eye at Kinu. "Isn't your license suspended?"  
The girl gazed at him sideways, as if he was some sort of oversized insect. He did not appreciate that look. Moments passed, and Kinu slowly nodded, waiting for his point.  
"Then _why _were you driving around with a car full of girls today?"

Blankly staring at the man, Kinu couldn't stop a wave of disappointment from washing over her. Sighing, she placed a hand to her head. The girl found herself wishing Takasugi was somewhere else; she didn't have the time or patience for this.  
"You came here to nag me? Really? I get enough of that _without_ your help. Honestly, I don't need your help with _anything_. If you want to bitch, go do it _alone_." The moment the words escaped her, Kinu was turning back to the door. It was obvious that Takasugi was not a fan of her words. In all actuality, he was thoroughly vexed. This was made clearer when he suddenly appeared behind her before she could even grasp the doorknob. The moment he turned her around by her shoulders, Kinu understood a portion of the reason behind his unanticipated appearance.

Stepping back, the girl lightly placed a hand to her mouth and scowled at the all too familiar scent, which hung on his breath.  
"Have you been drinking?" The shift of Takasugi's eye was enough to answer her, and Kinu shook her head in disapproval. Batting his hands away, the girl backed against the door. Before she could voice her disgust, Takasugi tried to justify himself.

"I'm not your father; I don't start randomly beating my friends and family... Just listen-"  
"No; I'm not babysitting you." Turning away, the girl grasped the doorknob, and tried to leave Takasugi on the porch. Of course, when she slipped into the house, and attempted to close the door, the man placed his foot in the way. He would not be tossed aside so easily. On top of that, Kawakami had pestered him with his "friendly insight", saying that Kinu wasn't going to forgive him for his criticism. Okay, maybe it was a bit severe. Outburst? Not that it was _that _bad... If anything, it wasn't as harsh as he had intended.

Once the light of her house revealed her, the girl seemed to be hiding behind her bangs.  
"Oi, calm down. Just listen..." As he spoke, Takasugi placed a hand on the side of the door, yet did not try to push it, because it would most likely hit Kinu. He didn't know what he was going to say. Apologizing wasn't his thing. Earlier, he was about to make it out to be her fault, and it was, but Kawakami had said that wasn't the best approach. Though the haze of alcohol seemed to make it easier, he didn't know how to say it. Of course, there was the standard "I'm sorry", or "I didn't mean to", but it was obvious that he fully intended to insult her. Maybe a bit too much.

The girl's black bangs hid her from sight, and she kept her hands on the door, without actually trying to push it closed. She was acting suspiciously. In order to hide behind her hair, she had to intentionally stare at the floor and to her right. Clearly, she was hiding something. Before she could respond, Takasugi remembered his opening. Kawakami had carefully planned this out. If anybody could fix this, it would be the deaf man. Reaching into his pocket, Takasugi pulled out a new box of mint pocky. He had consumed the broken one when he started drinking. That and the first box he had bought for Kinu. When he offered the biscuit sticks to the girl, she peered at the box; obviously surprised. It took a moment for her to accept it, and the door slightly opened as she did, but Kinu still didn't look at him.

The one eyed man wondered why, but before he could start to ask, they were interrupted.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!? And who made this ice so cold?! It hurts my fucking teeth!"  
Kinu slightly jumped, and peered in the direction of the kitchen. She had expected her father to be passed out in a mysterious puddle of what could be either piss or alcohol by now. Maybe even both. When the girl turned to look towards the voice, Takasugi caught full sight of the gash on her cheek. His eye slightly widened before narrowing, and what he assumed to be an ice cube whizzed by Kinu's head.

Pushing past the door, Takasugi pulled the girl behind it, so to avoid any haphazardly chucked pieces of ice as he examined her injury. Humiliation played on the girl's features as Takasugi raised her jaw, and silently studied the cut with a scowl. Kinu refused to look at him, and slightly flinched as he pressed his thumb to the cut. Ice cubes could be heard slamming into the door; shattering at the force of the contact. Takasugi had seen enough of this. It was impossible to even talk to Kinu without something ridiculous happening. The girl was staring in the direction of her father, whom had apparently brought a tray of ice cubes into the living room to prove how cold they were. Closing the door with a single hand, Takasugi glanced down at Kinu. The girl had completely forgotten him, and chose to blankly stare at her father as he ranted and raved.

"Who the fuck needs these big ass blocks of ice!? Why are they shaped like this?! And why the hell did you make them so damn cold?!" Riku started to approach the pair as he threw his makeshift stones. Apparently, his aim was horrible. Either that or he was trying to hit a double image, or the hardwood. In that case, his aim was impeccable.

As Takasugi was contemplating the degree to which he would kill Riku, the man took his bitching too far.  
"Fucking useless- Go die! For all I care you can go saw yer arm off, an cry about it! Half assing suicide; making me look bad!"

What seemed to be a permanent scowl was etched into Takasugi's features. The moment Riku completed his statement, Takasugi started towards him, clearly intent on snapping his neck, or scolding him in a way that caused profuse bleeding.

"You sick son of a bitch." Hissing the words, the one eyed man shrugged away from the hand which attempted to grip his arm. Surprise seemed to cross Riku for a split second, before he switched his focus and started throwing ice cubes at Takasugi. Though one bounced off his shoulder, Takasugi was not focused on that. He could hear Kinu saying something- probably "no", but once again, the one-eyed man did not care what she was saying or what was being thrown at him. Riku had no right to make light of her bad habits. Practically telling the girl to kill herself; how disgusting. Enraged, Takasugi smacked the ice cube tray from the drunk's hand. The sound of tiny rocks hitting the floor filled the room as the ice cubes chipped and bounced away.

When the man attempted a loose, sloppy punch, Takasugi ducked under his arm, returned the man's motion. The one eyed man's fist collided with Riku's jaw, and sent him backwards, but Takasugi gripped the collar of his shirt, which had apparently been shrugged on without a thought of pants. Pulling the man back, Takasugi slammed his fist into his face again, unfazed by the hands which were frantically pushing him away. Riku tried to yell yet only managed to produce the guttural sounds of a man being beaten.  
"Shinsuke!"  
Ignoring Kinu's voice, Takasugi continued to mercilessly accost the man; following him as he stumbled backwards. Blood splattered the one eyed man's hands, and streamed down Riku's face from multiple places. When Riku reached the wall, the one eyed man slammed him against it, and firmly pinned him in place. All movement seemed to stop. The men glared at one another, neither willing to be the first to look away. It didn't feel as though he had been hit at all, probably because Riku had been off balance the entire time. The drunk grabbed Takasugi's wrists as if squeezing them would sway him. Of course, that only proved to further his agitation.  
_"Get off'a me." _The man growled, obviously thinking that he had some form of authority. Snarling at the man Takasugi narrowed his eye.  
"If you think I would hesitate to kill you, _you're mistaken_. It's a wonder that a _waste of space _such as _yourself_ is even permitted to _exist_."  
Riku scowled at the one eyed man, and moved to try to hit him, yet before he could land a punch, he was dragged off the wall and slammed to the floor.

The drunk landed on the hardwood, and Takasugi caught sight of a table lamp. Grabbing said light fixture the man snatched it out of the wall plug, and used the solid base to strike Riku once more. To Takasugi's delight, it was made of a sturdy stone and rather heavy as well. One hit was all it took to make Riku bleed, and cry out in pain. As he pulled the lamp back for another blow, he found it being tugged in the opposite direction. Gazing over his shoulder, the man caught sight of Kinu.

Worry played on her features, and the girl eased the lamp from his hands. She slowly set it back on the table it had come from, and wrapped an arm around Takasugi's torso from behind. Her free hand tightly gripped the fabric of his back, as the girl gazed up at him.  
"Shinsuke, stop..." The last thing Kinu needed was another dead body and more violence in the house. She just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? The entire time she had been watching with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Her dad was not like her mother, it wasn't in her to try to protect him. But Takasugi was on the edge of actually eliminating the man, and though Kinu hated him, she didn't want to watch him die. It wouldn't be heart breaking or anything, but what if he actually got better in the future? With Riku's constant drinking, he never approved of her. If he was to sober up, maybe one day the man would express something like love one day.

Holding his arms up, Takasugi gazed at the poor attempt at restraining him. He frowned in confusion, as if nothing had ever happened and Kinu was over reacting. Nobody paid the whimpering drunk on the floor any attention. If anything, Takasugi was wondering when Kinu had appeared behind him.  
"Are you sure? We could kill him now, and nobody would know. It'll be fun; we can make a game out of it..." The man casually murmured the words, and turned to face Kinu, only to find the girl oddly frowning up at him as he continued. "Like, the first one to actually kill him gets treated to ice cream or something. I could go for ice cream right now." Shaking her head, the girl released a breath, which seemed to hold a humorous undertone.  
Kinu stepped away from Takasugi, donning a look which read, "We are not killing my father for ice cream, idiot".  
Without a word, the girl started to lead him away by his hand. Glaring at Riku over his shoulder, Takasugi scowled.

The man was pulled into the hallway as he spoke, and Kinu anxiously glanced back at him.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the girl had led him to the bathroom, and closed the door. She flipped the light on, and shook her head as if she didn't believe what he had done.  
"I thought you said you didn't attack people when you're drunk." The girl murmured, and Takasugi curiously peered at her.  
"I don't; he started it." Sighing the words, Takasugi pulled his pipe from his pocket, and sparked the tobacco. The moment he pushed his lighter back into his pocket, Kinu pulled his hand over the sink, and poured alcohol over his knuckles. A slight stinging sensation caused the man to shift his weight in discomfort, yet he didn't make a sound. The girl glanced up at him, as she slowly moved his hand under a stream of cold water, and pulled a cloth from one of the drawers.

Takasugi watched as she wet the cloth, and dabbed his neck and face.  
"It doesn't look like you were hit... Well, your neck was scratched, but that's about it..."  
Raising his jaw, Takasugi studied his reflection. Sure enough there was a bright red line, with small traces of possible blood, yet no solid injuries. Kinu pulled the man's pipe away and stole a drag of his tobacco before setting it on the counter and washing his left hand. When she finished, the girl pulled another small cloth from the drawer beside her and dried his hands. Takasugi murmured a small thanks as she wrapped his knuckles, which he had apparently skinned. The only significant injury he had was a scrape on the knuckle of his middle finger. Most likely from a tooth.

When Kinu finished, she took the man's pipe, silently glanced up at him, and exited the bathroom. Frowning, Takasugi followed the girl down the hallway and to her room. Once inside, he closed and locked the door, before turning to face Kinu. She had seated herself on her bed and stared at the glowing embers of his pipe as he flipped the light on.  
"So, other than to kill my father, why did you come here?" The girl's voice was low, and held a touch of exhaustion. Takasugi walked to her side and retrieved his pipe. She didn't resist him; instead she plopped back on the bed once her hands were empty.  
"Where is your mother?" Realizing that Ai hadn't been there to make an excuse for Riku, The one-eyed man studied Kinu's cerulean eyes. The girl's black bangs had fallen away from her face, exposing her odd iris, and she refrained from blinking as she stared at the ceiling.  
"Hospital. She hit her head today, so I had to take her."

Slowly nodding, Takasugi pushed a hand into his pocket, and placed his pipe to his lips. As the man smoked, he casually glanced over the bare walls of her room. It wasn't until he reached the girl's writing desk that he felt more irritation spark within him. The man placed his pipe on the desk before grabbing the item which caught his eye.  
"What is this?"

Gazing up at Takasugi, Kinu found the man to be staring straight at her, and holding up a pair of scissors. It was obvious what he was insinuating, as Kinu hadn't bothered to clean them after her daily bought of stress relief. She had completely forgotten about the fact that they were covered in blood, or sitting out in plain view for that matter. Company had not been expected, if anything, she had hoped to hate Takasugi for weeks if not months.  
"Nothing." She murmured, before turning over and climbing onto her bed. Surely if she hid under the covers and feigned sleep, Takasugi would completely forget. Right? Of course not.  
_"Nothing?" _The man echoed, loudly dropping the scissors and starting towards her. Kinu quickly worked her way under the covers, as if her plan actually had a chance of working.  
"Oh, you know me. I've just been staying where I _belong._" She muttered, already positive about where this was leading. Thoroughly annoyed, Takasugi stopped at the girl's bedside.

She had turned her back to him, and closed her eyes. He was not drunk enough to believe that she had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. If anything, the man was barely buzzed.  
"Don't be stupid, I _know_ you're awake."  
The girl opened a single eye, and slowly peered at Takasugi. Damn, he had seen right through her. When the man snatched the covers back and glared down at the girl, she knew she had no choice. Sighing she sat up, and started to tug the wrap away from her arm. Much to her surprise, Takasugi unbuttoned his shirt. What the hell? That had nothing to do with what was happening. The girl frowned up at him as he pulled the button up off, and tugged his belt from his pants.

"Alright, you might as well lay over my knee. Make this easier on yourself."  
"What..?" Utterly confused, the girl frowned up at Takasugi as he held his belt in a strangely spanking-like manner. Upon seeing the girl's eyes widen, the man started to snicker.  
Chuckling, Takasugi shook his head. He dropped the belt, as well as his pants; sparking relief in Kinu. The man walked to the switch on the wall, and flipped the light off before moving back to Kinu's side. Though her bed was smaller than his, he could easily join her. Without a word, Takasugi lowered himself beside Kinu and draped an arm over her waist.

"Unwrap it, and lay down." He commanded, ignoring the odd expression the girl held. A moment of hesitation passed before she obliged, and when she laid down, Takasugi wrapped a leg around one of hers. Silence filled the room, and Kinu tried to make sense of the strange situation. Had Takasugi just invited himself to spend the night? What if Ginpachi showed up in the morning, or something equally hazardous? Wasn't this a bad idea?

"Calm down, I can practically hear your heart." Murmuring the words, the man tightened his arm and leg, pulling her against himself. He nuzzled into her neck until he found a comfortable spot on her shoulder. Gazing at the man out of the corner of her eyes, Kinu found Takasugi already had his eye closed and was ready to sleep. His skin was incredibly warm against hers, and though it was somewhat relaxing, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. He had never done this while he was awake. Well, not this exactly. Apparently, drunken Takasugi was nicer than sober Takasugi. A bit more relaxed as well. Kinu wasn't sure if she should still be angry with him, or relieved that he had come to- Wait, he never apologized, just attacked her father. So why had he come over? It didn't make sense. Surely he had not simply planned on jumping in bed with her and going to sleep. But maybe he did?

"You smell good..."  
Shifting her gaze, Kinu tried to think of an answer. She decided not to offer one, because she knew the only thing she could say was "Uhh, thanks?", and that wasn't exactly attractive. Willing herself to relax, the girl released a sigh. Minutes passed, and she could tell Takasugi had fallen asleep. Warm steady breaths met her neck; jumbling the girl's perception of comfort. When she turned over the arm around her waist tightened once more and Takasugi moved against her back. The man slipped an arm under their shared pillow, and she could feel the firmness of his muscles under her. He murmured for her not to try to escape, and Kinu shifted her gaze once more. Maybe he wasn't just drunk. Maybe somebody had slipped him some date rape, or crack.

With no other choice, the girl allowed the rhythm of his breathing to lull her into a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! So this chapter is pretty long, but necessary. *Nods* I just couldn't see Takasugi actually apologizing, LOL.**  
**Oooh, and guess what? My interview went really well! Extremely well! Yayy! Just thought I would tell you, in case you were curious.**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter- and that you're having a great day (Night?). **  
**Thank you all for your reviews :D**


	65. Waking Up

Something didn't feel right. He didn't know what it was, but something definitely didn't seem normal. Though Takasugi had barely awoken, he didn't feel like getting up. For some reason, there was a dull ache in the back of his head, which he could only assume to be a slight hangover, yet nothing too bad. His bed seemed firmer, and warmer than usual. Even the room smelled different; like incense. Taking a deep breath, the man started to lean up, only to find an unusual weight on his chest. Frowning, Takasugi opened his eye, and stared at the ceiling.

He wasn't at his apartment. He was in a room, which appeared to be oddly similar to Kinu's. And on his chest... Glancing down, Takasugi found the girl herself; practically laying on him. Wide eyed, he tried to make sense of the overload of information. What was he supposed to do now? Had they slept together? It didn't seem like it... Surely, he had gotten into her bed with ill intentions. Of course he had! But... Maybe he fell asleep? Because she was boring, or something. That had to be it. However, when did he get there? As far as he was concerned, he had been drinking with Kawakami, and eating the pocky that stupid girl had thrown at him.

The deaf man had told him something in his usual music talk. Like "Shinsuke, blah, blah blah, her tune, blah, never forgive you, blah", and that managed to convince him to apologize. Then it turned out that he couldn't. Not that he would actually apologize for telling the truth. Alcohol makes people do strange things. In the end Kawakami told him that his best bet would be to give the girl a new box of pocky. His exact words had been "and go from there", but there was nowhere to go. That part was remembered, because Takasugi had eaten the first new box of mint pocky in the store, and it was good. But Kawakami had forced him to pay for it; who did he think he was, a store attendant?

In the end, the only thing Takasugi could do was try to give Kinu the pocky, but when he actually did get to the house, she was being annoying. It seemed like he had waited for hours, and she had hung up on him. So why was she draped over him now? Her leg was wrapped around his, and one of her hands rested on his shoulder. The girl was still asleep, without a doubt. And something seemed to nag Takasugi in the back of his mind. She had gotten cut or something. There was some yelling and most likely, he had attempted to kill her dad. Just a little. Obviously, if he had really tried, Riku would be dead, so it must not have been a serious attempt. Takasugi had probably been annoyed.

Frowning down at the girl, he contemplated prying her off himself and leaving. That was his job, right? It was standard procedure, to walk out. After sex, that is. But what if it wasn't sex? It didn't seem like sex. Kinu seemed to still have pants on, and he had boxers on. What possessed him to climb in bed with her? Maybe she had tricked him. Knowing that girl, she probably had a rare book, and dangled it over the bed; luring him to his demise (or at lease into a trap). Once he tried to take it, Kinu tackled him, and forced him to sleep with her. Uh, just sleep.

That made sense.

Using a single hand, Takasugi grabbed one of the girl's fingers and lifted her arm from his chest. As he started to work his way from under her, the girl took a deep breath, and lazily peered up at him. Pausing, Takasugi stared at Kinu, unsure of what he should say. There was a gash on her cheek, which he somewhat remembered seeing, yet he couldn't recall how she had gotten it. Probably her father. Oh, and she had been trying to hide it from him when he handed her the pocky. The girl leaned up on her elbow and a slight frown creased her brow, as if she was asking what he was doing. Shifting his gaze, Takasugi started to look for the book she had undoubtedly used to trick him into bed with her. It had to be somewhere nearby. He would find it and smack her with it. To show that it's wrong to take advantage of defenseless intoxicated men. That damn girl, with her low honeyed voice. That was the only explanation as to why he would wake up with her.

Sitting up, Kinu studied Takasugi. He appeared to be looking for something.  
"You left your pipe on the desk..."  
The man glanced at her over his shoulder, as if he was telling her to be quiet. Sighing, Kinu shifted her gaze. Well, nothing seemed any different. For once, she wanted to pump somebody full of alcohol. Light barely entered the room, and softly illuminated the grey curtains the girl had made.

Instead of trying to hold a conversation with the man, Kinu pulled herself from under the covers, and moved to the foot of the bed. If he was just going to sit there, she wasn't going to try to stop him. As the girl moved to her feet, she felt Takasugi watching her. Without taking the time to return his gaze, she walked to the writing desk, and retrieved his pipe. The tobacco had burned out, so the girl tapped the bowl end on her hand to emptied the ashes as she made her way back to his side. When she offered the bowl, Takasugi darkly peered up at her before accepting it.

What was that look supposed to mean? If anything, he appeared to want to spare a few choice words again. But she hadn't done anything- This was all his fault. And how could he sit there with next to nothing on and be so handsome, yet hold an expression which clearly read "Either I'm going to kill you, of take over the entire world just to destroy it"? Maintaining an aloof demeanor, the girl gazed down at him from the corner of her eyes. Obviously, he was not happy about spending the night. Though it was his fault, Kinu didn't really have the energy (or drive) to point out that he had done it on his own and even told her not to try to escape. The man's stubborn expression only served to make Kinu more distant. And she was still angry with him. If anything, it was time for him to go.

Turning away, the girl started from the room. Takasugi studied her every movement, even when the girl trailed her fingertips along the wall, and turned to peer at him.  
"Coffee, or water?" Something about the look she was giving him let on to the fact that she was not exactly thrilled to have his company. So maybe she didn't lure him into her bed like a siren. One sign was that she wasn't trying to starve him or singing while thrashing about with odd bird-like wings. And he wasn't a sailor, or near an ocean.

"Coffee..." The man murmured, resting his lips on his knuckles which were apparently injured. Kinu nodded, and left the room without another word.

Sighing, Takasugi stared down at his pipe, wondering why he was in bed with her to begin with. Obviously, they hadn't done anything. It wasn't like when she stayed with him, that as completely different. If Kinu was at his place, there were multiple reasons as to why, such as, being high, or wanting to avoid her father; that sort of thing. But Takasugi had his own apartment. There was nothing for him to try to escape, and if anything did intimidate him, he would simply destroy it. Problem solved. He hadn't been too drunk to drive home, because he had obviously passed his apartment on the way back from the bar, stopped at a store and came to her house.

Feeling the need to engage in an idle task to help himself think, the man pulled a small bag of tobacco from the pocket of his pants, which had been carelessly left in a pile beside the bed. As if he had just stepped out of them, dropped his shirt and belt, which had been oddly cast aside as well, and climbed into the bed. Normally, drunk Takasugi wouldn't even take his belt off, he would let it drop with his pants. It didn't make sense. Not that he had been drunk or anything; he remembered what happened. Until they got to Kinu's room. Then there were just bits and pieces of information, which needed to be arranged in the proper order.

There was something on the desk that had distracted him from his pipe. Kinu had been uncomfortable, and tried to pretend to be asleep, after making some snarky comment or something. And what time was it? Didn't he have to go to work? Before he started to fill his pipe, Takasugi quickly pulled his phone from his pocket. The moment he flipped it open and checked the time, he knew he would be late.

Then he checked the date, and felt stupid. Sunday. Of course, he wouldn't normally drink unless he didn't have to work the next day. Drunk Takasugi could be excused, just this once. Nevertheless, randomly sleeping at Kinu's house was not acceptable.

"Oi, oi! I know you heard me!"

Riku could be heard slurring some random arrangement of indecipherable words, and Takasugi glanced at the door. Well, the one-eyed man figured he should probably get dressed. But he didn't feel like it. The man set his phone down and started to fill his pipe.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kinu filled two cups with a bit of freshly brewed coffee, ignoring her father's demand. The drunk wanted breakfast. She wanted him to go pass out already. As the girl pulled three fresh teabags of coffee from the kettle, she glanced at her father. He was seated at the table as if he expected her to magically create a feast with the snap of her fingers. Because they didn't have a coffee maker, she had resolved to warming water, filling a small kettle with it, and steeping small bags of coffee. Some gourmet brand which she had been saving for a random special occasion, which happened to be today. Without a word, the girl started back to her room.

As she passed the front door, she heard a key turn in the lock. Kinu's eyes slightly widened at the thought of Ginpachi seeing Takasugi's car and coming to catch them. She watched as the handle twisted, and the door creaked open. Much to her surprise, her mother walked into the house, holding no expression whatsoever. When the woman caught sight of her, they blankly stared at one another, neither speaking. Of course, Ai was the first to engage in conversation. A small smile curled her lips, and she tilted her head.

"Ki, you're awake. Good morning."  
"Morning." The girl responded, and the slight frown which creased her brow was enough to let on to her obvious question.  
"Oh, I took a cab. I didn't want you to have to drive again, we have to be careful."  
Nodding, Kinu started back towards her room, but Ai continued. As the woman turned to close the door, she glanced at Kinu over her shoulder  
"I spoke to one of the nurses; she said they just tested you and made you fill out paper work yesterday, so I got your prescription. It's in my purse."

Murmuring a small note of approval, Kinu continued to her room. If she stayed to chat, her coffee would get cold. Takasugi's as well. The girl tried to avoid approaching the subject of birth control so early in the morning. It was not something she wanted to talk about with her mother. Ai walked towards the kitchen, providing an opportunity to escape, which Kinu took without hesitation.

* * *

Once the girl reached her door, she nudged it open with her foot. Takasugi had barely moved. The man had pulled his legs back under the covers, and was leaning onto one of his knees; smoking. He glanced at Kinu as she walked to his side and offered him one of the mugs in her hand. Apparently, she had kept the black one for herself, and made him take the red one. Though he thought of pointing this out, Takasugi remained silent, and accepted the coffee. Kinu sat at the foot of the bed, not bothering to speak to him. The girl focused on her own mug, as if she was cold. She held the cup with both of her hands, and stared at the coffee like she expected it to boil under her gaze. Of course, it didn't. Seconds passed and the pair remained in silence. Takasugi would occasionally glance up at Kinu, but the girl acted as though he was a ghost. Huh, role reversal.

Before he could think of anything to say (not that he was trying), the girl spoke.  
"You know, you don't have to stay. It's pretty obvious you're uncomfortable. I know you were just drunk last night, that's why I didn't say anything when you turned this into a sleep over."

Raising an eyebrow to the girl, Takasugi considered her words. Kinu never knew how to speak to him. She always treated him like he was just a regular guy. That was fine, but unusual. By now, most women would be oddly uncomfortable. In such a way, that he could even consider it fear. Maybe it was his expression. Even when he smiled (eh, smirked?) the reaction was the same. But Kinu didn't understand that he preferred a more respectful, formal approach. Telling him how he felt was not that. Then again, most women wouldn't say anything at all. Some had even apologized to him in the past (Explain _that_), but that usually happened after sex. Never before had he simply slept with a woman. For no reason, that is. It was never just sleeping.

Takasugi was too busy with his own thoughts to respond to Kinu. The girl snapped her gaze on her door, and he also peered at it, only to find it opening.

"Ki, sweetie, here's your-"  
_"Mom!"_  
Jumping to her feet, Kinu frowned at the awkwardly paused Ai in the doorway. The woman was holding a brown paper bag with something written in black on the side, and gawking at Takasugi as if he was the last man with a body alive. How men could survive without bodies was beyond Takasugi, but that's how he felt. For some reason, being ogled by Ai made him feel a little dirty. He didn't know if he should frown, or just stare at her blankly as he was doing now. Kinu placed her coffee on the floor beside where she had been sitting, and the one-eye man watched as the girl started towards her mother.

"Oh, Takasugi, you look wonderful today! If there's- If you-"  
"Out! Get out! Why did you bring that in here?!"  
The man continued to watch as Kinu ushered her mother out of the room, oddly acting like an actual girl. It was somewhat funny to hear her yell "mom" too. Kinu could be heard irritably lecturing her mother about how she had known Takasugi was in her room, and simply used it as an excuse to try to see him, to which her mother responded, "You can't blame me! I'm a woman to, you know".  
Chuckling under his breath, Takasugi shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. Whatever brand Kinu had used was delicious, and had a faint aftertaste of chocolate. When Kinu returned to her room, she locked the door and awkwardly rushed to her writing desk. The girl shoved the paper bag her mother had brought her into a drawer, and eyed Takasugi as if she was suspicious of him, before she returned to her spot. She silently finished her coffee, avoiding the man's gaze.

Though he didn't understand why she was acting oddly, the man finished his coffee, an placed his cup on a small nightstand beside her bed. When Kinu glanced at him, he took her cup from her and ignored the slight protesting mumble on her part.

"I'm not uncomfortable." The man stated, well aware that his answer was long overdue. Kinu frowned at him and pointed to her coffee, signaling that she had not finished. Either way, Takasugi didn't care. It took two cups to wake him up, and she had only provided one. For that, she had to suffer the consequences of slightly hungover Takasugi. Leaning forward, the man dragged Kinu into his lap, earning a light chuckle. When he brought his lips to her shoulder, she barely nudged him away by his chest. Of course, Kinu accomplished nothing, as the hands on her side managed to inhibit any chance of freeing herself.  
"Stop it- I'm still mad at you!" Though she claimed she was angry, the girl laughed the whole time; discrediting herself.

"Really?" Takasugi asked, as he turned to the side, and slammed her down into the bed. The man positioned himself over her, and lightly nipped her neck. Kinu continued to push him away, yet her resistance was dying with each nudge.  
"Yes!" The girl declared, turning her head and trying to stifle the delightful laugh, which threatened to oppose her iron will. Which was (horribly) failing her at the moment.

"And _when_ did I _inquire_ about your _obscure_ emotions?" The man murmured, smirking against Kinu's skin as he reached to pin her hands to the mattress. The moment he gripped her wrists, the girl peered up at him, only to find an oddly intense expression had crept to his features. Frowning, Kinu studied his olive eye as if she could find a reason behind the look. It was obvious that the man would provide no details though, and this was quickly becoming an awkward staring competition. Shifting her gaze, Kinu pulled her wrists from Takasugi's hands and started to move from under him. He leaned up and allowed the girl to roll out of his makeshift trap.

"My emotions are no more obscure than yours. With the way you prefer things, it makes more sense for you to be getting dressed, and leaving now." Murmuring the words, the girl carefully reached around Takasugi, and pulled his pipe from her nightstand. The man was standing on his knees, frowning down at her as she stole a drag of his tobacco. Of course, while he watched, he contemplated smacking the back of her head. Kinu would choke on the smoke, and learn not to imply that he didn't understand himself in the same breath. Win win situation. Takasugi perfectly understood how he felt. He _didn't_ feel, that's why he understood.

When the girl attempted to bring his pipe back to her lips he snatched it away. Kinu scowled at him as he condescendingly pulled the smoke into his own lungs and eyed her. The man sat on the bed, taking slow puffs of his pipe and contemplating the girl's words.  
"I know exactly how I feel." He grumbled, and Kinu calmly shifted her gaze.  
"Oh really?" The girl asked in an even tone, which masked her nervousness. Though she wasn't looking at him, she saw Takasugi nod in her peripherals. It seemed as if he would provide more insight, and a dreadful sense of anticipation arose within the girl. She patiently awaited his response as he continued to calmly smoke.

"I absolutely _hate_ you."

A shallow breath silently forced its way into Kinu's lungs, and she quickly turned to Takasugi; frowning. The man held a serious expression, and was leaning against the wall, looking away. Though she didn't speak, the girl felt her chest tighten. Promptly averting her gaze, Kinu stared at her writing desk. She forced a low snort of dry humor, and nodded. The girl returned her gaze to him, donning a furrowed brow, which slowly faded into a blank, glazed over stare.  
"Not surprising."

Almost without warning, the girl moved to the head of the bed in her previous spot and pulled the covers over herself. She was sitting up, ignoring the odd gaze Takasugi spared on her. He wondered if he had said anything wrong, as Kinu had immediately fallen silent. Not her usual silence, which was comfortable. If anything, this seemed tense. What had she been expecting? Obviously he wasn't going to say anything else. There was nothing else _to_ say. The girl appeared to be hiding behind her hair, yet after a few moments of studying her, Kinu raised her head, and smiled at him.

"When you go, make sure to take that pocky; don't forget it. Last night we agreed that you could eat it. It's on the table. Oh, and lock my door on your way out, I'm still tired."

Raising an eyebrow at the unanticipated change of attitude, Takasugi nodded. Kinu laid back down, clearly intent on going back to sleep, and the man glanced at the pocky on her nightstand. Really? She had agreed to let him have it? He didn't remember that. And though she had flashed him that distant grin, the room still felt tense for some reason. Well, maybe she was just a tense person. That could explain it. But she wasn't like that earlier. Strange.

On top of that, he felt like he was being asked to leave, or ushered out of the room now. Though he didn't quite understand what was wrong with Kinu, he figured he should get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: Way to ruin a perfectly good moment, huh? Lol**

**AL19- you crack me up, your last review was really funny :D**

**I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter, even though Taka kinda... Yeah, whatever he did there. It definitely wasn't good. Kinda uncalled for too. Huh.**


	66. Thought Processes

**A/N: Just a slight warning, this chapter contains an in-depth description of the emotions and feelings behind cutting oneself. Now, if any of you lovely readers are prone to that sort of thing, and feel as though it could trigger a relapse (If you've quit, or still do) I ask that you skip over Kinu's part. It's nothing to be ashamed of, trust me. Descriptions have been avoided for obvious reasons, such as the reader's comfort, and my own. I admit that it would feel as though I am putting people on display (Insight), but I decided to go ahead and try to explain it to the best of my ability. In the end I do not condone these actions :)**

* * *

Approval was never something Kinu sought after. It just wasn't in her to even care about something so mundane. Yet, to hear Takasugi casually state that he hated her; like it was common knowledge which would have no effect in the long run. It didn't hurt. Maybe slightly stung, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. As she had said; it wasn't a surprise.

Turning over in her bed. Kinu slightly stretched; hoping to get to sleep. Of course she was tired. She hadn't been able to rest with that intoxicated idiot in her bed. How dare he come to her house after drinking. Who did he think he was? Takasugi had no right. To do anything. Not that she was thinking about him. Kinu had other things to waste her energy on, like trying to think about something else. Well, that made perfect sense.

Completely drained, Kinu wondered why she couldn't sleep. It had nothing to do with Takasugi. Nothing at all. He hadn't the slightest hint of influence on her. That man meant absolutely nothing to her. She wasn't even thinking about him. But she wasn't going to get any sleep like this. Pressure had built inside of her (which had nothing to do with him); she was just irritable. Because she couldn't sleep. It had to be the coffee. Damn hot beverages. Keeping people awake and whatnot.

Sighing, the girl pushed herself to her feet, and walked to her writing desk. Scissors were nice, but just weren't enough. Reaching into her drawer, she found a fresh, light blue pack of shaving razors. The girl pulled it open, and grabbed one before returning to her bed. Reaching under her mattress, she produced a black lighter, which seemed to be waiting for a moment like this. On her nightstand rested a small pair of nail clippers, which would come in handy for this project, which she was all too familiar with.

The girl snapped the razor head off, and placed the handle on the small table beside her before slipping the protective plastic cover off. Holding the edge of the multi-bladed razor, Kinu flicked the lighter, and heated one end. The flames caught quickly, and she carefully kept the plastic and fire away from herself. Once satisfied, she used the nail clippers to pry the warm plastic edge away from the razor. The girl set it on her wooden nightstand, before clipping at the razor a bit more. In a matter of minutes, she had finished her work, and was able to easily slide the tiny razors out of their plastic prison.

They were only millimeters wide, and slightly bent into a triangle, one side being dull and the other, obviously, sharp. Kinu placed the remaining two blades on the nightstand with the remnants of the razor as she studied her newest creation. There was nothing to do but go through with it now. She had gone through the trouble of "making" her tool, and nothing was stopping her. Placing the edge to her wrist, the girl focused on calming her breath. The entire process of attaining the blades always made her heart pound; every single time. These razors were thinner than any kind she had ever seen before. They were more comfortable, and subtle, providing no immediate pain, but an ample amount afterwards. The only issue was that while using them, it was possible to go too deep, and not notice. It required more care to assure that there were no mistakes. Of course, as intensely as Kinu was focusing, care was nothing to worry about. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, the blade slipped.

Completely transfixed by the abundance of sensations which rushed over her, only to be released by one small incision, Kinu remained in place. It wasn't that important. Pent up frustration and stress could easily escape her body, with one repetitive motion. To see the blade immersed, millimeters deep within her flesh was always accompanied with a surreal after effect. Each time, she could never tell if it was really happening. A slight sting always met her. One which could only be described as sharp, even comforting. It wasn't something which could be put into words, yet many a time she had attempted to do so (to herself, of course). Holding the dull edge of the razor, Kinu carefully traced the line she had created, deepening the cut, and her concentration. Every time, she would find herself sitting completely still. Focusing on her every movement, and flooded with endorphins. A high, equivalent to that of working out, and possibly surpassing.

Though she had done this too many occasions to count, each time seemed new. Never before had she been relaxed as she did this, and she wasn't now. Sure, she would lean back against the wall, or the toilet, possibly appearing to be comfortable, but there was nothing comfortable about repetitively raking a razor over your skin. Nothing. And every time, she wondered if she had the courage to take it farther. To bring her self-medicated existence to a halt, yet she never could. She was a coward, and she knew it. While most things didn't faze her, something like death was an unnerving thought. She would cut across her wrist, up the length of her wrist to the side, but never directly on the vein. Kinu couldn't bring herself to do it. And every time the thought crossed her, every time she wanted to, she would mentally kick herself. Why was it so hard? If she wanted to, than she should. It wasn't like anybody would care. In the end, it would be a favor to herself, her "friends" and the people she was forced to call family; for reasons unbeknownst to her. But to see the edge of the blade slowly work its way through her, and to know that it knew her secret, yet would never tell was always a relief.

Blood barely tinted the edge of the razor, and it shined in the light from the lamp over her. A sort of crimson delight. Well, that sounded more like a dish that could be ordered in a sushi restaurant, but you get the point. Intensely gazing at her newest mark, Kinu studied the trails of her previous incisions. Some started thin, yet grew wide at the end; stopping just beside her main vein. Others haphazardly trailed from her wrist to the inside of her elbow, healed over in a few places on the way. Patterns, words, everything existed, and yet it didn't anymore. Everything had healed, leaving her to remain alone; knowing where it should be. Even if the scar did not exist, she still remembered. Each and every dark place she had met. It would be much easier if her father stopped holding back. If he chose to actually hurt her; grabbed a weapon, or forgot his strength. He would be a pawn, carrying out her will, while attempting to form his own. That man had no idea what he wanted. Didn't it make sense for somebody who knew their desires to achieve theirs first? And while her intentions weren't fully to die (That would be a fun side quest in the end) she never wanted anything. To want nothing was to already be dead. No goals, no aspirations. Nothing. Kinu hadn't even considered what her future would be.

While she was younger, an occasional assignment at school would ask the students what they wanted to be when they grew up. Others would always say things like, "A fireman" or "A veterinarian", but not her. She never knew. Kinu would always find herself embarrassed, telling the teacher or reading to the class, "I wrote a nothing, because I don't know what I want to be." Or "I don't want to be anything; I'm not even in college yet". This would always result in everybody laughing at her; she would be made out to be the clichéd "dumb blonde". It was a joke. She had even gotten calls home over something so trivial. Nobody understood. And they never could. Was it a crime, to not be motivated?

Nobody ever said she had to be the best at everything. Yet that is exactly what fueled her in the beginning. What destroyed her, and tore her apart. Kinu could do nothing but watch as each and every piece of her was ripped, and scattered with the wind; each passing breath which drew her nearer to her last, yet never actually brought it. But there was no reason behind this. It made no sense, and had no purpose. Just another form of expression, lost, and wasted upon the world, which could not appreciate something so morbidly appealing. There was always something so satisfactory about seeing her own blood, dribble down her fingertips. It didn't matter how many cuts it took to cause it, or how intently she watched herself, in the end she would end up wiping the razor clean, and safely placing it in an empty medicine bottle. Storing it in a drawer for safekeeping and softly tracing her new wound with tissue. Completely transfixed in the transition from mental to physical, Kinu released a breath which had started to burn within her tightened chest.

But it never immediately stopped. Any of it. The dull ache of emotions, or the bleeding. Either she could tightly wrap her wrist, or hang her hand; just to watch the blood overflow. To hear it drip, or feel it escape, as if her veins were made of poison, and it couldn't bear to be with her. The pressure from her mind; constantly pushing liquefied life through her skin, with each beat of her excited heart. Yet she was the only one who felt the burn. Sighing once more, the girl dropped the razor at the side of the bed. Medicine bottles and tissue were nothing to concern herself with. She didn't care to wrap up as she normally would. Kinu simply stared at the newest addition to her collection, before turning over in her bed. It would stop bleeding at some point. And she would get to sleep, now that her emotions had been released.

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Takasugi fixed his eye on the kitten, which eagerly dashed towards him the moment he opened the door. Smirking at the tiny ball of fur, the man scooped it up in a single hand. Kirin mewed lightly as Takasugi carried him to the kitchen. Gently setting the white kitten down, the man grabbed a can of food, and opened it. He received another excited meow in response, and took his time studying the kitten's anticipation before actually giving it the food.

Kirin's eyes seemed to light up when he heard the can open, or even saw Takasugi reach for the cabinet, which contained it. How cute. As the kitten devoured its morning meal, Takasugi started to brew a pot of coffee. Kinu's was good, but he needed more. And what had been up with that stupid girl? She had acted like she didn't want him to be there. She hadn't even properly saw him off or anything, just laid there; trying to go back to sleep. Idiot.

Had he said something? Did he have a coffee mustache? Raising a hand to his upper lip, Takasugi inspected his skin, just to make sure. He didn't think something like that could be offensive, or anything, not that he cared if it was, but still. No, he didn't have anything like that on his face. What about the wrap over his eye? Had it come loose and scared her or something? The man barely traced his fingertips over his eye patch, only to find that it was fine, and doing its job. Huh. He didn't know what to think.

Kirin had finished with his food, and sat down beside his bowl to lick his paw, and wipe his face. The kitten seemed to be completely satisfied with the world, and had even gained weight. Takasugi couldn't tell if it was from being fed well, or a growth spurt, but whatever it was, the cat looked better. A slight gurgling sound caught Takasugi's attention and he knew his coffee was finished. The man poured himself a cup, in sat in his regular spot. He placed his foot on the chair, silently taking sips of his drink, and contemplating the odd reaction he had gotten out of Kinu. That girl was weird, but not that weird. If anything, it seemed as if she got all strange after the bit about emotions.

Maybe she had expected something else? He hadn't said anything bad though. All Takasugi had told her was that he understood his own emotions, and that he hated her... Oh. **Oh.** Had she expected something else?

Placing his mug on the table, Takasugi allowed a frown to crease his brow. She couldn't have. That was impossible. No way. Not her. Kinu didn't think like that. Even though she had tried to emotionally engage him before; with that dreadful kiss. But now-

An undeniable sense of idiocy washed over the man, and he leaned onto the table, trying to comprehend how something so obvious had escaped him. Draping his hand over his mouth the man, tightened his jaw. That probably wasn't the time for jokes. But why had she acted like that? He still didn't fully understand, but he did. He knew what happened- Now he just... Had to call Kawakami.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that intense? Yeah. Bet that warning helped sort of prepare you :)**  
**Yeah. Once more, I do not condone that sort of behavior.**

**Zura's Girl- I've been planning on how to show a bit of Riku before, I think it would be best with a few flashbacks on Ginpachi's part. Though Riku is probably the most hated character of this story, it's very true that he hasn't always been like he is :)**

**Oookay, with all that being said, I hope everybody enjoyed this dramatic chapter, lol. More to come (hopefully ones that aren't so depressing).**


	67. What Friends Are For

"You said you hated her? Really..? _Shinsuke_, you can't just say things like that to girls."  
Kawakami had come to visit, per Takasugi's request. The two men were seated at his table, and had just polished off the rest of the coffee Takasugi had brewed. Kawakami's apartment was conveniently close, a mere ten minute walk away; literally across the street. It had taken a while for Takasugi to reveal his true purpose for calling Kawakami. If anything, the man had tried to make idle chitchat about reports at work, and Otose annoying him with a monthly status check on the students of whom had visited him. Though Kawakami was positive there was a deeper meaning to the unsuspected visit, he decided to humor his friend and patiently listen.

The moment the one eyed man finally revealed his small blunder, he received a blank stare. Immediately after that, it seemed that Kawakami had flipped into "nagging mother mode". How it was possible for a grown man to do that, Takasugi had no idea, but Kawakami was very capable of such a thing. The man said his name, in the oddly corrective tone of voice; Takasugi knew he was in for something, which would be the equivalent of a lecture. He was only thankful that he had taken the opportunity to change into a comfortable kimono before having to sit through what was bound to be a grueling half hour of displaced parenting.

"Well, _she's_ the one that only brought me _one_ cup of coffee! That was entirely her fault!"  
Apparently, that statement didn't do him much justice. Takasugi received a raised eyebrow from Kawakami, accompanied with a long face and silence. Okay, maybe he had chosen the wrong way to defend himself. Not that he was wrong; he had only done what seemed appropriate. Kinu had practically asked him to say it.

"So you fucked up, and you called me to fix your relationship?" Sighing, Kawakami shook his head. "You really shouldn't be allowed to talk to people with feelings, I dare say. How did you even get your job? Has it done you no good?"  
Visibly exasperated, the man turned his head. Takasugi eyed him, as he stood up, and walked to the refrigerator. The man seemed to just be looking, as if he wasn't sure if he was hungry, yet decided to take a peek to test if anything could spark his appetite.

"You know you have to call her, right?"  
"What?" Frowning at his friend, Takasugi almost dropped his pipe. The man quickly regained his composure, and slowly shook his head. "She was going back to sleep."  
Kawakami turned from the refrigerator, and leaned against it, clearly studying Takasugi. Ignoring his friend's gaze, the one eyed man calmly placed his elbow on his knee, and leaned into his foot, which was cozily resting on his seat.

"You have to tell her it was a joke, even if you're uncomfortable, I dare say. How the hell did you even get a girlfri-... Lov-... Person to like you anyway?" For some reason, Kawakami sounded as though he truly didn't understand. The man grabbed Takasugi's phone off the tan stone counter, and flipped it open. Takasugi glared at him as he made his way from the small kitchen, which was just a string of counter space between his living room and the hallway, to the table beside it. Kawakami sat down, still fiddling with the phone as Takasugi spoke.  
"What was _that_ supposed to mean? Are you _implying_ that _I'm_ bad with people?"

Ignoring the question, Kawakami placed Takasugi's phone on the table between them.  
"I'll dial her for you." The man calmly stated, earning a wide eyed stare from Takasugi. Now the one-eyed man _did_ drop his pipe, and a hint of panic stirred within him. Slightly reaching as if he could take the phone, yet not trying to, Takasugi shook his head.  
"**No don't**."

Frowning, Kawakami remained in place, with a single finger on the phone between them. The man tilted his head, oddly watching Takasugi as he feigned a calm demeanor. Takasugi shifted his gaze, and cleared his throat, as he feigned sudden interest in his clothes. He smoothed the purple fabric of his kimono over his chest, which made no sense, because his left arm was casually resting inside of the robe. The one-eyed man pulled his right leg into the chair to rest it as if he would cross his legs, and tapped his pipe on the wooden table; emptying the ashes as if he had intentionally dropped it. He started to uneasily refill his pipe with tobacco, avoiding Kawakami's gaze.

"Shinsuke, you want her to know you didn't mean it, right?"  
Takasugi shot a brief scowl at his friend, before returning his gaze to the idle task at hand. He rolled his eye, holding every ounce of attitude in the universe before responding.  
"I meant it." He muttered, and Kawakami sighed.  
"Then why am I here?"

Glancing at the man again, Takasugi opted to look at the sliding glass doors behind Kawakami. Light poured in from the balcony, illuminating his friend from behind; giving him the appearance of one of those "shoulder angels" Takasugi so detested. When the one-eyed man didn't answer, Kawakami shook his head.  
"If you aren't going to say anything, I will, I dare say."

Freezing, Takasugi slowly allowed his gaze to wander back to his friend. The look Kawakami had donned portrayed his seriousness. He meant business. And Takasugi would not have that. This was so childish. He was above this. Takasugi shouldn't have to apologize; that girl should. She's the one that started it!

"She deserved that! She asked for it! Talking about feelings and-" The words trailed off into indecipherable grumbles, which Kawakami could not hear over his music. He contemplated turning the song down, but figured he wouldn't be able to understand even if he did. Takasugi's voice finally raised after a few moments of what Kawakami figured to be denial.  
"If you touch that phone, I'll stab you!"

Raising an eyebrow to his easily angered, raven-haired friend, Kawakami shook his head.  
"No you won't." Snickering the words, Kawakami grabbed the phone, causing Takasugi's jaw to drop.  
_"It's not __**my**__ fault that idiot is so sensitive! I would not have slept in that uncomfortable rock of a bed if she hadn't forced me!"  
_Of course, Takasugi's defense was, once again, flawed. Kawakami simply tapped the phone against his chin, and offered a stare, which silently pointed out every weak point in Takasugi's attempt at justifying himself.

"She put up with your drunken idiocy, let you sleep in her- what did you say? Small uncomfortable rock of a bed, _and_ went to the trouble of making you coffee. And what happened to your knuckles?"

Glancing down at the wrap around his hand, Takasugi shifted his gaze. The man mumbled an answer, which was probably intentionally too low. Kawakami watched the one-eyed man's soundless grumbling without even blinking. This was utterly ridiculous. For Takasugi to be reduced to nothing but a prideful child. Of course, he still managed to maintain his dignified air, but now he was obviously nervous; just trying to hide it.  
"Who wrapped your hand? I bet it would be hard to do it on your own." The man noted, and Takasugi scowled at him. A moment of silence passed before he received an answer.

"... Kinu..." The one eyed man grudgingly stated her name, as if it was a curse upon his tongue. A guilty one, at that. Possibly self-inflicted. The man lit his pipe, and tucked a single arm back into his lose kimono as he raised his pipe in his other hand. Shifting his gaze, Takasugi waited for Kawakami's point; slowly pulling smoke into his lungs.

"Takasugi, you're an idiot. That's it, I'm calling her." Shaking his head, Kawakami flipped the one-eyed man's phone open and started searching through the contacts. Less than a second after Kawakami had spoken, Takasugi jumped to his feet. The chairs and table loudly slid over the hardwood, as Kawakami quickly stood as well; practically spinning around his chair to avoid the hand, which tried to swipe the phone from his grasp. It was odd enough to have to call his friend by his surname, but for him to be so against talking to Kinu when he knew he had made a mistake... Though it was amusing, something had to give. That girl was too quiet to do anything, and Takasugi was too stubborn.

_"No! __**NO! **__I forbid you!"_

"Try to stop me." Smirking, Kawakami stared down at the infuriated one-eyed man, and extended the phone towards the ceiling. Silently seething, Takasugi scowled up at the man. That was a low blow. Pun not intended. Kawakami knew he couldn't reach that high. Bastard. And though he could probably take the phone if he jumped, that would be degrading. There was no chance in hell that Takasugi would jump against Kawakami like come sort of _child_. He refused.

"Hmph. Do whatever you want." Crossing his arms, the one eyed man turned away, and pulled his pipe from the table. Kirin circled his legs, and as he reached to lift the cat, he heard Kawakami snicker.  
"I planned on doing just that, I dare say."

Ignoring the annoyingly tall idiot behind him, Takasugi lifted the white kitten to his chest and took a long, frustrated drag of his pipe. Kawakami could be heard, scrolling through his phone, and Takasugi slowly scratched the cat in his arm, not bothering to look at the man. He could even hear the dial tone, yet chose to act as though nothing was happening between him scratching Kirin, and smoking. When Kinu's muffled voice sounded, Kawakami wasted no time in pissing him off.

"Kinu-Chan, it's Bansai... Mm, so are you still interested in learning how to dance before tomorrow? We could meet up at that new restaurant that opened in the plaza by the school..."

Kawakami remained in place, smirking down at Takasugi's back. He had the phone positioned under his headphones, and had lowered the volume of his music to hear the quiet girl. The moment he finished speaking, Takasugi slowly turned to look at him over his shoulder. Kawakami could partially see the white kitten in his arm, tucked into the lose pocket of his kimono, and it was gazing up at the one-eyed man lovingly, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Takasugi had donned a rather alarming expression. His eye was wide, pupil small. The corners of the man's lips had fallen into an ominous, blank warning. Even though the man appeared to be relaxed, this was his, "one more word, and I will personally cram this kitten down your throat", face. How amusing. He looked so funny when he tried to threaten Kawakami with his demented killer face.

Snickering, Kawakami shook his head, and turned to the balcony. Takasugi watched the man calmly walk to the sliding glass door, and step outside; talking to Kinu.  
"Hm, yes. Well, I'm sure he would have called you, but I stole his phone, I dare say." Ignoring the warning expression, which was obviously constructed of pure, unadulterated crazy, Kawakami closed the glass door behind himself.

Takasugi continued to watch his friend, which was inspiring him to test the edge of one of his many swords at the moment. The man leaned over the rail of the balcony, with his back to Takasugi, not paying him any mind at all. The one eyed man had no idea of what he was saying to Kinu. That did not set well with him. He wanted to know exactly what was being said; if he did not approve, he would throw Kawakami over the rail. Problem solved. Slowly turning to face the man, Takasugi walked to the door. Kirin meowed, as if he knew his master was about to do something heinous. Glancing down at the kitten, Takasugi communicated that it would only be so if Kawakami was overstepping his line of friendship; through eye contact of course.

When he started to tug the door open, Takasugi found that it wouldn't budge a single inch. Kawakami looked back at him; still talking, and donning an alarmingly smug grin. Frowning, Takasugi glanced at the handle, only to find a small cord holding it to the wall; prohibiting all form of eavesdropping. How could Takasugi have forgotten his own creation? He had once used it to keep Kawakami from hearing his plans with some random lay a while back. Honestly, he couldn't even remember her name anymore, and doubted if he had ever had. That day, Kawakami had been particularly fond of taunting him, so Takasugi had created the "outside lock" to prohibit his eavesdropping. And then he completely forgot it existed. Of course, every time he sat on the balcony, he noticed, and remembered it, but it was more of a fleeting thought; nothing substantial to make it important.

But, that wasn't the point, Kawakami was having a secret conversation with Kinu, and the deaf man was intentionally ensuring that he would hear no part of it. The man's lips were moving, and Takasugi could see the amusement he was providing. However, he was no clown, and Kawakami would pay. Takasugi took the time to shoot him another death glare, before stalking away. What was he saying to her? Takasugi just wanted to know. Was it a crime to be curious? They say curiosity killed the cat, but he wasn't going to drop Kirin from the balcony; the cat was safe. And he was nothing like a cat, if anything, Kawakami would be the casualty. Walking to the wooden wall, Takasugi pulled a single sword from its resting place in the display hooks. He then stalked back to the door and watched Kawakami. Oh yes, he was going to annihilate the meddling idiot.

* * *

"I'm sure you're aware of the fact that Shinsuke is an idiot, right?" Kawakami received a low chuckle from Kinu, and slightly smirked at that fact. At least she managed a laugh. Apparently, Takasugi didn't have any idea of how to talk to her after he realized that he somewhat liked her. From the way things sounded, he had slightly changed. Of course, that couldn't be helped with him, Takasugi had a habit of being mean to things he liked; especially when he didn't want to.

"Well, I wouldn't have said it so bluntly, but yeah, he can be." The girl murmured the words, and Kawakami nodded. As the man spoke, he gazed down at a car, which was idling through the parking lot below. His glasses were too dark to truly know the color, but he guessed it was red.  
"It seems that he was making a joke. Obviously, if he jumped in bed with you when he was intoxicated, _that_ says more than he could. Most of what he says should be ignored, he's got a habit of trying to say the cruelest thing possible when he feels threatened." Snickering, Kawakami glanced over his shoulder, only to find Takasugi standing at the door. He was calmly holding a sword, and watching him, with his wide-eyed killer face, as if _that _would scare Kawakami.  
"I've got an idea." The man stated, interrupting Kinu's silence.

Takasugi remained in place, waiting for Kawakami to come back inside. He was prepared to lop the man's head off, if necessary. Of course, it would be a shame to have to kill such a great friend, but he needed to show that idiot how much he appreciated his secrecy. If he wasn't trying to steal Kinu, than why would he need privacy?

Kawakami turned to the door, and calmly unlatched it, nodding and talking the whole time. The man slid the door open, acting as though he didn't see the sword in Takasugi's hand. Though, now that he thought about it, maybe the fact that he was holding a kitten made it less threatening. Well, he would show that idiot the wrath of a man with a cat. It was in no way less dangerous; if anything that was a lethal combination. One which was similar to mixing bleach and ammonia, not because of a chemical reaction, but because it could make the floor slippery, and you would die... From slipping to death. No, let's go with the chemicals. It created a deadly gas, which- Wait, Takasugi wasn't doing anything like that.

Nevertheless, he had a sword, and kitten. And he was angry.  
"Mm, yes, tomorrow. Alright, let me deal with this idiot."  
Kawakami took the phone from his ear, and blankly stared at Takasugi; obviously unafraid.  
_"It's the cat, isn't it? You doubt me because of Kirin?" _The one eyed man calmly asked, tightening his grasp on the kitten. Kawakami raised an eyebrow upon hearing the words, not fully understanding. Frowning, the man casually walked to the couch and sat down.  
"It's been taken care of now. She's not upset, I dare say."

Surprise rippled throughout the one eyed man, and he dropped the sword as if it was an empty plastic bag. If course, it did the exact opposite of a plastic bag, and clattered to the floor. The kitten jumped in surprise, and Takasugi allowed it to jump to the floor and flee. Walking to Kawakami's side, Takasugi sat down, and studied him. He seemed serious.

"What did you say to her?"  
Turning to face Takasugi, Kawakami leaned back against the couch. The man shrugged, and the corner of his lips turned up.  
"She's going with me to the festival tomorrow. She confessed her love to me, and asked me to run away with her."

A jaw dropped, an eye widened, and a brow furrowed; simultaneously, at that. Apparently, Takasugi was speechless. More like his mind had been kicked into overdrive. He had been right! Kawakami went out there to put the moves on Kinu, and she had fallen for his blasphemous scheme. If Takasugi hadn't already dropped that sword-

"She's going to meet me for a romantic dinner in an hour. We're leaving after the festival tomorrow, and taking Kirin with us."

"E- Excuse me?! You went out there to _seduce_ **MY** girlfriend?! To take, **MY** kitten?! This is preposterous- You wouldn't dare- Bansai, I'm going to- Traitor!" Rampage mode had been activated. Takasugi had immediately jumped to his feet, and started flinging his arms about as if he was enthusiastically fighting a cloud, or something similarly float-y.  
"Well, Shinsuke, what can I say? I like her, I dare say. If you hadn't been so deep in denial, this would not have happened. Next time you find somebody you like, maybe you'll understand communication a bit better. This one is mine, though." Snickering, Kawakami watched as a highly anticipated dark expression leaked onto his friends features once more. Takasugi froze in place, obviously deciding to retrieve his sword. The man slowly turned around, and a sinister chuckle escaped him.

"_Yours? _**Yours? **_Apparently you don't understand the definition of that word... Allow me to educate you.."  
_"Oh please, I'm a teacher as well, I dare say. Ki already confessed her love to me. When she said she loved you, I explained how you would never get something like that, so it made more sense to date me. After hearing that her _friend_ loves you, I figured it made no sense for any friendships to be destroyed, so why not? You seem like more of a _'blonde' _guy. Anyway, you don't love her, you'd-"

Cutting the annoyingly composed Kawakami off, Takasugi ignored Kirin as the kitten ran back to his side, weaved around his legs, and laid on his foot. The man opted to watch his anti-friend through a narrowed eye.  
"And _how_ would _you_ know that? _Obviously_, I picked _her_ over her _friend_, and I've spent more _time_ with her _as well_. Kinu _is_ a blonde, idiot. If you _think_ you'll leave this apartment after taking _my place_, and telling _my girlfriend _that you _love her_, and _not_ to confess to _me_, you are _mistake_-"

An oddly familiar snort of amusement sounded, and Kawakami gazed to his side; smirking. Takasugi frowned, knowing that his first guess had to be wrong. It wasn't until Kawakami raised the phone in front of himself, and gazed at Takasugi, practically laughing, that the one-eyed man realized what had just happened. All form of expression drained from his face, and it felt as though the pressure in his head was pushing steam through his ears.

"Kinu-Chan you heard that right?" Kawakami asked, leaning back and placing his feet on the low table in front of the couch.  
"Yeah, I did."

"W- What?" Sharply inhaling, Takasugi remained in place; staring at the man seated in front of him. Had that really just happened? Had Kawakami tricked him? Kinu was on the phone still? But Takasugi was positive that the call had been ended the moment Kawakami had come inside. Then again, the man just lowered the phone, and pressed a button... Speaker phone. The entire time. Kinu had just heard everything...  
"He called you his girlfriend. _Twice, _I dare say." Kawakami snickered the words, and Kinu sounded as if she was doing the same. How had she managed to stay so silent? Wait, she was always like that.

Sweat started to form on Takasugi's skin, and the man shook his head.  
"I-I have no idea what you are talking about. You took it the wrong way... Uh, out of context; it was a book... I was reading... Just now..." When the two started to laugh harder, Takasugi could take no more.

On Kinu's side of the phone, the girl stared down at her covers, unable to keep herself from smiling. Kawakami was laughing, and so was she, yet in a lower tone. Takasugi's lame excuse didn't help to silence them one bit; if anything it only furthered their amusement. Kawakami had come up with a good plan, which had been nearly impossible to remain silent while listening to. As the girl tried to control the chuckles which forced their way from her lips, she heard something which only strengthened the laughing fit.

"**Bansai**, you _bastard! _**Give me that damn phone or I'll-" **Takasugi's voice was followed by a click, and flat repetitive beeping; signaling the end of the call.

* * *

**A/N: Sneaky, huh? Lol, childish fun, yayy. Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and got a laugh or two).**

**Special thanks to the lovely Noniebee (4352183) for helping with this chapter! :3 Check out her awesome stories- "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (9130939) Gin/Oc**


	68. New Friends

Random spurts of rain passed over the town in the morning, bringing doubts about the festival with it. Most of the students wondered if the night would be clear, or if the event would have to be canceled. Though Kinu hadn't intended to go to school, a call from Matako in the morning changed her mind.

"Oi, when the day's over, we should all go to your house and get ready! It's the closest to the school, and would be the easiest to get to the festival from. What do you say?"

The blonde's suggestion caused nervousness to spark within Kinu. She didn't know if she should try to politely decline, or if that would make her seem suspicious. Seconds of silence passed, and the girl continued.  
"Were you even awake yet? Are you sleeping in? Kinu, you can't ditch today! I know what you've been doing! Ginpachi-Sensei told me you've been sleeping every time you didn't come to school!"

Though Matako's intentions were pure, Kinu was still hung up on everybody coming to her house. What would happen? Would her father behave if she agreed? It was true that her house was closer to the school, and the forest the festival would be held in, but she wished Matako had suggested her own house, or Sarutobi's. Without a doubt, Kinu was wide-awake now. The girl sat up, as she had still been lazily buried in her sheets when she answered the call.

"Uh, I'm awake. I was just about to get ready... My uh, mom cooked a big breakfast, so I had to excuse myself from the table... We can, uh, come to my house... That should be okay... I'll just ask my mom... I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Murmuring the words, Kinu pushed herself to her feet, slightly holding the phone away from her ear when Matako enthusiastically cheered.

"Okay, we're gonna bring our yukata to your house, and drop them off this morning, so we don't have to worry about them at school." The blonde announced; furthering Kinu's panic.  
"A- Alright, erm, my mom is calling me, I have to finish breakfast. Uh, call me when you're outside!" Almost tripping over her sheets (which had apparently trailed behind her, intent on weaving themselves into a death trap), Kinu waved her arms to steady herself. Matako agreed, and soon the girl was hanging up.

A sigh of relief parted Kinu's lips as she regained her balance, but the moment was short lived. In a matter of seconds the girl hid all evidence of her razor-play in the writing desk by her window. She rushed to her bed, and tore the sheets off, noting that there were traces of blood, and that would not look good if Matako and Sarutobi were going to see her room.

Hurriedly throwing the sheets to the back of her closet, Kinu snatched a uniform from the rack. The girl wasted no time in pulling the clothes on, and running her hands through her hair. She had already woken up once, yet decided to sleep. Now, she regretted that decision. There wasn't much in her room; a bed, a desk, and a nightstand to be exact. The moment she was satisfied with the contents of the bare walls, she found herself spotting more. Blood on the floor. Kinu pulled one of the sullied sheets from her closet, and wiped the dry floor until there was no trace left. She then threw the sheet back, and grabbed a fresh pair.

After quickly dressing the bed, Kinu ran to the bathroom and combed her hair; noting that it would soon be time to dye the black in again. Not that anyone would notice, she barely did, but still. The girl brushed her teeth, and washed her face. The sound of running water was accompanied with the nearly constant bang of drawers in the bathroom, as the girl searched for medical wrap.

"Ki? Ki, honey?"

A slight tap against the door snapped the girl from her hurried stupor, and she watched it open from the mirror. Her mother poked her head in the bathroom, frowning.  
"Are you okay in here? You sound like your reenacting one of your '_accidents' _or something."

Snickering, the girl shook her head.  
"I'm fine- Mom, I have a favor to ask you..." The girl turned off the water as she spoke, and dropped her toothbrush into a drawer. Her mother nodded, and the woman fixed her brown eyes on her daughter. For once, Ai didn't look tired, or stressed, maybe it was the makeup, she was already dressed in her regular yukata and ready to start the day. Instead of orange, she had opted to wear green, which complimented her dull brown hair; giving it a hint of some much needed luster.

Kinu pulled the door open, and started back towards her room; passing her mother. Ai instinctively followed the girl, surprised to see her in such a rush.  
"My friends want to come over after school- there's this festival thing today... I need dad to disappear." Kinu stated, speaking in a regular tone, which was even more startling. For the girl's voice to surpass a mere murmur was almost alarming; this felt like a monumental moment. Ai slowly nodded, as Kinu pulled the drawer of her desk open, and grabbed a round of medical wrap. As the girl pulled a long line from the rest, and cut it, Ai noticed what she was doing. Gently taking the wrap, Ai ignored the intense azure eyes, which seemed to question her. Placing a hand on the girl's back, the woman ushered Kinu back to the bathroom.

Once inside, she closed the door, and shook her head.  
"Oh, sweetie, you really shouldn't..." Sighing the words, Ai, pushed Kinu's sleeve up, and grabbed a bottle of peroxide. The girl remained silent, frowning in confusion as her mother played doctor; washing, drying and wrapping.

"So what are you suggesting? Want me to hit him with the cast iron frying pan?" Ai joked, chuckling as she spoke. The woman tied the wrap around Kinu's wrist, and she shook her head.  
"Well, I was thinking... You know those pills you have? The sleeping pills, not anti-depressants. Unless those make him stop _causing_ depression, then you could use them, but- is he sleeping right now?" Kinu studied her mother as she nodded, and slowly mirrored her.

"Okay, well, you know he's going to drink that unopened bottle in the refrigerator. If you seduce him, and put some in a cup with your sleeping pills, after crushing them of course, he wouldn't hesitate to drink it. Even if he saw you do it, the alcohol would distract him."

Still nodding, Ai, pushed herself onto the counter, sitting down as Kinu spoke. Kinu leaned back against the door and crossed her arms.  
"So?" The girl asked, and Ai grinned.  
"Of course! Though I doubt seduction is necessary, he's pretty captivated by the curves of a bottle of rum." Pausing, Ai snickered.  
"Anything for you dear, I wouldn't want your friends to see our 'dirty laundry', you know." The two shared a short giggle, only to be interrupted by Kinu's phone. Matako's name popped onto the screen, and the girl eyed it. Ai watched on, just happy that her daughter had managed to make a friend or two. Before she could comment, Kinu opened the door and glanced back at her.

"Extra points if you can give him an overdose." Snickering the words, Kinu left her mother to chuckle alone.

Once she popped the phone open, Matako was indeed on the other side. Kinu walked through the house, and towards the door.  
"Mm." She greeted, opting to be silent as she stepped over her father, of whom was indeed sleeping. On the floor, of course.  
"We're outside!" Matako informed, and Kinu nodded. She murmured that she was coming out to meet them, and hung up before Matako could respond. They did not need to approach the house. Not right now.

Pulling the door open, Kinu found Matako an Sarutobi seated in a cherry red car. Sarutobi was driving, and the car matched the frame of her glasses perfectly. Walking to the passenger side, Kinu smiled.  
The pair happily greeted her, and Matako let herself out of the car. Sarutobi also started to do the same, yet Kinu held her hands up, signaling for them to pause.

"Erm, I'll carry everything inside, you two just wait here and pop the trunk." She insisted, and they slowly exchanged odd glances. Their smiles momentarily lapsed, yet the two agreed.

"Okay, there's a lot though, are you sure?" Sarutobi asked, to which Kinu nodded.  
"Hey, you're acting strange... You haven't even commented on the fact that Ayame-Chan is driving!" Matako was the next to speak, and Kinu halted in place. She turned back to the girls, and forced another tiny smile.

"Sorry, I'm still sleepy. Yeah, I noticed. This is a nice car." The girl stated, and Sarutobi grinned.  
"Isn't it? My mom got it as a birthday present, but she said I can drive it today!" Excitement seemed to seep from the masochist's pores, and Kinu felt as though her smile had grown uneasy.

"Yeah, she got her license yesterday! Just so she could give us a ride!" Matako playfully chimed in, receiving an awkward nod from Kinu. Without a word, the girl moved to the trunk, and grabbed the two bags with their yukatas. They already had hangers, which gave them the appearance of business suits; draped over Kinu's arm. Next, she grabbed the bags of makeup, and shoes. As Kinu closed the trunk, and focused on not dropping anything, Matako called out to her.

"Oi, ride with us to school! We'll wait for you!"

Passing the car, Kinu nodded. She carefully walked up the steps and shifted her overstuffed arms as she managed to pull the door open. Once inside, the girl carefully laid everything on her bed. She hung the two yukata on her closet, and placed the shoes and makeup on her desk. Ai walked into her room as she was grabbing her schoolbag. The woman glanced at her freshly made bed, and sat down; simply watching.

Kinu glanced at her, as she started from the room, but her mother's expression spoke loudly enough. Pausing, the girl tilted her head.

"Be careful, we don't want that stalker to follow you to the festival. Sweetie, if you want, we can call the police, and report him. Plus, I want you to relax; everything will be fine when your friends come back."

Nodding, Kinu hoisted her bag over her shoulder.  
"The stalker hasn't bothered me in a while. I think I'll be okay. Especially with Shinsuke there... Uh, my friends are waiting... Make sure you give that idiot enough to knock him out for the night; so you have a break too."

A small smile curled Ai's lips, and she nodded. The woman stood up, and walked to Kinu's side before exiting the room. Slowly following, Kinu started towards the door. The moment she opened it, Ai seemed to mysteriously appear at her side.  
"Here, sweetie."

Glancing over her shoulder Kinu found a brown paper bag being extended her way. She didn't question her mother. Instead, she nodded, thanked her, and returned to the car full of her patient friends.

* * *

As they backed away from the house, Matako turned to peer at Kinu over her shoulder.  
"What's that?" The girl asked, as Kinu started to open the paper bag. She shrugged, and emptied the contents in her lap.

Pocky, cookies, a note, and... Birth control. Wide eyed, Kinu slowly glanced up at Matako. The blonde was frowning, obviously aware of what she was seeing. Second passed, filled with nothing but an awkward staring competition, Matako frowning with curiosity, and Kinu resembling a deer in headlights. Sarutobi turned the radio on, and immediately started singing along with the song and dancing in her seat.

_"It's just a party! It's just a kiss! Livin' in a girl's world, we dance like this! You're not a playa; you hit and miss. I wear the pants, yeah, and then I diss! Bang bang, Good bye! Yeah, Bang bang good bye! Oh yeah I~"_

That song was not helping Kinu. She didn't really like the weird combination of pop and rap. Why did such a suggestive song have to come on at a time like this? Slowly turning the bag right side up, Kinu shifted her gaze, and tired to casually stuff the contents back in place. Matako's eyes seemed to bore into her, and the fact that Kinu was trying to shield the items from her vision only made her seem more suspicious.

"Kinu... You're not planning to... With Sougo?" The blonde spoke in a flat tone, which flushed Kinu's face.

"I- I can't hear you! The uh- The music-"  
Though Kinu tried to feign a sudden deaf spell, Matako simply loweredthe volume of said song. Sarutobi glanced at her, and her momentary karaoke bug was squashed.  
"Kinu, why do you have birth control..?" Matako pressed, and Sarutobi frowned.

Kinu saw the purple-haired girl glance at her through the rearview mirror, and silence fell over the car. Folding the bag closed, Kinu tried to stall her answer. The only thing she had left out was the box of pocky. Nervously prying it open, the girl attempted to recall the nurse's words when she had inquired about the pills.  
"Well, Matako-Chan, it's nothing serious... You see-" Shoving four pocky sticks into her mouth, Kinu continued to speak, but her words were lost in the mass of biscuit and chocolate. If only she had Takasugi's ridiculously amazing lying skills. The blonde's frown deepened, as she watched her friend's strange behavior.  
"Oph, gon fo ss- mah joo per mat."

"Huh?" Shaking her head, Matako continued to stare at Kinu.  
"Oh, I think I understood her! It's not about sex, it's for her period. Right?" Sarutobi piped in, smiling as if nothing amazingly awkward was happening. Kinu nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as she forced herself to swallow the dry mound of pocky in her mouth. It took a few tries to choke it down, but she managed. Matako continued to frown at her, obviously unconvinced and concerned.

"Uh, exactly, Ayame-Chan. My, uh... Period... It was... Crazy... I mean, _irregular_, so my mom got me the pill..." Feeling as though she could finally calm down, Kinu gazed out of the window, relieved to find that they had arrived at school. Sarutobi pulled into a parking space, and pulled her school bag from the back seat.

"Yeah, it's totally normal; I had to do the same thing! It was sort of embarrassing at first, but then I got used to it, so I started dropping condoms when people least expect it!" The eagerness of the girl's voice was almost enough to mask everything that was wrong with that statement. Almost. Matako slowly nodded, and grabbed her bag as Sarutobi closed her door.

"Kinu, I hope that's the truth. I'll trust you, but you need to know- You can't just give something like that up on the first date. That doesn't make men love you. Have some confidence, it's good for you." That being said, Matako turned and got out of the car as well. Staring after the girl, Kinu frowned. Confidence? What for? If anything, she meant, "Have some narcissistic self-delusion, it's good for you". Even better, Matako now thought that Kinu was planning to sleep with Sougo in some dark corner of the forest. Wonderful.

While that was better than the girl suspecting Takasugi, it was still a horrible thing for her to think. Kinu wasn't exactly that kind of girl... For Sougo... Uh, yeah. Grabbing her bag, Kinu followed the girl's lead, and got out of the car. Sarutobi locked it with a button on her keys as Kinu caught up, and they continued inside. Well, that was a wonderful way for her mother to unintentionally embarrass her. Might as well take the damn pills now. The last time she had taken one was around the time class started, so as long as she stuck to that schedule, all would be fine. The girl continued to munch on her pocky, and held the door open for the others.

For once, Kinu felt grateful for Sarutobi's presence. That girl turned out to be a lifesaver, and was now, officially Kinu's third friend. Matako, Bansai, and Ayame.

Ginpachi and Takasugi didn't count.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, the birthcontrol scene was for you Zura's Girl, you insipred that wonderfully awkward moment, Lol. Thank you for the idea :)**


	69. Teasers (Takasugi Hates Them)

Low, excited murmurs filled the air, all pertaining to the festival. Seated in homeroom, Kinu buried herself in a book. Matako was silently writing something in her notebook, or doodling; she wasn't sure. But one thing she did know was that Matako had been acting strangely. Of course, Kinu didn't feel as though she could outwardly ask. It was partially her fault for not being more careful, of course.

Ginpachi hadn't shown up yet, so the class was left to do as they pleased.  
"Oh my, here, Kagura chan, use this." Otae chan handed the red head a napkin, as she had gotten rice all over her face. They were having some sort of picnic in the back corner of the room. For some reason, an unnaturally large, green student seemed to be gardening on the windowsill. He also had a flower growing out of his head. Kinu wondered what would happen if she cut it off. Was it decorational, or just... There? He was clearly some form of Amanto, and though she had never spoken to him, he seemed nice despite his intimidating appearance.

Shifting her attention back to the book in her hands, Kinu chuckled and turned the page.  
"What's so funny?"

Suddenly freezing, the girl frowned. That voice was right in her ear. Kinu stared straight ahead, positive that Sougo had taken the time to sneak up behind her. Matako was watching her, and she found Hijikata and Kondo to be leaning on the desk in front of the blonde.

"The main character is camping, in a cannibal infested jungle. And she's pregnant. She got separated from her group, and cornered. After giving chase, the only way to escape the cannibal tribe was to jump onto a boat and drift down the river. Running induced labor, and the waters are piranha infested. The current flipped the boat over." Snickering, Kinu glanced at the two boys and Matako. They were staring at her in what she assumed to be disgust. Huh, well, maybe they couldn't see the irony. Well, Kondo looked more startled than anything. As if he wanted to wish the character luck, or pray for her, but he didn't understand.

Piranha infested waters. Sougo chuckled as well, and seemed to read the book over her shoulder. Kinu decided to try to point out why it was funny to the small group.  
"Uh, she's being hunted by cannibals, which seemed to be the worst threat. Now she's being murdered by nature itself. It's ironic, because even though she escaped, she's still getting brutally killed. Probably worse than what the cannibals would have done. If anything, they would have eaten her baby and used her to reproduce, but now, she's actually just dying."

Silence. Okay, maybe they just didn't get it. Sighing, Kinu returned her gaze to the book. At least she tried. A hand reached over her shoulder, and Sougo traced a single finger under a line of text.

_"The burning of the contractions froze her body. Teeth tore into her arms, and the moment she found it possible, she writhed with pain. Thrashing did no good but to fill her lungs with water."_

Nodding, Kinu chuckled, and Sougo joined her.  
"You two are sick." Hijikata murmured, and Kinu glanced up at him.  
"Coming from the guy who jacks off in the locker room after PE." Sougo spoke in a calm, even tone. All attention snapped to Hijikata and the boy seemed to be angered and embarrassed by the statement.

"I- I do not! How do you even think of things like that?!"  
Matako frowned up at the boy, as if she wasn't sure what to believe. Kondo glanced down at her, smiling. The boy shook his head; signaling that it was just a game.

Kinu tried to tune everybody out and focus on her book, but the door opened.

"Alright, alright; all you snot-nosed little brats better be in your seats by the time I reach my desk." Ginpachi casually strolled into the room, digging into his ear with his pinky. Annoyed groans filled the air, yet the students actually did return to their seats. Sougo, on the other hand remained in place; reading. Placing his binder on the desk, Ginpachi frowned at the kid hanging over his little sister's shoulder. While he looked genuinely curious and interested in whatever they were doing, that was unacceptable. He could just be trying to sneak a peek at her chest from such a conspicuous angle.

"Oi, Souichiro-Kun, pervert- Plant your ass in your seat; across the room!"  
Sougo and Kinu glanced up at Ginpachi, both seeming equally confused. There was also an odd cut across Kinu's cheek, but it looked old now. As if it was already healing.  
"Pervert? I'm not the one that bones-" Cutting the kid off, Ginpachi tried to conceal the widening of his eyes.  
"**Oi! Shut up!** Get to your desk!" A moment of silence passed, and Sougo nodded. Before he moved, he reached over Kinu's shoulder, and took her book. The girl frowned at the empty space, which had once been filled with a wall of text, only to turn and glare at Sougo. He was smiling at her and walking to his desk, as if he hadn't just stolen her book or lost her page number. At least Ginpachi didn't have to worry about his "endeavors" being exposed in the middle of class. How the hell did that little creep know about that anyway?

Ginpachi had always been careful to cover his tail. Uh, almost literally.  
Clearing his throat, the man ignored the odd stare he was receiving from Kinu.  
"Alright, first things first, your schedules- Everybody with gym is shifting to Home economics, and vice versa; starting tomorrow"

The class slowly nodded, and Ginpachi found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Nobody seemed to be questioning him. Wonderful. But Kinu had been awfully close to that boy. She hadn't had any sex ed classes, or learned about boy's true nature. She was still innocent, and pure; a perfect victim for the game of a teenage boy. Especially that super sadist.

Narrowing his eyes at Sougo, Ginpachi sat down at his desk.

* * *

The school day was a short one. Though Kinu hadn't expected it, classes ended earlier than usual, and before she knew it, she found herself back in home room. At the supposed end of the day, the girl still hadn't been able to retrieve her book from Sougo. To top that off, she hadn't been able to stop by Takasugi's office. After the humorous call, she had wanted to poke fun at the man. Not enough to make him want to kill her or anything (because that was a very probable situation), but it was still an amusing thought. The classroom buzzed with anticipation. Everybody was talking about the festival, and some sort of school assembly before they were dismissed.

While Kinu had no idea about assemblies, or... Well, anything else that had to do with school unless it had to do with finishing her homework, the girl tried to listen in. She didn't get much information. Boredom crossed her, and she decided to escape the class for a while. Standing up, the girl walked to Ginpachi's desk. He glanced up at her from his jump, and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, whatever he was reading had his full attention. He always remained silent if he was interrupted in the middle of a good scene or story.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." The girl stated, and Ginpachi nodded.  
So easy.

The moment she was out of the room, Kinu walked straight to Takasugi's office. His expression would be funny. She just knew it. Most likely, the man would try to look as serious and annoyed as possible. As she knocked, Kinu wondered if Kawakami was in the room as well. Upon opening the door, she found that he was not. Takasugi shifted his gaze from his computer screen to her, and paused. The way the man was glaring at her was slightly amusing, but she opted against laughing at him.

In all actuality, she had another purpose. A sort of goal that she would not reveal to him. Closing the door behind herself, Kinu pressed the lock. It became apparent that Takasugi probably didn't know what to say. He remained in place, still maintaining the dark stare. Blankly glancing at the man, Kinu walked to and around his desk. A slight frown creased Takasugi's brow, and he turned his chair to face her.  
"What?" The man finally asked, and a hint of annoyance would be heard in his tone. Smirking, Kinu leaned towards him; finding it funny when he leaned away. The girl placed her hands on the seat around him, and peered up at Takasugi. He was obviously irritated.

"Are you still going with Matako?" A nearly invisible smirk curled the girl's lips, and Takasugi knew she was up to something. He frowned, and glanced at his computer screen.  
"_I_ never said I was going with _anybody_. I said I would _dance _with her. Anyway, I'm not exactly a fan of that age group." Narrowing his eye at the girl, Takasugi started to turn back to his desk. Kinu simply turned him back to herself, and he wondered what she was doing.  
"Neither am I." The girl murmured, looking all too devious. Before he knew what she was doing Kinu started to climb into his lap. Takasugi remained in place, stunned. His office shouldn't be used for this sort of thing, but then again... Why not? He didn't have much else to do  
"You've got a tie on today..." Noting the white silk, Kinu shifted her weight.

Once the girl was comfortably seated facing him, she gripped his shoulders. Takasugi fixed his olive eye on her, holding obvious curiosity. He nodded, and glanced down at his all black garb. It seemed like a nice accent when he put it on that morning. He wondered what she was implying by drawing attention to it.  
"Yes, it's for the assembly." He stated, still studying her. Kinu slowly gripped the fabric and nodded. She murmured something about it looking good, and a small smirk tugged at the corner of the man's lips.  
"But I know how to make it look better..."  
Raising an eyebrow to the spark in Kinu's eyes, the man studied her. There was something different about the girl today. He wasn't sure what it was, it was too subtle to point out, but he was positive about the change. Kinu slowly loosened his tie, and the man continued to watch her. He had no idea why, but this sort of thing always caught his attention. A woman pulling at something so close to his neck. Maybe it wasn't about the tie, or the fact that it was against his skin, but whatever it was, it drew his focus away from anything else in the room. There could be a fire, but if Kinu grabbed him by his tie he would easily abandon all thought of evacuating the building.

The girl smirked, and leaned into him; placing her lips to his neck. Shifting his gaze, Takasugi tried to dissuade his hands, which apparently thought it was a good idea to grab the girl. Though he knew it would be funny to watch her fall, something about whatever she was doing convinced him to think of a few other things he could try.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Murmuring the words, Takasugi moved his palm to the girl's back. His free hand rested on her thigh, stuck somewhere between pushing her skirt up, or allowing it to remain.  
"Mm?" Kinu's lips barely vibrated against his skin, and the man tilted his head, allowing her further access. When the warmth of the girl's tongue flicked just under his ear, and she moved to his earlobe, a sigh escaped the man. He felt a twinge of excitement stir within him, and one of Kinu's hands wandered to the buttons of his shirt. The girl pulled back, and slowly worked the top of his dress shirt open, gazing at him the whole time. Something about her expression... Kinu pushed his tie over his shoulder and held his eye contact. Her slight smile portrayed her plan, yet Takasugi was too lost in his own desires to care. Softly placing her thumb to his lower lip, Kinu brushed across the man's mouth, noting when said lips slightly parted. She allowed her hand to fall, and barely traced a line from his jaw to his chest with a single finger; skimming over the area of his necktie and heightening the sensitivity of the man's skin, as well as his thoughts. He released a low groan, and felt himself throb at the contact.

While he had no idea why she would come into his office and start this, he had to admit this was the peak of his day so far. It was much better than focusing on paperwork. The girl nudged him away; forcing him to lean against the back of his chair. Apparently, good posture was not meant for this occasion. She wasted no time in kissing his collarbone; venturing up before moving down his chest. The man's muscles peeked out from his shirt, quietly calling for her to remove it entirely. Takasugi slid his hand up her skirt, unable to contain himself. This was not the place to indulge, but it was impossible to fight the urge. The hand on Kinu's back gripped the material of her shirt, and urged her to continue. The girl sucked his skin, drawing another cut off groan from within him. Tilting his head back, Takasugi squirmed in his seat. She was so close, yet their clothes seemed to be an impossible barrier.

The girl caressed his neck, and slid her lips to his throat; delighted when the vibrations of another groan met her. He was doing a good job of silencing himself. Kissing the meeting of his jaw and neck, Kinu flicked her tongue over his skin. Takasugi's hand slid over her thigh, stopping inches away from her middle. An unmistakable hardness pressed into her through his pants, and she smirked against him. When the girl bit down, he felt himself slipping. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be responsible for what happened next. He grabbed a hold of her hips, and slowly rocked her against himself. When accompanied with her attention, he felt he could take no more. God, what was she doing to him?

Kinu paused at a choice spot, just above his collarbone. She planted a few soft kisses to the side, tracing the strong line, as well as a line down his chest. Her fingers managed to slide a few of the buttons of his shirt out of the way, allowing her to indulge in the firm muscles of his abs. The girl sucked his skin once more, and Takasugi almost allowed a sound to escape him. He couldn't take it. This was too much. Kinu leaned away from him, yet her hands remained against his stomach; pressing in a light massage. The girl studied his chest, and ran her thumb over the spot she had just kissed.

"Hm, it's a small mark..." Meeting the man's eye, she noted that his attention had barely been grasped. The way he was intensely staring at her made his thought process obvious.  
"If you need to escape tonight, you can indiscreetly uncover this; only if necessary. It'll probably hurt her feelings, but she might run away from you. Uh, don't get carried away and point it out yourself."

So that was it? She had come to leave some sort of competitive mark on him, that's all? Kinu stood up, and leaned against his desk, murmuring about the time, or how long she had taken. Saying that she had gotten carried away. While that may be true, Takasugi was not one to tease. He didn't play well with others; especially not in this case. Standing up, the man placed his hands on either side of her.  
"You _really_ want to get back to class?" The smoldering tone caused Kinu to shift her gaze.  
"Well, Onii-Chan might get mad if I-"  
"I won't take long..." Cutting the girl off, Takasugi smirked. He leaned into her, and slowly brushed his lips against her neck. Kinu slightly exhaled, and placed a hand to his chest. The fact that his shirt was in disarray did not help. Only the bottom two buttons were closed, and at some point, it had come untucked. The man lightly placed a hand to her jaw, and inched towards her lips.

Kinu stared up at him, and her eyes held an excited spark. The girl allowed her hand to fall to his belt. Her fingertips slipped beneath the edge of his pants and she smirked. Instead of meeting his lips, the girl lightly kissed his neck.  
"I've got to go..." She murmured the words so close to his ear, and warmth danced over his skin before the girl pulled away. Kinu slid by him and around the desk before hurrying to the door.  
Surprise crossed Takasugi as she glanced back at him; obviously wanting to continue as well. Without a word, the girl left.

Fuck. What the fuck? Leaning onto his desk, Takasugi stared at the door. That damn girl! Interrupting him to do that to him... She tricked him, then left him like this! Kinu had been fully aware of his need, and still left him to cope with it. How the hell did she manage that? Moreover, she hadn't even kissed him. Tightening his jaw, Takasugi shifted his gaze. She would pay for this. How dare she come just to leave some sort of mark on him and get him heated? Adrenaline coursed through his veins and a knot had formed in his stomach, aching to be released. She had wound him up on purpose. Kinu had known exactly what she was doing; that little smirk she held spoke loudly enough.

Now he had to fix his clothes, and find a way to relax himself. It was nice that she hadn't made anything awkward after that bit with the phone and Kawakami, but still... This was torture. The moment he got his hands on that girl, she would regret this. Or... Maybe she would enjoy it, but either way, she would satisfy him.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaayy, I finally updated! Two days felt like a month to me! Ahh, I can't take being away from the story! Lol.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Teasing Taka is always fun lol**


	70. Suspicion

Ginpachi hadn't even noticed that Kinu had taken a while. While she was unsure if anybody else had, she did note the fact that Matako eyed her. The blonde was probably growing suspicious. Kinu needed to be more careful. When class ended for the assembly, all of the students spilled into the gym. They sat on the bleachers, which had been pulled out, and the room was filled with hundreds of conversations. Seated beside Matako, Kinu glanced at Sarutobi. The purple haired girl was seated opposite of her, and completely transfixed by Ginpachi. Jealousy tugged at her features, and Kinu noted that the man was standing off to the side with Tsukuyo; talking. Every so often, one of them would hold up a folder, and block their mouths from view as if it was a private conversation.

Somehow, Matako had talked Kinu into sitting at the top of the bleachers. Though she agreed, Kinu couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. While it was nice to know that everybody wasn't staring at her, it was more unnerving to be buried in the "everybody".  
"Kinu, you smell weird... Did you try a new perfume or something today?"

Gazing at Matako, Kinu frowned. She took a second to answer, as she needed to contemplate the blonde's words. Was it tobacco? Maybe she smelled like smoke from being in Takasugi's office. Or maybe the musky aroma of the man's skin lingered on hers. It could be his cologne. But if she smelled like him, Matako would definitely recognize it. Searching her mind for an answer, Kinu replayed her brief encounter with Takasugi in her mind. All of the rubbing, and touching. That was bad. Bad Kinu. But it was so fun she could not have resisted. She spoke the first response that came to mind, and immediately felt embarrassed.

"Uh, I just farted."  
That had to come from being around Ginpachi too long. Matako's nose scrunched up, and her brow furrowed. That was the lamest excuse in the world. Who has sexy smoke and cologne scented flatulence? That was physiologically impossible. Shifting her gaze, Kinu pretended to focus on the teachers below. Seconds passed, and Matako looked away. Silence fell over the pair despite the loud chatter surrounding them. More teachers entered the room, such as Otose, and Kawakami. Takasugi still hadn't arrived. Sarutobi was the first to speak, and Kinu was grateful that the purple-haired girl shattered the awkward quiet spell.

"Oooh, who does she think she is?! I hate her! Her and that stupid blonde face!"

Both girl's looked at Sarutobi, and she glanced back at them.  
"Oh, Matako-Chan, your face isn't stupid."

Snickering Kinu shook her head. That girl was ridiculously funny sometimes. Matako turned back to Kinu, and decided to speak again.  
"You know, when you get a chance, you should tell me what perfume you're wearing. Maybe they make a cologne version of it... Or is it cologne? I've smelled it before actually, just never knew what it was. Plus, I think it would make a great gift for Takasugi-Sensei." Though she spoke in a friendly tone, Matako had donned a rather serious expression. Kinu blankly stared at her unsure of how to respond. She hoped to keep her casual tone, because it was obvious what Matako was implying. Though the blonde hadn't directly accused her of anything, her thoughts were clear.

"It's cologne, I think. Honestly I'm not sure; I didn't pay attention when I bought it."  
Holding Matako's eye contact, Kinu remained still. She tried to gauge her reaction, yet the blonde maintained her serious demeanor. Slowly nodding, Matako didn't look away.

"Maybe _Sougo_ would like something like that too... Then again, I don't think I've ever known him to wear any spray. You didn't smell like that this morning though... Is it in your locker? Could you show me?" Another intense pause took the conversation, and a slight frown creased Kinu's brow. This was getting serious. Matako definitely suspected something. She was being avoidant of the real question, possibly to make Kinu tell her whether she was right, but Kinu didn't want to. It was easier to remain silent, and let Matako wonder. Hopefully, the blonde would either understand, or dismiss it.

"But that's just like you! You wouldn't even check to see if it's perfume or not! You're so hopeless!"  
The mood immediately lightened, and Matako slightly hit Kinu's knee before laughing. It felt as though the thick air was dispersed, and the blonde focused on the assembly below. Though she spent a few minutes studying Matako's immediate change, the blonde paid her no attention. As if she expected such a reaction. Slowly tearing her eyes from the blonde, Kinu did the same. No more conversation was exchanged between the two. Though when Matako glanced at Kinu from the corner of her eyes, it was known. Shifting her gaze once more, Kinu spotted Sougo a few rows below them typing on his phone. An idea sparked within her, and she reached into her school bag. She grabbed her phone, and made sure to hold the screen so the recipient and text remained unknown. Hopefully, Takasugi would be understanding. She wrote a message, and glanced over the room once more.

_"Matako is suspicious. Will you do me a favor? She asked about cologne... If you have any, will you put it in my locker? Promise to give it back, my combination is 8 25 12 30"_

The man still hadn't arrived, and was taking his sweet time. Though it was obvious that Matako was watching her, Kinu ignored the blonde. This was easy to pull off. Takasugi was saved in her phone under a single initial; S. If Matako saw that, she could easily assume it was Sougo. To top that off, the boy was currently texting, so it would be even more believable. And without a doubt, the blonde was watching.

Gazing down the bleachers, Matako spotted Sougo. He was answering a text, which he received right after Kinu had written. It made the girl less suspicious, but that didn't explain the smell. Kinu's phone started to vibrate, yet she silenced it before any could know. This had to be perfectly timed. She waited for Sougo to put his phone down. Seconds had to pass, before she could answer. Soon, a series of perfectly timed texts formed a small conversation.

_"What are you willing to do for it?" _Though it was just a text, Takasugi's tone was obvious.  
_"Give you a pocky stick." _Kinu replied, rolling her eyes.  
_"You might as well tell her or profess your love"_

Shifting her gaze, Kinu noticed Matako watching her, and Sougo as well.  
_"Love? Don't say stupid things, we hate each other, remember?"_ Trying not to snicker, Kinu glanced down at Sougo. He was looking at her. Well, that only made her little act more believable. When her phone vibrated once more, the girl ignored the fact that the boy hadn't written anything.  
_"How could I forget?"_

Fighting the urge to shake her head, Kinu closed her phone. Well, hate seemed a lot easier to say than that other dreadful word. Minutes later, the man himself walked into the room, and walked to one of the many chairs, which were placed for the teachers around a small stand with a microphone. He laid his briefcase in his lap, and opened it as if he was going through some files. Kinu had lost focus, and glanced over the room. If Matako was watching her, it would be bad to be caught staring at him. As Kinu stared at some of the students, her phone vibrated once more. Hoping that the blonde beside her hadn't noticed, the girl checked her new message.

_"What if I called you right now?"_

The girl's eyes slightly widened, and she kept her head down so her hair would hide her from Matako. If he were to call her, Matako would see him, and her. He was just trying to pick on her, he wouldn't really do something like that... Right? Barely glancing up at Takasugi, she found him to be staring right at her. Matako would hopefully think she was the aim of the man's eye. If that wasn't bad enough, he had donned a wide smirk. At least he was having fun. Immediately after reading the text, Kinu received another. Takasugi was closing his briefcase as she opened the text.  
_"You better answer"_

Glancing at the man, Kinu found him to be dialing numbers as he had stated. He placed the phone to his ear, and leaned back in his seat as if he hadn't a care in the world. Panic stirred within the girl, as she hid her phone at her side. She was prepared to silence it the moment her screen lit up. Much to her surprise, The man started talking, and even chuckled.

Asshole.

He wasn't even calling her. By texting and keeping her head down, she had only made herself look more suspicious to Matako. He had done that on purpose. As much as she wanted to throw her phone at him, Kinu suppressed the urge. Glancing at Matako, Kinu found the girl looked a touch more relieved than before. Though she wondered why, she didn't ask. Whatever had happened was greatly appreciated though. Soon Otose was standing at the microphone, and the chatter started to die. Everything slowly came to a halt, and the woman started to speak. Normally assemblies would be expected to be fun or something. In all actuality, this was just watching an old woman smoke cigarettes, and talk about rules. For over an hour. Soon, all of the teachers started discussing the regulations for the festival.

Yukata needed to be decent, over the knee was fine, but anything that seemed as if one was pourn into it, or threatened to expose at any moment was not. All of the guidelines seemed to say one thing; nothing risky. If you looked like you just wandered into the clearing after a night of prowling the streets and doing drugs you would be sent home. That sort of thing. There weren't many rules to the boys. Everybody was informed of the whole "no inappropriate physical contact will be tolerated" thing. No sneaking off into the forest with members of the opposite sex that; sort of thing. It seemed as if they were taking too much time to state such simple rules.

The best part was when Takasugi took the stand and decided to tease Ginpachi.  
"Keep in mind, any sort of trouble will be rewarded with a trip to me. Also, no curly white hair. Don't be a show off, you're nobody special. People with hair like that are the worst-"  
The man continued, ignoring the fact that Ginpachi immediately crossed his arms and scowled at him. People laughed, and Kinu tried not to join them. Instead, she let Matako laugh alone. If anything, the blonde deserved to be the only one happy enough to do so. She was a good friend.

* * *

When school was finally dismissed, the girls split up and walked to their lockers. Despite the fact that the halls were filled, Kinu managed to get to hers. She hoped that Matako had forgotten their previous conversation. When the girl pulled the door of her locker open, she found one of her notebooks standing straight up. Familiar, neat hand writing greeted her tugging her lips into a small smile.

_"You owe me."_

Yes, that was probably true. Then again, it would be more fun to tease him once more. He seemed to detest not fully satisfying himself when he got an urge. She would have to experiment with that a bit more. It was obvious that he was probably "angry" with her now. But while they were at school, there was nothing that he could do. It was almost like an automatic win for her. Takasugi couldn't even make a sound; so even if he did want to yell at her he couldn't. How delightfully mischievous. She could discreetly stop by his office any time she wanted and do horrible things to him. But the real horrible part would be leaving him before he got his fill.

As the girl contemplated the result that such teasing would lead to somebody stopped beside her. It took a moment before she realized the presence, and glanced to the side. Matako flashed her a small smile, and tilted her head.  
"Do you have that spray?"

Oh, that. Kinu slowly nodded, and reached into her locker; careful to hide the note from Takasugi. she moved a few books around, and eventually found the bottle, which had been convincingly placed under a few notebooks. Casually pulling the spray from her locker, Kinu noted that it was empty. She handed it to Matako, and the blonde studied the bottle before offering it back.

"Thanks, I'm sure he'll like this stuff..."  
Slowly nodding, Kinu took the bottle and placed it back in her locker.  
"Sarutobi and I will wait for you in the car, okay?"  
Glancing at the blonde Kinu smiled. She nodded once more, and Matako started away.

As soon as Kinu finished practically emptying her bag, she pushed the cologne into the smallest zipper, and closed her locker. No homework. She didn't need to take any books home. The halls had started to clear, and Kinu silently turned down one that was empty; headed towards the parking lot. Most likely, getting prepared wouldn't be too bad. Matako had been satisfied, and she would get to dance with Takasugi. The girl was probably ecstatic.

* * *

**A/N: The festival is getting closer! Gosh, what do you think is gonna happen? And what do you think Kinu's house is going to be like when the girls get there? oohh the anticipation lol **

**Thank you all for your reviews :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	71. Preparations

Nervousness crept over Kinu as she walked to the front door of her house. Matako and Sarutobi followed the girl, and as they walked up the small steps to the porch, Kinu felt her pulse increase. She hoped that everything had gone well with her parents, and that her dad was stashed away in some unknown closet somewhere, or the attic. As the girl pushed her key into the door, she turned the handle; silently praying that her house wasn't in total disarray.  
"Yeah, you should have asked Ginpachi to dance with you! If you're shy about it, he won't know. And if you're too forceful, you'll scare him." Matako was casually chatting with Sarutobi, offering friendly advice.

As Kinu pushed the door open, she felt like closing her eyes. Dirty jeans, mysterious puddles, empty alcohol bottles; those were all of the things that she expected. But didn't see. Scanning her eyes over the room, Kinu stepped inside. Pleasantly surprised, the girl examined the room as intensely as her friends behind her.

"Ooh, it's nice in here!" Sarutobi was the first to speak, and Kinu slowly nodded, not bothering to glance at her.  
"Yeah, it's kind of empty, but really nice." Matako confirmed, and once more Kinu nodded.

Frowning, the girl started through the house. She knew she should show the pair behind her around, but it felt as though she was taking a tour herself. The house smelled of lemon scented cleaning solution and flowers. Not a single speck of dirt or clutter remained. Her mom had gone on a complete cleaning spree. Matako and Sarutobi glanced over the place, following Kinu.

Ai was standing in the kitchen, and checking the oven. In the sitting room, Kinu caught sight of a man laying on the couch; sleeping. Her initial thought was "Who the hell is that?", but after a second of staring, she realized that it was a cleaned, shaved, businessman-y version of her father. The man had been clothed in a dress shirt and black pants. An old briefcase sat on the floor beside him, and he was facing the back of the sofa.

"Is that your dad?" Matako asked, and Kinu frowned.  
"I think so..." The girl murmured, causing both of her friends to laugh.  
"You don't have to be so sarcastic!" Sarutobi giggled, and Kinu gazed at her sideways. She managed to conceal the widening of her eyes, and offered an unsure smile.

"Oh, sweetie, you're back! And you brought your friends!" Ai, turned to peer at the girls, holding a tray of cookies. She offered a wide grin to Matako and Sarutobi as she closed the oven door, and set the hot tray of baked goods on the stovetop.

"Uh, yeah... Mom, this is Matako..." Motioning to the blonde, Kinu stared at her mother with an odd smirk of surprise.  
"And Sarutobi." She added, motioning to the purple haired masochist. The two bowed, and spoke in unison.  
"Nice to meet you."

Frowning at her friends, Kinu wondered why they were being so formal. It made sense when she thought about it, but she hadn't expected them to sound so innocent and happy.

"And that's my mom." Kinu stated, motioning to Ai. The woman tilted her head forward in a polite greeting as well, still smiling. She had changed into a grey yukata, which was slightly surprising because she loved colors, but Kinu assumed it was for presentation. She led her friends into the kitchen, and Ai wasted no time in offering everybody cookies. When they accepted, she grinned as usual. Kinu pulled one of the warm treats from the pan, taking care not to burn herself. She nudged her mother as they leaned on to the counter; facing Matako and Sarutobi. Heat radiated from the oven, and the kitchen was filled with the scent of sweets.

"These- Are really good!" The blonde declared, practically inhaling the sugar cookie the moment she took her first bite. Sarutobi nodded in agreement, stuffing the remains of hers into her mouth. Both girls got a second, and it seemed as if they were too focused on the cookies to speak. Until Sarutobi decide to praise Kinu's mother as well, that is.

"I don't even care if I burn my tongue! What do you put in these?" The girl's excitement was quickly hushed my Matako. The blonde motioned to Riku's sleeping form on the couch, and Kinu and Ai immediately snickered. Dismissively waving her hand, Ai shook her head.

"Oh, no, you girl's don't need to worry about him! He's always exhausted when he gets back from the office- He'll be knocked out all night! We could throw a party and that man wouldn't budge an inch!" Laughing, Ai slipped past the girls and started towards the hallway. She shook her head once more, and her grin widened.  
"You girls have fun tonight, okay?" All of the girls replied with a cheerful "yes ma'am", and Ai continued away. A happy tune followed the woman down the hallway as she hummed under her breath.

Unable to keep herself from smiling, Kinu grabbed another cookie from the warm tray her mother had left. Ai definitely had her awesome moments.

* * *

Minutes later, Kinu led her friends to her room. Matako and Sarutobi had managed to clear most of the cookies from the kitchen, and even carried extras to Kinu's room. She almost felt like laughing. This was ridiculously perfect. They thought her dad was a business man! If that wasn't funny enough to make her laugh herself to exhaustion, the fact that he looked the part was.

The moment she opened her door, Kinu found Matako to be shocked. Wondering why, the girl stared at her slack-jawed friend. Sarutobi just seemed curious. She walked to the middle of the room before sitting on Kinu's bed.  
"Er... What is it?" Frowning at the blonde, Kinu tilted her head.

"This is all you have? No posters? No furniture other than a bed and a study desk? You don't even have a mirror in here?"

Glancing over the room as if she was searching for the first time Kinu shrugged.  
"Should I?"  
The blonde immediately snapped her gaze to her, and flashed her a look that seemed to mean "how are you a girl?". Kinu blankly stared back at her. A second passed, and the room filled with silence.

"Wait- there's this!"  
Both girls turned to face Sarutobi. She was grinning and holding up a small double-sided compact Kinu kept on her nightstand. Matako stared at it as if her point had not been comprehended. Nodding, Kinu smiled.  
"Yeah, there's that." She agreed, and Matako shifted her eyes between the two. She slowly shook her head, and walked to Sarutobi's side. As the girl sat down, Kinu walked to her closet, placed her schoolbag by the desk, and retrieved their yukata. She took care to hand each girl their proper outfit, before getting their accessories, and shoes.

The moment the clothes were distributed, Sarutobi and Matako stood up, and started to strip to their underclothes. Frowning, Kinu stared at the girls. Were they not going to move to the bathroom? They were just going to do that there? Turning her back to them, she removed her crimson yukata from its bag. This had not been anticipated. Apparently, Kinu had no idea how these things worked. Not the yukata, she knew how to put it on. She was unfamiliar with standard girl behavior. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know what they should talk about. Matako and Sarutobi seemed to be having an easy time with thinking of conversational topics. Kinu on the other hand remained awkwardly silent, wondering how to join in.

The girl also pulled her clothes off, relieved that she had opted to wear her chosen undergarments all day. Though it didn't matter, she felt as if wearing matching sets boosted her confidence. Especially if it matched the clothes she wore over them. It had never really occurred to her before, yet after her first night with Takasugi she became more aware of herself. Of course, she had always been clean, but clothes wise. In the past, the girl would wear mismatched undergarments. Now, she found that when she matched she felt more mature, and better about herself.

The girl pulled her yukata over her arms, yet before she fastened it, Matako spoke to her.

"Kinu, did you hear us?"  
"Hm?" Turning to face the girls, Kinu tilted her head.  
"We asked if you would kiss Sougo tonight. If he tried, what would you do?" Sarutobi clarified and Kinu shifted her gaze.  
"You should let him! Have you ever had your first kiss?" The blonde raised her eyebrow as she spoke, and suggestively grinned.

"Uh... I have. I don't think I would kiss him... He's uh, nice and all, but..." Lowering her eyes, Kinu uncomfortably shifted her weight. Her friends frowned at her, yet neither pointed out the fact that her response had been odd. Immediately changing the subject, Matako grinned.

"Kinu! Where have you been hiding that chest?! You never had that thing at school!" Laughing, Matako shook her head. Kinu glanced down at the boobs in question and frowned. What? Just because she was pale and unsocial didn't mean she couldn't have boobs too. Pulling her yukata closed, Kinu suspiciously eyed her friend. She didn't even know why they were looking at her. Sarutobi had joined Matako's chorus of laughter, and clutched her stomach.  
"And- She doesn't have any pubes!" The purple haired girl added, falling back onto Kinu's bed.

Kinu's brow furrowed and her lips were unsure whether to smile or frown. She turned her back to her friends and gazed down at her underwear. How was that funny? They had been checking her out the whole time. What the hell? Closing her robe, the girl ignored the laughing pair of idiots behind her. Matako had probably made that chest comment to prove that Kinu's boobs were still inferior to hers. Sarutobi, well, she was just being playful, but still. The girl wrapped the inner belt around herself, firmly holding the edges of her yukata in place. After bringing the two halves to the front once more, she tied the ends into a bow.

Matako and Sarutobi finally stopped laughing, and opted to dress themselves as well.  
"So how far have you gone so far? You've kissed right?"  
This conversation was quickly going somewhere Kinu didn't want to be. She pretended not to hear Matako's question and grabbed her belt. The girl held it in place with her chin as she wrapped it around herself and listened.

"Of course!" Sarutobi answered, giggling.  
"Yeah, but anything else? I'm sure we've all kissed by now, but has anybody gone further?"  
Keeping her eyes on the black belt in her hands, Kinu continued to form a bow. Sarutobi continued to giggle, and fastened her powder blue robe shut  
"Well, second base is as far as I've gone." The purple haired girl admitted, and Kinu frowned. Silently turning her belt around she felt her eyes widen. What did that mean? Bases? She didn't understand.

"Yeah, I've never gone as far as third or a home run either. I've been saving myself for Takasugi-Sensei." Matako giggled as she spoke, and Kinu pretended to be intensely focused on smoothing out her belt. What did it all mean? The girls were still by her bed, and from where she stood by the writing desk and her closet, Kinu felt as though they were on a different world. It had to be about sex. She was positive of that. But she could not even fathom what the bases meant. And what about first base? Nobody mentioned that one. Did it even exist?

"Kinu what about you? Which base have you gone to?"  
Glancing at Matako over her shoulder, Kinu couldn't drop the "deer in headlights" expression which had taken her.

"Uh... Base? Well... I don't... Play sports... Even the soccer team... Uh, I sit on the side... Lines... You know that..."

Both girls frowned at her, which suddenly made Kinu feel more awkward than before. Okay, they definitely weren't talking about sports. Pursing her lips, Kinu immediately shifted her attention to her shoes. Matako had picked out some short black heels for her. When Kinu had asked it if would be practical in the middle of a forest, the blonde had answered that there was a solid ground in the clearing. They were still sandals, just in the shape of a short high heel. The heel was thick, and the shoes would only add an inch or two to her height.

"No, not like that silly! How far have you ever gone with a guy before?"  
Keeping her back to Matako and Sarutobi, Kinu placed her shoes on the ground and stepped into them. The black straps snugly hugged the girl's feet as she racked her mind for a response. Seconds later, she calmly turned back to her friends.

"Me? Seriously? You know I'm not the most social person. I'd probably scare a guy away. Especially in this 'stab-y' yukata." Snickering, Kinu draped her hand over her mouth. Matako and Sarutobi stared at her for a moment before laughing. Whew, nice save. Shaking her head, Kinu watched as the girls fastened their belts, and pulled their shoes on as well. Relieved that she had managed to completely avoid the question Kinu grabbed her school bag from its spot beside the desk. She pulled out her cell phone, and decided to ask Takasugi her questions.

_"What are the bases? Like first, second, and third? And what's a home run?"_

After she sent the message, Kinu transferred the few things she needed to her new purse. Sarutobi could be heard murmuring something about lipstick as she rustled through a bag. The low words reminded Kinu of her makeup, and she wondered if she should try to put it on. Little did she know, somewhere in the town, Takasugi was laughing like a maniac, and Kawakami was staring at him in complete confusion. As Kinu pulled her weird double-sided tube of lip color from a shopping bag, her phone vibrated.

_"Ask me again later, I'll show you."_

Well, She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Turning to her friends, Kinu started towards the bed.  
"Which one of these to I use first? Why is it shaped like this?" Kinu held up the tube of makeup, and pointed to the crimson side as well as the clear side. Matako stepped towards her, and gently took the tube away.  
"This side is the color, it goes on first. And this goes on after it to keep it from smearing or coming off." She pointed to each end as she spoke, and Kinu slowly nodded.

"Hey, let's do her makeup!" Sarutobi suggested, and Matako peered at her. Smiling the blonde nodded in agreement.

No less than two minutes later, Kinu had been forced to sit on the bed while her friends held all sorts of oddly shaped bottles. She stared at them wide eyed, unsure of what would become of her.  
"Uhh... I don't want all of that on my face... Can't I just wear the lipstick?"  
Shaking her head, Matako cheerfully grinned.  
"No, you have to hide that gash too." She stated, and Kinu raised an eyebrow.  
"But I uh... Like it. I just want the lipstick..."

"How about eyeliner? Let's use the eyeliner, and lipstick. And we can cover the edges of the cut, just to hide the bruise. It's small, but it'll still stand out if we don't."  
Peering at Sarutobi, Kinu considered her words. That sounded like a compromise. She could handle that. As long as her entire face wasn't soggy from whatever liquids they had in those bottles, and she didn't have to wear overly pink cheeks with weird eyes. The girl agreed, and soon, Matako and Sarutobi set to work.

It was a challenge to hold still, Kinu felt like laughing the whole time. Most days people didn't touch her face, and whatever they were doing tickled. It only took a few minutes for the girls to finish, and they both grinned at Kinu when they had. She blankly stared up at them, wondering why they looked as though they had just seen... Well, something amazing that would make them happy. They let Kinu stand up, and continued to watch her as she smoothed her yukata out.

"What?" She finally asked, but they shook their heads.  
"Where's the bathroom? We're going to do ours now." Matako was the first to speak, and Kinu nodded. She led the girls from her room, and down the hallway. The plastic bag in Sarutobi's hand crinkled with her every step. When Kinu opened the bathroom door, and flipped the light on, she found it to be as clean as the rest of the house. In addition, her reflection almost made her think a stranger was standing in front of the sink. Wide eyed, the girl walked to the mirror, and leaned closer, as if checking to see if it was really her.

Her lips were the same shade as her yukata, and thin black lines encompassed her eyes. It made her look older, and added emphasis to her features. Matako and Sarutobi stepped beside her, grinning.  
"Do you like it?" Sarutobi asked, and Kinu nodded. Even the scratch on her cheek was nearly nonexistent. Smiling, Kinu turned to her friends.  
"Thank you." She murmured, and they mirrored her expression, nodding.  
Without another word, the girls started pulling makeup from the bag. Matako had some sort of eye shadow that was the same color as her pink yukata. Sarutobi had chosen red, to accent the scarlet design of her blue robe. Kinu watched as the girls painted their faces. She wondered how they used things with such a prominent pigment without going overboard. Matako lined her eyes, and swiped a thin pink line above the black liner. It was just enough to be visible, yet didn't cover her lid completely. Sarutobi mimicked the girl, and they covered their faces in what Kinu assumed to be foundation or something.

Shifting her gaze, the girl grabbed a comb. She started to style her hair, only to be interrupted by Sarutobi.  
"We were gonna do that for you." She smiled as she spoke, and Kinu tilted her head.  
"Really? How?"  
"I was thinking a bun." Matako stated, still focusing on her makeup. Sarutobi nodded, and her grin widened.  
"I was going to wear my hair down, I like it better that way. Matako, you were going to curl your pony tail, right?" Glancing at the purple haired girl through the mirror, Matako nodded.

"Oh. I can do mine. I'm not completely clueless, you know." Snickering Kinu shook her head. As far as she was concerned, most of her marks from Takasugi were gone. Just to be on the safe side, she decided to go to her room, and use the compact to see. As she left the bathroom, she heard Matako ask Sarutobi to plug in her curling iron.

Once in her room, Kinu did as she planned. Using the mirror, she found one bruise was still visible. Tracing her finger over the mark, Kinu tried not to think of how she had gotten it. Just the thought excited her, especially when paired with the knowledge of how she played with Takasugi earlier in the day. Matako and Sarutobi had left the makeup in her skin tone on the nightstand. Kinu used it to conceal the mark, and any smaller faded bits as well. The girl pulled her hair into a low side ponytail, and slid the hair tie to the ends of her hair. She draped the multi-toned locks over one shoulder, and examined her reflection. Well, that was acceptable and simple. She was ready, and now she just needed to wait on her friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I think I'm getting better at this "girls hanging out" thing lol**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for all of your reviews :D**


	72. Festival Pt 1

Bright lanterns illuminated the wide stretch of area that made the festival. Small food stalls, and games lined the sturdy stone ground in the shape of a T, spreading in separate directions to leave the steps of an old shrine unblocked. The lanterns lined the perimeters of the grounds providing light in the midst of the nearly complete sunset. Kinu, Sarutobi and Matako walked through the middle of the stone grounds. They studied each stall and the passing students without uttering a single word to one another. The surrounding forest was nearly black, and discouraged all from entering. Excited chatter charged the air with excited energy and Kinu took care to observe everything she saw.

The amount of students that had arrived was slightly startling. Just seeing the crowd threatened to give her a headache. Glancing to her pink and blue clad friends, Kinu studied their responses to the crowd. Both girls were smiling. It was as if the excessive amount of people didn't even phase them. Kinu flicked her eyes to a few of the various stalls selling food and other goods. She wanted a ribbon. On the noisy, pop music karaoke session that had been the ride to the festival, she couldn't help but contemplate her decision of a regular hair tie. It didn't seem very festive. As the girl caught sight of a small clothing booth, Matako spoke.

"Oh, there he is! Takasugi-Sensei wore a kimono! He looks so handsome!"  
Frowning, Kinu slowly turned to peer at Matako. Though she felt a tinge of an unfamiliar emotion, the expression the blonde held was enough for Kinu to dismiss her feelings. When it really came down to it, Matako had liked him first. She couldn't risk her friendship or Takasugi's job just because she felt oddly about the fact that her friend wanted her... Boyfriend-type-person. Yeah. That's what he was. Sarutobi grinned almost as wide as Matako, and turned to her. The two held up their hands, and clasped them together smiling. It seemed like some sort of twin spell that Kinu was unaware of.

"Okay, I'm gonna go over there! Wish me luck!"  
Nodding, Sarutobi playfully swayed their hands from side to side.  
"Do your best! You look so cute; he won't be able to help himself!" The pair giggled, and Kinu blankly stared on donning an expression that bordered a scowl. Her head slightly tilted forward at the thought of her and Takasugi spending the entire night with another. Was it not possible to switch dates or something? Maybe Matako would like Sougo if she gave him a chance, or he would enslave her and keep her away from Takasugi. Moreover, Sarutobi's comment on him not being able to control himself... Two words: he better. That man wasn't the most moral person on earth. If she knew nothing else, Kinu was positive that he would do just about anything he so desired.

Matako pranced over to Kinu, grinning too hard to see the girl's dismay.  
"Good luck with Sougo tonight!" The blonde cheered, and Kinu managed a slight, condescending smile.  
"Oh, yeah..! You too!" Forcing an oddly alarming chuckle (which seemed to go unnoticed), Kinu grasped Matako's hands as Sarutobi had. She had been holding them up as if that was what she was a social custom. The blonde bounced around in excitement, grinning so hard her eyes were closed. Standing completely still Kinu blankly watched the girl. Seconds passed, and she figured the blonde was discharging her extra dose of adrenaline and excitement, which seemed to have kicked in once she saw Takasugi. Matako was a good friend, but this was hard. Kinu even contemplated tightening her grasp on the girl's hands until they broke. Just a finger or two, at least. That way she would have something better to do, instead of trail behind Takasugi... Like go to the hospital.

That was a horrible thought, she couldn't do that. And if Kinu refused to let go, she wouldn't be able to go near Takasugi either. Not without bringing the blonde with her. No easy solutions. Matako finally let go of her, and bounced back to Sarutobi.  
"I hope it goes well with Ginpachi!" She stated before prancing off into the crowd. Kinu and Sarutobi stared after the girl as she headed towards Takasugi and Kawakami. Of course, the purple haired girl was grinning. Kinu, on the other hand, watched the blonde through narrowed eyes. An invisible smirk tugged at the corner of the girl's lips, as she contemplated a way to interfere. But every thought was too violent. She didn't want to chain Matako to a tree in the dark. Nor did she want to stab her. With a spoon. The blonde deserved her fun; time with Takasugi.

She was saving some bases for him, after all. Whatever the hell that meant, and Kinu did not approve. It had to be sex related; she was positive. Now the girl only hoped Matako hadn't dusted said bases off. If that made sense... Well, it did when she pictured baseball in her head. Shifting her gaze, Kinu glanced back at the stall she had been studying previously. They had to have ribbons.  
"Hey, I think I see Ginpachi!"  
Peering over her shoulder, Kinu started to wish Sarutobi good luck or something, but the purple haired girl dashed through the crowd without a second glance, yelling his name. Oh well.

Not that being alone bothered her. Rolling her eyes, Kinu walked to the small shop stall. Once she managed to push her way through the crowd, an old man behind the counter of the stall greeted her. Murmuring a small "Hi", Kinu glanced over his wares.  
"What are you looking for, young lady?"  
Locking her eyes to the old man's, Kinu maintained her expression (or lack thereof).  
"A ribbon. Black or crimson; something that matches." Softly stating her cause, Kinu watched as the man nodded. Without warning, he burst into a fit of laughter. His loose skin shook with every cheerful convulsion, and each of his many wrinkles seemed to form a deep crevice.

"That's all?! Don't mind me- I thought you were a ghost! You need to speak up, young lady! How will the boys here you if you mumble?" As the man spoke, he reached under the counter. He seemed to be searching for something, and Kinu leaned onto said counter, scowling. The man raised up, and held a small box in his hands. In a matter of seconds, he pulled out a black ribbon, and stated the price. Slowly nodding, Kinu reached into her purse and pulled out her money. She was in a foul mood, and didn't quite understand why. She had known how the night would play out since Takasugi accepted Matako's request. It made no sense for her to seethe over it now. But that didn't mean she couldn't take it out on somebody. Preferably an old man that had just managed to further irk her. When he handed the girl her change, she took the ribbon, and stared at him.

"What makes you think I want boys to hear me? Only you can see me... I'm just here to take my revenge on all of these sickeningly happy teenagers. My husband murdered me here, just behind where this stall stands... Now that I have this, my revenge will be complete... Can you hear me now?"

The words were met with a wide eyed expression, and Kinu blankly stared at him.  
"This ribbon will serve me well. Now I have to pinpoint my first victim..." Narrowing her eyes, Kinu turned around. The girl pointed one finger straight into the crowd, not caring that she received odd looks from passing students. She took one step away, before slowly turning back to the old man; still extending her finger. When she stopped and stared directly at him, the man's jaw dropped.

"You." She deemed, and before she knew it, the man was screaming. Lowering her arm, Kinu watched him scramble about his stall. People stopped around her, and watched as well. She could hear whispers; questions about whom she was. Well, she hadn't expected such a dramatic scene. Now everybody was staring at her. It didn't help that the man was calling her a demon either. Somebody snickered, and the sound caught her attention. Almost out of nowhere, Kawakami appeared by her side, and gazed down at her.  
"Picking on an old man; I dare say you're cruel." The man wore some odd, navy blue trench coat thing, which Kinu didn't know what to call. Was it a yukata? It didn't really look like one. It could probably pass for one, but... Definitely not a kimono...

Peering up at the man, Kinu shook her head.  
"He started it." Her words earned another low chuckle, and before she knew it Kawakami was motioning for her to walk away with him. Nodding, Kinu turned and started through the crowd. People seemed to part of their own free will as the two carved their way through, and she figured the outcome of her prank hadn't been all that bad. Once she reached the edge of the crowd, Kinu found Matako to be staring directly at her. The girl was standing by a tree which was growing a few feet away from the steps of the shrine Takasugi stood at the blonde's side, dressed nicely, as expected. He had donned a loose purple kimono, which revealed his chest. Yellow adorned the fabric; forming a solid barrier around the ends of his sleeves and the bottom of the kimono as well as decorational butterflies.

Matako curiously bounced to Kinu's side as if something shocking had occurred.  
"Kinu, what happened?"  
Raising an eyebrow to the blonde, Kinu turned to face her.  
"Nothing." Shaking her head, Kinu glanced at Kawakami as he walked to Takasugi's side. The one-eyed man had been eying her, which managed to make her somewhat uncomfortable. Self-conscious, even. Though she did not allow any emotion to leak into her features, she wondered if her yukata looked weird, or maybe the lipstick. She thought it looked nice, but then again, she wasn't exactly sure. Takasugi gazed at Kawakami as he stopped beside him and spoke in a hushed tone.

Gazing at Matako, Kinu shrugged.  
"Well, I didn't do anything. One of the vendors has dementia, or something. He mistook me for a ghost."  
Matako slowly nodded, before chuckling at the girl's statement. Light snickers caught Kinu's attention and she glanced at Takasugi and Kawakami over the blonde's shoulder. Kawakami had told on her. Takasugi now thought she made a habit of bullying old people. Great.  
"You can hang out with us until Sougo gets here. Have you seen him at all?" Casually turning around, Matako kept her eyes on Kinu. The girl shook her head in response, and hesitantly followed. As the blonde led her across the short distance between her and Takasugi, she filled Kinu in on the topic they had been discussing.

"We were talking about the shrine! They say if you make a donation, you get a wish. at the top of the stairs there's a really deep well." Pausing, Matako gazed at Takasugi. She stopped by his side, and turned back to face Kinu, yet didn't break her eyes from the man beside her.  
"Takasugi-Sensei, what would you wish for?"  
Glancing down at Matako, Takasugi raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a secret." The man stated, and Matako curiously gazed up at him. Soon, she cheerfully nodded, and peered at Kinu. The girl had been standing in place, staring off to the side. Whether she had heard a word Matako had said was unknown, but the blonde decided to engage her in conversation once more. If anything, Kinu seemed to be worried about whether Sougo would show up or not. Matako hoped he had not stood her up. That would probably devastate the girl.

"Do you want to make a wish with us, Kinu?"  
Frowning, Kinu snapped her gaze to the three in front of her. She hadn't realized that her mind had started to wander. The girl's eyes were slightly wider, as if hinting at her full attention.  
"Hm?"  
"The well; do you want to make a wish with-"  
Before Matako could complete her question, a hand slipped around Kinu's stomach. Freezing, the girl gazed at Kawakami. He was still beside Takasugi, this was no joke aimed at teasing the one-eyed man. Takasugi was watching her through a narrowed eye, and Kawakami's expression had fallen into a blank stare. Well, she assumed it was a stare, but she couldn't tell. That man could be looking everywhere at the moment. Why did he have sunglasses on at night anyway? Matako was grinning at Kinu, and the girl barely held her arms out and gazed down at her stomach.

That was definitely a hand.  
"Did you wait long?" The words were barely murmured in her ear, and Kinu felt her eyes widen. This was already awkward. Why was it happening like this? Couldn't she have been anywhere else? Still frowning, Kinu shifted her gaze.  
"She's going to wish with me tonight." Sougo stated, offering a small smile to Matako. The blonde nodded as Sougo pulled Kinu away by her waist. The girl glanced back at Takasugi, and noted his dark expression. She was probably going to get yelled at later. Matako stood at the man's side, flashing Kinu grins and holding her thumbs up.

God, this was all wrong.

Glaring down at the blonde beside him Takasugi tightened his jaw. He could have made a better entrance than that ridiculous adolescent boy. The man watched as Kinu turned away and glanced at him over her shoulder. Her crimson lips were slightly pursed as if she was embarrassed. The shade matched her yukata perfectly, and Takasugi felt himself scowl. Sougo had kept his hand on the girl's black belt even after she turned to leave with him. Was that the yukata she picked to impress the boy? Moreover, she had even put makeup on for him as well? She was an idiot for allowing him to see that. He already planned to take his revenge for that little scene in his office, but it seemed that he needed to go a bit farther than he had planned. Easy enough. Matako was flashing Kinu signs of approval, and grinning as if there was no tomorrow.

Raising his pipe to his lips, Takasugi studied the girl as she continued away. How dare she not even speak to him, and come to the gathering dressed like that? Was it unthinkable to pick out a longer yukata, and skip trivial things like cosmetics? She was even wearing some sort of heeled sandals.

"They're so cute together. I bet she's happy to finally be able to go out with him." Matako stated, and Takasugi took a long drag of his tobacco. Now that he thought about it, when he had convinced (blackmailed) Kinu into wearing the girls' uniform, she had mentioned liking somebody. Was it Sougo? She had come to the festival with somebody she actually liked? Lowering his gaze, Takasugi glared at the stone ground beneath his feet. She was going to get it. The moment he got her alone she would pay.

A slight snicker caught the man's attention, and he barely turned his head to glance at Kawakami. The idiot was actually amused. He had the audacity to laugh right in front of Takasugi.

"Is something _funny_, Bansai?" He spoke through clenched teeth in a warning tone, and Kawakami shook his head.  
"Not at all." The man murmured, staring straight at Takasugi.  
"I wonder when they're going to start the music... Do you want to play one of the games or something?" Gazing up at Takasugi, Matako grinned. The man peered down at her, seeming to be annoyed for some reason.

"No." He stated, and Kawakami started to chuckle. Immediately snapping his attention to the man, Takasugi pulled his pipe from his lips.  
_"Silence."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Chiyo-hime- I'm glad I could make you laugh :) I was too when I was writing, lol **

**Random Reader- Haha, I'm excited for this festival too! There are a lot of things planned out for the next few chapters! Lol**

**AL19- So true, practice may not make perfect, but it dose increase skill :) Hmm, I don't think Sougo and Kinu will kiss. Though I think they have had a few cute moments, she doesn't really seem to like him any more. Not like that at least. lol**


	73. Festival Pt 2

As Kinu walked with Sougo, she uncomfortably glanced at the many people surrounding them. His appearance had been unanticipated; not that she didn't expect him to show. The way he made his presence known was not what she had expected. The girl remained silent as he led her through the crowd. She wondered when he would remove his hand from her back. It was an odd sensation; Takasugi had never done something like that, so she didn't know what to think of it. Takasugi did many things, but the most that he would touch her would be in a more intimate setting. Of course, it wasn't like he avoided contact with her. He would touch her with ease, mostly in private. Well, he had never done anything in public, now that she thought about it. Not that he could, their roles made that impossible.

Sougo's hand finally slipped from her back, and the boy gazed at her from the corners of his eyes.  
"What do you want to do, Ki-Chan?"  
Turning to peer at him, Kinu tilted her head.  
"I'm not sure... Maybe a game or a snack..? What are we supposed to do?"

The pair stopped, and held eye contact; both seeming to consider their options. Kinu shifted her gaze, trying to think of a way to easily escape, or tell Sougo that she didn't feel like hanging out. It was obvious that the more time she spent with him, the more trouble she would get into. On top of that, she felt as if Takasugi was watching her.  
"How about ice cream?"

Locking her eyes to Sougo's, Kinu nodded. The boy turned and led her through the various students, towards a small line. He was wearing a two piece yukata. His pants were a dusty blue while his upper robe was tan. It looked nice, yet Kinu refrained from commenting. Nobody else seemed to notice her clothes, so why would she break what appeared to be social standard just to give a compliment? It was already as if she stood out; the seemingly violent colors of her yukata contrasted the sea of blue and green she found herself lost in. Everybody had chosen soft, light shades save for a few dressed in showy black robes, or deeper colors.

The line moved forward, and Kinu noticed that Sougo was idly staring into the crowd. Well, apparently conversation wasn't a social norm either. Not that she minded. When they finally reached the front of the line, Sougo ordered a chocolate double scoop of ice cream. He paid for his, and Kinu understood that she would pay for her own indeed. Very date-like.

"One vanilla-"  
"Oi, shouldn't you get low fat, or something?"  
Frowning, Kinu slowly fixed her gaze upon the sandy haired boy by her side.  
"Hm?"  
Sougo smiled sweetly, as if there was nothing wrong with his words.  
"Well, aren't you trying to lose weight? You should get the low fat." He stated, and the girl narrowed her eyes. Yeah, that wasn't insulting at all. Everybody knows that, if you're a girl, you're trying to lose weight. Even if she never thought about that. Or worked out. Or had a large stomach filled with excess fat storage; of course she was trying to lose weight! Turning back to the grinning man behind the counter, Kinu couldn't help but glare at him.

"Give me coffee. Two coffee flavored scoops." Her commanding tone and sinister expression seemed to strike fear into the heart of the man she spoke to. He quickly nodded, and set to making her ice cream. When he had the two scoops on her cone, he avoided her steely gaze.  
"A- Anything else, miss?"  
Slowly nodding, Kinu peered at Sougo out of the corner of her eyes.  
"All the chocolate you can."

* * *

Minutes later, Kinu and Sougo were walking back into the crowd. They stopped at a small table, and sat down as they ate. Sougo was fully aware of Kinu's hostility. It was funny; to see that one comment regarding her weight could anger her. Nevertheless, his fun wasn't over yet. She had all night to spend with him, and he would make sure to send her mixed messages the entire time. That way, she would not be able to help herself. All of her thoughts would circle around him. It wasn't that he wanted her per say. She was a fun toy; too passive to do anything about what she didn't like, but obviously defiant. It was that very quality, which he wanted to break.

Kinu was nice as a friend. It had been obvious that she liked him, but her silence had made it impossible for her to even speak to him. When she first transferred, he noticed her occasional glances in his direction. Then compared to now was different though. It was as if she knew that he didn't like her, but he couldn't force himself to act more engaged. Maybe she had figured his game out; that he only wanted to play with her until she grew boring. The moment she confessed to him or bent to his will, he would be done with her, and look for another toy.

The girl had been silently eating her ice cream, not bothering to look at him. She seemed to be trying to distance herself. It was possible that she liked somebody else, though. He knew that Kondo had told her to ask him, Kondo was an idiot. A very obvious one at that.  
"Are you going to eat that whole cone?" Kinu glanced at him as he spoke and frowned. The girl nodded, obviously upset.

"Hmm... I don't think that's a good idea, you didn't get the low fat." His words earned a smoldering glare, which curled his lips. Kinu had only gotten to eat half of the first scoop, and as well as a portion of the chocolate she had asked for. The chocolate was clearly just to spite him. In addition, she had not listened to him when he was supposed to be the dominant of the date. Reaching over the table, Sougo pulled the ice cream cone from her hands.  
"Here, let me help you."

Kinu frowned at him in confusion as he dropped the cone on the ground, and a few passing people managed to step on it. Still smiling, Sougo turned back to her, and continued to eat his ice cream. Kinu crossed her arms and glared at him. If looks could kill... Too bad for her, they can't. Chuckling, Sougo cheerfully consumed a portion of his ice cream. A familiar voice behind him caught his attention, and he stopped to peer over his shoulder. Kondo and Hijikata were approaching. Kondo excitedly waved at him, and yelled his name.

As the two approached, Sougo blankly stared at them, and completely ignored Kinu's pouting distress. That was the expression he wanted to see. Her anger had smoothed into a fine look of chastised acceptance.

"Sougo! Are you having fun?!" Kondo was the first to speak. Hijikata stared off into the crowd as if he had better things to do. He wore a dark green yukata, and had his arms crossed; obviously not in the mood to talk. Kondo, on the other hand seemed as loud and boisterous as ever. His orange yukata matched his eager personality somehow. Probably by making him stand out.

"Mm, yeah. She's sort of boring though." Sougo stated, motioning to Kinu. The girl scowled and glared at him as if she had a million responses, yet didn't say a word. Ignoring the look, Sougo continued to cheerfully eat his ice cream.  
"Boring? Why? What makes you say that?"

Casually shrugging Kondo's question off, Sougo smiled.  
"She doesn't smile, she doesn't talk, suggest things, watch her weight, or listen to advice. Plus, she doesn't want to do anything." The moment he finished speaking, the boy started on the last scoop of his frozen treat.

Kondo glanced at Kinu as Sougo made his list, and the girl shook her head. It was a warning. If he approached any of those subjects, she was going to kill him. The boy shifted his gaze, only to see his beloved walking with Kyubei. Both girls were wearing matching powder pink yukata with a delicate green flower design. Turning to face her, he ran to hug the girl. She didn't notice him. She was still talking to Kyubei, and looking at the one-eyed girl as well. When he was close enough Kondo jumped towards the girl.

"Otae-Chan! You look beauti-" The words were cut off with a fist to the face, and Kondo fell to the ground. Kyubei stared at the boy on the ground, wide eyed. Otae maintained a small smile through the entire process, and stepped over the man as if nothing had just happened. Sighing, Hijikata started towards his friend.

Sougo watched for a moment before turning back to Kinu. She was irritated, and the emotion had taken her features. The look was ignored as he finished his ice cream, and took care to devour every single bite; right to the end of the cone.  
"Let's go." The boy stated, yet it sounded more like a command. He stood up, and Kinu slowly did the same. The girl walked around the table, and followed him as he started through the crowd. She uncrossed her arms to look into her purse, yet Sougo didn't pay her much mind. As they walked, somebody bumped into his shoulder. It caught him off guard, as he had been watching Kinu silently seethe over her ice cream. Pausing, the boy glanced back to find the responsible party; for future atonement, that is. Takasugi was glaring at him over his shoulder, still walking away with Matako. The blonde didn't seem to notice that small interaction. How interesting. Why would Takasugi harbor a form of resentment towards him?

Slowly turning back towards Kinu, Sougo decided to contemplate that small sign. It was obviously intentional, and there had to be a cause. Not that Sougo cared. He would humor this unanticipated war. He led Kinu to a small, secluded pond filled with koi, which were visible under the surface. Light from the lanterns reflected off the water, and the round colorful fixtures could be seen in a sort of mirror effect. There weren't many stalls on this side of the festival. As a result, most people avoided the area entirely. Only a few stray students had wandered over, probably out of curiosity, but the moment they found nothing, they turned back the way they came.

A small snap caught Sougo's attention as he stared into the pond. He gazed at Kinu, only to find her eating a pocky stick. The girl held a turquoise box in one hand, and seemed to be lost in her thoughts.  
"You're eating again? No wonder you don't fit the smallest yukata." When Kinu turned to glare at him, Sougo took her box of pocky, and stole one of the sticks. Before she could react, he tossed the snacks into the pond. Koi scattered away from the spot of impact, and Kinu stared after her pocky wide-eyed.

Nobody messed with her pocky. Nobody. Even Takasugi wasn't allowed to ruin her pocky.  
**"What... Have... You... Done..?" **Clenching her fists, Kinu slowly turned to glare at Sougo. The boy was smirking, as if he was proud to have found her weak spot. He snapped the pocky he had taken in half, and calmly watched her. A dark shadow fell over the girl's eye (as the other was hidden by her bangs), and she tightened her jaw. Sougo raised an eyebrow to her, clearly doubting that she would do anything in return.

"Fix it. _Fix the fucking pocky sticks_. Go fish them out of the pond, _you irrational, insolent bastard. _**Go! **_Get the fucking pocky!_" Quickly grabbing Sougo, Kinu tried to force him into the pond. The boy resisted, and leaned back against her as she shoved him towards the edge. From where he was standing, she was going berserk. Her voice had started out in a calm, even tone, yet now, she couldn't help but yell. He was not going in the pond though. Shifting his weight, Sougo ducked out of the way, and grabbed one of her sleeves to keep her from falling into the pond as well. It was a pretty yukata. As much as he wanted to tease her, he wouldn't ruin it. The girl stumbled to the side as he stepped away from the pond, yet it became apparent that she wasn't finished.

_"Go get some more! What are you just standing there for, idiot?! Go! Go buy another box!" _Sougo remained in place, still just watching the girl. Curiosity had filled his eyes. He did not expect her to become so upset. Just because he had been trying to annoy her didn't mean he wanted some emotional girl to yell at him. Was she about to cry? Really? Over pocky? Her once blank expression had twisted into a deep seated scowl, and Kinu sternly stood in place. She glared at Sougo, and crossed her arms.

"It better be the mint or _so help me god_, I'll skin you alive... _I wonder how long it would take you to die._" Despite the fact that Kinu was completely serious, a low snicker could be heard. It wasn't from Sougo, the boy was still blankly watching her. He shifted his gaze as if searching for the source, but the sound was interrupted with an eerie chuckle on Kinu's part. The girl extended her hand towards him, and held up a single finger.

"If you don't have more in exactly one minute, I will _personally_ gouge your eyes out and fill the empty sockets with _alcohol_. **Go! **_Don't just fucking stand there! Go get some more_!"  
The snickering grew louder, and Sougo tilted his head.  
"No." The boy smirked. He didn't need to get more. He would never listen to the commands of another. She needed to calm down, it was just a box of pocky.

A second passed and Kinu continued to glare at him. Almost without warning, the girl started towards his side. Her calm demeanor betrayed the irate expression the girl held. Frowning, Sougo stepped back. He would hate to have to smack his date. Maybe next time he should leave the pocky alone.

_"Your eyes are mine..." _The girl growled though a tightened jaw.. Once the girl was a few feet away from him, she started to violently lunge forward. Leaping back, Sougo grinned. How cute, she wanted to kill him. Kinu continued to storm after him and yelled something among the lines of "My fucking pocky". As Sougo dodged the girl's hands once more, he noticed a familiar teacher quickly coming their way. The tall man was an assistant; normally found filing papers in the front office. Sougo managed to dodge Kinu's desperate swipes towards him, yet the girl did something unexpected. She anticipated his side step, and somehow grasped his collar. Before she could strike him, Kawakami grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her away. Sougo was tugged forward as her hand slipped from his collar, but Kinu didn't stop.  
"Bansai! **Put me down! **_He must atone for his transgressions! _**Let me go! My pocky!" **  
The girl kicked to free herself, and Kawakami balanced her waist on his hip. He supported the girl with one arm. His hand held her up by her stomach, and the man peered down at her.

So pocky sent her into a rampage mode? Takasugi had instructed him to watch Kinu, and from the looks of things, it was probably a good idea; even if it only stemmed from possessiveness. As he started to turn away, Kinu kicked her foot towards Sougo. Her sandal flew off and smacked the boy in the chest. He seemed amused, yet alarmed at the same time. Snickering, Kawakami walked to the spot Kinu's sandal had landed and picked it up. The girl continued to struggle and reach for Sougo, and both males smirked down at her. Kawakami started away, laughing to himself the whole time. Sougo simply watched his date getting carried away by some man.

The more he thought about this, the more sense it made. Takasugi had waged a passive aggressive war. Takasugi's friend was carrying Kinu away. Kinu had been called to Takasugi's office by the same guy before. He had seen the two speak in the hallway in the past, yet whenever Matako was around, they didn't. Matako was with Takasugi. Kinu was in a bad mood. The problem was Takasugi. He was playing with both of the girls, and had managed to wrap Kinu around his little finger, as any good Dom would. And Kinu had fallen into a Sub position, but was too loyal to do so for any but him.

He understood now. The only question was what he would do about it. He wanted Kinu to be _his_ toy. Just for a little while, then Takasugi could have her back. Her little outburst didn't faze him. Even as she screeched about his sins, and how punishment was about forgiveness, so she had to forgive him. For now, Sougo had to plan.

* * *

"You've quite a way with words, I dare say." Once they rounded the corner, Kawakami dropped Kinu's sandal on the ground. He grabbed her waist and placed her down so she could slip her shoe on without getting her foot dirty. The girl crossed her arms and huffed something under her breath. Kawakami watched her in amusement, as she stared up at him.  
"And my pocky is in a fucking pond! I only brought _one_ box! Can you believe he took my pocky away!? How dare he?! I ought to-"  
"Gouge his eyes out and fill the sockets with alcohol? Shinsuke has to hear that one..." Snickering, Kawakami shook his head.

Kinu tightened her arms, and sighed.  
"I'm gonna look for more pocky." She muttered the words, and turned away; leaving Kawakami to laugh on his own. Now he just had to find Takasugi and Matako. Playing spy was more fun than expected.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter. The next one is crazier, lol I know one person who is happy about the spat with Sougo :D Lol**  
**Thank you all for your reviews :) **  
**And I promise that Takasugi's revenge is probably something that is unguessable... He can be a bit extreme some times... All the time... Haha But that's why he's so awesome, and he does it with... Moderately good intentions? lol**


	74. Cats an Bags Don't Mix (3 of Festival)

Leaves rustled and fell from the treetops as a strong wind gripped the clothes of the various teenagers at the festival. The light of the lanterns flickered for a moment, as the breeze died down. The smell of cooking food hung in the air, stimulating many an appetite. Kinu walked through the crowd, searching for a stall that could possibly sell pocky. Growing bored, the girl pulled the tie from her hair and replaced it with the ribbon she had bought earlier. Not even two hours into the festival, and she was already contemplating the most efficient method of murder.

* * *

Though he was being dragged around by Sarutobi, Ginpachi tried to use the most effective methods of escape. After an excruciating hour of ducking and dodging, the man smeared chocolate on her red framed glasses, and made a run for it. He had seen Kinu walking around with Sougo. That boy had his hands all over her back. Ginpachi needed to find her. As he caught sight of the girl once more, the man found her to be walking towards the nearly empty half of the grounds. Wide eyed, Ginpachi increased his pace. He had to talk to her! She couldn't wander around with boys, especially if she didn't know where they were taking her!

"Ki-"  
"Oi! Ginpachi, there ya are! I- I been lookin' for ya!"  
A hand on the man's shoulder caused him to pause. Slowly turning around, Ginpachi found Tsukuyo grinning up at him with a flushed face. Not a good sign. She was dressed in a nice black yukata, and she had kept her hair in her usual bun. Awkwardly grinning at the woman, Ginpachi nodded. He had to be careful. This was a recipe for disaster.

"Tsukuyo, hey... Uh, what'cha doin'? Drinking, already?" Ginpachi raised a hand to his silver hair, and slowly scratched; hoping it would help him think of an escape.  
"Y- Ya know what? I don't wanna hear that from you. Soo-"  
The woman slowly tilted her shoulder towards him and turned to her side, obviously flirting. Apparently, she was too drunk to know that this wasn't the place for such a show. She smirked up at him, and the expression was enough to widen his eyes. He knew this face. He knew it very well.  
"Ya wanna go to the forest? Take a walk with me?" Suggestively snickering, Tsukuyo watched the man through what could only be described as bedroom eyes. Passing students were staring at them. He knew this couldn't happen. Not right now, he had to get to Kinu. She was in danger!  
"Later, right now I've got to-" The moment the man turned away, Tsukuyo had an arm wrapped around his neck. He found himself bending backwards in an oddly sexual head lock.  
"Heh, heh, I knew you were gonna say that. Do you know what tonight is?"

"Eh... Monday?" Ginpachi asked, feeling his face flush. The top of his head was in her boobs. This was a horrible position to be in, and more people were watching them.  
"No..." Tsukuyo murmured; shaking her head. "It's tha night... Am gonna make yer body _scream_." The woman whispered, and Ginpachi knew he had to escape. He wasn't even sure if that was a good thing. Moving as quickly as humanly possible, the man grabbed Tsukuyo's arm, and pried it from around his neck. He dashed away from her, ignoring the woman when she started to call after him. He couldn't do something like that right now. He had to find Kinu! The man raced to the secluded area of the festival, only to find Sougo talking to Kondo and Hijikata. No Kinu.

Where had she gone? Twisting around, Ginpachi found Tsukuyo charging at him. The man cried out in surprise as he dodged a pair of arms, and the woman stumbled to the ground. She was holding a large brown bottle, which he knew was way too much for her. Immediately after, Sarutobi was jumping to grab him; her glasses freshly cleaned.  
"Ginpachi-Sensei!" The girl called, and he stepped back; out of the way, as she slid to the ground. Jumping over the girl, Ginpachi caught sight of Kinu. She was wandering through the crowd alone with her back to him. The man picked up his pace, and dashed after her. She didn't know about boys yet! She couldn't be alone with them without knowing! He had to talk to her; it was his job!

Finally catching up to the girl, Ginpachi grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
"Ki!" An immediate frown creased his brow as he stared at the unfamiliar face. Some large orange girl with similar hair to Kinu's. How the hell did that happen?  
"Eh? Umm..." Still staring at the random girl, Ginpachi tried to find something to say.

"What? What are you doing? If you're trying to do dirty things to me, I'll scream, you pervert!" The girl's broad unpleasant voice caused him to cringe, and his eyes widened at the word "pervert". Releasing the girl, Ginpachi held his hands up, as if showing his palms would prove his innocence.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I wasn't doing anything like that!" People were starting to look.  
"I have a whistle!" The girl declared, and Ginpachi continued to shake his head.  
"It's nothing like tha-" Before he could complete his sentence, he was tackled from the side. Ginpachi landed on his back, and bumped his head. A heavy form was on top of him, between his legs, but the man couldn't focus on that. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his head. Leaning onto one elbow, Ginpachi bent his knees.  
"Thought you could get away from me? You ain't goin' nowhere!"  
Opening his eyes, Ginpachi found Tsukuyo was holding herself over him, and glaring at him.  
"Not now- Just let me-"  
"Get off my Sensei!" A high-pitched voice commanded, and both teachers curiously gazed back in the direction they had just come from. The first thing they saw was a purple haired girl flying towards them. The girl tackled Tsukuyo off Ginpachi, and he managed to scramble to his feet.

Perfect, they were distracting one another. Now, he had to find Kinu! Dusting off his blue yukata, Ginpachi continued to push his way through the crowd. Wind chimes could be heard ringing around the grounds, and the light of the lanterns flickered. Catching sight of a hand exchanging money for a turquoise box of pocky, Ginpachi worked his way across the sea of students. The crimson sleeves he saw definitely belonged to Kinu. A wispy black design, identical to the one he had seen earlier confirmed his speculation. Finally at the girl's side, Ginpachi grabbed her sleeve.  
"Ki!"

Wide eyed, Kinu turned to gaze up at the man. She was frowning in confusion, and still holding her new box of pocky. From the looks of things she had barely managed to push her purse back onto her wrist.  
"What?" The girl asked, and Ginpachi loudly panted. The man placed his hands on his knees as if he had been running a marathon. Stepping out of the line, Kinu stood beside Ginpachi, and studied him. Something was probably wrong if he went through... Well, whatever he had gone through, just to find her.  
"Thank god it's you." The man managed, and Kinu frowned.  
"What? Who else would it be?"  
"Some pudgy orange girl." He stated, only further confusing Kinu.

Standing up, Ginpachi grabbed the girl's sleeve and led her away.

* * *

The man didn't stop until they were a short distance away from the main area of the festival. It seemed as if the students hadn't realized that there was a small private sitting area nearby. They stood beside a short lamppost, which cast white light over the green bench to its left. Everything beyond the illuminated tree trunks was black, save for a few stray rays of light.

Staring up at Ginpachi, Kinu frowned. She was thoroughly confused now. What was so important that he felt the need to lead her so far away? Turning to face her, Ginpachi gazed down at the girl with wide eyes and an awkward expression.  
"What is it, Onii-Chan?"  
Shaking his head, Ginpachi crossed his arms and placed a hand to his jaw. Whatever he was trying to say was difficult. Difficult indeed. Kinu needed to be educated. She had to learn, and he was the only one that could teach her. Time for "Puberty 101", starring everyone's favorite teacher; Ginpachi-Sensei.

"Ki, I know you're still young, but I think it's time you learned about this. It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, I'll answer any questions you have if I can. But for now, just listen."

Frowning up at the man, Kinu tilted her head. She didn't understand. What was he talking about?

"You see, boys have this thing called a, uhh... Well, it's how you can tell the difference between a girl and a boy. It's called a... Uh, Penis."

Upon hearing the words, Kinu took a half step backwards. Her eyes widened, and the corners of her mouth reached for the ground. Ginpachi shifted his weight, hunched his shoulders, and ducked his head low as if the thought of this conversation was enough to weigh him down.

"And it makes them do stupid things... You uhh... You have a vagina... Those two things fit together like puzzle pieces. You see, grown-ups get... Hair in places that kids don't, especially... Uhh, between their legs... That's how they know their ready to fit with another grown up. One day, you'll have hair covering your uhh... Vagina, too..." Holding his hands beside his head as if he was measuring, or making an attempt at blocking his words, Ginpachi stared at Kinu. Her jaw had slightly dropped, and the girl shook her head. It had to be disbelief. He was blowing her mind with all of this information; he knew it. But she had to know. As awkward as this was, Ginpachi could not let Kinu start dating without knowing this.

"Not that- I don't have one of those things, but other women do, like... Uh, not that I'm a woman- Like other than you, or ma... Like that... If it's lubricated enough, and the guy _really_ loves you and is gentle it won't hurt as much, but..."

Kinu was still shaking her head in a combination of disbelief and horror. This was the last thing she expected. No, not even the last, she hadn't expected this at all. Why was he doing this to her? Oh god, no! Why was this happening? Mortified, Kinu watched her brother-figure with eyes that could grow no wider. She wanted this to end. She couldn't take any more. This was just wrong. She had to say something. Anything to make him stop!

"Listen, I Uh... I know that touching your... Uh... It's called a vulva... Uh, touching it probably feels... Good... But, uh, you just can't let somebody else do that."

Oh god, why? Before Kinu thought about it, she said the first thing that her lips could form. Ginpachi had to stop. This was already awkward enough. His odd fidgeting didn't help either. The man was still hunched over, with his blank expression, and touching the tips of his pointer fingers together.

"Oh- Oh dear god- G- Ginpachi, I'm not a virgin! Be quiet! How the fuck did you become a teacher?!" The man straightened himself, and stared down at Kinu. She stared back before shifting her gaze.  
"Oh." He said, in a low, blank voice. Ginpachi continued to stare at Kinu. She avoided even looking at him. Crossing her arms, Kinu gawked into the dark forest surrounding them, and her lips twisted as she mentally kicked herself. Awkward silence ensued. Had she really just said that? Couldn't her brain have formed any other words? Even something unintelligible... She would have been happier if she had yelled "Bleeerrrgghhhah", or something; anything else... Why wasn't Ginpachi saying anything? This had managed to get even worse.

"Wait- **What?!" **Wide eyed, Ginpachi placed his hands on either side of his head as if he was having a sudden flash of insanity. Kinu showed him her palms, and shushed the man.

"If it wasn't the stalker... It wasn't right..!?" He demanded, obviously in a mode of fully fledged chaos.  
"No, it wasn't! SHH! Hush!"  
Ginpachi started to shake his head, and groaned something unintelligible. Immediately angry, the man clenched his fists.  
"Then tell me who! I'll kill him!"  
Wide eyed, Kinu shook her head. The trees shook with a breeze as the girl barely moved her hands, reinforcing the sign to stop.  
"Ginpachi, calm down!"

Those words didn't work. Apparently, in this situation, they meant, "please, act crazier. I would love to see how insane you can be". Ginpachi flailed his arms in the air, as if he was punching a flock of birds.  
"How the **FUCK** am I supposed to **calm down**?! S- _Some guy's been touching my little sister's vulva!_"

Mortified, Kinu released a breath, which seemed to push her chest backwards. Shock crossed the girl, and she placed a hand over her heart. Why was he being so medically correct? Was it necessary to use the proper terminology? Couldn't he have found some better words or something?  
"Oh dear god! SHHHH! SHUSH! I told you to calm down! It was completely consensual! I- I wanted it to happen, and I'm glad it did, okay!? If anything, _I _practically forced _him_!" The moment Kinu finished Ginpachi fell silent. He stared at her wide eyed, and his mouth hung open in despair. The man promptly nodded, and his arms dropped to his sides. Kinu frowned up at him, and grabbed his black sleeve. Without a word, the girl started leading him back to the festival. Dazed and shocked, Ginpachi stared at the ground as the girl pulled him away.

* * *

Once they arrived at the main area of the festival, Kinu released him. She stared up at Ginpachi, and her eyebrows raised with worry. He wasn't moving. The man just stood in place, and stared at the ground. A dark shadow had fallen over his eyes. Ever-so-slowly, the man turned and ambled to a near-by bench. He slowly sat down, and placed his elbows on his knees. His head sank into his hands, and pushed the silver hair from the sides of his face. He was still staring at the ground.

She broke him. Shit. He would never be the same again. As he sat there, Sarutobi walked up to him and sat across his lap. The man paid her no mind. Simply allowed her to move him, and stared off into the nothingness. Sarutobi wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, and placed one hand on his shoulder; studying him. As she watched, Kinu couldn't help but feel bad. That was a horrible thing to tell him. It just slipped out. She had no control over the words; she had only focused on ending the conversation. Sarutobi blankly gazed at the man as he covered his face. Oh god, he was crying. Ginpachi was crying, right there.

The number of students that filled the festival had decreased. Probably because of curfews. The lanterns still cast beautiful light over everything. Wind chimes never stopped, and Kinu felt horrible. it was probably best not to say anything to him now...  
"She was so small... So innocent..."

The words only made Kinu feel worse. She stepped backwards, unsure of whether she should stay or walk away. She didn't want to just leave him, but he probably didn't want to talk to her... She had done enough damage as is. Sarutobi stared at him, and nodded.  
"I'll go find a chain." She solemnly stated, before standing up and immersing herself in the crowd. What? A chain? What did that have to do with anything?

"When did this happen? I raised her better than that..."

Frowning, and pouting, Kinu shifted her gaze. There had to be something she could do to make it better. But she was already embarrassed, and he was only making things harder.  
"Was so precious..." The man sobbed. Crossing her arms, Kinu pouted at the stone ground beneath her feat. The sound of high heels wasn't enough to make her look up. Kinu started to wander into the crowd but before she could take two steps, a hand firmly gripped her shoulder. Another slid around her waist, and she wondered why there was another Sougo inspired appearance. Only, this time, the person pressed into her back.  
"Oi, Kitten, come with me."  
The voice revealed that Takasugi was the one behind her. Scrunching her nose at the odd, familiar name, Kinu placed her palm over the hand on her waist. She paused, and stared at the disappointed man on the bench. She didn't know if she should leave, or if it was best for her to stay near. A frown creased her brow, and she lowered her gaze.  
"But, Gin-"  
"I've got _candy_ and_ drugs_ in a nice _cozy_ van by the road." As he snickered the words, Takasugi's lips brushed against her ear. Kinu shook her head and released an amused sigh.

The high heels stopped, and Tsukuyo could be heard speaking.  
"Dude, deal with it."  
**"NEVER!" **Ginpachi snapped back.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kinu caught sight of Takasugi. The man was alone, and held a wide, devious smirk. He silently pulled her backwards; indicating that he wanted her to go with him. Nodding, Kinu flicked her eyes to Ginpachi once more. Still the same... She slowly turned to face Takasugi, and he grabbed her hand to pull her away.

"She has to be lying! There's no way a girl could force a guy to-"  
"Are ya sure?" Hiccuping, Tsukuyo suggestively grinned down at Ginpachi. "Lemme demonstrate."  
She grabbed the man's collar, and started to drag him away, but he caught sight of Kinu walking off with Takasugi. The one-eyed man smirked at him over his shoulder, and Ginpachi's eyes widened.  
"No- No- Tsukuyo!" The woman ignored him. She kicked the back of his knee as he started after the pair, and Ginpachi dropped to the ground. Tsukuyo resumed dragging Ginpachi to the forest he had just come from; to the side of where Takasugi was leading Kinu away. That bastard, he knew it! Ginpachi just knew it!  
"C'mon Giiinpachi~ Ya didn't mind when we were in the abandoned classroom last week. Or the teacher's lounge, or the bathroom, or the parking lot."  
"N-No I gotta... My sister!" He shouted, and Tsukuyo stopped only to gaze down at him.

"No way, you ain't gettin' away from me again!" Glancing in the direction Ginpachi was looking, Tsukuyo caught sight of Kinu and Takasugi's backs. Oh, _that's_ what he was worried about.

"Ohh them? Naaah they're perfect; those little freaks! They're both creepy, and cute! They'll be fiiine!" She insisted, and Ginpachi shook his head. He kicked his legs, grabbed her wrist, and tried to break free from the woman's iron grasp.

"D- Don't talk about them like they're together!" Realization crossed Ginpachi, and he immediately paused to frown up at the woman behind him. "Wait- You think he's cute?" Ginpachi gazed up at Tsukuyo, awaiting an answer. She met his eyes, and offered a carefree grin.

"Sure he is! In a creepy 'I'll eat your soul and corrupt your innocence' kinda way!" The woman stated; still smiling. Upon hearing her response Ginpachi's eyes grew even wider.

"Innocence... Corrupt?" Gazing after the forms, which were now hidden in the darkness, Ginpachi gasped.

"KINUUU!"

Turning to glance at the girl over his shoulder, Takasugi chuckled.  
"Oh dear _god_..." She murmured, shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N: O.o The cat is partially out of the bag. Oh gosh, Ginpachi took that hard.**

**AL19- Haha, you caught me! I figured it would be a chance to make Takasugi his regular "hot" self for a change, lol. Him and Kawakami are the only ones cool enough too wear their regular clothes, :3**  
**Special thanks to the lovely Noniebee (4352183) for helping with this chapter! :3 Check out her awesome stories- "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (9130939) Gin/Oc- If you don't know what to do with those numbers, go to the reviews on the story and you can find her profile :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**


	75. Teasing the Taka (Is a Bad Idea)

As they walked through the forest, Kinu maintained a small distance between herself and Takasugi. Light did not seem to travel as far as they were walking, but a small glimmer was only a few meters away. He had not spoken the entire time. Neither had she, Kinu was too busy thinking about how to speak to Ginpachi again. It only took a few minutes to reach Takasugi's destination. It was a small clearing, with fallen logs for chairs. A few lanterns hung from the trees, and cast dim light over the area. Kawakami was seated on one of the makeshift benches, and held a small bottle in his hand.

Takasugi led Kinu into the clearing, and Kawakami glanced at them as they approached. She didn't know how; it was dark, and he was still wearing his headphones and glasses. The one-eyed man sat on one of the smooth logs, and grabbed a small cup which had been resting beside his spot. He extended it towards Kawakami, whom filled the cup with what Kinu assumed to be alcohol. The girl sat beside Takasugi, and watched him drink for a second before raising an eyebrow.

"This is your definition of candy and drugs? If you wanted to kidnap me, shouldn't you have promised me a puppy, or a kitten?"  
Takasugi slowly turn to gaze at her, and amusement tugged at the corner of his lips.  
"I'll keep that in mind next time. I might even get a van, too. Just didn't want it to sound _too_ fun."  
Kawakami snickered at their words, and Kinu joined him. Eventually, Takasugi pulled his pipe from his kimono, and started to calmly smoke. When he did, Kawakami grabbed a small cup and poured himself a bit of alcohol as well. The strong aroma revealed that it was either a vodka, or sake. Kinu assumed it was sake. As the girl thought, her mind snapped to Matako. Where was Matako? She wasn't in the clearing with them... Kinu hadn't seen the blonde since she last spoke to her in front of Takasugi, and Sougo showed up. As she was about to ask, Takasugi offered his pipe. A second was spent studying the calm gesture, before accepting it. From where they sat, there was a clear view of the sky. The canopy of trees parted overhead, and the girl found herself staring up at the dim sparkles.

"Hm... You can see almost everything out here..."  
"Well, it's supposed to be the star festival, after all." Takasugi murmured and she nodded.  
"At least you held up the drug end of the bargain."

Glancing at the girl, Takasugi snickered.  
"Well, you could drink if you wanted. Tobacco is hardly a drug."  
Raising an eyebrow, Kinu shook her head. _As if _she would do such a thing. The girl took a drag of Takasugi's pipe, and slowly released the smoke before offering it back. She turned to Takasugi, and smirked at his serious expression.  
"What are you two doing out here?"

The man turned to face her as well, and folded one of his legs onto the tree beneath them.  
"Each staff member got to choose a post. To catch students, like you, when they try to sneak off into the forest." Snickering, Takasugi shook his head.  
"Since you decided to sneak off with two men, you're being punished."  
Rolling her eyes, Kinu flashed the man a crooked grin.  
"Oh? Smoking is a _horrible_ punishment, I'm _so_ sorry, I'll _never_ do it again, _sensei_." Snickering, the girl shook her head. Takasugi smirked at her sarcasm, and rolled his eye.

Kawakami released a small chuckle, and pushed himself to his feet.  
"There's not much time left for the festival. The music is going to start soon." The man approached Takasugi, and Kinu stared up at him. When Kawakami reached their side, a wide playful smile curled his lips. Takasugi eyed him, and Kinu grinned; positive of where this was going. The tall man focused his gaze on her, and turned to face Kinu, still smiling. He extended his arm, and maintained his expression

"Shall we run away?"  
Stifling a chuckle, Kinu stood up, and laced her arm through his.  
"Yes, my love, whisk me away; far from this dreadful place." They gazed at one another, and stepped away from Takasugi, leaving him nothing but their backs to scowl at. Kawakami tapped the top of his shades as he nodded.  
"With pleasure."

Both simultaneously turned to grin at Takasugi over their shoulders. He was not amused. Now they were definitely making fun of him. The one-eyed man tightened his jaw, and glared at the pair. Kinu was the first to resume. She peered at Kawakami, and her grin grew wider as she stifled a laugh.  
"For only you can understand my complex desires." She dreamily gazed up at Kawakami as she spoke, and he nodded once more. Takasugi poured himself another cupful of sake, and downed it. He was going to have to kill them. One day. When he found new things to entertain him. The tall man placed a single finger to Kinu's lips, and grinned.

"Shh, my love, I know. We can venture to the tallest of mountains, and make sweet love to the sound of the pouring rain."  
He had known they were teasing him. Takasugi had decided to completely ignore the pair. But at the mention of sweet love making, and appallingly romantic crap, he couldn't help himself. He slowly turned his gaze from the black forest to them. Focusing on the pair, Takasugi scowled. They were taking their games too far.

"Splendid, let's buy enough pocky to last a year, too." Kinu giggled, and Kawakami smirked at the girl.  
"I already have. It's in the car." He responded, and the girl placed a hand over her mouth in false surprise.  
"Oh, darling! You shouldn't have!"  
"Anything for you, dear." After Kawakami spoke, they both gazed at Takasugi once more; grinning. He was not amused. At some point, his wide-eyed killer face had been activated. The man shot them a warning glare, which earned a loud chorus of laughter in response. Grumbling under his breath, Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. The man stomped over to the pair of chuckling idiots and glared up at Kawakami. The tall man had a hand on his stomach, and slightly leaned back with the power of his amusement.

Glaring at Kinu, Takasugi snatched her hand away from Kawakami's arm. This was ridiculous. It would be so much easier to kill them both. If they liked each other so much, they wouldn't mind spending an eternity buried together. Kinu and Kawakami started to laugh harder, and Takasugi scowled at them before dragging the girl away.

* * *

It took a few minutes before Kinu stopped laughing. Takasugi continued to guide her through the forest, and soon they were surrounded by nothing but black silhouettes of tree trunks. The girl's voice died down, and she focused on trying to see through the darkness. Somehow managing to spot a root, which protruded from the ground, Kinu stepped over it. Takasugi released her hand, and slowed his pace. Without turning to look at her, he spoke.

"Repetitively trying my patience... You're lucky I have yet to kill you."  
A humorous hum met the man, and Kinu shook her head; still smiling.  
"Kill me? Wouldn't that be a favor? Saving me the trouble?" The girl chuckled, and Takasugi glanced towards her over his shoulder. He slowed once more, and Kinu reached his side. The man stopped, and she followed suit as he turned to face her. Shaking his head, Takasugi stepped towards Kinu. His hand slipped over her waist, and the man smirked down at her as he pulled her against himself.  
"Well, I'm not that kind..."

After a short sigh of amusement, Takasugi allowed his smirk to fade into a scalding glare. Kinu stared up at him, and placed a hand on his arm. She probably knew he was irritated. Intelligence was one thing the girl had, if nothing else. Takasugi knew that Kinu figured he would be annoyed. What he didn't understand was why she insisted on teasing him, in every aspect of the word, that is. Her sure expression was enough to tell the man that she was fully aware of his thoughts. What she didn't know was her punishment. Though she may think it cruel, it was necessary, for her sake and his own. There was no excuse for another to lay hands on her, no matter how gentle. And it wasn't a brief touch either. She had allowed herself to be led away from him; the hand remained on her back the entire time.

"_How_ _senseless_ can you _be_?" The words were murmured in a low smoldering tone, which shifted Kinu's gaze. Despite the fact that it was obviously a bad idea to be completely alone with Takasugi after poking fun at him all day, Kinu resolved to taunt him while she could. Better to do so while she still had a head.

"Senseless? I don't think that's the word you're looking for. I'm well aware of my senses, and apparently yours as well." Smirking, the girl peered up at Takasugi. If he was angry, he wouldn't kiss her. Well, irreversibly angry, that is. Leaning towards the man, Kinu allowed her smirk to widen.  
"Are you _jealous_, Shin-suke?" His name held an obvious teasing tone as it rolled off her tongue, and Takasugi scowled. Only Kinu would intentionally piss him off. Kawakami was an exception, but outside of his barely existent circle of friends, this girl had a knack for testing his patience. His free hand slipped to her jaw, and urged her to bridge the small distance between them. As Kinu moved, Takasugi watched in dark amusement. He wouldn't play with her tonight (if he could help it), she needed to experience a dose of her own medicine. After he got his revenge, that is.

Her lips barely brushed against his before he swiftly turned her around. A small cry of surprise escaped Kinu, and the man pulled her against his chest as he walked her to the trunk of a tree. Kinu didn't even attempt to resist him as he roughly pushed her against the bark and pinned her in place. The girl caught herself with her palms, yet did not try to push away. Takasugi could feel her heart pounding under his fingertips as he slipped a hand to the small area between her throat and jaw. Kinu turned her head to the side, as if she would watch him, yet stared into the darkness of the surrounding forest. This area was windier than the festival, probably due to the lack of man made structures.

Pressing himself into Kinu's back, Takasugi inched to her ear. Anticipation built within the girl as his breath met her skin, yet he waited to speak. The man brushed his lips against her ear, and she could smell alcohol on his breath.  
"_Jealous? _I beg to differ... You've angered me once more... Is it _intentional? _I assume it is... Hold still, and make this easier on yourself... A single move and I could slip... And _don't _scream."

As he spoke, Takasugi's hand slipped down Kinu's back. Eventually it left her all together, only to return with a snap and sharp edge to her throat.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, what do you think is gonna happen? Lol**  
**On another note ,this story has gotten much longer than I ever expected (it's also gotten more reviews than ever expected as well and thank you all for giving me your feedback, and thoughts :3). So, there are lots of things that need to happen before it can end, so I can promise at least ten more chapters if not more, but soon it does have to come to an end. :'( **  
**I just wanted to give everybody a heads up, that's all. Honestly, this has to be one of my favorites, haha, Takasugi is so fun to write.**

**The next chapter will be the last of the festival, then things get normal again (as normal as possible, that is, cause let's face it, this relationship isn't exactly normal lol)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	76. Sacrifices

Upon feeling the cold edge of a blade pressed to her throat, Kinu tensed. Shifting her gaze, she couldn't help but frown. Takasugi was definitely holding a knife to her neck. A small cut off breath escaped her, and Takasugi chuckled at the sight of the girl's widened eyes.  
"Sh- Shinsuke... What are you-"  
"Doing?" He cut her off, and the knife grazed down, over her skin.  
"You cut yourself, yet don't trust me to hold a knife to your throat?" Snickering, Takasugi pressed his lips to Kinu's neck. She was obviously uncomfortable. And that was funny to him. He tightened his grasp on her jaw, and softly bit the girl, yet not even the sound of her breath escaped her.

"I-"  
"Do you think I'll kill you? It would be easy enough, in this position..."  
Shifting her gaze once more, Kinu silently dug her nails into the cold bark in front of her. Goosebumps spread over her skin as the knife slipped towards her chest. A second passed, and Takasugi tightened his teeth on her neck once more, causing the girl to sigh in response.  
"I- I trust you..." Barely murmuring the words, Kinu leaned her forehead onto the bark of the tree. He was about to do something horrible, otherwise, he wouldn't be so gentle. And she would have to endure it.  
"Good..." The word was warm against her neck as Takasugi released her throat, and slid his hand to hers. He laced their fingers together, and pinned her palm to the tree trunk. Her sleeve fell as he moved her, providing the perfect amount of skin. The man slipped the knife from her chest, and laced his arm under hers. Kinu tensed as he pulled her back a few steps, yet followed his instructions. Takasugi slid her arm in front of her, and placed the blade against her skin. When Kinu uncomfortably shifted her gaze, he pressed his chest to her back.

"Are you scared?" The man murmured, and she remained silent. The answer was obvious, but he wasn't going to kill her. She would get over it, and in the process, he would see just how dedicated she was. Of course, he knew she would stop him. That wasn't even a question to him. Kinu would wiggle away or cry; something. She had never referred to him as anything, or placed a label on their relationship. Kawakami had forced him to show his hand, and now he was forcing her to do the same. In a more subtle way of course. A small ray of moonlight met the girl's skin, and Takasugi pressed the blade into her. Murmuring another "good", Takasugi fixed his eye on the blade in his hand. Kinu's forearm was the best place for something like this. That way, she could always see it.

Without hesitation, the man dragged the blade across her arm. A sharp breath forced its way into the girl's lungs as she felt her skin part. She turned her head, so not to look, as Takasugi started to carve into her. The cuts were shallow, and relatively short. Takasugi remained silent the entire time, and tightened his hand over hers as Kinu squeezed his fingers. His arm rested to the side of hers, and he noted that Kinu had averted her gaze and squeezed her eyes shut. A deep frown had taken her features, yet she didn't move. Her tolerance for pain was commendable. The girl reached behind herself with her free hand and gripped the fabric of his side. It only took about a minute for him to finish. The man had carefully carved, nothing too large, yet nothing too small to read. It wouldn't be visible when she wore her uniform.

Pulling the blade away, Takasugi admired his work. Beads of blood had formed over the lines, and he slowly stepped away, and turned Kinu around. He couldn't help but be slightly surprised; she was supposed to stop him... The girl released his Kimono, and leaned against the tree trunk. Takasugi let her hand go, and snapped his blade shut. He softly grabbed her arm and raised it to his mouth. As the man traced his tongue over the wound, Kinu looked away. This was a one time thing. She was obviously upset, but she had forced him to do it by not oposing him. What the fuck? When he cleared the blood, Takasugi studied the characters he had written once more, before dropping Kinu's arm. He reached into his sleeve, and pushed his knife into a small pouch with his pipe.

Silence filled the forest, only lapsing for an occasional wind, or the sound of an insect. Faint traces of music could be heard in the background, signaling that students had started to dance at the festival. Takasugi watched as Kinu gazed at her arm. He had written his given name. How oddly expected. Shaking her head, Kinu released the ghost of a chuckle. She fixed her gaze on the quiet man in front of her, and raised an eyebrow.

"You are the most romantically sick bastard I know." She spoke in a low tone, which curled Takasugi's lips into a smirk. Stepping against her, the man wrapped an arm around the small of her back. She let him, much to his surprise, and didn't shy away from his touch when he placed a hand to her jaw. She really didn't have to sit through that. He was expecting her to pull away; scream or something, yet she had actually allowed him to write his name on her arm. Leaning into the girl, Takasugi pulled her jaw up to meet his. This was ridiculous. She wasn't actually supposed to let him do that.

"Yeah? Well, you're the most foolish, idiotic woman I've met..." Pausing, Takasugi pressed his thumb to Kinu's lips. A ray of moonlight revealed that the crimson stain she wore did not smudge. Ever so carefully, the man tilted his head, and inched towards her. Only a breath away, he closed his eye and whispered something that only alcohol could influence him to say.

"And I positively adore you..." Without giving the girl time to respond, Takasugi pushed his lips to hers. Kinu hesitated, possibly stunned by his words, but the man was too buzzed to care. He pulled her against himself, as Kinu gripped the fabric over his shoulder. Her hand slipped into his kimono, and to his back urging the man to continue. As her lips moved against his, Takasugi deepened the kiss. It was almost as if he couldn't stop. No, he really _couldn't_ stop himself. She had surprised him yet again, and though he didn't know if it was a pleasant thought, he knew how he felt about it. This had gotten too intense. Maybe he had consumed one too many a serving of sake. Whatever it was, he needed to have her.

Breaking his lips from hers, Takasugi lowered himself to Kinu's neck. His hand started to tug at her belt, and the fabric slowly came undone. A low groan escaped him as the girl nudged him back to lightly kiss his chest. This was a good moment, but as Takasugi feverishly tugged at her clothes, and forced the girl to allow him to tease her neck, Kinu couldn't stop a nagging thought from crossing her mind.

When her belt dropped, and Takasugi's hands started to wander inside of her yukata, she couldn't fully enjoy herself. If it had been any other time, and other day, this would have been perfect. She had never expected to hear anything like what he had said. Though she wished to lose herself in the moment, she found herself unable to. Takasugi tugged at the fabric of her panties, and she moved her hand to his chest. Lightly nudging the man away, she turned her head as if she could escape his touch (it only inspired him to kiss her throat).

Pulling back, Takasugi pushed the girl's yukata from her shoulders. The crimson robe caught in the bends of Kinu's arms, and as he lowered himself to her chest he felt irritation spark within him.  
"_Why_ would you _let_ me cut you?" The words shifted Kinu's gaze, and she remained as silent as possible as the man flicked his tongue under her collarbone. His fingers hooked under the middle of her bra, and pulled it down, providing more access to her skin. Kinu's hand weaved into his hair as the man scraped his teeth over her nipple. A low moan parted her lips, and the man dropped his hand to her middle. The pressure caused her to squirm in place, and Takasugi licked his way back to her neck.  
"What is wrong with you? You weren't supposed to let me..." The man murmured the words, and his actions slowed as he placed a kiss under Kinu's jaw. She knew that he had to be drunk. He was being too gentle. Most likely, the man didn't even know what he had said, or was in the process of saying. When he received no answer, Takasugi resumed his motions, and earned another low moan. He released the girl's back, and lifted her arm to his lips again to clear the blood.

Though she wanted to continue, Kinu couldn't stop her mind. If they did this, somebody else's night would be ruined.

"Sh- Shinsuke- Wait..." It was as if he didn't hear her. Pressing her palms against him again, Kinu squirmed away from the man's touch. Takasugi's tongue slipped over her skin, and he moved back towards her. The man placed a hand on her side, and lightly bit down on her shoulder.

"Wait- You're forgetting-"  
He hummed a question, and pulled her against himself; not allowing the girl to escape his hands. As the man firmly squeezed her waist, Kinu fought the growing urge to give in. This was selfish. She couldn't do this right now. She could have him almost any time, but this night was one girl's only hope.

"Matako- What about Matako?" Kinu's voice raised slightly, and Takasugi pulled back. He frowned down at the girl; thoroughly perplexed. What a strange thing to say. For a second, he had almost thought she was calling _him_ Matako... But uh, she wasn't like that. He didn't think so, at least.  
"What?" Studying Kinu, Takasugi took a half step back. The girl shifted her gaze before fixing her eyes on him. Worry had raised her brow, and she bit down on her lip.

"What about Matako? Where is she? You were supposed to be with her tonight." As she spoke, the man fully stepped back. He wondered what she was implying. That was such an odd thing to say at a time like this.

"Well, she went to get something to eat and we walked away." Takasugi stated, and Kinu's jaw dropped. Pulling her yukata closed, the girl stared up at him wide eyed.  
"You just left her?!" At the hint of being yelled at, Takasugi felt his lips part. What did Kinu want from him? Wasn't she happy? He had chosen to be with her instead, that sounded like something that she should be happy about.  
"Oi, oi, calm down-"  
"No- Do you know how many different yukata she went through when we were shopping? How many different makeup things she tested, just so she would look perfect for you? You said you would dance with her!" Quickly pulling her belt from the ground, Kinu started to fasten her clothes shut. Takasugi watched in silent confusion as the girl tied her yukata.

"While you were picking that outfit for that boy? By the way, you should burn that thing tonight..." Shaking his head, the man carefully turned Kinu around by her shoulders, and pulled the belt from her hands. Well, this was unexpected. Takasugi started to wrap and tie the belt for her, irritated by the abrupt stop, yet positive that they would finish what they started. Kinu shook her head as well, and sighed.

"M- My yukata? I offered it to Matako, but she said it was a 'stab-y' yukata and didn't want it... I thought you would like it..." Suddenly quiet, Kinu shifted her gaze. Takasugi finished with the tie, and nodded.

"Mm..." For some reason, he hadn't guessed that. Now it seemed obvious, that yukata was definitely his taste, but he had been so focused on the fact that she had claimed she would be shopping to impress Sougo. Frowning, the man watched as Kinu stepped towards him. She started to adjust his kimono; pulling it shut, and sliding the belt around to hide the fact that she had tugged it open further.

"Listen, Matako was really excited over this... You know I enjoy our time, but you need to go dance with her... And you just ditched her? What were you thinking? Do you know how horrible she must have felt?"  
Crossing his arms, Takasugi scowled down at the girl. This was ridiculous. Who was she to nag him? Only Kawakami could say something like that...  
"What are you trying to say? You want me to be with her, but you like when I'm with you? So indecisive..."  
Shaking her head, Kinu moved to the man's side and started to nudge him in the direction of the festival. He slowly obliged, yet peered back at her the entire time.  
"I'm not indecisive... But Matako tried really hard... Just for tonight- Indulge her crush."  
Pausing Takasugi stared at Kinu. The man reached toward her, and pulled the ribbon from her hair, yet offered no explanation. Her hair fell out of place, and Kinu watched him with a baffled frown, but the girl refrained from asking. Takasugi loudly sighed, before rolling his eye and turning away.

"You're coming home tonight, right?"  
Still frowning, Kinu gazed up at the man. It had to be the alcohol. The way he spoke was much more relaxed than usual. He couldn't realize that what he said could be interpreted as him calling his place her home as well. Couldn't. Quickening her pace, Kinu tugged the back of his kimono. Takasugi paused and turned to face her.  
"I caught a ride with Matako and Sarutobi, but if I can manage I'll try." As she spoke, the man flashed her an odd expression. He was obviously annoyed. Stepping towards her, Takasugi inched to the girl's lips once more.  
"You owe me... Again." Briefly connecting their lips, Takasugi tilted his head as Kinu's hand slipped to his jaw.

* * *

As she watched the other students dance with their dates, Matako sat on a small side bench. She had no idea what to do, or where Takasugi had gone. After over an hour of being alone, the girl had accepted the fact that he had probably left her on purpose. She had wandered around to look for Kinu, but Sougo told her she had gotten angry over her weight. That didn't sound like her, but Matako had nodded, and moved on. She had found Sarutobi, and the girl was looking for a chain for Ginpachi. In their search, Sarutobi had almost gotten them crushed by a row of bikes. In the end, she wound up sitting on the sidelines, supporting her jaw on her open palm. The blonde was seated on a small bench, resting her elbows on her knees. This night had somehow gone wrong. She had carefully planned every second of it, yet found that Takasugi didn't want to do anything. If nothing else, she felt stupid.

Tears had started to well in her eyes, yet she fought the urge to cry. Everybody looked so beautiful dancing with their dates, and kissing. As the girl sighed, a voice behind her made her heart flutter.  
"Oi."  
Immediately sitting up, Matako turned to peer over her shoulder. The girl could not hide her surprise when she saw Takasugi. He stared directly at her, and closed the small space between them.  
"You wanted to dance?" The man asked, and a large grin curled Matako's lips. She enthusiastically nodded, and released a breath, which had been held since he left. Without another word, Takasugi offered his hand and she happily accepted.

As the man led her to the middle of the dancing students, she gazed at the side where she had once sat.  
Kawakami and Kinu were watching. Kinu offered the girl a warm smile, and waved. Matako grinned wide enough to expose her teeth, and softly returned the gesture.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, yeah, that was probably a bit unexpected lol. Honestly I haven't thought about a sequel yet. It's possible, as Takasugi is fun to write (especially when he's angry or drunk). He would keep things fun, lol.**

**And Ginpachi is pissed. He's busy being "distracted" by Tsukuyo though, haha. **Of course, that's not going to stop him in the future.


	77. Midnight Is Ideal For Acidic Fruit

After the festival, Kinu caught a ride home with Sarutobi and Matako. The girls were both excited and gushing over Matako's dance with Takasugi. Kinu remained silent most of the ride, and only hummed in recognition when they spoke to her. Aside from that the girl smiled, and nodded, but did not speak. The girls returned to her house, and changed. Over an hour was spent removing makeup and slipping into their uniforms. Shoes were changed, yukata folded, and makeup stashed away inside of purses. When all was said and done, it was far too late to leave her house. Kinu saw Matako and Sarutobi off, and they cheerfully waved goodbye as they piled into Sarutobi's cherry red car and backed away.

A low sigh escaped Kinu as she walked back into the house.  
"How was your night dear?"  
turning to face her mother, Kinu closed the front door.  
"Good." She murmured, and Ai flashed her a small smile. The woman smoothed out the lower half of her grey yukata, and glanced around the arch of a door which led to the sitting area.  
"Your father's still sleeping." Grinning, Ai chuckled, and Kinu nodded.  
"Well, let's hope he stays that way." Kinu snickered the words, and turned towards the hallway. As she walked, her mother trailed behind her.

"You looked beautiful tonight, honey. Did Takasugi like your yukata?"  
Glancing at the brunette behind her Kinu shrugged.  
"Probably."

Ai curiously peered at her, and slowly nodded as the girl entered her room. Only a few steps behind her, Ai leaned onto the doorframe. Kinu started to search through her closet for comfortable clothes to change into. She had put her uniform back on. She had no idea why, but the other girls were doing it, so she did as well.

Ai watched as Kinu pulled a fresh pair of underclothes from her closet, and turned to face her. The girl was obviously curious as to why her mother was still there.

"Dear, I couldn't help but overhear your friend talking about Takasugi... She likes him?"  
Slowly nodding, Kinu started towards her mother. She glanced at the woman as she slipped past her, and into the hallway. Ai trailed behind the girl, and worry creased her brow.

"Well... If she finds out that you two... That could destroy your friendship..."  
Kinu nodded once more, and walked into the bathroom. As she flipped the light on, she caught sight of Ai's concerned expression. Gazing at the woman through the mirror, Kinu paused.

"I know..." A second passed and both women stared at one another, yet didn't speak. Finally, Kinu placed her clothes on the counter, and started to strip her uniform. Ai watched as the girl dropped her skirt and pulled her socks off.

"Honey, you don't think... Well, Takasugi wouldn't-"  
"No. He wouldn't." Cutting the woman off, Kinu shook her head.  
"Even he isn't _that_ bad. Well, not with her at least. I doubt he would do something like that to me..." Pausing, Kinu stared at her mother. The girl grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Ai nodded, and offered a small smile. The woman placed a hand on the doorframe and tilted her head.

"Just making sure... I'd hate to have to rip his throat out; he seems like such a nice guy."

Snickering Kinu shook her head.  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him nice, but sure. Now, go be casually murderous somewhere else."  
Ai laughed at the girl's words, and offered a small nod as she stepped out of the room.  
"Goodnight dear."  
Echoing the woman, Kinu pulled her arms from her shirt and let it drop from the ground. Her mother closed the door, and she finished removing her clothes. In a matter of seconds, the girl was walking into the shower room.

After bathing, Kinu pulled on a simple pair of underclothes, and gathered her previous outfit from the bathroom floor. The girl walked into her dark room, and threw her dirty clothes into a small hamper in the closet. It was far too late to try to visit Takasugi's apartment now. If anything, the man was probably drunk and sleeping. Climbing into her bed, Kinu turned towards the wall as usual. It didn't take long before the girl drifted off.

* * *

In the middle of the night, all was silent. Kinu barely awoke, yet did not know why. She assumed her mother had made some sort of noise, and barely turned onto her stomach to return to sleep. From the feel of things, less than an hour had passed. Her hair was wet, and she could still taste the minty toothpaste she had used when she washed. Sighing, Kinu pressed her head into her pillow. The sooner she got to sleep, the sooner she could go play with Takasugi in his office again. That would always be fun. Especially if she could escape at the last moment, like before.

A slight click sounded, and the girl frowned as she heard her door creak open. Fully awake Kinu remained in place. Most likely, her mom had something stupid to tell her. However, when Kinu's door closed, and the lock clicked, she almost immediately figured what was happening. There was a slight pause, which was followed by footsteps, and eventually a soft thud. The covers behind the girl lifted, and an extremely warm body slid in the bed behind her. Seconds passed, and a finger raked through her hair as a pair of lips pressed to her neck.

"I know you're awake..."

Shifting her gaze, Kinu slowly lifted herself and turned over. Takasugi was smirking at her, and looking all too devious. A familiar haze hung in his eyes, and the girl leaned up on her elbow. She mirrored his position, lacking a bent knee, and studied Takasugi's suggestive smirk.

"You know, you did something _horrible_ today." The man murmured, and Kinu raised an eyebrow.  
"Hm?"  
Takasugi leaned over her, and pushed her back onto the bed; still smirking.  
"You _made_ me want you, and denied me... Twice..." Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi smirked down at the girl below him. She pressed herself into the bed, donning a guilty expression, and shifted her gaze. Takasugi had already known it was intentional. That was exactly why he could not let her get away this time. Whether his visit was anticipated, he was unsure. If she had not expected him, the girl had done a good job of unintentionally preparing herself.

"You'll not escape again..." Smirking, Takasugi studied Kinu as she shifted below him. The man eased a leg between hers, and partially laid down. Kinu allowed him to press himself against her, and softly moaned when he moved his hips against hers. If he didn't get his release soon, he didn't know what he would do. All day, Takasugi had been waiting. Though their clothes were thin, they still seemed to inhibit most of his fun. Kinu propped herself up on her elbows, and softly kissed the man's neck. One of her hands slid around his shoulders and she pulled back, only to whisper in his ear.  
"Do I look like I'm running?"

Exhaling, Takasugi pushed the girl back, and crashed his lips into hers. He couldn't hold back any longer. Since her trip to his office, he hadn't been able to clear his mind. Kinu eagerly returned his kiss, and pulled the man down. Their tongues mingled together, fighting for dominance as the taste of alcohol was exchanged. Takasugi lowered himself to his elbows, and roughly bit down on Kinu's lower lip. An unmistakable hardness pressed into the girl, and teased her through her clothes. Cutting off a moan, Kinu severed the contact of their lips. Her free hand slipped into Takasugi's hair, as she lightly brushed her lips against his once more before forcing him to roll over.

The man obliged, and allowed Kinu to move over him. She remained on her hands and knees, and dipped down to plant a small trail of kisses down his chest and abs. The girl's warm tongue slipped over his skin, and Takasugi slightly squirmed beneath her as pressure built within him. God, why was she teasing him? He couldn't wait; she had already done this. Too many times for a single day. She tugged his boxers down; freeing him from his dreadful restraints, and building anticipation. The girl grabbed hold of his firmness, and softly tugged at him as she placed her lips against his inner thigh.

Takasugi tensed, and managed to suppress a groan as the girl continued to play with him. She leaned up from her spot between his legs, still planting occasional kisses, and licks. The girl reached the small trail of hair under his navel, and placed another excruciating kiss. Bucking his hips, Takasugi internally begged her to continue. This was ridiculous. For him to continually crave her, and return to her side was pure nonsense. But it was the most gratifying, appealing form on nonsense he had ever encountered. The man raked his fingers through her hair, and tightened his grasp as if it would encourage her to stop taunting him. When all he got was a single lick, he tensed once more.

"Damn it- Kinu-" His voice was forced, so to hold back an ever-building moan, and Kinu placed her lips against him. The girl glanced up at Takasugi, only to find the man biting down on his lip, and pressed into her pillow as if it was the only means of support he had. When she finally took him into her mouth, the man released a sigh, and tightened his hand in her hair. Eagerness consumed him, and he moved Kinu as he pleased; barely able to contain his voice. The girl made sure to fully satisfy him, flicking her tongue, and offering light sucks, which nearly immobilized him. Each passing second sped his mind, and it took everything within him not to pin her down and have his way. If he did, there would most definitely be noise...

Pulling Kinu up, Takasugi forced her to crawl over him. She hesitantly heeded his silent command, and the man cleaned up. Cold air washed over him, counteracting the warm sensation the girl had provided, and increasing his need. Meeting her lips, Takasugi started to tug at her panties. It proved to be a difficult task, especially with her legs on either side of him. He slipped his hand from her hair, and under the fabric; earning an immediate moan. Probing fingers mercilessly teased the girl. Her back arched, and she placed a hand on Takasugi's shoulder to steady herself. When a finger pushed its way inside of her, Kinu tensed, and bit down on her lip to stifle another sound. She broke her lips from the man's, and buried her face in his neck to silence herself as he continued to tease her. Each careless motion caused the girl to squirm as though she could escape his touch.

Impatience weighed on Takasugi's mind, and he tilted his head against the girl's. The only thing that outweighed his impatience was frustration. Frustration, which had barely been appeased. Curling his fingers, the man placed his palm against Kinu's clit. She tensed, and tightened her grip on his shoulder as he shifted his attention to her panties. With one sharp tug, the fabric ripped, and Takasugi tossed it to the floor.  
"What if I stopped here?" A slight smirk curled the man's lips, and he retracted his hand. Takasugi peered at Kinu as she slowly regained her composure. Panting, the girl leaned up to gaze into his eye. She pushed the man back down, and he barely obliged. She hadn't answered him, and if she had, her response had been lost in a moan. Holding himself up with an elbow, Takasugi trailed a single finger up her thigh.

Kinu leaned towards him, as if she would reconnect their lips, yet intentionally misled the man. Instead, she barely hovered over him occasionally pressing her entrance against his tip, and proving that the man could do no such thing. Her lips pressed against his neck, and Takasugi firmly gripped her thigh. She was doing it again. Damn, one little hint at not indulging, and he received the worst punishment of all. Apparently, Kinu had her own way of manipulating him. Not that it was a bad thing. Leaning up, Takasugi placed his free hand on her hip. The girl moved with him, and lightly trailed a single nail down his throat. Her lips soon followed, and dragged to his chest once more.

He couldn't take much more. He had already been at his limit before, but now she was so close; mere centimeters away. Taking hold of the girl's hair, Takasugi pulled her back to his lips. she met him with unmatched force, and he found himself being lost in the contact. Once of Kinu's hands slipped to his jaw, and he tightened his grasp on her hip. With a single motion, one brutal thrust, he forced her down and fully immersed himself in her warmth. A loud cry threatened to part Kinu's lips, but the man deepened their kiss, and swallowed the noise. He allowed no time to become accustomed to his size, instead the man urged her to move.

Slowly yet surely, the girl worked herself into a rhythm, with the help of Takasugi's constant need for control. His hand fell from her hair and gripped her thigh, refusing to let her take the lead. Kinu's grasp on his shoulders tightened as he pulled her over himself once more, and rocked her in a firm circle. The man groaned as she brought her lips to the crook of his neck and bit down. His heart pounded within his chest, distributing excitement to his limbs as a warm, cut off moan graced his ears. Nails dug into Takasugi's skin as Kinu gripped his forearm, in an attempt to reclaim her dominant position. She tried to push him back, yet he pulled himself up to her, and placed his lips against her collarbone.

No way, was he going to let her take over. It wasn't in him to simply lay back, and do nothing; he needed to move, and fully indulge himself. Takasugi moved a hand to the small of her back, and slid under her sports bra. The girl managed to silence herself as he exposed her. He applied his tongue to the tender peak he found, and took care to ensure that the neglected twin did not feel abandoned. When he tightened his teeth around the girl, a moan escaped her, and her hand laced through his hair. Takasugi took the time to hush her before resuming his fun. Kinu continued to move over him, and her pace slowed. The girl took advantage of the hand in his hair, and forced him to her lips. He found a clasp on her back, and unhooked her bra before pulling it away.

She started to nudge him back again, but he pulled her down with him. Well that didn't really achieve much. When Kinu teasingly moved again, Takasugi throbbed inside of her, and a low groan parted the man's lips. Each motion was driving him over the edge, and he knew he wouldn't be able to endure much more. The man moved his hand from her back, to her thigh. Sliding his palm over her enticingly soft skin, he inched towards her middle. The moment he came in contact with the taunt nub of flesh, Kinu pressed her palms into his chest and failed to contain her voice.

Pleased that he would have time to compose himself, Takasugi pulled the girl back to his neck to muffle the noise. She chose to nip his ear, and warm breath sent a shiver up his spine as he attempted to calm himself down. When the girl tightened around him, he knew it would be impossible.  
"Don't-" He didn't need to say anymore. He knew Kinu understood his command. A low protesting groan escaped her, yet he ignored her plea. She wouldn't reach her peak until he achieved his. Increasing the pressure of his fingers, he was delighted to find that Kinu could not help but squirm. Her attention fixed on the curve of his ear, and barely tamed moans filled the man as he thrust into her. Kinu's nails dug into his shoulder, as she leaned up, and pushed her lips to his. Tilting his head Takasugi leaned back up and into the kiss. He roughly pumped into Kinu, and she matched his rhythm despite his hand against her. The girl's lips vibrated with a moan, and Takasugi felt himself echo the sound. An already existent knot in his stomach tightened, and he felt anticipation building with each spasm of the warm walls around him.

Throbbing in response, Takasugi scraped his teeth over the girl's lower lip. She had neared her end, and he was beside her; trying to fight his own. The girl buried him within her, and he rolled her button between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Cum..." His command was met with a catch of the girl's breath, and he found himself deepening their kiss to muffle a moan. The sudden contraction of her muscles, caught his breath as well, and Takasugi's body locked as waves of pleasure washed over him.

* * *

Seconds later, Kinu broke the contact of their lips and slumped against the man. Exhaustion seeped through her veins, as Takasugi laid back. Low pants filled the air, as they attempted to slow their racing hearts. The pair moved, only enough to disconnect their bodies, yet Kinu did not crawl from over the man. He kicked his boxers, which had managed to hang onto one of his ankles, off, and a deep sigh parted his lips. Suddenly tired, Takasugi draped an arm over the form over him. Kinu moved to the side, yet kept her leg tangled in his as she found another comfortable spot on his chest. Heat radiated from their bodies, an escaped them in the form of sweat. The room had grown unbearably hot, and neither of them dared to pull the covers up.

Sitting up, Kinu glanced down at Takasugi. The man was watching her, obviously wondering why she had moved. Without offering an explanation, the girl pushed herself to her knees. She moved to the window beside them, and pulled a stick from it before sliding it open. Takasugi watched as she crawled over him, and walked to the opposite side of the room. Kinu pulled a black robe from her closet door and wrapped it around herself before returning to his side.  
"One second..." Propping himself up on his elbow as she spoke, the man allowed her to pull a sheet over his waist.

Kinu left the room for a few minutes, only to return with two cold waters, and two washcloths. She sat on the side of the bed, and Takasugi scooted over as she handed him a water, and one of the warm cloths. He assumed it was to clean himself. As he did, Kinu opened her water, and took a small sip. Her breath had regulated during her trip out of the room, and Takasugi placed his water and the cloth on her nightstand.

"Are you going to drink that entire bottle?" The man asked, and she slowly shook her head. A ray of moonlight slipped through the window, due to a carelessly misplaced curtain.  
"No need to waste one. We'd probably forget both of them again..." Sighing Takasugi took the bottled water from Kinu before she could replace the cap. He took a large swig, before offering it back. Kinu screwed the cap on it, and placed it on the nightstand.

"What's the other cloth for?" Frowning, the man motioned to the white washcloth in Kinu's hand.  
"Oh, this? We're sweating. No, better yet, you're sweating. It's cold." Without giving him time to respond, Kinu touched the fabric to the side of his face. Jumping at the contact, Takasugi frowned  
"Damn it, you said _cold_, not _icy_!"

Snickering, Kinu shook her head. A devious glimmer could be seen in her eyes as she stared at the man.  
"Hold still!" The girl turned and crawled over him; pressing the fabric to his forehead and neck as Takasugi tried to fend off her hand. Snatching the cloth, the man rolled on top of her. He was positive that she had used freshly melted snow (probably from the mountains somewhere) to wet the cloth. The man pressed the cloth to her face, and she squeaked at the contact. Turning her head, Kinu started to laugh as he pinned her down with his body..  
"Stop! No-"  
"How do _you_ like it? Huh?!" As the girl fought to push his hand away, Takasugi felt his lips curl. Whatever she was saying in her defense was lost in her many chuckles, and thoroughly amused him. Pulling the cloth away, the man smirked down at the grinning girl below him. He placed the cloth on her nightstand, and slowly inched towards her.  
"You know..."  
Locking his eye to hers, Takasugi watched as her expression softened. She was making that face again. The vulnerable one. Moreover, he didn't know what to do about it. There had to be something that could stop her from doing that. He didn't know how he felt about it, but assumed it wasn't good.

"This would be easier if you just moved in with me..."  
Damn you alcohol; always saying things like that... Kinu shifted her gaze, and a frown creased her brow. A second passed before the girl started to study him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and a small snicker escaped her.

"How much have you had to drink tonight? You wouldn't want me to live with you." Shaking her head, Kinu averted her eyes once more. Takasugi examined the girl's sudden change of expression, unsure of what to make of it. It was as if she was troubled now. Though he had silently cursed the alcohol, he couldn't help but feel a touch disappointed. Not that he should, but, still...

The man lowered himself beside Kinu, and draped an arm over her side. It wouldn't be too bad to do this every night though. Not the sex, per say, but _this._ Talking, playing, and not sleeping alone. It was likeable. Nevertheless, she was probably right. It was a stupid suggestion. He didn't even know why he had said that. Kinu sighed, and he rolled onto his back. Now he wasn't comfortable. He had made himself feel awkward. Good job. As the man contemplated whether he should to the ritualistic "leave after sex" bit, Kinu turned over. She laced one of her legs around his, and placed her palm on his chest as she could a comfortable spot. Watching the girl, Takasugi slightly moved to accommodate her.

Nah, he wouldn't leave. And though living together was probably a dumb idea, he could always do this.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, this was long anticipated! I hope it was a good scene, lol**  
**Citrus ftw!**  
**Hope everybody enjoyed.**  
**Thank you all for your reviews** :)


	78. Handling Business Like A Man

When Takasugi arrived at school the next day, he knew something was off. If the fact that all of the coffee had already been claimed wasn't enough, Ginpachi's moped was parked out front. Early. At least half an hour early. Despite that fact, he carried about his regular business. Takasugi went to his office and placed his briefcase under his desk as he checked his email. Nothing important, as far as he was concerned. The one-eyed man had stopped by his apartment early to get dressed and feed Kirin, but now wished he had picked up a cup of coffee on the way. Sighing to himself, Takasugi returned to his car to do just that.

Kinu had started to make him a cup, but he insisted on leaving early to could take a shower. Once again, he had found himself in her bed, and though he remembered everything, he had completely forgotten a very important part of sex. Again. Was it really that hard to remember an umbrella on a rainy day? Everybody knows that even days that look clear could have a random thunderstorm. Umbrellas were something that every man should keep in his wallet. Well, car in a metaphorical sense, but still. It was obvious that Kinu hadn't even thought about it, but Takasugi was not one to leave such things up to chance. She would have to take another one of those pills within the next forty-eight hours, but for now, he just wanted a hot coffee.

It didn't take long to reach his usual shop. The store was some sort of bakery, which had some of the best coffee he had ever tasted. It wasn't like some restaurants, which have good food one day, and the next you find a vaguely familiar blob of food on your plate. The kind that you're sure was at some point intentioned to be what you ordered, but half way through the process a tsunami destroyed the kitchen, and the employees tried their hardest to rescue the amebous form you find on your plate. No, this shop was consistently good. Nothing like that at all.

After ordering and receiving the largest cup of coffee they offered, Takasugi returned to the job he so loathed. Every day was full of surprises. Teenage couples fought over stupid things like what color socks they agreed to wear that day, when all they needed to do was slip into a dark closet somewhere for a bought of stress relief. Nothing says "I hate you" like completely ravishing another person and making them endure whatever you please. Uh, if done properly. As he walked through the halls, Takasugi glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes before the pools of chattering students went to class.

* * *

When he reached his office, Takasugi found that he had left the door unlocked. As odd as it was, he chose to dismiss the small detail. Most likely, there would be a stack of student reports on his desk, waiting to be filled out. Courtesy of Otose. It was times like these that he wished Kawakami would visit. The deaf man would do the paperwork for him. Especially if Takasugi dangled a vintage record from a stick in front of his face. Silently snickering at the thought, the one eyed man entered his office, only to find a very familiar pair of slippers hanging over the side of one of his chairs.

Walking into the room, the one eyed man caught sight of Ginpachi, seated across from his desk and glaring at him. Eying the man, Takasugi sipped his coffee, and set the cup on his desk. The teacher was giving him some sort of warning glare. Ignoring the expression, Takasugi stepped past Ginpachi and started towards his seat.  
"And to what do I owe this _pleasure_?" Sarcasm dripped from the words, and Takasugi turned to face Ginpachi as he reached the side of his desk. Something wasn't right. The teacher wasn't being his usual loud, annoying self. Nonchalantly pulling his pipe from his desk, Takasugi brought the lighter to the bowl. Ginpachi maintained his dirty look, and watched the one eyed man's every motion.

"Need some _counseling? Advice?_" Takasugi pressed, still pushing the man's buttons. As the one eyed man leaned against the wall, he crossed his arms. Ginpachi slowly stood up, and as he did, a venomously low voice parted his lips.

"You went into the forest with Kinu last night..."  
Raising an eyebrow at the man, Takasugi smirked. How sweet, Ginpachi was worried. But he was too late. Even if he had been in time, things would have turned out the same. Ai was on his team, and Riku didn't care. Kinu couldn't deny him, and he would have it no other way. Everything was against Ginpachi. The only way this could have been prevented would have been if Kinu had never come to the school.

"And?"

The moment Takasugi spoke, Ginpachi turned to the door. He stepped past his chair, and clicked the lock; proving that this would be more than a small chat.  
"What have you done to her, Idiot?"  
The words were hissed through clenched teeth, and Takasugi straightened himself. He slid his pipe onto his desk, seeing where this was going.  
"A private counseling session. Even one as _uncivilized_ as yourself should know it is forbidden to give any details."

The moment he spoke. Ginpachi whipped around to face him.  
"Maybe your idiotic brain can't see with only one eye but hitting on students is wrong! It's illegal!" The teacher stormed past the chairs, and glared at Takasugi. He stopped only inches away, as if towering over the one-eyed man would intimidate him.

"Oh? So is smoking in schools, and insulting students. So is sneaking alcohol into your coffee, or bumping around in the teacher's lounge with a certain busty blonde. That doesn't seem to stop _you_." Smirking, Takasugi calmly glared up at Ginpachi. He stood his ground, of course. It was his right after all; Ginpachi had come to _his_ office. The words seemed to irk the teacher, and he tightened his jaw.  
"Tch- That's different!"

"Why? Because she's not your sister? What is it Ginpachi? Do you love her? I've heard her talk about you in her sleep before... She thinks of you as nothing but a brother. You'll never be more." Still maintaining his calm demeanor, Takasugi watched as Ginpachi's angered expression fell. He curiously frowned down at the one-eyed man, and shook his head.

"Wait- What? No, that's sick! It's nothing like that!"

Slightly surprised, Takasugi felt his smirk drop. Well, that was way off point; Ginpachi was being sincere. The teacher backed away a half step, and both men placed a hand on the backs of their heads.

"Oh. Good. Because that's an unhealthy relationship, and I would hate to find that you weren't so good after all. That would kinda make this rival thing weird." As Takasugi spoke, Ginpachi nodded, and murmured a repetitive "Yeah". The men glanced over the small office, studying the wooden desk, and plain walls.

"You know, one less thing to fight about. Might cloud our hate; that sort of thing." Takasugi continued, and Ginpachi nodded once more, still repeating the same word. A second passed, and Takasugi pulled his pipe from the desk. He crossed his arms and took a slow drag as Ginpachi snickered.

"Yeah, I get it. That would be disturbing- Wait WHAT?! You've heard her talk about me in her sleep? Like sleeping together!?" Raising an eyebrow to the teacher, Takasugi placed his pipe back on the desk. Ginpachi was staring at him with renewed anger, and the one-eyed man realized the slip of his tongue. Oh, did he just say that? Oops. Well, whatever, not like it was a big deal. He had the situation under control for the most part. This scenario had already been considered. He knew that Ginpachi would confront him one day, but he didn't expect it to be in his office.

"You did! You said that!" Ginpachi was growing more agitated with each passing second. Chuckling, Takasugi shrugged.  
"What can I say? I appreciate fine clothes, literature, sake... Why not women?"

Gasping, Ginpachi stared at Takasugi's smug expression. The teacher clenched his fists, and stepped towards the calm man.

"You- So you admit to it?! You tainted-"  
"I _suggest_ you keep your voice down. Coming into my office to start a fight won't exactly look good. Especially if you're speaking incoherent nonsense." Sneering the words, Takasugi narrowed his eye at the silver haired teacher. Ginpachi violently shook his head, signaling that he didn't care how things looked. And it was true. He didn't care that class had already started, or that their argument could be heard if he yelled. This was unacceptable.

"You tainted my little sister? _You_ did it?!" The accusation was a loud growl, which could barely be deciphered. Takasugi remained calm, and studied the man. With less than a meter between them, it was obvious that Ginpachi was looking for a fight. Not that it was alarming, or even intimidating. Takasugi knew how this would play out. It was a matter of waiting for the first punch, because he knew it was coming. Whether he played it off now, or postponed the actual altercation for a later day, they would most definitely be at each other's throats. And rightfully so, Takasugi had his relationship to defend, and Ginpachi felt as though he was defending Kinu's honor. Both men had a purpose, and neither would back down.

"I hardly think _taint _is an appropriate word. Maybe taught, or 'shaped into a fine woman'. Even _deflowered_..." Smirking, Takasugi tilted his chin. Downwards, of course; the neck is a vital point, and a very important place to protect. He and Ginpachi maintained strong stances; straight backs and shoulders. This was going to escalate quickly. When Ginpachi heard the last word Takasugi had spoken, his jaw dropped. He immediately regained his composure, only to form tight fists, and shake his head as if it would take all trace of honesty from the one-eyed man's statement.

"Y- You manipulative bastard! I can't believe-"  
"Manipulative? It took no extra manipulation on my part, as far as I'm concerned. She threw herself at me; I simply accepted her invitation." As Takasugi spoke, Ginpachi stepped towards him once more. His entire body shook as he denied Takasugi's words with a shake of his head.

"No, I don't believe you! She wouldn't-" Smirking, Takasugi cut the man off. How long would it take to finish the small talk? He had already laid his cards out. Ginpachi knew, and Takasugi could only be so irritating. Both men were pumped with adrenaline, yet acting as calm as possible. The most insulting, angering line popped into his head, and despite his better judgment, he used it. This had to happen sooner or later, might as well get it over with.  
"But she _would_... You should have seen her last night. You'd be _amazed _at just how persuasive she can be, _Onii-Chan_."

The moment Takasugi spat the name, a fist connected with his jaw. The force turned his head, and he managed to prevent the clichéd "stumble backwards and trip" scene with a single step. Ginpachi paused as if that would be all, and studied his work as the one-eyed man stared at his desk. That should teach him. A dark shadow had fallen over Takasugi's eye, and eye patch, and for a second, Ginpachi figured he could wrap this up with a lecture and call to the police.

"Taking advantage of-"  
Before the teacher could complete his sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of Takasugi spitting. As expected, the spit was red, and Takasugi scowled at Ginpachi. Without hesitation, he stepped towards the man and returned his blow.  
"Damn it, I bit my tongue."

No sooner than he had struck Ginpachi, the teacher was charging him. Ginpachi's head crashed into Takasugi' stomach, and the teacher pushed him back towards the wall. Though the wind was knocked out of him, Takasugi brought a heavy elbow down on the teacher's back, and found himself to be released as he connected with said wall. Shrugging off the pain, Ginpachi didn't stop. He swiped at Takasugi's collar and pulled the man close only to receive a quick jab to his jaw.

Balance seemed to be a nearly impossible thing to maintain as the men fumbled to grab and strike one another. No words were exchanged, only low growls and fists could solve their issue. Chairs were tripped over, and coffee was spilled as they slammed one another into the desk, and blocked any possible attacks. Knocking a fist aside, Takasugi attempted to retaliate with his own, yet Ginpachi ducked underneath it. Loud breaths of exertion filled the air as Ginpachi aimed for his opponent's stomach. Hopping back, the one eyed man avoided the blow. In the hopes of stilling the teacher's movements, Takasugi snatched a hand full of the man's hair.

"Oi! OI! Hair pulling is against the rules!"  
Pausing, Ginpachi grabbed the man's wrist.  
"Oh? I wasn't aware of any rules."

The teacher straightened himself and grabbed a handful of Takasugi's hair as well. Scowling at one another, the men tried to straighten their tilted heads. Seconds were spent growling, and glaring until Takasugi's scowl turned into a wicked grin.  
"Oh, _Ginpachi_, I like that... Try to pull a little harder, _would you_? More like _Kinu_..."  
Gasping the teacher released the man. Disgust crossed his features, and it was back to punching, and tearing at one another's already disoriented clothes.

Bloody and bruised, each man continued to push on, waiting for the other to reach his limit. Both refused to fall to their knees. Neither would give up their side of the argument. The desk had been slid out of the way, and the guest chairs had been knocked aside. Almost simultaneously, the men landed another punch, which sent the other backwards.

Panting, Ginpachi leaned against the wall beside him. Takasugi placed a hand on his desk, also trying to catch his breath. The men took a second to stare at the floor or walls, hoping to resume until the other gave in. When Takasugi straightened himself, Ginpachi did the same. He walked to the man's side and moved to grab his collar. Predicting the motion, Takasugi smacked his hands aside, and moved to do the same thing. After a short power struggle, they decided to share the collar snatching authority, and yanked one another close. The men glared at each other, both proud of the damage they had inflicted, and ignoring their own as if they hadn't received a single scratch. The only proof was the exhaustion, which seeped through their limbs, only ceasing for a rush of adrenaline.

"I'm not done with you yet! I'm calling the police you sick bastard! You'll never work in this town again! If I so much as see you talk to Kinu-"

"The police would _love_ to hear about how Kinu _brutally_ murdered that stalker of hers. Teenage girl; attacking and stabbing a _poor defenseless _man. _Repetitively, _at that. Until there was no chance of recognizing the corpse. Hiding the body in an abandoned house, and trying to cover all of the evidence... But not smart enough to do it alone. What if she threatened _me_? Held the _same bloody knife _to my neck, and _forced_ me into everything? Where would that leave her? I know his name... She would never _see_ the town again." As soon as Takasugi spoke, Ginpachi's eyes widened. A frown creased his brow, and he resumed glaring at Takasugi, only this time, it was in disbelief.

"W- What? Kinu didn't-" Cutting Ginpachi off once more, Takasugi reasserted his point. He was in no mood for small talk now.  
"But she did. I saw her; covered in blood. I saw her cry, and worry about her future. And do you know what else I did?"  
If it was even possible, the tension in the room escalated. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife, save for a few breathless pants, and Ginpachi's light gasp. The teacher was probably on the brink of a heart attack. All of this information was too much for him to bear, and Takasugi knew it. That's exactly why it had to be said. Ginpachi had already exploded, and had his temper tantrum. He had already made his point clear, and now it was Takasugi's turn. If all went as planned, the information would cause a "burn out" effect. The teacher wouldn't know what to do, so he would do nothing.

"I _fucked_ her. Not to spite you; trust me, you were the farthest thing from my mind. There was no blackmail, or scandalous acts. All it was, was two people that wanted each other. There is no fault in that_. I _was there when she called me, _not_ you; _me_. Because she knew that only _I_ could help."

Pure shock had crossed Ginpachi's expression. As Takasugi moved to shove him back, the teacher mirrored the motion, and pushed the one-eyed man away as well. Straightening his collar, Takasugi stared at the teacher through a narrowed eye. The men's tired posture had passed, and once again, they stood tall and strong; despite their many aches. Seeing that Ginpachi would not respond, Takasugi continued.

"_I_ calmed her down, and let her stay with me... _Again_. And she..." Pausing, the one-eyed man contemplated his words. "She did the same thing she always did; talking, tempting me... _She_ threw herself at _me_, Ginpachi." The words drained all trace of color from the teacher's face. He placed a hand to his head, as if blocking a single eye would summon Takasugi's memories, or stop the explanation that Takasugi knew he didn't deserve. But needed.

"And she hasn't been able to get enough since. I know it sounds like I'm the one who did this. And as much as I'd _love _to tell you I _did_, I really didn't. _She_ started this Ginpachi. She practically _forced_ me to do this. And she just wouldn't stay away... But I'm glad she didn't."

Every single sentence was poison to Ginpachi's ears. He shook his head; slack jawed. Takasugi had accomplished his goal. The teacher was silenced. Now there was no choice but to accept the truth. As much as he tried to push it away, nothing would change. Reality would not alter for the sake of Ginpachi's mental stability and image of his _darling_ little sister. And now, for the cherry to complete the sundae of success. The final verbal blow, which would completely incapacitate Ginpachi's mind. Takasugi walked to the side of his desk from where they stood beside the guest chairs. The man pulled his pipe from the floor beside a puddle of coffee which he no longer needed, and emptied the burnt out tobacco.

Ginpachi remained deathly silent, as the one-eyed man refilled his bowl, and brought a flame to the golden end of his pipe. A long slow drag of smoke was pulled into the one-eyed man's lungs, and he turned to study Ginpachi as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. The teacher tore off a broken end of one of the sticks, and used Takasugi's lighter to ignite the end. Another long moment of silence passed, and the man stared at the messy office. Calmly turning to gaze at Ginpachi, Takasugi leaned onto his desk and crossed his arms. The bell for the end of homeroom rang, and students could be heard filling the halls.

"If you think I'm going down I'll take this entire school with me. All of you, and your precious Kinu would follow me the whole way. Willingly. Even if I told her to never speak to me again... If I killed Kirin or cut her hair while she was sleeping... She still wouldn't be able to help herself; she already loves me." After everything he had already heard, nothing could shock Ginpachi. The man remained in a numb, contemplative state, trying to rationalize when so much had happened. Where had he been? And why hadn't Kinu told him? The only question he could muster was not one that really mattered to him, but he asked anyway.

"K- Kirin?" Exhaustion hung in the man's voice, and Takasugi nodded.  
"Our kitten." The one eyed man answered, holding his pipe to his lips.  
"Oh... You have a kitten... Kinu likes cats... Kinu likes animals... She tried to pet a goldfish once and killed it with a spatula..." A dry chuckle escaped the teacher, and he peered at Takasugi as he brought his cigarette to his lips. He didn't know what to do now. He was completely lost. Was there even anything that could be done?

"Well, she seems to be good at that. Ginpachi, as much as I hate you, Kinu is _not_ one of the issues between us. She makes her own decisions. In a matter of weeks, she'll be considered an adult. My relationship with her is none of your concern; she'll always be safe. We've already spoken to your parents."

As much as Ginpachi though he could no longer be surprised, he found himself to be wrong. His eyes widened once more, and he stared at the one-eyed man. Almost breathlessly, he repeated Takasugi.  
"Ma? She knows?"  
"She has for a while now, and I've got to say, she was much less judgmental than you. Regardless, it's not your fault, and nothing you should trouble yourself with. Even if you _did_ find a way to stop us now, the moment she graduated, she would be _mine_."

The words hung in the air, and Ginpachi shifted his gaze. Takasugi was putting his psychology and counseling classes to good use, apparently. He had allowed this to be fought out like men, and even taken the time to explain the situation in his own little way. As much as Ginpachi hated him, before and during this, he knew the man was right. The situation had been handled well, and both men could see the end drawing near. They had reached a point of understanding, as strained as it may be. The hallway beyond the door had grown silent. It was time for another class to start, and they did nothing but stare at one another.

"Takasugi... I can't say I'm okay with this."  
"I'm not asking you to." The man replied as he set his pipe on his desk. "But now you know, and Kinu won't have to tell you herself. You've got a good sister, Ginpachi, don't take this out on her; she'll break."  
Locking their eyes in an intense gaze, Ginpachi felt his frown dissolve. A serious, resentful expression took its place, and he shook his head.  
"You really fuckin' like her..."  
Takasugi's gaze sharpened into a glare before he averted his eye. He didn't respond.  
"As long as I've known you, friend or not, you don't care about anybody. Now you're telling me you did this to protect her?"

The harsh accusation brought a scowl to Takasugi's features. He shot Ginpachi a dirty look and defiantly crossed his arms once more.

"Protect is a strong word- I didn't say that. I just wanted to kick your ass."  
Silence filled the room once more, and Ginpachi studied the one-eyed man before turning to the door.  
Muttering a low "try harder next time", the teacher placed a hand on the doorknob. As he turned the handle, Takasugi spoke.  
"And Ginpachi, you were never my friend."  
Pausing, the teacher stared at his bloody knuckles. He sighed under the weight of the entire interaction and conversation before responding.  
"Sure. Maybe you should read that old notebook you have. Remind yourself of what you did. You just better hope Kinu never sees it." Leaving it at that, the teacher left the office.

Takasugi remained in place, contemplating his words, as the man's footsteps grew further away, into nothing but a distant echo.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, how was that? Lol, I hope it sounded as awesome as it looked in my head. **  
**Thank you all for your reviews :)**


	79. Classroom Tension

For the entirety of homeroom, Ginpachi hadn't come to class. All of the students wondered what happened, but dismissed it as laziness. Though that was a probable explanation, Kinu couldn't help but worry. It wasn't like the man to completely abandon the class. Lazy or not, Ginpachi cared about his students, and wouldn't skip out on them for any reason. There was no substitute, and no teacher had come to tell the class that the man was absent, or sick. Math class had started, but Ginpachi was still gone. The entire time, Matako had been talking about dancing with Takasugi. Kinu did her best to pay attention, but found that something as simple as paying attention was difficult.

The classroom buzzed with multiple conversations, and random acts that should be saved for home. Somebody had brought a microwave to school, and now the students were making sandwiches, and some sort of dinner entrees.

"Did you see that Kinu? When he put his hand on my back? It was amazing- I know he feels it too, now."  
Turning to her friend, Kinu suppressed a frown. The blonde had donned a dreamy expression, and grinned at her as if she was still on a cloud from the previous night. Kinu forced an uneasy smile, and stared at the girl. She didn't know what to say to that. Matako continued to float around on her bubbly energy, and it was almost as if the blonde was looking through Kinu. As Kinu started to turn away, the door opened. All of the students paused and there was a moment of complete silence as Ginpachi walked into the room. The man looked exhausted, and was smudged with crimson.

It looked as if he had done a shitty job of going to the bathroom, and rinsing his hands and face. Even so, there was still blood on his shirt and in his hair. Standing up, Kinu started towards the man's side. A frown creased the girl's brow, and she increased her pace; ignoring the many eyes boring into her back.

"Onii-Chan..." The moment Kinu reached the man's side; she grabbed his hand and studied his knuckles. Ginpachi stared down at Kinu as she examined him; not saying a single word.

"What happened? I haven't seen you like this since _you_ were a student..."  
When the girl peered up at him, she found an alarmingly distant frown etched into Ginpachi's features. He glared down at her, and confusion crossed the girl as he pulled his hand away.  
"Get in your seat; class is starting." Obvious annoyance hung in the man's voice, and Kinu frowned up at him.

She still didn't understand. Now everybody was looking at her, and she could do nothing but awkwardly stand in front of the class as Ginpachi closed the small distance between himself and his desk. Staring at the man, Kinu felt worry tug at her brow. Slowly turning back to her seat, the girl tried to conceal her expression. He was obviously upset with her, but she didn't know why. The girl sat down, and Matako curiously shifted her gaze between her and Ginpachi.  
"Oi, did you two have a fight or something?"  
Glancing at Matako, Kinu tried not to pout. Ginpachi had probably already been upset with her over the night before, but it wasn't a fight. She wondered if he was still angry about that, or if something else had happened. Of course, he had been fighting, but with who, and why? A low murmur had started to break out among the students most likely about him.  
"I- I don't know..." Kinu replied, honestly.

"_Shut up!_ Everybody, open your books to page 219!" When Ginpachi spoke, the class fell silent once more. Until somebody decided that it was the best time to tease the man.  
"Lost another fight to a blonde in the janitor's closet, ne, Ginpachi-Sensei?" Everybody turned to peer at Sougo, including the teacher.

"Damn it, Souchiro, shut the hell up! Mind your own damn business!" After the teacher snapped the words, he glared at the class as if he was waiting to hear another attempt at a joke. When all remained silent, the man sighed, and turned to the chalkboard behind him. He started to write equations, and terms; clearly taking his frustration out on the board. The chalk in his hand snapped, and the man ignored it; still writing with the tiny stub that remained.

Concern weighed on Kinu's features as she watched in silent contemplation. Everybody remained quiet as the man wrote, and only dared to exchange curious glances. Nothing could be done. Ginpachi didn't want to hear anything or anybody. He wanted to get through the day, and go home. So the teacher, as well as his students, did nothing but wait. Wait for class to end.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, a mutual sigh of relief was breathed. The entire lesson had been ridiculously intense. Numbers had been referred to as people, and quite frankly, everybody was disturbed. The oddest reference to be made was "If you divide 84 by 7, you're gonna piss 3 off! That's just wrong! Do the equation properly! 3 isn't there for nothing! He's there to help you, damn it". As students hurried to leave the room, Matako and Kinu took their time. It was obvious that Kinu wanted to try to talk to the man. As Matako picked her notebook up, she turned to Kinu.

"Hey, I'm gonna run by Takasugi's office before the next class. He wasn't here earlier when I stopped by, so I've gotta catch up with him. Meet me when you're done here, and we'll walk together!"  
As the blonde spoke, Kinu stared at Ginpachi and nodded. He was watching her. Matako started from the room, and soon the two were alone. Not knowing where to start, Kinu averted her gaze. She held her notebook in one hand, and shifted her weight before starting towards the man. As she walked, Kinu tried to think of the best approach. There had to be something to say. Ginpachi was still eying her, and placed his elbows on his desk. The man covered his mouth with a double fist; his fingers locked together. Unable to think of anything, Kinu decided to just talk. Maybe he would understand that she was trying.

"Onii-Chan... Are you still angry with me?" Lowering her eyes, Kinu reached the man's desk. He stared up at her; frowning intensely.

"For what?" Ginpachi asked, in an oddly condescending tone. The girl turned her head, and shifted her weight once more; not wanting to bring up the subject of their talk the night before. Nevertheless, it was necessary. If she wanted answers, she had to try harder. He was obviously in a difficult mood.

"The... Our talk... Last night..."  
A long pause followed the girl's words, and she placed her notebook against her stomach is if it could hide her.  
"Talk? Oh, you mean the one where you _didn't_ tell me that you were in some sort of _sick_ relationship with that _freak_?!" He couldn't help it. Ginpachi had always taken care to be there for his little sister. She knew she could talk to him about anything, yet she still didn't. She had locked him out, and completely ignored everything he had told her. She didn't know the first thing about Takasugi. She had no idea what that man was capable of, or how he thought. Ginpachi knew. Ginpachi knew that man very well, and it only made things worse. Unresolved past issues still hung between them, and Kinu was just putting herself in the way. Bridging them together, when Ginpachi wanted nothing to do with the man.

The moment Ginpachi mentioned a relationship, and the word freak, Kinu snapped her gaze to him. Her eyes were wide, and her jaw slightly hung as if she had been caught off guard.  
"F- Freak..?"  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, Ki?" As the man spoke, he quickly stood up. "And you go out and do- _whatever you did_- anyway?! And what about your stalker, huh? Why haven't you gotten any poems lately? Isn't there something else you forgot to tell me?! Oh, and while were at it, you're smoking again! I saw your bowl; I smelled your room! What is wrong with you?! What the hell were you thinking?! Were you even thinking?!"

Frozen in place, Kinu guiltily stared up at the man. Her mouth wouldn't work. She could do nothing but watch helplessly, as he pointed out her every fault. Ginpachi continued to glare at her, and shook his head.

"What else have you been doing?! Is there anything else you need to tell me?! Have you joined a gang?! Maybe you've upgraded your drugs, to be more 'grown up', is that what you're trying to do?!"

The girl continued to pout at him, but that guilty puppy face would do her no good this time. She would not get away. Tears had started to well in the girl's eyes, and she slowly shook her head in response. She wasn't trying to be an adult, or trying to be anything, at that.  
"No? Are you sure?! Cause you seem to have a lot of secrets now-"  
Ginpachi's voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Kinu, and Ginpachi simultaneously turned to gaze at the interruption. Tsukuyo stood in the doorway, smoking her pipe, and blankly staring at them.

"Is everything alright in here?" The woman asked in a calm even tone; as if she hadn't simply come to the class because Ginpachi was screaming.  
"Not now, woman! Can't you see I'm angry?!" Crossing his arms, Ginpachi glared at Tsukuyo. The woman remained in the doorway, calmly observing the scene. She didn't move, or nod; simply stared. Kinu held the most helpless, distraught expression the woman had ever seen, and a low sigh escaped Tsukuyo.

"I can see that. That's why I'm here. Ya need to calm yourself, Ginpachi. This isn't the place for private matters." As Tsukuyo spoke, Ginpachi scowled. He clearly wasn't in the mood to listen to her. Tsukuyo reached into her hair, and pulled out a pen she used to style it. Her blonde locks fell, and Ginpachi flashed the woman a look of confusion as she moved. Tsukuyo quickly threw the pen, straight at Ginpachi, and it stabbed into his forehead. The man's head was pushed back, and the moment Kinu realized that she had a chance, she darted for the door. The conversation had gotten too awkward and intense. As Kinu passed her, Tsukuyo patted the girl's shoulder.

She closed the classroom door, and started towards Ginpachi as he straightened himself.  
"Ya can't hold onto her forever, she isn't yers to keep"

"Damn it, Tsuki! You want me to have a dot tattoo between my eyebrows?!" Pausing, Ginpachi glanced over the room. The man peered over his desk, only to find the floor empty. **"Oi! She got away! You have no idea-"**

Cutting the man off, Tsukuyo reached his side. She pulled the pen from his head as she spoke.**  
"**I assume it's about them disappearing together? Do I look worried?" Tsukuyo met Ginpachi's eyes, as she started to style her hair. The man was still glaring at her, but she knew he wouldn't take everything out on her. As long as she had known the man, she knew he wasn't harmful. He just had a big mouth at times.

"You _don't_- Oh... You know... Then why _aren't_ you worried?!" He snapped, and Tsukuyo shook her head. Placing a hand on Ginpachi's forearm, Tsukuyo softly smoothed his sleeve out.

"Well... Last night, ya didn't see how upset she was 'til he found her... Why do ya think I kept sendin' her to his office?" The moment Ginpachi heard the words, his eyes widened. The man stepped away from Tsukuyo, and his jaw dropped.  
"You! You did this! You monster!"  
Shaking her head once more, the woman followed Ginpachi and placed a hand to his jaw. He paused, and allowed her to close the distance a bit more as she responded.

"I didn't know that they would go this far, but have ya seen how much happier she's been?"  
Frowning, Ginpachi eyed the woman. It was as if he didn't believe her or want to consider the fact that Kinu could be happy. When he didn't answer, Tsukuyo tilted her head.  
"Here, come with me... Let's get ya cleaned up..." Gripping Ginpachi's hand, Tsukuyo started to pull him from the classroom. The man didn't resist her offer, instead, he willingly followed, and allowed the woman to lead him to the bathroom.

* * *

A short while was spent in silence, as the man allowed Tsukuyo to dab a wet napkin to his knuckles, and hairline. The woman wiped a few spots he wasn't aware of, such as his cheek, or jaw, and Ginpachi remained completely still. The only time he moved was to focus his gaze on something new. Ginpachi leaned against the counter, and Tsukuyo grabbed another napkin, and wet it with cold water from the sink. As she slipped the paper to his chin, she decided to try to convince the man to relax.

"I read all of her assignments, Gin... Since she's been here, they've gone from a dark hollow pit of despair to... Well, somethin' else. I'm not gonna say she's pickin' flowers and blowin' bubbles, but she's happier. In her own little way. He's good for her..."  
Narrowing his eyes at the blonde, Ginpachi shook his head.  
"Good for her? That bastard- Look, he's not good _enough_ for her. He's dangerous, Tsuki, and shouldn't be anywhere _near_ her."

As the man spoke, Tsukuyo paused. A low sigh parted her lips, and she tossed the napkin she held into a nearby trashcan. Without a word, the woman wet her hands, and started to pull at his silver curls. She was wetting the dried blood, and easing it out of the man's hair, so not to hurt him. Seconds passed, and Tsukuyo wet her hands once more.

"So ya'll fought each other?"  
A brief nod was the only response Ginpachi offered. He unfolded his crossed arms, and placed his hands on the counter behind him. The man shifted his gaze; opting to stare at the tiled wall beside him.  
"And? Did ya talk about it first? Did he tell ya, or did'ja have to force it outta him?"  
Glancing at the woman, Ginpachi sighed.  
"He told me. After I went to talk to him. Well, he slipped, but we were already... Well, it's complicated; I don't know!"

"Did he deny it?" The blonde pressed, and Ginpachi shifted his gaze once more. A second passed, and as Tsukuyo gently pulled at his hair, the man pushed himself from the counter.  
"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Pausing, Tsukuyo let Ginpachi menace away. When the man rounded the corner, she dried her hands before starting after him. Instead of trying to talk, the woman grabbed his hand again, and pulled him to her classroom. Ginpachi reluctantly obliged. He didn't want to deal with this, or even accept it. Nevertheless, he couldn't just ignore Tsukuyo. She was trying to help. Ginpachi was just happy that this was the extracurricular period. While the students had their fun in art or gym, whatever they did, most of the teachers had a bit of free time.

* * *

Tsukuyo flipped the light in her classroom on, and led the man inside. She pulled Ginpachi to her desk, and instructed him to sit in her chair as she opened one of her drawers. The woman pulled out a small manila folder, which had Kinu' name on it, and placed it on the desk. Ginpachi watched as she flipped it open. Completely drained, both mentally and physically, Ginpachi slumped in the chair as Tsukuyo pulled a single sheet of paper from the folder.

"Have you read her poems before, Ginpachi?"  
The man offered a slight nod, and Tsukuyo murmured a small "good", before handing him the paper. Eying the sheet, Ginpachi skimmed over the words.

_Counting stars,  
Smoldering embers,  
buried deep within the eyes  
of fleeting moments; butterflies  
translucent breeze travels so far  
sweeps me away, with all the stars  
In vivid dreams, on hour noon  
to dance upon a crescent moon  
Incandescent  
Wholly content without a sigh  
Breathing steady, my night sky_

Sighing, Ginpachi stared at the sheet as if the poem could unlock the mysteries of the universe. Tsukuyo stared down at him as the man's expression softened. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and lightly squeezed in reassurance.

"See, isn't it happier than the others? It may not be all sunshine an rainbows, but it's nice. Kinda dreamy." As the woman spoke, Ginpachi nodded, and placed the sheet on her desk.  
"Mm..." The man barely hummed a response, and silence filled the room as if he was truly contemplating the unanticipated situation. Tsukuyo pulled her pipe from her desk, and calmly leaned against the sturdy wooden drawers. As the woman lit her tobacco, Ginpachi peered at the file behind her.

"Oi, what's that one?"  
Calmly releasing the smoke she had drawn into her lungs, Tsukuyo turned to glance at the assignment in question. When she saw the poem on top of the stack, the woman immediately grew flustered.  
"Oh, that? Eheheh... Well-" Nervously leaning up, Tsukuyo moved to grab the paper.  
"That's just- _Nothing_- It's-" The movement her hand touched the sheet, Ginpachi was snatching it away.

"Gimme."  
Wide eyed, Tsukuyo watched as Ginpachi's crimson eyes skimmed over the poem. The woman awkwardly stood beside him; holding a hand out as if she could catch him, or erase his memory. When the man's eye twitched, Tsukuyo placed her hand on his shoulder again; hoping to help.  
"Erm... Ginpachi..?"

_Impassioned and bound  
By the scorching snow  
Such a soft caress,  
from such rough hands  
Freezing, to melt  
Drenched  
and  
Intoxicated  
Drinking of euphoria  
the ghost of fingertips  
against my lips  
indulgent  
to check a pulse  
renewed  
My, how you have worked_

"I'm goin' home. Tell Otose I'm not feeling well..." Dropping the paper, Ginpachi abruptly stood up. Tsukuyo awkwardly stepped aside as the man passed her without as much as a single glance. The woman stared after Ginpachi, knowing that the man was at his limit. The man was dragging his feet, as if he was completely burnt out, and muttering under his breath.  
"Maybe if I go back to bed, I'll wake up and it won't be real..."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry there were no updates yesterday, but I'm starting work today so I needed to rest. :)**  
**My other stories might be updated later on today, but for now, i just wanted to post the chapter I had already edited. Hopefully, everybody enjoyed this chapter, and then you all for your reviews :)**

**Special thanks to the lovely Noniebee (4352183) for helping with this chapter! :3 Check out her awesome stories- "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (9130939) Gin/Oc- If you don't know what to do with those numbers, go to the reviews on the story and you can find her profile :)**


	80. Friendships are Made to Crumble

Takasugi had barely taken the time to straighten his office a bit before his door opened. The man had picked his chairs up, and removed his shirt to wipe away whatever blood he knew was on him. Most of his time had been spent contemplating Ginpachi's words. If Kinu ever did find his book, of all the books he had in his second bedroom, what would he do? Moreover, what would _she_ do? Side with her beloved Onii-Chan, and brush him away? He had never thought of it before. The bedroom wasn't a bedroom at all. It was more of a library than anything, and it would take an incredible eye to pick a thin green book over all of the novels he had, but if anybody would find his book, it would be Kinu. If he separated it from the library, it would seem more interesting, or important, and the girl would most definitely take a peek. She had a habit of skimming through any books he left out.

The man seated himself at his desk, and leaned back as if it could help his thought process. Of course, Kinu wouldn't take sides; he didn't need to waste his time thinking of something so ridiculous. And even if she did, he wouldn't care. That girl was just a toy. A meaningless, idiotic, entertaining toy. It made no sense to wonder what she would think of him if she got her hands on his personal recording of the past, and educated herself about his relationship with Ginpachi. It wasn't anything serious. Just a choice, which Ginpachi had no right to get involved with. Mutual friend or not, it was none of Ginpachi's concern. And Kinu wasn't much different.

Propping his feet up on the desk, Takasugi stared at the ceiling. The man spent moments lost in deep contemplation, only to be disturbed by the sound of the bell ringing. Students could be heard, filling the halls with their incessant chatter about candy and pop stars, or whatever the hell they talked about. Still irritated, the man sighed. Ginpachi had no right to come into his office over something so trivial. The idiot could have picked a better place to do such a thing. Hopefully, Otose hadn't caught wind of a spat in his office. There was no way to know if anybody had passed by in the hallway. Most likely, the old hag would have called and nagged him by now, though. Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips once more; wondering if he could count all of the holes in the drop ceiling above him. As the man allowed his mind to wander, there was a slight tap on his door.

Takasugi remained in place as the door creaked open, and not to his surprise, a blonde bounced through it.  
"Takasugi-Sensei! Good-"  
The man didn't bother to glance at Matako as she paused and scanned her eyes over the room and most definitely him. The door closed behind her, and Takasugi considered looking at her; just to see her reaction to the blood on his walls and desk. After a short pause, Matako rushed to his side.  
"Takasugi-Sensei! Are you alright? What happened?!" She didn't stop until she was standing to the man's left, and staring down at him. Takasugi was still peering at the ceiling, but he spared a glance on the girl as she reached to touch him. Matako's fingertips almost made contact with the man's jaw before he moved around her hand and sat up. Placing his feet on the ground, Takasugi slid his pipe onto his desk.

"Nothing. What do you need, Matako?" It was possible that his voice sounded a bit harsher than intended. The girl slightly recoiled, as Takasugi gazed up at her, yet did not back away.  
"Nothing?" She echoed, and Takasugi offered a brief nod. A second of silence passed before the girl tried again. She extended her hand towards him once more, and Takasugi watched the girl's motion as it came to a halt. She didn't touch him, but it was as if she was trying to get him accustomed to her being in his bubble. Not okay. The man could feel irritation writhing within himself, just waiting to be released.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, and Takasugi stared up at the girl through a narrowed eye.  
"_No_." Sarcasm laced the minimalistic response, and the blonde offered him a worried smile. She murmured something among the lines of "that's good", and Takasugi contemplated punching her and asking if it hurt afterwards. That would probably get him into trouble. The girl was openly staring at his body. For a second, the man wished he had kept his shirt on, and that it wasn't laying in the corner of his office somewhere. Then, he realized that this was _his_ office. If anything, she shouldn't ogle him.

"But, are you okay?" Matako pushed, and Takasugi felt the corner of his lips tug into an annoyed smirk.  
"Never better."

Nodding, the blonde leaned onto his desk. She continued to stare at him, blushing and completely unaware of the fact that he did not enjoy being on display. Takasugi placed his hands on the armrests of his chair, and sighed. It was obvious that she felt the need to hang around now. When the girl placed her hand on his, Takasugi felt his patience snapping. A single thread was all that held his tongue, and he resisted the urge to take his frustration out on her.

"Here, I'll clean you up." The girl tightened her grasp and started to lightly pull his hand, as if he would stand.  
"No." Shifting his gaze, Takasugi twisted his mouth in annoyance. The man started to chew on his lower lip, as if it would calm him down, yet Matako persisted.  
"Oh come on, we can go to the nurse, and Sakamoto-Sensei will-"  
"No." He repeated, cutting the girl off. Takasugi moved his hand from under the girl's damp palm, and weaved his fingers together. The man rested his elbows on the armrests, ignoring Matako's confused reaction. She was staring at him as if he had two heads. Maybe she didn't understand. He thought it was obvious, yet as the girl's concerned expression deepened, and she reached for him once more, he felt his eye twitch.

Was it really that hard to read him? Had he not made himself clear enough? He didn't want company. If it was Kawakami, that would be different, but for now, the man wanted a moment to think. Completely still, Takasugi stared at the door to his office as the girl's hand settled on his shoulder.

"Look, I know you're a tough guy... But... You don't have to pretend around me. I know it's painful, and it would be best if we got you taken care of." As the girl spoke, she leaned down, and stared at the man. A giant blonde blob hung in his peripherals, and Takasugi tightened his already tense joints; digging his fingers into the backs of his hands.

"Really?" The man asked, trying for the umpteenth time to contain his anger. It was not working. Takasugi knew that this was not her fault. Matako was not the cause of his irritation, but she was fueling it. The blonde had nothing to do with the reasoning behind his fury. Honestly, Takasugi wasn't sure about the exact source of his foul mood. He had intentionally provoked Ginpachi. Before the man had said a single word, he knew where the conversation and interaction would lead. There had not been a single doubt in his mind of how it would end; it had been a controlled situation. A sort of experiment, held in a semi- controlled environment, which had provided positive results.

With all of those factors, and knowing that everything had turned out exactly as he had planned, Takasugi still found himself to be in need of a silent moment to seethe. Which is where Matako was getting in the way. Did she really think Takasugi wanted to go to the "nurse"? Was his sarcastic answer not enough to sway her?  
"Yeah..." The blonde responded in a low tone, which revealed her intentions. When she started to move closer, Takasugi knew what she was doing. Matako was going to kiss him. In that split second, he made a decision. Might as well kill two birds in one tree; even if it takes two stones.

"Stop." In a low, firm tone, Takasugi took care to warn the girl. She paused, yet maintained the small distance between them. As expected, the girl barely listened. A hand was placed on his shoulder once more, and Takasugi reached his limit. Before Matako could attempt to defend herself, or say a single word, the man chose to fill the space of silence. Practically jumping to his feet, Takasugi slammed a hand on his desk. The sound snapped the girl from her state of blissful idiocy, and caused her to hop backwards.

"God damn it Matako, cut it out!"

Matako stared up at him, wide eyed, and slack jawed. It was obvious that the girl had no idea how she should respond, or what to do. She remained in place, and Takasugi did the same; silently challenging her to speak. When she didn't, he continued.

"Maybe the light shining off those sickeningly bright colors and glitter has blinded you; making you unable to see when someone isn't interested..." As the man spoke, he passed the wide-eyed blonde. She barely let him by, and Takasugi walked around his desk, only to pause by the guest chairs. Matako remained silent; shocked. Still glaring at the blonde, Takasugi calmly remained in place.

A small tap caught their attention, but the man was already positive of his new guest. Matako glanced towards the door, but Takasugi continued to eye her; maintaining his sinister expression. It was no mystery; Kinu knocked the same way every time; a small irregular pattern, which he assumed was from a book or movie. At the moment, Takasugi didn't care. The door opened, and Matako peered at it, as did he.

Kinu entered the room, and the man glanced at her, before returning his attention to her friend. So what if Kinu had joined them? He didn't care if she watched, but it seemed as if she completely forgot her friend for a second.

"Shinsuke-"  
Both Takasugi and Matako glanced at Kinu as she approached the desk. Takasugi raised an eyebrow as he paused to peer the girl again. She was concerned; she had completely overlooked the blood on the walls, and slight mess because he appeared to be injured. Still, she had interrupted, and he wasn't finished.

Turning back to Matako, Takasugi narrowed his eye.  
"_You_ are _pathetic _piece of _fluff,_ _bouncing_ around in my vision. I tolerated you for a time, but now you try to be _more_? You are a _repulsive_ fly buzzing around, do you know what I do to flies..? _Hmm?_" The blonde remained still, and all trace of life had drained from her limbs. She stood beside his desk; her arms limply hanging by her sides. Takasugi had a few words for Kinu, but with Matako around, he could hardly have a private conversation. Something to entertain himself.

Better yet, he knew how to make himself laugh. Matako as already mortified, and Kinu was her friend. This could not have played out any more perfectly than it already had. Before Takasugi could finish, Kinu walked to his side. She stared up at him, as if to say "don't do this right now", but Takasugi had reached his limit.  
"I-" That man started, but she interrupted him.  
"Shinsuke, don't-"  
Cutting Kinu off, Takasugi scowled. She had no right to oppose him. He would not tolerate her protective nature.  
"I _swat_ them; squish them flat. Sometimes I spray them with _poison_ and watch them _writhe _in _pain_ until they _die_. I do enjoy that method much more. Are you aware of the fact that I only danced with you because of this idiot?" Motioning towards Kinu, Takasugi didn't even take the time to glance in her direction.  
"Wh- What?" Matako's brow furrowed, and she gazed at her friend; not understanding. When Kinu smacked the man's forearm, he peered down at her. Matako continued to watch, frozen in place, as Takasugi smirked at her friend.

"Oi, you should know where something like that leads. If you don't want that to happen in front of your _friend_, I _suggest_ you refrain yourself."  
Huffing in frustration, Kinu shook her head.  
"What the fuck? Shinsuke, you can't just say something like that to her!"  
"Did I ask for your opinion? Shut up." The man's raised eyebrow challenged Kinu to say something. She glanced at Matako, only to find the blonde frowning at her. This had gotten completely out of hand. All Kinu had wanted was to talk to Takasugi and make sure he was okay. Instead, she walked in on a scene of the man being as heartless and cruel as possible. And Matako. Matako was watching her. Kinu knew that this would not end well. She had picked a horrible time to walk into Takasugi's office, and she knew would regret it.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! So, it took a few days due to my new schedule, and I think it'll take me some time to get used to my job before I can post on the same days, but two chapters will be posted today :)**  
**Hope everybody liked this chapter, and that the wait wasn't too long.**

**Special thanks to the Noniebee (4352183) for helping with Taka's lines, and this chapter in general. Check out her stories, she's an awesome author! :)  
**


	81. Friendships are Made to Crumble Pt 2

**A/N: If you haven't checked this story today, two chapters were posted. You might wanna go back a chapter so you can understand why this one is so... Uh, friendship destroying. That's all :)**

* * *

Matako had seemed to be frozen; lost in contemplation, and her own thoughts, but her icy limbs thawed, and the blonde took a step towards Takasugi. His cruelty had been too much for her to bare. It was uncalled for, and made no sense to the girl. He never minded her before, and never so much as hinted at disliking her. Humiliation had swept over the girl, but she didn't know how to respond to it. So she tried to make sense of the man's words and actions.

"Why? Why are you like this now?" Her voice cracked, and Kinu's expression twisted with worry.  
"Like what?" Narrowing his eye, Takasugi studied the blonde. "Honest?" A small, sneering smirk curled the corner of his lips, and he remained in place as Matako's despondent expression grew. She was obviously over-emotional, yet he knew that he hadn't over done it. And if he had, he didn't care. It wasn't like he was allergic to tears or anything. Most likely, he would laugh if she started to cry.

"I've always been honest, fool. You just weren't worth the breath"  
"Shinsuke, stop-"  
Kinu was interrupted by Matako. It seemed that the blonde's stress was boiling over. Matako didn't understand, and she wanted answers. It didn't make sense for Takasugi to treat her so poorly. Or for him to look at Kinu with any sort of emotion. The man never portrayed his feelings; he always hid them behind a dark mask of annoyance. And though he barely glanced down at Kinu to shoot her an irritated expression, Matako wondered why he wouldn't spare a glance like that on her. It was different from what he showed her. Completely different; in every way. Dejection converted into a controlled burst of anger, and Matako fixed her gaze on Kinu.

"What's going on? Why can you use his first name?" As the blonde demanded an answer, all form of expression drained from Kinu's face. The girl stared back at her, before lowering her eyes; a clear sign that she would not respond.

"Why shouldn't she?" Seeing that the girl would remain silent, Takasugi picked up the conversational wagon. He slightly turned his body, so his shoulder was pointed at Matako, but he was facing Kinu. The man glanced down at Kinu, only to find the girl staring at the ground, and awkwardly fidgeting with her hands. Rolling his eye, Takasugi returned his gaze to Matako. The blonde was growing more agitated and hostile by the second.

"You see, I actually _like_ her." Snaking his arm around Kinu's waist, Takasugi pulled the girl towards himself. She oddly fumbled closer, and he dismissed it for social anxiety. Though she clearly knew everybody in his office, she was unable to deal with the circumstances. She would get over it. Matako's expression was priceless. An odd combination of horror, and disbelief. Pure shock, which was enough to bring a grin to Takasugi's lips. Still, he maintained his serious demeanor; just hoping that Matako would leave.

"Much unlike the _bubbly little annoyance _you are." He added, and it was as if he had shot Matako. Even more amusing. To his surprise, Kinu's system error had passed. the girl had rebooted herself, and placed a hand to his chest. As he curiously peered at her, she started to nudge him away.  
"Come on, stop it..." The girl mumbled, and Matako could be seen tilting her head and frowning. She hadn't heard Kinu. But Takasugi had. A slight scowl crossed the man, and he allowed Kinu to push herself away. She was only managing to further irritate him, and would need to be corrected in the future.

"Why? She had the audacity to try to make a move on me. Does that _not_ piss you off?" His words were met with a slight pause, which was filled with the twiddling of fingers, and uncomfortable shifts of Kinu's weight. The girl stared at the floor, and her hair formed a slight wall between them as she tried to find a response.  
"Well... I..."

Everybody stared at Kinu as she searched for a proper response. When the girl finally looked up, she peered at Matako, yet spoke to Takasugi.  
"You could have at least been nice about it..." She finally stated, and Takasugi scoffed in dry amusement.  
"Do you even know who you're talking to?" The man asked, and Kinu shifted her gaze.

Before she could respond, Matako spoke. The blonde had seen enough. Her heart was pounding, and excitement coursed through her veins. She didn't know what to think, but there was one thing she was positive about. From the way Takasugi had grabbed her friend's waist, and received no hint of surprise or amazement. The way Kinu spoke to him, and he her. They were obviously comfortable around one another, both physically, and verbally. Takasugi hadn't even cared that he had shattered Matako in front of Kinu; it seemed as if he wanted the girl to be there. But not her. This was some form of relationship. They had gotten close at some unknown time.

Every time Matako had brought Kinu around Takasugi, they hadn't spoken. They were complete strangers, yet now they were... This. But Kinu had always known that Matako loved Takasugi. It had never been a secret; from the moment they met, she had told Kinu of how amazing he was. At her limit, Matako could take no more. She lashed out at her so-called friend; it was the only thing she could do.

"H- How dare you!? Kinu, what the fuck have you been doing?! You- You knew how I felt! You never even said a single word about him; never told me anything about whatever you've been doing! Why couldn't you just stick to Sougo!?" Burning eyes betrayed the blonde's attempt to appear tough, but she still stormed over to Kinu.

"How could you call yourself my friend?!" As Matako yelled, she leaned towards Kinu, getting in her face, but the girl remained in place with her head hung. Takasugi frowned down at the two, slightly surprised. He expected her to take her anger out on him; not Kinu.

"Damn it! Look at me, Kinu! You won't even say anything?! You won't try to explain, or deny it?!"  
A tense second of silence passed, and Kinu finally raised her head. She blankly locked her eyes to Matako's and studied the blonde's expression. A deep scowl was etched into Matako's features, and tears brimmed her eyes.

Ever so slowly, Kinu shook her head. She wouldn't deny Takasugi. He might be a bastard, but he was _her_ bastard. A second passed and Matako shook her head once more.  
"You- You bitch!"  
Kinu had seen this movie too many times. Mostly her father was the main actor, but apparently, his stunt double was Matako. The girl didn't even try to move, nor did she flinch, as an open palm struck her cheek. The sound of the smack filled the room, yet the recipient of it was silent. Kinu remained in place with her head turned toward Takasugi, and stared at the wall as Matako continued ranting; as if she hadn't just slapped her. Takasugi glared down at the blonde with a narrowed eye, wondering if he should do something. But he couldn't punch a teenage girl, right? That was frowned upon, right? Because she would probably fly across the room, and break through a wall... Kinu probably wouldn't be too happy about that either... Why wasn't Kinu hitting her back? He wouldn't mind watching that; it would probably make him feel better. Kinu wasn't weak. She could easily best the cotton candy girl in front of her. And she hadn't even made a single expression. Like she was made of steel or something...

Hmmm... That left Takasugi in an odd position. To choke or not to choke? He could probably kill her and not leave any marks. That might be a bit more proper. Because as long as no marks are left, then it can't be considered abuse. Uh... Yeah...

"I was your friend! Why didn't you tell me?! How could you keep something like this a secret?!" Matako demanded, and Kinu seemed to be an empty corpse. She slowly turned her head back to Matako, and locked her dead gaze on the girl.

"Yes. You were my friend. My best friend. And that's exactly _why_ I didn't tell you. I knew you would react like this, and didn't want you to hate me." As the girl spoke, Takasugi shifted his gaze. Oh. So that's why she was so careful about Matako. Kinu had almost whispered, as if her voice would further destroy her friendship. How ridiculous; he had known that the girl liked to be around Matako, yet never actually considered them to be friends, per say. He would Tease Kinu about it, but always thought the girls to be mismatched. Kinu didn't like people. Why like Matako? Couldn't she have picked a better person? And if Kinu actually liked Matako, that meant he couldn't choke her. Fuck. Sighing, Takasugi stepped past Matako and pulled his pipe from his desk. Had he destroyed their friendship? Meh, she'd be fine. Takasugi leaned onto his desk, and watched the two girls. Kinu could handle this herself now. He didn't care, she had obviously been open to the idea of being slapped.

"You didn't want me to hate you? _You didn't want me to hate you?! _So you hid it, and snuck around behind my back with the only guy I've ever loved?!" Still glaring at Kinu, Matako waited for some sort of apology, or something. Other than an expressionless stare, the blonde received nothing. Frustrated, she shook her head.  
"Well how do you think I feel about you _now_?!" Matako shrieked, and with that, she stormed past Kinu; glaring at her the whole time. Kinu didn't even look at her, she stared at Takasugi, of whom was leaning onto his desk; casually smoking. The man had placed a hand in the bend of his elbow, and held his pipe a few inches from his lips as he studied her. He moved one of his legs in front of the other, and watched as Matako placed a hand on the door.

"If you think I'll forgive you for this you're _wrong_. You went too far, Kinu. And all I wanted was for you to be honest. _But you tried to hide this from me_." Venom poured into Matako's voice as she turned the handle of the door. Kinu did nothing but despondently stare at Takasugi. The door slammed as Matako left, and for a moment all was still within the office. Complete silence filled the room, and Takasugi peered back at Kinu. What was she going to do? Clearly, she wasn't in the mood for killing him. A sense of uneasiness settled over the man, and he averted his eye. She may have held no expression, but her gaze was intense; as if she was silently accusing him of causing this. The man would have preferred her to insult him, or threaten him. Something other than just standing there.

As if she was completely drained, Kinu took a step forward. If he didn't know any better, Takasugi would have assumed she would crumple before his eyes, but the girl continued to slowly move. She didn't stop until she was in front of him, and Takasugi curiously peered down at the girl. She was no longer looking him in the eye. She dully stared through his chest; not speaking a single word. Kinu barely leaned forward, and placed her forehead on the man's chest. Her palms joined her head and gripped the man's shoulders, as the girl turned and sniffled.

Oh, that's what that face was. She was trying not to cry. Okay, it made more sense now. Takasugi moved his arm to let the girl lean on him, and she didn't hesitate to take the opportunity.

"You- You're such a bastard..." The words were barely audible, and followed by a quick sniffle, which shook the girl's entire body. Shifting his gaze, Takasugi placed his hand on top of Kinu's head. He lightly slid said hand down her hair, and pulled her head closer; as if he could console her.  
"Idiot- Why would you do something like that? And now Ginpachi's pissed at me too! Did you do that? You started that too?"  
Takasugi remained silent as the girl's hand slowly slid over her face. Shit, she was really crying. This wasn't her regular, brief moment of smiling tears. She actually couldn't stop herself, and he could tell. Placing his pipe to his lips, Takasugi stared at the wall. Well, he had really done it this time. Not that it bothered him; he couldn't care less about the two that had visited him today. But it seemed Kinu was stuck in the crossfire of both spats. And when he thought about it, those were the only people he had ever seen the girl really talk to. He had isolated her in less than two hours.

"I know that you- You don't care about anybody... But did you really have to- To... You destroyed everything!" As the girl spoke, she backed away from Takasugi. Kinu rubbed her eyes with a single hand before raising her head to look at him. When she did, Takasugi maintained a disinterested expression, despite the sight of the girl's tears. What was she expecting?

"I- I hate you... I really do... You just- Everything you do is fucked up in some way, shape or form. Everything about you... I don't even know why or how it got this far." Though she was still murmuring, her voice was clearly that of a crying girl's. She wasn't squeaking, Kinu was obviously trying to sound normal, but her emotions strained her tone. Takasugi frowned at the girl. She was being serious.

"I never oppose you, and always go along with what you say. It's not a secret; that I let you do anything you want when it comes to me. If letting you cut you're fucking name into my arm isn't proof enough, I don't know what is... But you just..." The girl started to back away once more, but Takasugi had heard enough. When he reached towards her, she shied away from his touch. Anger surged within the man; she had never recoiled when he reached for her, and she wouldn't start now. Standing up, Takasugi snatched the girl's wrist. Kinu started to pull away once more, but he tightened his grip, and tugged her to the desk. Once he had her pinned in place with his body, Takasugi placed his hands on either side of her. He leaned into the desk, and glared at the girl, of whom was frowning up at him.

"Listen... If you can't see why I did this, you're an idiot. You have no right to say you hate me; this was all for you. Every last bit of this was because of you." The man's voice was harsher than expected, and Kinu shifted her gaze.  
"_Look at me_, damn it." Completely unresponsive, she stared at the wall. The girl had crossed her arms, as if she didn't even want to touch him. That was the last thing Takasugi needed. He released his pipe, and brought his hand to Kinu's jaw. Forcing her to turn her head, he locked his olive eye to hers. Pure, icy cerulean met him, yet he disregarded the look.

"You can shut down towards anybody you please. I wouldn't care if you never spoke a single word, but you will _not_ deprive me of your gaze. You can't act as though you don't care; I need you on my team. Do you think everything would have been fine if they _didn't_ know? Did you want to hide us, as if you're _ashamed_ of me? I'm not ashamed. Clearly, I want you to be mine, and I've gone so far as to make it known. Would you have _ever_ told them?" Pausing, the man maintained the eye contact. Kinu's expression had softened and she stared up at him. Instead of waiting to hear more, she shook her head.  
"You don't understand. It's harder to fight with people you love..." The girl murmured, and Takasugi sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it; you're not exactly making this easy, you know." The moment the words escaped him Takasugi paused. Kinu's eyes snapped up to him, and she frowned as she tilted her head.

"What?" The girl's black bangs fell away from her face; revealing her darker eye. For a second, Takasugi found himself speechless. Had he really just said that? No. No, he hadn't.  
"Uh, shut up; I wasn't finished talking." He stated, trying to skim over that awkward bit. He was slipping up again. This entire conversation was going wrong, and he needed to fix it.

"This would not have been easier in the future. If anything, waiting would have made it worse. If you think I destroyed everything, I destroyed it for _you_. So you wouldn't have to." He was talking too much. Internally kicking himself, Takasugi tried to think before he spoke. A low sigh escaped the man as Kinu lowered her gaze. She leaned her forehead onto his, and barely managed a response.

"Do you think it'll get any better?"  
"Can it get worse?" His words earned a small breath of amused agreement, and Takasugi allowed his hand to drop from Kinu's jaw to her neck.  
"Give them some time. As for us... You're coming home tonight. I know you, and I know what you'll do. Besides, you haven't seen Kirin in a while... He's getting big..." Murmuring the words, Takasugi lightly pressed his thumb into Kinu's skin. He had done it again. He called his apartment her home, and he wasn't drunk. Now she didn't know what to think.  
"Better yet... Do you want to stay for the rest of the day, or leave now?"  
"Now..." The girl murmured, and Takasugi nodded. Stepping away from the girl, Takasugi walked around his desk to grab his keys. He also took care to take his pipe, yet left his briefcase. Kinu remained in place as he found his shirt behind his desk, and contemplated putting it on. When the man reached her side again, she tugged the button up from his hand and caught his attention. Turning to face the girl, Takasugi watched as she held his shirt open for him. He obliged, and maneuvered his arms into the fabric before the girl pulled it to his shoulders and he shrugged it on.

Kinu stepped around him as he straightened his collar, and started to button the fabric before peering up at the man. She slowly reached up, and placed her thumb to a bruise on his jaw. A small scab was hidden in the middle of his darkened skin, yet Takasugi didn't flinch as she pressed the wound.  
"Let's get you cleaned up first..." Kinu murmured, and he stared down at her. The man nodded as her hand fell back to his dress shirt, and started to work at his lower buttons again; saving his chest for the last bit of straightening his clothes. Takasugi slowly leaned towards the girl, and she glanced up at him once more before tilting her head. Her hands paused, still holding the two halves of his button up, but bunching the fabric and pulling him closer. Takasugi placed a hand on Kinu's waist, glad he had manged to talk some sense into her.  
"Yeah..." The man murmured before connecting their lips.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... This chapter got a little out of hand. The original plan was for her to go after Matako and console her, but... Yeah, she just couldn't do it.**

**Special thanks to the Noniebee (4352183) for helping this chapter. Check out her stories, she's got a wonderful Gin/Oc called "Reuniting With The Lost" You can find her profile through the reviews page :)  
**


	82. Angry People Say Weird Things

Silence shrouded the entire ride to Takasugi's apartment. It was expected; Kinu was still irritated with him, and he knew it. The girl did nothing but stare at passing buildings, trees and people beyond the window. Other than a few stray drags of his pipe, Takasugi focused on driving. If she had nothing to say, neither did he. The girl had taken time out to wash his knuckles, face, neck and anything else she found to be bloody. Though it was unnecessary for anybody to care for him in such a manner, that only made Takasugi appreciate it more. Because it was not needed; she knew it and had still taken the time. He had found her touch to be incredibly gentle, and the tender expression the girl had made managed to puzzle yet sooth him at the same time.

When they arrived at his apartment, the quiet spell remained. The pair exited the car, and walked up the stairs and to the door. Once inside, Kirin eagerly scampered to the door in his usual half-leaping manner, which amused Takasugi every time he saw the white kitten. Kinu frowned and picked the cat up as she slipped out of her shoes. A black ribbon had been tied around his neck, and the girl glanced at Takasugi as he started towards his room.

"You put my ribbon on him?"  
The man glanced at her over his shoulder, and offered a slight nod as he proceeded to his room. Following him, Kinu pet the kitten; expressionlessly studying it. Kirin was at least twice his size. He wasn't fully grown yet, but his limbs had elongated, and he was growing into a fine young kitten. Lifting the cat into the air, Kinu touched her nose to his. He blankly stared at her and his comfort with the motion led Kinu to believe that Takasugi had done the same thing at some point. When she turned the cat over and held him like a baby, he went limp. Loud purrs of approval revealed that Takasugi was indeed softer than he let on to be. He was secretly spoiling the cat. Kinu reached his room, and found the man in his usual spot; reading a book.

He glanced at her, and amusement played on his features at the sight of Kinu cradling the kitten. the girl was scratching Kirin's head and he was loving every second of it. Kinu sat at the foot of the bed, and glanced at Takasugi. Not even a second was needed to decipher the girl's soft frown. She was accusing him again. Rolling his eye, Takasugi focused on his book.

_"What?" _He already knew where this was leading. Kinu was his next opponent, and Takasugi would attempt to shut her down quickly. He was not in the mood for something so silly, but she was still upset. The only solution would be for her to get everything she wanted to say out of the way. Hopefully, it could be done while Takasugi read.

"This is all your fault." The girl stated, and Takasugi didn't even bother to look at her. He turned the page of the book in his hands, and sighed.

"Mine? Well whose the one that started this?"  
"You." She quickly answered as if there wasn't another possible explanation in the world. Annoyance tinged within the man, yet he stared at his novel.

"Me? Do you really believe that? You're the one that went all, 'helpless-drowning-see-through-shirt-girl'."  
Frowning at the words, Kinu gently placed the kitten in her arms on the bed. It peered up at her, and rolled onto it's back with a combined purr and mew. The sound received no attention as Kinu crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well you're the one that drowned me."  
"No I didn't; you jumped in the damn pool." Takasugi retorted. Obviously, he would not be able to read. Somehow, the subject had jumped from Kinu's lack of friends to blaming one another for the relationship. While it seemed like a pointless battle, Takasugi would not lose. Apparently, Kinu had a mind to win as well.

"I would not have jumped in if you hadn't slammed the door and scared me half to death!" At the raise of the girl's voice, Takasugi found his own patience wearing thin.  
"Don't try to pin this all on me! You're the one that kept _tempting_ me! You and your damn _books _and _quotes_... And writing your damn poetry, you were _trying _to get sent to my office!" When he growled back at her, Kinu scowled at him. Well what did she expect? He wasn't going to just sit there and let her yell at him.

"Oh please, why would I want to get sent to your office?! So you could just sit there and read, or stare at me? You're the one that came over to my house and tried to tattle to my parents-"

"Tattle?! I don't tattle, that's for three year olds! Damn it, I was just doing my job!"  
Rolling her eyes Kinu shook her head.  
"Yeah, well _apparently_ you did it well..." The snide remark was accompanied with a sigh. Takasugi leaned up; suddenly hot. If the day hadn't been annoying enough, Kinu was quickly resolving that issue. Every single word only proved to amplify Takasugi's irritation.

"What are you trying to say, _huh_? Just say it, don't hide behind your _subtle words_, and _weird fucking hair-_"  
"My hair is fucking _amazing_! _Don't you bring my hair into this_!" A sore spot; Takasugi could easily play this one off. Hopefully the girl would shut up and let him read in peace. It seemed that she had predicted his change of course. Kinu stood up, and started from the room; eying him the whole time. She wasn't getting away. She wanted a fight, and now she had one.

Pushing himself to his feet, Takasugi trailed behind the girl. Kirin stared after the pair, probably wondering what the hell was going on, but nobody cared about that. By the time Takasugi reached the hallway, Kinu had covered half of the distance to the living room.  
"Trying to hide the fact that you have a weird eye, well you know what? Your weird fucking eye is never gonna change!" He declared and the girl froze. Her jaw dropped and she turned to face Takasugi. The man had stopped as well, and was deviously eying her. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and he knew he had won. Kinu looked speechless; insulted.

"Leave my eye out of this, Shorty!" The girl gasped the words, and Takasugi found himself to be appalled.  
"**What!? **What did you just call me?! You're shorter than me!"  
"Yeah well, I'm a girl; it's okay for me to be short, _Shorty_." The girl sneered the name, and Takasugi stormed towards her. He didn't stop until he was glaring down at Kinu. Of course, she had the audacity to maintain eye contact with an equally dirty scowl. He brought her eye into this; unforgivable. In addition, she had mentioned his height; equally unforgivable.

"You know what? You'll regret that. Don't try to change the damn subject, I'll cut you!"  
"You already have!" The girl proclaimed, and Takasugi tightened his jaw.

"Shut up! You can't act like this isn't your fault! You did this on purpose! Every single time you got near me you kept touching me and saying weird sexy things!"  
Kinu shook her head and loudly exhaled.  
"How is sewing your lips shut or cutting your foot off sexy?!"  
"Damn it, I don't know! That's not the point!" Shaking his head, Takasugi knew that his frustration had boiled over, and from the looks of things, Kinu wasn't managing hers well either. The atmosphere surrounding the two grew heavy, and though the hallway was darker than the rest of the apartment, it did not help to calm them. Kinu continued; scowling up at the man as she spoke.

"And you're the one that kept pinning me down and putting your hands in weird places!"  
"I- I did _not_!" Caught off guard by the accusation, Takasugi took a half step backwards.

"Yes you did! You put your hand between my legs, how was that supposed to make me feel!?"  
"I was threatening you, not flirting! You're the one that started talking about reaching into pockets, and insisted on sleeping in my bed! I told you to go to the couch!" A quick recovery had been made, yet Kinu would not let him win. If at any second, the girl simply agreed and admitted that he was right, Takasugi would be satisfied. Instead, Kinu opted to hold her ground; wishing that she could blame everything on him.

"Yeah, you also pinned me to the bed and said something about 'getting off'. Not exactly proper, Mr. Guidance-counselor-of-the-year."  
Takasugi's eye twitched at the stupid name. He never claimed to be good at that damn job; it was just a nice bi-monthly check.  
"And you started pressing into me and bit my neck! You almost kissed me!"  
A smirk curled the girl's lips and she exhaled in dry humor. Kinu rolled her eyes, and dismissively waved her hand at his statement.

"Get over it; you wanted to, anyway." The muttered words tensed Takasugi's chest. He shook his head once more and glared at the annoying girl in front of him.  
"No I didn't!"  
"Then why did you?" Sarcasm dripped from the girl's tone, and Takasugi clenched his fists as if it would make his point.

"You _crawled_ on me!"  
"That was after you kissed me!" She pointed out, and the man studied her through narrowed eyes. This was utterly ridiculous. Why were they fighting over who started the relationship? It had to be one of the dumbest arguments Takasugi had ever taken part in. What was worse was the fact that he couldn't win.  
"Yeah, well you kissed me too, don't try to act like you had nothing to do with this!"

"You're the one that started everything; you invited me to lunch first!" Kinu's responses had no end. The girl just kept spouting nonsense that managed to piss Takasugi off. It was obvious, that she was just taking her anger out on him. He was doing the same. They were both guilty of everything they were fighting over, but neither would accept the blame.

"It was just lunch! And- You're the one that started the sex! I didn't want to do it! I stopped myself; countless times! You did it first!" Apparently, they had been arguing for so long that Kirin had grown accustomed to the sound. The cat leisurely strolled by; completely ignoring the spat above him. Neither person paid attention to Kirin as well. It was as if all that existed was the hallway and the two people glaring at one another.

"Well, you said something nice, how was I supposed to react?!"  
"No I didn't." Takasugi rolled his eye as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. The man crossed his arms, as he added onto his words. "And what, you just rip your clothes off the moment you hear something nice?"

"Yes you did." Kinu insisted. She mimicked his stance, yet leaned her weight to one side. The position portrayed her obvious attitude as her expression fell blank. "And I had already lost my clothes."  
"Yeah, right." Sighing, Takasugi shook his head. Was it finally over? Could he get back to his book? The man hoped so. This had gotten out of hand, and was a pointless war. There was no reason to continue. They were both at fault, and maybe if they didn't reach a resolution, they would silently agree.

Kinu sighed, and turned away. As the girl started back down the hall, she muttered an inexcusable line. One that snapped Takasugi back on the defensive, and made it impossible for him to let her leave.

"I still hate you."

Wide eyed, the man grabbed her shoulder. He spun her around, and slammed her into the wall. A pained cry was completely ignored as Takasugi placed a hand to Kinu's throat. The girl gripped his shirt, as if that would save her, yet all she achieved was to pop some of the buttons open. They scattered amongst the hardwood; all bouncing in opposite directions, yet neither seemed to care. All of Takasugi's weight prevented the girl from moving, and she did nothing but stare at him. The man's scowl had deepened, and though Kinu was obviously afraid, he found himself unable to care. She had no right. No right to say something like that, or even think it.

_"I dare you to say that once more... See what happens..." _He growled the words, and all form of expression drained from Kinu's features. The girl stared at him, completely blank.

"What are you gonna do? Handcuff me?" She was in no position to taunt him. Her snarky tone earned a tightening of Takasugi's grasp.

_"You'll see..."  
"Will I?" _Once again, the girl insisted on trying his patience. Takasugi had reached his limit. If the girl chose to test him once more, he would not be so kind to her. His previous 'punishments' were all gentle. Each one was light; nothing compared to what he could really do. Kinu was on thin ice; and running to the middle of the lake.

"If you have the nerve to repeat yourself..." Takasugi murmured, and Kinu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh?" Leaning closer to the man she ignored the fact that he refused to let her move.  
"I hate you..." The girl stated in an equally low tone, and Takasugi felt himself snap. Nevertheless, she continued, and he scowled at her the entire time.  
"I hate _everything_ about you. Everything you say, everything you do... I completely, without a doubt _hate_ you. You shouldn't have power over me... I shouldn't bend to your whim, and allow you to string me along like one of those toy ducks... I hate that you did this; broke every bond I've made in my entire life. "

Kinu leaned back against the wall; ignoring Takasugi's gaze. She stared up at the ceiling, and one of her hands fell from the man's shirt. Of course, Takasugi didn't care; he was still enraged that she would have the audacity to say something like that. Especially in his own home. If he so desired; he could keep her there until he was done with her. Moreover, Kinu proceeded to dig her own grave; and even seemed to relax while she did.

"I hate everybody. I hate life, I hate living, I hate breathing. I hate it all; but I hate you far _more_. Because you think like me, yet more extreme. Because you feel so entitled to do as you please. There is nothing about you that I don't hate, but more than that, I hate the fact that you've done this to me... "

Confusion sidetracked Takasugi's thoughts, and he turned his head in uncertainty. Kinu still wasn't looking at him. The girl had fixed her gaze on the plain white ceiling overhead, and didn't seem to even be aware of the fact that she was still speaking. Takasugi's grip loosened, yet it didn't interrupt her in any way; she still spoke, as if recalling a distant dream of a dream. In addition, he still didn't understand. What had he done to her? He didn't remember doing anything... Maybe when he had been drinking or something, but... He was positive that he hadn't hurt her or anything.

"_What are you doing to me? _What am I to you, and why? Does it even _matter_? Every single second, I can't help but think about you. I try not to; _so hard_... A single word from you breaks me, and builds me at the same time. One look is all it takes, and I can't help but grow nervous. _You take my breath away_; every time you speak. Every single time I think you might notice me or find me, my heart starts to race. _I shouldn't feel like this. _I _hate_ that I feel this way... But I do. I hate you, _so much_, that I think I- I just..."

Takasugi stared at the girl wide eyed, and unsure of how to respond. That didn't sound like hate... She had been staring at the ceiling with her head leaned against the wall, but opted to frown at him; equally alarmed by her own words. Kinu shook her head, and lowered her eyes as she contemplated her lack of discretion. Takasugi stepped away from the girl, and released her as if he didn't want to touch her any more. As if she had disgusted him, or was contagious in some way. Shifting her gaze, Kinu remained in place against the wall; frozen with embarrassment, or shame. She didn't know which, but the startled expression Takasugi had donned was enough to convince her that it was far more complex. The man hadn't said a word.

Had she just confessed to him? And he just stood there, frowning at her. Kinu raised a hand to the bend of her elbow, and dug her nails into her skin. He wasn't saying anything. Thick air settled over the pair, and Kinu rapidly blinked behind the wall of hair that had concealed her. He wasn't _going_ to say anything. He didn't feel the same. She had gone too far; broken the first rule of their relationship. Feelings were not to be discussed and she knew it. Probably because none were truly involved. She should have known. It was painfully obvious at times; that he only used her for fun. The man had never said much when it came to emotions. He started to move, and Kinu glanced in his direction, only to find that he had turned towards his room and was walking away. Goosebumps spread across her flesh, and a cold chill ran down her spine. It was as if her heart had frozen, and he had once again taken her breath away; but in a different way than usual. Kinu swallowed a painful lump, which had formed in her throat at the sight of Takasugi leaving her. As if he hadn't heard a single word.

What more had she expected?

* * *

**A/N: ... Oh, Kinu... *shakes head***  
**Gosh... That was sort of intense...****What do you think? Lol**

**Thank you all for your comments! I promise to keep updating when possible, and assure you that I am always thinking of things to happen in this story. :) Don't mean to keep you waiting, but with more time to think about these things before I write, awesome stuff is bound to happen. Kinda like this. I know that after the whole "Gin, Matako" thing, it didn't seem like much more could happen, but... Yeah. Somehow, more managed to happen.**


	83. Confessions

To hear something was far different that to assume. It was true that Takasugi had told Ginpachi that Kinu loved him; just to piss the man off. At the time it had been a show of victory. An announcement; solely intended to insult, and incapacitate the teacher. But to hear something so ridiculously captivating from Kinu's lips was far too much to bare. Takasugi knew the girl had revealed herself. Fully displayed her vulnerability for him to judge, and respond to; accordingly. But he didn't know how. Her words had drained all hint of irritation and annoyance from within the man. It was impossible to be angered after hearing something like that. And to think that it had started with an argument, or her insisting that she hated him. But her definition was wrong.

That was not hate. That was nothing even remotely similar to hate, and she had to know it. The girl's startled expression proved that she was well aware of her blunder; the truth. But she had stopped herself. The girl had frowned at him; equally alarmed by her own words. As if she hadn't thought about a single thing, or even considered the meaning of all of those careless lines and phrases when they were strung together. Her message had been about how she hated him, yet she had not portrayed it one bit. The venom had leaked from her tone, and she had been left with nothing but a soft voice; doubtful. Unsure, yet bold. She was forcing him to make a move.

Would the pawn reach the opposite end of the board? Of all of the rooks, bishops, and knights Takasugi had carefully moved and taken, was it possible for a single pawn to break his wall of defense? He had already captured the queen; the blonde had been in the way. The king was nearly in checkmate; cornered and left with nearly nothing to do but forgive his sister and move on. Each placement of his pieces had been strategically planned; he had formed a wall around himself; the king. He had trapped himself so well, that he was in danger. A single breach of his defense, and he would indeed be caught.

Takasugi could think of nothing to do. He had simply stared at Kinu; tongue-tied. What could he say to something like that? Something that made him melt, and tightened his chest... Even _he_ could not be ruthless after hearing such a thing. Kinu had inadvertently shut him down, and all the man could do was walk. Away. It wasn't that he was ignoring her. He was not denying the girl; he just couldn't think. The way she had looked at him was indescribable. It may have only been a frown; an alarmed, terrified frown, but it had paralyzed him. The moment the girl looked away, he had found himself doing the same. His face had grown warm, and he was unsure of what to make of it.

There he was; literally speechless. What would Kawakami tell him to do? Surely, only that man would know how to react. He had probably listened to enough cheesy love songs to know the proper course of action. And as Takasugi turned away, Kinu looked as though she had been torn in two. Realization had crossed her; only to be replaced with shame. As if she had said the worst thing possible. She rigidly raised a hand to her chest and it looked as though she was searching for her heart; assuring herself that she had not been wounded, or discreetly impaled. Was it her chest or her neck? The hand that had tried to conceal her slowly slipped to her neck as if she thought she could retract her words. Pull them out of Takasugi's memory, or her own.

His castling technique had been flawed; he had misjudged the position of his most important pieces and assumed the game was his. Yet, looking at the checkered board, the man found that with a single cornered king and expertly played pawn, his opponent had bested him. He had unknowingly cornered himself; played into a trap. The moment the pawn became a queen, and took his bishop, he would have nowhere to run. His knight could not protect him. Even if he moved to free the king it would be too late. She would be his death; defeat.

Kinu hadn't moved. She remained on the wall and stared to the side; still hidden by her hair. Takasugi stopped in his doorway. He glanced at the girl over his shoulder and found himself at a loss. Still, he had not recovered. The man didn't understand. It wasn't Kinu that baffled him, she had eloquently expressed herself. But what did Takasugi want? Everything was up to him now, and he had a choice. He could accept the girl's feelings, and continue everything as it had been, or enter his room and slam the door. Surely, the girl would run away if he did. But if he took that route, he would have to ask himself; why? If he refused her, everything he had done and planned would have been for nothing. It was obvious that she was more than a mere toy. To turn her away would be to end his fun, and possibly risk never speaking to her again. He wouldn't be able to after something like this.

It wasn't the first time he had been put in this position, but never before had it been this intense. In the past he had easily refused and laughed as yet another amusing pawn was captured and thrown away. This pawn was different. He wouldn't be able to take pleasure in disposing of her. He had gone through enough to have her, and call her his own. He had completely isolated her and made himself her only refuge, and while it was only temporary, it was exactly what he wanted. There were other goals, of course; people had to know, and accept. But he had wanted her to be forced to come to him. He hadn't wanted to share her with anybody else, and that's exactly why he had said what he did. It had caused a commotion, but in the end she was all his. Not a single person could, or would, dare to stand between them.

And here she was; practically throwing herself at him, and he was hesitating. Why? He didn't run from anything. Especially when he got what he wanted. Kinu was capable of manipulating small things; school documents, people, that sort of thing. Takasugi had managed to change conditions through people. He rewrote perceptions and moved mountains; just to have her. He had willingly cornered himself; to see whether she had the skill or nerve to approach him. She had.

Turning around, Takasugi started back to the girl's side. She didn't look at him. It was as if she was completely drained. Had he done that to her? He stopped in front of the girl, and placed a hand to her chin. Kinu reluctantly peered at him as he lifted her jaw. A second was spent in silence as Takasugi moved against her. He left no space between them, and Kinu remained still. She lowered her eyes and Takasugi slid his hand to her neck. The tips of his fingers rested in her hair, and the girl leaned into his palm. He studied her the entire time, witnessing her emotions first hand. When he wrapped an arm around her waist, Kinu placed her hands on his shirt.

Loosened buttons provided easy access to his skin, and the girl placed a hand to the back of his neck. She was pulling him closer, as if she couldn't bare the small distance between them. Like she thought they could meld together if they were close enough, and Takasugi indulged her theory. With barely any space between them, the man paused. His lips brushed against hers, and before he allowed contact to be made, he murmured his response to her obvious confession.

"You're such an idiot..."

They paused; both waiting to see if the other would dare to bridge the barely existent space between them. When neither moved, Takasugi pressed his fingertips into Kinu's skin. His hand drifted into her hair, and Kinu savored the touch.  
"I told you not to do this... Why would you pick somebody like me?"

"Nobody is like you..." In an equally soft tone, she spoke. Kinu lowered her eyes; not urging him to move anymore. Takasugi felt the words more than he heard them. They had been carefully stated against his lips, and earned a slow nod in response.

"If you think that's what hate is... I hate you too..."  
Kinu froze in place, wondering if it was a trick. She wouldn't put a cruel joke past Takasugi, but his tone suggested honesty. The girl acted as though he had said nothing as she closed the small gap between them. The moment their lips met, Takasugi's grip tightened. He approached the kiss with unmatched passion; tightly forcing her against the wall. When the man's hands dropped to her shirt, instinct seemed to take over. They found themselves ripping at the other's clothes; tugging every bit of inhibiting fabric away. the remaining buttons of Takasugi's shirt were popped open, and he shrugged the thin material off as Kinu lost her shirt. Skin to skin, they locked their lips together once more. Hands roamed the familiar contour of firm muscle, and velvet skin, yet never lingered in a single area.

Takasugi unhooked the side of the girl's skirt and she loosened his belt. When the blue skirt fell to the girl's ankles, he wasted no time in attacking her with his lips. She tore his pants down, and a low hiss escaped her as Takasugi harshly sucked her throat. He took care to leave a fully visible mark; payback for their encounter in his office. His hand slipped up her thigh and under the fabric of the girl's panties, as he pulled away. At some point, the girl's fingers had woven into his hair, and prompted him to continue. Moving up the girl's body, Takasugi nuzzled her aside as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Wasn't there something that you wanted to ask me?"  
Slight confusion furrowed Kinu's brow, and the girl tried to recall whether she remembered anything like that. A low snicker shook Takasugi's body, yet the man remained close.

"Something about bases, and what they were?" The murmured words sparked recognition, and Kinu started to nod. Then she realized that if he had thought of that while they were doing this it it had to be sex related.

"Uh... I did..."  
It occurred to Kinu that Takasugi was laughing at her lack of knowledge. Though embarrassment tinged within her, she remained still as the man slowly nodded.  
"Was there a specific order you wanted to ask in?" Amusement still weighed on the man's voice, and Kinu shifted her gaze once more. She murmured a low "no", and Takasugi's nails raked up her thigh. A light, interested hum escaped the man to acknowledge Kinu as he imagined the fun he could have with such a question. When an arm slid around him and Kinu's lips brushed against his jaw, Takasugi allowed the girl to tempt him. He tightly pulled her against himself and savored every flick of her tongue. Warmth danced over the man's skin as her leg slid up his. He felt blood rushing through his veins; and quickening the pace of his heart.

Fingertips grazed over his body and traced every long muscle. He slid a hand up the girl's leg as it wrapped around one of his; both inviting and teasing. A groan caught in his throat as Kinu nipped his ear. Her hand wrapped around him, and he found his course of action to be conflicted. She had pushed past the flimsy defense of his boxers, and he hadn't even started his fun yet. Willing himself to reclaim his dominance, Takasugi unclasped the girl's bra. He pulled it away and the motion forced Kinu to relinquish her controlling grasp. Leaning into the girl, Takasugi smirked.

"Keep your hands on the wall..."  
Kinu peered at him as he spoke, both intrigued and nervous. Though she hesitated, the girl heeded his command. Her leg released him, and the man watched as Kinu shifted her gaze. She placed her palms on the wall beside her, and squirmed with anticipation, as Takasugi's expression grew devious.

"Second base..." He stated, as he brought a hand to the girl's chest. She clearly wished to touch him, yet refrained from doing so as the man moved his lips to the opposite side. His teeth scraped against her sensitive skin, and she exhaled in an attempt to remain in place. When Takasugi glanced up at her, he found the girl looked as conflicted as he had hoped. And he had barely even started. The man pulled back, and Kinu studied him through hazed eyes. With his knee, he nudged Kinu's legs apart, and she slowly obliged. His free hand fell to her middle and he pressed against the girl.

"Third..." Takasugi delighted in the reversed gasp he received in response. The man wondered if Kinu had even heard him, but it didn't matter. When he increased pressure, Kinu moved against his hand as if he could magically enter her through her underwear. Her hands fought to leave the wall, and attempted to dig into the wood as Kinu bit her lower lip. She was trying to oppose him. If she couldn't touch him, he couldn't hear her. Of course, Takasugi knew exactly what she was doing. The man pushed aside the dampening fabric that contained her, and continued his fun. His opposite hand opted to join her palms on the wall as he leaned towards the girl once more.

"What's wrong? Not enough?" The teasing tone earned a defiant turn of the girl's head as she refused to release more than a low mew. Placing his thumb against the girl's button, Takasugi circled the overly-sensitive nub. Kinu was unable to contain herself. For a moment, the girl's body tensed and she grasped Takasugi's shoulders, but the man retracted his hand. Still smirking he raised his brow.

"What did I say?"  
It was enough to sidetrack the girl, but she opted against listening. Instead, She pulled Takasugi back to her, and ordered him to "shut up". Amused, he allowed her to pull him against herself. She tried to force his hand back, yet the man refused. It was more entertaining to make her desperate, and watch her try to continue. Kinu groaned in protest as she realized that the man was simply having fun with her. Cerulean clashed with his olive eye , and for a moment he knew what she was planning. The girl stepped against him, and her hands wandered to the elastic edge of his boxers. Takasugi started to brush her hands away, until he found a leg wrapping around one of his. He wanted to play more, but with the girl holding onto him and clawing at his last bit of clothes, he knew that it wouldn't last long. Even if he did manage to complete his game, Kinu wouldn't be open to another.

The girl managed to free him of his boxers, and he inched to her lips. She mirrored his gesture, and pulled the man towards her warmth. Concentrating on teasing grew tedious, yet Takasugi concealed his struggle.

"First..." The moment he pushed his lips to hers, he found himself locked in a passionate kiss. One, which only escalated everything they had been doing. Hands feverishly trailed over their skin, and both pulled and pushed the other away. Pushing to gain enough space to removed the last bit of clothes that clung to their heated bodies, and pulling to bridge the unbearable distance between them. Unable to help himself, Takasugi turned Kinu around. A small cry of surprise escaped her, only to be cut off by a moan as the man forced his way into her.

The man wasted no time in pacing himself. It was as if he had no control; he needed to thoroughly indulge. As he moved, his nails raked over Kinu's body and ignited a fresh approving tone. She reached behind herself, and gripped his thigh as he leaned into her. His hand slipped over her arm, to her palm, which rested on the wall. Takasugi laced his fingers through hers, and eagerly teased the crook of her neck with his tongue. The circular motions of the girl's hips blinded him with the mystery of a mutual fire, which pulsed between their mingled bodies.

When their lips met, he slowed to savor the familiar unraveling of his defensive barriers. His hand slipped around her waist, and a warm squeeze of affection was offered as Kinu bit his lower lip. Takasugi released her, only for a second to turn her towards him. Their kiss never broke as he scooped the girl up by the back of her thighs and pinned her in place. A moan was cut off as the man resumed his motions, and Kinu's arms tightly circled his shoulders. One hand ventured into his dark hair, and nails easily raked over his muscles. With a gasp for air their voices harmonized. Irregular heartbeats met through flushed skin and merged through each stroke.

Each took something from the other, so not a single moment was preserved, but several. Clinging to the man, Kinu placed her lips to his neck. Salt met her tongue and Takasugi's breath hitched as she nibbled a trail to his jaw. The air between them seemed impossibly warm, and scorched their lungs; all the while driving them to fully ravish the other. Blood boiled, as every curve and tempting crease of Takasugi's body was explored. The man's cologne mixed with sweat and the lingering scent of tobacco proved to be the ultimate aphrodisiac. When accompanied with his merciless rhythm, Kinu found herself overwhelmed with sensations.

He supported her with his leg, as one of his hands slipped up her skin and between them. His movements roughened; signaling that his end was drawing near, yet he wanted her to join him. The man carelessly prodded her flesh, and Kinu tensed. Her voice filled his ears, and she agonized at the contact. His name broke through the many moans, and the girl tightened around him. She still couldn't handle his skill, and as the girl wiggled against him, Takasugi knew he had reached his end. Nails painfully dug into his skin and he was lost in a wave of release as Kinu grasped him once more. Groaning, the man pressed into Kinu to steady himself. She continued to wiggle against him the entire time; urging his hand to finish her. Though he wanted to regain his composure, the constant movement against him furthered the man's bliss. A moment was spent, to regain his strength as the girl practically begged for more. She had tightened around him, and the man found her request impossible to deny. Panting, Takasugi obliged. Kinu wrapped her legs around him, refusing to let him go until he satisfied her.

The girl eagerly pulled him to her lips; not minding the sweat that had covered their bodies. When Takasugi rolled her clit between his fingers, she immediately cried out, and tightened her grasp around him. A breathless cry parted the girl's bruised lips and her body tensed with anticipation. Once more, her nails scraped his shoulders as Kinu writhed against him. The girl firmly held him in place, as Takasugi's warm breath met her ear in the form of a pant.

He knew she had reached her own state of bliss when her voice peaked, and died down. Soon, the girl's head fell to his shoulder, and Takasugi held her against himself. Their skin was impossibly hot, yet disregarded as a moment was spent to calm down. Slowly, Takasugi released the girl, she carefully stepped to the ground and used his shoulders to steady herself. Between their many attempts at catching their breath, the man managed to step away. Once again, he had been unable to control himself. It wasn't as if he had been deprived; the night before had been spent with Kinu. Of course, it resulted in an 'ah, fuck I did it again' moment, but that was not the point. It had to be her unforeseen confession. Even if she had been trying to vocalize her hate, she had done it in a contradicting manner.

His olive eye trailed over the girl's bare skin, which had been adorned in light scratches and marks. Without a doubt, he had received a good number of 'wounds' as well. When the girl gazed at him he tore his eye away from the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Swallowing, Takasugi tried to pass the dryness of his mouth.

"I'll get one of the-"  
"I'm on birth control..." Shifting her gaze, Kinu cut the man off. A slight frown creased his brow, as he hadn't expected her to take any form of initiative. Nevertheless he slowly nodded. It was a relief, seeing as to how condoms seemed to have become mythological in his world. Both knew what his next command was pertaining to. Kinu's indirect confession had not been fully addressed, and it was clear that there was more to say about it. The girl slowly met Takasugi's eye, and he studied her flushed skin before continuing.

"Don't ever say something like that to me again..."  
His words earned a humorous exhale from the girl, and the light tone curled the corner of his lips. Despite his words, it was clear that he wouldn't mind if she wanted to add more in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I've been waiting to update this for so long! Soooo~ What did you think? Lol I hope the lemon wasn't too rushed, I kinda wanted it to be more emotional, but still hot. I couldn't really think of any poetic things to add... That would have been too cheesy lol. Still, I hope it was good, and that the wait wasn't too long :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and patience!**


	84. Down Time

At some point after their brief argument, Kinu found herself ushered into the shower with Takasugi. The tub was large enough to comfortably fit the pair, and share the warm water. The only sound was the constant stream of water, and an occasional mew from the hallway. Takasugi kept his back to Kinu as he lifted his chin, allowed the water to stream over his shoulder and neck. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, and droplets of moisture met Kinu's skin.

Waiting for her turn, Kinu slid her hands over the man's back. When her palms reached his sides, Takasugi peered at the girl over his shoulder. He noticed the curious expression she wore, and stepped to the side to share the water. Kinu slowly obliged; still studying him. Her features portrayed obvious intrigue, and earned a raised eyebrow from the raven-haired man.

"What?"  
Kinu shook her head, as the water weighed her hair down. The girl smoothed her multi-toned locks and raked her fingers through the combining black and blonde.  
"Hm..."  
Eyeing her, Takasugi grabbed his body wash. The man poured a generous amount on a soft bristled scrub brush he had grown accustomed to after Kawakami had gifted it to him. His initial response had been 'Seriously? A fucking bath kit? Do I look like a woman to you? You just go out and buy bath kits all willy-nilly when Christmas comes?'. Of course, Kawakami insisted that he could not get enough cyanide or Uranium to mix into the cafeteria lunches at the school. But that couldn't be helped. Takasugi found himself forced to settle for a scrub brush, which was insufferably awesome. When it came down to it, he would probably trade the opportunity to kill all the students and teachers for another brush like his. Just in case something ever happened to the first...

His annoyance grew apparent when the man narrowed his eye; only to receive a brief snicker from Kinu. Despite the light tone, she had donned her usual blank look. It seemed as if her curiosity had passed, yet Takasugi wondered what she had been wondering. The girls black bangs clung to the side of her face, only to be tucked behind her ear. Her mismatched eyes skimmed over his body, and Takasugi felt a touch of excitement rush through him. They had never showered together before, and he had to admit it was enjoyable. To be able to comfortably be naked; improvement. The morning after their first real encounter Kinu had been terribly awkward. Even so, that had somewhat subsided the same day.

The way she was studying him would be considered unnerving to anybody else. Though she probably had no idea, her gaze was constantly intense. Unlike his. Takasugi maintained a disinterested expression with ease, most of the time. Kinu finished messing with her hair, and Takasugi found that he had leaned against the wall. He had been watching her as intensely as she had been studying him. Maybe it was the view he had while she was fidgeting with her hair. That girl had a real talent; hiding a chest under a baggy uniform. At times, he wondered if she had some kind of secret... Maybe they sunk in or something..? Like when she put clothes on, her body just naturally absorbed- No, that wasn't possible...

She gingerly pulled his body brush away, and placed it to his chest. Leaning un, Takasugi studied her as she started to gently polish off his skin. He wondered if she wanted another round of fun. If that was so, he would indulge her- he was very capable, mind you. And the second round would last hours. He would ensure that. Kinu would no doubt be exhausted then. As his mind wondered, the girl continued to wipe his body down. She took extra care when she reached his abs. The shadow of a bruise had surfaced on the man's skin; courtesy of Ginpachi's ridiculously hard skull. Kinu stepped against him apparently intent on sharing the soapy bubbles. Her body slicked against his, and the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders; lightly brushing over his back. Takasugi instinctively placed his hands on the girl's hips, and smoothed the cleansing suds over her sides.

It was the first time he noticed that her frame seemed so small in his hands. Not that she was small, just delicate looking. Still, after the entire time he had known her she had maintained her ghostly features; graceful and doll-like. His hands completely covered her hips. If she got any smaller, he would probably be able to touch his fingers together around the slimmest point of her torso. That and she'd be classified as malnutrition and blow away. The thought caused the man to internally snicker. That was a bit of an exaggeration. The girl peered up at him, and a nearly invisible smile curled the corners of her lips.

A slight tug and the man's hair caught his attention, and he realized that Kinu was focusing on his eye patch.  
"Are you really gonna wear that in the shower?"

Sighing, Takasugi stepped back, and pulled his brush from her hands. Kinu blankly stared up at him as he rolled his eye, stepped past her, and proceeded to rinse off. Turning to face the man, she leaned onto his back.

"Doesn't the water make it uncomfortable? I know you change it every day... Why wear it now?"

If this was a phone call, Takasugi was pressing the silence button. Ignore. What he chose to do, and why, was none of her concern. The girl murmured his name, and he continued to act as though she wasn't there. Once he finished rinsing off, and scrubbing a few more places, he turned to face her. Without a word Takasugi offered his body brush, and Kinu accepted it. He eyed her as he stepped out of the shower, and the girl watched him as well. When the curtain closed and he was drying off, he finally spoke.

"You read captive tent, right? Remember when that pregnant idiot's sister said she knew how to hunt to impress everybody? Do you want to meet the same fate as her?"  
Pausing, Kinu glanced at the dark shower curtain. Her soapy brush remained on her arm as she considered the man's words. Soon, a small smirk curled her lips, and she shook her head as if Takasugi could see her.

"Are you saying that a wild, starving bear is hidden under your eye patch? That it's gonna jump out and maul me if you take it off; even though I don't have a freshly killed sloth?"

The girl started to snicker, and Takasugi glared at the shower curtain between them. He tucked his towel around his waist after drying his hair. The man pulled his eye patch off, and chose to wrap himself instead of pulling another on. Gauze was much more comfortable than the tiny strings of his usual eye patches; they occasionally pulled his hair. Once finished, Takasugi leaned onto the wall, and pulled the shower curtain back. Kinu was turning the water off as he did, and slowly straightened herself.

Crossing his arms, Takasugi stared at the girl as she studied his freshly concealed eye.  
"Don't be a smart ass. I could always tie you to a tree and dowse you in blood and bits of dead animals."

"You're too kind. Such a charming man, really." Still snickering, Kinu stepped onto the floor mat beside Takasugi. "Please, keep threatening me in oddly sexy ways while I pretend to be terrified."

Stifling a chuckle, Takasugi feigned annoyance. She was obviously referring to their interaction from earlier, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. A stern glare turned into an amused smirk, and humorous snort. The man pulled his towel from his waist, and threw it over Kinu's shoulder. She had her own yet didn't seem to be looking for it.

"I'm going to bed." Turning to the door, Takasugi flicked Kinu's forehead; just to show her that he could. She flashed him an odd combined smile and frown, as he pulled a light robe from the counter. The man shrugged it on, and opened the door.

Kirin had been eagerly standing in the hallway, waiting for his master. The kitten stared up at Takasugi, and Kinu studied the black bow around his neck. Takasugi left the room, and made a small clicking noise that signaled for Kirin to follow him. Of course, that's exactly what the kitten did.

Kinu knew it; Takasugi liked their oddly obtained mutual pet.

A second was spent drying off, and Kinu spotted a grey robe that the man had brought into the bathroom. She wasn't sure if it was for her, yet decided to put it on. If Takasugi spoke against it, she could just ignore him. Soon Kinu was trailing behind the man. She reached the bedroom, only to find him still playing with Kirin. Takasugi paid her no mind as she walked to the opposite side of the bed. Laying down, Kinu watched as the pair batted at each other. Kirin smacked Takasugi's hand with a white paw, and the man took care to gently return the gesture with his opposite hand.

Apparently, being hit from the opposite side freaked him out. Kirin scrambled from his back to his feet, and dashed from the bed. The kitten tore down the hallway, and in a matter of seconds, a soft thud signaled that the momentum had tripped him. Both Takasugi and Kinu curiously stared at the door as if they could see the kittens accident. Of course, they couldn't. When their eyes met, Takasugi offered a slight smirk.

"Did you know that he likes water? I gave him a bath a while back, and now he jumps in the shower with me if I leave the door open."

Frowning, Kinu studied the man's olive eye as if it would reveal that his words were a lie.  
"That's... Weird."She couldn't think of anything else to say about it. Takasugi chuckled, and nodded.  
"Yeah, well, so are you. Only you would be able to find a cat like that. He also eats rice and phone chargers..."  
Still frowning, Kinu leaned up. Takasugi eyed her before turning to his nightstand. He pulled his pipe from the small table, and sparked his tobacco with a lighter. Leaning towards the man, Kinu couldn't help but think of her own pipe at her house. For a split second, the girl contemplated sneaking some weed into Takasugi's tobacco. He probably wouldn't notice it right away. Then, he would calmly yell at her, while shoving food into his mouth, and consuming large amounts of water. He would become a hippy, and start wearing tie-dyed button-ups to school. The man would wear hemp braided necklaces, and a colorful bandana over his forehead. Hell, he might even don one of those weird tan animal hide vests with the dangly things hanging from his arms. Kinu didn't know what they were called, but it was still a funny picture.

She could imagine Takasugi walking up to her and saying "dude" or "bro", in a low spaced-out tone. The man eyed her as she snickered under her breath. Kinu extended her hand, requesting his pipe, and he obliged. Takasugi watched as she took a slow drag of his tobacco. She had even started to hold his pipe like him. He had to admit it looked far more elegant than when she had first taken hold of his pipe. The girl was no longer curious, and comfort had taken her posture. The sun was still shining through his window, and the intinsity of the light signified an approaching sunset.

"You sleep when you're depressed, right?"  
The sudden question caused Kinu to peer at him, and raise an eyebrow. She nodded, and Takasugi mirrored her motion.  
"Well, maybe you'll figure out how to salvage your little friendships if we rest."  
Though he used his regular mocking tone, Kinu knew it was a genuine suggestion. She tilted her head, and offered his pipe back as she considered his words.

"Onii-chan and I will be fine. He just needs time... Matako on the other hand... Well, she's not exactly open to a chat right about now... We work together, and go to the same club. I haven't been going to club meetings lately, though, but work... I wouldn't know what to say to her..."  
Takasugi placed his pipe on the nightstand; not bothering to look at Kinu. When he turned back to the girl, she was staring at the covers. A frown had creased her brow, and he knew that she wouldn't stop thinking about her so-called friend. Sighing, the man leaned into her. He grabbed Kinu's side, and the girl fell onto the bed as he pulled her down. Kinu started to snicker, and Takasugi tightly pulled her back against his chest. He moved his mouth beside her ear; smirking.

"What about 'it was just so good that I couldn't say no to him', or 'I'm an evil person that seduces her friend's crushes because that's what the woman in my favorite book does'?"  
Chuckling, Takasugi shook his head.  
"Maybe 'hey, sorry about that, but I can get you a puppy instead', girls like puppies. And for extra fun, we could get her a stray. One that's riddled with diseases, so she starts to love it and it dies..."

Frowning, Kinu turned to peer at the man over her shoulder. He leaned up, still smirking like the smart ass he was.  
"Are you trying to fix my friendship, or make Matako kill herself?"  
"She wouldn't kill herself, she doesn't have it in her. If anything, she would cry into her pillow, and then turn it over when she was about to sleep. If she was really dramatic and upset, she'd sleep on the dirty side."  
A low chuckle rumbled inside the man, only to turn into a full blown laugh, and Kinu shook her head. It was funny, but not when it came to Matako. The blonde was really upset with her... Shaking her head, Kinu laid back down. Takasugi continued to laugh, obviously envisioning more stupid scenarios of Matako crying. Like the girl covering her eyes and blindly running off a cliff. It would be like a cartoon.

Her head would stay in place as her body started to fall. Her eyes would pop out, and she would gasp before her head snapped back to her body and elongated neck grew normal. She would land on a highway, unscathed by some chance, only to be hit by a semi. The girl would join a group of hitchhiking bugs and chat with them. She would bond with the few live bugs beside her, and be thrown off the truck as it got into a car accident. Matako would land in a pit of dynamite, and survive a godly explosion. Her hair would be sticking straight up, and her face and clothes black. The girl would climb out of the pit, and limp towards her house to finish crying and clean herself. On the way, she would be struck by lightning. It would leave her disoriented, but she would be okay. Then, as she reached her house, she would start up her steps. Her diseased dog would terrify her, and she would stumble backwards, only to break her neck on the fall.

Hilarious.

Kinu muttered something that snapped the man from his thoughts, and he focused his attention on her. He only caught the last half of whatever she was saying, but her implications were obvious.

"-my driver's license back, I'll take care to drag you behind the car..."  
Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi leaned over the girl.  
"Oh? Well, I already have a license... It's easier to reverse that, right about now."  
Turning to face the man, Kinu leaned up and supported her head with her palm. The robe the girl wore fell open slightly, yet did not expose her.  
"True... It'd be more fun to stab you anyway..."

"The moment I find a sword made of salt, I'll demonstrate the proper methods of such..."  
As he spoke, Takasugi pushed the girl back. He moved over her, and found her harsh glare to be amusing. Suppressing a chuckle, the man trailed a single finger down her neck. When he reached her chest, he took care to push her robe aside. The grey material stood out against his black sheets and robe; claiming his attention.

"Maybe then, I could give you another lesson about vital points... Such as the solar plexus..." Stopping at the dip of the girl's ribcage Takasugi lightly pressed the tip of his finger into her skin. Kinu's gaze slightly lessened, yet she continued to glare up at him. His hand trailed down the middle of her stomach and to her thighs; grazing over her middle.  
"Or main veins..."  
Slightly shifting her weight, Kinu averted her eyes as Takasugi's hand pressed into her thighs, inches away from her. It was as if he was teasingly attempting to part her legs, yet not doing so. When the girl squirmed once more, Takasugi snickered. He brought his hand to her chin, and lightly tapped the girl, still silently laughing.  
"Maybe next time, you won't be so sloppy with your technique..."

The man rolled onto the bed beside her, and Kinu watched as he stared at the ceiling. Of course, he would tease her about the efficiency of her kill. Only him. Other people would be more concerned with the fact that she _had_ killed; not grade her on how clean it had been. Shaking her head Kinu leaned onto the man's chest. He glanced down at her as she found a comfortable spot and wrapped a leg around one on his.

"You said that the door across from the bathroom is some sort of library?"  
Frowning, Takasugi nodded. He hummed a 'yes', yet now he wished he had never mentioned it.  
"Apparently, I need to study. Then you'd be more pleased with my methods. But you have to admit, I did well for my first time..." Snickering, Kinu draped an arm across the man's torso. He shifted his gaze; opting to stare at the ceiling.

"You may have listened to what I said, but you added on. I never told you anything about the chest or the face..." The muttered words earned a small "hm" and Kinu glanced up at him.  
"Still..."

Rolling his eye, the man patted Kinu's head with his free arm. The girl flashed him a light smile before laying back down. It was a cute conversation and expression, but Takasugi couldn't focus on that. At some point, he would have to figure out what to do with his book.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! An update! Hope all enjoyed this chapter. The pair really needed some sort of relax, or down time after the excitement of the day. **  
**Thank you all for your comments :)**


	85. Evil People Only Eat Organic Foods

Night had fallen by the time Kinu awoke. Takasugi was still asleep, and the room was shrouded in darkness. At some point during the course of their nap, Kirin had crawled onto the bed. The cat was snuggled up to Takasugi's neck, laying just over his shoulder. Kinu leaned up and groggily glanced over the room. They had kicked the covers down a bit, possibly due to the heat of the day. The man beside her remained completely oblivious to her sudden awakening; lost in a dream. Though Kinu wasn't sure why she had been roused, she was quickly informed with a low growl.

She was hungry.

Ever so slowly, the girl pushed herself from over Takasugi and stepped to the floor. She silently exited the room, and moved to the kitchen. A small wall fixture cast warm light over the area, yet Kinu needed real light. Not like she would find any in Takasugi's apartment. He preferred to dwell within the darkness, and had a general rule of keeping his apartment dark enough to stub a toe on every possible surface. Nothing healthy grows in the dark. Which is probably why he preferred it that way.

The moment Kinu located a small switch on the wall; she flipped it on and studied her freshly stubbed toe. Damn chair came out of nowhere. The noise had been kept to a minimum of a light hiss, and scrape of wood. Dim light washed over the room, yet this time it was more than a candle would provide. Now, Kinu could see the table and chairs. She could see beyond the countertop, and to the couch on the opposite wall. With her newfound sight, the girl set to exploring Takasugi's refrigerator, and picking out ingredients. The man seemed to be a traditional food kind of person. Everything was orderly; almost impossibly so. Beverages on the lower shelf and categorized into types, produce split between two drawers and again, categorized. Boxes and dairy products on the third shelf. He had various cuts of fish, and beef; much to Kinu's surprise. She found packs of meat priced high enough to make up more than a quarter of her grocery shopping. How was that even possible? He even had fruit!

Takasugi was just a guidance counselor. He worked in a school, for crying out loud. No average salary would be able to support such expensive taste. The girl caught sight of a bottle of sake that would murder her pockets. This was ridiculous. Glaring at the overpriced ingredients, Kinu found that she didn't want to cook. Everything seemed too fancy to prepare. What if he got mad? She could see it now. Takasugi would walk into the kitchen, and throw a dagger at her. Kinu would barely be able to dodge it, and he would lunge at the girl. She would be yanked up by her collar, and Takasugi would thrust a slab of meat she had been preparing into her face.

He would scowl and say 'What the hell are you doing? Did I _tell_ you to cook for me? These ingredients are just for show- one such as yourself is not _worthy_ of consuming my _glorious _food'. Then he would slam her head on the counter and she would die. Such a happy conclusion. Dry humor forced a snort of amusement from within the girl, and she shook her head. Well, she had to eat something... And the crackers on the third shelf didn't seem to be overpriced.

Grabbing the cheesy yellow box, Kinu opened the pack and took a bite of one of the bready bits inside. It was good. Too good. The girl examined the box only to find a price sticker, glaring back at her. One thousand Yen. What the fuck?! Shoving the box back into the refrigerator, Kinu found herself between throwing the remaining cracker away, or greedily wolfing it down. She was destined to starve. Takasugi had done this on purpose. He had isolated her, forced her to return to his apartment, only to parade around with his fancy food and kimonos.

Kinu was positive that once he discovered that she had eaten one of his crackers, he would at least punch her. This was stupid. When she opened the damn refrigerator, all she was met with was "organic" this and "organic" that. Who the fuck needs organic milk?! It's just milk, for crying out loud! All milk is organic! It's derived from a living organism. Cows are alive- that's grounds for the regular red topped milk Kinu bought to be called organic. What was this? A fancy restaurant? Was she on a reality show or something? He was tricking her. Really.

Miso. There had to be miso in his kitchen. Glancing over the refrigerator once more, Kinu found a small square container on the first shelf. She grabbed the box, and her expression fell. Surprise! Organic black miso. Would it kill the man to get some regular, non-rare ingredients? It didn't make sense; Kinu thought he hated the world. And here she was, staring into the food supply of a hippy from hell. Then again, he would probably want to outlive all of the people he hated...

Sighing, the girl placed the container of miso back in the refrigerator. She shook her head and walked away; opting to find a good book to borrow.

* * *

When Kinu reached the second bedroom she silently opened the door. Anticipation built inside of her as she searched the wall for a light switch. She had never been in the room before, so it took a moment, but when light flooded the small room she found herself pleasantly surprised. One wall was covered in a large wooden bookshelf. There was a small desk with scraps of paper set on it, and an adjustable lamp. Beside the desk rested a small couch and electric guitar.

Before she searched the man's novels, Kinu found herself interested in the instrument. Takasugi had never said anything about being musically inclined. The guitar had a dark wood finish, and an intricate maze design covered the body. It shined in the light, and Kinu considered playing with it. Then again, she didn't know anything about guitars... It was probably best to leave it alone. Walking to the desk beside it, Kinu found one of the papers to be covered in small doodles. She could see Takasugi sitting at the desk, and randomly scribbling the pictures, which were actually good. Abstract, yet good. As if he had tried to replicate the design of the guitar, with a looser pattern. Lines branched over the paper, and curled into what could be anything. Whatever one could see. It was left to the observer to decide what was what. A window hung on the wall beside the couch and guitar, and Kinu found that the world was sleeping. Maybe it was because she couldn't see the road.

When the girl turned around she was further surprised to find a keyboard leaning on the wall behind the door. It obviously didn't get much use, yet excited her nonetheless. Fiddling with it was out of the question; Takasugi was still sleeping. Though Kinu found a world of things to do in the room, she decided to leave everything alone and search the man's bookshelf. Most of the books were familiar; either she had read them, or hadn't been interested in them after reading the description. The girl traced her fingers over the various books, hoping to find a good one. Of all the novels, nothing seemed irresistibly interesting. Kinu didn't see "Captive Tent". She had expected to find it, and finish reading, as Sougo had stolen the novel before she reached the end.

Pausing, the girl stared at a dark green book. It wasn't marked. She could see no title, therefore, she couldn't tell if it was attention grabbing or not. Probably written by some unorthodox person, that wanted to defy the laws of bookkeeping. Sliding the book from its position, Kinu searched for a catchy title. The novel was completely blank. Nothing. Leave it to Takasugi to find something so odd. When the girl flipped it open, she found familiar handwriting.

"If he didn't _want_ to be choked, he should not have had his neck so close to my hand. What was he expecting? I told him I was going to snap his neck, yet the fool walked right into my palm. Seriously, I didn't expect him to say 'Do it. I dare you to snap my neck'. Who does that? It was a dare; I wasn't responsible for the outcome. He _told_ me to."

Oh. Shit.  
This was some sort of journal. A _personal_ journal, kept by Takasugi himself. If he caught her, or thought she was trying to invade his privacy, she would probably end up like the man he was writing about. With a snapped neck in an industrial incinerator. What the hell? Who uses methods like that? He had even gone so far as to make it look like another person had done it. She had to stop reading! Bad! Bad Kinu!

Quickly closing the book, the girl shoved it back in place. But was it on the right or the left of the black novel? Probably the right. Yeah, because it was leaning to the right. Kinu replaced the journal, and turned to peer at the door. Takasugi wasn't standing in it with a sword, so she still had a chance. That was a good sign. Wide eyed, the girl turned and silently rushed to the door. No more poking around for her. She was still hungry and she had no intention of overstepping her rights. Really, she didn't want to read about his adventures. She would much prefer him to tell her.

It was obvious that Takasugi hadn't opened up to her. He never spoke of his past, and wouldn't even remove his eye patch in her presence. Still, she wouldn't allow curiosity to best her. The girl flipped the light off, and carefully closed the door behind herself before moving to the kitchen as if nothing had happened. She had seen nothing. Really. Details about gruesome murder erased.

* * *

Kinu opened the refrigerator once more, and pulled out an assortment of vegetables. At this point, she couldn't care about the price of his food. She just wanted to eat. Props if she cooked for him too. That probably seemed thoughtful. The girl decided to use the overpriced miso, and the cheapest cut of thawed beef she could find. Kinu started to prepare the beef; cutting away excess fat, and shaping it into thin strips of perfection. The girl found knives and silverware in a drawer, and a pan in a cabinet. She coated the pan with oil, and placed it on one of the burners to cook.

A pair of chopsticks was used to place the meat in the pan, and seasonings soon followed. They were conveniently labeled and displayed on the counter, and Kinu was relieved. At least she didn't have to worry about finding anything weird. The meat started to sizzle, and Kinu pushed it around the pan, trying to think of anything but the book she had found. She couldn't help but wonder if Takasugi had ever written about her. Of course, she would never check. It would be horrible, and evil to check... But she was slightly evil. She drank cold coffee, after all.

Then again, Takasugi drank hot coffee... Hot coffee could destroy cold coffee, and make it lukewarm. That was the most evil of coffees to ever be born into existence. Moreover, if the cold coffee had ice in it, the lukewarm coffee would be watery. How horrid. Kinu stirred the meat once more, and washed the knife and cutting board she had used. Once finished, she rinsed the vegetables she had chosen, and set to chopping them into uniform pieces. As Kinu split a stalk of celery, she heard the sound of claws along the hardwood. Kirin had decided to follow her. The cat soon rounded the corner, and Kinu glanced at it over her shoulder before returning her attention to the task at hand.

Just as she started to chop the celery, a pair of arms slid around her sides.  
"Have _you_ been going through my things?"  
Jumping in surprise, Kinu gasped as the knife she had been so expertly using sunk into her pointer finger.

Takasugi raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl slice through her skin. Why the hell was she so jumpy? She had never reacted that way before, and he had a small habit of creeping up on her. Kinu retracted the knife as suddenly as she had placed it, and stared at her finger as familiar crimson seeped through the small wound. It didn't look like the girl was going to do anything about it. She just stood there and stared at it as the blood started to trickle down the side of her hand. Kinu slowly turned to look at the man, and worry creased her brow. Sighing, Takasugi grabbed the girl's wrist. He pushed her hand over the sink, and turned on the water; still reaching under her arms. Kinu returned her gaze to the sink, and for some reason the girl had an oddly guilty expression.

"What? No... Why would you ask something like that?" The girl mumbled the words, and Takasugi frowned. He studied the girl from the side, wondering what was wrong.  
"My refrigerator." He stated, and Kinu felt relief surge through her. She didn't respond as Takasugi turned the water off, and reached around her to pull a napkin from a small roll suspended above the counter. As the man pressed the thin sheet to her finger, he snickered.

"Listen, I appreciate the closeness and all, but you really should keep your bad habits behind closed doors. Nobody likes a depressed person that's determined to remove their hands inch-by-inch."

Kinu turned to glare at the man, yet he continued to laugh at her. Instead of approaching the subject any further, he opted to reach under her arms once more. Takasugi started to chop the vegetables as she had been doing. He placed his chin on her shoulder; watching as the celery was divided. Kinu held the napkin to her finger, also studying the man's work. Seconds passed, and the girl pulled a pair of chopsticks from the counter. She stirred the cooking meat and decided that it was finished. Kinu reached to one of the counters, yet Takasugi nudged her and pointed to another. Glancing at the man, Kinu heeded his direction. She opened the counter he had pointed out and took care not to bump him as he cut the vegetables. The girl found a plate to place the meat on, and lowered the heat of the burner. As she picked the meat from the pan, Takasugi grabbed two of the scallions she had set on the counter and set to chopping them as well.

Silence filled the room despite the sound of Kirin drinking his water. The kitten leisurely strolled up to the pair, and rubbed against their legs, yet only received a glance from Kinu. The moment Takasugi finished chopping the vegetables, he glanced at Kinu. The girl was quietly studying his hands. The opportunity to have fun presented itself, and Takasugi decided to take it. He moved the knife to Kinu's torso, and slipped it between the folds of her yukata.

"You seem nervous... What have you done?"  
He had no idea that his line of questioning terrified the girl. As the blade traced up her skin, Kinu remained completely still. Takasugi placed a hand on the counter, and pressed into her back; forcing the girl to lean into his hand and the small stretch of kitchen. Kinu blankly stared at the wall as Takasugi pressed the knife into the dip of her collarbone.

He really had a thing for knives. When the man snickered, she found that he was teasing her. Probably. With the way things looked, he would laugh at his own jokes, help her cook and they would eat together. Nothing suspicious or life threatening there; just a regular early morning dinner.

Takasugi pinned the knife he had been holding on the cutting board, blade side down. The man held it in place with his pointer finger as Kinu scooped the vegetables into the frying pan. She used her uninjured hand, and the moment she was finished, Takasugi's attention set on her fresh cut. Her finger was still bleeding. Apparently, the injury was deeper than assumed. The vegetables started to sizzle as the man allowed the knife to fall to the counter. He took hold of Kinu's finger, and she gazed at him over her shoulder as Takasugi pulled the napkin away.

"You bleed a lot..." The observation was met with a humorous snort, and Kinu turned to face the man. He raised her finger to his lips, and soon Takasugi's tongue was circling the tip of the girl's finger. She intensely watched his slow movement; unsure of what to make of the slight stinging sensation. Takasugi's olive eye was locked to her gaze, and the man lightly nipped her injury. When his teeth tightened, Kinu's hand tensed. The girl exhaled the bit of pain, and a smirk curled Takasugi's lips. Of course, he would try to add on. She was just lucky he hadn't held salt in his mouth beforehand.

The man instructed her to stay where she was and tend to the food. He turned away, and his hand slid across her waist as he left her side. A second as spent staring after him, yet Kinu knew it was time to stir the vegetables, and prepare the miso. The girl grabbed a saucepan, and filled it with water. As she turned the heat up on another burner, and set the water on it to boil Takasugi returned. The man wasted no time on explanation as he took hold of her wrist. Kinu watched as he rinsed her finger once more, and pressed a napkin to it. Once it was dry, he pulled a tiny tube from the pocket of his robe.

Curiosity crossed Kinu as the man pulled the top off the tube, and moved her hand over the sink. Without warning, he dabbed the clear liquid over her cut, and it immediately started to burn. Hissing at the sensation, Kinu frowned up at Takasugi.

"Don't pick at it." When the man met her gaze, he recapped the tube and held it up for her to see. Super glue. He had used adhesive to stop the bleeding, and though it hurt (what more could she expect from him?) it worked well. In a matter of seconds, it dried into a hard white coat, and it was as if she hadn't been cut at all. A slight smirk curled Kinu's lips, as she examined her finger. Takasugi leaned back onto the counter and watched as the girl studied his work.

"Thank you." The murmured tone was met with a raised eyebrow, yet identical smirk. Takasugi wasn't like her. She used Band-Aids and cream, while he just glued things back together. Either way worked, but it showed their different approaches to life. Kinu attempted to be conventional, while Takasugi didn't give a damn. If it worked it worked; problem solved.

The girl continued to cook, and Takasugi watched. It was nice to have somebody prepare a meal for him for a change. Most nights he did everything himself. The man had been pleasantly surprised to find the smell of cooking food filling his apartment. After eating, they would return to bed. He had turned his alarm clock off. Kinu didn't know, but she would be skipping school the next day. The girl had to go home at some point, but he wanted to take her along with him as he ran some errands. Afterwards, they could have some fun. To make up for the festival, of course.

Kinu measured out the proper amount of miso and scooped it into the simmering water. The girl added a bit of shredded nori, and seemed to be perfectly comfortable with what she was doing. Crossing his arms, Takasugi reached into his pocket. He produced his pipe and a lighter, and wasted no time in sparking the tobacco. Kinu glance at him yet didn't pay him much mind. Leaning onto the counter, Takasugi took a slow drag of his pipe. When he finished, he picked a bit of the meat Kinu had cooked and popped it into his mouth.

"_Oi_." Gazing at the man Kinu frowned. Amusement tugged at his features, and he turned the mouthpiece of his pipe towards her. A slight pause was filled with Kinu's scolding gaze, yet Takasugi's smug smirk only widened. The expression caused Kinu to shake her head, yet she leaned forward and accepted a puff of his smoke.

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of their freshly cooked meal. Their appetites grew with each passing second, and as Takasugi waited, Kirin rubbed against his legs. Kinu turned back to the miso and started to stir. Glancing at the kitten Takasugi opted to lift him up. When Kinu glanced back at the man, a white kitten was perched inside of his robe. The sight was enough to make her snicker, and Takasugi tore a bit of meat to offer his feline friend.

Not exactly a conventional family, but it was a start.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another update! Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	86. Food Can Make Or Break A Moment

After their small meal which was accompanied with silent murmurs and hums about the attained quality of sleep. Takasugi attempted to usher Kinu back to his room. To his surprise, the girl refused. Instead, she insisted on washing the dishes. Her exact argument had been "but if we leave it like this, it'll get icky. Left over food and dirty dishes are disgusting'. While Takasugi wondered why the hell she would prefer to wash dishes he silently approved her methods. Of course, he didn't want to do it himself. Kawakami would normally take care of something so tedious if he found that Takasugi had any dishes left in his sink.

The one eyed man leaned onto the counter and watched as Kinu gathered, washed and rinsed each bowl, plate, pot and utensil, which had been used. He idly smoked and his disinterested gaze slowly skimmed over the room. Though it only took a few minutes, Takasugi had grown increasingly impatient by the time Kinu finished. She had stacked the dishes on a small rack to dry and as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel, Takasugi leaned up. The man grabbed Kinu's robe and tugged her back to bed. She barely had time to throw the dishtowel back onto the counter.

In a matter of seconds, Takasugi was practically tackling Kinu. The pair fell onto the mattress, and Kinu laughed as Takasugi dragged her to the head of the bed. The man laid over her, and nobody bothered with covers. As Kinu's laugh died down into a low snicker Takasugi nuzzled into her neck. The girl tugged at his robe and he leaned up enough to let her slip her hands into the fabric and to his back. Her fingertips pressed into a light massage; irritating the scratches on Takasugi's back, yet he didn't mind. Soon, the sound of claws pulling a tiny body onto the bed caught their attention, but Kinu was the only one to look.

Kirin strolled over to the pair; loudly purring. The kitten wasted no time in walking over Takasugi's back and moving to the man's shoulder as if he would lay on Kinu's neck. When he started to, Takasugi nudged him aside, yet tugged the kitten lower down Kinu's torso. Before the girl knew it she had a cat on her stomach and a man on the rest of her. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

A ray of light, which had settled over Takasugi's eye, forced him awake. Sighing the man attempted to block his face. Between Kirin and Kinu, he found his arms to be fully occupied. Stupid girl. She had stolen his left arm and at some point, they had swapped positions. Kinu was now laying on Takasugi; as if he was some sort of pillow. A warm, manly muscle-y pillow with a heartbeat.

Too bad for her, he had to pee. Everybody does, first thing in the morning; Takasugi was no exception. A low sigh escaped the man, and he pulled his arm from under Kirin. The cat simply rolled over; granting Takasugi's freedom.

He nudged Kinu backwards with his right hand. Huh, she really wasn't moving. Her hair completely covered her face; only allowing small irregular strips of the girl's pale skin to peek through. Now that he thought about it, she seemed to have a bit more color, as if time away from her house had given her a chance to get some sort of tan. Still, the girl could pass for a ghost. That was nothing even remotely similar to a real tan, more like somebody mixed a drop of orange paint into a puddle of gray. Not much difference. Moreover, Takasugi's arm was asleep. He knew the moment his circulation returned he would experience the dreaded hot-cold pins and needles sensation. Kinu needed to lose weight. Ugh. Then she'd probably die. It was all that damn pocky- she probably ate ten boxes a day. With no other option, Takasugi pushed against the girl's forehead. Time to get off him. More like_ 'Wake-y wake-y, if you don't get up I'll shove you off the bed...ey'. _

Well, probably not that drastic, but still.

Leaning up, Takasugi slipped away from the girl. Apparently, shoving against someone's forehead is a guaranteed method of waking them up. Kinu slowly pushed herself up and peered at Takasugi as he moved from the bed. The girl's hair was a mess. How the heck had she managed to do... That? It was like some lopsided pile of... Well- hair. _Weird_ hair, at that.

When the girl noticed his frown she ran a hand through her hair. Almost immediately, it straightened into a somewhat acceptable position. Before Takasugi could say a single word, Kinu plopped back on the bed. Shaking his head, the man walked away. So she was lazy, too.

* * *

After Takasugi finished caring for himself and the kitten, he started a pot of coffee. The man ran a list of things to do through his head while he waited for the pot to finish brewing. Post office to pay bills, a stop by the store; simple things. The man crossed his arms as his mind wandered to what he would wear, yet the thoughts were interrupted by Kinu rounding the corner. It was obvious that the girl had stopped by the bathroom on her way and attempted to clean herself up a bit, yet she still appeared to be tired.

Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi watched as she sat at the table. When she did, Kirin jumped into her lap. Kinu glanced at the kitten with an expression that seemed more dead than usual; if that was even possible.  
"You look like you've had a wonderful night."  
The sarcastic remark barely earned a flick of the girl's eyes. She leaned onto the table and batted at the white kitten in her lap for a while. Takasugi turned to the coffee pot, and grabbed two mugs.

"Hm... Just killing..."

Snickering, the man filled the cups with coffee. The pot hadn't finished, yet that didn't mean much to him. He grabbed the mugs and sat at the table in his usual spot. Once he placed Kinu's mug in front of her, he pulled his foot onto the chair with himself. Takasugi leaned back, and draped his elbow over his knee as he contemplated her words.

"It's been a while; you should be over that by now."  
"Mhmm..." Kinu offered a slight nod, yet didn't glance at him.

Silence fell over the small kitchen as Takasugi contemplated getting up to get his pipe. He knew he could tell Kinu to do it, but Kirin was in her lap. No sense in making the kitten move.

"Late for school..."  
Ignoring the girl, Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. She continued to play with the kitten as he turned back to his room. As he walked, he thought about getting ready again. Kinu really needed to bring some clothes or something with her next time. The man pulled his pipe from his nightstand, and took care to refill the bowl. Once he finished, he returned to the kitchen, only to find Kinu playing rough with the kitten again. Well, Kinu didn't look as though she was playing; She held the same, expression (or lack thereof) as she had when he left. Hair covered her face again, due to the fact that she had rested the side of her head on her open palm.

Kirin bounced around in her lap; clawing and biting. As Takasugi watched, the kitten rolled onto it's back. Kinu's hand followed it, and it sank it's claws into the back of her hand. Kirin viciously bit her fingers, and kicked his back legs along Kinu's wrist.

Takasugi studied the scene through a narrowed eye as Kinu remained in place. He didn't know what to make of the girl at times. For somebody like Kinu to have a nightmare about killing, and actually be affected by it- preposterous. Rolling his eye, Takasugi sent Kirin away with a flick of his wrist. The kitten launched itself from Kinu's lap and tore through the house as the speed of... A scrambling cat that can't get any traction.

Kinu sighed as Takasugi walked back to his side of the table. It wasn't even worth addressing. She knew that he knew; that's all that counted. Without a word the girl started to drink her coffee.

One borrowed outfit later, Kinu sat in Takasugi's car. Apparently, the man had planned to make her miss school. The ride was silent for the most part. Takasugi stopped by the post office, and slipped an envelope into a mail chute. In all honesty, Kinu thought they looked like they had just stepped out of some sort of business meeting. Seriously, what was with all the business clothes? Didn't the man have a pair of jeans or something? Their next stop was a convenience store. Takasugi told her to stay in the car, and left her with nothing but a button that provided music. Of course, that button was taken advantage of.

People watching was always Kinu's thing. She made a habit of studying passing crowds. Couples, parents, hobos; nobody was an exception. Every exasperated sigh of an annoyed boyfriend was seen. Each model-type woman that secretly stepped to the side to pick wedgies was witnessed. She even noticed when a "hobo" reached into his pocket and counted what she assumed was not regular hobo income. Songs passed as quickly as they had come, and Kinu reached into the middle console. She sparked Takasugi's pipe, and focused her gaze on the clear sky beyond the windshield. Waiting for somebody to finish shopping always seemed to take forever.

Minutes passed, and after what felt like an eternity of random songs and old men fighting to make it over the curb, Takasugi returned. And behind him, a door closed in a woman's face. How charming. He held three bags in hand, and casually walked to the car. Once the door opened, he set the bags in the back seat. The man took his pipe from Kinu's hands and pulled away from the store.

"Next time you come over, bring an outfit or something. I don't know what kind of girl things you like or anything, but I got some basics."

As the man spoke, Kinu glanced at him. So he could be nice; even if he sounded like a douche bag ninety percent of the time. Raising a brow, Kinu glanced at the bags on the floor of the back seat. She turned and started to glance through them. Takasugi paid her no mind as he started towards her house. Of course, of all the things he had gotten, shampoo, a toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, Kinu found the pocky. The girl turned back around, and murmured her thanks before opening the pack. He had expected her to naturally gravitate towards the pocky. Glancing at the girl, Takasugi noted her smile.

Yeah, pocky could fix anything. It was that good.

* * *

When they pulled into her driveway, Kinu acted as though she had no idea where they were. She was completely engrossed in her snack. Takasugi pulled the emergency brake on as he turned the car off. He turned to frown at the girl as she snapped one of the chocolate covered sticks in half.

"Ki-" The moment the man started to speak, she pushed a new pocky stick into his mouth. Frowning, he grabbed the end and started to slowly eat the biscuit stick. Kinu remained in place; eating the pocky and glancing at the box as if she had never read the ingredients before. Takasugi finished his stick and started once more.

"You-" Again, a pocky stick was pushed into his mouth. Scowling, the man yanked it out and tried to get his point across.

"Go ch-" More pocky. Four sticks to be exact. Kinu wasn't even looking at him, she was still staring at the sea foam green box. The man bit through the pocky, and glared at Kinu as he pulled the remaining half of the sticks away. She snapped her own in half; completely ignoring him.

"Damn it Kinu, if you-" He caught her this time. Kinu glanced at Takasugi as he snatched her wrist and eyed her. Though he considered shoving all five of the pocky into her mouth, but he didn't feel like sharing. They were his.

"Go change. I'm going to speak with Ai."  
Sighing, Kinu slowly pulled her arm away. The girl glanced at him as she opened her door, and grabbed her small purse. Takasugi remained in place; eating his pocky as Kinu walked to the door. It didn't take long for him to join the girl. She had barely started to push the door open as Takasugi moved up the steps. As they entered the house, the first thing they saw was Riku; sleeping a meter from the door. Kinu stepped over him, yet Takasugi stepped on the man's chest as he walked to the kitchen behind the girl. The moment she caught sight of her mother, she motioned a head, and turned back to go to her room.

A side-glance was spared as Takasugi continued to Ai's side. He had a bit to discuss with her.

In her room, Kinu found that her mattress had been moved. It was laying on its side against the wall, to be exact. Frowning, the girl quickened her pace. Only one person knew where she kept her stash. From the looks of things, that person had taken her bowl, and a few razors that had been stored with it. Her drawers were open, and Kinu rushed to see what else had been taken. Razors. Scissors. Weed.

Without a doubt, she had a lovely brother to thank for something like this. Nevertheless, even he wasn't capable of outsmarting her. If he thought she only had one bowl and one bag, he was mistaken. As Kinu pulled her borrowed clothes away, she opened her closet. The girl picked out a comfortable outfit; jeans, black t-shirt.

As she sorted through her clothes, she found her mother's old jacket hanging in the back corner of her closet. Reaching into the pocket of the pink outerwear, Kinu pulled out a small metal pipe; already filled and ready to go. After Takasugi had taken her first pipe, she had prepared for him to do so again. A few days had passed since she had last smoked; Kinu figured two puffs while she was getting dressed wouldn't hurt.

Two turned to four, and then six. Before the girl could further indulge, she heard familiar stumbling outside her room. Her dad was awake. She was dressed, and had taken the time to fold Takasugi's clothes. Of course, she would wash them but it looked better if they were neat. The girl tucked her bowl back into the old coat, and started towards the door.

She passed her father on the way to the kitchen, and in her hazed yet lucid state, she heard a voice that, at this particular moment, she didn't want to hear. Only a step away from the entrance to the kitchen Kinu stopped against the wall. The girl peeked around the corner to gauge the current mood in the room.

"Ginpachi, if you don't give me that last cookie, I'm _going_ to kill you..."

Frowning, Kinu knew that this would not be good. She had no idea what she should do. The girl ended up staying put; listening.

"Shut up, Odin! It's mine!"  
"Was that supposed to be an _insult? _You _do _realize that you just called me a king, right? A king of _gods_, at that. Odin traded his eye for wisdom and power; I'm _flattered_. Now give me the _damn_ cookie."

"Boys, boys, there's another pan in the oven!"  
Ai attempted to lighten the mood, yet neither man allowed her too. Instead, they responded in unison, "But I want _that _one".  
Oh god, this was going to be interesting. If Kinu could find her way around the wall, that is.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! An update! **  
**It was a bit late- I got stuck over some mess at Takasugi's apartment. In the end, I just deleted it -_-'**  
**Thank you all for your comments :D**  
**I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	87. Nothing Goes As Planned

From where she was standing, Kinu tried to devise a plan. It was probably a bad idea to walk in there with a hickey on her neck. Her mom would just joke about it, but Ginpachi would have nothing even remotely similar to humor on his mind. Placing a hand to her throat, she peeked around the corner once more. It was times like these that she wished she had a disguise. She couldn't just walk away though; she'd definitely be caught then. Her stomach was demanding sustenance, and her mouth was dry. Every time she wanted to get away, something _got_ in her way.

Another second was spent watching the scene beyond the doorway. Though the girl considered attempting to turn the other way, her high provided an ample amount of faulty logic. If she pretended not to see anybody, they would do her the same courtesy, right? Averting her gaze, Kinu started into the kitchen. She was immediately bombarded with a greeting.

"Ki, Sweetie! You're home!"

Ai flashed the girl a wide grin, and turned from the oven; clothed in a soft pink yukata and mom-apron. Ignoring the woman, Kinu walked to the refrigerator. As long as she didn't make eye contact she would be fine. The girl grabbed a bottle of water, and tuned out the men behind her.

"I'm telling you-"  
"No! I was here first! It's MY cookie!" Ginpachi cut Takasugi off, yet the one eyed man was quick to offer a rebuttal.

"Exactly my point. You _were_ here first; you're like a part of the family. Therefore, refusing to allow a guest to have the cookie makes everybody but the guest look bad." Takasugi's words earned a thoughtful nod from Ai, yet before she could speak up, Kinu was beside the table. The men glanced up at her, and she kept her eyes on the white plate in the middle of the wooden surface. A second of silence passed, and Kinu grabbed the cookie. She shoved it into her mouth, and washed it down with a sip of her water; earning a narrowed eye from Takasugi. Ginpachi's jaw dropped, and the men simply stared up at her.

Soon, they started again, but this time, the target of their annoyance was Kinu.

"Oi!" Blankly glancing at Ginpachi, Kinu took care to cover her throat.  
"That was **my** cookie!"  
"That was _my_ cookie."

The men spoke in unison, then glared at one another. Kinu tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow to them.

"Oh? I didn't see any sign of ownership. It was getting cold."

"I wanted the damn cookie, Kinu..." Annoyance weighted on Takasugi's voice, yet Kinu rolled her eyes.  
"Don't patronize me." Sighing, the girl leaned onto the table beside Takasugi. Across from the man, Ginpachi silently seethed. Not about the cookie... Well, not that cookie at least. But he had been so close to winning that war, too...

"AI! God da- FUCK! All these _damn _blankets! Everywhere! Am stuck!" Riku's voice interrupted the conversation which was bound to only grow worse.

All within the room glanced at Kinu's mother. She peered at the hallway, and cheerfully excused herself. Ai instructed Kinu to watch the cookies in the oven, and the girl murmured "okay" as she exited the kitchen. Taking a sip other water, Kinu stared at the men at the table. There was an invisible jolt of tense electricity sparking between Ginpachi and Takasugi.

"I can smell it on you, you know."  
Glancing at Takasugi, Kinu allowed her brow to furrow.  
"You're high."Ginpachi added, and Kinu shifted her gaze between the two men. Takasugi narrowed his eye at Ginpachi, and scooted back in his chair. The one eyed man pulled Kinu into his lap by her wrist, offering no choice. He smirked at Ginpachi the entire time, obviously hoping to agitate him. The devious expression earned a sneering gaze from the teacher, especially as Kinu obliged with the one eyed man's agenda.

Drowsy, Kinu leaned into Takasugi. She placed her head on his shoulder, hand opposite of it, and he grinned at Ginpachi as she adjusted her weight in his lap, legs to one side. While the girl made herself comfortable Takasugi placed a hand on her thigh. He had scooted back, just enough for Ginpachi to see. The teacher's jaw was tight, as well as his lips. His eyes narrowed at Takasugi, letting onto the fact that the one eyed man was pushing the right buttons. The extra height of their stacked posture aided the situation as well. Challenging eye contact was maintained, yet Kinu seemed oblivious. She sighed as Takasugi's hand moved up her inner thigh.

"You son of a- Damn it, get away from her!" Unable to remain silent any longer, Ginpachi jumped to his feet. Malice dripped from his tone, and his chair loudly scraped against the wooden floor. Ginpachi leaned over the table and snatched the startled girl away by the back of her shirt. As he pulled, she didn't oppose him. Kinu could do nothing but helplessly attempt to maintain her balance, yet that was short lived; the table made sure of that. She flopped onto the wood, and curiously peered up at Ginpachi. Before the girl knew what was going on, Takasugi's hand was hooked under the rim of her pants. Ginpachi gripped her wrist, and a full-blown round of tug-of-war was initiated.

"She's old enough to decide what she wants, _Onii-chan_." Dragging Kinu back towards himself, Takasugi glared at the teacher.

"Yeah, but not when it comes to you! You've never been fully honest; she probably doesn't even know what you did to-"  
"That is irrelevant." The one eyed man interrupted.

Pausing, Ginpachi placed his palm on the table. He leaned towards Takasugi, still scowling at the man. If looks could kill, they'd both drop dead. Takasugi's expression held a clear threat; daring Ginpachi to say more. Of course, the teacher did. All the while, Kinu remained on the table, simply laying there thankful that she hadn't smacked her head on the plate.

"If you don't tell her I will..."  
"Ginpachi, I'm not the only one with secrets. Don't act like everything you've done had been acceptable, honest, or even benevolent. You're no better than me..." Meeting the teacher with a hand on the table, Takasugi leaned towards him.

Kinu's eyes flicked between the two as she leaned up. Maybe she had been right all along, she should not have entered the room. Now she was stuck in the middle of some pirate-like hostage situation. The worst part was that she had no idea who the good guy was. A tense second of silence passed, and Ginpachi peered down at the girl. Both men held tight jaws, and grips.

"Uh-" Immediately cut off, Kinu stared up at Ginpachi.

"What the hell is that on your neck? What have you been doing?! Did you stay with him last night? Huh? And Ma's just okay with that?!"

Wide eyed, the girl placed her free hand to her throat. She opened her mouth to respond, yet Takasugi chose to do so for her.

"Are you unfamiliar with the term-"  
"Wait, wait, don't tell him that-" As Kinu cut Takasugi off, Ginpachi did the same to her.  
"What the hell have you done to my sister?! Kinu, were taking you to the doctor-" The teacher started to tug at Kinu's wrist, and Takasugi did the same to her pants. The girl grabbed her jeans, hoping to keep them on.

"Wait- why am I in the middle of this? Augh- Damn it- That hurts! Hey, my pants aren't connected to my skin, you know!"

"Doctor? Just what are you implying?" Obviously offended, Takasugi took the statement as a remark aimed at his personal hygiene. Kinu was completely ignored.  
"The cookiiieesss! The cookkieesssss!"

"Do you know what this bastard did, Ki? Has he even told you about her?"  
"Uhh..." The girl still couldn't get a word in. Shifting his attention to Takasugi, Ginpachi allowed his voice to roughen. "You're not gonna do the same to her! Sakamoto-"  
"You're making this into more than it really was, Ginpachi. I warn you; step down." Lowering his chin, Takasugi tugged Kinu's pants once more.

"Warn? Step down? No chance in hell, you're gonna hurt her; I know you. "

Takasugi shook his head, and the teacher continued.  
"I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything; about your little book, Nori, everything."  
Kinu's voice was lost in Ginpachi's, and if anything it only seemed to make the moment more tense; worse. The men were total opposites, white hair against black. Red eyes against green. Not that red and green were really opposites, but close enough. Without warning, Takasugi snatched Kinu from the table and Ginpachi's grasp. He nudged her towards the oven, yet his eye didn't break from Ginpachi's for a single moment.

"Go check the damn cookies..."

Okay, so now Kinu was just somebody he could boss around. Still, it seemed as though she had forgotten said cookies, and Ginpachi glanced at her as she ambled towards the oven. Why the hell was she listening to Takasugi? Especially when he was so rude about it...

The one eyed man had already known where this would lead. Still, he had expected more time. He hadn't fully devised a plan for this. Not much could be done about his past; he had no time machine. Even if he did, he wouldn't care to change anything. Takasugi peered at the girl over his shoulder as she fumbled with the hot cooking tray. She was high enough for him to have a chance. Though it was slim, he had to at least try.

"Don't try to act so high and mighty. In fact, I guarantee that even if you did tell her, she'd be too high to comprehend; take a look for yourself."

Ginpachi allowed his gaze to flick to Kinu once more, only to find the girl holding a dismayed expression. Slack jawed; she placed the tray of cookies on the counter. They weren't burnt, but had overcooked... She then proceeded to stare at the tray as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"For once, I'm glad she has bad habits..." Snickering, Takasugi felt his lips curl.

"She's not an idiot, dumb ass."The moment Ginpachi spoke, Kinu turned to look at the men.  
"Mm, I can still here you..."

Shit, this wasn't going well. As much as Takasugi wanted to tell the girl to go smoke her brains out, he knew that would probably look bad. Ginpachi leaned up, and walked to the girl's side, smirking.

"Takasugi... _Tell me_; what do you think of babies?"

Scowling, Takasugi turned to glare at the teacher as he moved.  
"They're disgusting. A waste of time. Why would I think otherwise? It wasn't my fault, Ginpachi." Still tense, Takasugi carefully spoke the words. The teacher's smug expression grew more prominent, and he walked to Kinu's side. She was shifting her gaze between the men; trying to understand.

"Ki, what about you? You've spent plenty of time babysitting... What do you think about babies?"

"Infants?" The girl echoed, and Ginpachi nodded. Uncomfortably shifting her weight, Kinu stared at the wooden floor beneath her feet. Attention had shifted to her, and she didn't like where this was going.  
"Well, I..." Glancing at Takasugi, Kinu murmured something much too low to hear. Ginpachi urged her to raise her voice, and she flicked her gaze to the one eyed man once more. He had donned a furrowed brow, and awaited her answer; obviously tense.

"They're not too bad when they're quiet... Can be kind of cute... But holding them is weird... always think I'll accidentally pinch some weird nerve that only baby's have, or hold their head in some horrible position that will make them blind forever... But they're... Nice... I guess... Certainly... Uh, little people..."

Silence fell over the room, and Ginpachi started to snicker.  
"Would you want to have one, Ki? Would you kill one?"

Takasugi watched in silence as Ginpachi continued to prod the girl. The one eyed man pushed his hands into his pockets as Kinu released a tense breath, and turned bright pink. This was no time for her to be blushing, she didn't seem to realize the severity of this situation. In fact, she was making it harder.

"Of course not! And... Well... I mean... If... One day... It shouldn't..." Though her voice continued to trail off, Ginpachi and Takasugi had heard enough. The silver haired teacher placed a hand on Kinu's head and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, I hope you can meet somebody, and have one in the future too, Ki... But him-" Gripping the girl's head, Ginpachi forced her to gaze directly at Takasugi. She was positive that beneath his semi-blank mask, a form of defeat had taken him. And she was right. For once, Takasugi had been backed into a corner. Ginpachi had managed to plan, while he had been too preoccupied with enjoying his time with Kinu.

"That man would never do something like that. If a woman gets pregnant, he walks away, and tells them to abort it. It's happened before, and he would do it again. He destroyed her, and when she actually had a miscarriage, he didn't even look at her. He doesn't care about anybody but himself. He took Nori from our friend, knocked her up, and dumped her. When she told him, he just walked away; didn't say anything but 'get an abortion-"

"I had my reasons! She was no good anyway- Sakamoto should be thanking me, not-"  
"Thanking? You think he should thank you for making Nori kill herself?!" Ginpachi's words caused silence to fall over the room. Nothing but the tick of the oven's heating mechanism cooling down could be heard. Kinu was staring at Takasugi with wide eyes. As if she never would have guessed. In return, the one eyed man watched the pair through a narrowed eye. He didn't like the expression the girl was making. Her reaction had been anticipated, but still...

The girl's silence spoke loudly enough. Ginpachi glared at the one eyed man, and Kinu turned to peer up at her elected older brother.

"He wouldn't-"  
"He did." The teacher stated, and she turned her head. She stared at the hardwood to her side; at a loss for words.

Takasugi could think of nothing to say. Not in front of Ginpachi. Almost completely silent, Ai walked back into the kitchen. A cigarette rested between her fingers, lit and half smoked.

"Oh my, I must have missed something." The woman's usual cheerful tone hung in the air, yet her actual voice teased the edges of the words. She walked to the oven, and glanced at the cookies; ignoring the men's eyes, which bore into her back.

"Ki, honey, you were a bit late at taking them out."  
The girl didn't even glance in her direction as Ai spoke. Motherly instincts kicked in, and Ai leaned onto the counter beside Kinu. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. One hand slid over the girl's hair as Ai flicked her eyes between the two men. She had heard every word.

"Alright, you go to your room; I finished reading a book today, it's on your bed. Check it out." Gently nudging the girl towards the door, Ai crossed her arms and legs. Without a word she handed the girl her cigarette, and offered a slight nod. Kinu nodded in return, and did as instructed; thankful that the queen of excuses had come to her aid. Also, she hoped there really was a book waiting for her.  
"And no more smoking, dear!" The light giggle behind Kinu earned a sigh, and the girl ignored the two men peering at her.

The moment the girl was gone, Ai turned to glare at the men.  
"You trying to kill the girl or something? Gin, you know you shouldn't just blurt personal things out like that. It's his past, he has the right to decide who knows. People change, people grow, you two haven't been friends for years now; get over it."

Ginpachi averted his gaze, positive that he couldn't say much more. Still, he had to try.  
"But ma, what about him-" A hand in his face cut the teacher off, and Ai closed her eyes in annoyed disapproval.  
"Uh, uh, uh; you worry about yourself. Takasugi, I know you probably instigated this. You should know better than to tease Gin, it's obvious that he was just waiting to tell her. I don't know everything about you, and I can't read your mind. To me, it doesn't matter. I couldn't care less about some dead girl, but you will not traumatize my daughter. She is very much alive, thank you-" Ginpachi tried to interrupt again, but a single stern glance from Ai silenced him.

"Now, all you should know is that I expect more from you. I would hate to hear that you were chopped to tiny pieces by some crazed murderer, understood?"

The man tilted his head, and blankly stared at Ai. She continued without an answer.  
"Good. Now I expect you boys to be adults in the future. Gin, even a mama bear let's her cubs go some day, and I suggest you do the same. In a matter of days, Kinu will be an adult. What will you do then? Takasugi, well, you know how to be an adult. As manipulative, and condescending as you can be, you know how to behave yourself. Now both of you; get out. One repeat of this and you'll be holding one another for the rest of time under a mound of dirt. How's that for friendship?"

Pointing towards the door, Ai pushed another cigarette to her lips. The men both stared at her as if she had managed to astound them, yet she acknowledged the expressions with a disinterested flick of her lighter, and gaze.

* * *

**A/N:O.O The cat's out of the bag. Again.**

**Gah! This update took so long! Sorry about that, I've been a bit preoccupied with work. Still, I typed this while I should be sleeping, and wrote a bit on the job Hahahah. Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all for your comments :)**


	88. Revenge

The better portion of a night was spent in silent contemplation. After Ai practically kicked him and Ginpachi out, Takasugi returned to his apartment. It was unlike the man to actually retreat, but in his current position, he needed to plan. He knew he should have expected Ginpachi to blurt their issues, and his assumed crime. The teacher had blown the past out of proportion. And the expression Kinu had made... That blank, judging look. Of course, the girl looked as if she had materialized in the middle of the room, stemming from nothing but thin air, but if anybody could read her, it was Takasugi. In addition, that girl actually believed Ginpachi.

In the end, everything amounted to nothing. Careful plotting, and even unexpected encounters could bring no more than Takasugi simply laying in his bed in the dark, with nothing but a kitten. A very warm, fluffy kitten that was still wearing Kinu's ribbon as a collar. Over an hour ago, Kirin had fallen asleep; leaving Takasugi to contemplate Ginpachi's unforeseen, and highly implausible victory. No doubt, the silver haired teacher was partying somewhere at that very moment. Takasugi on the other hand was pretending to read a book. While he could easily have Kawakami fix whatever was broken, Takasugi didn't feel like explaining the situation to his deaf friend. He would probably just laugh at the one-eyed man and point out his faults. Not that he had any, per say.

One phone call from Kawakami would be all that was necessary. One call, which would no doubt be painful, and humiliating. Not gonna happen.

On the other hand, Takasugi could solve the issue with a simple explanation. That wasn't the problem, though. He had his side under control; the real issue was Kinu. She had claimed to trust him, yet a few sentences from Ginpachi was all that was needed to annihilate any sense of that. Despite the fact that her idiot of a brother got in the way and was annoying to the point of contemplating suicide, she still chose to believe him. Kinu may have attempted to deny the teacher's words- weakly, at that- but in the end she had sided with him. Chosen him over Takasugi...

After all the one-eyed man had accomplished, and done or her, she had simply walked away. That was not acceptable.

Clearly, the only solution would be to lop Ginpachi's head off. That would teach him not to interfere with Takasugi's affairs. At the same time, what good would it do if Kinu had some sort of unjustified trust issues? Should he decapitate her as well? That seemed a bit redundant. And it would soil such a good toy... Whatever the case, she needed to be taught a lesson. And Ginpachi needed to die; that was the only was he would stop interfering. Kinu was similar to him, enough to look past his minor faults; literal or not. The whole baby thing wasn't that serious. He hadn't really killed one. It wasn't like he did heinous things to it, or even had anything to do with an infant. Ginpachi was twisting the story; he didn't know the truth, only what the whore had told him.

An occasion such as this called for the perfect movie ending. He could take his guitar to Kinu's house, and stand outside of her window in the pouring rain. Throw pebbles at the glass pane until she opened it. Naturally, she would stick her head out of the window to ask why he was at her house at such a late hour. Takasugi would shush her, and lift his guitar. As Kinu watched him with adoration and whatever other emotions such a scene would entice, Takasugi would smack her head with the body of his guitar. Like he was a rock star. She would never doubt him again. Problem solved.

Snickering the one eyed man turned over in his bed. The thought was amusing, but he would have to do better. Something that didn't result in hiding bodies, and laying low. That sort of solution would take longer to plan, but for the mean time, he would worry about... Well, nothing. No time would be needed for Kinu to return to him, and when she did, he would make her pay. Takasugi pulled the dark ribbon from Kirin's neck, and the kitten released an enamored combination of a purr and mew. The ribbon was dropped on Kinu's side of the bed, and Takasugi pulled the kitten to his chest as he tugged the covers upwards. Once his sheets reached the kitten's neck he released them, and rested his chin on Kirin's forehead. The cat snuggled into him, and satisfaction rumbled within his tiny body.

At least Kirin didn't like babies.

As Takasugi was about to doze off, a brilliant thought crossed him. The one eyed man jumped out of bed, leaving a startled kitten behind as he pulled a robe over himself- laughing the whole time. He opened the drawer of his nightstand, and grabbed two walkie-talkies. Payback's a bitch. If he was upset, and Ginpachi was the source of his anger, the teacher would get no sleep.

* * *

The one eyed man got to his car, and started towards Ginpachi's apartment. All the files he looked over on a daily basis provided an ample amount of information. He knew where the idiot lived. It didn't take long to arrive, and once he did, Takasugi wasted no time in scoping out the parking lot. Ginpachi's moped was there. He would have to be extra careful to accomplish his goal.

Takasugi made his way up the stairs, and to the teacher's apartment. He pulled a pocketknife and cash card out of his wallet, which was suspended within his sleeve. A second was spent listening to background sounds. Water. It sounded as if water was running, and if he was lucky, Ginpachi was the one using it.

Snapping his knife open, Takasugi pushed it between the sturdy door, and doorframe. He pushed the first lock out of the way, and moved his card between it and the indent of the wall. His pocketknife was used to move the secondary lock, and in less than a second, the door was silently opening. Takasugi let himself in, and listened for any hint at Ginpachi's location. The shower. From the looks of things, he was lucky.

The apartment was dirty and a bit small compared to his. Clothes had been tossed around the room; leaving almost no view of the wooden floors. Old food containers remained on the counter of the kitchen, and milk cartons had been abandoned on a table in front of the blue couch. Ginpachi was a slob. The apartment smelled oddly. Like... Feet.

Sighing, Takasugi started through the room. He walked down the hallway, past the bathroom. The door was open and Ginpachi's figure could be seen behind frosted glass doors. Again, the room was covered in clothes. What appeared to be a special, folded pair rested on the seat of the toilet. Red boxers and a white tank top. How classy. Takasugi rolled his eye as he walked to the bedroom. As expected, more trash and old clothes. Two corners of the room had two piles of clothes. Maybe one for dirty, and the other for clean. The lab coats mixed into the mounds hinted that they were Ginpachi's uniform for work.

Once more, the one eyed man felt disgust tinge within him. So unorganized. How was that man still alive? Still, Takasugi had to make this quick. He reach into his sleeve, and pulled out two walkie-talkies. One was taped into a permanent state o talking, while the other would receive; different channels of course. The man slipped them under Ginpachi's mattress; just below where his head would be. Time for a night of fun.

As the one eyes man was leaving, he glanced at Ginpachi's nightstand. A note with familiar writing caught his eye, and he moved to the wooden table to be nosey. Just a bit. Not that it mattered. The one-eyed man grabbed the paper as Ginpachi started to sing something about rain and handlebars.

_"You weren't here. I'll be back tomorrow to clean. -K"_

Seriously? It was obvious that the reason the writing had caught his attention was that it was Kinu's. And she cleaned Ginpachi's apartment? Takasugi had heard her say she needed to visit the man, but really? It was to clean up after him? Scowling, Takasugi dropped the note. Ginpachi would pay. One night of horror, to pay for the events of the day... When Takasugi was ready to leave, he turned the air conditioner on. Almost simultaneously, the shower turned off. He had perfect timing. The man carefully closed the door behind himself, stifling a snicker. He returned home; positive that he would get a good laugh out of his prank.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Takasugi stared at the two walkie-talkies on the desk in front of him. One receiving and the other for speaking. It had taken a while for him to hear anything other than a TV, and the man had casually played a few random tunes on his guitar as he waited. Normally, his laptop was used for work, and work alone. Tonight was a special night. He had actually opened the bit of technology, and formed a playlist of nothing but horror movie sound effects. Once he was sure that Ginpachi had climbed into his bed and was ready to sleep, Takasugi took a few more moments to ensure that the man was on the edge of a dream before he started his game. While he waited, he grabbed a pen and started to sketch an array of random lines; they were bound to form something.

* * *

As Ginpachi was laying in his bed, a deep raspy whisper caught his attention. The teacher felt his brow furrow and turned over, groaning in annoyance. It had to be his neighbors. They could be annoying at times. Sighing, the man sank into his pillow. But he heard it again.

"I... See you... Ginpachi..."

At the sound of his name, the teacher sat up.  
"Huh?" The darkness was pierced by a ray of light from the window, yet did not reveal a single other within the room.

"Red boxers... Piss me off..."

Peering down at his blankets, Ginpachi pulled the sheets away to reveal exactly what the voice was talking about. Red boxers. Holy crap, it could see him.

"Wh- Who's there?" Trying to sound brave, the teacher pulled the covers to his chest. He already knew the answer. It was a ghost. There was a ghost in his apartment, and he had to get away.

"Under the bed..."

Wide eyed, Ginpachi leaned over to peer at the floor. Under his bed? Now that he thought about it, the voice did sound as though it was beneath him. That meant he couldn't escape. He couldn't put his feet on the ground. Even if he tried a run and jump method he would probably be hunted down. With a jumbled mind, Ginpachi tried to rationalize what was happening. There was a ghost. What could he do?!

Lost in his thoughts, Ginpachi froze when another noise sounded. A low croaking sound. Like from the movies! Every Asian horror movie had that sound in it; it had to be true! And he was trapped! His only hope was the covers. Ducking under the sheets, the teacher tried to devise a plan.

"I've been watching you all your life... I know your secret..."

Panic mode had been activated. Ginpachi had no idea of what to do, or why a ghost would be angry with him.

"I- I don't want to talk about that! Don't say it!"

The room fell silent for a second, and Ginpachi noted that the temperature was unusually cold. He knew he hadn't turned the air conditioner on. Still, near the door, the machine was blaring. Terror filled the teacher at the sound of a dark, raspy chuckle.

"You did it... I saw you..."  
"NO!" The covers were doing a poor job of hiding Ginpachi from the horror of his room. He knew he had to leave, but he also knew that the moment he placed his foot on the ground he would be grabbed.

* * *

So Ginpachi did have a secret. Well, Takasugi didn't have all night. He wanted to terrify the idiot. If nothing else, the one eyed man needed sleep. Grabbing the receiving walkie-talkie, Takasugi placed it in the lower drawer of his desk next to a tape recorder. The small box was set to record, and Takasugi turned to his computer. Ginpachi had fallen silent; waiting for his next bought of torture. Snickering, Takasugi pressed the play button on his night terror playlist. Rustling footsteps, creaking doors, chilling giggles; all spaced apart by a matter of minutes. That should keep the idiot occupied. In silence, Takasugi raised the walkie-talkie to his lips.

"Admit to it... Confess to your crime..." Murmuring the words in a slightly deeper tone that barely passed a whisper, Takasugi waited for a moment. Of course, Ginpachi did not oblige.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" The words came from his drawer, and a sigh escaped Takasugi. Well, he didn't mind playing this game while he slept. He had exactly two hours of torture on his computer, and Ginpachi had all night. Hopefully, within the two hours of his moment of hell, the teacher would slip up, and Takasugi would be able to listen to his confession at a more convenient time.

Sighing, Takasugi taped the talk button of his walkie-talkie down. He placed it next to his computer, knowing that in a matter of minutes the sound effects would begin, and Ginpachi would possibly wet himself. Enough time had been provided to piece together a plan, and in the morning, Kinu would be forced to face him. Ever so silently, the one eyed man stood up and left the room. He would sleep well for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :)**  
**Sorry the update took a while, I've been exhausted. Hope you liked the chapter, and thank you all for your comments :)**


	89. Sleeping Beauty Needs His Sleep

The moment Kinu stepped into the school something was off. Other than the fact that she had overslept a bit, she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. Hallways crowded with students, all staring at her. A second was spent walking to her locker, yet was cut short when she realized the attention. Pausing in the middle of the hall, Kinu glanced at the many passing people. Still, she found that her observation was the same. Almost every student that passed her was watching her every move. The girl stared into the sea of people, unsure of what to do. Chatter hung in the air, yet had seemed to hush once she entered the building. They were talking about her. Tens of pairs of eyes bore into her; spiking her heart rate. All the while, Kinu could do nothing but wonder what to do. Was it possible to threaten an entire crowd? Wait, that was a stupid question, of course it was. Narrowing her eyes, Kinu forced herself to continue to her locker.

She still occasionally eyed the surrounding groups; uncomfortable. As the girl pulled her locker open, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Oi, Ki-Chan. I heard about your affairs."

Turning to the voice, Kinu moved the door of her locker. The girl pushed her bag into the cubby, and stared at her company. Sougo was leaning onto the lockers; smirking a bit too smugly.

"Hm?" Deadly peering at the boy, Kinu pulled a notebook from her locker.  
"Oh, you know. Matako-chan, Ginpachi-Sensei... _Takasugi-Sensei_..." Sougo's smirk widened, and he added emphasis on the counselor's name. This had been too easy. He hadn't even needed to make anything up; things blew up on their own. Matako had cried to Sarutobi, and Sougo had easily overheard the two- hence, the current situation.

Sougo's words earned a pair of narrowed cerulean eyes, though only one was visible. A second of mutual silence passed, only to be filled with multiple teenage conversations.  
_"Betrayed her best friend."  
"Backstabber. "  
"- to hit on that creepy guidance counselor."  
"Knew she was no good... Did you hear about why she came here?"_

The words and whispers seemed to cloud and swarm Kinu. Still, it was normal for people to not understand her. To jump to conclusions and run with them. As usual, Kinu remained still; not flinching, or showing any sort of expression. It was barely visible, but the girl's brow furrowed. Sougo continued to smile at her, as if nothing was wrong.  
"If you wanted a boyfriend, you didn't have to go after some old man; you coulda just asked me. Plus, your friend liked him, that doesn't make you look too good."

Eying the teenager, Kinu lifted her jaw. She understood what this was about. As smoothly as she had made the motion, the girl lowered her chin. Her intense gaze portrayed a scowl, yet her features didn't crease. The corners of the girl's lips fell in a blank, serious frown. It seemed as if some passing groups had stopped to witness the scene; nosey. When Kinu turned back to her locker, Sougo continued.

"Girls shouldn't be loose with older guys; they only want young girls for their bodies."

Slamming the metal door of her locker shut, Kinu glanced at Sougo. Pure frustration fueled the girl, and she ignored the masses around them. Rumors were still flying around, low, yet loud enough for Kinu to hear.

"_I heard she got pregnant by a teacher."  
"Yeah, and her parents were so ashamed."  
"She started selling herself for drugs, and had a miscarriage."  
"They tried to put her in rehab-"  
"The psyche ward-"  
"But she started threatening to kill herself-"_

Pursing her lips, Kinu glared at Sougo.

"They say that a human's intestines are long enough to stretch across a football field. If you don't mind your own business, I'll gnaw yours out through your arm, and remove them with crochet needles. Then we can see." Despite the odd stares and few gasps the girl's words received, Sougo remained curiously expressionless. A few, if not most, of the students seemed shaken up by her words, and Kinu glared into the crowd.

"Maybe I'll make a pretty doll out of them afterwards- For my aborted fetus."  
Rolling her eyes, Kinu stalked past Sougo and through the crowd; not offering another word.

* * *

Takasugi sat in his office, head down. He laid onto his desk; comfortably resting in his folded arms. The man was drifting in and out of a dream, waiting for his plan to unfold. He contemplated what might be said to Kinu when she was called to his office. Though it wasn't exactly ideal, he had arranged a "random" meeting to discuss "grades" and "college". The previous night, he had not gotten much sleep. The man had been comfortable, but it seemed that the sounds from his computer was alarming to Kirin, the kitten. As a result, Ginpachi's torture had not only tortured the victim, but the one that had planned it as well. Takasugi had gotten the bare minimum of rest, and came to the office early; for a nap. A small click caused the man to stir, yet he disregarded the sound. It was far too low to concern himself with.

The man sighed and sank into his arms as he felt a light, dreaming sensation take him. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands firmly, yet gently gripped his shoulders. Opening his eye, Takasugi frowned as said hands slipped over his sleeves, and to his elbows. Warm breath met the man's neck as a person nestled into him, and a familiar, sweet scent caught his attention.

"Are you tired?"

Staring straight ahead, Takasugi felt a touch of comfort in the soft voice beside him. Apparently, he hadn't needed to set a trap for Kinu; the girl came to him on her own. She placed her lips against Takasugi's jaw and he allowed his eye to drift shut. The man murmured a confirmation, and glanced at the pool of mixed blonde and black hair that hung over his shoulder. Sighing, he slowly sat up. He turned to face Kinu, and pulled her into his lap, facing him. The girl obliged and watched him the entire time. She seemed to want to tell him something, but Takasugi wasn't in the mood to listen. He leaned into Kinu, and forced her back onto his desk. The girl curiously peered at him as he leaned on her as he had been before she had entered the room.

"Oi, Kitten, I've a devilishly good plan and lecture for you."  
"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow, Kinu frowned down at Takasugi. She supported herself with her elbow, leaning up. With the way Takasugi had forced her onto the desk, he had created a pillow out of her stomach. The man didn't bother to look at her. He hummed a "yes", and settled into his makeshift bed. The ghost of a smile played on the girl's lips, and she ran a single hand through Takasugi's raven hair. He barely leaned into said hand, obviously enjoying the contact.

Something like a horribly cute, tired Takasugi was the last thing she needed right now. While she had hoped to silently slip into his office and tell him about the verbal chaos of the school, it would be impossible if he kept this up. From where she was sitting, the man looked completely harmless; peaceful, even. Still, she couldn't help but feel nervous, and upset.

"Be prepared for a punishment."  
"Hm? For what?" Murmuring the question, Kinu continued to softly tousle the man's hair. He leaned up, and gazed at her through a tired, olive iris. Kinu paused as he pulled her farther down, into his lap. Takasugi offered a smirk, and tucked her dark bangs behind her ear, only to reveal a dark eye, and bruise on her temple. Frowning, the man sighed.

"You're always hurt... That's a serious place too... What was it this time?"

Shifting her gaze, Kinu willed herself not to move when Takasugi pressed his thumb to the spot. As always, he had to fuck with it and see if she would flinch.

"I slipped..."

The excuse earned a raised eyebrow, and unconvinced expression. Once more, the girl flicked her eyes to a random corner of the room as she lowered her chin and turned away from Takasugi's hand.  
"Into a countertop."

Shaking his head, Takasugi leaned into the girl again. One arm wrapped around the small of her back, and she was pulled closer; over the lap she was seated on.

"Is there really any need to lie?" As the man spoke, the hand around Kinu's back slipped under her shirt, and gripped her hip. Takasugi slowly pulled the bow of her shirt with his free hand, and her collar came loose. The bow unraveled, and Kinu stared at the red fabric as it was tossed onto the desk behind her. Her collar was separated by one hand; revealing the girl's collar bone and a glimpse of her chest. Still, the man held eye contact, obviously toying with her. He grabbed her wrist, and slipped two fingers under her sleeve.

Kinu blankly watched him, and when his eyes narrowed at the texture of gauze, she shifted her gaze.

"You really piss me off."  
"Tell me about it." Sarcastically muttering the words, Kinu rolled her eyes. The response earned a sneer from Takasugi, and as Kinu moved to pull away, he tightened his grip. Almost immediately, the man ground his knuckles into the fabric. Kinu exhaled, and attempted to escape once more, only to be forced to remain in place and endure. As the man agitated sensitive skin, he watched Kinu squirm around in his lap. A breathy, pained cry escaped her, and the man licked his lower lip. Nails dug into Kinu's hip, and drove her upward, only to be pulled back down on Takasugi's lap. Kinu groaned in pain, and the sensation of her wiggling over him was thoroughly enjoyed. A hand gripped Takasugi's button up, and widened his smirk.

"Mm, Kitten, if you keep making that sound, I'll have to do something about it..."

Suddenly aware of herself, Kinu attempted to stifle her low voice. Still, Takasugi merely increased the amount of pain he gave, and continued to play with her. Both knew that he was simply taking his frustrations out on the girl. He also knew that Kinu didn't mind; she never did.

Damp warmth met the man's knuckles, and lap, but that was different. He retracted his hand, only to find scarlet. Of course, he wasn't trying to ruin clothes, he pushed Kinu's sleeve up. The girl lightly panted, having barely managed to stop fighting herself. She remained silent, as Takasugi tugged at the wrap around her arm. She knew he wasn't finished; his stubborn expression spoke loudly enough. Once the wrap unraveled, the man's attention shifted. The gauze wasn't the only thing that was wet, apparently.

"Hm? Did that get you hot, _Kitten_?"

Crystalline eyes locked onto Takasugi, and he noted the slight flush of Kinu's cheeks. Her expression spoke loudly enough, and earned a jeering smirk. Though she didn't respond, his hand fell to her thigh. Ever so slowly, the man pushed her skirt up. Blue fabric pooled around his wrist, and Kinu shifted her weight in anticipation. The velvet skin of the girl's thigh came into view, and Takasugi's thumb pressed into her. He watched as the girl's chest raised and lips slightly parted; accepting him almost as hungrily as he studied her reaction.

"Don't make a sound. One slip and I'll stop."  
Kinu seemed too preoccupied to respond. She leaned back onto the desk; biting down on her lower lip.

"Understood?" Urging the girl to answer, Takasugi leaned into her. He raked his nails from her hip and across her back; deriving pleasure from the girl's motions against him and cut off mews. Kinu knew he was going easy on her. Being slow; just teasing. A hand slipped up her shirt, and pushed the fabric over her chest to expose a peach bra. Takasugi had never seen that one before. Glancing down, he confirmed that it was a new set.

Kinu slowly released his crimson shirt and with an open palm, slid her fingertips and nails down his chest. As she moved, the man hooked his fingers in the middle of her bra and pulled it down. No time was wasted in placing his lips around the sensitive mound of flesh, and scraping his teeth over her nipple. Almost immediately, Kinu latched onto him; a hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder.

In all honesty, Takasugi had no idea why he wanted to dominate her at such a time. Kinu knew she had upset him, so she had endured without a second thought. While that was probably a large blunder on her part, Takasugi couldn't care less. She obeyed because she belonged to him; nothing could change that. At the same time, Takasugi knew he was just stalling. It could only last so long, but he would make sure he milked every second of it. She would pay, with pain and if he was lucky, tears. Eventually, he would have to explain himself. No, she wasn't demanding an explanation, but he couldn't let her believe Ginpachi's words. Increasing his pressure against the girl, Takasugi started to tug the fabric between her and his hand aside.

"Look at you- you're already soaking..." The words earned a small, helpless hum. Kinu barely managed to contain her voice when Takasugi bit down on her. His fingers pushed inside the girl, and arched her back. When he hooked his fingers and slowly circled the girl's clit, the hand in his hair tightened. Murmuring against Kinu's skin, Takasugi peered up at her.

"Do you know what this is?" Wiggling his fingers, the man watched as Kinu turned her head to substitute a "no". Though they were supposedly having fun, his serious tone, led Kinu to believe something else was planned; but it wasn't as if she could ask. Takasugi nodded, and trailed his tongue up Kinu's chest. He rocked his hand between the girl's button and his newly introduced location.  
"You should pay more attention in school... It's called your G-spot... And if I do this..." The moment the man forced his fingers into the spot, a groan escaped Kinu. It was cut off, but still heard. By him, that is. Takasugi came to a complete halt. Kinu lifted herself from the desk, and managed to peer at the man.

"Was that a sound?"

Smirking, the man pulled his hand away. The girl in his lap groaned in protest, and squirmed against him.  
"Shinsuke-"  
"We had a deal." Still amused by the scene, Takasugi shook his head. Under his breath, he snickered at the girl's need. When she started to voice her disappointment, Takasugi pressed his damp fingers to her lips. Lines of creamy liquid could be seen, and Kinu was immediately silenced by her own pursed lips. She frowned and turned away, only to receive a scolding tone.  
"Do you want more? If you do, you should clean my hand; you _did_ get it dirty, after all."

Kinu glanced at the man from the corners of her eyes. She shifted her gaze from the man's smug expression and he wiped her juice over her lips. The girl's hesitation was obvious, yet the moment she moved to speak, Takasugi pushed his fingers into her mouth. He ignored the protesting tone that was Kinu's response, and teeth tightened on his fingers as he played with the girl's tongue.

"_Don't_ _start a war you can't win." _The man's warning was clearly that; a warning. He glared at Kinu as she paused, not trying to turn away, but staring into his eye. Her humiliation was clear, and when she grudgingly loosened her jaw, Takasugi resumed his fun. Unbearable pressure had started to build within him, and satisfaction took his features as he retracted his hand.

Kinu glared at him as he studied her submission. She was obviously upset, yet ignored. An arm snaked around her back once again, and damp fingers fell to her already exposed thigh. Takasugi offered his usual twisted grin as he pulled the girl forward.  
"Let me taste you..." The words shifted Kinu's gaze, and she reluctantly leaned towards the man. He bridged the gap between them as he stole her lips, and savored the lingering flavor. Takasugi started to pull the girl up; forcing her to stand and she heeded his command. He stood as well, and his chair rolled backwards as his motions grew rough. The man's tongue invaded Kinu's lips as he pulled her against himself. She was pinned in place with his body, and the man pressed into her thigh; solid. Kinu's lower lip was pinched by the man's teeth as the contact was broken. Takasugi hurriedly turned Kinu around, and shoved her down onto the desk.

A small cry of surprise escaped the girl, and before she knew it, her skirt was being hiked up. A hand firmly held her down by the nape of her neck as her panties were snatched down. A zipper sounded, and as Kinu turned to peer at Takasugi from her spot on the desk, she found nothing but carnal desire etched into his features.

"Shinsuke- Wait-"  
The man pressed against her and pushed her legs apart with one foot. His hand clamped over her mouth and without a second thought he shoved into her. Kinu was simultaneously pulled into a standing position, and the hand over her mouth muffled her pained cry. For the careless motions, it seemed unnaturally gentle, and careful, when Takasugi's lips pressed against Kinu's ear, only separated by a wall of hair.

"Did you lock the door?"  
Nodding, Kinu glanced towards the man as if she could see him.  
"Good. Don't scream; I'd hate to have to punish you..."

So this wasn't a punishment?

Not a single second was spent before the man started to indulge himself. Kinu did her best to refrain from making any noise, yet any slip up was muffled by Takasugi's palm. His free hand dropped to her hip and firmly held her in place as he had his fun. Takasugi's movements were ruthless; showing no concern for her or her pleasure. Kinu's occasional groans proved that he was being too rough, but fell on deaf ears. It didn't take long for the girl to start squirming, and trying to break away from his hands and body. He knew she was trying to voice her discomfort, yet it would do her no good.

Still, Takasugi refused to respond. Kinu gripped his wrist and tried to pry his hand from her mouth, while her other palm remained on the desk, for balance. She tugged at the man's palm and he offered a low groan before allowing it to fall to her throat.

"Sh- Shinsuke- Not so-" The words were interrupted by a forced moan, but Kinu still resumed.  
"Hurts-" Desperation clouded her airy voice, and the man's grip on her throat tightened. Takasugi slowed to a halt, and the hand on Kinu's thigh wrapped around her torso, which raised and fell with each of her deep breaths. Takasugi forced her to raise her jaw, as if he was studying her. His lips returned beside her ear, and his sneering voice widened Kinu's eyes.

"What's wrong, _Kitten?_ Don't you _trust _me? I thought you _liked_ pain."

* * *

**A/N: O.o **  
**Well, uh, Taka get's cranky when he doesn't get his nap... Apparently.**  
**Uh, idk where the heck this came from, and I'm not sure how to feel about it. This chapter kinda wrote itself. **  
**I think the next lemony half is gonna be skipped, but I'm sure you sort of get the point of what he's doing and why.**  
**If you read context clues and whatnot, that is. **

**Soooo, yeah. Uh, hope you liked this chapter... Or at least understand why Taka is being a dicknozzel.**  
**Thank you all for your reviews :)**

**This chapter makes this fict over 200k words! Can you believ that? We've read over 200k words about a fucked up relationship LOL.  
I say we, because I read my own writing too, hahaha.  
**


	90. Plans are Mandatory

Barely any time had passed, and Takasugi found himself doing nothing to satisfy Kinu. Of everything he had done, it was all focused on his own needs. The man had offered an occasional grope or squeeze, yet it had nothing to do with reassuring Kinu, and it was obvious. The girl had grown completely still, less than appealing, or even helpful. It was far different from her usual reaction to him, yet as he slammed into her he felt no sense of care.

His hand had fallen to her hip and he resolved to move her himself, which still got no rise from the girl. She simply leaned onto the desk, and stared at the wood grain. Takasugi had placed his palm on the desk beside Kinu's. Any time the girl tried to place her hand over his he would move; affection was the last thing on his mind. A drop on the man's hand caught his attention, yet was mostly ignored. It wasn't until the girl raised the back of her hand to her face that Takasugi found himself slowing to a halt. He frowned at the silence of his office, unsure of what to think. A second was spent staring at Kinu's back before Takasugi gripped her arm. He pulled out of her and turned her around to see if his speculation was correct.

Kinu was frowning, and her eyes flicked up to his for a split second before fixating on the floor.

"Are you _crying?_ What- It's just a little pain, you like pain!" Disbelief laced Takasugi's voice, and Kinu didn't bother to look at him. She shook her head, and crossed her arms as if she was guarding herself. From him. Shit. At some point, it seemed that he had crossed a line. Not that he cared. It was justified, of course. Shifting his gaze, Takasugi sighed. He didn't know what to do now. She was 'discreetly' crying with no expression, and wouldn't even look at him. He stepped towards Kinu and she visibly leaned back as if she was trying not to move. The girl turned her head as Takasugi reached to cup her jaw. Still, as she was hidden by a black wall of hair, he continued. He grabbed hold of her chin, and forced her to turn back towards him. Though he was right in front of her, barely far enough to not kiss as he attempted to control her gaze, Kinu chose to look at anything but him.

In a moment of rushed thought, Takasugi realized that he needed to be nicer... Just a bit. Not much, but he had overstepped his bounds and broken a rule. Punishment was about forgiveness, but what good would it be if there was no sort of mental support? To show that despite the fact that she was in trouble, he was still with her. Kinu wouldn't be able to withstand a penalty alone, and he was forcing her to feel that she was. Even though he was right beside her, she was still alone. He hadn't given that an ounce of thought, and now felt stupid because he had already known what he was doing. He also knew that punishment should never be delivered while angry, yet had not attempted to snuff the flame of his irritation.

Sliding his thumb under Kinu's eye, the man narrowed his own at her. Still, he had a right to do what he pleased. He wasn't wrong, if anything, this was all her fault.

"You don't have the right to cry- you just stood there with your idiotic blank face. You actually believe him, don't you? Don't you?! I saw you! Talking about babies and walking away all unjustifiably blank! What was with that hurt face- what the fuck was that?! Huh? Was there even a book on your bed?! _Why didn't you talk to me?!_"

Frowning, Kinu stared up at Takasugi. She seemed confused by his rant, and paused as the man challenged her with his gaze. Instead of offering an immediate answer, the girl started to fix her clothes. She corrected her bra, and pulled her shirt down. The girl glanced at her underwear, which had fallen to the floor as she had been turned around.

"Uhh, I _tried_ talking before and after you decided it would be fun to cover my mouth."

The words earned a glare from Takasugi, and he leaned into her. The man pressed his forehead against Kinu's, obviously frustrated. It seemed as if he wanted to rule her words out as if she was being a smart ass, yet refrained from verbally doing so. Another sigh escaped him, signaling the fact that the man was trying to contain his temper. Maybe Kinu should have let him sleep. Apparently, he was cranky.

"You believed him! I thought you trusted me! The moment he started that repulsive baby talk and you started on about your ridiculous 'baby nerve-pinching' mumbling, you completely- "

"I trust you..." Murmuring the words, Kinu raised her eyebrows as if it expressed her sincerity. Takasugi's hand fell to the desk beside her, and the girl raised her hand to the man's jaw. She held the eye contact as she traced her pointer finger over the man's brow as if she could force it to unfurrow. "I didn't want to talk in front of Ginpachi..."

"Then why didn't you call me?!" Still, the man demanded information. Anything to try to make his point, and prove that Kinu was at fault. A slight frown touched her features, and her hand moved to the man's hair.  
"I'm out of minutes..."

The moment Takasugi heard the words, he pulled away from her. Glaring down at the girl, he narrowed his eye.  
"Wh- Minutes? Get a _real_ phone!"

Shaking her head, Kinu crossed her arms. She gazed at the wall, murmuring under her breath.  
"No. Contracts make me feel tied down..."  
"Tied down? I'll _show_ you tied down the next time you-"  
Cutting Takasugi off, the girl grabbed his shirt. She peered up at him; half snickering at the response.

"That's not the point. Point is, you know I'm not going anywhere. I come to you for everything... Any time I need help, or even just want to get away... You're..." Smirking, Kinu lightly touched her fingertips to the man's jaw. He leaned into her, and his hand slid back on the desk as he pressed his forehead to hers once more.

"My partner in crime... Like a murder buddy..."

Skeptically studying the girl, Takasugi couldn't help but release a small snicker. There was no other word to describe her expression, it was adorably, borderline innocent. As if there was nothing wrong with the statement. Grabbing Kinu's wrist, Takasugi pulled her hand away from his face. He forced her palm on the desk behind her, and peered into the icy pools of her irises.

"Partner? _Hardly_..." Rolling his eye, Takasugi felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.  
"You are merely my apprentice, I've much more to teach you..." The words were accompanied with a suggestive raise of the man's brow. When his fingers intertwined with Kinu's, and a hand moved to her waist, the girl carefully connected their lips, as if testing the waters. With an equal amount of solicitude, Takasugi met her gesture. The hand on her waist moved to the nape of her neck, laced through multi-toned strands of hair.

Teeth lightly tightened on the man's lower lip, and Kinu affectionately squeezed his fingers with her own. The girl sat on his desk, and her free hand slid up Takasugi's waist. She gripped the fabric of his shirt; pulling Takasugi against herself once more. The man obliged, and a leg wrapped around the back of his; urging him near. It must have been obvious that he hadn't finished, or gone down at all. Though he hadn't received any attention trough their interaction, it was clear that Kinu was offering herself. She hadn't pulled her underwear back up, if anything, Takasugi was sure they were still on the floor beneath them.

Kinu's hand snaked around the man's back, and Takasugi pressed against her once more. He untangled his fingers from her hair, and teasingly rubbed his tip along the girl before guiding himself into her warmth. A slight moan vibrated against his lips as Kinu's leg tightened around his, and Takasugi found Kinu tugging at his shirt. She carefully slid her hand from under his, and worked the buttons loose. Her tongue toyed with his as his chest was exposed, and Kinu's hands slid around his shoulder; indulging in every firm muscle.

The contact of their lips was severed, and Kinu started to kiss the man's neck. It was as if she wanted to have all of him, her hands never rested in a single place. Almost as quickly as she had rubbed the man's shoulders, her hands slid around his waist and to his back.

Groaning, Takasugi tilted his head as a warm tongue flicked over his skin. It seemed as if nothing else existed to Kinu, and for a brief second the thought of her disregard for her own being crossed Takasugi. Proven by the fact that she had practically ignored any warnings from Ginpachi, and still returned to Takasugi in the end. While he would have it no other way, it seemed careless. As if at some point, she had consciously made a decision not to care whether she could be hurt in the long run. If that was the case, he would make his own decision. One that would be a subtle and silent as hers. If she wasn't going to guard herself, he would.

As the stream of thoughts crossed him, Takasugi tightened his grip on a thigh he hadn't known his hand rested on. His nails dug into Kinu's skin, and she groaned into his neck. Apparently, the pain was unexpected. The girl pushed him back, causing him to lose his balance. Luckily, an abandoned chair broke his fall. As Takasugi glared at the girl, he was met with a sly smirk. Kinu slid from his desk, and crawled over him. She easily assumed a dominate position; still grinning at her small triumph.

Takasugi narrowed his eyes as the curl of the girl's lips grew more prominent. She moved against Takasugi, enticing a cut-off groan, and furthering his irritation. Obviously, she was trying to replace his annoyed expression with his sex face; he would not give her the pleasure. Not after that one at least. The girl gripped his shirt with one hand as her other slid up his chest. The girl's smug satisfaction drove Takasugi to prove he was still in control. Of course he received pleasure from the low moans that escaped her, but that wasn't the point. Fingertips grazed down the man's chest, and the warm breath on his neck furthered his lust filled state, almost driving him to forget his need for revenge.

When Kinu's hand barely skimmed below his abs to the sensitive, ticklish area of his groin Takasugi felt himself nearly jump at the sensation. His head rolled back onto the chair with a breathlessly forced groan, and he resolved to fully punish the girl for her misused knowledge. Only she would know something so trivially evil and use it against him.

Sliding the chair forward, Takasugi drove Kinu's back against the desk. As expected, he received a threateningly loud cry, which was quickly silenced by grabbing hold of her hair and muffling her voice with his neck. Kinu obliged, leaning closer and continuing her torturous motions, which nearly overwhelmed the man. Just knowing that he could treat her such a way without any serious repercussions made him throb with excitement. Clearly, Kinu could tell; his response earned another moan. Gripping the girl's hips, Takasugi tried to control a rush of eroticism that swept over him. As if grabbing her would make her stop. It was getting too easy for her to bring him to is end. At some point, the girl seemed to make note of what made him tick, the hand on his waist, or the way she bit his neck, just enough to bring him pain and make him crave more.

The way she was moving against him made it clear that she was stimulating herself; rocking and grinding in such a position that he was positive she was on the brink of release. Still, Takasugi had resolved to outlast her, and this would be a close battle. One he could easily take control of, yet found himself hard pressed to do so. It was nice to be "dominated" on occasion, and though he knew he could turn the tables at any point Takasugi chose to let Kinu have her fun. The girl's hand slipped into his hair, and her grip tightened as she nibbled along Takasugi's jaw line. His voice was suppressed, and only a breath escaped him as the girl's nails scraped along his waist. God, she abused him as badly as he did her, and it was fucking amazing.

Kinu tightened around the man and the hand in Takasugi's hair grew painful. Her legs stiffened, as well as her entire body as she squeezed the man's side, and a loud moan filled Takasugi's ears. Of course, he had to muffled the sound with his neck again, but he wasn't complaining. The girl's chest pressed into his, and Takasugi focused on enduring the tempting pressure of the walls around him. He had won, and she didn't even know there had been a competition. This would be a victory to celebrate alone, possibly with a cup of sake. One thing Takasugi was sure of was that he couldn't tell Kinu about his competitive nature; she would probably try some sneaky trick to win, and he couldn't have that.

The moment the girl relaxed, he urged her to continue. He had no idea how much longer he could wait but he had been locked on the painful edge of his own end. Winning had become the equivalent of suffering. He ached to reach the point of release, and moved Kinu as roughly as possible. The unexpectedly seized control was met with nothing but low mews, and Kinu attempted to keep up with the newly set pace. The girl's lips returned to Takasugi's and as he pushed away from the desk to allow free movement he felt his breath hitch. She was still all over him; rubbing and pressing her fingertips into sensitive skin. Nails dragged along Takasugi's chest, and he bucked his hips towards the girl. One hand wandered up her side, and under the fabric of her shirt. When Kinu nipped his lower lip, a low groan forced its way through Takasugi's tight chest. And then he met it- A climax that seemed to cause his very soul to writhe. Maybe it was the danger of being in his office, or the pain of Kinu's nails. Whatever it was, Takasugi knew he needed it more often.

* * *

When all was said and done (and cleaned) the two leaned onto Takasugi's desk; panting and sharing a bowl of tobacco. All that had been exchanged were knowing glances that border-lined a stubborn feel. Possibly due to the fact that neither would admit they had apparently reach a new level of sex. A sort of ungodly shared moment that would no doubt leave them desperate to start again. Still, Takasugi didn't want everything to fall to silence and nothing but physical release. It became apparent that Kinu had most likely had a reason for coming to him in the first place. She had been in his office for over an hour; enough time to know that she was skipping a class or two. The only way to know was ask.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be attending your lessons?" Takasugi spoke as he pulled his pipe from the girl's hand and she sighed. Instead of offering an answer, she leaned towards him. The girl took advantage of the fact that his hand was on the desk behind him, and slipped into his defense lines. She pressed her back into his chest, and moved in front of him as if nothing could force her to leave.

"I'm not going." Murmuring the words, Kinu tilted her head back and peered up at Takasugi. He glanced down at her, as calm as always and holding his pipe a few centimeters from his lips.

"And why is that?" A raised eyebrow met the girl as she gazed at Takasugi and once more, she sighed.

"I think Matako told somebody about what happened. When I got here today, everybody was talking about me..." Crossing her arms, Kinu looked away. She stared at her feet, and Takasugi shifted around on the desk behind her. His feet slid past Kinu's and the man's body formed the perfect resting place as he draped an arm around her waist.

"I figured she would... Talking about you?"

Apparently a sore subject had been approached. Kinu turned to peer at Takasugi over her shoulder, and her usual half-pouting frown was etched into her features. The girl nodded, and leaned back into Takasugi's chest as she thought of the words she had heard.

"Something like I came to this school because some teacher got me pregnant, and then I randomly decided to be a whore for drugs. Then I was put in rehab or something and threatened to kill myself. Oh, and apparently I had an abortion... Or was it a miscarriage? Well, whatever, my spawn died."

Though he knew it was uncalled for, Takasugi couldn't help but laugh at the girl's statement. Kinu glared back at him as he retracted his arm and placed his hand to the side of his head.

"S- _Spawn_? What _are _you- a _frog_?"

As the man laughed at her, Kinu blankly stared up at him. She didn't find that funny.  
"Well, what should I say? _Offspring_? Do you want me to say offspring?" The words didn't help to alleviate the humorous spell that fell over the man. For some odd reason, Takasugi found it impossible to stop now. He managed to shake his head, but he had to look away. The awkwardly serious expression Kinu held only helped to send him further into his comatose laughter. His stomach started to ache, and he willed himself to stop. She was really upset, and he was laughing in her face. The only way this could get worse would be if he started pointing at her.

When the man managed to regain control of himself, his face had turned red. He felt as though he could pass out from the lack of oxygen, and still Kinu had done nothing but stare at him. Nothing but small snickers remained and he attempted to cut them off, but the sight of Kinu's mortification was too much to bear. She was trying to be serious, this was a real problem to her, but Takasugi couldn't help himself.

"Well, they weren't too far off. The pregnant whore thing was wrong, but what can you do? Oh, and I doubt you've been to rehab. But the drugs and killing yourself, that was kind of true."

"I've never threatened to kill myself. Why make a big show out of that sort of thing? I'm not an attention whore, you know." Rolling her eyes, Kinu turned to face Takasugi. The man was still smirking, and offered a slow nod.

"Still, the biggest issue-" Cutting the man off Kinu shook her head.  
"It's your job. It's not about me. I don't really care what they're saying. Yeah, it's not true and it _sucks_... But I came to tell you because your job. I don't want you to get in trouble." The sincerity of the girl's words caused an odd tinge within Takasugi. One he could not identify, but was positive he had felt. Sighing, the man placed a hand on Kinu's head. She met his olive eye, and almost instinctively leaned into him as if she feared the worst. Kinu had no idea what sort of reaction she had enticed, yet when she felt the man hug her she peered up at him.

The girl was met with a smile. Not one of Takasugi's regular dark grins. Nothing that seemed ominous or sinister. Instead, it was a genuine, almost cheerful expression.

"I'll have you know I'm a very cunning man. You shouldn't worry about that."

Slightly stunned by the expression, Kinu felt her eyes widen. That was almost scary. No, terrifying. Just because it was rare. Still, the girl found herself nodding. There was nothing more to say; she savored the sight of the man's grin, and trusted that he had a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Props to Noniebee (4352183) **** for urging me to correct the situation of the last chapter and brainstorming with me! She's and awesome writer, and friend. :) You should check out her profile, and her GinxOc story "Reuniting With The Lost" (8747858) and Reuniting Makes New Beginnings (9130939). **

**Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the update. Gotta admit that Taka smile at the end kinda surprised me. Perfect moment for one though :3**


	91. Persuasive Techniques

Though it was probably best for Kinu to leave Takasugi's office, the girl remained in her chosen spot, leaned back against the man. He still sat on the desk behind her, silently smoking as she contemplated attending class. Takasugi offered his pipe, and as Kinu hummed her thanks, he weaved his arms under hers. The man's chin softly landed on her shoulder, and he turned to offer a light kiss. Glancing towards him, Kinu brought the metal tip of the pipe to her lips.

"If they're talking about you, there's only one thing to do…"

"How many times are you gonna suggest that? That's a horrible idea…" A slight frown creased the girl's brow as she exhaled a white cloud of smoke. It drifted to the ceiling, illuminated by dim light.

"No it's not. I suggest that you destroy them… You know, the good old-fashioned way; chainsaw, gasoline and a box full of matches… They'd never talk about you again."  
Snickering, Kinu tilted her head back.  
"Yeah, then the national news would take their place." The girl peered at the ceiling and allowed her head to rest on Takasugi's shoulder as he continued to murmur against her neck.

"Until you do the same to them. Repeat the cycle until your name is feared, and revered... If you're not going to class, does that mean I get to keep you?" The words vibrated against the crook of Kinu's neck, and warm breath contradicted the goose bumps that had risen on her skin. She shifted her gaze as Takasugi placed a finger to her arm; obviously aware of the reaction. The girl placed a hand on one of the firm forearms around her waist and took another pull of Takasugi's pipe. She wondered how he could be so calm; as if his job and the possibility of being discovered did not alarm him.

"Well, you _could_, but that depends."

Raising an eyebrow, Takasugi glanced at the girl. She was staring at the smoke still; oblivious to his intentions. Perfect. If she couldn't predict his methods, she would be easily susceptible and bend to his will. She would have no idea until it was too late, then be forced to accept and deal with it.  
"On what?"  
As he spoke, Takasugi started to nibble on the girl's neck. He pulled the fabric of her shirt over her shoulder, and made a small, teasing trail. She would have no choice but to say yes. Not to sex- to his newest scheme. It had only taken a few seconds to think of, but he was positive it would work. Time had been spent occasionally murmuring random passing thoughts to the girl, in which she would offer a small hum of acknowledgement or interesting observation. Like he had never realized that Matako always painted a T in the middle of the hearts on her thumbs. He knew she kept her nails painted, but not to that extent

He also had no idea that his name would fit perfectly across one's nails if pinkies were excluded. Nor had he ever considered dotting the I of his name with a diamond if it was spelled in English. Interesting. Maybe it was obvious that Takasugi never painted his nails. He did not intend to start, either.

Other than that, murmurs of paperwork, meetings, and random bits of gossip were exchanged. Comfort was found in the man's loose embrace, as if Takasugi sympathized with Kinu's uneasiness. Nevertheless, she found a more interesting topic. They hadn't said a word about the scene with Ginpachi, and Kinu was horribly curious. She didn't want to pry, but she also didn't want to feel as if Takasugi was hiding an explanation of the aforementioned past. There was only one way to gage the man's reaction and choice in the matter. Picking her head up, Kinu stared at the plain wall in front of her.

"You've yet to tell me about what Ginpachi said. Or what you plan to do." If Kinu provided an easy escape route in the conversation, Takasugi wouldn't feel pressured to open up. From the looks of things, it was a difficult request, and something he seemed to never allow. Takasugi would die before he exposed himself, and it was no secret. Still, Kinu had to know. His response would answer two questions. Whether he intended to tell her or would avoid the topic as long as possible, and how close he considered them to be. Physical closeness was one thing; emotional was a completely separate game.

A groan of reluctance was Takasugi's initial response. Shifting her gaze, Kinu offered him the pipe over her shoulder. Instead of taking it, Takasugi leaned forward and placed his lips to the mouthpiece. Kinu crossed her ankles, contemplating his reaction as the man took a pull of his tobacco. He was watching Kinu, and she knew it. Still she had no interest in pointing out her observation. It was a personal study; nothing he needed to know. When he pulled back, he placed a hand to Kinu's jaw. The man pulled her to the side and brought his lips to hers. Smoke was exchanged, and filled Kinu's lungs as she kissed the man back.

Still, she couldn't help but study and grade everything he did. Takasugi had no idea that he was being watched so closely. Every motion and movement was being analyzed. Though it seemed Kinu had blatantly disregarded Ginpachi's warning, she had not. He was her brother; he would never be completely ignored. Of course, Ginpachi did not know any details about her relationship. Therefore, any of his assumptions and fears could overlooked, or taken with a grain of salt to a certain extent. Still, his warning had not fallen on deaf ears. Kinu wanted to be around Takasugi. He was the only person she felt she could relax and speak around. Well, other than Matako, but he had thoroughly ruined that. All Kinu could do was hope it was not permanent. While Takasugi was busy being unnaturally affectionate, Kinu was busy wondering why.

The man had a habit of small gestures that spoke loudly, but to practically cling to her was inexcusably and obviously deceiving. He wanted something. Something more than sex. Kinu had tried to rule her suspicions out as an over active mind. She tried to tell herself that it was possible that Takasugi was simply happy to see her, and had been nervous. Then again, he was never nervous. He always had a plan to get what he wanted, as previously demonstrated upon her arrival. He had told her he had a "devilishly good plan and lecture", so she could safely assume that he was not nervous; he already knew what he would do, and how everybody would react.

So what could he want from her?

Pulling back, Takasugi smirked as Kinu released the smoke he had given her.  
"You're not the only one, you know…"

A frown creased Kinu's brow as she studied the oddly smug expression Takasugi held. Clearly, he was trying to confuse her. He had intentionally worded his sentence in a way that could be interpreted differently; depending on a person's view. Would she take it as an overall evaluation of their relationship, or a reference to what he was going to do? To so blatantly insult and call Kinu out was not exactly acceptable... No intelligent life form would do such a thing, at least. Takasugi would not say that in regard to their affairs. No man would admit to cheating in such a nonchalant manner. Well, Takasugi was an exception; he would do that, actually. Nevertheless, Kinu figured he was simply trying to get a reaction out of her. She rolled her eyes, and placed the pipe to her lips.

"Mm, I was just about to say the same thing to you."  
When Kinu glanced at Takasugi from the corners of her eyes she was met with an intense glare.  
"Well, aren't you a _clever _one_._" The man muttered the words, and tightened his grip on Kinu's side. A slight snicker escaped her as he shook his head, and pulled his pipe from her hand.

"By noon, Otose will visit me. She loves gossip, and is probably all over this. I bet you that right now, she's on the phone with her friends talking about it. She'll expect to catch me, but her expectations won't be met. And _you_ seem to not know the law."

Takasugi slid his pipe on the desk behind him after a slow drag, and his hand dropped to Kinu's thigh. He barely slid the fabric of her skirt up her leg, and pressed his fingers into her skin. His lips pressed into Kinu's neck again, and she felt her face grow warm.

"You're _perfectly _legal, Kitten…" Stretching the word "perfectly" out, Takasugi firmly slid his free hand down Kinu's waist. She pressed into his chest as he unevenly dragged the skirt up her thighs and bunched the fabric. Kinu shifted in place, unsure of what to say, but positive that she was blushing. Furiously. She placed her hands over Takasugi's, hoping to deter the suggestive motion, yet she found herself further pressed into the man. The girl's head fell back against his shoulder once more as his teeth grazed up her neck. Kinu exhaled in an attempt to sway her thoughts. They had just finished; to be bothered by Takasugi's touch was ridiculous.

"But… You work in a school…"  
"Mm, but I doubt _any_ man would be able to resist your charms."

Charms? Kinu had charms? Frowning at the plain ceiling, Kinu picked her head up. He was being too nice; definitely up to something. Kinu didn't have charms, she was creepy… Or… Was that her charm? Her already red face burned brighter at the echoing of Takasugi's voice that resonated within her head. Really? He thought she had charm? Placing a hand to her face Kinu unevenly covered her embarrassment.

Oh god, he was doing that thing again… He was being charming, but using it against her this time… Because he wanted something… To use her. And though she was well aware of his methods, she found herself too helplessly enchanted to break away; too captivated to care. He could tell her to saw her own leg off and she would do it. She would _have_ to do it. In the hopes of more attention. Just to see if he would lavish her in more positive notes. Maybe he would compliment her hair or the way she held his pipe… Or tell her he liked her perfume or… Damn it, not fair! He knew she couldn't handle something like that. She had to stop him but the fingertips trailing up her thighs and pressed into her skin were too incapacitating; filled with a narcotic, which she craved. At some point, she had become helplessly addicted, without her own consent or knowledge. And he knew it… She was so obvious that he knew exactly what to do or say… Takasugi had to be doing this on purpose, and she had become a pawn of her own free will. Fuck.

When a hand slid up her body, and brushed a lock or blonde hair from her shoulder Kinu averted her gaze. Must. Fight. Hormones. Fucking Oxytocin…Making her all… Trusting and whatnot… And Serotonin- Fuck Serotonin! Her brain was releasing chemicals that betrayed her; tricking her into thinking dangerous thoughts…

Lips gently caressed Kinu's ear, and teeth touched her skin. Squirming against the man, Kinu tried to rationalize what she should do. It was as if she hadn't been thinking through everything they had done, and the article she read in the morning newspaper was making her associate everything with chemicals formed in one's body. In example, she was positive that Takasugi's body didn't produce Oxytocin. Or Cortisol. That man didn't have an ounce of stress or guilt within him. Was she supposed to be thinking this while he was doing whatever he was?

Kinu's hips were being pressed into Takasugi's by the force of his fingertips. One of his hands wandered to the skin under her shirt, and a side of the girl's skirt fell.

"Are you getting nervous, Kitten?" The calm, deep voice was too much for Kinu to bare. In addition, there was that name again. When did he start calling her that? It seemed to be appearing more and more every day. She didn't know if she loved it, or was uncomfortable by the endearing term. Possibly because she wasn't sure if he was sincere or considered it to be poking fun. Maybe she was over thinking everything, but still; to understand Takasugi it was necessary. By some stroke of luck, Kinu managed to weasel her way out of his grasp.

Slightly surprised, Takasugi watched the girl with a raised brow as she turned to face him. With her hands, she had cupped her cheeks and mouth. All that was visible was her eyes, and furrowed brow. It was an odd sight, and action, but Takasugi continued to watch her; curious. He placed one hand in the bend of his elbow and pulled his pipe from the desk. Kinu's face was beet red. What had he done? Apparently, something had gotten her… Maybe he said something or touched some sort of new spot… But then again, he didn't think there was anything he hadn't touched on the girl… As far as he was concerned, at least. He took a drag of his tobacco, still staring and trying to analyze what could have made her so… pink?

"I- I know what you're doing! You don't need to try to manipulate me! I'm well aware that you're just making weird things up to stun me!"

Though his brow remained raised, Takasugi felt his opposite fall into a frown. Despite the look, he was amused. The corner of his lips tugged into a smirk, and realization crossed him. Leaning forward, the man gripped Kinu's wrist.

"Are you blushing?" It was one of the only things the man could think to say. While the answer was obvious, he knew it would further fluster Kinu, and later, he would laugh in private.

"No- I just- It's just- It's a neurological disease!"

Frowning, Takasugi awkwardly peered at the girl. Okay, so she would rather claim to have some odd disease than admit that her face had randomly flushed… Moving on.

Kinu eyed him as he moved towards her. It seemed that his smirk grew with each crossed centimeter. When Takasugi was close enough, he pulled her hands away. Kinu reluctantly allowed him to do so, and stared up at him; her eyes slightly wider than usual. She was no match for him. Even if she randomly attacked him, he would ultimately win, and she saw that. He might be a little startled at her random battle cries or screeching, so she couldn't really attack him, but… It was a good idea… She'd probably just scratch him anyway… She couldn't actually punch him. Moreover, he still had a few bruises from his encounter with Ginpachi. It would be best to at least let him heal before hitting him…

"Weird things? Manipulate?" Takasugi's smirk betrayed his innocent voice. He continued to advance towards her; giving the girl no option but to back away.  
"I've made nothing up." Still, the man spoke in a falsely naïve tone. Kinu found herself against the wall, and he took full advantage of the barrier. In less than a second, Takasugi had moved in front of her. His palm found a resting spot beside Kinu's shoulder, and the man leaned his weight onto his forearm, which was perched above Kinu's head. She peered up at him as he brought his hand to her chin and met her eyes with his own.

"I'll tell you what really happened. We'll talk about it later, and you'll understand why I did what I did. It's really not as bad as Ginpachi made it out to be. He wasn't there, and doesn't know any details…"

The change of subject was unexpected, for lack of a better word. Kinu frowned up at Takasugi, and he continued to watch her. It became apparent that he probably thought she had reacted oddly because of the teacher's words. Not that she was complaining; she _was_ curious.

"Believe it or not, the only reason he and Sakamoto found out was because I told them. You know I wouldn't tell on myself unless I had a reason…"

Offering a slow nod, Kinu held her breath as the man inched towards her. His fingers grazed over her lips as he moved, and she tilted her head; positive that he would indulge her.

"But for now… I have work to do, and a stage to set. I'm telling you now; _do not get mad_. If you so much as look at me oddly, I will know. Go to class, if anybody bothers you; stab them with your pencil. You'll just be sent to me, anyway. Most likely, you'll get called out in about an hour."

Flicking her eyes to Takasugi's lips, Kinu offered a slow nod. She didn't like the sound of this. He was definitely about to do something she didn't approve of, but she could do nothing but accept that fact. Deep down, she already knew. She knew exactly what he was about to do, but she didn't want to think of it. The girl secretly hoped that she was wrong, yet expected the worst. Once she nodded, Takasugi mirrored the motion. His hand felt to her hip and the man offered a light squeeze as he met her lips with a brief, yet firm kiss. Kinu placed her hand to the soft crimson linen of his shirt, only to find him breaking the contact all too quickly. Once he pulled away, he smoothed out his shirt, and walked to his door. Kinu remained in place as he glanced back at her and the lock clicked open.

"When I come back, I expect you to be in class."

Lowering her gaze, the girl hummed a tone of acknowledgement. Without another word, Takasugi left.

* * *

**A/N: Oookay, so I used some chemical names in this that some people may not know...**

**Oxytocin- The "Trust" Chemical. Released upon human contact, causes contractions during labor and is used to control bleeding afterwards. Helps to create a bond, be it motherly or otherwise. Another interesting tidbit- it's used to induce abortion. Interesting huh?**  
**Serotonin- The "love" chemical. Released as a signal to positive events. A happy chemical, which is released by exercise, and is also involved in labor.**

**Both of the above chemicals are known as "love" chemicals. Released upon an orgasm, or during small daily events. In combination with other chemicals such as dopamine, they can create infatuation and false happiness.**

**Cortisol- Associated with nervousness or guilt.**

**Zura's Girl- Glad to see you're back! It's been a long time! I hope you had fun on your vacation :) You're right, it is critical that she finds out what Ginpachi was talking about. I already have an odd explanation, which managed to be awkwardly funny at some points, lol. And as you said (wrote?) Kinu is in her last year of school so if she makes it through this one she'll be finished.**

**Al19- Hmm, I don't think Kinu will drop out. She's pretty secluded without rumors, so if anything, she'd probably just be annoyed by the other students and gossip. Never know though, my stories run off on their own sometimes... Weird things happen without my consent, lol**

**As always, thank you all for your reviews :)**


	92. Different Strokes

As expected, the moment Kinu entered her writing class the room fell silent and all eyes were on her. Everybody stared through judgmental lenses, and Kinu ignored the idiots as she moved to her seat. When the girl sat down, she noticed that even Tsukuyo had peered up at her from her desk. In a matter of seconds, the teacher had brought an assignment to her side, and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"Yer late." The woman stated, and Kinu nodded.  
"I know." Murmuring the words, Kinu skimmed over the work sheet that had been set in front of her. Though she acted coldly, Tsukuyo placed a hand on her head. The teacher barely spoke loud enough to hear but Kinu glanced up at her as she turned away.

"Just relax."

Kinu stared after the teacher with an unintentionally intense , questioning expression. She caught sight of a student that had turned to gaze at her. Locking her eyes to Kondo's, the girl didn't move.

Apparently, her expression was more threatening than intended, because the boy quickly turned back around. Ever so slowly, Kinu glanced towards Matako. The blonde was glaring at her from across the room. She wasn't even trying to be discreet; she had one elbow on her desk, and held her pen near her lips. The girl's expression clearly read "what is wrong with you, you horrible person that I hate". Yeah, one look said all that.

A second of expressionless eye contact was held before Kinu simply looked away. Matako was being really dramatic. With nothing else to do, Kinu turned back to her work. "Free day", huh? Well, she could do that. Anything about anything; that would be easy. Random doodles and lines would suffice. At least she would enjoy her work.

* * *

As Kinu wrote the last words, the door to the classroom opened. She glanced up, not surprised to find the principle in the doorway. Otose gestured to her, and Kinu noted Tsukuyo's tense expression. The blonde was staring up at Otose, her eyes intense, and the ghost of concern on her features. Of course, Kinu stood up. She walked to the principal's side, and ignored the many prying eyes behind her as they exited the room. Takasugi had been right; it hadn't even taken half an hour.

As Otose led the girl down the hallway, she attempted to brief Kinu on the situation.

"Do you know why I came to get you?"

The elder's question sparked an amusing sense of smart-assery within Kinu, and she gazed up at the woman.

"Because I was speeding, ran a stop sign and mowed down a puppy?" Raising an eyebrow, Kinu studied Otose's reaction. The older woman's serious expression faltered and she obviously stifled a chuckle before shaking her head.

"Some of the other students have been suggesting that you and a staff member have been... Overstepping certain boundaries." The principal eyed Kinu as she spoke, to which she blankly peered up at her.

"Oh, I heard that. I also learned that I apparently came here because a teacher got me pregnant, became a drug whore, and have a dead baby. We both know why I came to this school... So tell me, does that new background sound like what I explained to you over the phone?"

Kinu's words earned a frown, and Otose paused only meters away from Takasugi's office. The girl halted as well, and turned to examine the reaction the elder woman was portraying.

"Over the phone?" Otose asked, and Kinu nodded.  
"When I signed myself up for school. You had to verify my records, didn't you?" When the elder murmured the word "yourself?", Kinu ignored her. Otose shifted her gaze, and offered a slow nod.

"Problems with the other students..." She stated the reason under her breath, as if she didn't want to admit that it was a plausible explanation.

"To top that off, my friend and I got into a fight. Well, _she_ got into a fight with _me_. Over some guy she likes." Crossing her arms, Kinu leaned her weight to one side. She sighed, and glanced down the hall before returning her gaze to Otose. The elder's full attention was on her.

"She thought I wanted him, because he was mean to her right in front of me, and I didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to do with it though, I was just as surprised as her... Still... What better way to ruin somebody's chances than to-" Kinu's implications were received, and Otose completed her sentence as expected.  
"Start some sort of scandal... To make that person look bad..."

Nodding, Kinu watched as Otose pulled a cigarette from a wrist pouch that had been hidden in her sleeve. Otose lit the stick, and Kinu glanced down the hallway. Now, the most probable solution would be to tell her and Takasugi to stay away from each other. Her plan had worked perfectly.

"So, who were they saying? I heard everybody talking, but I didn't hear a name. Was it Ginpachi? He's like a brother to me and we've told them that before..."

Intentionally misleading Otose, Kinu was pleased to find that the woman fell for it.

"No. I know you two grew up together. The guidance counselor. They were saying Takasugi-San, and you..."

Frowning, Kinu glanced at the ceiling at if she was in deep contemplation.  
"Takasugi-San... Hm... The weird, dark guy?"

Otose nodded, and took a drag of her freshly ignited cigarette. As the elder shifted her gaze, Kinu suppressed a snicker. That's all it took to describe him, and for some reason she found that undeniably hilarious and cute. Not that she would ever call Takasugi cute to his face. That was like signing a death certificate, which is typically not on anyone's list of things to do.

Clearly convinced, Otose sighed.  
"Alright, let's get this over with then. I still need to talk to you, but I see what's going on here. Damn teenagers and their drama. Something like this is too serious to joke about..." Grumbling the words, Otose started towards the office. Kinu silently followed behind her; proud of her accomplishment. Anything Takasugi would do now would simply solidify her claim. They would be in the clear.

Without warning, the principal pushed the door open. She and Kinu both froze, wide eyed.

Before them was Takasugi; practically ravishing a woman on his desk. A very familiar, short brunette, dressed in an orange (open) yukata. Takasugi paused, and peered at the pair in the doorway from the woman's neck. His shirt had been untucked, and pulled open. The woman's hand was on his chest, and he placed a palm on the desk behind her. The man leaned forward, panting and ignoring the wandering hands of the woman in front of him.

_"Parent teacher meeting..." _Takasugi sneered the words; obviously shooing Otose and Kinu. The woman on his desk peered back at them over her shoulder, and Kinu's jaw nearly dropped as her suspicion was confirmed. Before she knew it, she was speaking. Only one word could escape her, and she felt it was an obvious, unnecessary question.

_"Mom?"_

Otose peered down at Kinu- Horrified.  
"Mom?" The principal echoed, and Ai offered a light, unwelcome waved and giggle.  
"Oh, hi dear! I was- I just came by to... Bring some cookies..." Ai motioned to a neatly wrapped clear plastic bag on the desk that was filled with her baked goods.  
"And check on your grades..." She added, and Takasugi glanced at the woman as she leaned backwards; onto the desk. From the way Ai's foot was propped on the wood, and Takasugi was positioned between her legs, Kinu felt as though she would be sick. That's not exactly something one wants to see; some sexualized version of their cookie bearing mother being willingly taken by their also willing boyfriend.

Ai gazed at Kinu, upside down and grinning, she still appeared to have her underclothes on, but still... Not o-fucking-kay.

"Uh, keep up the good work sweetie! But, a 'B' in science? Really? You know you can do better than that!"

Kinu remained in place, still wide eyed with her mouth ajar. What... the... flying... murder-inspiring... fuck? Really? This was turning into a lecture about already good grades? Seriously? Would it look bad to rush into the room and cut them? Would Otose be suspicious if she yelled at them, and found the nearest sharp object to impale them? Maybe made her mom watch as she killed Takasugi, then attacked the parent-woman? Or should it be the other way? Mom first, then the boyfriend? Takasugi wouldn't be that hard to kill, would he?

Otose flicked her eyes between Kinu and the pair in the office. All she could do was wonder if she had really uncovered a scandal. Rumors had led to an actual truth. An Inoue was indeed sleeping with Takasugi, just not an underage one.

Had she just uncovered some dark family secret? Started family drama? Before she could say a single word, Kinu had turned the other way. The girl started down the hall, and though her wrathful expression was not visible, Otose was positive that the girl was mortified. She had no idea how right she was. Otose figured it was simply from seeing her mother in that position; that was only half of it. After yelling for the girl to go to class, Otose stepped into Takasugi's office. The two inside exchanged an odd glance, which she couldn't decipher, but that wasn't important. She would have to handle this.

* * *

Kinu didn't stop until she was in the bathroom. Frustration bubbled within the girl and the thought of what she had just seen quickened her pulse as well as tightened her jaw. Rage clouded her mind with plots of murder, which seemed to be the best solution. They had betrayed her; now they must die.

The girl leaned onto the counter, head hung, but glaring at her reflection as if the mirroring girl was the true cause behind what she had just seen. The urge to reduce her frustrations tugged at her mind, and Kinu pushed her sleeves back. When the fabric was over her elbows, she placed her hands on the counter again; still lost in a rush of adrenaline.

As she glared at herself, a toilet flushed and a door behind her opened to reveal a familiar blonde. Matako eyed her through the mirror, and Kinu met her expression. The blonde rolled her eyes, and walked to the sink beside her, clearly intent on being as cold as possible. When Kinu shifted her gaze, the blonde spoke.  
"Don't act so _depressed_, you have exactly what I want. The _least_ you could do is be _happy about it_."

The words were clearly intended to chastise her. To make a mockery of her emotions, and deride all rights she had to express her anxiety.  
"Oh?" Turning to look at the blonde, Kinu narrowed her eyes.  
"And what is that? A man that fools around with people you supposedly _trust? Sure_, I'm really _happy_. Maybe _next time_, _you_ can take him." Muttering the words, Kinu rolled her eyes at the blonde's contempt. Matako paused as she washed her hands, and placed one foot behind herself as she turned to meet Kinu's aversion of her gaze. Surprise played on the blonde's features, riddled with confusion.

"Wait... What?" Her brow furrowed and Kinu glared at her, though it was unintentional. The expression received no response; Matako must have grown accustomed to her constant intensity.

"Don't worry about it; it's not like you care. If anything, this is the _perfect _moment for you to '_take your revenge_'. Go ahead. Wouldn't you _love_ to rub salt in a wound or repeat everything that I've done wrong? Maybe proclaim your love for him, or assert the reasons as to why you feel so _inclined_ to be with him? I'm _all ears_, Matako, go ahead." Kinu was positive that her words would receive some sort of rise out of Matako. Maybe the girl would slap her again and tell her that she couldn't understand love. It would be partially true. Kinu was fuming, and hoping that Matako would continue with her hostile act. It was possible that the blonde would unload her feelings, and feel better. Maybe grow tired with hating somebody that wouldn't fight back. Not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to.

The blonde did no such thing. She dried her hands and continued to watch Kinu. A second passed, and she shook her head.  
"No, seriously... What do you mean? You're joking, right?"  
"Because I do so _love _to bring _joy _and _laughter_ into the world." Sarcasm laced the girl's tone, and Kinu met Matako's emerald eyes.

"Ki, tell me what happened." Still, Matako ignored the pessimistic attitude. She crossed her arms, and frowned at Kinu as if she actually gave a damn. Possibly two.

Sighing, Kinu shook her head.  
"_He's_ the bastard that used all those confusing, indirect methods. He never actually just says anything, he's got to be a smart ass about everything. Always right. Even when he's so _obviously _wrong. He could have at least chosen _you_ Instead of using my _mother_!"

The moment Kinu spoke the word, Matako's eyes widened. Her lips parted as if she had dubbed a reverse gasp as an interjection. Still, the blonde remained silent. She placed her hand in front of her mouth as if anything she could say would only make the situation worse.

"My _mother_! Of all people! And I bet she was happy, too! I bet she loved every second of that _shit_! She had the nerve to lecture me on my grades from his desk and-" Cutting herself off, Kinu placed one hand on the wall. Her other covered her mouth as she felt herself snapping. She was only managing to further irritate herself. Matako stared at her, obviously stunned.

It became apparent that Kinu was providing a new perspective for the girl. Showing her the real Takasugi in glimpses of words. Maybe she had imagined him differently, who knows? She did nothing but study Kinu as if she was still processing the rant.

"What's..?"

Matako placed a hand on Kinu's forearm, and pointed out the obvious writing from the night of the festival. Snatching away from the girl, Kinu kept one palm on the wall as if it would ground her.  
"I didn't do it." Glaring at the confused blonde, Kinu clenched her jaw. She glanced at the name on her arm and shook her head.  
"That idiot did- to prove a point."

"A point?" Matako asked, and her brows knitted with worry.

This wasn't something that could easily be explained. If anything, that would only make Takasugi look bad. It wasn't like Kinu was, or ever had been upset about that. If she tried to make Matako understand the blonde would assume he was abusive- he was far from that.

"It's complicated- It's all complicated. I can't explain it. I just- I don't want to talk right now! Just go away, leave me alone. I'll talk to you later, or..." Pausing, Kinu frowned at Matako. She placed a hand over Takasugi's name, and shifted her gaze.  
"Maybe not, I don't know. I need to be alone, just go back to class." The last half of her point sounded desperate. Matako slowly nodded and turned away. She glanced back at Kinu, but offered no words as she left the bathroom.

Alone, Kinu returned her gaze to the mirror. Never truly alone. Matako hadn't said a word about her wrist. It was obvious, her sleeves had been up, but the blonde hadn't pointed it out. Maybe it had been clear all along. Nevertheless, Kinu wasn't concerned with that. If necessary, she would deal with it later. For now, she was too frustrated to think of that. All of her energy and thought needed to be focused on the issue at hand. On Takasugi and Ai. They had to pay.

She was positive that Takasugi had planned that shit. Still, the man should have known better. Manipulation was fine, but there were lines and boundaries. And her mother- there was nothing to say but "what the fuck". A broken tile caught Kinu's attention and she glanced at it for a split second. The girl flicked her gaze back to her exposed wrist, which was still red from Takasugi's play. Still sore, and coated with thin cracked beads of blood. He was a bastard, ad she was... Some sort of weird fetish sicko? It wasn't exactly something that she could understand, but she was positive that she had liked every second of his attention, before he started to go too far.

He always did. Everything he did was some sort of extreme. It was possible that it was his ownership, or possessiveness that seemed to render her submissive. That or his entitled demeanor. Self-justified, and fully in control. The man craved control, and if he felt he was not the one writing the script, he would find a way to reverse the roles. If nothing else in the world was certain, Takasugi's need for complete and utter superiority and authority was sure.

And she would take that away.

Not his need for it; that would defeat the purpose of what she was thinking. Kinu constantly let the man have his way, and lead any situation. That's how she was comfortable. She didn't want to feel as though she had to make important decisions or lead the show; what if she made a mistake? The girl didn't know enough to fully control everything and everyone around her. Takasugi was of a different make. The same breed, but more together. He had spent the years of his life refining himself and every method he used.

He had seven more years of experience than she did, and he always would. Still, as Kinu slammed the side of her fist into the broken tile and felt the bond of glue on its back snap as it slid free of it's perfectly measured cage, she was positive of one thing. If she tried, she could be just as clever as Takasugi. Just as manipulative and deceptive.

The girl caught the tile as she retracted her hand and placed it on the ground. She kept her fingers on one corner as she stepped on it, and the ceramic snapped in two. See? Resourceful. She could get her way, no matter what she wanted, and if she wanted to punish Takasugi, she could do just that. He had done the same to her; numerous times. Seeing her mother with him was like a punishment in itself. Staged or not, it triggered enmity, and jealousy; a dangerous combination.

For some reason, Kinu found herself wishing that Otose had simply caught them. Job be damned, the woman would know he belonged to her. He would know that he was hers, and would do better to remember that fact. Past aside, Takasugi was, and would be hers. Yeah, she was nothing special. Kinu knew that she was replaceable; she wasn't exactly fun, or much for conversation. She couldn't swim, be it in her thoughts or actual water. She couldn't even cope with her own emotions. Still, was it so bad to want? To actually desire something after years of indifference and living in an emotionless, expressionless daze?

By the time she released the broken tile, it was coated in thin layer of what she could only describe to be liquefied rubies. If only it was so poetic... Still, this was not one of her usual moments of unrelenting anxiety. She hadn't focused on what she was doing. All Kinu had attempted to do was relieve the pent up pressure of frustration. As if emotion could seep through her arm as she had dragged the tile across her. It wasn't smooth, as a razor would be. It was closer to ripping; uneven tears that grew faint towards her wrist, yet had started wide. With no pattern or true direction.

Turning the sink on, Kinu washed her hands. She washed the tile, and her forearms, though only one was injured. The girl tossed the ceramic remains into the trash, and pale drops of crimson splashed against the floor. She would have to clean that... Still, all she found herself doing was washing and rewashing her arms. The soap burned, yet was ignored. Irritation welled within the girl at the realization that the flow of blood was not slowing but simply mixing with the soap. Overpowering the suds, and attempting to make a trail down her arm.

Splashing water over the gash, Kinu tightened her jaw. She glared at her reflection, as if she could judge it for making the same decision as her. It did the same; equally judgmental, equally scolding. As if it was the smart one. Despite that, it was the one bleeding; it deserved the wound for challenging her.

Kinu exhaled through her nose, yet her frustration lingered. She rinsed her face in an attempt at cooling down. Takasugi may have spiked emotion within her, but this was not the time for such a thing. She would need to turn herself off. Just for a while. A few days at best. She raked her fingers through her hair, and her side-swept fringe mixed into the strands and coated all blonde with black. All that framed her face was blonde; darker than her complexion. A true ghost with the possibility to shut down and act like one too. How privileged.

As the flow of water was severed, Kinu stared at the continuous flow of blood. Not dying. That was probably bad. She kept her hand in the sink, and uneven drops landed in the white porcelain beside her palm. That wasn't good. And she couldn't tell anybody. It wasn't like she could go back to Takasugi over something so stupid, or tell Ginpachi... The thought shifted Kinu's gaze, and she glanced at the empty space that the tile had been in. Maybe she shouldn't have pressed so hard...

The drops were starting to form a trail to the drain, and Kinu stared at the line as if she had no clue where it had come from. She rinsed the sink and her arm again, urging herself to do something. The girl found herself grabbing paper napkins. She pressed the sheets into her arm, and placed a few on the ground. Kinu used her foot to slide the napkins over the watered down scarlet, and carefully picked them up to wipe the counter. Firmly gripping her arm through the napkins, Kinu leaned onto the counter. She found herself scooting onto it as if it was a bench to wait out the bleeding. It couldn't last forever.

Minutes passed, and Kinu remained in place. She stared at the plain ceiling, still just as angry as before. Why wouldn't it go away? If feeling was so tedious, she would gladly go back to being numb. Like her arm. That was better than whatever she was doing now. Though she knew the flow of blood was something she should be concerned about, she couldn't find it within herself to care. She gave up, and moved on.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter got a bit out of control. Well, I'm sure that can be fixed (sort of)**  
**Props to Noniebee (4352183) for bringing Matako back to the dark side! (somewhat, but it leaves possibility for future Friendship recovery)**

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**


	93. Aggression

After Otose finished her long, irritating lecture about public decency and keeping scandals to a minimum, she left Takasugi's office. Not after providing a rather large stack of paperwork, and plenty of judgment, of course. Ai leaned on the edge of Takasugi's desk, glancing through the pile of blank files while the man leaned back in his chair. Though he knew it was time to breathe a sigh of relief, he simply stared at the plain drop ceiling as if the many tiny holes would form some sort of picture or entertain him.

As the man contemplated the narrowly avoided doom, Ai pushed herself to her feet. She started to tie her yukata closed, and Takasugi glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Ai noticed the look, and offered a wide grin.

"Ah, Takasugi-San, you make sure to call me any time you need my help again. You know I'm thrilled to help Ki."

Staring at the woman, Takasugi raised an eyebrow. He knew that she wasn't actually talking about helping Kinu in any way shape or form. She was just happy to be put in a sexualized position with him. Ai's grin spoke loudly enough, and Takasugi found himself placing a hand to the side of his face in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep your clothes on." Rolling his eyes, Takasugi stood up, and started to adjust his shirt. He glanced at the paperwork Otose had left him, and felt annoyance tug at his features. Of course he couldn't get away without a form of punishment. Paperwork was preferred over legal action, though.

"You know she'll be mad, right?" The flick of a lighter caught Takasugi's attention and her peered at Ai as she took a drag of a freshly lit cigarette. She set his lighter on his desk, and Takasugi finished buttoning his shirt. The woman had already tied her yukata, and was not spending unnecessary time in his office. She was free to leave now; he had no more uses for her. Still, she continued to smoke, and examine his allotted work.

Takasugi didn't bother to tuck his shirt in before he seated himself in his chair. The man pulled his pipe from his desk, and glared up at the falsely cheerful woman. Gesturing towards her cigarette, Takasugi pulled his lighter from his desk.

"Was it really that good? We didn't even touch each other."  
"Well, a girl's gotta keep dreaming, right?" Ai's smirk earned a snort of amusement from the man, and as Takasugi sparked the tobacco in his pipe, he propped his feet on the wooden desk in front of him.

"I suppose."

A light chuckle filled the room, and Ai bent down to pull her purse from the floor. She barely earned a glance in her direction as she hoisted the small bag on her shoulder, and gazed directly at Takasugi. Through a smile, she offered unneeded, unanticipated advice.

"Anyway, I suggest body armor. Preferably something that can withstand a knife or two-"

"She's not going to stab me. She knows it was staged." Cutting the woman off, Takasugi shook his head. He took a slow drag of his pipe, and Ai mirrored his motion to a tee. She crossed her arms, and leaned onto his desk as she released a puff of smoke.

"And? Teenagers are irrational. Hell, grown women are irrational. Maybe it's just me, but even if I knew it was staged, I'd still be pissed." The woman eased herself back onto the desk until she was sitting. As if they were two gal pals, just hanging out. Takasugi was not fond of the lax air in the room. As far as he was concerned, he had never been interested in having a full conversation with Ai. She was easy; predictable. He already knew her. Barely anything she could do would surprise him. A single night of contemplation was all that was needed to figure her out; she tried to be the model mother but her husband fucked that up. She was weak, despite the fact that she was interested in the same dark literature Takasugi so often enjoyed.

Ai was frail, and meek. She never fully stated her views, yet relied on context clues to communicate for her. That or nothing. Most of the time, she would say or do nothing. She could figure any situation out and reach the right conclusion, only to ignore her knowledge in favor of watching life unfold on it's own. She was not a threat; to him, to her husband... to anybody. The most logical assumption was that she had the potential to be, yet her fragile build prevented her from attempting to do so. For a second, Takasugi wondered how the woman had ever survived child birth.

"Well what about you?" Meeting the woman's brown eyes, Takasugi pushed his pipe to his lips. Ai dismissively waved the question away with a single hand.

"I'm her mother, she'll get over it."

Narrowing his eye, Takasugi contemplated the woman's answer. She and Kinu were ridiculously similar. The only distinguishing feature between the two was age. Well, that and hair... And eyes... Well, that wasn't the point. They thought the same at times, and said the same things, but one was falslly cheerful (too much so), and the other had no intention of being so repulsively, annoyingly chipper. The other was calm, and mostly silent. Well, Takasugi had actually debunked that myth. She was not silent at all; not around him.

"Are you really going to do all of that tonight?" Ai motioned to the paperwork on Takasugi's desk, and interrupted his thought process once more. Why wasn't she leaving? He was finished with her. She was no longer useful; just taking up space and air. Still, the man indulged her social nature, so not to anger her, thus angering Kinu. Most likely, that was the last thing he needed to do after forcing her to witness what could only be interpreted as an indecent act with her mother. But Kinu had known the woman was a puppet.

Shrugging, Takasugi sighed. He leaned up and allowed his feet to drop to the floor as he pulled a few sheets of his assignment from the stack.

"Eh, it's worth it. I might have some help. That old hag, _'It wouldn't be overtime if you weren't fooling around_'." Impersonating Otose in a high-pitched, bitchy tone, Takasugi shook his head. It wasn't immature if it was true. The elderly woman had used that as her reason behind the "redeeming" task. In all actuality, Takasugi knew she just didn't want to do the work herself.

"She had a point... And are you saying Kinu is worth the extra work? Did you say something that was indirectly nice?" Giggling, Ai leaned over Takasugi's shoulder to read the paper with him. He glared up at the woman as she invaded his space, and laid his pipe on the desk.

"No."

Snickering, Ai shook her head. She leaned away, and ashed her cigarette in a small glass tray on the man's desk. Instead of immediately leaving as he had hoped she patted his head. As if he was a child or a dog.

"You're a good kid; so nobly risking your relationship for your job, and being prepared to withstand the wrath of Kinu."

A frown creased Takasugi's brow, and he eyed the woman as she took a deep pull of her cigarette.  
"She's not upset." He stated, only to receive another alarmingly cheerful chuckle. Ai offered a slow nod, and finally started to the door. She paused midway, to end their conversation. Apparently, she couldn't let him have the last word.

"Right. I know you needed an convincing reaction from her, but there was a better way to get one, you know... You'll see! Have fun in hell, and may Ki have mercy on your soul." Still laughing, Ai let herself out of the office. Takasugi stared after her, half considering her words, yet still denying the possibility of their truth. He had told Kinu not to be angry with him. She knew he would do something like this. As long as he had warned her, she couldn't be upset.

Without giving the warning a second thought, Takasugi grabbed his phone. He instinctively dialed his friend, and the moment the deaf man in the office answered the call, Takasugi wasted no time in greetings.

"Bansai, that old wench gave me a stack of paperwork."  
"I dare say that I know, Shinsuke. She took it from my desk."

The response tightened Takasugi's jaw, and he stared at the solid stack of dreadful obligation.

"Well if she took it from you, you shouldn't mind assisting me. I have no intentions of staying late tonight." Takasugi's words received a deep chuckle despite his irritated tone.

"Of course. I'll stop by early. Before lunch."

The moment Kawakami responded, Takasugi hung up. No need in wasting extra breath.

* * *

Sighing, Kinu leaned into her locker. She was absolutely enraged. Unbearably frustrated. In the same breath, she was too tired to do anything about it. Normally, she would walk into Takasugi's office and threaten to cut him. Well, it wouldn't really be a threat, she would just tell him what she planned to do, and then proceeded to do so.

The girl had tied one of her long socks around her arm, yet still left a trail to her locker. It was as if she had stood up too quickly, and even though she leaned into the cool metal of her open locker she felt no better. As the girl closed her eyes, she placed a hand in her cubby. The structure was impossibly cold against her cheek, and Kinu contemplated her first step to utter destruction.

It was easy to fuck simple things up. She needed to do more. To directly attack the source of her anger and make him repent. She would demolish Takasugi. Physical harm was not enough. Public was not the place for her plot. They needed to be alone, so nobody could hear his screams. So his pride would be at stake. She would make him doubt himself. The man would recognize his blunder, and apologize. If the display had even one ounce of truth to it, Kinu would kill them both. She could easily trap them in her house, shoot them, and frame her father. A belligerent drunk would know no better.

Takasugi would not get away with crossing her. Playing with her as if she was some sort of doll, only to prove that she was not exclusive. His attention would not be shared- there was only room for one, and one alone. Any more would be excessive. Kinu knew he was stronger than her... His body- that horribly muscular and chiseled form- spoke loudly enough. She hated his hands. They were far too large and rough at times. Too masculine and manly. She hated it. Unacceptably large hands that only added to his dominating grasp. His constant dignified "alpha male" projection.

It was terrible.

With her plan, his strength would not matter. He would willingly allow himself to be captured. The bastard would walk into her chains; naive. He would get a dose of his own medicine. Glaring at the dark bag in her locker, Kinu pulled it open. She located a small box, which she always kept on her. Without hesitation, Kinu pulled the package open. She unwrapped the sock around her arm, and noted the decreased flow of blood. Still, she was hard pressed to simply leave the sock on the ground or throw it away. It was partially saturated with blood, and Kinu didn't feel like finding a way to carry it home without wetting the supplies in her school bag. Instead of dropping it, Kinu placed in on the upper shelf of her locker. It was empty anyway.

As the girl studied her wound, she placed a trail of butterfly bandages up the length of the gash. A small container in the corner of her locker caught her eye, and she replaced the box of bandages to contemplate her next step. Kinu placed her thumb and forefinger on either side of her wound, and pressed the sore skin together. It was to ensure that the two sides matched up properly; they did. No stitches for her.

Taking the small tube that had been used to stick coins to the ground with Sougo, Kinu pulled the top off the tiny container. She brought the tip to her arm, and soon, superglue was burning her already agitated flesh. Sighing, the girl shook her head. She wasn't even caring for her cuts properly! That wasn't the right way to handle the situation, and it was all Takasugi's fault. Just because that idiot used annoyingly convenient methods to fix broken skin. One more reason to be impossibly angry towards him.

As the hard seal over the wound dried, she found all form of bleeding to disappear.

All better.  
Good as new... Mostly.

As Kinu threw the glue back into her locker, she narrowed her eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps. The girl closed the door to her locker, after grabbing her purse instead of her school bag. All she needed was keys. Fuck homework. Once the storage unit was closed, slight relief crept over her at the sight of Kawakami. He was walking straight towards her and seemed to slow as he noticed the girl's expression. The man stopped in front of her, and his eyebrow raised. His dark glasses provided no hint at the focus of his gaze, and Kinu watched the tall man as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Kinu-Chan, have you stored your latest victim in your locker?"  
As Kinu nodded, the man snickered. He shook his head and placed a hand to his navy blue spiked locks as he gazed downward. It was obvious that he was studying the dark drops on the ground, and though he probably had no clue what color the splotches were, it was obvious that he was aware of the content. Possibly iron, plasma and faulty platelets that had done nothing to clot the girl's wound or stop the bleeding.

"White shirts aren't the best for killing, I dare say."

"Hm..."

Kawakami pointed at the girl's sleeve as she hummed in place of an answer. She glanced at her shirt to study the stain he was referring to. Sure enough, her arm was punishing her, and finding ways to express its hate.

"Your tune is a symphony of chaos, hate, and general self loathing..." The man stared directly at Kinu and she tilted her head at the odd observation. Once more, she hummed a response, this time a question. Kawakami only nodded to confirm his statement.

"Pretty." He added, and Kinu felt her brown raise. Well, at least that was a good thing. Kawakami started to pass her as she contemplated his words. As he walked by Kinu patted his shoulder, and mumbled something far too low for him to hear.

"Good job. I'm still going to kill him though."

The man had an idea of what she had said, and it drew a low chuckle from within him.

Kinu continued towards her house. She had no intention of portraying her anger. She would be calm, cool and collected. Everything would work perfectly. She would cook dinner as usual. Clean the house, as usual. Avoid casual pleasantries with her mother; as usual. Everything would be normal. Though she was contemplating the use of unfamiliar ingredients. Experimenting with new flavors, and what not. Like rat poisoning. That sounded like it would complement the wonderful flavor of miso.

* * *

Though Kinu walked home, she beat her mother. It was clear that Ai had driven and the fact that she had not returned thoroughly annoyed Kinu. Blankly staring ahead, the girl checked the mail. She grabbed a small stack of bills and advertisements before letting herself into the house. All was empty, and ominously silent. With no sign of Riku acting out his daily rampage, Kinu knew something more was in store. Nevertheless, she walked to the kitchen and set her purse on the floor.

The girl pulled ingredients for lunch from the refrigerator and cabinets, and once all was neatly arranged in a convenient spot on the counter, Kinu set to washing her hands, vegetables, and rinsing any tools she would use.

With a freshly cleaned knife, the girl filled a pot with water and laid her chosen ingredients on the cutting board. Vegetables first, a touch of miso, a splash of sake; that sort of thing. Internally seething, the girl took care to finely mince the celery and spring onions. She used her fingers as a guide; slicing just in front of the tip, never directly on it. After scooping the veggies into the warm pot, she started on preparing the meat.

Kinu rinsed her knife first, and shifted her gaze as she felt the need to find a beverage. Preferably something bubbly.

Sighing, the girl set her knife down, washed her hands and moved to the refrigerator. She selected a chilled cucumber soda. The girl twisted the cap off the glass bottle, and kicked the refrigerator door shut behind her as she moved back to her meal in progress. After she had her serving, rat poison would be an addition to the pot. A lovely addition indeed.

Maybe a few moth balls too.

Kinu paused as she tilted the bottle upwards, and downed a portion of the effervescent liquid. It seemed to burn on its way down; the way the first sip of a fresh cold soda always does. As she lowered the bottle, a person entered the room behind her. She was well aware of the presence, and glanced to the side as she placed her drink on the counter beside her. Riku was clearly halfway through his never ending party. The man's steps were heavy once he hit the kitchen, and his breathing was equally audible. He opened the refrigerator, and Kinu set to cutting her slab of beef.

As Riku closed the refrigerator, the sound of a beer popping open filled the room. That was odd, he usually opted for liquor. Then again, it was possible that he was out. Almost out of nowhere, a loud thud, and scrapping noise sounded. It was followed by a slew of curses, and due to the unexpected nature of the sudden commotion Kinu jumped in surprise. She had already been on edge, and that was just enough to startle the girl; snapping her from her thoughts. Her elbow bumped her soda, and the bottle fell onto its side before rolling from the counter.

It shattered at her feet, and green glass washed over the kitchen floor in a wave of bubbly clear liquid. The moment she glanced down at it, Riku's attention was on her.

"Oi, stupid! Watch what yer doin'! Look at that mess! How the hell am I s'posed to get to the damn cabinet now?"

Big words coming from a man that had just stubbed his toe on a table that never moved.

Pausing, Kinu stared straight ahead. She had already stopped slicing the slab of beef on the cutting board. She didn't move, or acknowledge the man as he approached.

"Damn clumsy brat! Look at what'cha did! You just gonna stand there?! You ain't gonna clean it up!? Yer bout as useful as a damn cracker in the desert, you know that?! Oi! OI! I'm talkin' to you!"

As a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, Kinu remained; frozen in the ice of her own mind. It was happening again. Everything was happening again, and bound to repeat itself. Only she could change it. If she wanted it to be different, it was up to her.

"Hey, dumb ass, hand me that bottle!"

Flicking her eyes to the counter, Kinu caught sight of a liquor bottle. It was nearly empty; with just a swallow left pooled in the bottom. When she didn't respond, Riku tightened his grip. Her shoulder ached at the pressure, and the girl dropped her head. She couldn't take any more. She was still dizzy; weak, and here he was, bullying her in her own home. When she was tugged backwards, she snapped. Calmly snapped, and whipped around to face her father.

Before she thought about it, she found the blade she had been using had plunged into his stomach. Intentionally. Riku froze, and stared at her wide eyed as she quickly retracted her knife, shrugged his hand away, and turned back to the meal.

Kinu started to slice the beef again, and a loud thud behind her signified that her dad had fallen. He would never get better. Riku would always be the same. Silence had fallen over the room, save for deep gasps. Glancing towards the mail she had set on the counter, Kinu felt curiosity tug at her mind.

Sighing, she tossed the knife into the sink. She turned off the stove-top, and flipped through the mail. A letter addressed to her from the DMV triggered excitement. It had to be her license.

Shouts had started to fill the room. Kinu stared at the letter; tuning the voice out.

"Crazy fuckin- SHIT! You- You-"

Glancing at the figure on the ground, Kinu grabbed the bottle of liquor he had been referring to. She placed it on the edge of the counter, and tied a dishtowel around a wooden spoon as Riku started to writhe on the ground. Apparently, his shock was short-lived.

"You- Bitch- You- You- Stabbed me! You really stabbed me!"

"Shut up." Glaring at the man, Kinu struck a match from a nearby drawer and lit the towel on fire.

"Die." She sucked in a deep breath after speaking. Without another word, she filled her mouth with the liquor from the bottle, and eyed the man on the ground. In a fraction of a second, she was spewing fire on him.

Take that.

Riku screamed, and started to roll in the broken glass and soda as Kinu emptied her mouth. When nothing remained but the burn of alcohol, she dropped the flaming dishtowel in the soda and stepped over her father. He continued to scream a slew of slurred insults as Kinu walked to her room; examining her letter.

So much for pinning the murder of Takasugi and Ai on Riku.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :)**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**So this was... Unexpected... I think. Sorry the update took so long, I've been exhausted lately :)**


	94. One Cannot Hide Intentions From The Taka

Sitting in her room, Kinu stared at the unfolded letter in her hands. Her license was displayed on the paper; stuck to the sheet. Well, that made her feel a bit better. She could still hear her father shouting; proof that he was still alive. As the girl pulled her license from the letter, she developed another plan. With the right amount of manipulation, she could be free. As if she had nothing to do with the scene in the kitchen. Obviously, if anybody knew she had come home they would blame her. While they would be right, she had no intention of going to jail.

She would not be some burly woman named Tom's bitch. Rolling her eyes, Kinu pushed herself to her feet, and started from the room. She was still holding her license and intended to put it in her purse, which she had left in the kitchen. The girl walked through the house, and back to the place her father was laying on the ground. He glared up at her, and immediately tried to push himself up. Riku succeeded, and set to yelling at her once more. The only response he received was a deadpan stare. Still, the man persisted.

"Oi! Damn girl! I know you hear me! Call a fuckin' ambulance!"

What happened to the days that he would bring pocky and ice cream home for her after work? When they would sit together and she would bring him a juice box, instead of a beer? Her father continued to squirm as Kinu picked up the makeshift torch that she had made, and pulled the towel from the spoon. She threw the towel away, and poured her meal-in-progress down the sink. Kinu used the garbage disposal to get rid of the vegetables she had so finely chopped, and wrapped the beef in plastic before throwing it back into the refrigerator

"Fuckin' psycho! I- I'll have you put in jail! Get outta my house! Get out!"

Glancing at the man on the ground, Kinu studied his bleeding wound. He'd probably die if she left him. It could be a burglary. Raising an eyebrow, Kinu stopped to contemplate that thought. It was logical. It could. Her mother's gold necklace was hanging on the side of the window over the sink, and that could be the perfect proof. It was expensive; real. Frowning, Kinu pulled the necklace down. She examined it, still ignoring her father's shouts.

A burglar entered the house which seemed empty because the car was gone; the daughter at school. Riku never left, so it was believable. The burglar then walked into the kitchen, saw the necklace, and started to take it. Riku decided to be either a hero, or asshole, as usual. He saw the burglar, started to yell, and the burglar grabbed the closest available weapon. Stabbed the drunk and ran.

Perfect.

Pulling the knife from the sink, Kinu wiped the handle with a fresh dishtowel. She dropped it on the floor and glared down at her father. He was saying something. Rolling her eyes, Kinu opened a drawer beside the sink and found a pack of her mother's cigarettes. She lit the cancer stick with a match, and crossed her arms as she stared down at Riku. She had to take care of him.

"Stupid bitch! Get outta here!" As Riku spoke, Kinu calmly leaned up. She stepped towards him, still studying the man.  
"GO! Can't believe you-"

Before the man could complete his sentence, Kinu kicked him in the jaw. Her motion was executed properly, as Riku hit the ground and ceased his annoying motions. Wonderful.

Kinu grabbed her purse from the countertop, and pushed her license inside; ready to move on. Walking to the front door, Kinu wiped the inside and outside handle free of fingerprints. She closed it and left it unlocked as she moved to her room; necklace in hand. The girl wasted no time in changing her clothes. It was time for a real plan now.

She opted for a thin black yukata. The girl had placed her mother's necklace in her purse and as she fixed her appearance, she focused on her course of action. She threw a pair of undergarments into her purse, and proceeded to choose a pair of shoes. Low high heels were fitting. Satisfied, the girl crawled over her bed, and pushed her window up. Kinu grabbed her purse, and let herself out of the window. She landed just beside a bush; in the tiny, overgrown back yard.

The girl hoisted her purse on her shoulder, and let the window down. She would walk back to the school. Now, to visit Takasugi. After a small stop by the store, that is.

By the time the girl arrived at school, it was lunch. The halls were nearly empty, though the few remaining students made a point of openly staring at her. The undesired attention angered Kinu to no end, but she ignored everybody. This was the time to focus on her goal.

* * *

Takasugi sat in his office; bored out of his mind. For the past hour or so, he and Kawakami had done nothing but paperwork. They had managed half of the stack; opting to fill the more detailed reports first. One stack of finished work sat beside the pile of incomplete papers. As the men worked, complete silence filled the air. After what felt like an eternity of writing, Takasugi's hand grew sore. He didn't feel like completing the entire stack, and though Kawakami persevered, the one eyed man took a break. He lit his pipe and watched his friend work.

Minutes passed, still filled with nothing but quiet. The only sound was that of a pen on paper. Just when it seemed nothing would happen, Takasugi's door opened. The man couldn't help but frown at what he saw, and Kawakami turned to peer at their guest. Kinu walked into the office; as expressionless as ever. That wasn't the point, though. The girl was not wearing her uniform. At some point, she had changed into a dark yukata. She acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary as she walked past Kawakami and to Takasugi's desk.

When the girl leaned onto the wood, Takasugi stopped eying her. He decided not to ask. Instead, the man feigned disinterest and grabbed a paper from the stack Otose had left him. Almost out of nowhere, Kawakami started to snicker. Glancing at the man, Takasugi suppressed a curious frown. It wasn't until he glanced at Kinu that he realized the 'Issue'. The girl had started to pull at the belt of her yukata, and as Takasugi watched he dropped his pen.

Wide eyed, the man caught glimpses of Kinu's skin between the folds of the yukata. He leaned up, and stared at the odd scene; unsure of what to make of it.

"Shinsuke..." Kinu murmured his name as if she had more to say, but her implications were obvious. Kawakami was still snickering under his breath, yet mostly ignored. Opting to focus on the girl beside him, Takasugi studied her slow motions. She barely tugged at the edges of her yukata, providing a clear, yet partial view within. Takasugi was just glad that her back was to Kawakami.

"Wh- What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask, though it was obvious. Kinu smirked at him, and the expression held a touch of dark mischief. She was up to something, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. As the man spoke, he felt his chest tighten. Kinu didn't offer a response, and before Takasugi knew what he was doing, he had slipped his hand into her yukata. The girl remained perfectly still as his palm slid over her thigh. He moved his hand to her hips only to find what he had suspected. No underwear. Holy fuck. What was she doing?

"Shinsuke, I can hear your tune... Your tempo is speeding up. I daresay you might want to calm yourself, or your instrument will start showing and you won't be able to leave without performing." Kawakami's snicker turned into a laugh, and the man placed a hand on his stomach. His opposite hand slid up the side of his face, raising his sunglasses.

Glaring at the man, Takasugi released a loud sigh.

"Bansai- Get out."  
"But Shinsuke- the- the paperwork!" Still laughing, Kawakami leaned back in his chair. Takasugi lowered his chin, not bothering to move his hand from Kinu's thigh. He glared at his friend, then Kinu only to find her smirking like an idiot. Shaking his head, Takasugi offered a light squeeze, which Kinu showed no reaction to.

"But we just-"

"Not even three hours ago!" Kawakami interrupted, and once more, Takasugi narrowed his olive eye at the man.

"Bansai! Get out!" Unable to help himself, Takasugi sneered the words. His friend nodded between laughs before standing, and walking to the door. The entire time, Kawakami laughed his head off. Even when he closed the door behind himself, he was laughing. Kawakami's stifled chuckles resonated within the hallway, and Takasugi glared towards the door. A second passed, and he finally returned his gaze to the girl beside him. Kinu had been smirking down at him the whole time, not even concerning herself with the fact that she was clearly interrupting him.

Standing up, Takasugi narrowed his eye at the girl. The expression didn't faze her, instead, a single low laugh escaped her closed mouth, mostly residing in her throat. Takasugi placed his palm on the desk beside the girl, and leaned towards her; challenging her with his eye. He knew something was up. From her smug expression to her bold entrance; she was demanding his attention, and he didn't know why. Something was off about her expression. Kinu seemed generally harmless to him. She kept a mostly neutral look, unless she was either smiling or frowning at him. But this was different... For some reason, the way she was looking at him... Well, it reminded him of himself.

"What are you doing? Where's your uniform?"

Crossing her arms, Kinu met the man's gaze with a wider smirk. She slowly tilted her head, and uncrossed her arms. As if she was indecisive. She didn't know how she wanted to stand. Still, Kinu placed one hand on Takasugi's desk; barely touching his. When her pointer finger laced over his, curiosity sparked within him. The girl raised a hand to his jaw, and the tips of her fingers slowly trailed along the strong line.

"Are you saying you prefer me in that sailor suit?" Snickering, Kinu inched towards the man's lips. Takasugi watched her, nearly frozen as Kinu's hand moved over his. She was a mere centimeter away; teasing him with the proposition of a kiss. A distraction he welcomed.

"You look busy... Should I come back another time?"

The words were murmured against his lips, and a hand slipped to the man's hair, urging him to keep her. He knew she was up to something. Kinu was not trying to hide the fact that she was trying to accomplish a hidden goal. And Takasugi figured it out. She was competing with her mother. Kinu was trying to prove that she was better; she was jealous. Though Takasugi knew it was unnecessary, he was flattered.

"You should..." His response earned a soft chuckle from Kinu, and she turned to face the man. Takasugi's free hand found it's way into her yukata, and he gripped her waist; obviously not allowing her to leave. Ice blue eyes met Takasugi's olive iris, and Kinu moved her hand from over his. She trailed up his sleeve, and smoothed the fabric back down as she nodded.

"How about this... I'll help you finish your work with Bansai... Then you'll take me home. I'll make dinner, and we can spend some time together..." As Kinu spoke, she raked a hand through Takasugi's hair once more, and the man leaned into her touch. He nodded, and she mirrored the motion before slowly connecting their lips. It was a sultry gesture; leaving Takasugi to crave more. He couldn't help but realize how ridiculous it was. They had already had a day's worth of fun, and she was tempting him to feel unsatisfied. Kinu's motions were carefully carried out; the hand on Takasugi's jaw worked to constantly remind him that this was not their usual play. No, Kinu was being far too gentle and precise.

As the girl moved away from him, Takasugi studied her odd demeanor. It wasn't incredibly different; a trained eye was necessary to see. Even as Kinu fastened her robe Takasugi couldn't look away. It wasn't as if he was captivated. He just knew something was up. Maybe Ai's words held more truth than he had expected. But Kinu didn't seem annoyed, or agitated. No, she had done something. She was trying to cover something up, and distract him with her weird shoes, thin robe and body. The girl was solely focused on retying her yukata; not even glancing in Takasugi's direction. He couldn't help but frown as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Kinu met his eye, as calm as ever. Whatever this was, it was serious. From the blank expression, Takasugi knew. She had turned herself off.

But she wasn't high. Nothing about her indicated the use of marijuana. She didn't smell of it, and her eyes weren't dazed. She barely smelled like a cigarette. Tasted like one too. Not his tobacco; he knew what his own smoke smelled like, he had used the same brand for years. Digging his thumb nail into a pressure point on the girl's arm, Takasugi watched for her response. None. She didn't even know. He continued to eye the girl, and his brow furrowed in contemplation. There had to be more. He examined her expression and her hands; trying to discern anything he could. Her nails were dark.

* * *

"Hm?" Kinu hummed her question, and Takasugi's suspicions were confirmed. She never did that to him anymore. Only if they were alone and hanging out. Like if they were drinking their coffee, or she caught him randomly looking at her. Intensely holding the girl's eye contact, the man wondered if he had missed something. That was the only explanation for this. Was it the bullying? Didn't he tell her to destroy those kids or something? Stab them with her pencil? Takasugi grabbed the girl's left hand and lifted it to his eye. There was definitely something dark under her nails. It was just red enough to be blood, yet too dark to be sure. She would tell him. This was her killing hand, after all.

"What have you done?" Barely whispering the words, Takasugi held onto the girl's wrist. Kinu stared up at him, unfazed by the question. She offered no response. Didn't even try. The girl simply narrowed her eyes. Mirroring the expression, Takasugi tightened his grip on her wrist. She flinched, and he felt his jaw tighten. She could just be sore from their encounter earlier. He had gotten a bit out of hand... Still, he needed answers.

"The blood under your nails... Where did it come from?" Glaring at the girl, Takasugi demanded his rightful response. Kinu snorted in humor, and carefully pulled her hand away.

"It's not blood."  
"Oh?" Raising a brow, Takasugi continued to hold the girl's intense gaze. She snickered as she turned away; apparently thinking that she could leave without appeasing him.

"It's paint." Kinu stated, and Takasugi knew it was a lie. He did not appreciate the lack of honesty. As the girl started around his desk, he snatched her back. He would get the truth. He knew it was her's. She had done it again. When he reached to snatch her sleeve back, he was met with a larger surprise. Kinu smacked his hand away, and grabbed his shirt. Before Takasugi knew what was happening, she had tugged him off balance and shoved him against the wall. Though he was taken aback, the man showed no sign of it after a split second's time. He grabbed Kinu's wrist and firmly tightened his hand around her.

"_What_ the _fuck_ do you _think_ you're doing? Do you _really_ want to piss me off?" Still glaring at the girl, Takasugi noted her expression. She was obviously angered. So why had she come into his office like that? The girl was glaring at him, harsher than he was her. A second passed and her expression fell. Takasugi dug his nails into her skin, noting that she wasn't using her left hand. She was pale; colder than usual.

"No. Just want to express my appreciation... Leave my arm alone."

The low words drew Takasugi's gaze to her left wrist as Kinu stepped away from him. She brushed his shirt off, and smoothed it out as if she had never intended to do what she had. Despite her actions, the man chose to rush her. He shoved her back, and pinned her to his desk as he grabbed her left arm. What was she hiding? What had she done, and how bad was it? He had seen her work. He knew how far she had gone before, and if she didn't want him to see, it was serious. Kinu attempted to fight his hands away, and both remained silent as he pinned her forearm to the desk. The girl held her sleeve up, and refused to let go as she tried to push him away with her legs.

"Stop-" Panic hung on her voice; perfectly matching her scowl. Still, Takasugi ignored her as he managed to tug the fabric to the start of her wrist.

"I'll slap you- I'll make a big scene-"

Pausing, Takasugi frowned down at the girl. She also stopped and met his eye as his hand settled on the desk.  
_"What?" _Irritated, the man remained still. Kinu leaned up, enough to break eye contact and place her lips to his neck. She barely managed to turn her arm over to complete the motion, and her legs wrapped around Takasugi's hips.

"I'm sure everybody would _love_ to hear about how you used my _poor, impressionable _young mind to _betray_ and _seduce_ me. How you made me pretend like I didn't know you in public, and strung me along like some _dreaded teenage play-toy_..."

Leaning away, Takasugi narrowed his eye in confusion. Though he moved, Kinu pulled him back, and wrapped her right arm around his torso. Her lips pressed into his neck once more, and the girl continued.

"You've already told all my secrets... I've got nothing to lose, and _all _your leverage is _gone_. What will you do now, _Shinsuke_?" The name held a teasing tone, and Kinu sharply bit down on his neck when she finished. Still, Takasugi remained in place. He hissed at the contact, of course, but his mind started to race. What the fuck had gotten into her? Did she think she could act like she was in charge? This entire scene _screamed_ punishment. Kinu was forcing him to teach her a lesson and take control once more. Still leaning over the desk, Takasugi knew he would have a bruise. He lifted his hand to her neck, and from Kinu's sitting position she was slammed back onto the desk once more.

Her breath escaped her in that one motion and Takasugi leaned towards the girl. He covered her mouth, so to keep her from screaming if she chose to do as she had stated. Inches from the girl, he remained still to let her process how easily she had been subdued. Her hands slowly gripped his sleeve, and the girl looked away. All form of rebellion had slipped from her face and Takasugi knew she was aware of the fact that she could not win such a war.

"Let me tell you something, _fool. _I don't know what you expect to come from this, but it will _not_ be success. Your _delusions_ of equality are _less than appealing_, as well as your _temper-tantrum_. I do whatever I so desire and you will have _no_ effect on that." Pausing, Takasugi moved his hand from Kinu's mouth. His grip on her throat tightened and the girl pushed against him with her hips as if she could slide up the wooden desk beneath her and away.

"I don't have the _patience _for your disobedience. If you were attempting to intimidate or hurt me you failed... _Apparently_, you still don't understand your position in this relationship, _whatever that may be_."

A hand roamed up Kinu's thigh, and parted her robe as she peered into Takasugi's olive iris. His irritated expression did not lessen, nor did the pressure on her neck. The man's hand stopped at the joint of her thigh, and she remained still. Obviously, direct confrontation was a bad choice. He had annoyed her, though...

"If you _think_ I only want you for _sex, _you are _mistaken_. It _is_ a nice addition, but that is _far _from your purpose. Do not try to mock me with such, as it will only result in your own pain. That's _not_ what this is about and you should know it by now... Understood?"

It took a second, but Kinu slowly nodded. Takasugi mirrored the motion as he released the girl, and stepped away. She carefully leaned up and shifted her gaze as silence fell over the room. Though she was still being watched, the girl worked to straighten her yukata. Her hand moved to her flushed neck and she rubbed the red skin as if it ached, or she could wipe away the ghost of the man's touch. She slid past Takasugi, and stood up beside him. Without a word, Kinu walked around the desk and to the door. Still watching her, Takasugi brushed his sleeves off to smooth any wrinkles the girl may have caused.

As Kinu opened the door, she turned to gaze at him over her shoulder; scowling.

"I'm not a toy. Even if you _were_ to give me more attention or compliment me... I would _not_ saw my leg off for you."

Frowning, Takasugi stared at the girl. He didn't know what to make of that... He'd never asked her to saw her leg off. Where the hell did that come from? And hadn't he just told her she wasn't just a toy?

"What?" It was the only thing he could think to ask. He didn't understand. Apparently he had missed something... Something that seemed somewhat important. Kinu just shook her head and left. Okay... That made absolutely no sense. Was she on drugs? Did Takasugi need to worry about more than marijuana? Because that statement could not have stemmed from just being high. Rubbing the lingering bite mark on his neck, Takasugi seated himself at his desk. Most of the paperwork was done. From the looks of things, he would be leaving at a regular time. Seconds later, Kinu walked back into the office, still frowning.

Okay, she was back now. Maybe she was going to explain the leg thing. The girl crossed her arms, and glared at him, to which Takasugi blankly raised his pipe to his lips. He muttered the word "What" once more and the girl motioned over her shoulder.

"Matako-Chan-"

As she spoke, the door behind her opened. The blonde in question came into the room, and both parties turned to look at her.

"Kinu, there you are. I just wanted to say..." Walking past the girl, Matako stopped between her and Takasugi. She ignored the man for the most part, and he leaned back in his chair. This was bound to be slightly entertaining.

"I don't believe you. You were just making fun of me again! Takasugi-Sensei would never do something like that! If you're going to talk about him, don't do it to me, because I'll tell him! He needs to know how conniving you can be! I won't let you fool him!"

Placing a hand to her head, Kinu closed her eyes to block out the three green eyes, which bore into her.

"Matako-Chan... Shinsuke knows I hate him."  
"Mmhmm." Takasugi added from behind the blonde, and she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Hate?" The girl asked, and Kinu nodded.  
"Hm. We were just talking about that. We hate each other and plan to murder each other the first chance we get. He knows I talk about him. But if you think about it, I didn't say anything bad. I just pointed out that he's a horrible person."

As Kinu murmured the words, the blonde frowned and turned to Takasugi. He rolled his eye and shrugged as he propped his feet up on his desk.

"If you want a 'knight in shining armor', go talk to your brother." The words were sighed with a touch of annoyance, and Takasugi took another drag of his pipe. Kinu shook her head, and walked past Matako and to Takasugi's desk. She snatched his pipe from him, earning a scowl as she sat down.

"He's over-exaggerating. He's a knight in shining armor too. His armor is black, though, and he's more likely to pillage a village instead of saving it." Rolling her eyes, Kinu took a drag of the pipe, and Takasugi smirked at the girl's back. He leaned forward and grabbed her hair to pull her head back before snatching his pipe away; still smirking.

"How _romantic_ of you, _Kitten_." Matako watched through squinted eyes as Kinu glared at the man, and pulled her hair from his hand. When Takasugi took another drag of his pipe the girl was still glaring at him. She grabbed his wrist and shoved it onto the desk as she took his pipe once more.

"Not as _romantic _as you, _dear_." The sneered words only furthered Matako's confusion, and the girl tilted her head; lost. The blonde crossed her arms, and shook her head as she tried to make sense of the oddly fight-like honeyed interactions.

"What's wrong with you two? Look, I'm not leaving until we settle this!"

Still frowning, Matako shifted her gaze between Kinu's lack of expression and Takasugi's smug smirk. The man stood up, and snatched his pipe from the girl on his desk once more, before nodding.

"Hmm... Yes, let's settle this..." The girls both peered at him as he sat back down, and leaned back; too far away for Kinu to take his pipe again.  
"Both of you take your clothes off, we'll see who's better... We'll cover the floor with mud, and the first one to bite the other's ear off wins. But do it slowly, I want to enjoy this..."

A moment of silence passed, and Kinu raised an eyebrow as if to ask "really?"; clearly reading the man's sarcasm appropriately. Despite her understanding, Matako was the first to respond.

"Okay!" She agreed, and soon, the blonde was slipping out of her school shoes.

Turning to peer at her, Kinu crossed her arms and placed a hand to her head as a headache threatened to take her.

"Matako-Chan... I find the fact that you're willing to bite my ear off disturbing..." Sighing, Kinu shook her head. Takasugi could be heard snickering behind her, yet was ignored. Kinu pushed herself from the desk, and placed her feet on the ground. As Matako eyed her, Kinu walked to the door. She paused beside the blonde for a moment, just to make her stance known.

"If I didn't attempt to hit you back in the first place, you can assume I would do the same now. I won't fight you, Matako. If that's what you choose to do, I'll let you win without a second thought. Really, I didn't mean to 'steal' him, per say... Things just got out of hand. If you won't leave, I will. Anyway..." Turning to glare at Takasugi, Kinu ignored the blonde's gaze.

"Shinsuke might enjoy some alone time with you. We all know he can't help himself when a barely clothed woman steps into the room. _Especially_ if she comes bearing cookies. And hey, if you're a virgin, that's even better. As long as you're generally fucked up and share his misanthropic views, he might even decide to keep you." Kinu's snide remark narrowed Takasugi's eye, and though she saw the man's jaw clench, she made no attempt at correcting herself. Matako frowned at the girl and one-eyed man as Kinu turned back to the door and let herself out. As she closed the door behind herself, Kinu glanced back to catch Takasugi's eye once more.

"Enjoy yourself, bastard."

Thoroughly infuriated, Takasugi watched as the door to his office was closed, and he was left alone with Matako. That stupid fucking corpse, how dare she?! Oh, he would fix her. Matako turned to peer at him, obviously confused. Takasugi met the girl's eyes, and she tilted her head.

"Do you want me to go get some cookies?"

_Oh dear god..._

* * *

**A/N: Wow,this update took too long! Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy, and I got some stitches in my wrist, which make typing a bit painful. No, I didn't go all Kinu, I broke a window by mistake. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews :) I means a lot to me, to know that you support this story, and get entertainment out of it :)**

**Special thanks to Noniebee (4352183), for thinking of awesome Bansai lines! :D**


	95. The Truth Behind A Threat

As Takasugi sat in his chair, he silently fumed over Kinu's words. "Enjoy himself", what the hell had gotten into her? Ten minutes had passed, and Matako still hadn't left. She approached the desk; cautiously, of course. Takasugi was turning red. A dark shadow had fallen over his eyes, and he had draped a hand in front of his mouth. Clearly, this man was full of murderous intent at the moment. When the blonde stopped at the edge of his desk, Takasugi barely glanced up at her. She placed a finger to her lips, and met his eye.

"So... Is it true?"

Glaring at her, the man remained still. If she had not entered his office, Kinu would not have gone on her jealous rampage. No, he knew better than that.

Kinu still would have been a bitch; she would not have come back if not for Matako. Still, the blonde had presented a dreadful opportunity; one for Kinu to attempt talking down to Takasugi. Both the girls were to blame. Matako for enabling, and Kinu for doing. Matako for clinging to the previous event in his office, and Kinu for not fixing it.

_"What?" _The question was pushed through clenched teeth and met with a shy shift of the blonde's gaze. She fumbled with her fingers for a bit before raising them to the tie of her uniform.

"The... What she said about the... You know... The clothes?"

For a second, Takasugi froze as Matako pulled the tie of her uniform and her collar fell open. Wide eyed, the man leaned up. What..? What the fuck? When had that been dubbed as acceptable? Matako's cheeks flushed as she tugged at the hem of her shirt; fiddling with it as if she was too shy to actually take it off. Holy fuck, what was she doing?! He was still a member of the school staff! And she was a student! One he _hadn't_ slept with, at that! But... He could use her...

Contemplation crossed Takasugi, and he shifted his gaze as the blonde continued to toy with her clothes. If he wanted to punish Kinu... Well, he could take Matako to his apartment. That alone would be enough for the girl to realize her error and apologize. If Kinu knew that the man had taken the blonde home, she would be unbearably grieved. She would run back to him in no time. Of course, she would do so with a knife, or homemade spear... But she would still return. It would take little to no convincing to get her in line. Once Kinu realized how disposable she was, she would beg him for forgiveness. Beg him to take her back, and treat her as he had in the past.

Or kill herself. She would definitely kill herself. Okay. That probably wasn't a good plan... But Matako had a larger chest than Kinu... Girls hated other girls with bigger boobs; that was a fact of life. Kinu would definitely be jealous. But wasn't that the issue here? Wasn't this all because Kinu was being a hormonal, jealous bitch? Maybe it was time for her period... That would explain everything. Then again, the girl hadn't been so bad the month before... Did that sort of thing vary? Takasugi wasn't exactly an expert on... Well, he didn't dedicate his time to studying hormonal cycles. He was no gynecologist. Even so, it didn't take a doctor to know that the girl needed some sort of tranquilizer. One suited for a horse, or elephant. One of those guns wouldn't be too expensive...

He could shoot her, and drag her back to his apartment by her leg. That day, everybody would call him "Huntsugi", for braving the storm of a woman's emotions. Still, that would probably make things more difficult in the long run. He would have to keep her drugged after that, and what was the fun in that? There would be no more witty Kinu. Just barely able to move, drooling on herself Kinu, and he didn't want to deal with that. Boring. Emotions were meant to be manipulated, but he knew it would take more than simple mind tricks. The girl was not on his level, per say; she had her own rank. More than anything, he would categorize her as brains, and body. Uhh... Not that it was about looks. It wasn't about looks.

Really.

But the "dark porcelain doll" thing was somewhat cute. And that ghost thing... That wasn't too bad either. Kinda nice, actually. She didn't need much attention, and didn't ask for more than an occasional box of pocky, and mental stimulation. That was a better deal than the shallow women that Takasugi had dealt with in his life. With adults, it was always money this, and buy me that. Shoes and makeup. Flowers and general mundane shit. And it took them hours to get ready; god, the waiting.

Matako was like those women. She loved him, and he knew. In a sense, he liked her too. She was pretty, and cheerful. One of the masses; a popular girl. She participated in extra activities, out of love for the school, and her fellow classmates. Good grades, no life problems. Matako was the epitome of the high school dream. He could use her, and Kinu would strive to be like her. Try to be what he liked and figure that she wasn't enough.

Nevertheless, that was a horrible route. No, Takasugi would have to do something else...

It would only take one night, and Matako would be stained. Forever tainted by his observations. Desires... Words. He needed someone that could withstand his criticism. Fight it, with all of their might. Somebody that would not lose themselves in him, but flourish. Feed off him, and allow him to do the same. Matako was sweet, but... Controlling Kinu wasn't worth tarnishing her. There are times that one wants something that would be for the worst. Utterly destroy them. This was one of those times.

Standing up, Takasugi started around the desk. Matako started to lift her shirt, and his pace quickened. Practically jumping to the girl's side, Takasugi pulled her uniform back down and snatched the tie from her hand. The girl stared up at his flustered expression as he retied her shirt, and fixed the bow.

"Shinsuke-Sensei..." Frowning, Takasugi met the blonde's eyes. He was met with a horrible expression; bedroom eyes. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, Takasugi turned her around and ushered her out of the office.

"Wait- Wait, I'm not done!"

Despite her protests, the man rushed her to the door. As he pulled it open and shoved her out, he muttered his response, "You are.", and slammed the door. The man wasted no time in locking the barrier between them, and leaning against it. This was all Kinu's fault. That idiot. She had left him in a weird position. Digging into his pocket, Takasugi fished for his phone. Once the man found it he wasted no time in picking Kinu's number from his contacts and dialing the girl.

The first attempt he received no answer, which only furthered his agitation. Takasugi dialed the girl a second time, and after one ring was greeted with a deadpan tone. Kinu spoke as if nothing was wrong and she was talking to a random friend that she spoke to every day.  
"Moshi moshi."  
Upon hearing the girl's voice, Takasugi grew more annoyed. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and scowled at nothing in particular.

"_Don't give me that shit_! Get back here. Come to my office, right now. Do you _know_ what you just did? Do you know what your _friend _just-"  
"Too late. If you think I'm still at school you're an idiot. I'm not going back to that place." Kinu snorted in amusement as she spoke, and Takasugi felt his brow furrow.  
"What? What about your credits? You have to graduate." Walking to his desk, Takasugi forced himself to sit down. He needed to control his temper. Just until she got there. Then he could teach her a lesson...

"There're plenty of online courses for that." The girl's answer stumped Takasugi. He stared at the far wall; lost in a moment's thought. A second passed, and a rush of wind could be heard. Takasugi assumed the sound was a passing car.  
"You don't even _have_ a computer!" He finally stated, and Kinu wasted no time in answering.  
"Well, these things need to be taken in steps."  
"That's the first step you should- No, you know what? I know what you're doing! Don't try to distract me!"

A brief lapse in conversation was followed by a snicker and Kinu murmured the word "yeah". An endearing, amused tone hung in her voice, and Takasugi could tell the girl had to at least smirk as she had spoken.

"You're right, you caught me. I don't give a fuck about my reputation. So what do you want?"

Sighing, Takasugi placed his elbows on his desk.

"I want you to get the fuck over here. I'll give you _three_ minutes; if you're not here by then, I'll make your punishment worse. You know you can't get away with something like that. All you've shown is a lack of faith that I do _not_ appreci-"  
"No." Kinu interrupted the man as if it was the easiest thing to do. Clenching his fist, Takasugi stared at his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"No. I'm not coming back. At all."

Initially, aggravation washed over Takasugi. He had the urge to yell at Kinu, or smack her. Something. Jeez, no wonder her dad used her as a punching bag. Not that Takasugi was considering it. He just understood, that was all. Well, if Riku's issues made sense, at least... Who the fuck complained about ice being too cold? Well, unless it was dry ice...

When the message sank in, the words caused a tinge of panic to wash over Takasugi; yet the feeling was perfectly hidden behind his personality.

"And what, _pray tell_, are you implying?"

"Implying? Nothing. I'm _telling _you that I'm finished with you. It was fun, but you've grown boring; unworthy of something so trivial as trust. Right now, I'm headed to your apartment. I'm going to drown Kirin, and we'll have nothing to tie us together anymore."

Kinu's calmly spoken words widened Takasugi's eye. Kirin? Would she really do that? She wouldn't. Of course not! But... Coming from the girl that killed a goldfish with a spatula...

"You _wouldn't! _Leave the cat out of this! I'd like to see you try; the door's locked!"

"But you always leave the balcony open... Like an _idiot_. Apparently, you don't think people can climb." Kinu snickered the words, and Takasugi stood up. She was serious! She was threatening his kitten! No, their kitten! Shit! But it was HIS kitten!

"Kinu, get the fuck over here. Don't make me tell you again... You-"  
"If you want me so badly, _dear_, come and find me." With that the girl hung up. The moment Takasugi heard the click, he knew he had to get to his apartment. Kinu had perfectly planned this. It was noon. The streets would be packed with traffic; lunch rush. Even so, he was the only one that could stop her. He would have to kill her now. She had threatened the cat. Inexcusable. That was _his _snuggle buddy; not hers! Kirin would foolishly run up to her. The kitten would be happy to see her and Kinu would snap it's neck!

No, wait, didn't she say she would drown it? Oh god, what if she put Kirin in the microwave?! Or the oven?! He couldn't bear the thought. There were too many ways to kill a kitten, and his was defenseless! He hadn't taught it how to attack yet! And Kirin LOVED water!

Without a second thought, Takasugi rushed to the door of his office. He snatched it open, only to find Kawakami on the other side. The deaf man was frowning down at him; clearly aware of his concern.

"Kinu-Chan?" The man asked, and Takasugi nodded.  
"The paperwork, take care of it... Kinu's targeting Kirin."

Kawakami raised an eyebrow at the man, and crossed his arms.

"Kirin?" Kawakami echoed, and Takasugi flashed him a solid glare. Kawakami knew that expression all too well.

"Shinsuke, Kinu-Chan couldn't do anything to the cat. She's bluffing, I daresay."

The thought crossed Takasugi's tense stance, which barely lessened, and a second was spent frowning up at Kawakami.

"You didn't hear her, she's-"  
"No. She's not. Kinu-Chan is just... Well... _I dare say you should know_." Leaving it at that, Kawakami walked into Takasugi's office. After passing the one-eyed man, he offered one more bit of information.

"Cold metal. She should be tired, right about now. Maybe a bit weak. Don't go too far."

Takasugi glanced back into his office before simply walking away. There was nothing else to do, or be said. If Kawakami said it, he could trust it. The man was rarely ever wrong. As for the phrase "metal", Takasugi knew it was a reference to her tune. She was indeed angry, but would tire herself with the rush of adrenaline. Still, there was no way to predict how long she would rampage. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too expensive.

* * *

Once Takasugi made it to his car, he opted to call Kinu again. This time, the girl answered on the first attempt. Takasugi started his car as she greeted him with a standard "what now?". Yeah. Really appropriate.

"Where are you?" Demanding the information, Takasugi backed out of his parking spot. Dry humor escaped the girl, and she murmured something too low to hear.

"What?" Urging her to raise her tone, Takasugi found his way into a stream of traffic. He considered running everybody off the road as Kinu repeated herself with added smart-assery.

"Oh, I'm just stopping at a drug house to pick up everything I can afford. You know, the usual. When I leave, I'm going to pick up some dry cleaning, pay the electric bill, and do some grocery shopping. Oh, wait, that's my schedule for tomorrow. I'm in the future, apparently. Way ahead of you."

Scowling Takasugi shook his head.

"Stop fucking around; _where are you_?!" Turning onto a back road, Takasugi found a way to avoid the dreadful rush of traffic that had filled the main streets.

"If you're so clever, couldn't you have thought of a better place to hide your spare key? Nobody would think, oh, this conspicuously placed rock makes perfect sense." Once again, the girl hung up on him. Muttering a slew of curses, Takasugi glared at the passing residential area. That was the last straw. Insulting his intelligence, that rock was awesome! And it wasn't just a rock! It was a souvenir! From the departure of his last neighbor; the one that thought a loud TV was appropriate at three o'clock in the morning. In a split second, Takasugi resolved to no longer hold himself back. Kinu had broken his last bit of patience, and he was not one for chasing after... Well, anybody. He had given her plenty of chances, which she had so carelessly thrown away. Apparently, the girl needed to be reminded of her place.

* * *

By the time Takasugi made it into his apartment, it was deathly silent. He braced himself; expecting Kinu to pop out of nowhere like the illogical, crazed woman that she was. A purse laid in the genkan; thoughtlessly dropped by the step. Still, as Takasugi carefully walked through his home, he found no sign of the girl. And no sign of Kirin. He walked to his bathroom and flipped the light on.

No dead cat. Moisture resided in the bottom of the tub, along with traces of Kirin's hair, yet no victim was to be found. Moving back to the kitchen Takasugi checked his microwave as well as oven. Nothing. A low sigh escaped him as he walked to his bedroom. Obviously, Kinu had not even shown up. But where was Kirin? No, she had to have been there at some point. Most likely, she was still there. Her purse was in the genkan... Upon entering his room, the man paused.

In his bed, Kinu was fast asleep; cuddled up with the kitten. The girl laid on her side, and her shoes sat on the floor beside the bed. Damn girl, walking into his apartment with her shoes on! How dare she!? How could he walk around with bare feet, knowing that the wooden paneling beneath him was contaminated with soil and filth?!

Walking to the girl's side, Takasugi studied her and Kirin. The kitten was breathing, and as he placed a hand on its head, it moved and peered up at him. A blonde lock of Kinu's hair was perched over Kirin's head, and slid over his ear as the kitten stretched and stepped on her arm. A squeak greeted the man, and he patted the kitten before brushing it away. Kinu didn't stir as Takasugi sat down in the bends of her knees. She hadn't even pulled the covers over herself. She wasn't a threat to the cat, or him, most likely. So maybe he didn't have to kill her just yet.

"Kinu, get up." Staring at the floor, Takasugi tried to control his anger. All of that talk was for nothing! She wasn't even awake! She had just crawled into his bed; on HIS side, and curled up after taking a fucking shower! What the hell was her problem?! She was all over his pillow; lost in a fucking dream.

Sighing, Takasugi nudged the girl with a jab of his elbow.

"Oi, dumb ass, wake up." No response. Even as he pushed her from her side, she just flopped onto her stomach; expressionless. With a furrowed brow, Takasugi leaned over the girl. He pulled her back over, and she limply allowed him to move her as he pleased. The man's gaze had focused on her, and his brow had furrowed. Seriously? He had just elbowed her in the side and she didn't wake up. How long had she been sleeping?!

With a palm on her waist, Takasugi started to shake the girl. When he received the same response as before, his motions grew rough.  
"Get up!" He wasn't finished! This wasn't over! For the idiot to ignore him and go to sleep was inexcusable. After all her snide bitching and snarky remarks, he wasn't going to let her get off so easily. Still... As he shook the girl and shoved her around, she remained in place; unconscious. Takasugi's motions slowed, and eventually died. He found himself simply staring at Kinu. Wondering what was wrong... Why the hell wasn't she getting up? Sure, the girl was a hard sleeper at times, but this was ridiculous.

"Oi... I'm still gonna yell at you... Even if you pretend to be asleep." Curiously eying the girl, Takasugi pulled her onto her back. He leaned over her; watching for her breath, and trying to rationalize the issue. She was still hogging his side of the bed. After all she'd done, he would expect her to know better. The man shook her shoulder, and Kinu loudly inhaled as if she would wake up, but she rolled back to her side and went limp once more.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Kawakami had said she would be weak, but that was an understatement. She wasn't even waking up. It had to be a joke. She had to be playing with him. He knew how to get a reaction.

Grabbing the girl's left arm, Takasugi lifted it from the bed.

"I'm gonna pull your sleeve down. I'll see what you've been trying to hide if you don't stop me." Pausing, the man waited for the reaction he would definitely get. For her to snatch away or smack him. Snarl something about it being none of his business. Maybe roll over, and glare at him. Possibly laugh at his questioning tone. Even a groan of opposition. Something. Anything would do.

He received nothing of the sort. Not even a shift of the girl's weight. His frown grew deeper as he grabbed her sleeve with his free hand. She was really sleeping. Actually that deep in a dream, or a pool of exhaustion. Shifting his gaze, the man did as he stated he would. He pulled her sleeve back, only to find a long diagonal gash, which had been coated in a layer of rough material. Upon further inspection, the white edges revealed that it was superglue. Takasugi stared at the cut, unsure of how to proceed. Sure, he wanted to yell at her. To tell her that she should have gotten stitches instead of mimicking him.

However, he couldn't bear the thought of trying to shake her awake again. She needed to rest. The man released her arm, and it fell back to the bed as he stood up. They would face their issues later. Any time but now. He couldn't do it right now. This was too much. She never fucking listened. He had told her to stop; countless times. Everything he had done to make it less convenient or change her mind was useless. She wouldn't listen to him.

The man found himself unsure of what to do. She wasn't going to stop. It was clear that no matter his words or approach, Kinu wouldn't listen to him. She wouldn't stop punishing herself for not being able to control others. Being unable to cope with emotion. Filled to the brim and constantly on the brink of overflowing, but for what? What was driving her? Why did she continue? Despite the questions, she wouldn't stop until she was ready. Every time Kinu got upset, she was going to do this, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Why take it out on herself, though? He didn't understand... Was he not enough to prevent it?

For Takasugi to attempt to convince a person of something that only benefited said person and not him was unheard of. This entire scenario was unheard of. Out of all the people in Japan, he had to get stuck with the rebellious, idiotic girl that seemed to cherish nothing. She had no respect or love for herself. So what did she love? It was obvious that she put anything she liked before herself, yet she couldn't express it properly. She was too standoffish. At that moment, Takasugi was positive that if ever he were to ask Kinu to name something that she was good at, a talent, or hobby, she would have nothing to say.

Knowing her, she would make some witty comment, and change the subject, or turn it around on him. Trick him into reminding her how great he was. But she wouldn't say a single word about herself, or what was going on inside of her head.

The man ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to Kinu. She hadn't moved.

Another sigh escaped him as he pushed his arms under the girl's form. She remained limp as he lifted her and shifted her weight to one arm. Takasugi pulled the sheets back, and Kinu stirred slightly. His eye flicked down to her as she lifted her head, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The girl's fingers listlessly plopped on his collar, and her skin met his with his previous observation. She was cold. Takasugi laid the girl back down (on her side of the damn bed), and studied her as he stepped back onto the wooden floor. Shaking his head the man started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the fabric from his shoulders and sat back down on the edge of the bed. There had to be more to whatever was going on. This wasn't over. Still, as Takasugi pulled the sheets over the girl, he couldn't focus on what he would say once she woke. She may be cold, but as the man placed his elbows on his knees and glanced at the sleeping form behind him, he was positive of one thing.

He was warm...

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :) So this was sort of unexpected. Kinu was supposed to rampage but she went to sleep -_-' I didn't even know she was going to do that. Damn characters, doing their own things and not following my plans. Smh.**  
**Thank you for all your reviews, and supporting this story :D**

**AL19- Actually, I hope to end this story by chapter 100 or directly on that chapter. i didn't intend for the story to be so long, but it just took a life of it's own. At least it's been able to stay interesting, lol.**


	96. Explanations

Sudden movement woke Takasugi, and he lazily opened his eye to find Kinu sitting up; glaring daggers at him. He mirrored the expression with his own narrowed eye before turning over. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Even sleeping couldn't lessen the annoyance and anxiety that tinged within him. He wasn't even in the mood to punish her. If anything, punishing her was probably what she wanted. He wouldn't put it past her. The girl seemed to be demanding his attention all too often lately. Her arm spoke loudly enough. She was trying to get a rise out of him. He would not give her the satisfaction.

"Nice job; killing the cat." Behind the man, Kinu scowled.

"I _was_ killing him."  
"Yes, with _snuggles_ and _cuddling. God_, the comfort. Enough to make him die, _apparently_." Rolling his eye, Takasugi turned onto his stomach as the kitten in question clawed it's way onto the bed. No response was offered as he scratched its head, yet the weight on the bed shifted. If became apparent that Kinu had climbed to the floor and was doing something Takasugi didn't care to know. She walked around his room, to his side of the bed, only to stop in front of him. Takasugi peered up at her, and she brushed Kirin aside as she lowered herself to the bed. Instead of bitching as he expected, the girl sat down. For some reason an odd smirk curled her lips. Kinu leaned into him, and as Takasugi started to lean up, the girl's hands slid over his arms. He knew she was doing something. The comfort of the motion served to only further the man's suspicion.

It wasn't until he felt metal snap around one wrist that he realized. By the time Takasugi started to move, Kinu managed to secure his opposite wrist. She had anticipated his opposition, and glared at the man as he moved to his knees and attempted to tug away. The headboard shook, yet didn't break. Takasugi paused, and turned to glare at Kinu. She was still sitting on the side of the bed, smirking at him. Celebrating her small victory.

"God damn it, if you don't let me go-"  
"What are you going to do? Yell at me? Glare at me with your _good_ eye?" Snickering, the girl shook her head as if she had made the funniest joke in the world. Takasugi continued to eye her as her bemusement faded into a smoldering scowl. "That's hardly a threat, though I must warn you, in your position, it's probably best not to anger me." Once more, the girl smirked, and Takasugi's expression grew blank. She had set him up. All of that cat-killing talk was to get him alone and relaxed. A moment passed, and Takasugi did nothing but stare at Kinu, alarmed. This was bound to be something he would hate. She had probably put too much thought into this. The girl sighed, and placed a hand on his back; lucky that he couldn't smack the fuck out of her at the moment.

"I'm very simple, Shinsuke. It doesn't take much to make me happy... But this is arrant pedantry up, with which I shall not put." Scowling, Takasugi tugged at the handcuffs again. He was bound to break the headboard if he tried.

"Seriously? You're quoting books right now?! Why don't you just say it like a normal person, dumb ass?! Just say you're not gonna put up with-"

"Shut up. If you keep yelling, your neighbors will hear... Or is that what you want?" Kinu stood up, and rolled her eyes as the man worked at the cuffs. From the looks of things, he hadn't realized what she had done yet. He wasn't handcuffed to the bed. She had taken the time to drill into a support beam in the wall, add a hook and secure it. The only thing that would save him was a hammer, with no less than four strikes. Or the jaws of life. Even so, he wasn't going anywhere. She had beaten the lunch rush and taken a cab back to his place. Waited until traffic was at its worst to slow him down. Stood by the road to answer his calls and make him think she was only a step ahead, when she was ten. He had played into her hands, and now, he would pay.

They would be even. She would make sure of that. Crossing her arms, Kinu glanced over the room. She had left her purse by the door. She'd have to go get it. Takasugi peered at her over his shoulder; obviously pissed.

"The _moment _I get my hands on you-"  
"Hands? Aren't those a bit preoccupied? You think I'll let you go so easily? You're going to beg. For me, for forgiveness... And maybe, just maybe, if you please me, I'll reward you." Crossing her arms, Kinu studied the man. He was still tugging at the cuffs. She knew he would have a rebellious streak; he couldn't handle her position.

"Reward? What the hell do I look like to you?! What the fuck did you do to my wall?!" The question earned a snicker, and Kinu shook her head.

"Just call it home improvement. It could be fun in the future. It is now. And you look like a man... One defenseless, vulnerable man, that should lay down and watch his mouth right about now. Before he gets hurt, that is. You never know when I'll lose my patience."

The indirect threat earned a wide eye, which bore into Kinu from Takasugi's spot on the bed. The girl crossed her arms, and leaned against the doorframe; still smirking.  
"If you comply, you won't be hurt. Not seriously. I won't say there won't be pain, where's the fun in that? But... With your back to me, you're much more vulnerable, don't you think?"

Silence fell over the room, and Takasugi continued to stare at Kinu as she turned away.

"Now... For starters... We're going to do some role play. I'll be you, and pretend to be drunk. You just sit there, and let me do what I want. Wait, you have no choice, do you? Well, be ready by the time I come back." Behind her, Takasugi could be heard yelling and hissing his two cents. He was pissed. But that was okay. He'd get over it by the time she finished. She didn't have much planned. Just proving points, and reassuring herself. In a sense. She would give him a dose of his own medicine. The man was asking where she thought she was going. Practically demanding that she returned. She had taken his cat.

Kirin was weaving through her legs as she walked down the hall; as though nothing was happening. She would give Takasugi some time to cool down and accept his situation. In the mean time, Kinu would redress herself, and go about regular procedure; after all, she had just awoken. She needed to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She would prepare a meal as she had said earlier, and Takasugi would wait.

* * *

Over an hour had passed, and Takasugi had barely been able to work his handcuffs a bit looser. Still, whatever the girl had done to his wall proved too strong. He had completely worn himself out. With nothing left to do, the man laid down and contemplated his revenge. She would get it. That girl would pay. He could smell food, yet couldn't investigate. She was in his apartment; making herself at home while he planned to drown her. Stupid girl. There was no pool large enough to make up for this. That girl had gotten herself into some shit now. Next time, he would not go so easy on her.

His door finally opened, and the girl walked in; watching him through narrowed eyes.

"You look comfortable." The snickered words earned a glare, yet Takasugi chose to save his insults. He knew exactly what he would do to her. Kinu walked to the bedside and sat down. She casually slid the drawer of his nightstand open, and pushed through a few things, murmuring.

"I got my license back today... It seems like it's been forever. Now I can go anywhere I want, even-"  
"I don't give a fuck about your random aspirations. Kinu, if you don't unlock these damn handcuffs-" Takasugi was interrupted by a low chuckle, and the girl turned to peer at him. She held her hand up and Takasugi caught sight of a razor blade. The man's jaw dropped, and panic surged within him. She was going razor happy! On him! He couldn't escape!

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" Hissing the words, Takasugi started to tug at the handcuffs again. Kinu turned over, and crawled over him; smirking.

"I'm going to make us even... You're not fond of being cut are you? Well, you should be able to handle it." The man continued to tug at the handcuffs, hoping to free himself and knock the fuck out of the girl over him. As he scrambled in place, she dropped her weight to keep from falling. The edge of the blade pressed into his chest, and Takasugi froze; peering down at it.

"I'll pick a better place than your arm... Unlike you, I understand that most play should be kept private... Don't tense up, unless you want it to hurt. Oh, and if you kick me, or try to throw me off... Well, I'll let you find out, where's the fun in ruining surprises?"

Without warning, Kinu pressed the blade into his chest. The razor slipped into Takasugi's skin, and he unintentionally leaned back into the pillow under him. A groan parted his lips, and Kinu abruptly stopped. Picking his head up, Takasugi peered at the girl, only to find her shaking her head.

"Hmm... I don't like that spot... Maybe here is better..." Kinu retreated down his body, and Takasugi started to rattle his chains again; bitching.

"What the fuck!? You can't just start in one place and move to another! I didn't do that!"

The words were ignored, and Kinu traced the man's hipbone with the edge of her finger. He fell silent and hissed in opposition; which Kinu recognized to be against the ticklish area, not her. She tugged at the edge of his boxers, and picked an easily concealable spot. When she stopped to glance up at him, Takasugi was eying her with a bit more spite than anticipated. It was okay though; he'd get over it.

"You're only making your punishment worse, you know."  
Staring at the man, Kinu raised a brow.

"Punish me? You're not very good at role playing, are you?" Chuckling to herself, Kinu shook her head and started to carve into her new spot. Takasugi was still bitching and threatening as much as his position would allow. Even as she cut him, and his body reacted on its own, the man managed to force more lines of "I'll kill you"s, and "The moment I get out of this". Of course, the words were hardly alarming. More than anything, it was clear that he was fighting groans. Through his boxers, Kinu could see his honest reaction. Which was ridiculous. She was punishing him; he wasn't supposed to get his thrills out of this!

Out of nowhere, Kinu was kicked; knocked aside. The girl caught herself on her palms, and managed to not cut herself. Takasugi glared at her, and was met with an equal expression. Narrowing her eyes, Kinu shook her head.

"You know, you're at _my_ disposal right now. I warned you. _I_ hold the key to those cuffs. I don't _have_ to let you go, I could keep you for _weeks_. How does that sound? I could bring you burgers and energy drinks after work, and use you until I grow bored. I suppose I should invest in Viagra as well, there's no way you would feel like doing anything after a few days of that diet..." Cerulean eyes bore into the man, and he glared back at the idiot between his legs.  
"Good lord, you wouldn't even bring me real food?! You'd expect me to survive off that atrocious, disgusting-" Cutting the man off, Kinu picked herself back up. She sat between his legs once more, and placed a palm on his thigh.

"I wasn't finished. You'd be like a pet. Eventually, I'd house break you, and get you a little collar. If you're good, I'll even get a monogrammed tag to go on it."  
Tightening his jaw, Takasugi snapped his response.  
"I'm _not _a dog!"

Kinu blankly peered at the man; unmoving. Seconds passed, as if she was contemplating his words, or simply making him wait for her response. Of course, Takasugi knew it was the second choice. She was just making him wait. To prove her power position.

"Well, I've never heard a dog claim to be one. Maybe it's just the language barrier... Either way, If you don't be still, I'll restrain your legs."

Without another word, Kinu set to completing her mark. Takasugi growled in pain; sinking into the pillow under him. This was absurd. Everything about this was ridiculous. Even more so, excitement was coursing through his veins; pumping him with adrenaline. His muscles tightened as he felt Kinu dig the razor a touch deeper. The moment she retracted the blade, Takasugi had no time to react or recover. Her lips met the wound, and her tongue flicked over the sensitive skin. The man was met with an immediate sting which slowly numbed, and groaned at the sensation.

"Ah- Damn it Kinu-" Interrupted by another forced tone, Takasugi writhed under Kinu as she moved up his body. Her lips had strayed from the cut, earning more protesting murmurs and involuntary reactions Takasugi did not care to admit to. The girl's hand grazed over him through his boxers, and he knew she had noticed him. This was too much. Was she angry or trying to seduce him? Too many mixed messages. Even so, Takasugi instinctively pushed towards her; hoping to receive the attention he had started to crave. He couldn't take it himself. It was too much. The man had no power in this game. He hated every second that he wasn't able to take control and satisfaction.

Kinu's hand was barely moving to please him. If anything,, the girl was simply acknowledging him. Her lips continued to play against his skin.  
"You're already hard?" I didn't tell you to enjoy this. If you don't calm down, I'll have to teach you a lesson..." She reached the man's chest, and her tongue flicked over the first incision she had made. The man under her squirmed, and fought off a moan as she brought her lips to his neck. Kinu crawled into his lap, and leaned up; freeing Takasugi from her tongue. She made sure that the man's gaze was focused on her before pulling at her yukata. When the fabric came loose, Takasugi caught sight of lingerie. Matching purple and black lace. What the hell was she doing to him?! This had all been planned. She knew he would like- no he didn't like it!

All of this was fucked up! He hated it- he was going to punish her for this mess! Even as she pulled the yukata away and his eye settled on the skimpy combination underneath, he was... Pissed... Of course... Kinu sat on his lap, and moved her hips against him; smirking at his overwhelmed expression. He didn't know what to make of the situation. It occurred to her, that he had probably never been forced to _not_ do anything. He was always the one giving pleasure; he took his own accordingly.

Now, he was forced to receive and accept. He couldn't be sure of how he felt about it. Obviously, he was pissed. To be locked in place; forced to endure. The girl placed the razor on his nightstand and leaned into his neck. The moment her teeth scraped his skin, Takasugi bucked against her; solid. He was powerless to stop her. He tried to remain silent; as if that was opposing the girl. All that earned was a more determined attempt. She continued to rub against him through their clothes, and Takasugi felt his lips part as the girl's hands slid over his body.

"God- Kinu- Stop-"  
His words fell upon deaf ears. Before Takasugi knew it, he was grinding against the girl; hoping to be indulged. Wishing that she would handle his need and satisfy him. He needed more, and she was teasing him with the tongue sliding across his throat, and the nails that slid down his chest. Pressure had started to build within the man, and he tugged at the handcuffs over him. As if they would feel his desire and release him. Warm breath trailed across his skin, and Kinu moved to his ear. The girl nipped his earlobe and her fingertips trailed under his jaw as she murmured.

"Didn't I just tell you not to enjoy this? So disobedient." Pulling back, Kinu studied Takasugi's flushed expression. The man was panting, and staring off to the side as if he actually had no response. She had won. He had given up. Without a word, the girl pushed herself from the bed and stood up. Takasugi's gaze snapped to her, and she picked her yukata up; offering a shameless view of her lingerie. If only she hadn't been wearing that...

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?!" The girl turned to face him, and slipped the robe on as she tilted her head.

"Out. You need to calm down." Sighing, Kinu turned away. Even if she had won... She couldn't do it. Not what she had been thinking. Not to him. It was too... Well, she couldn't bring herself to be so cruel. To make him sit through days of this, and treat him as she pleased. She just wanted to make a point. Though it had only been partial, she had done it. She could leave now.

"OI! God damn it, what the fuck?! Why the hell would you start something like that an leave?! What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't do something like that and just walk away!"

Kinu walked to the doorway, and tied her yukata shut without so much as a glance. The girl took her time before peering at him over her shoulder. The grin she had donned was obviously conflicted, yet eerie, nonetheless.

"What's wrong? You don't like the thought of someone taking your control?" Snickering, the girl placed a hand to her lips. "Well, maybe you should call for help..."

Takasugi immediately sank back into the bed; glaring at her.

"Hm? Does the thought of people finding you completely unable to help yourself bother you? Defenseless? You don't want people to know that you couldn't save yourself from a girl? A small one at that... Still, maybe you should..." Another snicker escaped her as she locked her eyes to his. "Scream. It might be cute."

The girl's chuckle eared a snarl from Takasugi, and he felt himself ache with need.

"When I get my hands on you-" This was too much for both of them. Kinu didn't want Takasugi's position. It wasn't as much fun as letting him surprise her. Yeah, she could appreciate his reactions and it was entertaining... But not as much as being on the receiving end of the equation. And obviously the man was more comfortable opposite of that. Still, she pursued her point. Cut to the chase.

"You've been disobedient. If nothing else shows you, and you can't realize on your own, I'll correct you. You do the same for me, the least I can do is return the favor... So tell me... Did you have fun with her?"

Immediately dumbfounded, Takasugi raised a brow.

"What?" Was she talking about Matako? It was Matako right? She couldn't be serious. Not about her mother, of all people.

"You know what I mean! Did you... have... _fun_... with her..? Did she make you happy, or did you get excited? If you thought that was a good idea, maybe you should live it. I already had the situation under control, dumb ass. Then you had to do something like that, and ruin it." Sneering the words, Kinu crossed her arms. She started towards Takasugi once more; still scowling.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I made it better-" Though the man tried to justify his actions, Kinu cut him off.  
"For _who_?! You didn't consider me at all, did you? You knew exactly what you were doing, and even tried to make sure I wouldn't be upset. But... I'm not so easily manipulated. Infatuated or not, it takes more than that to control me..." The words held a bitter bite, and Kinu snatched Takasugi's nightstand drawer open. The girl grabbed something from within, and now, more than ever, Takasugi was sure of something. This had more to it. This wasn't just over her mother anymore. It wasn't about Matako, or Ginpachi. This was some sort of boiling point. There had to be more. Something that Kinu had been secretly contemplating and trying to figure out. Something she wasn't telling him or asking him.

And he was the only person that she could take her frustrations out on. She was using him the same way he used her. But this wasn't enough for her. Clearly, the girl still wasn't satisfied. She coldly eyed him, and a sigh escaped her as she reached to his hands. With a single snap, Takasugi was released. His hands were freed, and the man slowly sat up. He rubbed his sore wrists; still trying to make sense of whatever was happening. It was obvious that sex wasn't the answer; she was using it as if it could be, but Takasugi knew better. If they overlooked whatever was bothering her to play, it would just be set on the back burner and left to simmer in the corner of her mind until she had another issue to add to it. Next time, it would only be worse.

* * *

As the man thought, Kinu turned to face him from the nightstand. Takasugi gazed at his hip. he studied the array of lines she had cut into him, not surprised by what he found. Her name. She had put it in such a place that if he ever even chose to attempt sleeping with somebody else, they would see it. The girl's voice interrupted his train of thought with an accusatory tone.

"What the hell is this?"

Irritated, Takasugi fixed his eye on the object in question. He gazed at Kinu as she thrust her open palm towards him. She was holding a small golden circle. Upon seeing the shape, Takasugi raised a brow. The accessory was in the shape of a cat. Its tail and body curled around to form an adjustable ring. How the hell had she found that?! Damn nosy girl, opening jewelry boxes and shit. Instead of responding, the man shook his head. A low sigh parted his lips, and he turned his back to the girl.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Glancing back at Kinu, he snatched the ring away. He eyed her before laying back down and wrapping his arms around the pillow under him. This was stupid. To think that he would have to deal with something like this. She was just as bad as the rest of the female population; possibly worse with the whole 'stabbing potential'. Of course, the girl couldn't let him off so easily. Even though he had excused her. There had to be more to this. A larger issue.

"I'm not finished. Whose is it? Who does that belong to?! Who's been here?! Huh? Is it her?! Is she in the closet?!"

"If you think I'd hide a woman in the closet, you're an idiot. There are so many better places. I wouldn't hide a woman at all. No, I'd make you watch." Casually muttering the words, Takasugi closed his eye once more. Maybe if he ignored her, she would disappear. Give him more time to contemplate this odd predicament.

The weight on the bed shifted, and the girl crawled over Takasugi's back. Her palms settled on his shoulder blades, and her hair tickled his skin as she sat down.

"You're really fucking amazing, you know that? Why was that here? Tell me who it belongs to!" Immediately turning over to face the persistent idiot that had made a chair out of the small of his back, Takasugi gripped Kinu's sleeve. He snagged her arm and lifted it; meeting the girl's icy eye with a scowl.

"You want to know who's amazing?"

Kinu snatched away, still glaring at the man.  
"Oh, not as amazing as you and your stupid perfect hair that never does anything it's not supposed to."

Frowning, Takasugi slowly shifted his gaze. His hair? What? What did that have to do with this? Now she was focusing on stupid things; his hair was normal. She had no right to talk about hair!

"Really? How would you know? You always get dressed and leave notes like a man! My hair isn't nearly as amazing as your weird fucking eyes. Who the hell has mismatched eyes? How is that even possible?" Takasugi pointed at the girl's black fringe as he spoke, and her jaw tightened.

"Yeah? Well I hate you! You and your dumb body... That uh..." Pausing, Kinu glanced at the man's chest. Her expression fell, yet the moment she locked her eyes to his again, she scowled.

"It's annoyingly, uh... Toned... And... I uh... Hate it... Yeah."

Okay, this was a stupid argument. Was she indirectly complimenting him? Was it even intentional? This had to be the mother of all ridiculous fights. How the hell could she even- Obviously, the girl was just getting herself bothered! This wasn't even a fight anymore. Now she just kept staring at him! And it wasn't even an angry expression anymore! What the hell did she want from him?! Sighing, Takasugi shook his head. She had completely lost focus. She wasn't even nagging now, she was touching the tips of her pointer fingers together and staring at the mattress.

Obviously, she wasn't going anywhere until he indulged her. About the ring, that is. Holding the golden accessory up, Takasugi narrowed his eye.

"Whose birthday is in two days?"

Kinu frowned at him, and mirrored his tilted head. She was still angry; trying to process the hint. Her jaw dropped, and she shook her head.

"How should I know?! I don't keep up with your secret love life!" The girl snapped the words, and Takasugi's frown slipped away. He blankly peered at her, unsure of whether to laugh or grow angrier. "You say it like it's nothing... I should have known... You're horrible..."

Snickering, Takasugi shook his head once more. He placed his palm to his forehead, trying not to laugh at the muttered words. Once again, she was genuinely upset, but he couldn't help it. As Kinu started again, the man shoved her off himself and sat up. She plopped onto her side and bounced on the mattress as he laughed.

"You _idiot! _It's _your_ birthday!"

Unable to help himself, Takasugi covered his mouth. A second passed, and his fingertips slid up the side of his face and into his hair as a loud, displaced laugh escaped him once more. Kinu sat up, and frowned at the boyish tone; dumbfounded.  
"My?"

Pointing at herself, the girl slowly averted her gaze. She tried to recall the date, and her birthday, for that matter as Takasugi continued to express his amusement. He was right... Her birthday was coming up... She hadn't even known. The man extended the ring towards her, trying to stifle his voice and hold a straight face as he studied her expression.

"Happy birthday, _Kitten_."

He took care to stretch the name out as Kinu accepted the ring and gazed at it. Upon studying it, she found it to be a kitten. Did that not _scream_ obvious? Slowly gazing up at Takasugi, she eyed him. Now she sort of needed an excuse. Kirin clawed his way onto the bed, and Kinu glanced at him.

"But you were... my mother... How do I know that you don't call all the other girls 'kitten' too? How do I know I'm you're only kitten?!" Grabbing Kirin, Kinu held him up and suspiciously eyed Takasugi from behind her hostage. He raised a brow at the cat, whose arms were extended straight out; belly stretched. Kirin's tail switched back and forth, and the cat seemed to have no neck. It just sat there and lazily peered at him.

As Kinu spoke, she could only think one thing. Oh god, she was doing that thing. The "I'm going to pretend to still be mad at you, even though I just made myself look like an idiot" thing. Hadn't she told herself not to get clingy? That she didn't want to be the king's fifth beheaded wife? And here she was, practically begging for an ax to the neck, whilst holding an innocent kitten hostage. Practically watching Takasugi sharpen the axe, and helping him plan the best place to strike. And she couldn't stop.

Takasugi's brow rose and the man immediately lost all trace of humor that had been within him. He frowned as if he was processing information and deciding how to respond.  
"The other girls?" He echoed, and Kinu shifted her gaze. She lowered the kitten, and released it, only to have it plop down on her lap and roll over. Not exactly doing a good job in backing her up.

"Have you been expecting me to cheat on you? Did you think I would pretend to be in a relationship if I wanted multiple women?"  
"My mom-" Kinu was cut off with a tone that clearly indicated the time for her to back down.  
"Was a pawn. If I wanted more, I wouldn't hide it." As Takasugi spoke, Kinu glanced across the room. Yeah. With his personality, that was believable. She had already known it but she still...

"From what Ginpachi said, I wouldn't put it past you... Pregnant women and corpses seem to follow you around..." A second passed, and Kinu continued to stare at the wall; oblivious to Takasugi's scowl. Silence fell over the room, and he glared at her. That had to be it. She was harping over what Ginpachi had said.

"Well naturally, if I know a woman has been sleeping around and she tells me she's pregnant, I'm not going to assume responsibility. Especially if more than a month has passed. There was never proof that child was mine." The sneered words earned a startled glance from Kinu, and she noted Takasugi's expression. That was his 'I'm going to kill you the moment I finish talking' face. Not that she was worried, but... It was slightly unsettling. Immediately raising her hands, the girl waved Takasugi's words away. She was prying! She wasn't supposed to do that!

"No, no, I didn't want an explanation-"  
"Well you're getting one-" Interrupting the man, Kinu shook her head.  
"No, you don't need to tell me. I wasn't asking, I was just-"  
"Throwing things in my face?" Takasugi was met with another awkward wave, and Kinu turned to the opposite side of the bed. The girl started moving away; clearly intent on escaping.

"I wasn't asking. I don't want to know. You're too good at lying, I won't believe you. It's almost sunset; I've got to get home. My uh... Dad is sick." The girl's feet swung over the side of the bed, and Takasugi gawked at her. Seriously? He was talking. She couldn't just run off now. She was really going to leave! It was her fault; she brought it up. Snagging the back of the girl's black yukata with one hand, Takasugi dragged her back.

"Oi! You're not going anywhere. You wanted to know; sit down and shut up!"

Kinu's arms reached for the window as if she could claw away and dash to the door. This was absurd. Now, more than ever she looked like a damn kitten. She was positioned exactly as Kirin had been when she picked him up.

"The only reason Ginpachi and Sakamoto found out was because I told them! She told Sakamoto it was his immediately after saying the same thing to me. I had to tell them; otherwise, that idiot would have happily believed her. There was never any proof that _I _had anything to do with the creation of that thing." Forcing the girl down on the bed, Takasugi glared at her. Kinu looked at everything but him; as awkward as ever. Still, the man continued. If she wanted a damn explanation, she was getting one. And she would be happy about it. Idiot. Insert irritated grumbles about being too good for this shit here.

"The only reason I slept with her was because I knew who she was and what she did. Favors in the bar bathroom, that sort of thing. She had that idiot wrapped around her finger; he'd spend all of his money on her and starve for a month."

Kinu was still unresponsive. She had accepted defeat, and was staring at the ceiling. Takasugi remained in place; watching her. Hopefully, after this, the girl would shut up. She would feel stupid, and he would win. Simple.

"So, I picked her up. At first it was one night but she was... Well it was sloppy. Sort of... Ugh. I don't know. She had this weird mental image of herself or something. Thought she was a porn star... After a while, I just had her over to laugh about it later... It was really... Interesting... Weird, distracting sounds..." Shaking his head, Takasugi tore his eye from the uncomfortable expression Kinu had donned. The girl was staring up at him, still on her back. Apparently, this was going somewhere that neither of them wanted to be. Even so... He had started, now he needed to finish. Kinu leaned up, and turned over, still staring at him.

"Just.. Odd. After a while, it got boring. Well, she brought an egg beater into the bed one night and..." Cringing, Takasugi shook his head; as if he could escape the memory. He glanced at Kinu, only to find her watching him with wide eyes. Okay. Maybe he had said too much. The girl's expression immediately shifted from a blank, alarmed stare to... Well... Something that resembled mortification. Too much information?

"Never mind... it's not important. Point is, she was a whore." Glancing at Kinu again, Takasugi decided to sum everything up. She still looked the same.  
"Yeah. So I didn't really kill a baby, per say... I just figured that things would work themselves out... You know... Foster care can teach a kid good lessons... Like when your new parents intend to introduce you into a sex cult, or that sometimes the only weapon you can find is a shovel. And that it's a damn good weapon to have."

Kinu slowly turned to look at Takasugi; her eyes squint. Obvious questions hung in the expression, but he wasn't about to delve any deeper. She would drown. No more.

"Uh... Personal experience..." The man murmured as he shifted his gaze. Okay. That was over. Awkward explanation complete. Finally, after what felt like forever, Kinu peered at the man and spoke.

"I don't think that was the right way to prove she was no good... Like... If Matako started dating you and I thought you weren't good enough I wouldn't sleep with you to prove my point..."

Raising a brow, Takasugi met the girl's eyes. "But you did."

"No- not like-" Sighing, Kinu shook her head. "What I'm saying is, Ginpachi is trying to prove you're no good right?"

A second was spent contemplating the question before Takasugi slowly nodded.

"Okay, what if he slept with you to prove his point?" Kinu's hypothetical question was met with a blank stare. Takasugi frowned at her, and placed a hand to his chin. The man's deadpan gaze shifted to a slight frown and he murmured under his breath.

"Well... He could try, but-"  
"That's not the point!" Cutting the man off, Kinu shook her head. Obviously, that was going nowhere. The girl plopped back on the bed, and a low groan escaped her as Takasugi poked her leg.

"Then what was the point?" Curiously eying her, the man thought of his pipe. It was about time to smoke; that memory had brought a headache with it. As his mind wandered, Kinu murmured something that was random enough to steal his attention.

"I stabbed my dad for nothing..."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! This update took a moment, and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Lots of talking, lol.**

**So, the end of Dark Silk is nigh, either the next chapter, or the one after will be it. No more. Thank you all for reading this story, and supporting it :) I hope you enjoyed this pairing as much as I did. Thank you all for your reviews, they make me smile.**


	97. The End!

Apparently, the best place to discuss stabbing one's father is the kitchen. Over dinner. Silence had fallen over the apartment, and the pair sat at Takasugi's table, both seeming to focus on different things. Occasionally, they would catch one another's eyes, and a slight knowing gaze was exchanged before returning their attention to their food. From the looks of things, Kinu had a good way to make up for what she considered to be torture. Food is the best solution to any problem.

"Did you hide the body?"

Glancing up at the man, Kinu placed her elbow on the table. She brought her chin to her palm, and set the tips of her chopsticks on her plate. An invisible smirk played on her lips, and she shook her head.

"He's not dead. Well, he wasn't when I left. I just knocked him out, and made it look like a minor burglary. Even if he does remember, I was at school."

A second was spent staring at the girl before Takasugi nodded and released a low snort of amusement. At least she hadn't freaked out, killed him and left him there. That would be a worse mess to clean up. Still concealable, of course, but far too much effort would have been called for. Setting his chopsticks down, Takasugi pulled his pipe from the table. He dabbed a napkin to his lips before sparking the tobacco, and leaning back in his chair.

"That was some temper tantrum, Kitten. Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

Pausing, Kinu raised her eyes to the man's. She was bet with an amused smirk that portrayed some sort of dark intent, yet disregarded the expression. After his little display with her mother, he had no right. If anything he should be thanking her for not ripping his throat out. Yeah. Cause she was totally considering that.

"Hm." Rolling her eyes, Kinu returned her gaze to her food. Her plate was nearly empty. The girl leaned up, and peered at Takasugi. He was obviously finished as well. Without a word, Kinu stood up and grabbed her plate. She stepped to Kirin's bowl, and scraped leftover scraps of meat into it before disposing of the rest. The man quietly watched as he took a drag of his pipe. When Kinu turned to face him, he offered his plate and she accepted and repeated the process. Of course, in a second's time, a growing kitten dashed to her side and started to scarf the scraps down as if it had never seen food a day in its life.

Kinu washed the plates and moved behind Takasugi. He remained still as she leaned onto his shoulders and draped her arms in front of him. Without a word, the man held the mouthpiece of his pipe up. He waited as she had her fill of the smoke, and retracted the tobacco to satiate his own need. As he inhaled, Kinu placed her lips to his neck.

Reaching up, Takasugi grabbed hold of the girl's hair. She remained in place as he turned his head. The man locked his lips to hers, and filled her lungs with a breath of smoke. He felt Kinu smirk against him and she nipped his lower lip before pulling away. The girl exhaled as she walked to the couch, and Takasugi followed her with his eye. She seated herself and a sigh escaped her; obviously thinking about her father.

The one eyed man stood up, and turned to the kitchen as she murmured to him.

"What do you want to do now?"

Glancing at her over his shoulder, he shrugged.

"Coffee?"

The proposition was met with a raised brow, and Kinu placed her palms on the couch as she lowered herself.  
"Sure. Wanna watch the news? Laugh at the misfortune of others, make highly inappropriate jokes while we assert our evil?"

Unable to help himself, Takasugi smirked. He started the coffee after pouring some grounds into the upper half of the machine and filling it with water. The man turned to face Kinu and crossed his arms; still half-smiling.

"Sounds perfect. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

Across the room, Kinu snickered. She pulled the remote from a small end table and nodded.  
"You caught me." As the girl spoke, Kirin jumped onto her back. The kitten made a spot for himself, nestled in the small of the girl's back as she turned the TV on. It was already on the news, and she assumed that's all Takasugi used it for. She couldn't actually recall a time she'd seen him watching TV. Minutes passed, and the deep aroma of coffee filled the air. Takasugi remained in the kitchen; arms crossed and smoking. He watched as the smoke wafted to the ceiling in seemingly random tendrils, which lacked true pattern or direction.

A reporter could be heard talking about some big story that was coming up after a commercial break.

"We'll be right back, with exclusive details you'll only hear from us. But first, a word from our sponsors!"

As stated, a commercial immediately followed, and Takasugi listened to the words as he turned to pour two mugs of coffee. The light of the kitchen dimly illuminated the countertop and area; casting pale light over Takasugi, yet not enough to reach Kinu. She was in the dark, only visible by the blue light of the TV.

"Are you bored? Tired of doing homework? Want to be famous?" A guitar solo erupted from the speakers of the TV, as if somebody was shredding with the distortion as high as possible.

"Then buy the Team Buster 9000! Another useless product with a useless name that makes you a loser, then popular for five seconds, then a loser again!"

Shaking his head, Takasugi grabbed the handles of the mugs with one hand. He walked to the living room and set the mugs on a small table in front of the couch. The man picked Kirin up by the scruff of his neck and Kinu sat up to provide space. Staring at the TV, Takasugi sat facing the girl and laid back. His back was supported by the side of the couch, allowing a comfortable resting position. Kinu followed his lead, and lowered herself between his legs. The girl placed her head on his chest, and his arm draped across her back as he set the kitten on top of her. Another commercial came on, and left them snickering to themselves.

"Tired of going to Yoshiwara for whore houses? Worry no more! With this special offer, simply stick your dick in our exclusive packet! It includes baby lotion and a vacuum cleaner! SEX here I COME!"

Amused glances were exchanged, and Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips as the news flashed on. Time to make crude jokes and laugh about the untimely demise of a few poor shmucks. A female reported took the screen, holding a microphone to her mouth and a sheet of paper. The background was rather familiar, yet obviously from a different time of day. It was an old house that seemed to be abandoned.

"A bear was found dead this morning, on the edge of the forest near this house. Veterinarian doctors where fearful of the possibility of a new disease, so they proceeded in an autopsy. They where surprised to find the remains of the missing writer and poet; Barada Hibiki." A picture flashed onto the screen, and Takasugi and Kinu immediately froze. That was the wide eyed creep from the watch shop. The stalker. Kirin was forced from Kinu's back and dug his claws into her skin to keep from falling as the two leaned up. Of course, that got no rise from the girl.

"Just before disappearing, the creative genius had shown strange behavior and a major change in his writing." The screen flashed to a short stocky man in a lab coat. Grey hair covered his head and face with a puffy beard. The man had a funny accent which nobody cared to place a name to as they listened.

"It seemed as though his muse had changed, his writing reflected that of love and pain. We have reason to suspect that there was a woman that he was enchanted with. From the tone of his poems, it was unrequited." The screen flashed again, back to the reporter, and Takasugi placed his pipe on the table. Kinu reached for her coffee, and he chose to do the same to occupy his hands.

"Not much is known about the man. According to family and friends he showed erratic, obsessive compulsive tendencies and consumed massive amounts of pocky. Pocky creators deny anything to do with it..." The image of a pocky factory jumped onto the screen, and Kinu glanced at the turquoise box she had left on the table. No... It wasn't the pocky's fault. The rest of the report was droned into their minds with the dull undertone of being responsible for the man's death. Of course, Takasugi just hid him, he didn't have much to worry about. Nobody could prove that either of them was involved and the interior of his car and trunk had been cleaned accordingly.

"He was best known for his work _'Atlantis In The Shadows_'-"

Upon hearing the name, both found themselves spitting out their coffee. They stared at the TV wide eyed; completely sitting up now as reminiscent pictures of the man danced onto the screen. Kinu was the first to speak; still wide eyed.

"Oh my god... I killed a genius... I could have had the great mind that wrote '_Atlantis in the Shadows_'... Now I just have some arrogant asshole that makes me happy. Fuck.

Glancing at the girl sideways, Takasugi raised a brow. The man placed his coffee down, and took Kinu's to do the same.

"By all means, feel free to date him now."

Locking her eyes to his, Kinu mirrored his expression with obviously playfulness. A snort of amusement escaped her and she shook her head.  
"Nah, he had two eyes. That's just too much attention.

Frowning, Takasugi glanced at the TV. His gaze returned to Kinu and the man remained unsure of how to respond. Was that a direct eye joke? Really? Kinu sighed, and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed two napkins as well as a dishrag. The girl returned to Takasugi's side, and extended the napkins. As he took one, she placed the dishrag on the table and started to wipe their spewed mess. The girl wiped her own lips as well, and Takasugi followed suit as she murmured another line.

"Anyway, it was still fun... It was worth it. Bonding and all, that sort of thing."  
"Bonding? Really? That's what you call bonding?" Snickering, Takasugi placed his napkin on the table. Kinu turned to meet his eye, still leaned forward.

"What would you call it?  
"Hiding a dead body. That's what I'd call it." Rolling his eye, the man returned his gaze to the TV. Kinu hummed an agreeing tone, and leaned back. She found a comfortable spot on the couch, and turned to face Takasugi once more.

"Well, with him out of the picture, we're more likely to take over the world. You know; competition. Just makes it easier if we weed out all the other possibilities."

"You think he could have taken over the world? Really? I'd still surpass him, even if he did think of the best way to kill an angry mob of pitch-fork bearing farmers." The statement earned a frown, and Kinu shook her head.

"The best? Really? It was sort of juvenile... Would have been better with a bomb. The kind that shoots metal all over the place, and gets lodged in peoples organs and face. That would have been more effective than that weird string device."

Huh. She had a point. Yeah, he had to agree, that would have been better. Nodding, Takasugi lifted his coffee to his lips. He murmured under his breath before taking a sip.

"Well, I'll put you in charge of the weapons then."

"Anyway, he bought me strawberry pocky. I hate strawberry pocky... And pork Ramen. You buy the chicken, you're a keeper."

A displaced laugh escaped Takasugi, and he glanced at Kinu as he choked his coffee down. The girl met him with a smirk as though she had said the most compassionate, seductive statement that words could form.

"Your methods are so meaningful; nothing I could argue with. Clearly, this is some form of deep love."

Shaking her head, Kinu grabbed her box of pocky. She pulled a stick from the foil within, and held it up.

"No, I'm just using you for the pocky. I still hate you."  
Stealing the stick, Takasugi snickered.  
"Likewise"

* * *

Barely a day later, the two had returned to Kinu's house. They were greeted with a grinning Ai, and overly annoyed Ginpachi as they stepped through the door. Riku was sprawled out on the couch; doped up. Apparently, the man was fine. Just needed some stitches and time to heal. The doctors had claimed that the burglar attempted to set fire to the house to hide the crime scene; in which Riku heroically smothered the flames with his own body.

"I beat the fuck out of that burglar!" The man proclaimed, and Ai brought her fingers to her lips.  
"Of course you did, dear!"

Ginpachi was seated at the table; scarfing down cookies like there was no tomorrow. When Takasugi sat across from him and snagged a cookie of his own, the teacher scowled. The sound of sizzling meat filled the air, accompanied with the scent. Appetites were spiked, and Kinu walked to her mother's side at the stove.

"I'm moving out."

Smirking to himself, Takasugi shoved the remains of his cookie into his mouth and grabbed another. Across from him, Ginpachi had dropped his treat, as well as his jaw. His eyes were wide, and Takasugi eyed him; grinning at his personal victory. Everything seemed to stop. Ai turned to Kinu, surprise playing on her features.

"Is that so?"

Nodding, Kinu glanced towards Takasugi.  
"I'll still help out around here... But..." Before she could finish the sentence, Ai placed a hand on her head. Her attention shifted back to the food, and a smile curled her lips once more.  
"That's great, dear!"

"Ma!" From the table, Ginpachi's voice filled the room. Takasugi leaned back in his chair; still smirking. The teacher stood up, and rushed to the women's sides.  
"How can you be okay with that?! That's all you're gonna say?!" Grabbing Kinu, Ginpachi peered into her eyes. He shook the girl and she remained in place; blankly staring at him.

"Gin, she's going to be eighteen tomorrow. She has a right to move if she wants; we can't stop her. It's for the best..." The words were casually stated, and it was obvious that Ai wasn't even trying.

"Ki- Don't do this. I'm telling you, you can't trust that bastard! He just ate the last cookie! You hear me? The LAST cookie! It's always mine!"

Snickering at the frantic expression, Kinu shook her head. She placed her cheek against Ginpachi's and brushed his hands aside.  
"Don't worry so much; you'll get wrinkles." Kissing the man's cheek, Kinu started away. She peered at the two by the stove before offering a light smile.

"I'm gonna get some things from my room." As she spoke, Takasugi stood up. He smirked at Ginpachi once more; amused by the alarmed, dumbfounded expression. He had ultimately won. Now she was his. Takasugi's narrowed eye betrayed his obvious plan, and Ginpachi stared at him; well aware of the fact that his little sister wasn't so little anymore. And the man he hated the most had stolen her. A moment of eye contact passed, and Takasugi followed Kinu. He passed the intoxicated idiot on the couch, still celebrating his victory.

When the man reached Kinu's room, he found her by her closet; smoking from a pipe that didn't belong to him. The girl was smirking at him, as if she didn't care he had caught her in the middle of a habit that he disapproved of. Even so, Takasugi walked to her side. She placed the pipe down as he pulled her to her bed, and playfully slammed her down.

"That's just _asking_ for a punishment you know."

Chuckling, Kinu gripped the man's button up. They had gotten dressed for school, yet never went.  
"I'll use the balcony." The girl promised, and Takasugi captured her lips the moment he finished. The taste of the forbidden herb danced onto his tongue as the girl requested and gained access. Her hand slid into his hair, and Takasugi pulled back only long enough to murmur his goal.

"This is only illegal for one more day, you know."

When he stole her lips again, Kinu had to break away to chuckle. Takasugi only allotted time to do so, an immediately engaged her once more. The girls leg slid up his, and he felt excitement start to tug at his mind. It was no wonder; it felt as if they were eloping. No, they weren't going anywhere exactly, but it was the same. He was stealing her away to enjoy her company as much as possible. All games aside, after what seemed to be the most ridiculous, yet entertaining months he had had in years, it was well deserved. A pair such as them could only get stronger if they were actually together.

There would be no more surprise injuries, or avoiding issues. If they were together, everything could immediately be sorted out; only make them even more of a team. And who knows? The possibility of them taking over the world was still there, with Bansai as well, of course. A low moan interrupted Takasugi's thoughts, and he noted that their bodies had grown more tangled than before. Golden light poured through her window, reflected off the hardwood and forming a pocket on the ceiling. He had lost himself again; unintentionally sinking into the girl's vulnerability. He pulled away to study her through his olive iris. His expression seemed disinterested, yet Kinu softly smiled up at him; understanding.

"I really hate us." As if he was shooting down his own thoughts, Takasugi voiced the first thought that came to him. He knew she wouldn't mind. She never did. Immediately after hearing the words, Kinu turned her head, and grinned up at him.  
"I can relate." As she spoke, her hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt. She took her time, unlatching each one as Takasugi studied her. In an equally soft tone, the man murmured his response, nodding  
"That's the issue."

Another grin crossed Kinu, and Takasugi brushed her dark fringe away from her face; revealing her darker eye. There was that look again. The one that told him he could break her. That he had too much power for one man to manage without growing corrupt. But he was already corrupted. Only he could control such a privilege properly. Kinu leaned up, and tilted her head as she approached his lips. She held his green eye with hers, still smiling. Her fingertips grazed over his temple, brushing a strand of hair away from his eye patch.

"But you know... When I say hate... I really mean..." A tense second passed, and Takasugi's breath danced over her skin with an agreeing tone, which curled his lips.

"Yeah... Me too..." connecting their lips, the man allowed himself to be pulled back down; into a trap he didn't care to escape.

* * *

**The end!**  
**Just kidding!**  
**No really, this is the end.**

**Special thanks to Noniebee (4352183) for helping with this story and offering her ideas and insight! She rocks! Check out her stories!**

**I really didn't think this story would take so long; to establish the relationship and tie all the loose ends. Nevertheless, it's one of my favorites. This relationship is so unique; I loved every second of it. Honestly, I had another idea for a Taka/Kinu, in the regular Gintama universe.**

**So, tell me what you thought of the story please! I'd love to hear your opinions, and if you think the pairing is good enough to write about (read about) again! Thank you all for your reviews, and for supporting this story for so long. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
